Incomplete
by Curious Girl
Summary: We're a family, yet there's something missing. But we can't seem to grab onto it or even reach it. She tells me her biggest wish every night. It's the same wish we have. And I'll do anything to make it come true. Finally, just when I think my hands catch and only hold on it tightly, my world turns upside down. Part 5 in the Torn Apart Series!
1. Chapter 1

Seven years later:

"Where is my schedule for the next week?" I yell through the whole room, well aware it can be heard on the other side of the closed door. It's been a hectic morning as I got stuck in the London traffic on my way from Adaline's school to Unfaithful records. Thus, I missed two meetings and was late for the third one with Tokyo. Some Japanese singer wants to record her next album at Unfaithful records. Therefore we had to clear some logistics as well as business matters. After two hours of discussing and translating we finally closed the deal. To say I was glad when I was back at my office would be an understatement. As much as I love growing with my business, sometimes I wish it would stay as small as it was in the beginning, a secret diamond in the streets of London. Now, now it's a treasure the whole world is chasing.

A second later a guy walks in, balancing my coffee and five folders on one arm and another three on the other. He looks helpless and totally ahead of himself. Why did I even hire him?

"Schedule is right here, Mrs. Bolton." He finishes out a sheet of paper right in front of my eyes. I hold my breath as I watch the coffee cup turning left, right above my desk. But it's too late. The hot brown liquid starts floating out of the cup before it crashes against my glass table. I close my eyes as if it would stop the damage. As I open them again, I see all my work from the last week drenched in coffee. My keyboard is filled with coffee as well. I didn't even had a chance to type this all into the computer yet. Idiot! Fucking idiot!

"Mrs. Bolton, I am so sorry, really I don't know how this could-" his fingers start reaching for tissues.

"You're fired." I hiss through my clenched teeth. It's ten in the morning and I am already off to a bad start. I look up into confused brown eyes and I realise I don't even know his name. "Didn't you hear me? You're fired!" I yell so loudly that it surely must've echoed through the hallway. "Drop the folders on the couch, turn around, pack your things and get the fuck out of my company!" I yell again, now unable to mask my anger.

He gulps before turning around. As asked, he lays the eight folders on the couch before disappearing out of my sight.

"Fucking assistant, can't even carry some bloody coffee without spilling it all over my desk!" I hiss through my teeth as you wipe my desk clean. Everything is drenched in coffee. Everything! Tissue after tissue gets soaked in the beverage that I didn't have before I dump them into the bin. I sigh before I rush out of my office and into the kitchen to get something to thoroughly get the coffee off. At least I drink my coffee without sugar and milk, that means I don't have to deal with stickiness.

"Mrs. Bolton," I hear Jenny, one of my employees calling me as I get out glass cleaner beneath the sink. As it is Monday, the cleaning stuff won't come in for another week.

"Not now, Jenny." I hiss out as I rush back into my office.

I hear her footsteps behind me and turn around, "When I say not now, I mean not now!" I yell at her. Her bright blue eyes turn small at the sound of my voice and she gulps before turning around and disappearing to wherever the hell she came from. I kick the door close, not caring about the sound I just made before throughly cleaning my desk. Fucking idiot!

As I am nearly finished, I hear a knock on the door. I let out a cry of frustration, "What the fuck do you want?!" I yell as I throw the tissues into the bin. Finally, a clean desk so I can rewrite everything that just got ruined.

The door opens carefully before I see Kelsi's body appearing. Her slim figure is hugged by a black dress. "You seem in a particularly good mood today." She jokes as she walks in with her five inch heels.

"Don't even get me started. What do you want?"

"Calm you down because everyone else seems to be scared to even dare to take a step close to you. I am the only one that's brave enough." She's not only my employee but my best friend. If she isn't brave enough then no one in this building is.

"It's not my fault I am surrounded by idiots who can't carry a simple coffee and a few folders." I mumble.

Her eyes stop at the couch, "A few, huh?"

"Don't tell me it would be hard for you to balance that shit. You would do that in five inch heels with a smile on your lips."

Her lips form a thin line, "Well, you just fired the fifth assistant."

"I know." I say casually.

"In three months." She adds, placing her hand in her hip.

I shrug at her answer, "I am the boss. I'll fire as many assistants as I want."

"Yes you are. That is also why you should be concerned about that." She closes the door of my office before walking over to me. "Look, you don't want to be known as the devil of the music industry. You worked so hard to build this reputation… I mean you have gotten to a point where the agents call you to negotiate and not the other way around. Everyone wants Unfaithful records."

I bite my lip as I feel tears building in my eyes. Fucking hormones! "I know, I am just a little… off."

"I know. We all notice that, but you need to get yourself together again. Because your firm will suffer from your behaviour. And no TV appearance, concert or photo shoot can heal that kind of damage."

* * *

"I fired my fifth assistant this morning." I announce as I walk through the side streets of Tower Hamlets in London. This way I might avoid a few paparazzi. So far so good. But to my shame I don't get to see the rest of beautiful Docklands. Our offices are divided by the River Thames. In my hands I am carrying a bag with lunch, two cups of coffee, three folders and my purse. Seriously, balancing that on ten inch heels is not hard at all! I don't know why that idiot was unable to do that.

"Ah…" I hear a soft crackling sound as he leans back in his office chair, "That calls for some champagne and a fuck for lunch then."

I chuckle for the first time since our daughter left the house for school this morning. He always knows how to cheer me up.

"How far are you away?" His question reaches my ears as I turn the corner, facing the glass building that has Bolton's Enterprises written on it in steel letters. It's not less impressive than the building that's holding Barclay's. "After all, we have some serious business to get to."

"Give me a minute." I say as the porter holds the door open for me. I give him a nod and smile before I rush through the marble foyer.

"I hope you make it sooner than that." With a click he has ended the call. With the gold card in my hands, I get though the security much faster than his employees. It's a mad house at lunch hour. I rush into the empty elevator and slide my golden card through the keyboard before pressing the 36th button. The doors close silently and I watch the Thames shrinking beneath me as I look through the glass elevator. One day, I'm going to make him fuck me in that thing. With the Thames beneath me and his cock inside of me. One day… until then we will continue having lunch together on Mondays, Wednesdays and every second Thursday. Mondays in his office, Wednesdays in mine and Thursdays out in a restaurant.

The elevator doors open again and I get greeted by white marble, glass and steel everywhere. It's clean, neat and totally Bolton-style. I turn left at the abstract black and white painting before walking down the long hallway that leads to my husband. I announce my presence with my ten inch Manolo Blahniks, so I am not surprised the see Lucy, his assistant already smiling at me. "Good noon, Mrs. Bolton." Her smile gets smaller as she sees all that I have been carrying, "Do you need a hand?"

I shake my head, "Just open the door and you are free to have your well deserved lunch break." I say, nodding towards the huge closed wooden doors. I am not less excited about the hour I get to spend with my husband than she is doing whatever she wants.

"Of course." Quickly she moves away from her desk before holding the door open for me.

"Food delivery!" I call as I step in. "And a little bit of work for you." I explain holding up the folders. They are filled with paperwork concerning our hospital. I already checked them, but he needs to have a finale look on them as well. I look at Lucy, "Thank you. If you ever get sick of my husband, there's a place at my firm waiting for you." I smile. She's definitely more qualified than the rest of those idiots I had to deal with these past months.

She blushes and chuckles. She has definitely a crush on my husband, but I like her nevertheless. She's doing an excellent job. Has been for over seven years.

"Hey, no stealing!" Troy calls out as he walks over to me.

I hand him the cups of coffee that are still hot. "Just a suggestion."

"Have a nice lunch break, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." With a small smirk on her lips the blonde assistant disappears.

"I thought you couldn't stand her." He mumbles before we walk over to his desk. I place the folders on it before handing him the bag with lunch.

"I do like her. I never hated her."

"You said - and let me quote that - I'll rip her head off if she ever looks at you again." He narrows his eyes at me before he peeks into the bag, "Italian?"

I nod, "Well, I got used to those looks and I got used to her. She's doing a good job nevertheless."

"That is something I agree on with you." He says before we walk over to his couch. There are already plates, tableware and white wine glasses on the coffee table. The matching bottle is still already open.

"I thought we'd have champagne." I think out loud as he fills the plates with the food that I brought. Gnocchi and Caprese salad.

"I thought we'll save that for the moment you'll keep your assistant for more than four weeks." He smirks at me, "But I'll still fuck you, nonetheless."

I roll my eyes at him as I fill the glasses with a chardonnay from our vineyards. "We'll see about that."

He looks surprised at my answer as he gets seated next to me.

I shrug, "I didn't get my champagne."

"So, I won't get to fuck you?" It doesn't sound logical coming out of his mouth. "Where's the fairness in that?"

I start eating without another word, deciding to let him dwell in his own thoughts for a moment. "About that… the glass private elevator I just used, does it have a camera?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why?" he asks as he starts eating as well.

"Because I just decided that you'll fuck me in there." I add with a smirk on my lips.

He mirrors it, "Really?"

"Yes. And you won't need any champagne for that."

* * *

His lips kiss mine softly as I feel him exiting me. I am sitting on his mahogany desk which he swiped clean with one motion. I brush through his chestnut brown hair as I feel his seed dripping out of me as always. Our breaths are synchronical as always. The sex was good, giving us the distraction and orgasm we both needed. But it's nothing to what we experience in our hidden room at home. That is just an over the moon kind of experience. Every single time.

"Do you want to do it now?" He asks me as he bends down to pick up my laced panties.

"Now?" I ask him back as he helps me back into my panties. I feel his warm hands moving up my thighs before placing the fabric back to where it was.

"Yeah."

"In your office?" I hop off the desk. I don't bother to straighten my skirt.

"I mean, I still have one here." He pulls a drawer open.

"How so? I didn't leave any on purpose."

"You forgot your makeup bag the last time you were here." he gets the black padded makeup bag out.

I frown, "I didn't notice."

He raises an eyebrow, "So, you want to do it now or not?" he doesn't even wait for my answer as he opens the zipper of the makeup bag.

I roll my eyes, "I was going to do that later. At home." Where no one could interrupt me.

"We might as well do it here."

"But the door is not locked. What if Lucy comes in... seeing us like that." It didn't bother me when he fucked me a few moments ago but it does concern me now. Somehow it feels even more intimate.

"My assistant is still on lunch break so don't worry about it."

I sigh, "Fine. But I won't tell him or her that she was created in your office then."

He chuckles as he gets out the one-way syringe from the makeup bag. "I'll be quick." I watch him disinfecting a spot on my upper right thigh and I wrap my left leg around his waist so he would be still. He's still in only his white oxford shirt and I can feel his cock coming to life beneath it. "You are evil." He mummers as he quickly injects the needle into my thigh. As he presses down the button, I feel the cocktail making it's way into my body. I bite my lip. This was not how I imagined it would happen. He pulls the needle out of me and I throws it into the trash bin. His fingers carefully massage the spot so it hopefully won't turn into such a colourful hematoma as the rest did. My upper left leg is covered in them.

Suddenly I hear his office door opening and twist my head around.

"Mr. Bolton, I-" his assistant is lost at her words as she sees us. Her boss with his wife's leg wrapped around his waist. In only his white oxford shirt. Thankfully I decided to keep on my black laced bra - and the skirt. We're both half naked. More or less.

I watch Lucy's cheek turning bright red immediately before she walks out without another word, leaving us alone. It looks like we just had sex when we really did something completely different.

"Well then I guess lunch break is over." I unwrap my left leg from his waist and he straightens my black leather skirt for me. I bend to my left and pick up my silk blouse before I start buttoning it.

"Next time we lock that fucking door." He growls as he puts on his pants.

I place a kiss on his cheek and adjust his tie. "Where's the thrill in that?"

"Seven years of work and she never just walked in like that." He mumbles as he puts on his jacket. We're back to business mode.

I shrug as I walk around his desk and pick up my purse, "There's always a first."

"I don't like what she saw."

"Neither do I but I doubt she'll spread the word."

"If she does I'll fire her."

"Good. Then I can finally have her." I smirk before walking to his double doors. "I'll see you at home."

He nods before holding the door open for me, "Yes."

I fondle his left cheek with a smile on my lips, "Goodbye."

"Do you want me to escort you to to the elevator?" he can't hide the dirty smile on his lips.

I feel my body reacting to his words. Seven years of marriage and I still can't get enough of that man. I never will. "No." I can't help but mirror his smile.

"Are you sure? After that you're going to want me even more."

I place my palm on his hard chest, "Careful or else I'm going to drag you back in there. And this time I'll make sure the door is locked." We usually try to stay professional when we're in public - even if it's just in front of his assistant. But at times like these he makes it impossible.

He smirks at me, "Have a great rest day."

I chuckle as I walk away from him, "It can only get better now." I hear him closing his office doors just as I reach Lucy's desk.

Her cheeks are still flushed in the same red, her grey eyes full of embarrassment. "Mrs. Bolton, I am so sorry." she starts.

I lean over her desk, silencing her immediately. "What you just think you saw never happened." The threat in my voice can't be ignored.

She gulps, having fear in her eyes. She's afraid she'll lose her job. Good. She should be. "It's already erased from my memory."

I nod, "Good. And next time you knock first."

Her head moves hefty as if those nods would excuse her action.

"Alright," I say leaning back and putting on a smile, "then we're all clear now. Have a great day, Lucy."

"Yes you, too, Mrs. Bolton."

* * *

I turn of the engine in the black Porsche Cayenne before stepping out. My eyes see the white Ferrari and I know my husband is already home with our daughter. It's almost midnight, so she should be asleep now anyways. I won't see her until the next morning. A morning I have to apologize to her. It's been a shitty morning and an even shittier afternoon, causing me to stay in that long. I sigh as I open the front door of our Richmond home. I get greeted by white peonies that are standing in a vase on the round marble table in the foyer. I place my black Chanel purse on it before getting out of my coat. I open the door of our wardrobe and put it back on the hanger. It's a miracle there was no rain on that early autumn day. As I get out of my Blahniks I can feel his eyes watching me. The magnetic bound is still there after seven years of marriage and I don't think it'll go away.

"I know, I am in quite late and I didn't call." I start apologizing in my way as I place the Manolos in the wardrobe before closing the wooden door.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." he says as I hear his footsteps walking over to me.

I turn around and stop as I see him stoping in front of me. "I know, but the person I should be apologizing to is already asleep." my lips form a thin line as I try to stop the desire from running through my veins. He places his left hand on the door behind me, blocking my exit. He wants a conversation. "But I'm sure she wasn't unhappy when you picked her up from ballet class."

His fingers brush through my hair, "After I got a call from the teacher. She should be your priority."

I gulp, "She is."

"She wasn't today."

I close my eyes as I feel anger building inside of me. "I am not a bad mother!"

"I didn't say that."

I open my eyes and stare in light blue eyes, "But that's what you meant."

He sighs, "You fucked up."

"Like you never fucked up." I start arguing before I duck my head to get away under his arm. But he grabs my wrist nevertheless, telling me that this conversation is not over.

"Gabriella,"

"Don't even get me started, Troy!" I threaten him with clenched teeth as I stare into his eyes. If he keeps pushing me now, he's going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight. "I am not in the fucking mood to fight with you right now."

His hand lets go of my wrist, telling me he isn't either. "Good."

"Good." I hiss back before rushing into the kitchen. After lunch with my husband I haven't had the chance to eat. Not even a banana or some almonds. I am starving. I open the fridge and get out the cut vegetables and lettuce before making myself a salad. I can feel his glance burning into my back the whole time as I mix the dressing for the salad.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Not worth talking about." I hiss as I put the dressing on the salad. "You want some?"

"No, already ate with Della."

I bite my lip as I get out a fork. I turn around and see him sitting behind the kitchen island, his orbs carefully watching me. "Was she really that mad?"

He brushes through his chestnut colored hair, "I don't know. I think she understood that work kept you from picking her up. She smiled when she saw me. She loves driving in the white Ferrari more than in the black Porsche."

I can't help but smile. She has inherited her father's love for fast cars. Especially Ferraris. "Careful, I think she won't give that Ferrari out of her hands once she has a driver's license."

He chuckles but his eyes widen anyway. It'll be hard for him to give up that Ferrari.

"I'll make it up to her at the weekend. Swansea would be a good idea. She can watch the stars much better there than here." She's obsessed with astronomy. She can spend hours watching the starts through her telescope and than analyzing the constellations to the tiniest bits.

He nods, "She'll like that."

I continue eating my salad, "How was your day?" I ask between munching on the vegetables. I walk over to him and get seated next to him. This salad was exactly what I needed.

"Better than yours. Lucy kept her distance."

I chuckle as I finish the salad just as fast as I made it.

"Have you even eaten after lunch?"

I shake my head, "One meeting after another. Four conference calls and about 100 e-mails were waiting for me after our lunch. So it's good that I ate those Gnocchi and that Caprese salad."

He shakes his head, "One of those days, huh?"

I shrug in response, he has them as often as I do. "I mean now I have to start looking for an assistant on top of that as well."

He smirks and shakes his head, "I'll ask Lucy if she can recommend someone."

* * *

 **The first chapter of Incomplete! I hope you enjoyed this first glimpse into their lives seven years later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later:

I park the Porsche Cayenne in the free parking spot I find in Kensington Palace Gardens at Hyde Park. I've been looking for a free parking spot for the last twenty minutes, before it occurred to me that I could just park in front of Luc's and Miley's home. The gated community at Hyde Park has been their home since they got married six and a half years ago. It's one of the most exclusive addresses in whole London - and there's always a parking spot for me there in front of their white Victorian building. I get out of the car and grab my purse, before locking the car with my keys. With my five inch heels from Chanel, rushing through London is a little rough on my feet. My brother in law's home is located roughly thirty minutes from my destination. But I just couldn't find a parking spot anywhere near it. That's why I love living outside the City of London. There's no rush hour, no searching for twenty minutes for a free parking spot. There's just peace.

I rush down the busy Old Brompton Road and take a look at my Cartier Watch, school ended just a few minutes ago. I am not that late. At least not today.

Catching my breath, I stop in front of the red bricked building that holds Falkner House. It's a girls' school for highly gifted and girls like our daughter. Wearing her uniform with black high knee socks, a navy cape with red buttons, a red jellybean hat and black ballerina flats my daughter looks even cuter than the rest of the girls that run out of the building. I spot her wavy chestnut brown hair underneath the jellybean hat on one of these cloudy and chilly summer days London has to offer as she walks through the glass doors. The uniform is what makes Falkner House School so unique to a point where no other school in the whole country has the same kind of style. Whenever they walk through the streets of London, everyone can recognize the school just by looking at the uniform. Falkner House School is able to offer Adaline the education she needs. While this is a school for highly gifted girls, Adaline still stands out. She's so highly gifted, so unique that most days she has her own assignments. She learns so fast, making abstract connections so easily. Her interest is of such a variety and hunger that she's far, far ahead of the other girls from her school. Assignments of an eleven year old my daughter finishes within a blink of an eye. Her teacher even considered handing her undergraduate assignments, since even assignments of senior schools seems to be too easy for her - especially when it comes to math, physics, chemistry and biology. We knew she was special from the moment she was born, but hell we had no idea until she started going to nursery at Falkner House. It was then when her enormous potential was revealed - the potential of an 190 IQ.

Her bright blue orbs spot me standing at the black iron gates, waiting for her with a smile on my lips. Her face lights up before she starts walking over to me. I knee down and embrace her tiny body as she reaches me. "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?" I ask kissing her cheek.

She chuckles but holds on to my neck a little longer. She doesn't answer immediately. It was a tough day. On days like this, she needs my comfort the most.

I get her book bag from her shoulders, "Did you had fun today?" I ask her as we walk away from Falkner House.

She shakes her head, "I like Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays more." Because that are the days she has ballet class right after her piano class. Those are the days she's the busiest, the most intellectually challenging days. She needs the toughest tasks, facing the highest standards possible. She's the most ambitious human I know.

At seven years old.

Today is Tuesday. She never liked Tuesdays. "What did you do today?"

Her hand reaches for mine and she holds it. Today was definitely not a good day. Usually she doesn't show much affection in public - in that way she's just like her father. "Math class was not half-bad today. English Literature was not so good."

"What book have you started today?" I ask, remembering that they finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix last week. Adaline already wrote the an essay on it analyzing the book with its many metaphors in roughly two hours. The essay is due in a week. "I don't know yet. Stephanie read out her essay on Harry Potter."

I frown, "Isn't the essay due in a week?"

She shrugs, "She wanted to show off, I guess. Mrs. Fields likes her. She's like a sparkling star to stay metaphorical. The more light it shines on it, the more sparkles appear."

There hasn't been a day in Adaline's life that I haven't wondered about her fast development - intellectually, psychologically and socially. She takes my breath away every day. She just amazes me. I squeeze her hand, "But you didn't read yours did you?"

My daughter shakes her head, "No."

"Why not? You finished it." And it was really good as she gave it to me to read it. It was better than what I would have written about it. She wrote like she was an English Literature undergraduate student - not like the 2nd grader she is. But she gets tasks of an 8th grader anyway.

If she keeps developing in the same state she is right now, then she'll be able to graduate from school at like... thirteen or fourteen. I try to not think of that too much.

She sighs as we turn left, "No one likes me in class anyway. I don't want to stand out even more than I already do."

I stop in my movement and bent down, "Adaline," I gulp. She's trying so hard to fit in. Sometimes she even answers wrong intentionally - just so she wouldn't stand out by being the best of her class again. Her bright blue orbs focus mine and I can feel her pain. Just like her father she can make me feel her emotions so easily. She just wants to be with someone like her. Someone who understands her the way she is. Someone she doesn't have to hide her brilliance from. "Never change because you want to fit in. You are an extraordinary human being. You have the ability to change the world." I brush through her hair, "You are phenomenal. Don't ever hide your brilliance. Don't mask it by answering false. The girls who don't like you are just jealous. They want to be like you, so don't try to be like them. You are perfect the way you are."

"Really?" there's a small smile on her lips.

I nod before kissing her cheek, "Absolutely perfect." My eyes spot a paparazzo at the other side of the street. He for sure took a photo of us that will be on every magazine the next morning.

Fucking paparazzo.

* * *

I hear a ping sound coming from my iPhone just as I finish rolling up my yoga mat. The sweat is dropping down my body as this yoga sequence was very much needed. I place the yoga mat in the corner of the living room before walking over to the fireplace. I pick up my iPhone from the mantelpiece and see that Troy wrote me a text, telling me he'd be in late and I shouldn't wait for him. Another long day at the office.

On a Friday night.

"When's Daddy coming home?" I hear our daughter's voice asking me.

I turn around and place the iPhone back on the mantelpiece, "He said he'd be in late."

"Oh..." she sounds disappointed. I know he promised her to watch the starts with her tonight as it should be a clear sky.

"I can watch the starts with you tonight." I offer her with a smile on my lips. Astronomy is their thing, but I could try. Although I most probably won't see anything up there except for sparkling dots.

She shakes her head, "No, that's alright. I'll do it myself then. I'll make sketches for Daddy so we can talk about it in the morning."

"Are you sure?" I know she is. She's never unsure. But I ask anyway.

She nods, "Positive. As soon as the sun sets, I try to find the right angle."

"Would you like me to play something on the piano to cheer you up?" I ask her with a small smile on my lips.

Her face lightens up, "Only if we can go into your studio."

I frown, "Sure we can." I say before I follow her out of the main house. We walk pass the barbecue area, the rose garden with peonies, the infinity pool and the lounge area with a trampoline behind it before walking down the steps to my very own private studio. I have a small piano in there as well, but it is nothing compared to the Bechstein in the main house. I wonder why she wanted to go here. Unlocking the front door, I let her in first. She switches on the lights of the recording studio before walking into the live room where the piano among other instruments is placed in. This studio is as much of a home to her as it is for me. I follow her and sit down at the piano. "Why did you want to get in here?" I ask her frowning.

"Because..." her eyes scan the room. I have lots of instruments in here: from drums to strings to wind instruments. There's an instrument for everyone. Della's eyes stop at the trumpet. "of the trumpet."

I frown, what does she want with that? "The trumpet?"

"Yeah." she says, picking it up. "Last time at piano class, Ms. Williamson handed me the trumpet. She wanted me to play it."

"But you never played it before." She never even held one.

With the trumpet in her hands she walks over to me, "I know, but Ms. Williamson showed me a simple sequence first and I picked it up. It's really not that hard once you hear and see what buttons you have to push. The breathing however, that's what makes it interesting." she smiles at me. "Ms. Williamson wanted to challenge me." Adaline loves challenges. She never backs down - and never stops until she succeeded.

As always when she says something like this my mouth drops open. It shows me once more how fast of a leaner Adaline is. Whatever she heard or saw once, she automatically adapts the technique to other things. She's just amazing. "So now you..." I stop myself from asking if she can really play that trumpet. I'm sure she can.

Without another word I start playing the piano, creating a song with the notes from my heart. After a few seconds, I hear Adaline playing along as trumpets sounds start filling the living area in my studio. She's playing the trumpet... She is really playing that trumpet! I can't believe it!

* * *

I put the needle into my left thigh and my thumb presses down the lever, injecting myself the hormone-cocktail just as my husband walks into the bathroom. He stops in his movement, still not being used to seeing me giving myself the shoots filled with hormones to stimulate my uterus. After two years, it still surprises him, maybe even shock him at times. I look up at him. He's wearing his usual three piece suit with the jacket already open.

"You look tired. Bad day?" I ask him as I throw the one-way syringe in the trash. I put the glass bottle with the liquid solution I just injected me back into the bag.

Without a word he walks over to me, takes a disinfected cotton pad and rubs the spot I just had the needle in. It helps with the hematoma. This way they won't be so colorful and painful the next days. My left thigh looks like a rainbow, but I don't mind. If this is what we have to do to have another child, I'll do it without thinking twice.

"We're thinking of investing in an airline." he breathes out, "The negotiations have been getting on my nerves."

"Which one?"

"British Airways." His blue orbs stare into mine. "How many more?"

"Thirteen." I answer. Thirteen more shots until this cycle is over. It's going to be the fourth cycle.

 _Flashback_

"Gabi," I feel my husband softly shaking my body. "Gabriella, wake up!"

I growl before I open my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's good."

"Not good." he says, lifting himself in the bed. "Adaline..."

I lift myself as well, "What about her?"

"She's not crying." his eyes are full of amazement, "And we're sleeping."

"Adaline slept through?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes." his smile is addictive.

I reflect his smile and make a mental note that our daughter was twenty-six weeks and three days old the first time she slept through. It was about time she starts sleeping through the nights. As I feel his lips crashing against mine, I surrender myself in his passion for me. I return his kiss falling back in the bed again. Our tongues start battling, dancing their own dance as his hands start wandering down my body. I feel the heat rising inside of me, my husband definitely doesn't loose any time. As he lets go, I feel dizzy, happy and full of love. I close my eyes as feel his lips kissing my right cheek, my neck and my wishbone, awakening my libido so easily.

"I want another baby." he breathes out before his lips kiss my stomach.

My eyes pop open, "What?" I ask him back in shock. "Because Adaline slept the night through?"

He lifts his head and I stare into bright blue orbs. He meant every word. "Because I want many, many more feet running through this house. Sleepless nights, feedings every two to three hours, laughter, smiles, diaper changes... I want to experience all of that again and again... I want to bring you blueberry muffins at four in the morning, I want you to wake me up at two in the morning because you're horny... I want to hear our baby's heartbeat, watching the ultrasound... Pregnancy looked so good on you..."

I gulp, "You really want this again."

"Yes. And to be fair, carrying Adaline was a pregnancy of it's own." he's referring to the car accident, the shooting, the miscarriage that almost happened, the early contractions... yes, carrying Adaline was no where near a pregnancy by the book.

"But..." I bite my lip. He knows what Dr. Santos, Dr. Gardener and Dr. Ross said to us. Another pregnancy is close to never happening. There's a 5% chance I will ever get pregnant again. Because of what I've been through, because of what they did to me...

"I know." he says, his fingers brushing through my hair. "But I want to try."

We're already having sex without protection. Given this chance, there is no reason to use protection since it probably is not going to happen any way. "So you want to start tracking my cycle?" I ask him back. Planned sex... I gulp, there is no such thing as planned sex with us. We are addicted to each other's bodies and souls.

"Yes." his lips kiss mine.

"Okay." I say, giving in. "But it could take years for me to even get pregnant. Staying pregnant is a whole different story." Given my scarred uterus, his wish is close to being a miracle. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up every time my period is late or doesn't come for a month or two. My period is all over the place right now. Regulating my period should be step one. Then we can start focusing on my cycle. And then..." his lips shut me off.

"I know. I know, I am asking a lot. I'm also aware that this might never happen naturally again. And that's fine. We can try and when the time is right, we'll seek a specialist."

I brush through his hair, "I want Adaline to have siblings, too. I don't want her to be an only child."

He smiles at me, "I think we should get right into it then."

 _End of Flashback_

He nods, "Adaline's fast asleep. I checked up on her on my way here."

"She's dreaming of formulas and mathematics probably." I smile. Raising a highly gifted child is a task neither of us was prepared for. But together we'll make it.

"She's using her dreams to review her work of the day." his fingers lace with mine. "She's not relaxing... Her brain is working in ways we can only be amazed of."

She has lucid dreams. I'm still wondering how long she has been having them. "Speaking of amazement, she just showed me today that she can play the trumpet!"

"No!" he breathes out sounding just as amazed as me.

I nod, "Ms. Williamson wanted to challenge her last week at piano class and handed her the trumpet after playing a few notes. Adaline caught up with ease. She showed me that as we played together in the studio today - me on the piano and she on the trumpet." I shake my head, still in disbelief. "She says she likes the challenge that comes with it."

"The long breath?"

I nod, "She's a miracle."

He tilts his head to the side, "Yes."

There is no way to deny her brightness. I'm so glad we're letting her attend a school for people like her: highly gifted and talented. I gasp as his fingers touch my face. The last days have been tough on us. We've been both struggling with work issues. And on top of those I am taking hormonal shots every day via a syringe. That boost of hormones has been making me ride a horrible emotional rollercoaster for almost two years now. With no result so far.

He opens his silver tie, "I need a shower after all that shit I had to go through. Seriously, when something is dead, it's dead. There's no need to make such a fuss about the details." He shakes his head as he throws the tie into the laundry basket.

"Adaline made sketches tonight. Of the stars constellations she saw. To discuss it with you tomorrow." I watch him getting out of his trousers, being mesmerised as always. Seven years of marriage, nine years of being with him in total and I still can't get enough of him. I never will.

He lets out a frustrated growl, "Shit, I forgot about that." He throws the pants into the laundry basket along with his black socks.

"Don't worry about it. She seemed okay." He starts unbuttoning his white oxford shirt, slowly revealing his toned muscles.

"That's because she is getting used to us fucking up." He gets out of the shirt.

"We are not fucking up. We are working parents. We have a job we love."

"We have a daughter we love more." He throws it into the laundry basket.

I sigh as he stripes down his black Armani briefs, "I'm going to head to bed."

He frowns at me before turning around to throw his underwear into the laundry basket. "You're not joining me?"

I allow my eyes to dance down the naked backside of my husband, "You had a tough day. You are tired and need to relax."

"I need to let off steam." He turns around, "And I can do that in the shower with you. Or in the fucking room. However you prefer." My eyes stare at his pulsing cock. He can be ready within a blink of an eye.

But so can I.

I get out of my silk nightgown and stripe down my laced panties in one movement before I rush over to him. I kiss him hardly, feeling his cock twitching against my stomach as he returns my kiss. His hands glide down my body until they rest on my hips. Our tongues entwine just as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my ankles above his butt. I don't even think of giving him a chance to catch some air. If he wants to let off steam, it needs to get steamy between us first. I hear him opening the glass door of our shower before he steps in. He closes the door behind us, our tongues still dancing a tango. I feel the hot desire floating through my body, setting it on fire from within. Suddenly my back crashes against the marble wall and I let go of his lips as this strangely beautiful feeling of pleasure and pain runs through my veins. He grins at me as his hand turns on the water. A second later, I feel hot water running down my body, matching the steamy atmosphere between us. I wrap my arms around his neck before pulling him into another kiss. My husband wants to let go off some steam.

What my husband wants my husband gets.

His lips leave mine before he kisses the nape of my neck and down to my cleavage. Moans escape my lips as I feel his touch creating fireworks. "I can't promise you an orgasm." He kisses my wishbone before he takes a step back. Not once he has left me unsatisfied. Not once in nine years.

I brush through his chestnut coloured hair, wetting it. "Don't you worry about me. It's you who needs to let off some steam." I kiss him softly, but let go as I feel his cock sliding into me, stretching me. A deep erotic cry escapes my lips as I feel him filling me to a point it almost hurts. "Oh fuck!" I breathe out as his fingers grab my hands behind his neck. He laces his fingers around my wrists before stretching my arms above me. He pins me against the cold marble wall, stretching my upper body. I feel my body embracing him even more, the stretch makes everything even better. He kisses my wishbone again before his lips close around my right nipple. I feel him sucking and I wince as he bites into it. He growls and I feel his cock twitching inside of me. "I'll be rough." he breathes out before his bright blue orbs find mine.

I nod and squeeze his left hand with mine, feeling his white golden wedding band. "Fuck me, Troy."

He grins before he starts sliding out of me. With one hard thrust, my back crashes against the marble wall behind me before I feel him stretching me out again. A growl mixed with arousal escapes my lungs. This feels so good.

"God, you are so tight, so warm... so wonderful." He starts to move faster, using me as his outlet. It's rare that I allow him to do that with me, but there are times I need him just as much. There are times I need to let off steam, too. I arch my back as I feel his hands moving further up, stretching me to a level my body dances on the thin line between pleasure and pain. Holy crap! Quickly, I feel my orgasm building as he continues thrusting into me with this sexy speed. Whether the sex is hard or soft, my body responds to his perfectly. I start meeting his thrusts half-way before my back crashes against the marble wall anyway. Suddenly the orgasm explodes inside of me, sending me straight to paradise. As I hear the blood rushing through me, I feel him continuing thrusting into me with that same hard pace. He comes in a loud growl, longer than me. He releases the grip on my wrists, freeing my arms. They fall down my body before I let my hands glide up his biceps. His muscles vibrate under my touch as the orgasm still rushes through his system. He's as addicted to me as I am to him - and that will never change. I kiss his left cheek as deals with the aftershock of his orgasm. As he opens his eyes, I stare into a sea of sapphire blue. Dark, daunting and full of sexual desire. I lick my lips before grinning.

This was just the start.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later:

My eyes focus on my husband's navy colored suit as I follow him through the long narrow hallway. I can hear the blood pounding loudly in my ears, my hands are getting sweaty and I'm starting to feel hot. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous.

And there's nothing to be nervous about yet.

Or no one.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I am Maya." A woman with black long hair and light blue eyes introduces herself towards me, holding her hand out.

I gulp down the golfball in my throat and shake her hand, hoping she doesn't notice my sweaty hands. "Nice to meet you." I say with a smile on my lips.

This woman could change our life forever.

Her bright blue orbs focus my husband and I can see her flush as they shake hands, but it doesn't concern me. I am feeling too nervous to feel any jealously. Troy hands her the paper we filled out while waiting for our call.

"Welcome to Adoption Focus." she gestures towards the two chairs across a simple white desk, "Take a seat."

I sit down on the left chair while Troy takes the right. I cross my legs behind my ankles, perhaps I shouldn't have decided to wear that dark blue skirt with the white blouse. Am I overdressed? Is there something like a dress code when you visit an Adoption Agency? I don't know.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asks after she got seated behind the desk as well.

I feel Troy grabbing my right hand. It's unusual of him to show affection in public, even if it's just holding hands. Maybe he's doing it to influence Maya. Or maybe he's holding my hand to calm me down. Either way, it seems to work as Maya's blue orbs focus our hands for a second. "We would like to adopt a child."

She smiles at Troy before looking at me, "That's lovely to hear."

I force myself to smile. That woman seems nice. She doesn't want to harm me. God, why am I so nervous then?

"Is there anything for me to consider?" she asks us, "Skin color? Eye color? Hair color?"

I frown at her, is this like ordering a tailored suit? What's next? Emotional baggage? Suddenly this feels so weird. Even weirder than I imagined.

"Well, we're pretty open." Troy starts, "No ethnical, social or cultural preference."

"Any age?"

"Seven." My voice is almost a whisper, "And we would like to adopt a girl."

Maya nods, as she starts typing data into her iMac. "From the UK?"

"The country she comes from doesn't matter." I say and smile at Troy, whose eyes seemed glued on mine. After months of discussing this, we're finally here.

 _Flashback:_

 _Quickly, I rush through the marbled foyer that's inside Bolton's Enterprises. I rush through the crowded people, that seem to want to block my way. Keeping my gold card ready, I slide it through the machine to get through security and to the elevator. The man behind the marbled reception desk smiles at me. I don't smile back. My smile belongs to another man. I get into the glass elevator. Sliding the gold card through, I press the 36th button. This way the elevator will drive up straight to the 36th floor. No stops in between. No distractions. As the doors glide close, a hand appears. I wince before the doors open again. I don't know if this person is just stupid or wants to mess with me and my short time. A familiar blonde head with bright green eyes steps in._

 _"Lucas." I breathe out._

 _He stops next to me, "Gabriella, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm ovulating." I say with a shrug. Behind us I can see the River Thames getting smaller as we rise higher. This glass elevator is so cool!_

 _He nods, understanding the message right away. "Miley's pregnant." He breathes out._

 _My mouth drops open as I feel my world crashing down. "What?" I look away from the shrinking River Thames over to my brother-in-law._

 _"Oh god, she's going to kill me for telling you! Fuck, what have I done. I promised to keep my mouth shut and not tell anyone!" He is glowing, though. "I mean, the pregnancy wasn't planned but it happened and we wanted to have kids anyway." He starts babbling, "But she wanted to wait to tell you until... the right moment came along."_

 _Miley's pregnant... She's pregnant... She's having a baby... A baby... "H-how far is she?" I ask, still in shock._

 _"13th week." His green eyes are sparkling with pride as the door glides open. I can't believe I didn't notice anything when I saw her just over a month ago. But I guess I was too busy with my own problems._

 _"I am happy for you. Very happy." I say, finding my manners before I step out of the elevator._

 _He follows me out of the elevator, "Don't tell Mils that I told you."_

 _I nod, "Of course."_

 _"I'll take all of Troy's work for the rest of the day."_

 _"Thank you." I whisper, trying to fight the urge to cry as we part paths. I walk through the long hallway, passing my husband's assistant. Lucy smiles at me and I smile back, not hearing what she says. Without knocking, I tear the door open. I watch my husband sitting at his desk, holding a phone in one hand and a pen in the other. His bright blue eyes look up and I watch them from turning turquoise to a clouded blue. He knows right away when something's wrong. He always does._

 _"I'll call you back, Henry. Something's come up." He says without waiting for the caller to response. He hangs up, rushes over to me and shuts the door close behind me just as I fall to my knees, sobbing heavily. I start crying, tucking my knees in. I am overreacting, I know but I just can't hold it in anymore. It's too much. Everything's too much..._

 _I feel the wood door behind my back and a hand on my shoulder. In the back of my mind, I hear my husband saying something. But I don't listen. I can't answer. It takes me a few minutes to get myself together, to my ears listen to the words that come of out my husband's mouth._

 _"What happened?" By now, my husband is sitting next to me, leaning against the wooden door. In a twenty thousand pound suit._

 _I look up at him and watch him raising his thumb. He wipes away the tears that are still rolling down my cheeks, "I just met Lucas in the elevator."_

 _His bright blue eyes are still clouded. I think he thinks his brother made a mistake._

 _"Miley's pregnant." I say in one breath._

 _"What?_

 _"She got pregnant without trying."I whisper again. "And we've tried... and tried... and tried. I get shots, I take my temperature, I put my legs in the air and nothing! The universe says screw you Gabriella and gives Miley a kid. And they didn't even try! I mean, what the hell is wrong? Is there a reason for this? I mean, if you could think of any reason at all why the universe is so screwed up and mean, now would be an amazingly good time to tell me because I have lost faith!" The hormones are talking as I am completely overreacting again. But after all these years and all these cycles and hormones I am just tired and frustrated._

 _He pulls me into his arms, "We'll have another baby. One way or another we will expand our family."_

 _"I am so tired of all of this... six years... we've been trying for six years! Adaline's seven now. And there are times when you are not home and I bring her to bed and she asks me why she doesn't have any siblings. She told me that she wishes for a little brother or sister every single night before she goes to sleep. Every fucking night, Troy! What the hell am I suppose to tell her then?!" My vision gets blurry again. It's so tough on all of us, but I feel like Adaline gets hurt the most. She suffers the most. "On her birthday she told me that her biggest wish was to get a sibling." I breathe out. I didn't mean to tell him that, since Della asked to keep this between us. But suddenly everything is slipping of my tongue._

 _His embrace gets tighter, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

 _I gulp, resting my chin on his right shoulder, "Because I didn't want to pressure you more than I already do. I mean, tracking down my cycle is enough pressure. It has been for over six years. I didn't..." I don't finish my sentence but inhale instead. His scent of blueberries and warm summer nights gives me more comfort than he knows. "I mean, it's hard enough for her to find friends. Even with ballet and piano class. She's a genius but a loner. Even in class at school. She doesn't only do ballet because she loves it, it keeps her mind sane. Her mind is always thinking. Always... Given her IQ, it's no wonder. She's brighter than any of her classmates - and sometimes teachers too. But she wishes for a bigger family. She wants someone equally bright, someone who understands her."_

 _"Maybe we should adopt? Let's consider this option."_

 _I sigh, "I want to give birth to a baby. It's your biggest wish and I want to fulfill that wish."_

 _His fingers brush through my hair, "Having this family is more than I could ever wish for."_

 _I tilt my head to the side, "But you want another baby as badly as me. You want someone with our DNA... and I want to carry one. I want to feel the mood swings, the kicks, the morning sickness and the ultrasounds. I want that. I want all of that."_

 _"We can finish this cycle and then see a specialist. There has to be more that we can do. Okay?"_

 _I nod, "Okay. But what if I don't get pregnant again? What if-"_

 _"Let's finish this cycle and take it step after step. We have two months left. We can visit an agency for adoption if you want to. I mean, adoption is usually a very long process. It can take years."_

 _"Okay because our family deserves more laughter, more love... our house deserves more feet running around."_

 _He nods, "I'll make some calls."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Okay, we have a databank that's world wide." she smiles at me.

"We would like to adopt a seven year old girl that's highly gifted." Troy concretes my answer.

"Highly gifted?" she asks us back. She sounds surprised.

"We have a daughter that is highly gifted and talented. We would like to adopt someone similar to her. To make it easier for her." I explain.

She types something into her iMac.

"Search for a complicated child. Usually highly gifted children get into trouble if they don't get supported properly." Troy suggests.

"There are a lot of troubled children." Maya actually dares to laugh as her eyes rest on the iMac. As soon as they leave it and see Troy's she is immediately silent. He's no one to joke about. "Well, I have some data of girls which could be a fit. Have a look at the files at home. A social worker will be meeting you once you have made a decision. She'll want to have a look at your home, interview you both of you and talk to your daughter."

I frown, "So, that's it?" I ask her confused. I thought this would take longer.

"At the first appointment we don't go in depth with the adopting party." she turns around and opens a drawer before getting out folders. She stacks them on the desk. "Usually the adopting party needs to sleep over it, discuss things through... and make a finale decision. Sadly, most people do back down as they are afraid of the task that's raising a child. Not just mentally, but financially as well."

I gulp, finances are not one of our problems. "That's really sad to hear."

She nods before opening another drawer, "I'll hand you a few more." I watch her stacking three more files on the already eight file pile. "Read the files through carefully. There are pictures included and current locations."

Troy nods, "We will." he ensures her before handing me a stack of six files.

"Okay, this would be all for now. Everything else will happen after your decision."

"How... How fast is this going to get through? I mean after we chose... a child." I ask her. I feel like we're talking about a broken car I just drove into the car workshop to get fixed.

"Well that depends on various factors. First your schedule and when you can meet the social worker. Then it's the time when you meet her for the first time. After that it can take very little or a quite long time until the child starts trusting you. Once you've built the trust and you think this child is the perfect fit - which needs to be there from every party involved - then you'll be able to sign the papers."

I bite my lip, that was not the answer I wanted to hear.

"I know you want a time. Everyone that walks through these doors wants a time. But this is no appendectomy which takes 30 minutes to one hour. This is real life. It needs time. Time to develop and grow."

I nod, "Thank you for your help." I rise from my chair.

Maya smiles at me, "Thank you for coming and being so open minded. It's unusual for a couple to have only so little criteria."

"We are a very open couple." Troy ensures her before shaking hands with her.

"Until next time."

* * *

I follow Ryan through the auditorium, where about a hundred families are all looking for their seat. It's awfully full as families from all pupils were invited to the annual summer concert which the girls do for the parents. Chattering noise starts filling my ears and I see a few pairs of eyes recognizing me. They know my daughter goes to this school, they see me picking her up from school almost daily. Yet they seem shocked to see me at the summer concert of Falkner House. Like it would a totally abnormal thing to do for a mother. Just because I am a very successful working woman, doesn't mean I am not less of a mother. My eyes focus on Miley's waving hand. She's already sitting in the sixth row with Luc. My phone vibrates in my hands and I take a look at the screen. 'I'll be late. Safe me a seat.' I shake my head as I take a seat next to Lucas. I place my bag on the seat next to me before I look up at Luc's frowning face.

"You seem in a bad mood."

He seriously dares to be late?! He held a speech about prioritizing our daughter and now he's doing this! I clench my teeth. This evening is very important to Adaline. She wanted us all to come. I only allowed Kelsi to stay home because she has the flu. The only excuse I will tolerate. And now this! Her father is fucking- "Gabi?" he asks me.

"Your brother is dancing on a thin line tonight." I growl before holding up the screen of my phone.

Lucas reads the text message before nodding.

"You know something about this?" I ask him back.

He shakes his head, "When I left he said he wanted to look through a few more papers so we can close the deal tomorrow without any last minute surprises."

"Well, he'll be experiencing a surprise when he dares to miss this tonight." I breathe out my threat. My blood starts boiling and my hands form fists. I swear if he screws this up, if he ruins tonight for our daughter... I shake my head. He better not.

"I'm sure he'll be here last minute." Lucas smiles at me but his smile drops when I look at them. "I hope for him."

"Hey," Miley grabs my wrist, "why are you so grumpy?"

"Troy is fucking with my nerves."

"He's not coming?" Miley is shocked.

"Yes, I-"

"We don't know that yet. But we hope he will come." Lucas interrupts me.

"You want me to go there and drag him here? I can play the pregnant card and cry a little." she grins at me. "We'll be here before Adaline's turn."

I shake my head, "He better not need any motivation to be here tonight other than her daughter who is going to be up on that stage." I hiss.

"Oh, you're really mad..." Miley leans back in the chair.

"When's her turn?"

"She's the last with the choir and orchestra. He has forty five minutes to come here. And he better show his ass or I will make sure next year, he's going to be sitting here watching them setting this stage up until the very last person left this auditorium."

* * *

I clap into my hands, trying to contain the anger that's boiling in my veins. Adaline's turn is now and he is still not here. How dare he hurt her like that! He knows exactly how important today is for her! And he chose to work! TO WORK!

He chose work every fucking single time.

The girl group that just performed a beautiful melody with glasses filled with water leaves the stage. "And now for the first time ever," Mrs. Fields, Adaline's music teacher starts, "we have the girls choir singing a brand new song-"

"I'm here." my husband's voice interrupts Mrs. Fields voice and I look to my left. I pick up my purse and watch him sitting down before I focus on the stage again. He tries to take my hand, but I pull it away. He knew I'd be mad, he might as well feel it now. "Gabriella," he starts.

"No." I interrupt him, my eyes still focused on the stage.

He's smart, because he doesn't try another time.

I can see the girls choir walking on stage, all dressed in the same light blue dress with black ballerinas. I scan through the crowd on stage but I don't see my daughter. Where is she? She's supposed to be here... Where is she?

"Where's Della?" I ask, leaning over to Lucas.

"There." he points at the piano on the stage.

I frown as I watch Della taking a seat. "She's playing?" I thought she would sing with the rest of the choir. She didn't mention anything about playing.

"She composed the song." he explains, his green eyes looking at me.

"WHAT?!" I can't hide my shocked expression. She didn't tell me that she was composing a song! A freaking song! My daughter is an artistic genius!

"But you would have heard that if you didn't talk to Troy." he hisses through his teeth as the noise around me disappears. I lean back into the chair, still too amazed by the information that Luc gave me. I look at my husband, whose eyes are focused on me. "Adaline composed the song." I breathe out, making him smile.

"She did?" his voice is full of amazement and pride.

I return his smile before looking back at Adaline who starts playing. I feel my heart bursting out of love as her notes fill my ears. She's so amazing! I should record this. Crap, why didn't I get out my phone?! I move to bent down to pick up my phone but stop as I see three other proud family members who have all their iPhones out and are recording this, so we can be the proud parents. I smile before knotting my fingers together and resting them on my thighs. A moment later I feel his hand resting on mine and I don't make a move. This moment belongs to Adaline. This moment belongs to our daughter. So, in that very moment we are not an arguing married couple, but we are insanely proud parents.

* * *

Diana gave us one advice when we got married: We shall never go angry to bed. But after a day like this, it's really hard not to. I start unbuttoning my blouse as I feel his eyes burning into my back. I turn around as I get out of the blouse. I haven't talked to him the whole evening. "What?" I snap at him, sounding as mad as I still feel. He made me feel bad for forgetting to pick her up once and expects me to just forgive him for being late again. So far, at every school concert or ballet performance or chess tournament he was late or didn't make it at all. Not once was he punctual. Not once!

"Adaline's asleep." he breathes out, hiding his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Good." I say as I open the zipper of my skirt. I get out of my heels and stripe down the skirt, revealing the matching panties to my bra.

"Gabriella," he starts and I twist my body around to face those apologetic eyes.

I place my hands on my hips, seeing his body reacting to my image. If he thinks he's getting sex tonight, he couldn't be more wrong! "What?" I ask him again.

"I am sorry." he keeps his head low. Apologizing has never been one of his best skills.

"Sorry?" I repeat, rising my eyebrows. "You think saying I am sorry is enough?!" I hiss at him, turning around full way. "You think I need your apology?! We're long past an apology, Troy! You kept preaching the same sermon to me over and over again about how Della should be our priority and that work is beneath our family on the list and blah blah blah." I start gesturing with my hands, "But it's you who keeps coming late to concerts or ballet shows or chess tournaments or anything other concerning Adaline. You choose work over her! You!" I point at him. "And when it happens with Della already, then how the hell do you expect things to be when we adopt girl?! You will pull the same thing with her as well. The very same thing."

He clenches his teeth before looking into my eyes. Now he's just as mad at me. "Gabriella," he breathes out his warning.

I don't know if it's really me or just the hormones talking. But I am beyond furious with him. "How are we going to do that then?! With two girls, huh? Do you think anyone would allow us to adopt-"

"You know exactly what it's like! You did it just as many times. You-" he starts arguing.

"I know when I have to stop!" I yell at him so loudly that he stumbles over his feet from the echoes. He didn't expect me to get so loud. But he better not have provoked me then.

I watch his mouth opening before his lips form a thin line. His blue orbs are wide and full of surprise. His dominant side seems to have vanished. He's angry but he knows when not to mess with me.

"Say it." I urge him to. I know I am right. Whatever he thinks is wrong. I am right.

He shakes his head, "I don't want to fight."

"Then you better not have pulled this stunt!"

He reacts with silence instead of putting oil into the fire that's raging between us. I brush through my curls and wait for him to say something. He better say the right words.

"I apologized to her and to you. What else do you want?" he waves his hands in the air before walking closer to me.

What I want?! He wants to know what I want? He should ask what his daughter wants! He should think about what he's doing to her! I shake my head in anger. What I want... "I want you to promise me that you will never do such a thing again. Ever." I say as he reaches me. His bright blue orbs stare into mine. I can see them changing into a turquoise color as his smell fills my nostrils. I feel my body reacting to his but refuse to give into the urge. Not tonight.

"I can't do that and you know it." he breathes out slowly as he lifts his hands to touch me.

He... He can't?! What the fuck is wrong with him?! Why the hell is he always choosing work over her?! Why is he so obsessed with work and doesn't realize how much he fucks up?! Why is he so fucking blind?! I shake my head, fighting the tears. The hormones are making me even sadder than I would normally feel. He wanted a family, but he's not being the father she needs him to be. He's not there for her the way he should be. He's not... How is this suppose to change if we get the chance to adopt a child? How the hell is this going to work with two seven year olds?! I need him to pull together with me. I need him in the same boat. And he... I tilt my head to the side and inhale deeply, allowing the tears to roll down my cheeks as his hands touch my shoulders. "You are hurting her. No one hurts my daughter. No one." my voice shakes, but I don't know if it's because of the tears in my eyes or the anger in my veins.

He nods, "Okay." he breathes out as his eyes turn bright blue again. I watch them becoming glassy, as he realizes what he's been doing not just towards her but me as well.

"Okay?" I ask him back.

"Yes. No more missing or coming late to anything related Della." he gives me his word. Over the years I have learnt that his word is law.

"Good." I say, fondling his cheek. He places his hand on mine before wrapping his fingers around my hand. He pulls my hand to his lips before kissing my knuckles.

"I really am sorry."

"I know..." I trail off and smile.

He returns my smile, "That's the first smile I saw on your lips since this morning."

"Well," I try hard to not smile any wider from his words, "you really did piss me off." he lets go of my hand and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I noticed. You can really make me feel that." I can feel his warm palms on my waist.

I press my forehead against his and close the gap between us. I feel his body warmth through his clothes, "And what do I make you feel right now?"

* * *

 **A new chapter. It means the world to me if you guys reviewed this. :)**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a sigh as I turn the page. My eyes are dry and tired, but I am not done for the day. The staff meeting took longer than I expected it to be but that's okay. It was necessary to hear everyone out, hear about improvements and about what is already doing great. Communication is one of the most important values in my firm. But talking for three instead of one hour made me switch everything in my schedule for today. And that caused me to still be here when everyone else is already at home with their loved ones, pets or family. It's going to be another night I am not able to bring my daughter to bed. I just finished my e-mails an hour ago and now I have to go through this stack of paper before finally heading home. Just a few more bills and statistics about my other branches in Stockholm and New York City. Both, I visit twice a year. They've been doing so well that I should consider opening at least another two. But I'm worried it's going to be too much for me to watch over. I am already drowning in work and struggling to find that famous work-life-balance. We both are. My fingers reach for the highlighter as the door opens. Confused, I look at the watch on my computer. It's almost seven. No one should be here. No one but me.

A smile appears on my lips as I watch my daughter walking in as confidently as her father does. A baby pink skirt is wrapped around her hips. She's wearing tights underneath and her baby pink ballet shoes are tied around her ankles. There's a white top beneath the baby pink cardigan she's wearing. Her wavy chestnut colored hair is twisted into a bun that has a bow at the front. Her bright blue eyes are sparkling, her lips form a smile and her cheeks are rosy. She just came from ballet class.

"Mommy!" she breathes out before running through the whole room.

I open my arms and embrace her tightly as she reaches me. I place a kiss on her cheek. "You just made my day."

She chuckles from the kiss before her bright blue orbs look at me, "What are you doing?"

"Going through bills and statistics. Do you want to have a look?" I ask her, knowing her insatiable thirst of knowledge. She nods and I pick her up, so she can sit on my lap. As her eyes scan through the numbers and letters I look at the third party in this room. I feel the heat inside of my rising the moment I lay my eyes on him. My husband's wearing his usual three piece suit in a grey color with a navy silk tie. His bright blue orbs are sparkling at me and I know he's fighting the same battle as me right now. I watch him walking around the desk and feel my breath quickening as he reaches me. I forget Adaline's weight on my thighs as my heart starts racing in my chest. He places his left hand on my right shoulder and I feel the touch echoing through my whole body. Sweet Jesus, I can't even go a day without wanting him - I never could since we met.

"We wanted to surprise you." my eyes watch his lips moving as his deep voice raises the hairs in my neck and fires up the desire inside of me.

I place my hand on his before wrapping my fingers around it. I can feel his wedding band. "You managed to do that quite well." my voice is hoarse as desire starts clouding my senses. If we were alone, I- My thoughts get interrupted by his lips meeting mine. He kisses me softly, yet passionately but it's way too short. As his lips let go of mine, my teeth bite into my lower lip. I need more than that.

"Guys, would you please stop kissing? I need to think of improvements." Adaline's voice reaches my ears as I still have only eyes for her father. She's taking this very seriously. She always did with every task we gave her. It's just the way she is.

A chuckle escapes my lips and I let go of my husband's hand to wrap my arms around her. Her body doesn't respond to my touch as I place my head on her right shoulder. She's too focused. "I haven't thought of any." I breathe out.

Her tiny fingers flip another page before her lips form a thin line. She looks just like her daddy next to me. "Hm..." her eyes read the last passage before looking at me. "That's boring. You're doing too well."

I laugh out loud, "That's not boring. This is really good news."

She shrugs, "You don't challenge me." with that she hops of my lap.

I frown at her. I don't think I ever challenged her enough.

"Can I go into studio three?" she asks me with puppy eyes. Oh, she surely knows how to play that card.

I nod, "Go." That's where the piano and the trumpet are. I wonder which one she'll choose to play today.

"Fifteen minutes." Troy breathes out as she runs out of my office. I chuckle as I watch her skirt floating through the air. She's such a happy child. I just wish she'd finally meet someone like her. "Is that enough for you?"

I look up at him, meeting his bright blue orbs. "What?"

"Fifteen minutes, is that enough?" he asks me again.

I close my eyes. My office is off-limits. It has been since I opened Unfaithful Records. I bite my lip as I open my eyes again. "I just bring some of it home." I say and nod before I start collecting the sheets of paper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just sometimes the day doesn't have enough hours to finish everything..." I trail off.

"We could head home and you finish work here while I prepare dinner. You can join us afterwards." he suggests.

I shake my head, "If I stay here I won't be home before midnight." I explain as I collect another folder.

"Okay." he nods as I pick up my purse.

"How was your day?" I ask him as he grabs the paper and folders out of my hands.

"Work was alright. We closed a deal today with Chinese business men. We give them money for research and they give us their results of their testing. The employees there get paid more and can work therefore better. A win-win. I had three conference calls before lunch after closing the deal. It was a bit hectic. But I did manage to have lunch with my brother. That was nice. We should do that more often. But picking up Della from ballet class was the cherry on top." he smiles at me as I switch off the lamp.

"She looks so adorable in that ballet outfit." I say as I mirror his smile.

"I was at the agency during my lunch break today." he starts as we walk through the hallway.

"Did Maya have any new files for us?"

"She gave me another ten." We've been looking for three months now. So far, no child was the right fit but we haven't lost hope yet. Della on the other side has not seen the huge amount of files we've already worked through. We want her to face the finale decision - her sister and not the 139 candidates we looked at so far.

I nod, "We should go through those soon. Tonight maybe."

"When exactly? Between Dinner, your work and bringing Della to bed?"

I stop and look at him, why is he so pissed? "We could do it after all of that."

His lips form a thin line, "Good."

"If you have something to say, just say it." I say, rising an eyebrow at him.

He looks at me for a second and I know he's debating whether or not to start this quarrel. If he does, I'll win in the end. I always do. Eventually, he shakes his head. "No."

"Good." I say and continue walking.

"Have you had your shot today?"

"Yes." I say nodding, "But I'm not fertile today, so maybe we shouldn't..." I stop as I feel his hand grabbing mine.

He kisses my knuckles, "Let's do one task after another and then see how tired you are."

I nod, "Okay."

With laced fingers we continue walking in silence until we reach studio three where our daughter is. I open the door and see her sitting on the black music stool in front of the black Bechstein piano. My heart skips a beat at the image I am seeing. Her head however is resting on the keys and her chestnut colored waves are spread all over the keynotes. She fell asleep in those fifteen minutes. But I'm sure whatever she played before was better than any of my compositions. I smile, somehow she's even more beautiful when she's asleep.

"I think someone had a tough day." I breathe out, nodding towards Adaline.

His blue eyes look from me over to the huge live room that holds most of my instruments. I watch his eyes soften and his lips forming the same smile, "I think so, too." With that he unlaces our fingers and walks into the live room. I watch him carefully picking her up. Della's head is resting against his chest as he scoops her in his arms. I hold the door open for them and watch him walking back to me. He used to carry me in his arms the same way.

Now, he carries our daughter in his arms.

* * *

I take a sip of my lavender tea before placing the cup back on the marble coaster in the dinning room. My eyes are focused on a photograph on the left side inside the open folder laying on the table. There's a seven year old girl smiling at me. She has red hair and lots of freckles are sprinkled around her light green eyes. There's a smile on her lips that looks fake. Probably only for this one photo. I look to the right side and scan her profile, that's covering always the same things: Heather Blackwood; seven years old; currently in Nottinghamshire. She has been in the orphanage for about two years. So far no one has shown any interest in her. No religious information, no brothers or sisters. I flip the page and look at her social profile. She bonds well with other children, doesn't disagree with teachers and is doing quite good at school. In other words, she has no social problems. I bite my lip as I take another look at her. She seems like a really good girl, but nothing inside of me reacts to her. It just doesn't feel right.

I close the folder that is number ten for tonight and place it on the stack on the right side, adding it to the last nine folders. So far, no child has made it to the left side. Searching for my daughter is one of the hardest tasks I ever faced.

Troy looks up from the other side of the table, "Not the right fit?" He has the same stack on his side. We went through twenty files tonight - twenty children. It feels like giving up on each and every one of them. I hate that.

I nod before knotting my fingers together. "I didn't expect it to be this hard."

He shows me a sad but understanding smile. "Was that the last one?"

"Yes." It's almost midnight by now and after dinner Della is the only one in this house that has reached the dreamland. It took us nearly three and a half hours to go through each file properly - to give each girl the attention she needed. "What about you? Are you done?"

"Yes. I think we should call it a night."

I bite my lip. I still have work upstairs in my study. Work that needs to be done by the morning. I let out a sigh. I can't call it a night yet. I'm not even close to calling it a night yet.

"What?"

I brush through my hair, "I still have work to do upstairs."

He tilts his head to the side, eyeballing me. I know he was hoping for a very different answer. "How long will that work take you?"

I shrug, "An hour, but not longer." Hopefully.

"Alright, I'll hit the gym then." he rises from the chair. He needs to burn off his desire for me.

I mirror his movement before walking over to him. I place my palms on his chest and feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. I know he wants to do something else. "I'll try to be quick."

He wraps his arms around my waist before pressing his forehead against mine. I feel his breath against my face and try desperately to ignore the throbbing between my legs. I can't give into my desire. Not yet. I have work to finish.

* * *

Yawning I put out the lamp that's standing on my dark wooden desk. The moon is shining into my study, being the only light in the room now. It's two in the morning. I took longer than I wished but I am finally done. With bare feet I close the door and walk down the hallway that's leading to our bedroom. I stop at Adaline's room and have to restrain myself to not peek into it. She's fast asleep anyway. Just like my husband will be. Another yawn escapes my lips as I continue walking down the hall. I have to be up at seven, so five hours of sleep will have to do it for me. Over the years I've noticed that I can even work with four hours of sleep - three or two that's when it gets critical. Those are the days when I might fire my assistants or snap at an employee. But anything over three hours works with me and my mood. My fingers wrap around the doorknob before I open the door of our bedroom. As predicted I see my husband sleeping in our bed. The only light coming in is from the moon and the stars that shine through the window. Without turning on the light in the dressing room as well I pick up a shirt from his side of the closet and fresh underwear from mine. With my hands full of clothes, I walk into our bathroom and close the door before switching on the light. I blink a few times to adjust to the bright lightening and yawn again as I strip of my clothes from this long work day. I place the skirt, my blouse and underwear into the laundry basket before pulling on one of the drawers beneath the sink. I get out a pouch that contains my hormone cocktail and a syringe. Quickly I aspirate the syringe before injecting the long needle into my left thigh. I bite my lip as pain rushes through my body. All these years of hormonal injections almost every day and I am still not used to the feeling of having a needle in my thigh or stomach. I get the needle out, throw away the syringe and place an alcohol patch on the place where the needle was to disinfect it. My eyes look at the shower that my husband used before going to bed. There are still drops of water on the glass doors, but there's no moisture in the room. He must have had a long cold shower again - however long it took to get rid of the erection I made him go to bed with. I let out a sigh, I haven't been the wife I should be. I mean, we're still having sex but something is different. My eyes stare at the wooden braided basket that contains my syringe - I definitely know what has changed. Those hormones made me change - they make me moody, grumpy, sensitive and incredibly bitchy. I am not the same woman I was before we started with this therapy. But we agreed to do anything in order for me to become pregnant again however long it will take. I just didn't think that five years later we'd still be doing the same thing. I change into my fresh underwear and his shirt as I rather sleep than take a long hot shower. I can still do that in the morning. I'd rather sleep.

I open the door and stop in my movement as I see my husband sleeping in the ray of light that shining onto him. He looks so peaceful and so incredibly hot. Nine years of relationship and I still can't get enough of him. I never will.

I bite my lip as I feel desire rushing through me and focussing between my legs. Reluctantly, I switch off the lights in the bathroom before walking over to our bed. I shouldn't wake him up. Carefully, I climb into the bed and lay down next to him. My eyes rest on his face that's turned into my direction. He's sleeping on his back as he always does. His breath is evenly, his chest is rising and falling in regular intervals. He's asleep. I shouldn't wake him up.

The urge in my fingers to brush through his hair is strong and I bite my lip to restrain myself from touching him. If I wake him up now, we'll be up until the morning. I shouldn't wake him up. I shouldn't.

But I have to.

My fingers brush through his chestnut brown hair that feels like silk. I fondle his left cheek, feeling the stubbles of his beard beneath my fingertips. In the morning he will remove them like he always does. With my thumb I run over his lips that I want to kiss for the rest of my life. So, I kiss him softly. Once. Twice. And a third time until I feel his tongue reacting to mine. Our tongues start dancing a slow waltz before changing the tempo to an Argentinian tango. I feel his hands on my waist before pulling me closer to him. Our bodies meet and I feel his cock vibrating against my stomach. Before I can wrap my leg around his hips, I feel him rolling me on my back while his tongue still dances with mine. He doesn't even give me time to breathe as his fingers move beneath his shirt that I am wearing. They hook around my panties and tear them down to my knees without his lips leaving mine once. My hands move beneath his shirt and up his back as I feel the desire inside of me driving me crazy. I want him so badly. I wanted him since I first laid eyes on him. My nails softly scratch down his back before stopping at his boxers. His lips leave mine and I take this moment to catch my breath as his lips softly kiss the left side of my neck. My thumbs hook into the fabric of his Armani briefs before freeing his cock from it's woolen cage. His lips leave my neck as he gets out of his briefs before he disappears underneath the blanket. I feel his hands freeing my knees from my underwear as well. His lips kiss my right ankle, my right calf and the inside of my right thigh. I am on fire as all of his kisses echo in my sex, clouding my thoughts while at the same time focussing on him. Moans escape my lips from the depth of my throat. He knows how to drive me crazy. He has known since the first day he laid his eyes on me.

I expect his lips to kiss me down there but to my surprise I feel his lips around my navel before moving further north. His hands gather the fabric of his shirt while his lips kiss both of my nipples. Every single nerve inside of me is active, every inch of my body is craving him. He rolls the shirt into a line before stoping beneath my chin.

"Waking me up for sex in the middle of the night has it's price, Mrs. Bolton." there's a dirty grin on his lips and a turquoise marble in his royal blue orbs.

I hear my pulse throbbing loudly in my ears, mirroring the throb between my legs. "I'll pay anything." I answer back, realizing how hoarse my voice is.

His grin grows bigger, "Right answer." with that he rolls the shirt over my face, stopping at my eyes. He has blindfolded me. With his shirt.

This was not what I thought would happen when I woke him up.

I can feel his bodyweight on mine as he moves in the bed with me beneath me. Suddenly a wave of cold air clashes against my body as he has removed the blanket that was our protection shield from the cold. I feel my body reacting to the coldness, feel the little hairs on my body rising and my nipples hardening.

"Let's see if I can get them even harder than that." his wish is a dark whisper that he fulfills as he sucks on my left nipple. I cry out, surprised by his strength. The nerves reacting to his lips from a line from my left nipple to the center of my lust. The harder he sucks, the harder the throbbing between my legs becomes and the more wetness starts forming. My hands grab onto his back and I dig my nails into it. I need him. I want him now. With all my strength in my arms I pull him down on me and feel his cock vibrating from my actions. He wants me to. God, why is he driving me so insane then? A chuckle escapes his lips as he lifts himself from my body with ease. I obviously caught him by surprise. "You woke me up for sex. That's why I set up the rules, Mrs. Bolton." he reminds me our deal. A deal we made over seven years ago. When I was pregnant with Adaline.

He moves down to kiss me harshly and quickly. My nails dig deeper into his back as a response. We never needed words to know what the other one wanted. He grabs my right wrist before slowly digging my fingers out of his flesh on his back. He stretches my arm out above my head before doing the same with the left. But instead of stretching out my left arm immediately, he moves my left wrist to his lips and he kisses my wedding rings, showing me that love and hard sex can go hand-in-hand. I bite my lip as the pulse in my ears rises again. He stretches out my left arm as well, his left fingers are wrapped around my wrists to keep me still. His lips kiss the nape of my neck before moving down my cleavage to my navel. His tongue circles around my navel as the pulse inside of my rises to a whole new level. I feel his fingers from his right hand dancing up and down on my body, following the line his lips just created. I am close to exploding as I already feel the orgasm building inside of me. Fuck, I need him now. I feel his knees opening my legs and my sex responding with the biggest throbbing yet. I cry out as I feel him thrusting into me until he's balls deep. I feel him stretching me to the point that I feel dancing on the thin line between pleasure and pain. God, this feels so good. "You feel so good, my love." his hot breath clashes against my ear and I respond with a moan. I couldn't form any words even if I wanted to. He glides out of me until I feel his head brushing against my entrance before shoving himself balls-deep in again. I cry out once more before I wrap my legs around his hips, hooking my ankles behind his ass. I need him deeper - I need more of him. I can feel his grin against my lips and lift myself to kiss him. He may set the rules, but I'll always have control. It's this security that's only one of the many reasons why I am so wild about him.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he asks me back before using his hips to slide out of me. As he thrusts into me, I move my hips to meet him half-way. A growl escapes his lips telling me he's enjoying this not less than me. We start moving faster, giving into the rhythm of our desire for one another. Sweat drips down our bodies and soon we've created our own music to the rhythm we're moving with. It doesn't take him long to build my orgasm as I am on the edge of exploding after only a few of his thrusts. I don't say anything, but he must feel it as he starts changing the angle, shoving himself even deeper into me. That's when I explode, see stars, hear angel voices and feel paradise all at once. I'm not sure if I cry out his name or just scream at the top of my lungs, but I do know that it takes me more than a minute until my breathing and pulse calm down. I feel him fucking me at an even faster speed after I've come back from paradise. The movement creates a kind of friction that builds my orgasm already again. Fuck, he's not going to make me come twice, is he? I get my answer as his right hand starts twisting my right nipple. First gently to speed up the building of my orgasm and then stronger to bring it to the edge of exploding within a minute. "Troy," I breathe out his name as I feel him fucking me like the animals we sometimes become in this bed, but always are behind that locked door that is located in our dressing room. He slides out of me and his grip around my right nipple tightens. As he thrusts into me, he twists my right nipple with a kind of strength that bursts the orgasms inside of me once more. As I see the stars, hear the angles voices again, I feel him continue fucking me in that speed until he comes in a growl. The grip around my wrists loosens and I take this moment to remove his shirt from my eyes before I wrap my arms around his neck. I watch his body releasing the huge orgasm that he was holding back while giving me my second one. I feel his seed filling me while his heartbeat is racing just as mine is. I kiss his left biceps, the nape of his neck and the right corner of his lips as he still deals with the aftershock of his orgasm. My fingers brush through his hair as I watch the sweat drops forming on my forehead. He opens his eyes and I stare into a sea of turquoise colored water. A smile appears on my lips as I know I am the only one who makes his eyes this turquoise color and his dick this diamond hard. I feel him softening inside of me as we slowly catch our breaths.

"That was one hell of a wake up call." he breathes out as I fondle his cheek.

I run my thumb over his lips, "I felt like it."

He grins, "You haven't felt like it in a long time." with that he exits me before rolling next to me.

I feel empty already. I roll over to my side and feel his seed already dripping out of me like it always does. I'll never be able to contain all that he has. He grabs my fingers and kisses each of my left finger tips. "True." I agree with him. I haven't felt like that in over seven years. Ever since I was pregnant with Adaline.

I gulp. Ever since I was pregnant with Adaline. Could that be? Is that possible? Is it finally happening again? Am I pregnant?

"What?" my husband's worried voice matches his expression.

"I think I might be pregnant." I breathe out our biggest wish.

* * *

 **A new chapter, that was long overdue. So, what do you think? Could Gabi really be pregnant again? It means the world to me if you guys reviewed this. :)**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

My ringing cellphone is a welcoming distraction for me. I look at the display and frown as I see the headmaster's name of Adaline's school on the screen. What did she do now?

"Hello?" I ask as I pick up.

"Mrs. Bolton, this is Mrs. Griggs from Falkner House." the headmaster's voice fills my ears.

"Mrs. Griggs, to what do I owe the pleasure to be speaking to do?" Boy, hopefully it's not too bad. We just dropped her off two hours ago!

"I was wondering if you are free during lunch. There are a few people I'd like to introduce you to."

Worry starts clouding my thoughts, "Okay..." I breathe out, still confused. "Did Adaline do something wrong again?" She knows that Della likes to correct the teachers in front of the class all the time. It's a habit she can't break.

"No, your daughter is doing fine. She didn't do anything wrong. At least not this time." She laughs on the other end of the line. "So, I'll be seeing you at lunch break?"

I nod, although she can't see that, "Yes."

"Oh and bring your husband as well. It concerns both of you."

"You have me worried."

Another laughter to ease the tension on the other end of the line, "Don't be. Everything's fine, really. I'll see you then." She hangs up and the line is dead.

I frown as I look at the display of the cellphone. What was that all about? Taking a look at the time, I know Troy's in a business meeting right now so I can't call him. I decide to text him, he'll make time for her. Ever since our argument a few months ago it's been getting better. He hasn't worked such long hours at the office, but chose to work home instead - after giving our daughter the attention she desperately seeks of him. I send him a text and flip the screen of my phone upside down before focusing back on the selling numbers on the screen of my iMac. Today's Tuesday which means I won't be in the studio for another two days. I yawn as I scroll through the numbers and pick up my cup of coffee from the marble coaster. I take a sip, allowing the brown liquor to wake my senses up. It's been a tough week so far. There are dark clouds above our heads, that Della hasn't noticed yet - hopefully. I wince as I hear my phone ringing for the second time in ten minutes today. I pick up without looking at the screen as I identified the caller by it's very own ringtone - the love song he wrote me as a wedding gift. "You didn't had to call. An appearance at the entrance or parking area of Falkner House would have been enough." I say to him before taking another sip of the coffee.

"What do you mean the principal wants to have lunch with us?"

I shrug although he can't see me. "What do I know?"

"What do you know?!" he's starting to sound angry. "You were the one talking to her!"

"It's not like she mentioned anything towards me, Troy!" I hiss at him out of the sudden.

He sighs and I know he's brushing through that silky chestnut colored hair on the other end of the line. "Well, what did she say then?"

"She said she wanted to have lunch. With both of us."

"And Della?"

"She didn't mention her so I assume Della will stay in class."

He's silent, "Anything else?"

"Apparently there are some people she'd like us to meet."

"What kind of people?"

"I don't know!" I start gesturing with my hands although he's unable to see that. "Troy, I didn't get into her fucking head. I just had a conversation with her."

"Which wasn't very insightful as it seems." he growls at me.

I let out an angry growl back. "Look, I just wanted to know if you could make it to lunch with her as well. As she requested both of us."

"If she wants both of us, then we will be both there."

"Good."

"Good." he repeats.

I am silent. We listen to each other's breathing for a while, trying to calm down. I know he still wants to say something, but restrains himself. "You could have wrote me that in a text and didn't have to storm out of your meeting."

"How do you know I was in a meeting?"

"Because I know you." And I have his schedule.

"I have to get back to it."

"I'll meet you at the entrance then."

"No, I'll drive you."

I'm surprised by his offer. We've been avoiding each other the whole week. I even worked longer than I should have just to not see him in the evenings. Since I have Adaline in the morning as I'm the one driving her to school, I think Della isn't angry with me. At least she hasn't acted like she's angry or said anything to Troy. "Shall I meet you at your office then?" I ask, knowing that the way from his office to Falkner House is much shorter than from mine.

"No, I'll pick you up." with that he hangs up.

I stare at the screen for a moment, trying to fight the emotions inside of me. I'm angry, hurt, frustrated and stressed - all at once. And I know it's my fault. This entire situation we're dealing with is my fault. I shouldn't have done it.

I shouldn't have dragged him into this again.

* * *

I stare out of the window in my office, slowly drinking my camomile tea. I am staring at Hyde Park across me. A beautiful scenery I could stare at the whole day if I didn't had work to do. It's a quarter past eleven, he should be here any minute. The car ride will be a disaster - it will be tensed and uncomfortable. I gulp, he has been avoiding me as well. Ever since it happened, he avoided me. Not because he doesn't want it - because I want it too much.

 _Flashback_

 _"Where is it?!" I let out a frustrated cry as I tear open every drawer in our marbled bathroom. It has to be here somewhere. I know, I still have a few pregnancy tests somewhere in this bathroom. I knew I bought them. I just haven't used them all._

 _"Gabriella," I hear my husband's voice a second before I feel his warm palm on my right shoulder. "It's three in the morning. We should head back to bed and get some sleep. Can't we do that in the morning?"_

 _I twist around, "I don't care what time it is! Don't tell me you can sleep after I just mentioned the possibility that I could be carrying your child again!" I hiss at him, although I should be smiling._

 _"If you really are pregnant then you will be pregnant in the morning, too."_

 _I frown at him before rising my eyebrow, "If?"_

 _A yawn escapes his lips as he shrugs, "It could be false alarm again. It's not like it's the first time. Besides the tests are most accurate with the first morning urine as the hCG is most concentrated anyway."_

 _I shake my head before my hands pull open another drawer. There they are. I can see the remaining five unused pregnancy tests from my last order a few months ago. "Test number 82." I breathe out before getting the test out of it's packaging. "You may wait until the morning but I definitely won't." I hold up the stick into his face. "So, are you in or are you out?"_

 _End of Flashback_

"Gabriella," I hear his voice filling my ears and wince as his hand touches my right shoulder. The camomile tea starts floating over my blouse and I feel the heat on my skin burning a few seconds later.

"Shit!" I curse as I place the cup back on the desk. I start tearing the buttons open of the white blouse that's already stained. Damn it!

"I didn't mean to-"

"Wardrobe." I interrupt him, flipping before pointing to the door on the left side. "I have a few extra in there." I explain as I get out of the wet blouse. It's a white Chanel blouse - one of my favorites. I watch him walking over to the blouse as I dry myself with paper towels. My dark blue skirt has gotten a few drops of tea as well.

His eyes widen as he opens the wardrobe, seeing the twelve different blouses and four different skirts I have hanging in there. I avoided him, too. "Which one?"

"Red blouse and the black Hugo Boss skirt, please." I order as I see his tensed body. He knows why I have so many clothes hanging in that wardrobe. He knows - but he doesn't say anything.

I strip of the black skirt, revealing the matching thong to my black laced bra. He turns around and stops in his movement for a second. He hasn't seen me in underwear since a week. We haven't touched properly in a week. "Come on, hurry up. We have to be at Falkner House in thirty minutes." I say, waving my hand at him.

His eyes burn through my flesh and into my heart for a moment before he shakes his head, snapping out of it. He hands me the blouse and the skirt. I start getting into the skirt before slipping on the blouse. Button after button, I watch his eyes glued to the black laced bra from la Perla that's disappearing beneath the red chiffon fabric. I pick up my black Chanel purse, leaving the blouse and the skirt on the floor. I'll deal with it later. "Let's go." I say, rushing past him. I turn around as I don't hear his steps following me. He's glued to the same spot he just watched me getting dressed from. "What?" I ask him, pulling my hair out of my blouse.

He looks up at me, meeting my glance for the first time in a week. It is only now that I notice he's wearing a dark navy suit and a silver tie. His lips form a thin line as he remains silent. He wants to talk. How dare he wants to talk right now! Right in this moment when he had the whole week to talk to me!

"Oh no, we're not having this conversation now." I say to him. "We have to talk to the principal first. Then we have to pick up Della. And after that we can talk." I suggest. "When we are alone and don't have fifty of my employees working behind that door." I won't discuss this in passing. Not something as important as that.

"We can't talk tonight. We have the charity gala tonight."

I close my eyes. Of course! The charity gala at our hospital. How could I have forgotten about it? We hold it every year. Every fucking year. I open my eyes again, "Well then tomorrow. But not right now."

He nods before finally starting to walk. "And you really don't know what the principal wants from us?"

* * *

The sound of my Manolo Blahniks echoes through the empty hallway as all the pupils are outside playing in their lunch break. The red bricked walls have framed photos of special students and awards the school has won over the years. The white marble I am walking on is just one sign of the way they spent the fees that we pay every single year. But so far, this school has been one of the best investments in Adaline's education. I stop at the dark wooden door before turning around. As I predicted, the ride here was uncomfortable and silent. We didn't talk. What we have to say is too much for a twenty five minute ride. I can see Troy reaching me before I open the door. I face an empty desk where usually Mrs. Griggs's secretary is working at. She must have her lunch break as well. Her name is Stacey.

And yes we go by first names by now.

"Mom?"

I turn around as I hear my daughter's voice. "Della," I breathe out as I see her sitting on a wooden bench next to the door of the principal's office. "What are you doing here?" I ask her, walking over to my daughter. She's wearing the same uniform as all girls do here: royal blue jumper over a white blouse, red thighs beneath the dark grey skirt and black ballerinas. She has her hair up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes are filled with worry. Fuck, what did they tell her?!

"I swear I didn't do anything this time. I stopped correcting Mrs. Kelly; Green and Haig..." Her science, class teacher and history teacher. "And Mr. de Burlet...", her French teacher, "And Mr. Kibblewhite." her English teacher, "...And Mr. Harling. I definitely stoped with Mr. Harling." she promises me, biting her lip. Mr. Harling is the Head of Maths - the one who started complaining about her disrespectful behavior in the first place. It caused her to visit the principal office twenty two times last school year. Twenty two bloody times!

"Adaline-"

"I do that now after class when we are alone and not in front of the class. To spare them the humiliation. I mean, they have to know their solutions are incorrect!" she interrupts me. "But I haven't done anything other than that! No more disturbing in class, I promise." her pupils widen as I feel his presence behind me. It's like she's fearing the worst.

"Della, this is not about you doing anything wrong." his strong deep voice is soft, trying to calm our daughter down.

"Daddy," she breathes out and her lower lip starts shaking. "Are they going to kick me out?"

I open my mouth to answer but get interrupted.

"Kick you out?" Mrs. Griggs strong voice asks, causing us all to turn around. "Young lady this meeting is about something far more important than that."

I stare at the short woman with short blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She's wearing a blazer, a white blouse and black pants with heels. There's a brooch saying Falkner House on the left side of her blazer. She looks serious.

Adaline gulps, "What does that mean?"

Mrs. Griggs walks over to us before leaning down to Adaline, "I suggest you wait here while I talk to your parents."

Adaline nods hefty before Mrs. Griggs look at us. "I'm glad you made it, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Especially on such a short notice."

"How could we not?" Troy shakes hands with her first.

I try to put on a smile as I shake hands with Mrs. Griggs.

"I suggest we go inside." Mrs. Griggs points at her open office door. Troy follows her inside but I stop as Della grabs my wrist.

She looks at me, "I saw two people walking in. A man and a woman." there's worry written all over her face.

I gulp before smiling at her, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't kick you out. Okay?"

She nods, "Okay."

She lets go of my wrist and I walk into the principal's office before closing the door behind me. I turn around and see a dark haired woman and a white haired man sitting on a couch. The woman has light green eyes and smiles as she sees me. The man however looks a lot older and is wearing glasses that have black frames. He seems weird.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Flavia Rogers and Mr. John Bell. Mrs. Rogers you already know as she is Adaline's class teacher and Mr. Bell is the Regius Professor of Medicine at Oxford University." Mrs. Griggs starts explaining.

"It's nice to meet again." Mrs. Rogers is head over heels for my husband as she shakes his hand.

"You have an extraordinary daughter." Mr. Bell says to him as the men shake hands. He looks like he has made up his mind about us or our daughter already. Of course he knows who we are. Every fucking human on earth knows who we are thanks to the rats that call themselves paparazzi these days.

I frown as we shake hands. Oxford University? "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to follow. Why are we here? What is this all about?" I want some god damn answers right now!

"How about you take a seat." Mrs. Griggs points at the empty couch next to the couch on which Mrs. Rogers and Mr. Bell sit on.

Reluctantly, I take a seat next to my husband. This is the first time we're so close in a week, but I ignore the heat inside of me.

"Coffee or tea?"

"No!" I hiss at her as my husband's mouth opens. "I want to know what's going on here." I point out, causing Troy to give me a look. I don't care that I am not polite. I want answers!

"Well," Mrs. Griggs start.

"Let me explain the situation." Mrs. Rogers interrupts her before Mrs. Griggs sits down in her arm chair. "As you know Adaline gets a different kind of homework than the other girls in her class." she starts and I frown. I don't see where this is going. "Her homework is much more intellectually challenging than the homework for the rest. I gradually increased the difficulty each time and in each class: Biology, Physics, English, French, History, Math, Politics and Chemistry."

"I don't see where this is going to." I interrupt her.

Troy places his hand on mine, "Let her finish."

I withdraw my hand from his touch and knot my fingers together before looking back at Mrs. Rogers.

"I increased the level of difficulty until we reached university-level." she pauses for a moment to let the information sink in. Della has been doing tasks that college students are giving?! Her teacher has been giving their tasks as homework? How dare they! How dare they misuse her! No wonder she has no friends when they make her do that! None of the other girls even understand the wording of the tasks! My hands form balls as anger starts rushing through my body. "But even those she finished with ease."

The balls in my hands open as I feel a rush of amazement opening my mouth. What?! What did that woman just say?! "I'm sorry, but are you saying that college assignments are too easy for my daughter?" I ask her, not believing what I'm really asking. Freaking college assignments?!

"Yes." Mrs. Rogers nods before looking at my husband. She blushes as she stares at him for a moment to long, so she looks back at me. "This is why I called Mr. Bell. I asked him to send me a situational judgement test as he is head of the medical college at Oxford University. The exam is required to apply for foundation training and included clinically rich case problems, data interpretation questions and clinical images. Usually the students go to Medical school between four and six years prior to taking this test."

"You did what?!" I can't believe she did that! What the hell made her think Della could do that! My seven year old daughter!

"To be fair, I did gave her a few cases beforehand to see if she's interested in medicine. Which she is. She's really interested."

I look at Mr. Bell who smiles at me. "Is this why you're here?" Because she made some test she shouldn't be able to?!

"How did she do?" Troy asks, gaining my attention back. Is that all he has to say to all of this?!

"She passed the test with a score of 50." Mr. Bell answers for Mrs. Rogers, "She did nothing wrong. She answered everything correctly with the logic of a fully trained doctor."

My eyes widen as my brain is still unable to process this information, "What?!" A fully trained doctor?! I mean, I knew she was reading all sorts of books and surely there were a few of them that contained medical information but that doesn't make her think like a fully trained doctor... Or does it?

"She passed the test with 50 points - that's the best score you can get. And she only read a quarter of the cases that were needed to be read. She used her brain and logical thinking for the rest, making the right choice every single time."

I can't wrap my head around this. How the hell is this possible that a seven year old girl - with an IQ of 190, but still a seven year old girl - is able to pass that test?! With the fucking highest score possible?! How the hell- "So, you're saying she's going to med school now?" I ask confused. How could I have not seen this?! How could I have not known what she's capable of?! She's my daughter! I raise her. I should have seen this. All of this!

"No, she can't attend medical school before she's eighteen. That's however a rule I am seriously questioning right now." Mr. Bell laughs at us.

Did I fail her as a mother?! I should have worked less or be more home. I fucking avoided her father the whole last week and therefore her at the evening. How the hell could I have been so stupid?! "We are offering Adaline a chance." Mrs. Griggs says.

"A chance for what?!" I hiss at her. My daughter already has self-esteem issues. She already feels like an outside. Going to Oxford University won't help! If anything it will make it even worse - a seven year old surrounded by people that are three to four times older than her! That's ridiculous! I won't let that happen!

"What kind of chance?" my husband asks. He seems not as shocked as me.

Mr. Bell leans forward as Mrs. Rogers leans back. Guess it's his time now. "I want to continue supporting her knowledge. A girl with an IQ of 190 needs support. She has the ability to literally change the world and make medical history." Mr. Bell smiles, "She's more than one in a million."

"I won't send her to Oxford university where the other students are three to four times older than her!" I hiss at him.

"Which is why we are seeking for a more private way." Mrs. Rogers says to me.

I frown and stare at her.

"I want to give her private lectures. See where exactly she's at and what exactly I am working with."

 _What_ he's working with?! He's already treating her like she's some kind of object! "A human being. You are working with a human being." I hiss at him.

He licks his lips, "Of course. I am sorry, I didn't mean that. She is just so amazing."

"Yes she is but I won't let you treat her like one of your scientific projects." I hiss at him again but stop as I feel my husband's hand on mine again. This time I don't withdraw my hand.

"I am not seeing her as a scientific experiment. I am offering you my ability to help her use her full potential."

I can't believe this is happening! She hasn't even start liking boys! She's not even had a date! She's not in her puberty. She's not ready for med school! She's not ready to cut human bodies open and cut through their organs and - I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need to calm down. This is too much! This is all too much!

I didn't think this would happen when we agreed to meet Mrs. Griggs to lunch. I open my eyes, "Is it just medicine?"

"I'm sorry?"

I lick my lips, "Have you made her make a test for... I don't know law school as well?"

Mrs. Rogers shakes her head, "No."

"So, you don't know if this is just a coincidence or not?"

"Mrs. Bolton, I don't think you understand-" Mr. Bell starts.

"No!" I hiss at him, "I understand exactly what you are offering. You are offering her intellectual challenges she'll have fun with. You are offering to be that someone who understands my daughter. Someone she can make her genius jokes with - and that someone will laugh because they understand it. But to what price?! You are going to isolate her. From her class mates." I don't say the word friends because I know she doesn't have any. She's never been invited to a girl's birthday. Not once.

"She's not normal. She's not-"

"She's a seven year old girl!" I hiss at Mrs. Rogers and look at Troy. "Why don't you say anything?" Am I alone in this fight?!

He looks at Mr. Bell, "How soon can you start?"

WHAT?! I must have misheard him. "What did you just say?"

"We'll start with twice a week. Monday and Tuesdays and work our way up if necessary." Mr. Bell informs him.

"No, you're not!" I hiss at him. Seriously what's wrong with these people?! I rise from the couch, "This meeting is over!" I look down at Troy, who doesn't move.

"Mrs. Bolton, I strongly think you are making a mistake-"

I rise my hand to make the principal shut the hell up. "Troy," I call out my husband's name. He remains seated. "Fine." I breathe out before storming out of the principal's office. How dare they treat her like that! I stop as I see my daughter sitting on the bench. She's still nervous.

"Did they kick me out?"

"No, let's go!" I say, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asks me as I drag her down the hallway.

"You are not spending another second in this school!" I hiss through my teeth. They are fucking her up at seven already! Giving her fucking college assignments and making her do medical tests! How dare they! How fucking dare they! I push the side entrance door open just as I hear my husband calling my name. But I refuse to stop and turn around. He left me alone in there. He made me fight for our daughter while he made plans to stab me in the back! No one will use my daughter that way! No one!

"Daddy," I hear Adaline saying as we walk down the three steps that lead to the parking area. I stop in my movement and turn around as I feel his hand on my left shoulder.

"Sweetie, go into the car. I have something to discuss with Mommy." Troy's voice is soft and sweet. His smile makes it for Della impossible to not listen to him. I feel her letting go of my hand before she walks away. As I hear her opening and closing the car door, I take a step away from him, knowing that our daughter can't see us. "What the fuck was that?!" I yell at him.

"Could you... could you lower your voice please?" he asks me, hiding his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"You want me to fucking lower my voice?!" I hiss at him. "You saw what they did to her! You saw what they want to do with her! How they want to abuse-"

"They do not want to abuse our daughter." Troy interrupts me. "They want to help."

"Help?! Isolating her from the rest doesn't help!" I wave with my hands, "She already has no friends, don't you want her to find some?!"

"Yes, but-"

"She won't find any if she keeps getting these special treatments."

"But she is special! Haven't you seen that?! The fucking Regius Professor of Medicine at Oxford University made his way all the way down here to talk to us. To talk about our daughter's abilities that have blown his mind. His mind!"

I can't believe his words! "You see her just like the rest of them." I am disgust by his words. "An object." I sniff at him.

He starts clenching his teeth and I can see his fists in his pockets. "Gabriella," he warns me.

"She is a seven year old girl! She needs to run around, play with dolls and go to as many slumber parties as she wants to! She needs to have a childhood, Troy. A proper childhood!" I yell at him, not caring if I provoke him or not. "But you are offering her a time in which she learns how to cut humans open, heal their wounds and repair their broken bones. Stuck in classrooms with a scalpel in her hands. She's seven bloody years old! She shouldn't be doing this for at least another eleven years! That's not the childhood she needs! That's not-"

"This is exactly what she needs! This is exactly what she craves for. Deep, deep inside of her there is still desire to learn and make things better. She needs to use these synapses in her brain. She needs to fully use all of them! But she doesn't when she's playing with dolls or having slumber parties with people that don't even understand her. She-"

"She is a human being, Troy." I interrupt him. "I won't let you use her for making your dreams come true. She has her own. She-" I stop talking as I stare into pitch black orbs. I gulp. I've reached his limit.

He is silent as I can see the flames of rage dancing in his eyes and on his face as it is as tensed as it has ever been. His pitch black orbs should have been a warning, but I ignored it. "You don't know what it's like to have no support or challenge with that kind of IQ!" he starts yelling at me so loudly, that I think even the playing children on the other side of Falkner House are able to hear him. "You don't have this craving, this urge and need to fulfill it. But I do! I have this feeling having an IQ of only 156 and she has an IQ of 190! 190! I can't even imagine how hard it must be like. But you... you don't see it because your IQ-" I slap him without really wanting it. It's like my body has a mind of it's own.

I cover my mouth with my free hand as I feel the burn in my palm that has just touched my husband's face. His head swung to the right as he didn't see that coming as well. Fuck! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I breathe out with wide eyes. I've only hit him once and that was in front of our couple's therapy psychiatrist. Over seven years ago.

He touches his red left cheek, moving his stiff chin before looking at me. I slapped him hard.

I can't believe I just did that.

"You need to calm down. I won't let you drive. Especially not in a car with my daughter in it."

His daughter?! HIS DAUGHTER?! "She is our daughter!" I say into his still pitch black eyes. "OURS! We created her! We are her parents!"

"Which is why we need to make this decision together."

"I won't change my mind!" I say waving with my hands.

"Well, I won't either."

"Someone has to give in." I say, placing my hand on my hips.

"And that someone is you."

* * *

I put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Dinner was as silent as possible. This whole day was just a fucked up mess and now I have to dress up in a pretty floor length dress and pretend everything is fine. I hate galas! Even when it's my own. We only talked to Adaline, but not to each other. I don't know if she noticed anything, if she did she hid it really well. I don't know how I'm going to survive a whole charity gala with him by my side. I'll just always keep my distance. I can't believe he's on their side and not on mine! I can't believe he's one of them! I place the last dirty glass into the dishwasher and stop in my movement as I feel his eyes burning into my back. He wants to have another round? Fine! I take a deep breath, "What?!" I snap at him before closing the dishwasher.

"Have you thought about what I said?" he asks me after a moment. Is he here to wave the white flag?

I turn around and lean against the kitchen counter, "Have you?" I ask him back with a raised eyebrow. He's leaning against the kitchen island, keeping a three meter distance between us. Smart choice.

He stares back at me, not answering my question. "Gabriella," he starts.

"No! Not now." I raise a finger at him. Della might be upstairs and brushing her teeth, but that doesn't mean she won't hear me when I start yelling at her insanely stubborn father.

"When?" he asks me with a shrug.

I shake my head, "Not now." I repeat again, my fingers wrap around the cold marble of the kitchen counter.

"When then?" he asks me again, his eyes rested on my white knuckles. We might be married for seven years but we couldn't be further apart right now.

I tilt my head to the side and wait for his glance to meet mine. I bite my lip as it starts shaking, but I'm not sure if it shakes because I am so mad or so sad. I am not even sure if my outburst earlier was caused by me or by the hormonal shots I have every day. I'm not sure who I am anymore. I feel tears building in my eyes as my vision starts becoming blurry. "When she's older." I breathe out my biggest concern. I don't want this to happen to her. I don't want her to grow up even faster than she will.

I just want to protect her the best I can.

He pushes himself off of the kitchen island and walks over to me without a single word. Two steps and he has wrapped his strong arms around my body. That's it.

I give in.

I start sobbing into his shirt, crying for the lost dreams, the destroyed hopes and the childhood she'll never have. "I don't want to ruin her childhood." I breathe out after a minute of crying and sobbing into his shirt. Not once has he pushed me into changing my mind since the outburst outside of Falkner House. He remained silent, waiting for me to break without him doing anything. He got what he wanted.

As he always does.

He starts rubbing my back, "You are not ruining her childhood." he promises me, "You're making it the best it can be."

"Stuck in a class room, making chemistry experiments, watching cultures in peri dishes, autopsying humans or animals... that doesn't sound like fun to me." I say, looking up into his eyes.

"But it's what she wants. It's what excites her." he whispers to me, "It's her piano or private studio if you will. It's her creative outlet."

I frown, "I haven't thought about it that way."

"I know." his fingers brush through my hair, "Because you are too afraid to fuck her up." His words couldn't be more true.

I gulp, "So that Bell professor... we'll let him teach her then?"

He nods, "I think we should."

"But first we'll talk to Della about it. Maybe she's not into it anyway."

"She'll be thrilled." I know that this is also true.

I gulp, "But what about her social life?"

His lips form a thin line, "She's still going to go to ballet class and maybe even to the chess club."

"But not music class."

"No, she won't have time for that. She can only do two out of the three extracurricular activities."

"She likes the trumpet."

"We let her decide." he promises me, fondling my cheek. "It's her decision. We're just offering her some options."

* * *

I put a hair oil into the ends and lengths through my hair, carefully massaging it to make it as shiny as possible. Another year, another charity gala at our hospital. My makeup looks good with a cat-eye and red lipstick. My hair is straight but voluminous. I place the bottle with the hair oil back on the shelve and stop in my movement as I see the empty pregnancy test package in the wooden trash bin.

 _Flashback_

 _I stare at the stick, waiting for any line to appear. I feel the knot inside my stomach growing bigger and my feet are see-sawing up and down. I hate this time. I hate waiting for the result to appear. "How long has it been?"_

 _"About a minute." Troy informs me before grabbing my hand. My eyes move away from the test. It takes at least five minutes for the result to appear. Five minutes which are the worst every single time I take that test. "When was the last time you had your period?" he asks me as our eyes meet._

 _"Six weeks ago." I breathe out, but I know that it means nothing. Ever since the kidnapping my period has been off track. Sometimes I get it twice a month and then there are months that pass by without me having my period. Even the hormonal shots don't seem to be able to control that. Going on the pill for a year didn't control that. Going off the pill didn't cure that. It's a nightmare._

 _He inhales, "Okay..." his right hand brushes through my hair. "But I just don't want you to get your hopes up."_

 _"I know." I'm not sure who's suffering more when the test comes out negative. I'd like to think it's him, but deep inside of me I know it's me. Not because of the hormonal rollercoaster ride I am on while taking these hormones, but because I feel like I failed him. I failed her. I failed us._

 _"Missing your period could mean nothing."_

 _Why is he so negative?! "Don't you want it?" I ask him back, biting my lip as the question escaped my lips without my brain reacting._

 _He frowns for a moment before getting in control of his emotions again, "Of course I want it. I wanted it since we decided. But I hate seeing your heart break every time this test comes out negative." he fondles my right cheek._

 _I tilt my head to his palm and close my eyes to inhale. He is right. I know he is. "What about your heart?" I ask him opening my eyes again._

 _He gulps, "I'm okay. It's you, I am worried about."_

 _"There's no need to worry about me. Especially not if I really am pregnant again." I can't help but grin at my own words. Pregnant. Again._

 _God how much I want it to finally happen!_

 _"Gabriella," I hear my husband's sighing but I ignore it as my eyes move back to the test again. I feel my heart racing in my chest as I look at that blue-white stick. Five minutes have not passed yet, but it doesn't keep my breath from stopping as I can see the little white field changing color. Slowly, I see a thin pink line appearing._

 _One. Single. Pink. Line._

 _My heart shatters into a thousand pieces. "It's negative." I breathe out, feeling my vision becoming blurry. I really thought I was pregnant. I really, really did._

 _I feel his arms embracing me as tears start rolling down my eyes. I can't believe it's negative! I can't believe I am not pregnant! My lower lip starts shaking as all of my hopes are laying in pieces in front of me. I failed. I failed them again._

 _I feel icy cold out of the sudden and am thankful for his body warmth. I bite on my shaking lip, hoping it would stop. In silence we stand there naked, embracing each other. Giving each other comfort once more. I thought it would be positive. I really did._

 _I wouldn't have made him go through this if I didn't._

 _After minutes I release myself from his embrace and look up into his eyes. He has put on his walls. He hides behind his poker face. I've hurt him. I've hurt him deeply. For the 82nd time. "Maybe I should take another one in the morning-" I start but stop as he shakes his head._

 _"No." he whispers to me and I notice that his lower lip shakes too. He's barely holding it together as well. "No more tests." his sentence is a plea, not a demand._

 _I nod, "No more tests." I agree with him. I will never forgive myself for making him go through this again._

 _End of Flashback_

Stupid test. I brush through my hair before walking into the dressing room. Our dressing room is held in dark walnut wood with brass hooks and hangers, free pull out drawers and Floor-to-ceiling storage units. A few units have glass doors and everything has inside lighting. All drawers have organized dividers, especially those three for Troy's ties and cuff links. Everything is easy to reach and everything has it's own place. I love our dressing room.

Yet, I stop in the doorway abruptly as I see my husband putting on the cuffs that I gifted him as a wedding present. Seven years ago. Boy, he has never looked better. My eyes dance down his body, my mouth dries out. Seriously, the effect he has on me is insane!

"What?" He asks closing the cuff link. He tilts his head to the side so I get to see his blue orbs that immediately change into a turquoise as he sees me wearing the transparent black laced morning gown above my black laced underwear.

"I think you look sexy in a freaking jeans and a shirt, yet this takes sexiness to a whole new level." I breathe out my thoughts.

He smirks, "Just wait until the end of this evening and you'll see me naked."

His promise rushes through my body, setting the desire inside of me even more on fire. We haven't had sex since the negative pregnancy test about a week ago and I am desperate for him. He never said it, but I know the negative test hurt him deeply. So much that he even pushed me away without realizing it in the first few days after the test. We might have touched and kissed, but showing affection has become different. It doesn't feel like it used to. I think I may have finally fucked him up - something I thought would be impossible after all this shit we've been through. That week of abstinence made me crave him like I never craved him before. I lick my lips in response, "One more phrase like that and I'll lock ourselves behind that door." I nod towards the entrance of our room of pleasure. I wouldn't mind spending the night there instead of a gala, but I know he thinks otherwise. The turquoise in his eyes glitters as he holds out his hand for me.

Confused, I take a few steps into his direction before I place my hand in his. His fingers wrap around the palm of my hand before he pulls me closer to him with one strong movement. His lips crash against mine and I melt into his body as our tongues entwine. Finally, he's letting me in again. My free hand brushes through his silky hair as I feel the drawers on his side of the closet digging into my back. I wrap my right leg around his hips, pulling him even closer. His cock springs to life, mirroring my desire. Gosh, he's amazing. I feel his fingers moving beneath my laced morning gown, setting my skin on fire. They dance around my stomach before digging under my thong. He bites into my lower lip as his finger enter my vagina. The muscles in my lower body contract, welcoming this touch. A moan escapes my lips as he starts massaging me, knowing how to turn me on so easily. It's been too long. It's been definitely too long.

"I'd like to fuck you right now." He presses his forehead softly against mine, "Because your body was made to be fucked by me only." With that he withdraws his fingers.

I breathe heavily as the desire clouds my thoughts. We should be already en route but we're late. We're always late. Because we can't keep our hands off of each other. But I don't care. I choose him over any gala or event. I'll always choose him.

Without a word my fingers open the button of his black tuxedo trousers. I pull them down, tearing his Armani briefs down as well. His lips respond with a grin as I unwrap my leg from his hips so he can tear down my thong. "We are late, so let's make this quick." I breathe out as his hands help me out of the thong. My eyes rest on his enormous cock that somehow fits into me. I can't believe I haven't felt him in a week. It feels like eternity. He picks up my legs, spreading them before thrusting into me in full force. I cry out in arousal, knowing that my sex is wet enough for his harshness. I am always wet enough for him because I'm always ready for him. I feel my back crashing against the shelves and they press into my back, scratching it. I am wearing a backless dress, "Fuck me against the door." My voice sounds hoarse and I kiss him softly.

He growls in response, he doesn't want to move.

"I am wearing a backless dress. In lace. I need my back scratch less. And these shelves are digging and scratching my back." I explain as a I feel his cock twitching inside of me. Holy shit.

He moves to the left instead of right. I can feel nothing behind my back and I know I am in front of the little niche on his side of our dressing room. There's a glass plate underneath me where he has all his watches and cuffs placed in. Cupboards that hold his wide variation of ties are beneath the glass plate, but I don't feel them because he's keeping me so high. He doesn't wait for any confirmation from me, I notice as he glides out. With one hard thrust he has shoved himself balls deep into me again. I feel the orgasm already building inside of me. My fingers unwind from his hand before they move up his biceps. He glides out again as my fingers travel up his shoulders. He thrusts into me harder this time and my nails automatically dig into his shoulder blades as I feel the orgasm inside of me about to burst. "I am not wearing anything backless, my angel." He informs me with a cocky grin in his lips.

I return his grin and kiss him as he glides out of me. As he thrusts into my again, my nails dig into his skin the moment the orgasm bursts inside of me. My nails start scratching, my feet flexing and my toes curling as the sensation rushes through my body. I feel him moving as I deal with my orgasm and soon he follows me, growling as he comes, too. I kiss his right shoulder, his neck, his cheek and his lips as he comes loud and strong as he always does. I press my forehead against his as we breath in symbiosis as we always do after climaxing.

That felt so incredibly good.

He opens his eyes and I stare into a sea of dark blue. "I want to tie you up and fuck you senseless now."

I gulp, what have I done? "You will." I promise him with a smile on my lips. Because I want that, too. "But right now we have to get dressed, go to that charity gala and donate a nice sum for cancer patients." I brush through his hair as his cock slowly softens in me, "And then… then we'll lock ourselves in there for the whole night and you get to fuck me however you want. You can stretch my soft limits. Does that sound like a fair deal?" I kiss him quickly, knowing him.

He growls as my lips let go, "I hate negotiating with my wife."

I smirk, "But you give in anyway. Every single time."

"Fine." He says, unwrapping my legs from his hips and flexing his hips back before putting my legs down. As I feel steady floor beneath my feet, I watch him putting on his briefs and trousers. He reaches down to hand me my thong, but to my surprise he carefully folds it before putting it into the right pocket of his trousers. "But I get to keep these. In case I do change my mind about fucking you at the gala."

"Deal." I agree with him, mirroring his dirty smile. Thank god, my dress is floor length and not see through.

He kisses me quickly before stepping aside. I open the laced morning gown and hang it on a hanger next to the beautiful Valentino navy laced dress. It has an open back and the v cut in the front is covered in lace so it doesn't distract from the low cut in the back. It's a very sexy dress - and now I am not even wearing a thong underneath. I bite my lip before getting it off of the hanger and stepping into it. The entire time I feel his eyes burning underneath my skin, "I know you're watching me." I say as I face him with my back. It feels like it used to. Maybe I haven't fucked him up with that negative pregnancy test anyway. I put all of my hair on my right side before looking at myself in the mirror. Fuck, I look hot! I look like the female version of my husband. My skin is glowing, my body is toned and my hair looks flawless.

My eyes spot my husband leaning against the door frame, watching me closely, "I should let you fuck me before we go out more often. I look flawless." I say to his reflection.

He smirks as I turn around, "I think I can arrange that, Mrs. Bolton."

I pick up a pair of Ralph Russo heels in ivory before slipping them on. Now, I am about the height my husband is. "Okay, I think I'm done." I say looking through the dressing room once more. My jewelry glitters back at me and I touch my ears, "Earrings…" I remind myself before opening the see through slider on the top cupboard with my earrings in it. I pick up some hanging diamond earrings he gifted me a few years ago. We actually agreed on not giving each other any gifts, especially not on birthdays and Christmas but every once in a while we still do. On random occasions, just because we feel like it not because there's an obligation to do so. I quickly put them on and turn around to walk out. I stop as I feel my lungs losing air. My husband in a black tuxedo with a bow around his neck. Damn, I am a lucky lucky woman.

These are the times when I still wonder what I did to deserve this man.

"Ready?" I ask him, finding my voice again.

He nods, his eyes sparkling not less than the diamond earrings that I am wearing, "Whenever you are."

We lace our fingers before walking out of our bedroom. I can feel his white golden wedding band as we walk down the hallway that leads to the kitchen. The sound of our daughter's chuckle fills my ears as we reach the kitchen. I smile, her laughter is one of the greatest sounds. "Check-mate!" Adaline's voice is full of victory as we walk through the dinning room. If she keeps developing with this speed, she'll be able to graduate uni when she's fifteen - perhaps even earlier. I'm sure Prof. Bell has his eyes on her for that reason. A girl graduating med school at say the age of fourteen would be huge press for Oxford. She could be the youngest to graduate from Oxford's medical school ever.

I gulp and try to not think of that too much since we have yet to inform her about this possibility.

"Another round?" Carrie asks her.

"Yes." her bright blue orbs sparkle as they notice us approaching them. "You look very beautiful, Mommy."

I smile at her words, "Thank you, sweetie."

Carrie's blonde head swings around and her eyes widen as she sees my husband. He's a women magnet. Always has and always will be. I watch her cheek blush as she notices that she's been staring at him too long. She's fucking him with her eyes.

How dare she!

"Have fun tonight." her voice is high due to her arousal. I look away from her and focus on my daughter, who's placing the chess figures back on their place. She hasn't noticed anything. Thank God.

"We will." I say and smile at her as her brown orbs find mine. Her face flushes in embarrassment as she seemed to have forgotten I was standing right next to my husband the whole time she fucked him with her eyes. I may fuck him up, make him vulnerable, but I am also the only one who can fix him.

"We'll be in late." Troy starts before walking pass Carrie and over to Della. "So let me wish you a goodnight from both us of now." he quickly kisses her left cheek before she can move away.

"Dad!" she chuckles but hugs him before she whispers something into his ear.

He smiles and nods. "See you in the morning."

I smile at them as I watch him walking back to me. They are the loves of my life. He laces his hands with mine again on purpose to show Carrie that he has no interest in her - anything other than her being our nanny. But she still bothers me.

"Okay, you start!" Adaline says to Carrie before Carrie makes her first move.

"Love you!" Troy and I both cry out as we walk through the foyer.

"Love you!" Della cries back.

I can feel nanny Carrie's eyes on my husband's body until we close the front door. I pick up my floor length dress and walk through the pebbles in our driveway. The black limousine is already waiting for us. Troy holds the door open for me and I climb in. A second later he climbs in after me and shuts the door close. We're finally en route.

"What did Della say to you?" I ask him as the driver navigates the car out of our property.

He smiles, "She asked me to take good care of you. Because you look extra pretty tonight."

I flush and return his smile, "Well, I might have to do the same then."

* * *

I open my clutch as we are driving down the motorway, heading towards our destination. As my fingers grab my iPhone, he places his hands on mine, "No phone."

"But I was just about to check-"

"Adaline is fine." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Is she?" I ask back, gulping down my worries. I thought he would take the controlling freak part of our parenthood, turns out it's me instead.

"Yes. Carrie is taking good care of her. As she always does." He reminds me of Adaline's nanny that has her sneaky little eyes more focused on my husband than on my daughter. She has been her nanny for almost two years now.

"I'm not so sure. Let me just check one last time-" I stop as he pulls my phone out of my hands. "Hey, give me that back!"

"No." He says before sliding the phone into the pocket inside of his jacket. "Tonight is about us. We're hosting a charity gala at our hospital, hopefully raising a lot of money to help sick people."

I roll my eyes at him, "No one knows we own it. Officially we are just guests." There's no information indicating that we own this hospital - no sign at the walls, no mention on the website. But if you dig deep enough you might find something. Hidden behind hundreds of paragraphs in the contract. The staff on the other hand, they know exactly who we are.

"And as those we shouldn't misuse our phones to check on our child that is perfectly fine with her nanny every five minutes!"

"I don't like her." I snort back at him.

"Della is happy with her. That's all that matters."

"She's fucking you with her eyes." I hiss back, grateful for the divider between us and the driver in the front of the car. "She has all sorts of fantasies going on in her blonde head when she looks at you."

His lips form an amused grin, "Just know, you are the only one who gets to fuck me in real life." His fingers fondle my face, "And I'll fulfill every fantasy you might have."

I start feeling hot as my body reacts to his words. I take a deep breath in, calming down before an idea pops into my head. "Even the one where you let me call our nanny to check on Della?"

He smirks, "Nice try, but no."

I roll my eyes at him before resting my head on his left shoulder, "Next time then." It feels like eternity since we were this normal. Since we felt so comfortable in each other's presences. But I still feel like the words negative pregnancy test is hanging above our heads like the sword of Damocles. "Troy," I start.

"Not now." he interrupts me, probably knowing what I wanted to talk about.

I sigh before lifting my head off of his chest, "When? Later?"

He shakes his head, "No, not later. After I fucked it out of you and therefore out of me." his eyes turn into a dark blue, his lips form a thin line. He's serious.

I gulp at his words. I even allowed him to stretch my soft limits tonight. He'll make use of that. In every way possible.

* * *

I lace my fingers with his as we walk through the entrance of our hospital. As always, the charity gala is held outside under a huge tent. I can already hear the orchestra playing as we walk through the hallway that leads to the botanical garden where the gala is being held. It took us three years to built this hospital as I changed my mind about the architecture a zillion times. But the finale concept, the finale drawings and this result is even better than I imagined it to be. While this is a hospital primarily focused on research for cancer, there are some beautiful elements added for the patients that are recovering here. Most of the treatments are experimentally, but we also have a section in the hospital for organ transplantations. It has a whole wing with separate ORs, a reception and separate recovery rooms. Two wings, for two different styles of medicine: Prevention and active healing. We decided to have the building quite old fashioned looking in the front with it's Victorian style, while glass fronts are in the back, offering a view of the botanical garden with ponds and lots of birds. There's even a forest close-by. It looks more like a retreat centre than a hospital. But we do treat a lot of patients here - of all ages, nations and cultures. Most of them pro bono.

St. Peregrine Laziosi has managed to become a big name in the healthcare sector in the four years it has been open. I couldn't be more proud.

We walk through the glass hallway before stepping outside. The pebbled path to the tent is a little hard on my high heels so I hold on to my husband's hand even tighter. As per usual, we are the last ones to be seen walking around. The event started twenty minutes ago. The tent is transparent to not block the view, but to keep out any mosquitoes that might occur in such a late hour. The sun has set a few hours ago and the soft solar light sources around the botanical garden light the path. It looks just as beautiful as in the day. This hospital is amazing and it will always be dear to my heart. It was one of the best decisions in my life.

We step into the tent, getting greeted by a world full of big hearts, wrapped in glamorous gowns and black suits. The men wear black bows, the women floor-length gowns. We invited lots of business men who are interested in investing into healthcare as we believe it is something worth investing in. Over the years we learned that not only donations, but also spreading the word all over the world is what makes this hospital so special. We have the base here in England, but lots of doctors that we hired were interested in doing something like doctors without borders, so we decided to give into this need that we shared and understood so well. Which is why we have several camps spread all over the world with doctors that have their origin here at St. Peregrine Laziosi. We have doctors in the smallest villages, the most isolated places to help. They need help and we like to offer it to them. Without wanting anything in return.

This is our passion.

Beside work, but not beside our daughter. She's our biggest inspiration.

She's the fulfillment of our being.

* * *

I laugh out loud as her story sets my imagination running wild. I wish I could relate to her story, but truth is, raising a highly gifted child is a book of it's own. Adaline never did anything like a normal human her age would have. She has always been so bright, so far developed that sometimes I think I am talking to an adult. But then there are times that show me just how little she is - and how much she needs her Mommy and Daddy to take her hand on the way to adulthood.

"Anyway, we cleaned her up and she was fine in the end." Dr. Richardson says to me. Her mocha colored orbs are sparkling at me. Having a four year old is a challenge every single day - that I can definitely relate to. The gala is slowly coming to an end as a few have already left. We managed to raise 3.678,85 million pounds and knowing us, we will round it up to 4 million.

We have enough money. We make enough money. We might as well put it into something good.

But sometimes making time to attend our own charity gala seems to be impossible. That's how busy we are with our businesses. And our daughter.

"We should get going." Drake, her husband says to her with a smile. It's already past midnight anyway.

"Yes." she agrees with him before looking at me, "It was a pleasure to talk to you again, Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine." I ensure her with a smile on my lips. She knows exactly who we are and what we stand for, but she never shows me. She respects us for who we are and not for how much we're worth. That gives her my respect as well. "Have a safe ride."

"You, too." Drake smiles at me before they both leave the table.

I finish my glass of water before looking around in the room. The dinner was delicious and the champagne pipes kept floating the whole evening. I tried to not have too many, as I know my husband prefers my senses to be fully there when we lock ourselves up in that room at home. I feel the desire floating through my veins at the thought of the things he could do with me in there - and the things he promised he'd do with me in there. My eyes stop at my husband, who is deeply in a conversation with three other men. Heat starts rising inside of me and soon wetness appears between my legs. I need to get him home as soon as possible. I rise from the chair and walk through the almost empty tent. Thankfully, no one tries to talk to me this time.

I stop at my husband, who is facing me with his back. The green eyes of the man across him widen in arousal and I place my left hand on Troy's shoulder. He places his on mine immediately, knowing I approached him without seeing it. "We should go home." I breathe into his ear. I watch the hairs on his neck reacting to my hot breath and the throbbing between my legs only increases. I really need to leave this place with him.

"Gentlemen, it was a nice evening but we have to head home now." he excuses us without introducing me to the three other men. "Have a nice rest evening." He turns around and laces his hand with mine before walking away.

"You won't introduce me to them?" I ask him as we walk through the tent.

"I'd rather not waste any time on small talk now." he raises his eyebrow at me as we leave the tent.

"You know..." I breathe out amazed. I haven't even said anything to him. I haven't even properly looked at him and he knows what I want. He always did to be fair.

But it still surprises me nonetheless.

"Of course I know." We rush down the pebbled path back into the hospital building. Suddenly all the beauty surrounding us doesn't matter anymore. We walk through an empty hallway and I decide to take it to my advantage. I stop in my movement causing him to stop as well as I pull on our laced hands. He frowns at me as my action seems to confuse him. Without a word, I walk closer to him and kiss him softly, doing something we never do in public - or an empty hallway. Our affection is private - behind closed doors and in the safety of our home. There are just paparazzi everywhere and I don't want anyone seeing my husband and me making out. I don't need to show anyone that he is mine - because he is wearing that sign around his left ring finger. I feel his soft lips returning my kiss before our tongues start dancing the same tango they always do. My hands rest on his cheeks and I feel his clean shaved face. I prefer a three day beard, but a clean shaved face was necessary for tonight. Everything around me disappears as I get lost in his taste. Every kiss we share is like our first one - even after nine years of being together. I feel the heat inside of me rising to a point I almost rip his clothes off in that very same hallway. So, I let go of his lips, giving us both air to cool down.

"Let's go home." I breathe out with a smile on my lips.

* * *

 **A really long new chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it and are going to review it. What do you think of their fight? Is their choice the right one?**

 **Xoxo**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

I growl as his alarm rings in my ears. I feel him moving next to me, shutting this damn thing off. I can't believe he gets up at five thirty in the morning every single day. To workout. He's like superman! Especially after a night like the previous one. I place my hand on his chest as he is about to get out of bed, "How can you even think about moving today?" My voice is not louder than a whisper as it is still very hoarse. Way too many cries of pleasures in the last few hours, way too many…

I might not see his grin because my eyes are closed, but I can definitely feel it, "I'll drop off Della at school today. I'll use the early drop-off at seven." His fingers brush through my hair, but I am too tired to acknowledge that.

"Please hide from Mrs. Griggs then." I say, knowing that principal will continue pushing us until we made a decision. But we can't make a decision when we haven't even informed our daughter about the possibility yet. "But if you do see her, apologize for my outburst."

"Get some more sleep." his fingers run over my closed lips.

"You're funny. Who's going to run my firm? As far as I am concerned it doesn't run itself." I open one eye and see him smirking.

"So early and already so snappy." He fondles my left cheek, "I'll call our assistants - Lucy and what was the name of yours?" Of course he can't keep track with my firing skills. I've had five assistants only this year.

"Andrea."

He nods, "I will tell them we're doing home office today."

I frown, "Both of us?"

"Yes because I need to pamper my wife after she fulfilled some of my wishes last night." there's a victorious grin on his lips.

I return his grin, "I like your way of thinking, Mr. Bolton. Besides, Andrea is hitting the three weeks mark today."

"Really? I think that's a new record for you."

"Oh shut up!" I say and hit him playfully. "I only decided on her because Lucy recommended her."

"And is she not doing a good job?"

"She's doing alright."

"Well then you should keep her." He kisses my lips softly, "Get a few more hours of sleep, my love."

I nod and roll over to the other side, feeling my very sore muscles disagreeing with every movement I make. He fucked me senseless. Again.

And I love it.

* * *

His fingers fondle my cheeks, the slight touch awakening my body. I feel weight on the mattress, slowly waking me up. I heard him getting dressed after his run earlier but I must have fallen asleep again. After all, I was exhausted after that night. Worse than any night while Adaline was still a baby. My eyes flutter open and I stare into a blue sky.

"Good morning, my love." He smiles at me before kissing me softly. He is dressed in a simple white oxford shirt and dark trousers. No tie. No jacket. He looks magnificent.

"What time is it?" I ask, touching my swollen lips.

"Ten. I made you breakfast." His fingers brush through my hair as I lift myself in the bed. God, my body is so sore! I wince as I place a pillow behind my back. I pull the blanket up, covering my upper body.

I look to the mirrored nightstand on my side of the bed, seeing a tray with coffee, an omelette and some fresh berries on it. "So getting fucked the whole night does pay off." I joke.

He chuckles before handing me the tray. I place it on my lap and start eating. I feel much more rested after getting those four and a half hours of sleep extra. "What did you tell Adaline?"

"That you have an headache."

I nod, "What did she say?"

"That you should eat magnesium rich foods as it helps to relax your muscles and nerves, causing the headache to theoretically disappear."

I frown at him, not believing his answer for a moment. But then I gulp down a piece of my omelette filled with mushrooms, spinach and tomatoes. "I don't even want to know from where she has that kind of information from." I shake my head, "Seriously, she's amazing me every single day."

"Ditto." He agrees with me as I take a sip of my black coffee. Ever since giving birth to Adaline I stuck to black coffee. It started as a desperate need of caffeine and turned into the habit I share with my husband.

"And you cleared out our schedules?"

"Yes. Lucy and Andrea had no problems with that. She said if anything urgent comes in, she'll send you a mail or call you."

I nod as I finish the omelette, "Good. So, what are your plans to pamper me today?"

He smiles, "Breakfast in bed, a swim in the pool to ease your muscle pain or yoga. That's up to you. I do enjoy watching you do yoga, though."

I smile at his statement, "And after that?"

"The sauna before you will get a nice long massage. With which I will make you orgasm." there's a dirty smirk on his lips.

I bite my lip, feeling my body react to his promise. Desire starts floating through my body and I place the tray back on the nightstand.

He frowns, "You're not hungry anymore?"

I shake my head before grabbing the collar of his oxford shirt. I pull him closer to me before kissing him passionately. He throws the blanket to the side as he returns my kiss. I feel the cold air clashing against my naked body. My fingers start working on his buttons, opening them.

"I thought I satisfied your desire." He mumbles as I help him out of his white oxford shirt.

"My desire for you is voracious. Always will be. No matter how sore you fuck me."

He grins at my answer before getting out of his trousers and briefs in one movement. Our lips meet again and our tongues start to dance their tango. He climbs over me, closing the gap between our bodies. I feel his body warmth, his pulsing cock against my stomach and I automatically open my hips, wanting this union so badly. While desire heats me from inside and outside, I feel my muscles protesting to my movement. His lips let go of mine, giving me air to breathe. "Go slow." I breathe out as I feel his head in front of my entrance.

He nods before slowly shoving his cock into me. I cry out, dancing at the edge of pain and pleasure again - as I did the whole night. My core contracts, my butt squeezes as he is in me balls deep. Oh this feels so good. He is stretching me, yet this stretch is nothing compared to the ones I experienced last night. "Fuck, you're so wet for me, my angel." He kisses me harshly before biting into my lower lip. A moan escapes my lips as this bite resonates in my whole body. As all of his bites did last night. The muscles inside of me contract again as a burning desire rushes through my veins. He smiles, feeling my body moving to his demands again. He starts sliding out of me before slowly but controlled thrusting into me. The headboard clashes against the wall as my vagina embraces him balls deep again. Moans escapes my lips as I feel the orgasm already building inside of me so easily. He slides out of me again before thrusting into me. My breath quickens as I feel the orgasm about to burst already. My fingers travel up his arms as he slides out of me again. My nails slowly scratch his biceps and shoulders. Those blue eyes never leave mine. He shoves himself balls deep again and I burst under my orgasm. My nails scratch his back as I feel the waves of pleasures rushing through my body. He slides out of me again as I still deal with the after effects of my orgasm. God damn, will there ever be a time my body doesn't love him the way my heart does? He starts fucking me harder, thrusting in faster and making the headboard of our bed crash against the wall more often and stronger. My nails dig into his steel hard butt as he comes in a loud growl, releasing his hot sperm in me. I brush through his silky chestnut hair as he deals with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Normally, I would raise myself and kiss him, but after last night I just can't. My body won't listen to me - but it for sure still listens to his.

He leans down to kiss me softly as he exits me. He lays down next to me, breathing just as heavily as me. I tilt my head to the left, my eyes locking with his. He has the same smile on his lips as I have on mine. "Just when I think you've had enough, you surprise me, Mrs. Bolton."

I chuckle, "I love to surprise you."

His fingers reaches out and fondle my cheek, "You are amazing."

"You are not so bad either." I breathe out as I feel his thumb running over my lips. "But I am choosing a swim instead of yoga."

"Okay…"

"And you are coming with me into this pool." I say before rolling over and climbing out of the bed. The more I move, the less sore my muscles feel. "And who knows maybe I'll let you fuck me in there as well." I smirk as I roll my hair up into a bun. "Or in the jacuzzi afterwards." I shrug.

He rests his head behind his bent arms, "I'd like that."

"Oh I know you do." I walk into our dressing room and pick out a black bikini and his black swim trunks. With those in my hands I walk back into the bedroom. I throw his swim trunks at him, "Get dressed." I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I stop at the floor length mirror, shocked by my reflection. I stare at the marks on my skin. He marked me with a flogger that has five leather strands and little knots and pearls. He hit me hard with that, leaving tiny red dots all over my body: lower abdomen, rips, breasts, collarbone, shoulders, back and butt. It was the hardest I had allowed him to go on me so far. Now, the rest of my body finally matches the rainbow bruises from the injections. He covered the marks with hiccups. I look so bruised - but I am having a huge grin on my lips. I allowed him to stretch my limits after all. We crossed boundaries last night I didn't think I could. Like with the flogger - and with anal. I thought after Pastor Reed it would be impossible to enjoy that kind of sex. But I got taught otherwise - by my husband. It felt so good that I actually came. Twice. Something I thought never would happen.

I turn around and look over my shoulder, seeing the hiccups all over my backside. I mark him with scratches and last night I allowed him to mark me with hiccups. I shake my head smiling, he definitely enjoyed doing those.

Thank God, I am not wearing anything backless or with a low cleavage in the next two weeks. There's no logical explanation for that.

I slip into my black bikini before washing my face with water. As I paddle dry my face, I hear him walking into the bathroom. I turn around as I see his eyes dancing down my body, "You are evil. Look at me!"

"I am." There's a beautiful, I-am-head-over-heels-in-love kind of smile on his lips. The same smile he has given me ever since we met.

The smile I can't help but mirror every single time. Trying to hide it, I place my hand on my left hip, "Are you happy?!"

He nods before walking over to me. He takes my hand off of my hip before placing it on his shoulder. I mirror his movement with my other hand, feeling his strong shoulders beneath my fingers, "Very, Mrs. Bolton." He smirks before kissing me harshly.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around his neck, "We crossed some boundaries last night I never thought I could." I breathe out, staring into his sky blue orbs. It feels like we reached a whole new level of trust - of our relationship.

More than ever, I am head over heels in love with him.

"And you enjoyed them. Every single time we crossed a boundary, you enjoyed it."

Even if I would deny enjoying getting flogged with those harsh leather knots that bit into my skin so much that the pain turned into pleasure or the way his long thick dick fucked me in the ass or the whip made out of nylon he hit me with so hard that wetness started floating out of my centre uncontrollably… he wouldn't believe me. Because I did. "Yes." I even loved it. He brought me into the darkness with him. A darkness I cherish as much as the lightness in our bedroom. But it's important to me that this darkness is hidden in the back of our dressing room, locked with a golden key only him and I know the secret place of.

"But don't worry, we're not crossing any boundaries tonight."

I laugh so hard that my whole body shakes, making me wince as I am reminded of my soreness. "You won't work on my soft limits for a few weeks."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "A few weeks?"

I nod and brush through his silky chestnut coloured hair, "Yes. Until the bruises you left me with have completely disappeared." I run my fingers over his lips, "And the next time it's either whip and flogger, or one of those and your bites. Not everything at once."

He narrows his eyes. "I am an all or nothing kind of man."

"It is nothing a while for you then." I try very hard to hide the smirk on my lips.

His eyes seem to notice it anyway, as he returns my smirk, "You'll pay for that."

"With a whip, a flogger or your teeth and lips?" I ask back, cocking my head to the side.

"You'll see." His fingers brush through my hair, "Now let's head to the pool."

* * *

I rest my head against the cushion and close my eyes, feeling the hot jacuzzi water warming up my body. It's a chilly august day and after the many laps I swam, it feels good to relax my legs and arms again. The soreness in my body has completely vanished.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks, his hand resting on my right inner thigh. I can feel his white golden wedding band that's been wrapped around his finger for seven years now.

I nod, "But not enough to allow you to fuck me." I breathe out before opening one eye.

He smirks, understanding me in the right way. His fingers hook beneath the fabric of my bikini bottoms before sliding them off my legs. I breathe heavily as I feel the bubbles from the jacuzzi increasing the throbbing between my legs. One movement from him and I am a slave to his words. Sweet Jesus… he takes of his trunks before spreading my legs wider apart. He presses his forehead against mine as I feel his head in front of my entrance. "Troy," I breathe out, my lips brushing his. "I want it hard."

He grins against my lips before shoving himself balls deep into me with one movement. My back crashes into the jacuzzi and my core contracts.

As always he listens to what I say.

* * *

I lay down on the wooden bench in the 80 Degrees Celsius hot Finnish sauna. My eyes rest on the man laying on the bench above me facing me with his back. His body is made of long lean muscles, making him look toned and strong instead of bulky. Sweat is dropping down his body - just like it is dropping down mine. I reach out and softly strike his legs, his thigh muscles are hard, carrying him easily through the 25 kilometre run he makes every day. His feet carry him through paths in his life with me by his side. My fingers travel to his ass before resting on his hips. Seriously, this man is perfect. My hand slowly moves up his back, feeling the scratches my nails created last night. I marked him, too. He is my territory. Just like I am his.

I have the proof all over my body.

"Careful, or I will make you fuck me in this sauna." He rolls on his back and I withdraw my hand. He reveals his pulsing huge cock, that's already awake. This man can't even go an hour without wanting more sex from me.

I am the luckiest woman in the world.

I grin as he grabs my fingers. He laces them with his before kissing my knuckles. "I love you." I breathe out in response to his sweet gesture.

"I know. You proofed that last night. And I have created proof all over your body." He smirks.

I look at our laced fingers, seeing his wedding band sparkling in the light of the sauna. Our fingers fit so perfectly together. Our bodies were made to become one. We were made to be together. We were made for this life.

Side by side, through darkness and light.

* * *

The smell of baking sweet potatoes and garlic fills my nostrils as I walk down the staircase that leads into the kitchen. I wrap my arms tighter around my body, feeling warm in that soft and snuggly bathrobe I am wearing. I feel relaxed and sexually satisfied for the first time since a week - to be fair it took him long enough. The short nap and the hot bath after the massage was just what I needed. He was right, he did make me come with his massage - three times.

His hands are just magic.

I take the last two steps, sensing that my husband might be making a guacamole. While I was sleeping and bathing he apparently decided to make lunch. There's some black beans cooking in a tomato sauce. He's facing me with his back, that is really handsome looking. My husband in a shirt and pajama pants. It hardly gets any better than this.

"Hm, that smells delicious." I breathe out as I already feel my mouth watering. "What's for lunch?" I ask as I reach him. I wrap my arms around his torso and lean against him. Lifting myself on my toes, I can see over his shoulder that he really is making guacamole.

"Loaded Mexican-style potato skins." he informs me.

"That sounds really good." I say and kiss his right cheek.

He turns around and embraces me fully, "How was your nap?"

"Really good. I think I deserved it after all that sex." I smirk at him.

He brushes through my hair before pressing his forehead against mine, "You deserve the world laying in front of your feet, my love."

I gulp at his words. Sometimes he wears his heart on his sleeve. "I'm fine with you being the only one."

He chuckles before kissing me softly. I feel a warm rush of emotions reacting to his lips that let go of mine way to quickly.

"How long with the sweet potatoes take in there?" I ask him as I feel my stomach growling.

"Another twenty minutes maybe."

"And the rest is done?" I ask him, looking beside him at the kitchen countertops that are filled with a bowl of guacamole and a bowl with cashew cream.

"Yes." he brushes through my hair once more.

"Good." I say before looking at him.

"Good?" he echoes me, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I think we should talk..." I start slowly, trying to ease him into this. We've been avoiding each other for a week since that negative pregnancy test. We only really talked to each other when it concerned Adaline. Now that we have satisfied our bodies needs, we might as well do the same for our souls.

He lets go of my waist immediately, creating a distance before I even said anything. I take a step back, feeling that this wrecking ball already knocked me out before we started. I wrap my arms around my body to protect myself from another attack.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." he mumbles, looking behind me through the dinning room and into the living room. He's even avoiding my glance. This is worse than I thought.

"Look, ever since that negative pregnancy test, things between us have been-"

"Have been what?!" he asks before meeting my glance, "Tensed? Weird? Cold? Not existing?"

"I was going to say different." I say softly, "I know, I got overexcited about the possibility and I dragged you into this as well."

His lips form a thin line and I know I've hit the bullseye. His eyes look away from me before he brushes through his hair. I watch them focusing a spot on the floor and allow him to stare at it for a minute as I fight with the silence he leaves me with. But I'm okay with that, I don't want to push him. Suddenly, he shakes his head before turning around.

I bite my lip as I watch his tensed back. We may have been done couple's therapy for some time, but we still struggle with communicating at times. It's something we don't like to face. But at times like these, we have to. "Troy say something." I ask him after another two minutes have passed.

He shakes his head again, this time stronger.

"Talk to me." I say and bite my lip as he doesn't respond. Perhaps, I destroyed a part of him I didn't know yet. Perhaps, failing him is destroying us. Perhaps- I stop thinking as I hear him mumbling something. "I didn't catch that." I say confused. What the hell was he saying?!

He turns around and I see that inside this strong, beautiful, dominant, smart man is a fragile heart. His glassy blue-grey orbs look into mine, mesmerizing and scarring me at the same time.

I destroyed him.

"I want you to stop."

I frown, "Stop what?"

"The doctors appointments... the cycle counting... the pills... the shots." he gulps, "The pregnancy tests."

I feel my heart cracking as I understand him. He doesn't just want me to stop. He wants me to give up. He can't be serious! We're so close and he wants to give up? "Troy," I start but stop as I feel his left hand holding mine. I can feel his fingers running over my wedding rings.

"Pregnancy test number 82 was the last one you will ever take." he says into my eyes. "Promise me that."

No, I can't do that. I can't give up! We're so close to getting pregnant. I shake my head automatically. I won't stop fighting. I can't!

"Say it." he breathes out between his clenched teeth. He may be serious but I can't. I can't give up on our future baby. I can't!

I want to withdraw my hand but he holds on to it even tighter. I can't give up on our future baby. We will have another child. I know it! I know it... I shake my head even stronger, knowing that words won't be able to describe what's going on inside of me.

"Gabriella," he whispers my name.

"Look, I know I've hurt you with the last test. But I really thought it would be positive. Otherwise I would have never done it in front of you."

His eyes widen at my words, "In front of me?" he asks me back.

I bite my lip. Shit, I should have chosen my words more carefully.

"What do you mean 'in front of me'?" he asks me again, "How many tests have you not taken _in front of me_?!"

I remain silent. He doesn't want to hear the real number.

"Gabriella," this time my name has an unmistakable angry undertone.

I close my eyes as I don't want to see his face as he hears the real number, "One hundred." I breathe out the number in a whisper, but I am sure he heard me. "This was not the 82nd test, but the 100th." I thought it would be a lucky number. Turns out it wasn't.

"1... 100?!" his shocked voice makes me open my eyes again. He lets go of my hand immediately and shakes his head, "That's it. You're stopping."

"NO!" I yell back at him. "I won't stop!"

"Oh, yes you are!" he hisses at me, closing the gap between us. He's trying to intimidate me, but I won't let him. Not this time.

"I want a baby." I breathe out to his face, seeing his angry features that don't scare me like they once did. He's not mad at me, I know that. He's mad at the universe. "I want to expand our family. I want Adaline to have a sister or brother or both. I want many feet running through this house, creating a chaos I have to tidy up. I want tiny hand prints on that glass facade in our living room. I want to built sand castles in our backyard, jump up and down the trampoline, chase them through the grass..." I feel tears building my eyes but I refuse to let them roll down my cheeks.

His features soften and he places his hands on my shoulders, "We will have that. All of that."

"When? Because I am ready for that. For all of that. I'd quit my job if I had to. I'd take a cooking class if I had to because I know I don't even cook half as good as you do. I'd starve for a week if only that would give me what I want." I explain, feeling a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We can adopt more children. We're just starting with one."

I let out a laugh, "Even that one girl is hard to find. We've been looking for five months now. It's so hard to find our daughter - how long will it take if we decide to adopt again? A year? Two years?" I shake my head. "I can't give up."

"I am not asking you to give up."

"You are asking me to stop. That's just like giving up."

"No it's not." he says, wiping away a tear from my left cheek, "I am asking you to stop this craziness we've been calling life for the last five years and get back to normal."

"Normal?! There is no normal when you're trying."

"But we're not really trying right now, are we?" he asks me back.

I frown at him, if he doesn't count the last three times we had sex trying today then I don't know what he does. "I don't understand."

"We're tracking your cycle. You are taking hormonal shots every single day - look at your thighs. They are rainbow colored!"

"If that's a turn-down for you then I can cover-"

"This is not about that." he interrupts me. "They have to be painful. I can't bare seeing you in so much pain. I can see you being at the edge of crying every single day when you put in that syringe. The hematoma look insane. You are in pain."

"So what?"

"So what?" he echoes me.

"Yes, a little pain is nothing compared to what we will have in the end. I am willing to make this sacrifice." I have been through worse pain. Losing him, getting tortured, having a miscarriage - all of that is nothing compared to having these syringes every single day. I will do anything for this baby to happen. Anything!

"But I am not."

Is he refusing having sex with me now?! Or does he just like to tell me what to do?! "It is my body. I chose-"

"But it is our marriage." his voice is a threat that hits me so unexpected that I stumble.

"What?" I ask him again. Is he threatening me with a divorce? Is he giving me an ultimatum? What the fuck is happening?!

"Our marriage is suffering. It has been suffering ever since we started this-"

"How is it suffering?!" I ask him back, placing my hand on my hips. "As far as I am concerned getting sex up to three times daily is not really a problem for any man, is it?!" I yell at him. "If you have a problem with having so much sex then we can adjust that. But I need one time daily and then the rest of your time you can do whatever you-" I stop as I watch his eyes turning black and gulp as fear starts crawling up my spine. I've reached his limit for the second time in two days in a row.

"This. Is. Not. About. Sex." he breathes out every word as if it would keep him from exploding.

"Then what is this about?!" I start gesturing with my hands. I really don't see any point in having this conversation.

"You!" he yells back at me so loudly that I wince. "This is about you." he repeats more quietly now.

I bite my lip, "But I am okay."

"No, you're not okay, Gabriella." his black orbs stare into mine as his voice is still shaking with rage. "You are sitting in that hormonal rollercoaster for way to long now. You are torturing yourself with syringes, mood swings, fatigue, stress, anger... You created a kind of pressure that is killing you. It's killing us."

"But you wanted it too!" I yell at him. "You said you were on board! You said you'd do anything to have a baby as well. You said-"

"But not under these kind of circumstances. I won't let you suffer for something we can't have."

"How do you know?!" I am crying again as he becomes blurry. "Maybe tomorrow or today I may get pregnant. Maybe I already-"

"This is why I want you to stop." he says slowly. "I want you to give it out of your hands and let the universe or God or whatever decide. You are going crazy over this baby thing. Five years of a fight is enough. Almost seven years of trying is enough. We tried it for over half a decade now. It's time."

I shake my head as more tears run down my cheeks. I feel my heart beating in my chest, agreeing with his words but my mind - my will - is stronger. "I can't." I breathe out before I feel his arms around me. He holds me tightly as if that would make me change my mind. I shake my head as I sob into his shirt. He doesn't say anything, but he knows he has gotten his will.

I am giving up.

On our future baby.

* * *

I brush through my hair as I take a sip of my tea and open the first file. A girl with Italian features stares back at me with a smile. She has dark brown hair and even darker eyes. She looks lovely. I look to the right side of the file, reading her data. Giovanna Barsetti. Eight and half. Born in Rome, currently at an orphanage in Florence. No parents, no siblings. She has a cousin, who refuses to take her with him. It breaks my heart. I gulp the golf ball down before continue reading. There's a note section saying she is extremely violent, getting punished every day multiple times. She gets into fights with her social workers and the other children all the time. She broke some bones. She's trouble. I scan through her reports, she doesn't seem bright. I close the file, as much as I would like to help her and adopt her it just doesn't feel right. She won't fit into our family - into our lives.

The media would rip her apart.

She won't be able to deal with that kind of pressure.

"Hey," I wince as I feel his hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?" After lunch that was silent he got a call from his assistant Lucy. He has been working in his study for over two hours now due to some urgent issues. Andrea didn't bother me once. I think I'm going to keep her.

"Scanning through the files that Maya gave us." I add the file to a pile with the non-matching candidates. It has grown in height very fastly. So far, there are only three on the maybe pile and none on the definitely. It's the fourth time we visited Maya and I think slowly she's getting out of options - or children. I knew it would be hard to find someone with our specific needs, but I didn't think it'd be this hard. We've been scanning through file after file after file… I am still hoping for the moment I open the file and our daughter stares back at me - and I will just know she is our daughter. Without reading her birthplace, her grades or her notes.

"Anything?"

I shake my head as he sits down next to me on the couch. The atmosphere between us isn't tense anymore. We talked everything through and decided to give up trying with all the help. But adoption is still on the table. I will find my daughter some day. I know, I will. "I mean, they are all wonderful children who deserve a home without a doubt. With loving parents, it's just…" I bite my lip, I can't bring myself to say it out loud. It makes me feel heartless.

"They are not our daughter. They are the daughters of someone else. They will find a home."

"I want to help them, really I do. But it just doesn't feel right…" I shake my head, "God, I feel so heartless rejecting them!" Tears start forming in my eyes.

He pulls me into a hug immediately and I rest my head on his left shoulder. I can't even blame the hormones this time. I would be just as emotional without the hormonal cocktail I inject myself every day. "I know…" he whispers, rubbing my back to calm me down.

I release myself from the embrace, "Are you done with work?"

He nods, "We can look through the rest of the files together." His hand picks up another file from the pile. We must have looked at over two hundred files now - and we still didn't find her. It feels like looking for the fucking needle in the hay.

It's a nightmare.

He opens the file and I stare at a little girl with dark blonde straight hair and forest green eyes. She doesn't smile with her teeth, in fact those green eyes seem a bit lifeless. She has a small nose and rosy cheeks. Her lips are full and soft. "Okay, this is-"

Suddenly, my heart skips a beat.

I place my hand on his forearm, my fingers wrapping around his wrist. "Our daughter." I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest as those words leave my mouth without my brain having the chance to think it over. As soon as I said it, I felt it deep, deep in my heart. It's the same warm rush I feel every time I see or think of Della. She's our daughter.

Our daughter.

He looks at me, "I was going to say Anastasia, but that title goes as well." He smiles.

I nod, "It fits her better than her name."

He nods as well, "Are you sure?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am."

"I am, too." I say before kissing him softly. She is our daughter, I feel it. It doesn't mater if she's the same age as Della, has the same height or the same brightness. She's our daughter. A part of our family. I knew it before thinking about it. I felt it.

His eyes leave mine before focusing on the file in his hands, "Anastasia Katharina Petroff. Born in Moscow. She's just as old as Della, ten days younger actually." His eyes start scanning her file as my rest on her photograph. Anastasia Katharina Bolton, I like the sound of it. "She is currently in St. Petersburg. She has been living in orphanages since she was two. No parents, no siblings, no aunts, uncles or grandparents." I gulp at this information. She has no one. She's alone.

But she'll have us.

"She has been at a countless amount of foster parents." His pupils widen as they scan the list that's filled with names and data when she was brought back to the orphanages. He flips the page, "Her grades are all As…" he frowns, "She shouldn't be able to have those due to the times she has been passed around. Unless…"

"Unless she's just as gifted as Della." A grin forms on my lips. This is a good sign. A very good sign.

He looks at me, mirroring my smile. "Yes."

"Go on, what else is in there?" I am eager to find out as much as possible about her. What's her favourite meal? What's her favourite colour? What does she do for fun? Does she read? Draw? Play soccer? Does she enjoy ballet? Or is she more into theatre? How does she sound like when she laughs? What does her voice sound like? Is she a happy child?

"That's it. There's nothing more on her."

I frown, "Really?"

He flips the page over in front of my eyes, revealing that there is no further information on her. "Really."

"Call Maya. Schedule a meeting. I want to meet her as soon as possible." Rather yesterday than tomorrow. The day I gave up on our future baby is the day I found my daughter. There really are two sides of a medal.

He smirks, "What about Della?"

"She gave us green light. She said it doesn't matter to her if she's black or white, Chinese or French. As long as she has someone she's happy. Anyone she can finally call her sister. We can show her the photo when she gets home. Inform her about Ana." I feel tears building in my eyes again as I realise that I finally am able to give her exactly that. A sister.

"Good." He hands me her file before rising from the couch. He grabs my phone from the coffee table and starts dealing Maya's number before holding the phone to his ear. "Maya, Hi. Troy Bolton here…" he smiles as she seems to say something funny. "We do have good news, indeed. We finally found someone. Her name is Anastasia Katharina Petroff. From St. Petersburg." He informs her, facing me with his back. But I can see the smile in his reflection in the glass front of our living room. I smile back before turning my gaze to the photo again. I get it out of the file and run my fingers over it, cherishing her already. Anastasia Katharina Bolton.

Our daughter.

* * *

 **They have finally found their daughter - and decided to stop trying getting pregnant. Right or wrong choice?**


	7. Chapter 7

Four months later:

I lean against the dark metallic grey Tesla Model S as I wait for my daughter to walk out of Falkner House. A frosty afternoon has wrapped it's arms around London. It has just stopped snowing, leaving a white soft blanket on the red bricked building. She's probably one of the last pupils to get out of that school - if not the last. Ever since my daughter started these lessons with Prof. Bell from Oxford University, she seemed much more balanced and less bored. Troy was right, she does need this. She needs to use her full capacity. I thought I would destroy her childhood with this, but I couldn't be more wrong. She's flourishing like the peonies in our rose garden do in spring. She feels finally challenged in a way she wanted to be for so long.

I watch the door to the side entrance opening and see my daughter walking out. She's wrapped in a warm coat, UGG boots, a scarf and gloves. She's holding a few heavy books in her hands - literature to read for fun, not homework. Her eyes sparkle as she spots me standing next to our car and my heart starts making backflips as it always does when she looks at me.

She rushes over to me, floating through the snow like the little tornado she can be. I knee down and wrap my arms around her as she reads me. "Hi sunshine, how was your day?" I ask after kissing her cheek.

"Brilliant." she says back, grinning from ear to ear. She's the joy I thought I was incapable to feel.

"Really? What did you do?" I ask her as I get the books out of her hands.

"School was alright today." she opens the door of the backseat before hopping in.

I close the door before I get into the driver's seat. Placing her books on the passenger seat, I look in the review mirror and see her fastening her seatbelt. "What did you do with Prof. Bell?"

Her face starts beaming as I mention him - I think she is not less fascinated about him than he is of her. He's absolutely fascinated by my girl and she's fascinated of the medical world he's opening up to her. It's a win-win. "Prof. Bell brought a heart today, which we then dissected together."

My eyes widen at her words. I know, I shouldn't be surprised by this, but weirdly I still am. I don't think this will ever go away. "A heart?" She has dissected the liver and a kidney. But never a heart.

"Yep."

"A real human heart?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Of course it was a real one! But don't worry, it wasn't beating or anything. It's dead tissue, after all."

I shake my head at her statement. She dissected a heart today... "Did you... You didn't see the body to where it belonged, did you?"

She shakes her head as I start the engine, "No. We're doing organ for organ."

I close my eyes for a moment. Thank god, she hasn't seen the body yet. I don't know how traumatizing it's going to be when she sees a dead body for the first time in her life. Prof. Bell told me that this won't happen until she's much older, but I still like to check on him. To see if he keeps his promise. Yet, the fact that my daughter dissected a heart today still blows my mind. She held a scalpel in her hands. "Well I hope you didn't cut yourself with that scalpel."

"Prof. Bell did the cutting, I was only allowed to watch."

"He's not allowing you to hold the scalpel?"

She rolls her eyes at me again, "Mom, I am seven years old after all."

Yet, in situations like this she seems to be more of an adult rather than a child. An adult that's caged in the body of a seven year old...

* * *

A smile appears on my lips as Adaline's laughter fills my ears. I look to the right and see her laughing in the backyard with her father. They are wearing warm clothes underneath their two coats. Snow flakes are falling from the heavy clouds on sky and landing on their shoulder blades and hats. It's an icy winter day that's showing only a glimpse of what's ahead of us - but they care less. They are having fun making snow angels and building a snowman.

I open the door to the backyard, "Guys, we have to get ready for the dinner at Luc's."

Adaline sighs, "Can't I just stay here?"

I look up at the sky that starts darkening, "It's going to start to snowing very heavy anyway. So you won't be able to stay in our backyard."

She shrugs, "I'll play chess with nanny Carrie then."

I bite my lip as I watch them walking over to me, "I don't know if she has time for you tonight." She only watches Della on Fridays and when we both have to work longer than expected - which are usually Mondays and Wednesdays. Today is Thursday.

"Then call her and see if she wants to come over." Adaline suggests as she reaches me. "I mean this house is like paradise for her."

Troy frowns at her words, "Is she sneaking around?"

"No." our daughter waves her hand. "I mean the size and the wealth. Carrie's a student - this right here is the future she wants. She'll come."

"I'm not so sure." I say as I grab my phone but Adaline looks at Troy.

"Dad?" she asks him.

"I'll make the call." he gives in.

"Yes!" Della calls out, knowing that a call from her father will make Carrie come - whether she has time or not.

* * *

I pull my hair up in a ponytail as I see my husband approaching me through the mirror in our bathroom. I decided to go with black leather trousers, a chiffon blouse in a dark green color and black Gucci high heels. Without a word he wraps his arms around my waist, embracing me from behind. I flush as I feel his touch resonating in my whole body - one touch and I am melting like hot chocolate in the sun. He's a whole head taller than me, but with the heels I can shrink that in half. I place my hands on his forearms, feeling the long lean muscles beneath his bright blue oxford shirt. "What?" I ask him smiling.

He rests his chin on my right shoulder, his blue orbs have the same color as his shirt. Even through the mirror in front of us, I feel his orbs burning into me like they always do when he looks at me. There's nothing I can hide when he looks at me like that. "I love you." he whispers before kissing my right cheek. "A lot."

I feel my heart skipping a few beats as his sweet words touch my soul, "I know that." I say back on purpose, grinning. "There's no need to tell me so often." I smirk before turning my head to the right, staring into his bright blue orbs.

"But I love you a million times more than yesterday." he says again.

I let go of his forearms and untwist my body from his embrace before wrapping my arms around his neck. I slowly stroke his neck as I stare into his light blue orbs. "A million times more." I whisper back before kissing him softly. A million times more... that seems suitable for our emotions for one another. "But that doesn't mean I'll allow you to fuck me right now when we are already late." I know him and his intention, over the last seven years I've only come to known that better.

He picks me up before placing me next to our double sink. "Really?" he asks me, grinning before biting into my lower lip.

I nod, "Uh-huh..." I can't help but mirror his grin as I brush through his chestnut colored hair. He wants more of me and I do, too, but we can't be late again. Especially not on an evening as important as this one.

"I know you want me." he breathes into my face before kissing me passionately.

I feel the desire burning inside of me as the throbbing between my legs increases. He knows exactly how to get what he wants and he plays that damn card really well. I let go of his lips, needing fresh air to get a clearer mind. "I'll always want you." I whisper back, running my thumb over those perfect lips. I mean, how could I not? "But we can want each other after the dinner."

"What if I said I already told them we'd be late?" he asks me back, rising an eyebrow at me.

I lean back to have a more overviewed look on his face. I can't tell if that's a white lie or not. But I can feel his vibrating cock against my lower abdomen. "Did you?"

"We shall find out."

* * *

The dinner at Lucas's and Miley's place is an event I looked forward to since the last dinner we all had together. Due to the huge amount of appointments we all struggle with, this will be the first dinner we all are able to attend - in three months!

I watch Troy parking the white Portofino Ferrari in front of a white Victorian double doored townhouse in London. In streets like this, a white Ferrari is just another car.

I hear my iPhone beeping and fish it out of my Chanel bag. "Carrie said Adaline just went to bed. She took a look at her homework and wants either of us to look over her mathematics tomorrow before school..." I sum up the text message of our nanny. "We should have picked out someone who studies mathematics or medicine. Not art."

My husband gives me a look, "I'm afraid even a math student would find it tough to keep up with her from time to time."

"Why are you defending her?" I ask as we get out of the car.

"I'm not defending her."

"Yes you are!" I hiss at him. We might have decided to stop with the hormonal shots but I did manage to convince him to finish this cycle. Ever since we started with the hormone therapy I have been very sensitive. My mood can switch from happy to furious in a blink of an eye. It's a side effect we try to deal with as good as possible. Yet it doesn't stop the quarrels.

"Gabriella..." he rings the bell at the closed doors. "Adaline likes her. It was hard enough to find someone Adaline likes."

"That doesn't make her any more qualified for the job than all the other candidates we had." I hiss again as the doors open. I gulp as I see my pregnant best friend with her 38th baby bump. Pregnancy looks beautiful on her. Yet it makes me feel what I can't have another time. Now more than ever.

"You guys are late!" she hisses at us before she pulls me into a hug.

I give Troy a look, "Liar." I mouth towards him, but he ignores it. He just wanted to fuck me on that bathroom counter!

"By now you should know that we are always late. You will find out the reason for it soon enough. Those last few days of pregnancy will fly by and then your life will never be the same, trust me on that." Troy answers with a grin on his lips as he walks pass us. He doesn't even feel sorry! "But we brought the perfect Bordeaux for everyone else but you."

"You are getting so big." I say as she releases me from his hug.

"Yes I know!" she says, rubbing her belly. "The baby is kicking all the time now!"

"Enjoy it. Sooner than you know that baby starts running around your house." I smile at her as we walk into the dinning room. Ryan, Kelsi and Lucas are already sitting at the table, which has a beautiful setting. There're white roses standing in the middle of the table. I can see a variety of bright colored vegetables, quinoa, sweet potatoes and steak. The Bordeaux will be the perfect fit to the meal.

"It's a miracle we all got off today." I mumble as I get seated.

My step-brother is tanned from the African sun as he just landed from a photoshoot in Cape Town. "I literally have this one week off before I'll fly to France."

Kelsi's bright blue orbs look a bit sad, "For three weeks!"

I place my hand on my husband's, glad that we don't have these issues. Living in different countries was never an issue of our's. Our issues are... different. Like nanny Carrie. Who has her eyes on my husband no doubt. But Adaline likes her... and it's hard for her to find someone she can be open about. Someone she doesn't have to hide her ingenuity towards.

* * *

"So have you guys finally figured out the sex yet?" Ryan asks as he puts a spoonful of coconut ice cream in his mouth.

"We do, actually." Miley says smiling.

"We're having a boy!" Lucas says with a grin on his lips.

I smile, "That's wonderful!"

"Another male Bolton... boy, he's going to have it easy with the girls." Ryan grins.

"Is there any time you don't think of sex?!" Kelsi asks her boyfriend.

"No." We all say in one mouth.

Ryan shrugs, "It's why you love me guys."

"Do you guys already have a name?"

"No, not yet."

"Too many options." Lucas shakes his head, "How did you guys do it?" he looks at his older brother.

"I got shot and told her the name as I was dying." Troy shrugs, referring to New Years Eve seven years ago. I squeeze his left hand, feeling his wedding band. It was one of the scariest days in my life. I never want something to happen like this again!

"Well, I'll do anything to avoid that!"

"Baby books it is then." Ryan says, taking another spoonful of coconut ice cream.

My husband's bright blue orbs look at me, asking for permission.

"Let's tell them." I smile.

"Tell us what?" Ryan asks, straightening his position in the chair.

"We have some news as well." Troy starts slowly.

Lucas leans back in his chair and I watch Miley folding her hands on her 38th week baby bump. Kelsi takes another sip of the white wine as Ryan finishes the ice cream.

"Are you?" Miley's the only one who is brave enough to ask this question.

I shake my head, "No. But we will adopt a little girl from Russia." I say with a smile.

"From a little village near St. Petersburg." Troy concretes my words, his smile not smaller than mine.

"Adoption?" Ryan asks shocked. "You two are adopting?"

"It's what she said." Kelsi gives her boyfriend a look.

I look at my stepbrother who seems uneasy out of the sudden, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" he hisses at me.

My eyes widen, "I'm sorry, I just thought that this was something I had to clear with my family first."

"And what am I then?!" he hisses again.

Why is he so offended? "Ryan, look when was I suppose to inform you? Over the phone while you were stuck at the airport in Barcelona? Or during a photoshoot in Sydney three months ago? How about when I was in the middle of filming scenes for The Voice earlier this year?" I ask him back and watch him frowning, "There was never a time to tell you. To tell all of you, guys."

"Plus we didn't want to inform you until it really was a sure thing." Troy steps in for me.

"How long have you been planning this?" Miley asks. "I mean, I have no idea how long that whole adoption thing takes."

I gulp. I better start counting from the time we payed the agency the first visit. I bite my lip, "Nine months."

"Nine months?!" Ryan's angry voice reaches my ears.

"We made the decision about ten months ago. After we finished with the cycle of hormone syringes. We decided to do another cycle parallel to visiting the adoption agency." Troy explains, grabbing my hand. "We had a lot to discuss between the three of us before making this decision. Adaline has just as big of a say in this as the two of us. We made this decision as a family."

"So, does that mean you're done with those?" Lucas asks us. "No more hormonal shots?"

I nod, "Well, we have three more syringes and then I am done. It was just so hard on all of us. Not just physically, I mean my legs looked like rainbows, but also mentally. It just... We kept arguing and I kept yelling and feeling too sensitive to everything."

"Oh I can feel ya!" Miley breathes out nodding.

I gulp, of course she can. "Yes." I agree forcing myself to smile.

"And what comes now? A social worker to check up on us?" Kelsi asks us.

I shake my head, "No. We already met Claire, the social worker who will help us through this process. We had the interview about a month ago. She asked all kind of things, mainly about our past though."

"That must've been unpleasant." Ryan whispers.

"It's part of it." I shrug.

"And you told her everything?" Luc asks surprised.

"We had to." Troy answers for me.

"Even from the shooting, the NSA thing, the couple's therapy?" Miley asks surprised.

"Yes."

"What about your celebrity status?"

"We thought it would be a big issue, but Claire ensured us that as long as we kept her safe and do everything we could to keep her out of the spotlight, it would be fine. I mean, she must have known that we're not really on the red carpets much. Gabriella has her firm and I have mine. Those just happen to be very successful."

"And now? Are you guys waiting for green light?"

"We got the call three days ago. That we're clear for the adoption."

"Wait, you haven't even met her?" Lucas sounds confused.

"Not yet. But we're going to." Troy says, "We'll fly over to Russia over the weekend."

"And we would like you to watch Della, Ryan." I say, daring to look at him.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Of course I'll watch the genius. I love that girl to the moon and back!"

I smile at him, "Thank you."

"But next time you pull such a thing, inform me in advance."

"Oh so we can discuss this together?!" Troy hisses at him and I squeeze his hand in response. There's no need to get mad.

"Troy," I whisper to him, trying to calm him down. His dark blue orbs meet mine. He doesn't understand why Ryan is such a bitch about it and neither do I, but there's no need to start a fight about this. Not about something so beautiful.

Ryan holds his hands up, "Fine. But I just thought you'd tell us all before you bring her here. I mean, it's just... it seems sudden."

"It's not sudden. Trust me, we've put a lot of thinking into it. There were a lot of long nights in which we discussed this through. We're ready for her." I explain softly. We're so ready for her.

"What's her name?" Miley asks, rubbing her belly as the little boy inside of her seems to be awake.

I look at Troy, "Her name is..."

"Anastasia." he finishes, smiling not smaller than me.

* * *

 **A new chapter! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Della, do you have everything?" I ask my seven year old daughter, peeking into her room. It's a large room with a big bed and a window in the ceiling so Adaline can watch the stars whenever possible. The walls are held in a light beige color with white golden stars. Adaline created the wall with the stars herself. She placed the stars in the constellations she loves the most: Aquila, Cassiopeia, Scorpius and Cygnus.

Next to her king sized bed are book shelves which are full of medical books nowadays. While we do have a library downstairs, she prefers to have her "beside reading material" as she calls it, in her own room. The floor length windows offer her a view of our backyard with the Thames on the horizon. There's a white soft blanket of snow covering our backyard. Next to the open fireplace are shelves with her triumphs from chess tournaments or ballet competitions. She doesn't have any photos of us in here, but she has a Monet hanging above the fireplace that's across her bed. Our daughter loves art as much as her father does, so much that they go to auctions together. They have already spent millions on paintings, but just like ballet and astronomy, it's a passion they share. It's something only they understand.

The only audition I ever went to was when I bought Troy's first and last Christmas present as we decided to not gift each other anything any more: The Monet that's hanging in our living room, right beneath the gallery. It's the only piece that's ever meant something to me.

I watch Adaline closing the zipper of her small silver suitcase as I walk inside. "Mom, I'm going to be okay with uncle Ryan and Kelsi." she points out. "I've been there before. Many, many times."

I nod, "I know..." but it's still hard for me to be apart from her.

"I packed a few things for Ana as well." she says as she gets up from the floor.

I frown, "What?"

"There." she points behind me to the corner where an armchair is standing. There's a travel leather bag sitting on it. "Some things she might enjoy there while we're all waiting for the green light get her to London."

Her words reach my ears but my mind can't seem to process it, "You did what?"

"I packed a few necessities."

"Necessities?"

"Yes. I packed her some Sudoku books I find too easy, my favorite pajamas, a guide to learn how to play chess in case she doesn't know how, and Lilly." she explains, causing my head to turn back to her.

"Lily?" I ask her back, feeling my heart melting to the floor. She packed her favorite teddy bear into that bag!

Adaline nods, "She served me well. She shall help Ana now." Lily's the only teddy bear that's still in this room - the only stuffed animal she's not _too old for_ as she calls it.

I gulp, "Della..." I have no words so I pull my little daughter into a big hug. As I embrace her, I notice her smell floating through my nostrils. She has the same blueberry smell as her father, but there's a floral undertone. She's such a perfect child. "We'll do anything to speed up that process." I kiss her temple before kneeing down to face those breathtaking blue eyes.

She nods, "I know... But Claire also told us that it could take a few weeks before we can adopt and therefore bring her to London. And I think with Lily it's going to be a little easier for her - plus, it's not like I won't get her back."

I smirk, "So, you're loaning Lily to her?"

She nods, "That way she has to come home to give it back to me."

 _She has to come home_. I feel tears building in my eyes from the simple words my daughter uses, "I love you, my little sunshine." I kiss her cheek before embracing her once more.

She chuckles, "Mom, I know that!"

I still feel like I don't make her feel that enough. I take another deep breath. She's my everything.

"I've been calling you guys for five minutes now! We have to get going, otherwise we'll miss our flight and-" Troy's voice stops abruptly and I open my eyes, but I'm unable to let go of my little girl. "What are you guys doing?"

"Mommy's unable to let go of me." Adaline shrugs in my arms as I rest my head on her shoulder. She's so right... she's _so right_. " _Again_." Della's chuckle echoes through my system.

I can feel his eyes burning into my back, being the motivation I don't seem to have.

"Well, do you have everything?"

"Yes." she says as I still have my arms wrapped tightly around my little girl. I can't believe I'm going to let her stay at Ry's again. For three whole days! "I even packed a bag for Ana." I let go of her and brush through her chestnut colored waves. Her hair is as silky as her father's.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Troy's voice is filled with as much surprise as I felt.

"I know. But I want her to feel welcomed before she's even here." Della shrugs as if it would be a matter of course - but it's so much more. She has no idea how sincere she is.

She's just like her father.

"Ryan and Kelsi are already downstairs." Troy informs us, causing Della to ran pass me without thinking twice. She loves her uncle and aunt not less than he loves her. I watch her chestnut colored waves floating through the air before she disappears, leaving only a wave of her smell in my nostrils. "She's growing up so fast." I breathe out, knotting my fingers.

My husband walks over to me, embracing me without a word. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat for a moment as his smell starts filling my nostrils: the blueberries are much more noticeable but there's a warm amber smell mixed with his masculine notes. It's one of my favorite smells in the whole world. It gives me joy, keeps me safe and makes me feel loved so easily. He holds me tight until I feel mentally ready for the separation from my daughter. I take a deep breath before I release myself from his embrace. "I don't know what's going to be harder: leaving our daughter here in London or leaving our daughter there in St. Petersburg."

His hands pick up the silver Rimowa suitcase, "You'll feel just as torn." his eyes rest on the arm chair with the leather travel bag. "What's in there?"

"Some necessities as Della likes to call it... and Lily." I add with a smirk on my lips.

His eyes widen at the mention of Della's favorite stuffed animal, "She's giving her Lily?"

"She calls it a loan. That way she makes sure Ana is going to give it back to her... that way she makes sure she's going to come home." I watch Troy's body freezing for a moment before he picks up the travel bag as well. "Our daughter is amazing."

I nod, "And just like with you, she has no idea either." I whisper as I follow my husband out of my daughter's room. I pull the cardigan closer to my body, feeling cold out of the sudden. "Maybe we should bring her with us to Russia." I blurt my biggest concern.

Troy stops walking immediately and I almost bump into him, "I thought we talked this through." We thought about it and discussed it longer than we should have. But in the end we decided to meet her alone for the first time - and then introduce her to Della the second time we come to visit her. That way Ana won't be overwhelmed by all the changes. We decided to take it step by step.

"We did..." I nod, "It's the right decision to leave her here. At least for the first time we're meeting her."

"Good." his blue eyes stare into mine.

"Good." I echo, "But I hate leaving her here."

"She's going to be fine." he ensures me with a small smile on his lips.

"I know..." I whisper before we continue walking down the hallway. She's been on school trips before and had several sleep overs and Ryan's or Luc's place... but it's still so hard for me to let her go. Kelsi's voice starts filling my ears before my daughter's laughter takes over. I feel my heart doing backflips and can't hide the smile on my lips as we walk down the right staircase that leads to the front door. My eyes rest on the gallery wall across me. Soon there will be photos of the four of us... Soon, there will be photos of Troy, Adaline, Anastasia and me.

I can't wait.

* * *

He laces his fingers with mine as I stare out of the moving Mercedes, watching the many trees that are covered heavily in snow. We're about two hours away from St. Petersburg and we've reached a point where there are no official roads anymore. We've reached a point where we have to trust the driver blindly. The orphanage is in the middle of nowhere. I feel my heart pumping in my chest so heavily that I think it might jump out of there any moment now. Calling me a nervous wreck would be a total understatement. I can't believe this moment has finally come. A year... it took us a whole year to find her. I can feel Troy squeezing my hand and I turn my head around, staring from white into the deep blue of his orbs. "Are you okay?" his voice is a whisper so the driver doesn't hear us.

"Are you?" I ask him back, realizing he's been far too worried about me - and I never asked about him.

He lifts our laced hands before kissing my knuckles, "I am if you are."

"Then you are because I am." I whisper back with a small smile on my lips.

"Good." with his free hand he brushes through my hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That love brought us to Russia.

* * *

It's an old wooden house with milky glasses windows. This house looks so rotten that I seriously wonder how anyone could live in that - let alone children. It's icy cold as I step out of the car. In only a few steps through the snow I've reached the house, but I am freezing already. I pull my coat closer around my body, thankful for the many cashmere layers I am wearing underneath. An old woman with dark hair and eyes holds the door open for us. It's a nipping wind outside St. Petersburg and I now know why the Russian winter is the worst. For a moment the coldness makes me forget how nervous I am. I can't believe that in only a few short moments I'm going to meet her.

I feel my husband's hand on my back as we walk inside. There are rugs on the wooden floor to create a little warmth. It smells of cooking potatoes and fish. Childish noise starts filling my ears: a mixture of laughter and screaming. There really are people living in this rotten house.

My husband starts greeting the social helper in fluent Russian as my ears still can't get enough of this kind of noise. This is exactly how our house should sound like. This is what I want in our home. Smiling, I give fully attention to what's happening in front of me. The adults are talking in Russian, all three of us are nervous. A lot of couples walk in, have a look and never come back. They use these kind of facilities like a museum.

"Where's she?" I ask her in just as accent free Russian as my husband. Language shall not be one of our barriers with her.

"She's in the living room." Maria says and we follow her through the narrow wooden hallway. Everything's old and rusty. It's freaking cold as they don't have any heating units. How the hell can people live here? I stop in the doorway, my eyes scanning the living room. Only a few children are in here. Most of them are next door, playing together. I can see a boy and a girl about four years old sitting at a table drawing pictures. His clothes are three sizes too big for him, while her clothes are at least two sizes too small. Another girl sits on the old couch, looking at pictures in a book. My eyes stop at a blonde haired girl who is sitting at a table in front of the window. She's the only child dressed according to her size and the cold weather. They must have given her the clothes to make her look more presentable. She has placed candles on two sides of the table. 16 candles on each side. Some of them have been burned quite a lot. Others not.

It's her.

Anastasia.

"Is she always sitting here?" Troy asks Maria in a whisper. He sounds concerned.

"No. Sometimes she plays at the piano, sometimes she reads books. Dictionaries. French, English, Russian, Spanish - she reads them over and over again. She has read all the books thirteen times already. She even scrabbled into other books, probably translating Russian into the other languages." Maria shrugs, she doesn't speak French, Spanish or even English.

It takes me a moment to process the words. "Does she play with the other children?"

"No. She's always alone. Playing with candles."

"She's not playing candles. She's playing chess." I can't believe no one noticed that! What are these people here doing all the day? Sitting around and drinking coffee?!

Maria looks at me shocked, "She's playing with herself?"

"No, she's playing against herself." Troy corrects her, "And she's doing really well."

I watch my husband walking over to her without any hesitation. He knees down beside her before introducing himself. Her bright green eyes start focusing him. I hold my breath. Is she going to accept him? Is she going to push him away? Will she even say a word? She says something to him before he sits across her on the chair. She asked him to play chess.

I smile, "What happened to her parents?"

"Overdose. Heroin."

Drugs… she's as fucked up as my husband and me used to be. She'll fit right into the family. "What about the rest of her family?" I know she doesn't have any but I ask anyway. Just to check if the information we got prior is correct.

"She's alone. No siblings. No aunts, uncles or grandparents."

I nod as I watch them playing chess. My husband looks happy, facing the challenge in front of him. It's the same challenge he faces when playing against Adaline. Anastasia is smiling as she is about to win. Adaline and Anastasia will come along just fine. "Have you ever tested her IQ?"

She frowns as she probably never thought of a test like that. "No. We don't do those kind of tests."

"How long has she been here?"

"Since she's two years old, though she has been with a couple of foster parents. But none of them seemed to be able to handle her."

"How many households has she been in the last five years?"

"Thirteen. They brought her back every time."

I feel a shiver going down my spine. These humans used her like a toy until they were done with playing. "That's horrible."

"She's not good with other children. She prefers to be alone, do things her way. I'm not sure how she will handle your daughter."

"She will fit straight in. My daughter is the same age and plays chess as well. She's… she's very bright for her age." I say with a smile on my lips. It's an understatement.

"Anastasia is known to cause a lot of trouble."

"We're working with a psychiatrist. We won't give up on her." I promise her just as Anastasia beats my husband. She's smiling brightly at Troy, enjoying her victory. My husband returns her smile, telling her it'll be harder next time. Suddenly, Anastasia's head swings around as Troy points at me. I smile at her and she looks reserved for a moment. Then she looks at Troy again before she starts putting the candles in the right order again. Another game of chess.

"She likes your husband. It's a good sign. You could be a match." Maria says to me. "She never plays with any of us." They had no idea what she was doing in the first place!

"Yes, I think so too." I say smiling, watching these two starting a new game. "How long will it take to get her out of here?"

"It takes about a week for the papers to get ready. Are you staying in St. Petersburg for the weekend?"

A week… it will be the longest week no doubt. "Yes. We're staying at Four Seasons."

"You can come back in a week to pick her up."

"No, I'm not leaving her." I breathe out, amazed by the feelings I already have for this stunning little girl. "I'll stay in St. Petersburg for the week."

Maria nods, "Okay. Is your daughter here as well?"

"No. She wanted to but we decided to let her in London. But my husband could bring her here for the weekend to meet Anastasia." We should have brought Della with us. It was stupid to let her in London, she's as important as each and every one of us.

"I think your daughter should meet her before you decide any further. This could go either way. They might get along or they might not."

I nod, "It sounds like a good idea." Anastasia is about to beat him again. She would play for hours with Adaline.

"One more thing, Anastasia tends to say things that... sound weird."

I look at Maria, "What do you mean?"

"Some children call her a witch because of the things she says." Maria rolls her eyes, "I mean, obviously she is not able to see the future or anything, but still she tends to..." Maria pauses for a moment, "She tends to hit the nail with her words every single time."

I frown before looking back at Ana and Troy. That sounds strange.

"I just don't want you to worry when she says anything unexpected or weird. It's her... her thing, I guess." Maria shrugs and I nod.

"Is that why so many couples brought her back?"

"They thought she would bring bad luck."

I gulp, she does not bring bad luck! This little girl is anything but bad luck! She needs a home, someone who can take care of her and love her - that's all! No matter what she says, she's definitely no witch or fortune teller or whatever. She's a freaking child!

"You can walk over to them." Maria says to me.

I look at her, feeling nervous out of the sudden. What if she doesn't like me? What if we don't get along? I gulp.

"Go ahead." her hands push me into Anastasia's direction.

I take a deep breath before I walk over to them. I stop at the chess table she created with candles. I knee down, watching them. "Hello, my name is Gabriella. I am Troy's wife." I say to Anastasia. My heart is nearly jumping out of my chest.

Her bright green eyes look at mine as it's Troy time to make a move. "I know. You're wearing a 14-carat sapphire oval-cut stone surrounded by a ring of diamond which is set on a white gold ring. Next to that is your wedding band, which is made out of white gold just like your husband's wedding ring. Your left ring finger is worth over 100,000 pounds. Considering your clothes, your skin and overall appearance I'd say you are not less than a millionaire." she answers in fluent English and I feel my mouth dropping. One look at my finger and she knows that?

I smile at her to hide my amazement, "Looks like you're winning again."

Her eyes dance down my body, "I always win."

"You know, we have a daughter who likes to play chess as well. You can meet her at the weekend if you want to."

Her forest green eyes focus on the chess again, "Then I'll be back here sooner or later."

I frown at her, she's so young and already so pessimistic. "We won't bring you back here."

"That's what they all say in the beginning but a few weeks later I'm back here any way..." she makes her move.

"Anastasia," Troy's deep voice makes her rise her head up. I watch them glancing at each other for a moment and I am totally mesmerized by the image. It seems like they have a connection right away.

"Fine." she says, looking down again. "The weekend then."

I frown, still not understanding what I just witnessed. Did they really just had a moment? Do they really share a bond already? "Adaline's just like you." I say to her and she looks at me. Her bright green eyes are filled with anxious and excitement.

"No one's like me." she says back. "I'm trouble."

"Oh you'd be surprised of how much trouble I can be." I say back with a smile.

She looks at me surprised. "You?"

"Oh yes, this woman has gone through more than any one I know." Troy says to her. "If I can handle her, a brilliant daughter, you'd be a piece of cake." Anastasia's eyes meet his and she starts beaming at him. She has every reason to be skeptical and pessimistic about us, but somehow she isn't. Not now anyway.

"I'll tell you all about it when we're alone." I promise her. A broken soul as her's needs comfort of other broken souls. It's something I learned over the years: Broken souls heal each other.

"Okay." she says again, smiling at me for the first time. "When will you get me out of here?" she looks over my shoulder at Maria.

I don't follow her glance, but I sense her fear right away. They get disciplined here. "As soon as we can. We can get you out of the country in a week."

"A week..." she trails off before making another move. She doesn't like this answer.

"Perhaps we can take you into our hotel sooner. I can talk to Maria." I don't want her to stay here any longer than she already did. I look at Troy. He nods before rising from the chair. I take his seat as I watch him walking over to Maria. He's better at getting his will than I am. "I don't know how to play chess." I say as I look at the chess game. Anastasia makes another move.

"It doesn't matter, I just checkmate you anyway." she says again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where did you learn to speak English so well?" I ask her as she starts building the chess game all over again.

"I read books. Dictionaries mainly."

She learned that by just reading?! "Do you like reading?"

She looks at me, "I can't talk with any of these children. I can't talk to the supervisors. They don't understand me. No one understands me."

I place my hand on hers but she withdraws her hand. Human connection is not her strength. "We do."

She looks at me, her hand that I touched is shaking. "I hope you will."

"We will." I promise her.

"I don't like it here." she says into my eyes. Just like with Troy's glance, I am mesmerized. "Get me out of here."

My heart clenches and I gulp, "We will." I promise her again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." her green eyes look beside me and I watch them fill with anticipation. Her pupils grow bigger as she watches my husband walking back to us. I pray in silence that we can get her out of here. I don't want to imagine what these children go through every single day in these shaky, rotten, wooden walls that is called a house. I wince as I feel my husband's hand on my shoulder and I realize I am just as nervous as Anastasia is. I place my hand on his, feeling his wedding band on the ring finger.

"You're coming with us." Troy says with a smile on his lips. "Grab whatever you want to take with you and we'll get out of here." I watch Anastasia's eyes widen, her lips forming a grin. She looks like Christmas and her birthday just happened in one day. She gets off of the chair before she pulls us both in a hug. My heart skips a beat as her tiny arms wrap around my husband and me. We're getting her out of hell, I know but I thought we'd have to do more to deserve a hug. She walks away from us to get whatever she wants to bring with her. I rise from the chair and embrace my husband. I don't care that we have at least ten pairs of eyes staring at us. Whatever he said, he did the right thing.

"Thank you for making this possible." I whisper into his ear.

"I always get what I want, remember?" he whispers back before I look into his eyes.

"We're getting her out of her personal hell." I whisper to him.

"That's my specialty." he says with a smile on his lips. I reflect his smile. Yes, he really does get people out of their personal hells.

"I'm ready." she says, holding an old stuffed rabbit in her hands. It used to be white, but now it has more of a beige/grey color. It looks about five years, maybe older. She's attached to some kind of memory of her past. A positive memory... Her lips are smiling, her eyes full of excitement. She has thrown on a jacket and a scarf. Yet it doesn't look like she'll be warm when we get out.

I return her smile before walking over to her with Troy behind me. I take off my cashmere scarf and wrap it around her. It might not be a long walk to the car, but she should be warmer. Anastasia walks through the narrow wooden hallway. Maria is waiting at the front door for us.

I smile at her, "Thank you for allowing us to bring Anastasia into our hotel."

Maria smiles at me before her eyes look at my husband, "Anything for the child's wellbeing."

I don't question her words. I don't question their meaning. I just nod before I open the door. A chilly snowy wind starts clashing against my face as I walk out. Anastasia takes my hand and we walk over to the black Mercedes that is already waiting for us. I open the door and climb in before Anastasia follows me. She takes a look around the car and it's beige interior. "This car is worth 76.000 U.S. Dollar." she says to me.

"How come you know so much about this?" I ask her as I watch Troy having a last conversation with Maria.

"I spent 76 days with a consultant, 35 with a lawyer, 89 with a jeweler and 55 days with a real estate agent." she explains to me. "But they all didn't want me in the end."

"You've been passed around a lot." I say as I watch Troy walking over to us.

She looks down, "Those weren't people who wanted to adopt me. They wanted to be my foster parents to get money from the government, but there's not much to get here in Russia... Still, I learned from every single stay."

I want to respond but Troy gets into the car. He shuts the door close and the driver drives off. Anastasia's bright green eyes focus the front window, never looking back once. My glance meets Troy's and I hope I show him how thankful I am. I wanted to get her out more than anything. This girl doesn't deserve a life like this. No child does.

"Where do you live?" Ana's voice rips me out of my thoughts.

"We're living in Richmond, London." Troy answers for me.

"England... I've never been to England."

"You'll like it. We have a house that's waiting for you." I say smiling.

"With a kitchen?"

I feel tears building in my eyes, "Yes, a big kitchen. And a chess table. Even a piano if you want to play. You can design your room the way you want to. Any colour. Any furniture."

"I never had my own bed."

My breath gets stuck in my lungs and I gulp before looking at Troy. His hand squeezes mine, trying to calm me down. Fuck those words felt like a thousand needles ramming into my heart.

I was not prepared for that.

"Adaline can give you some tips." Troy says with a soft smile on his lips.

"Adaline..." Ana tries out the name of her sister, "I like that name."

Troy chuckles, "She does, too."

I close my eyes, trying to fight the urge to cry. I didn't know what to expect of this first meeting, but I certainly didn't expect this. I didn't expect to feel so overwhelmed by this and I didn't expect to practically kidnap her. But this awful place... that's not a place for any human being. I look out of the window, seeing a winter wonderland. Trees are covered in heavy snow. There are no streets here.

"I'll start a whole new life." Anastasia mumbles, "Again."

"For the last time." I promise her. "We won't give up on you. No matter what you do or say. You are now part of this family." With or without that signed adoption paper.

She doesn't respond. She just stares ahead, seeing the path to her future life.

* * *

I watch Anastasia walking into her bedroom that's across our's. In her hands is the old rabbit - she hasn't let go of it once. Her bright green eyes scan through the room, her pupils are wide.

"We've brought you something to wear and..." God, she looks so lost in this room. My eyes stop at the brown leather bag that's sitting on the chair next to me. "Adaline packed you some necessities as well. She didn't tell me everything that's in the bag, but I know it includes her favorite pajamas and Sudoku, that is a puzzle in which players insert the numbers one to nine into a grid consisting of nine squares-"

"I know what Sudoku is." she interrupts me turning around to face me.

I nod, "Okay... Oh, we brought a notebook and some crayons if you want to draw anything." I suggest, suddenly I feel so helpless. I need him by my side. I need my husband. "And we brought family photos." As on call, I can feel his presence behind me, giving me the back up I needed so badly, before I feel his hand on my right shoulder. I watch Ana's posture changing as she straightens her shoulders a slightly more. She must've had some bad experience with men in her life. She might doesn't look terrified or anxious, but I just _sense_ it - I _feel_ it.

"What would you like to do, Ana?" Troy asks her the simplest question I failed to think of.

Her forest green orbs focus my husband that's standing behind me.

"I think I'd like to do some Sudoku in the living room with you guys." she says to us before eyeing the brown leather bag.

Troy picks up the bag before handing it over to her, "That's a very good idea. I ordered some pizza from the room service. A vegetarian option and a regular one."

Ana nods as her fingers open the brown leather travel bag, "Pizza sounds good."

"Do you eat meat?" I ask her. "Like chicken, beef..." I don't even know if she knows the English word for meat. Maybe we should stick to Russian for the first couple of days.

Her forest green eyes look into the inside of the bag, "If you're asking me if I'm a vegetarian then no, I'm not. I think the correct term is pescatarian as I don't eat meat, but fish."

I frown at her answer, being blown away by the words that are coming out of her mouth. I have to remind myself that she read all the dictionaries they had a zillion times and she even translated a few Russian books... I am talking to a possible genius here, not the average seven year old.

"What's this?" Ana's fingers fishes out the teddy bear that Della stuffed in here.

"That's Lily." Troy's voice softens.

"It's Adaline's teddy bear and she thought she could loan it to you. Do you know what-"

"I know what a loan is." she eyes the brown teddy bear before looking at us, "What a brilliant idea."

I laugh out loud at her words. _Brilliant_ doesn't even cover it.

Ana lays the teddy bear next to the bag before getting out a sudoku book. Having the book in one hand, she places the rabbit she was holding on the bed before picking up Lily. "I will take good care of Lily." she promises before walking pass us into the living room.

I close my eyes the moment she's out of my sight and exhale, relaxing my shoulders. Placing my hand on his, I feel his wedding band beneath my fingers. "You saved me." I whisper to him as he wraps his free arm around my waist. He pulls me closer to his body until I feel his strong torso behind my back.

"I didn't need to save you, my angel." his hot breath clashes against the nape of my neck, "You were doing just fine."

* * *

I stand in the door frame with the darkness embracing me. I can't sleep although I know she is safe and sound. That orphanage was horrible, just the thought of it let's a chill run down my spine. I shiver, what a horrific place to let children live in. There's a ray of light coming from the moon and shining directly on my daughter, who is fast asleep. She looks so tiny, so lost in that king sized bed. Her arms are wrapped around Lily, she hasn't let go of that teddy bear ever since she found it in the bag. The old rabbit however is resting against the pillows on the other bedside. It's so surreal to have her laying here. We thought we just pay a visit, get to know her and eventually bring her to London. We thought it would take weeks to get her out of there.

We didn't think we'd make it happen within a blink of an eye.

* * *

I wrap my arms around my upper body as my eyes stare at the skyline of St. Petersburg. Big snow flakes are falling down, yet I don't enjoy the view. The skyscrapers are covered in icy kisses, but I can't appreciate the beauty that surrounds me. Not today. It's late, yet I don't seem to be sleepy at all. My mind keeps wandering, thinking of what could have happened to the little girl that's sleeping next door. What hell must she have lived in... I feel a shiver going down my spine, so much horror is happening in this world. We fight, we lose and we get up again. I have seen poverty before. But what I saw today was the worst I've ever seen. Tears start rolling down my cheeks and wipe them away. I thought what I experienced was horrible, but her life used to be far worse. She has nothing. No family, no home... nothing. All she has is this stuffed rabbit. She had no future until we came along. I won't ever let her go. No matter how long we will have to fight to adopt her in the end, we will. She's part of the family, although she hasn't met her new family fully.

She is our daughter!

I wince as I suddenly feel the hands of my husband wrapping around me from behind. I lean against him, enjoying his warmth. He is my safe harbor.

"I thought you were asleep." I say to him before he rests his head on my shoulder as we both stare out of the windows.

"I could say the same to you." he kisses my right cheek. "I missed you next to me."

"I couldn't sleep. There's so much on my mind." I whisper into his reflection. He will never know how much these moments mean to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me, "To get it off of your chest."

If Dr. Wyatt taught us one thing than it would have been communication. Proper communication. Seven years later and we're still using her advice - well, more or less. I nod, "Yes. Let's make some tea and talk things through." He releases his arms from me and I turn around.

"You cried." His blue orbs are filled with hurt.

I shrug, "It was a tough day."

His lips form a thin line before he walks into the open kitchen. I follow him and get seated on the kitchen island. "I knew it would be hard to go there and get her out, but..." I stop as tears start forming in my eyes again. I shake my head, "I didn't think it'd be this hard."

He fills the electric kettle with water before switching it on. "I know."

"On days like this one, I wish we would have done it sooner."

He gets out two cups, "Me, too."

"She's so young and already so fucked up!" My voice cracks, causing my husband to turn around.

His eyes fill with sorrow and he hugs me again. I feel so fragile from the pain she must've gone through. It scares the shit out of me to know that my past is nothing compared to what she went through. I thought what I experienced was hell - but her hell is by far worse! I feel my heart shattering. "I mean, she's already so scarred. She has no one in this world! No one!"

"She has us now. She has a whole family that will overwhelm her with their love." He promises me,

"I won't ever let go of her."

"Me, too." His thumbs wipe away the tears that are rolling down my cheeks.

"It could have happen to me as well. If things have gone differently, then it would have been me sitting in one of the orphanages."

"Don't say that." He shakes his head, yet his eyes become glassy as well.

I bite my lip, "Gosh, I love you so much."

His hands cup my face, "I love you not any less." I can see his love for me reflecting in his bright blue eyes. I feel a warm rush of emotions coating me in. My heartbeat calms down a little before speeding up again. I can feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. My knees go weak as I rest my forehead against his. He is my love. My one true love. "Do you want to call Ryan?"

I look into his eyes, "Yes."

"I'll get your phone." There's a soft understanding smile. He knows me better than I know myself. Ryan is exactly what I need. I watch him leaving the open kitchen and hop off the kitchen island as the kettle rings. Pouring hot water into two cups, I sigh. I used to want to have more biological children so badly that adoption never crossed my mind. It never was an option. Not really anyway. And now, seeing Anastasia, I couldn't call myself more stupid and selfish. There is more in life than biological children. I have not given birth to this girl, but she feels like a part of me already. I put in each cup a tea bag and watch the water turn color. Looking up, I watch my husband walking back to me.

"It's already ringing." He says, handing me the iPhone. I stare at the screen, waiting for Ryan to pick up.

"Maybe they're already asleep."

"Ryan and sleep? Not with Kelsi and our daughter around."

I chuckle as he picks up. "Ryan." I breathe out.

He smiles at me before leaning back on the couch, "I already wanted to call you. How was your day? How is she?"

I place the iPhone against the vase with flowers in, "She's here with us."

"Already?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah, we couldn't leave her there... it was horrible. Scary..." I feel a shiver going down my spine and shake a little.

"When are you guys coming home then?"

"We changed our minds. Troy will fly back tomorrow morning to get Adaline. They will fly back either that noon or in the evening. I will stay until we managed to get through all the paperwork. I'll have a finale perusal and spend the day with Ana then. Go shopping or sightseeing or for a simple walk in the park. Maybe we can speed up the adoption process just a little bit. We'll call Claire tomorrow." I look at my husband who shrugs in response. He has no idea if this could work as well. An ad-hoc-adoption. It has to. I will not let her walk back into this building - if I have to we'll stay in this hotel for months. I won't ever let go of her. Ever.

"Speaking of the genius, she's already asleep."

"Is she okay?" I miss her so damn much.

"Are you kidding me? Her cool uncle drives and picks her up from school and after the awful boring hours in that building she gets to hang out with me all day!"

I chuckle, "Good. But you guys did homework, right?"

He gives me a look, "You were the nerd in school! I have no idea what kind of math she did today. I mean, there weren't any numbers just letters! I didn't do that in the twelfth grade and certainly not in second grade! But then I am no genius. I don't know if it's correct, but I assume so. Kelsi will check it when she gets home. But I'm sure there won't be any mistakes. She's a genius after all. Listen, what time is it in St. Petersburg?"

I look at the iPhone screen, "4:30 a.m."

"You should be asleep."

"We can't. We are drinking tea and want to talk things through."

"I'm so excited to meet her! Anastasia Bolton... I like the sound of it. Another A in the family."

I chuckle, I haven't even thought about it. "You'll meet her soon enough."

"Does she talk a lot?"

"If she feels the need to she does."

"Do you understand her?"

I give him a look, "We both speak fluent Russian, of course we understand her."

"But she can speak English, right?"

I nod, "She speaks Russian, French, Spanish and English fluently. All because reading dictionaries over and over and over again."

"Wow... I mean, does this mean she's... you know a genius like Adaline?"

I look at Troy who hands me the cup of tea, "We don't know for sure. She played chess with candles against herself when we arrived."

"I bet she has no chance against her sister!"

Her sister... I gulp, I want this to happen so badly. "We'll see when these two meet."

"But I mean, they'll get along, right?"

"I think so. The chances are good."

"Good... what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"She needs a few more clothes. We'll go shopping and then have a walk around town. If she wants to. Maybe she wants to stay in the hotel all day, which is fine too. We can play the piano or talk or look at old photos or play games or something. I just want to spend time with her. Get to know her." I take a sip of my tea. It has lavender in it to calm me down. "I want her to relax and settle in. She's still scared and I would be too. She's been passed around her whole life. She never lived with a family long enough to call it a home. I want to give her a home. She deserves a home."

"Call me tomorrow and tell me everything."

"I will. Goodnight." I say before hanging up. My hands are shaking as I place the cup on the counter. The day seems to hit me just yet.

"You're shaking." Troy's eyes notice everything.

A second later I feel his embrace and I close my eyes. Hot tears start rolling down my cheeks. I might stop taking shots with hormones every day, yet I have never felt more sensitive. I feel his hand rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

I look up at him, "How can you love someone you don't know?"

He smiles at me, "It's called parenthood. We loved Adaline the moment we knew you were carrying her. We loved Anastasia the moment we saw her photo. We didn't have to meet them to love them. She is family before we'll sign the papers. She's our daughter."

"Our daughter..." I echo his words with a smile on my lips.

"Yes." He agrees with me before kissing me softly. I embrace my husband once more. Our daughter... He gives me comfort and makes me feel loved so easily. My eyes widen as I see our little girl standing across us, holding her rabbit. She's wearing one of Adaline's pajamas in bright blue. Her blonde hair is braided. She looks scared.

"Hi there." I say smiling, before releasing my husband's body. I hope we didn't wake her.

"Did we wake you, sweety?" Troy walks over to her with me by his side. She looks confused and tired.

She shakes her head. Genius or not, she's still a little girl.

"Did you dream badly?" I ask her as we knee down in front of her.

She shakes her head again, "I'm afraid I wake up tomorrow and this was only a dream."

I gulp before pulling her into a hug. She can't believe what happened today. "I tell you something, you can sleep with us tonight and tomorrow we'll do anything you want."

Her face starts glowing, "Even walk around St. Petersburg tomorrow?"

"If you want to, yes."

"This is not a dream?" She asks, her eyes on Troy.

"No, this is not a dream. I promise." He says, taking her hand. Watching them walk into our bedroom, I gulp. She's a fragile little girl with a brain most human beings don't have. Of course she's going to be trouble for most people. Most people don't understand her and the way she thinks. They don't understand her fears and her behavior.

Stoping in the doorway, she turns around. "Are you coming?"

I smile, "Yes, I'm coming."

* * *

 **A new chapter! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun shining on my face wakes me up. My eyes flutter open and I stare out of the big windows in the bedroom. It's a beautiful snowy day in St. Petersburg. The sky is bright blue, the snow has covered the streets and the sun is shining high. I roll over and see that the bed I was sleeping in is empty. Neither Troy nor Anastasia are still in it. I get up and twist my hair into a bun before securing it with the hair tie that's on my wrist. Barefoot I walk through the bedroom and into the wide open living space. I stop as I hear voices talking near the fireplace. Tilting my head to the side, I see my husband talking to the little blonde girl we'll adopt. They are sitting on the couch, both still in their pajamas. There are plates on the coffee table, a cup with coffee and a glass filled halfway with orange juice. Her plate with the omelette is still half full. She has barely eaten anything. Like yesterday.

Anastasia giggles as Troy tells her a joke. I smile at the joy I am witnessing. I can't believe yesterday she was still at that cold, old, rotten wooden house. It breaks my heart knowing she has spent their most of her life there.

Suddenly, my husband's eyes notice me starring at them. I watch them turning from a bright blue to a turquoise color, like they always do when he notices me.

"Good morning." I say as I make my way over to them.

Anastasia turns around, her forest green orbs eyeballing me as I reach them. "Morning."

I sit down next to Troy and place my hand on his tight. Unintentionally, I feel his muscles vibrate from my touch. "How did you sleep?"

My husband's orbs darken, but he keeps his mouth shut as my eyes focus on the third party that's sitting on the couch.

"Good." She answers, before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Breakfast's on the kitchen island." Troy says to me, lacing his hand with mine.

"I'm not hungry. But you guys seem to have already eaten. How long have you been awake?"

"An hour."

"69 minutes." Anastasia corrects him. I don't know if she counts the time she spends with us or the time until she thinks we're going to bring her back. "We watched the sunrise together." she smiles at me. "I never miss a sunrise."

I smile back, it's so heartwarming to see her forest green eyes sparkle like that. "What do you want to do today?" I ask her.

Her bright green eyes look over at the black piano that's standing in front of the window. "Troy said you play."

I nod, "Do you want me to play something?"

She looks back at me, smiling. "Yes."

I return her smile before I get up. "Any wish?"

She shakes her head.

I stretch out my arms as I walk over to the piano, "Troy forgot to mention that he's way better than me at the piano."

"We're still debating about that." He says back with a smile on his lips as I sit down on the stool.

"I've never lived with musicians."

I feel a shiver going down my spine as I think about how many families she's already been with. I shake the feeling away before I let my fingers hover over the keynotes. Taking a deep breath in, I start playing a soft melody. Note after note, I create a symphony that's coming straight from my heart. I close my eyes as I feel the muse kissing me. My fingers start playing faster, my breath gets shallow as I start forgetting everything around me again. It's magical.

For minutes I play until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stop abruptly, opening my eyes. Anastasia is standing next to me, her green eyes watching my fingers. Saying no word, she sits down next to me. I watch her fingers on the keyboard, recreating the melody I just played. She remembers every single combination I just played. Even I already forgot what I played and she recreates it out of her memory.

"You remember by just listening?" I ask her surprised, "Who taught you how to play?"

"Piano for beginners part 1." She's referring to a book.

I stare at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. This girl has learned more from books than most other girls her age. I look over to Troy, who shakes his head in disbelief. Getting to know her will be full of surprises.

"Is this how you make money? Is this your..." she thinks for a moment, searching for the right word, "работа?"

I smile, "Yes this is my work. Not all the time but sometimes. Both Troy and I are entrepreneurs. I have a record label and he has a firm as well. We own a hospital called St. Peregrin Laziosi. After the patron saint of cancer patients."

Her eyes widen, "рак?"

I nod, "Cancer, yes."

"Is that hospital in London?"

"No it's outside of London. We built this hospital to support cancer research. We make organ transplantation there every now and then as well. But most of the time it's for research only."

"I want to see that." her face is beaming. She's clearly fire for helping other people. She believes in giving help. In transforming the world into a better place. Although she got burnt so many times.

"You will." Troy promises her, walking over to us.

* * *

I keep her hand wrapped safely in mine as we walk down the busy streets of St. Petersburg. The snow has started again, leaving big chunks on our shoulders and hats. The sun is starting to set and it's been a long day for all of us. We spent the whole day walking around in St. Petersburg, going to only a few shops but a lot of book stores. St. Petersburg looks breathtaking under this white blanket. It's one of the most stunning cities I've ever been to. Krimov is walking behind us, carrying the three bags filled with some clothes and a few books. Anastasia quickly got used to him being our shadow - I think she even likes him; I know that she has won his heart already, too. Suddenly she stops walking, causing me to stop as well. I frown before I follow her glance. She's looking at a Cathedral. I thought she wasn't religious - at least that's what her file said.

"Can we go in there?" she asks me, nodding towards the beautiful naval cathedral of Saint Nicholas.

I look at her, "Sure." I turn around and look at Wladimir. His light grey look seems soft, I know that he's religious. He would love to go into that Russian Orthodox Cathedral.

She lets go of my hand the moment I hold the door open for her. The orthodox cathedral is completely empty at this hour of time. No tourists, no locals... there's no one but us. I hold the door open for Wladimir as well before walking in last. I can't believe the beauty I am staring at! There are so many hand painted ikons on the walls and such breathtaking huge windows! And everything is so calm, so... peaceful. In here there are no terrorists attacks, no world hunger, no slavery... in here is peace. A place to be with yourself and God. A place to spend your time praying or thinking about yourself. It's a truly magical place.

My eyes scan further into the cathedral and I see the many candles, the altar and the gold dust that seems to cover everything. I can see Wladimir kneeing in front of an ikon, his eyes closed and his hands laced. He's praying.

I start looking for Ana and feel my heart starting to race as I can't seem to find her at first. But then I notice her standing in front the many lit candles. Her eyes are focused on one of the ikons hanging above the lit candles - it must be anywhere between eighty to one hundred candles. I decide to walk over to her as silently as possible - I don't want to disturb Wladimir in his conversation with God. My eyes move up as I reach the cupola that's held in a bright blue and gold with an ikon as well. Such a stunning cathedral! The windows are colored, showing scenes of the old and new testament.

I stop next to Ana as I reach her, standing right across the cross with Jesus. I may have gone to a religious school, but after all that happened I stoped believing in God. Because he made me go through hell again and again - with no reason at all. I didn't see where those experiences should bring me to. Until I met my husband. The person I wouldn't have met if it weren't for all these shaping experiences. I went through this to find him. I went through this to find my happiness... the love of my life... my paradise. I went through hell to get to paradise.

I'd do it all over again.

"Do you want to light some candles?" I ask her, looking at her blonde head.

She doesn't seem to have heard me.

I knee down and place my hand on her left shoulder, "Ana, would you like to light a candle?"

Her head swings around, her forest green eyes stare into mine. "You'll get what you most desire."

I frown at her, "What?"

She blinks, "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you'd like to light a candle."

She nods, "Yes please. I feel like I should light one for every member of this family."

I notice that she doesn't say our family yet. She's still keeping her distance and that's okay. I get four candles and pay more for them than they cost before handing Ana the four candles. She looks at her hand, eyeing the candles that are made out of beeswax. "You forgot one."

I frown at her again, "No, I didn't." Adaline, Anastasia, Troy and me - that's four. Not five.

She looks up at me, her bright green eyes staring into mine once more. I don't know why, but this look makes me feel like she knows more than she's suppose to. It scares and fascinates me at the same time. "We should light five, not four."

I gulp before getting out another candle without any protest. She isn't suppose to know that - not even my husband knows that. No one knows that. No one!

No one, but her.

I watch her lightening four candles very carefully and she mumbles something I can't hear in Russian. Perhaps it's a prayer. I don't think I should be the one lightening them. It's not my belief. Is it?

She gives me the fifth candle, "That's yours."

I wrap my fingers around the thin beeswax candle and stare at the wick for a second. A fifth candle. I decide to light it, unsure if I should do it because of the future baby I gave up on or the baby I lost.

 **Flashback**

 _My fingers wrap around the thin stick, holding it tightly. I stare at the small window on the stick that's showing two pink lines. It's positive. I'm pregnant._

 _I'm pregnant!_

 _A huge grin appears on my lips as tears of joy start rolling down my cheeks. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, thanking the universe, a greater power and maybe God even. We tried for so long... As I open my eyes I stare at the stick once more. It's still positive. I'm really pregnant._

 _This is not a dream._

 _Grinning I grab my iPhone that's laying on the sink and quickly dial my husband's number. He's been in New York for a few days to close maybe the most important deal for Bolton's Enterprises yet. I can hear it ringing and look at the display for a second. He's probably in a business dinner to seal the deal. That's why he's not picking up._

 _"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." I mumble as I start pacing through the marbled master bathroom. My fingers are still wrapped around the pregnancy test. "Damn it, Troy, pick the fucking phone up!" I hiss at the still ringing line. "You've reached Troy Bolton. Please leave a message." I growl as his voice mail starts filling my ears. "Hi, it's me. You must be in your meeting which is why you're not picking up." I sigh as I stare out of the window, looking at pebbles in our driveway. "Listen, uhm..." I shouldn't tell him something as excited as this over the phone. "I just miss you so much." I bite on my lip, "I can't believe it's only been a few days and I'm already going nuts without you. I fired my assistant again today. Kelsi said it was the third in two months. I stopped counting." I shrug, "Anyways, I'll see you in two weeks." I say before ending the call._

 _In two weeks I'll tell him._

* * *

 _I close the glass door of the shower before turning on the water jet. Warm water starts running down my body slowly, awakening me from the inside and outside. I place my hands on my uterus, today he'll come home. He'll finally come home. And I will tell him. That we're expecting a second baby... That he'll be the father of two children. I still can't wrap my head around my second pregnancy. I am full of joy and excitement - I can't believe I actually were able to keep it from him. It was so hard. At every phone call I had to bite my tongue to not tell him or give him even a hint. I want to see his reaction, his beaming face when I tell him this wonderful news. I want him to feel the same joy as me._

 _Suddenly, I feel a cramp. It's a stitching sensation at first. It feels like a bullet has been shot into my uterus. The punctual pain turns into a burning feeling, before spreading through my whole lower body. I bite my lip to not scream out in pain. It hurts so freaking much! I press one hand over my mouth as I feel liquid floating down my legs. I sink to my knees and look down. There's blood. So much blood. I shake my head as tears roll down my face. No, no, NO! Another cramp rushes through my body and I bite my lip so hard that it starts bleeding, too. This can't be happening, this can't be happening! I was so careful... I didn't lift anything heavy, I kept an eye on my diet... I was so freaking careful!_

 _I can't believe I'm losing our baby._

 _Now, I'll have to keep it from him._

 **End of Flashback**

I decide to light it for both.

* * *

"How did you and Troy meet?" Anastasia asks me, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. A day with Anastasia taught me already a lot about her. The little girl was quickly overwhelmed by all the fashion and beauty in the shops, but unlike I expected she didn't want a lot. She's grounded - or maybe she's still careful, holding back. While clothes aren't really her thing, books definitely are. More like the knowledge they hold. We bought some astronomy books and some more sudoku as Ana finished the book that Della gave her in less than an hour. She'll get more when we're in London. When we're home.

"We met in a hospital, ironically." I say with a smile on her lips as I watch Anastasia pulling her legs in. A day in St. Petersburg and we're both quite tired. She didn't talk much while we were out and I won't pressure her into talking. She'll open up when she's ready. "My brother was in the same car accident as Troy's sister. Both were fine in the end. I saw him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall in the waiting room. I offered him my coffee." I shrug, "It was the best decision of my life."

"How long have you been married?"

"For almost eight years. It'll be eight on December the 5th." I can't believe it's almost eight years! How time has flown by. "Originally we wanted to get married on the 3rd, but... we ran away and got married on our island instead." It feels a bit surreal to tell her that, but that really happened. Diana was right - we're both rebels. I'm just glad Adaline didn't seem to inherit that.

"Your island?" her forest green eyes widen.

I nod, "Yes, we own an island. In the Caribbean Sea. You'll like it there."

She smiles, "You guys are really rich."

I chuckle, "Yes, we do have a lot of money. But we want to do a lot of good with it."

"Like with the hospital?"

"Exactly."

She takes another sip of her hot chocolate. At least she's drinking calories if she's not eating enough. She's silent again, keeping her thoughts to herself. I can tell that something's bothering her. But I won't pressure her, so we continue drinking our beverages in silence.

"What if Adaline doesn't like me? Will you send me back then?"

I gulp and shake my head, "No."

"No she won't dislike me or no you won't send me back?"

"Both." I say as she takes another sip of her hot chocolate. "You are part of the family - with or without those papers. We won't give up on you. You are our daughter, do you understand me?"

* * *

I look at the watch that's hanging above the fireplace. They should be here any minute. I feel my nerves going crazy and I take deep breaths to calm down. I look over to my left. Anastasia is sitting in the arm chair with a cashmere blanket wrapped around her a few meters away from me. She looks a little lost in that huge armchair, but I don't pressure her. If she wanted to sit next to me, she would have chosen so. I don't want to frighten her. I want her to feel save as much as possible. She's reading To Measure the Sky: An Introduction to Observational Astronomy. She's just as obsessed with astronomy as Adaline is. Another thing they have in common. She takes another sip of her herbal tea - lavender and mint is her favorite combination. She seems as calm as a buddha.

"You shouldn't be nervous." she says as she flips a page. Her fingers are shaking a bit though.

I frown, she must have been through this a zillion times. "You shouldn't be either."

She looks up from the book for a second, "I'm not."

I watch her continue reading and I start playing with my fingers. My eyes are glued to the clock on the wall across us. He wrote me forty-five minutes ago that they landed. Their drive is roughly 30 minutes. They must be stuck in traffic. God, I can't wait for them to meet!

Suddenly, the door of the suit opens and my head swings around. I watch my seven year old daughter walking into the suite with her father behind her. She's wearing a heavy black duffel coat and Ugg boots in black as well. Her bright blue orbs are shining brightly, her chestnut brown waves are covered in snow. I watch her eyes scanning the room, probably calculating it's size and volume as Troy walks in as well. She always does that before stepping into a room. It's a habit she refuses to break. I don't know why she does it and I don't ask. She has her reasons - her highly gifted mind has anyway. Troy's holding a small black suitcase that has some of Adaline's stuff in it. He flew without any luggage at all. On his shoulders are a few snow flakes as well.

Her bright blue orbs spot me sitting on the couch at the end of the room, "Mommy!" she cries out before running over to me. Her eyes light up the second she sees me - it gives me the greatest feeling ever. I hold my arms out as she reaches me and pull her into a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" I say kissing her cheek. I inhale her scent - a mixture of blueberries and her very own smell. Even her smell reminds me of her father.

"I missed you, too." she embraces me even harder, making my heart skip a beat or two. I release her from my embrace and open her coat, "Della, I'd like you to meet Anastasia." I say my eyes looking at Ana who is sitting in the corner on the armchair. Her forest green eyes have lifted from the Astronomy book, but it's still laying open on her lap.

I watch Adaline turning around as she stripes off the black coat. I hold my breath as I watch them looking at each other for the first time. I can't believe this moment has come. It took us seven years to fulfill our daughter's biggest wish: a sibling. Someone like her.

I watch them eyeing each other from a distance before Adaline walks over to her. My heart is beating loudly and my pulse is humming in my ears. Without a word she takes off her shoes next to the armchair. Ana watches her every move carefully. She looks a little pale. Is she going to freak out?

"Hi." Adaline greets her. "I'm Adaline Elisabeth Grace Bolton. But you can call me Della."

Ana's silent out of the sudden. Shit, this was too fast and too soon! We should have wait until we signed the papers and- I wince as I feel Troy's hand on mine out of the sudden. Even his touch can't help me calm down.

"What are you reading?" Della asks her.

Without a word, Ana holds up the book to show her the title.

Adaline smiles at her, "I haven't read that book yet. Mind if I sit with you and we read together?"

My mouth drops open. When the hell has she become to grown up and so fucking kind? She's seven years old for Christ's sake! Troy's fingers wrap around my hands, holding them tight. I don't breathe.

Ana frees the spot next to her from the cashmere blanket and I watch Adaline taking the place. Her bright blue orbs start reading. "Oh I haven't read about non-stellar objects outside the Solar System yet."

My eyes almost fall out of my head as I hear what Ana has been reading about. Now I know for sure that she's just as highly gifted as Adaline is. No child, not even a student, would read that kind of material just for fun. But they do.

My two daughters.

"Breathe." I hear Troy's whisper in my ear, reminding me to give my body oxygen with another soft squeeze.

I inhale, finally breathing in. But my eyes don't leave them. They're sitting next to each other in the arm chair. While Adaline is clearly reading the content, Ana's looking at her. She didn't expect Della to just accept her as if she had always been a part of our family.

Neither did I, to be honest.

"Exhale." Troy whispers again. Without him, I'd lost already consciousness.

I exhale, releasing my breath as my eyes are still glued on them. For two whole minutes, Ana stares at her sister, who reads like nothing life changing just happened. Three pages later, Ana's eyes finally leave her sister's head before she continues reading with her.

"They're doing okay." Troy whispers into my ear, but I don't dare to look away. For minutes I just stare at them as they read through this astronomy book. They don't look alike. Ana has straight blonde hair and forest green eyes, Adaline's hair is chestnut colored and wavy. Her blue orbs are something she has from her father. They always let me know what's going on inside of her - just like her father's do. I'm the only one they let in and I hope they will give Ana the same privilege.

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Troy asks them after allowing me thirty minutes of staring at them. The best thrity minutes ever!

Both heads shoot up, a pair of blue and green looking at us. Both nod synchronically and I close my eyes. Finally, Ana wants to eat.

"What shall I order from room service?" Troy asks smiling.

"Penne with ramson pesto." Adaline answers before looking at Ana, "You'll like it, trust me." Ana nods in response. I don't know if it's because she trusts Adaline or because she's afraid to disobey. Nevertheless they continue reading.

"Good." Troy looks at me, "What about you?"

"A strong whiskey added to that." I mumble to him.

He chuckles, "How about a Semillon instead?"

I nod, "That white wine will do as well. But order a bottle for yourself."

His fingers brush through my hair, "They're fine."

"I'm not so sure." I say as I still look at them. His fingers move my head until I meet his glance. His orbs are glittering in a sapphire blue with a blue-grey marble in them. I gulp. It's the first time since he took a step into this suite that I fully acknowledge him. I feel my body coming to alive, finally accepting his presence the way it always does. I feel my heart filling with an amount of love I didn't't expect. It overwhelms me out of the sudden as I start fighting the tears. "I love you." I breathe out, well aware that those words mean nothing compared to my feelings.

I can see his eyes lighting up, sparkling at my words. "I love you, too." he whispers back before kissing my knuckles. He could have kissed me properly since our daughters are reading but he chooses not to. Yet that kiss on my knuckles is enough to make me feel the depth of his feelings. It mirrors mine. "How about we leave those two alone for a moment?"

I bite my lip, "Okay..." I give in before rising from the couch. I follow him into the open kitchen. I watch him picking up the phone and ordering dinner for all four of us. I sit down on the barstool at kitchen island. As he's still on the phone I take a look at Adaline and Ana, just to make sure. They are both still sitting in the armchair, reading the book together at the other end of this huge living area. There's a lamp standing next to the armchair, giving them enough light. Snow flakes are falling from the sky behind them. It's already dark outside. They look so cute, so beautiful... they are both so mesmerizing. They're both our daughters.

"Hey," I wince as I feel Troy's hand on my shoulder. "Stop worrying about them. They're fine."

I frown as I realize that I will worry about them for the rest of my life. I look away from them and stare at my husband across me. His fingers brush through my hair as I open my legs to welcome him. He takes a step forward and I close my bent knees around his upper thighs. It's the closest of affection I allow him to show right now. After all, I don't want to scare away Ana by this imagine. I'm not sure how much love she has seen in her life - or any sort of affection. The next few weeks will be an awfully lot for her to take in anyway, I don't want to make it even harder by showing her that her parents are addicted to one another. I smile at my thoughts, her parents... we are her parents.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks me as I let my fingers travel up his back.

I shake my head, "Nothing."

His fingers fondle my cheeks, "Tell me."

I wrap my fingers around his strong shoulders, "I just thought that we shouldn't scare her away by our obvious addiction to one another." I explain with a shrug, "And then it occurred to me that I thought of a we as in her parents. That's why I smiled."

He smiles back at me, "Doesn't sound like a nothing to me."

I shake my head mirroring his smile as I place my forehead against his, "No, that's definitely not nothing." I agree with him.

"I'd like to kiss you right now." he breathes out as I feel his cock coming to life between my legs.  
"I know." I breathe back, realizing my hoarse voice. I feel the desire floating through as strongly as ever. "But you have to save that for later. When we're alone."

He closes his eyes, "You make it damn hard to not want to fuck you."

"I know." I say again as he opens his eyes. The grey-blue marble is still visible. It became smaller, but it's still there. "But it'll be worth the wait."

"It's always worth the wait." he says fondling my left cheek.

I take a deep breath, trying to handle all that sexual tension between us. I open my legs again, "I need you to take a step back. Otherwise waiting won't happen." I breathe out my state.

With a smile on his lips he obeys me, feeling the same desire as me.

"How was the flight?" I ask, changing the subject to something more neutral.

"Good, but the traffic here was terrible. Hence the waiting."

I nod, "What did Adaline say about Ana?"

"Not much." he says simply.

"Not much?" I ask back, surprised. Usually, Adaline and him are talking like waterfalls.

He nods before smirking as he does remember something, "Well, she did say that she wants to share her bed with her. Even if they get in a fight the first night."

I gulp the tears down that start forming in my eyes again, "She already accepted her before meeting her for the first time."

He nods, "Kind of like us."

Exactly like us.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. "Room service!"

"I'll get that." Troy mumbles as I hop off the barstool. I walk over to the armchair in which my daughters are still seated in. Their eyes are so glued to the book, that they don't even notice me approaching. "Dinner is here." I announce.

Both heads lift up and they smile. Ana puts the bookmark on the page before closing the book. "You can continue reading later." I smile at them as they get out of the armchair. "Let's wash our hands as the table is still getting set up."

"Okay." Adaline says.

"This way!" Ana says, leading the way into the bathroom. I switch on the light in the marbled bathroom and we all wash our hands. I gasp at the reflection in the mirror. I see each of my daughter by my side. We look like a family. Because we are one.

"Mom, are you alright?" Della asks me, frowning.

I nod as Ana turns around to dry off her hands. "Yes, all good."

"Okay." with that she turns around to dry her hands as well. I watch them walking out of the bathroom as my eyes are still glued to the mirror where I just saw a wonderful picture. A picture that wasn't a dream. For the first time I wasn't imagining it. It was real. I feel the tears building in my eyes as my vision becomes blurry.

"Mom, dinner is getting cold!" I hear Adaline screaming from the living area.

I quickly wipe them away before drying my hands. I straighten my shoulders and walk back into the living room where Troy, Adaline and Anastasia are already sitting at. The penne with the ramson pesto is placed on four plates, the Semillon is already in our wine glasses. Neither of them has started eating. They've been waiting for me. I sit down on the free chair between Troy and Anastasia.

"Enjoy your meal." I say with a smile on my lips. Hopefully, this time Ana will finish the whole plate.

"Wait, aren't you going to pray?" Ana asks.

I stop in my movement with the fork already full of Penne. We didn't pray yesterday. We just ate.

"Well, do you want us to?" Troy asks, being just as surprised as me.

"You aren't really religious people, are you?" she asks me before looking at Adaline.

After what happened to me it's no surprise. But she doesn't know about that. None of our children do.

"Is that a problem?" Della asks her.

She shakes her head, "No, not at all."

"If you'd like to say some words, say them." I encourage her, sensing that she hasn't said everything she wanted to.

She gulps before her eyes wander from Adaline to me to Troy. I am surely not the only one who is holding my breath right now. "I'm just really happy to be with you. With my..." she stops for a moment. I think she's not ready to say the world family yet. "With my people."

I smile. Being her people is enough for me right now.

"We are, too." Troy ensures her with the same smile on his lips.

"Yes." Adaline agrees, "After all, I don't share my bed with everyone."

I chuckle at her words before we all start eating. Finally, Anastasia seems to have something like an actual appetite. Silence fills the room as all that is hearable are the tableware. Troy's hand finds mine that is rested on my left thigh under the table.

"Do you like it?" Adaline asks Ana after a few minutes.

Her bright green eyes look at Adaline and she nods, "It was the right choice to trust you."

So she wasn't holding back earlier then. I breathe out, relieved. She seems to start trusting us. That's good. It's a step in the right direction.

"Good." Adaline smiles, "So, you'll be going to my school right?"

Ana frowns, "I don't know."

Della looks at us, "She will, won't she?"

"We don't know that yet." Troy answers carefully. It feels like we're ripping them apart already - at least during school.

Adaline looks back at Ana again, "Well, I'm saying you are." with that she continues eating her penne. And Ana does the same.

I take a sip of my white wine, feeling the Semilon gliding down my throat. As always my husband chose best.

"When will you sign the papers for the adoption?" Anastasia asks us out of the sudden.

Adaline's head shoots up. Her bright blue eyes are as wide as Ana's.

"Tomorrow." Troy confirms with a soft smile on his lips.

"When?"

"The social worker will be here at around ten. She'll talk to you for a few minutes before hopefully handing us the papers to sign."

"I know how it works. I've been through that." she hisses at us out of the sudden. I think she's afraid we are going to give up on her anyway.

"After signing those papers we're all going to hop on our jet and fly back home." I explain to her.

"Home?" Ana asks back, hope in her forest green eyes.

"Richmond Upon Thames, London." Adaline says to her before continue eating. "You'll like it. A big house with a telescope to see the stars if the sky does clear up. Which is not so often, sadly. But Swansea is a better place for that. We have a home there, too."

"A telescope?" Ana asks back with shiny eyes.

Adaline nods, "Yeah. But it's usually in July where the stars can be watched best. In November... not so much." Her heads swings over to us, „Since we're here in Saint Petersburg, why don't we go to ballet tomorrow instead of hoping on the jet right away?"

It's Saturday and Della doesn't have to be at school until Monday. So technically, going to ballet is a possibility. "I'm not sure if we can get tickets on such a short notice..." I trail off.

Adaline looks at her father. "I'll make some calls and see what I can do."

"Yes!" She grins at us. She knows her father will make it happen. She knows...

I feel Troy squeezing my hand underneath the table. It really does seem like those two will get along.

Like the sisters they should be.

* * *

"Are they strict parents?" Ana's voice is a whisper, but I can hear it clearly.

"No... I mean, they never grounded me or anything. But then again, I don't make a lot of trouble." Adaline answers. True, Adaline has never made any trouble. "But they took my telescope away once for me telling Mrs. Watson how wrong she was in biology class." Della chuckles.

"What are the rules?"

"Rules?" Adaline sounds confused. I press my ear closer against the closed door to hear them better. They should be asleep, but I just can't bring myself to get into that room and interrupt their conversation. Eavesdropping is so much better!

"Every couple I was with... had rules. Some didn't want me to go into the living room, other's said my homework had to be done in a certain amount of time... And when I didn't listen, I had to face the consequences. Like cleaning the kitchen or bathroom..." she stops and I feel my mouth falling open. They made her do WHAT?! "There was a time when there was dinner and afterwards there was no food until the morning. And if I didn't stick to the rules I'd get..." she doesn't finish the sentence. I feel my heart shattering in my chest as anger starts building in my veins. They hurt her! They fucking hurt her!

"Well, we don't really have rules..." she trails off, "Homework is something I do myself. I don't have issues with that. Dad, Mom, Kelsi or Nanny Carrie have a look at it once I'm finished."

"Nanny Carrie?"

"Oh you'll like her. She's nice. She's not like very strict. She lets me do my thing. Carrie picks me up from ballet most of the week. When Mommy or Daddy have the time, they do it but it's usually Carrie or Krimov who picks me up."

"Oh I know Krimov. He's cool."

"Yeah and Nanny Carrie is like the female version. While I do my homework she warms up lunch or dinner which was cooked by Daddy."

"Troy cooks?" Ana hasn't called us Mom or Dad yet. Maybe because we still haven't signed any papers.

"He's a really really good cook. Better than most of the restaurants we've been to so far. Mommy is better at baking. She's amazing. He cooks and she bakes. Just wait until Christmas. You'll be stuffed for weeks!"

"I've never been with a couple who cooks and bakes so passionately..." I feel a shiver going down my spine.

"Oh speaking of food, there might be one rule anyway." Adaline says, "We don't really eat sugar at home."

"No sugar?" she sounds shocked.

"Refined sugar that is. But before you run back to where you come from, hear me out. We eat natural sugar: Fruits and maple syrup, coconut sugar, stevia, honey... there are a lot of substitutes for refined sugar."

"Why don't you eat sugar?" she still sounds shocked.

"People like me... brains of geniuses processes glucose a lot faster than normal brains do. It can lead to hyperactivity very fast. Basically, sugar makes my brain go a little too crazy. Even crazier than it's most of the time." she gulps, "The effect sugar has on me is like normal people drinking twenty energy drinks in two minutes."

"No sugar..." she's still in shock, "No chocolate! Or sweets. How do you survive this?"

"Try Mommy's chocolate waffles or brownies and you'll never miss refined sugar!" she promises Ana. "But there are exceptions like Christmas and birthdays... oh and Mommy's and Daddy's wedding day."

"Hey," I hear Troy's voice and I wince.

"Shh!" I say to him as he sits down next to me.

"What are we doing here?" his voice is a whisper as we both lean against the wall.

I tilt my head to the side, "We're eavesdropping."

He nods, "Anything world changing so far?"

"She just found out that we don't eat refined sugar."

"Did her world break apart yet?"

I lace my hand with his, "Not yet."

"Good." his lips kiss my knuckles, "Then we should go back to bed."

I pout, "Just a few more minutes."

He sighs, "Gabriella, you should be asleep. Just like our girls!"

"But they are still awake as well!" I start arguing, "And I am full of energy!"

He licks his lips, "I know how to put that energy into something better."

I grin, "What about them?"

"It's their first night together. I suggest we let them talk. They have to get to know each other..." he rises from the floor and pulls me up by pulling on our laced hands.

I brush through his hair, "They're going to be tired tomorrow."

"They'll take a nap before going to ballet tomorrow evening or sleep on the flight home."

I bite my lip as I hear them giggling in the background. "Okay, fine." I agree with him before we walk back into the bedroom. "I just really hope they get along."

"They'll be fine. Trust me." he closes the door of the bedroom.

"But what if-" his lips shut me off. He fills the kiss with passion as I wrap my arms around him. His hands on my hips pull me closer, showing me that he definitely wasn't joking earlier. As he lets go, I feel loved, dizzy... and still full of worries. "What if they have a fight?" I ask him as I feel his lips on my neck.

A chuckle escapes my husband's lungs, "About what? Who's faster at calculating the cubic meter of the room they sleep in?"

He kisses my wishbone, "No, but there is so much that could happen in their first night! I mean, what if-"

"Gabriella," he sighs, "nothing bad is going to happen."

"But maybe-"

"We're not having sex tonight, are we?" He interrupts me.

I bite my lip, "Depends on how many of my questions you're willing to answer."

His thumb releases my lip form my teeth, "You don't want my answers. You want to go back and spy on them again."

"Can we do that?" If I were a dog, I'd be bouncing up and down right now.

He laughs, "We have two seven year olds across the hallway, yet it seems like you are the real seven year old in the Bolton household."

"I'm just so excited!" I say with a smile on my lips, "I mean this... whatever's happening across the hallway is our family. Our two daughters!"

He fondles my cheeks with his fingers, smiling just as much as me. "Yes."

"We have two daughters..." I trail off before my eyes get lost in his. They are so blue, so full of safety and love for me. As his lips meet mine, I feel his love for me taking over. My hands wander beneath his shirt as our lips start dancing. Feeling his steel hard muscles vibrating from my touch, I help him out of his shirt. Smiling I let my fingers run down his upper body before my thumbs hook into the waistband of his pyjama pants. Within one movement, I rip his pants and briefs down revealing his pulsing cock. Nine years and our lust is still not satisfied.

If anything it has gotten stronger.

* * *

 **A new chapter! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

I look out of the round window, seeing England slowly appearing underneath the clouds. It's covered in snow, but not as much as Saint Petersburg where we took off three hours ago. I take another sip of my coffee and smile. We're finally bringing her home. I can't believe this day has finally, finally come. It feels a bit surreal. I turn around in my seat as I hear the door of the bedroom opening.

"Fasten your seatbelt, we're landing soon." Troy's voice comes out of the bedroom before I watch our two girls running out of it. Ana's green eyes are a bit sleepy, but they widen as they look around our private jet once more. She probably thinks all of this is a dream once more. She expected luxury but she didn't expect that high of a standard. She has never flown before and it's a miracle that she could sleep on the jet. Or maybe it was much needed since she probably talked the whole night with Adaline yesterday. Even the nap today must've not been enough, but it did last for the ballet - or at least until the great finale.

 _Flashback_

"Are you guys ready?" I ask as I rush into their bedroom. I stop in my way as I see my two girls swirling around in their dresses, creating big dark blue and dark green circles around their waists. My two girls... I gulp down the tears. "Come on, we have to get going." I urge them. Our suitcases are already on the way to our jet, as we will head to the private airport straight after the ballet performance. I can't believe Troy made it happen. He got ticket for the five of us: Della, Ana, Krimov, himself and me. There's no better place to watch ballet than at the Mikhailovsky in Saint Petersburg. Especially Swan Lake.

They stop spinning and look at me. "Come on!" I urge them again, holding out my hands. They run over to me before each grabs my hand. Hand in hand we walk into the living room, where their Daddy is already waiting for us. I don't even try to hide the smile on my lips as we stop across him. He grins back at me, "Well, look at my girls. All dolled up." he knees down to take a closer look at their dresses. "You two look very pretty." he smiles at them before rising to his full height and meeting my gaze. He tilts his head to the side as I watch his blue orbs glowing with a turquoise marble. No words needed here.

I watch the ballerinas hopping and swirling around in their tutus according to the beat of the music. Troy is here to see the athletes at their best - I am here because of the wonderful compositions of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. That man understood emotions better than anyone else at his time. I look next to me and notice that both of our girls have fallen asleep in their seats. They might have taken a nap during the day, but it certainly wasn't enough. The grand finale is on full blast as I turn my head around. Krimov is sitting behind us in the private box that Troy somehow still were able to book for tonight. His grey eyes are focused on what's happening on stage. He loves ballet not less than my husband does.

I turn around again and look at my husband. I take this moment to shamelessly stare at the perfection of his profile. His nose, his cheekbones, his crystal blue eyes that focus the stage in front of us... his lips... and that freshly shaved chin. He's wearing a black tuxedo as all men do here, but I swear he gives the word tuxedo a whole new meaning. It's rare that he doesn't notice my stares, but that makes it even better for me.

Suddenly, he turns his head around and meets my gaze. "Why aren't you watching the ballet?" he asks me back, his voice as crisp as ever through the music.

"I love watching you more." I whisper back, not ashamed of my feelings for him.

He takes my hand into his before kissing my knuckles. There's no need for words.

"Plus, our girls have fallen asleep. As I predicted." I say back with a smirk.

He bends forward and looks over my head, straight next to me. Both Ana and Della are fast asleep despite the loud orchestra, the cheering of the audience that starts now and the bright lights. I don't even know at which part they fell asleep. But I hope they at least enjoyed the ballet for as long as they could keep their eyes open.

 _End of Flashback_

Della and Ana sit down in the beige leather padded seats across me. There's a mahogany table separating us with two closed MacBooks on it. I spent the last three hours catching up on E-mails just like Troy did while our two daughters slept in the bedroom at the back of the jet.

Our two daughters. Just the thought makes my heart jump.

Ana's green eyes look out of the window, "That's England?" she asks with a huge grin on her lips.

"We'll reach London soon." I can't help but mirror her smile. Troy sits down next to me while Adaline opens up a book called The Gene: An Intimate History. Another book she just reads for fun. Thanks to her our library at home is really getting some use. My blue eyed daughter doesn't seem interested in looking out of the window. She has flown a lot with us over the years, seeing parts of the world most people her age haven't seen yet. Flying is like driving in the car for her - she rather spent her time wisely by either reading or catching up on sleep.

 _Flashback_

I feel Troy squeezing my hand as if this would calm my nerves down. It doesn't. Nothing will calm me down until I know I will leave this country with my family - and Ana's now part of it. I won't leave without her.

I won't.

Anastasia has been in that room for over an hour now. Together with Claire, the social worker. After interviewing both of us and Adaline, she disappeared in the spare bedroom with Ana. I don't know why they need to discuss this for so long. I mean, I know the adopting process usually takes longer but... I am still worried. Adaline's playing on the piano, creating soft notes. She's bored. I can tell by the way she plays, that she's bored. We've packed our suitcases and we're ready to go shopping for their dresses for the ballet. I have no idea how Troy did it, but somehow he booked us a whole box at the Mikhailovsky, where we will watch Swan Lake. He even got a seat for Krimov, who will freak out when we inform him about it. I know he enjoys ballet at least as much as Troy does. We're all done, we made plans for later... The only thing that's left to do is sign those adoption forms. If Claire will hand them to us.

"What's taking them so long?" I ask Troy in a whisper. It worries me. It really does. Maybe Ana doesn't want to be with us. Maybe she has second thoughts about it. But last night went okay... I think. I mean, I thought she and Della got along but maybe I was wrong. Did they fight while we were having sex? Did I miss something? What the hell is going on?!

On the other side, this is an ad-hoc adoption. Something that never happens. Especially not after only spending 24 hours with the child.

"I don't know. Perhaps they go through some standard questions." he brushes through my hair with his free hand. Even his touch doesn't resonate in my body like it normally does. Because I am just so fucking worried!

"What if she doesn't want to be with us?" I ask him, biting my lip. She has already made it into my heart so easily. One look was all it took. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her.

"I doubt that." he looks deeply into my eyes, "I really doubt that."

I shake my head, "Something must be wrong if they're so long in that room. Something-" I stop as I hear the door opening. I watch Claire and Anastasia walking out. Adaline stops playing immediately. Ana's green eyes stare at us for a moment before taking a seat on the couch, right between us. It's a good sign. A really good sign.

But I won't get my hopes up until I signed that form.

Claire smiles at us before looking at Adaline, "You're playing really good."

Della smiles back at her, "Thank you."

Claire walks over to us before taking a seat across us. The coffee table is between us. "Well, I think we're ready to sign those papers now." she announces with a soft smile on her lips. "I never had an adoption go through this fast, which is why I took a little longer with Anastasia. But she is as willing as the three of you are." Claire looks at Ana, who nods in response. She wants us. We want her. I feel the tears building in my eyes as a huge grin appears on my lips. It's really happening. I let go of Troy's hand before grabbing the pen. Claire turns the adoption form towards me and I see that Anastasia has already signed it. She has a cursive handwriting that's elegant, romantic and mysterious all at the same time. It reminds me of Troy's handwriting. I sign next to it before handing the pen to my husband. He signs with a swinging motion before handing the pen back to Claire.

"So, now I can finally call you Mom and Dad, right?" Ana asks us.

 _End of Flashback_

Ana looks so excited that it nearly bursts my heart. She's clearly enjoying this as much as the rest of the family is. Family... we're officially a family now. My heart skips a beat at the thought. Troy's fingers find mine under the table and he laces our hands together, squeezing softly. I look away from Ana's excited face before my eyes lock with my husband's. They sparkle in a mixture of light blue with a teal green marble. It's a kind of color I have never seen before in his eyes and I know it's because of the newest addition to our family: Anastasia. She's the reason for his sparkle, that takes my breath away so easily. In this moment he's full of joy, love and gratitude.

And I am, too.

* * *

"Welcome home." Adaline grins as we drive through the black iron wrought doors that keep out any unwanted guests and all of those sneaky paparazzi, which are not too many and I am so thankful for that. I have no idea how Ana is going to take the media storm that's ahead of us. She knows Troy and me are successful people, but I don't think she realized that this success comes with a price. I turn around to watch her expression a little better. Ana's green eyes have been glued to the window the whole drive from the private airport to here. She hasn't stoped smiling since we signed the adoption form. And now we're home... Home, that is a five hectare huge property - or seven football fields - with about 500m2 of habitable surface - excluding the guest house, pool house and my recording studio. It's huge by all means and now it has one more resident.

"Home..." she echoes as we drive on the pebbled driveway until we reach our house. The Spanish styled mansion is covered in a light blanket of snow, but it looks nothing compared to Russia. The winter here is not as cold, not as merciless. Troy parks the silver Tesla 3 in front of the garage before shutting the car off with his iPhone. Adaline has already unfasten her seatbelt and jumps out of the car. Ana follows her shortly after, her forest green eyes still wide. The next few weeks are going to be rough on her. There will be a lot to take in. As I am about to open my seatbelt, I feel Troy's hand on mine, stopping me. I look up and gasp as I see his light blue marbled orbs. We barely had a moment to ourselves in the last 48 hours.

"I'd like to kiss you right now." he breathes out his need to touch my lips with his.

I look through the rear window, Ana and Della are talking about something while Ana stares at our Spanish mansion styled mansion with wide eyes. Perhaps Adaline is explaining all the exits in case there's a fire or evacuation. That would be typical of her. The first thing she does when she enters a building is look for any emergency exists - it's only one of her habits. "I think we're clear for a little affection, Mr. Bolton." I breathe out before looking at him. He doesn't give me a second to take another breath as I feel his lips crashing onto mine. His fingers fondle my cheeks before they brush through my hair. I feel his tongue entering my mouth and I allow us to dance a quick tango. His smell starts washing over me like the waves of the ocean on stormy days. My fingers find the collarbone of his white oxford shirt and I pull him even closer to me, allowing my body to take over. The electricity between us is explosive, the need for one another too strong to be ignored. As I feel the heat rising inside of me I let go. If I don't stop us, he's going to be all over me in a blink of eye.

"God, I love you." he breathes out, pressing his forehead softly against mine.

I smirk at him before opening my seatbelt, "I love you, too."

I wince as I hear a knock on the glass window. Adaline's standing on Troy's side, knocking heavily. Chuckling, I get out of the car. I open the trunk and get out our suitcases before Troy helps me with carrying them inside. We've traveled with only two: One for us and one for Adaline and Anastasia.

"Come on, I want to show Ana the inside." Adaline urges us as we walk to the front door. I watch Troy unlocking the front door with a code and his fingerprint.

"There's no key?" Ana sounds surprised.

I shake my head, "No. Just like with the wrought iron gates we usually have an iris scan to get on the property and then a code in combination with a fingerprint for the front door of the house. Don't worry, we add you later."

She frowns, "No key..."

Adaline chuckles, "A key lock is not that safe anyway. A keyless lock is much safer. You don't even have to carry those heavy iron keys now."

"But what if I forget my code?" she looks at Della.

"You've never forgotten anything in your life, Ana. You won't forget that code."

She nods, obviously it was fear talking out of her and not logic. "You're right." she whispers, shaking her head. "I've never forgotten anything. I won't forget this either."

Troy pushes the huge front door open and gestures us in. Adaline drags Ana inside behind her, pulling on her hand. "Wow..." Ana's mouth is wide open as she stands in the foyer, the huge marbled staircases with black wrought railings and the high ceilings. There's a dome at the ceiling with windows to let in as much natural light as possible. There's the marbled round table with fresh pink peonies standing in the middle. The round windows from the dome circle in the table as the sun is standing high, shining directly through the glass of the dome. I drag the suitcase inside before I hear Troy following me. He closes the front door and places a hand on my shoulder.

We're home.

"Come on, I'll show you everything!" Della smiles at her before rushing around the marbled table, almost tearing the vase with the peonies down.

"I think you forgot something!" Troy warns her, staring at her boots that are covered in snow and a little bit of slush. I open my duffle coat, feeling no longer the cold winter from Russia.

Adaline's head swings around before she looks down to her shoes. "Right." she opens the wardrobe and gets out of her shoes and coat before placing them into it.

Ana hasn't moved an inch the entire time. She is staring at the gallery wall across her. It started with a few framed photos, but it grew over the years. Now, there's a stripe of framed photos in different sizes leading upstairs on wall of the left staircase. There are photos of vacations we made over the years and even a few before Della was born. There are photos of our whole family at Christmas, Thanksgiving and Della's third birthday. Those photos tell a story... the story of us. And now Ana is part of us. I can't wait to hang up the first photo of her.

I gulp, maybe we're moving too fast. Perhaps we should have stayed in Russia for a couple more days to ease her in.

"Come on!" Della urges Ana as she slips into her UGG slippers. She gets out a pair of Ana as well. Della is already more accommodating than she used to be. Hopefully Ana will help her become more aware of the feelings of others. Della has always struggled with that due to her low EQ.

Ana takes a deep breath before walking over to Della. I watch her taking off the red duffle coat and hanging it into the wardrobe before she places her boots next to Della's. She slips into her slippers before turning around. "I already love it here."

I gulp the tears down, "That's good."

She smiles at us before Adaline drags her through the foyer. I watch them disappearing in the living area and I hear a 'Wow' coming out of Ana's mouth. The second they disappear out of our sight, I feel Troy's lips crashing against mine again. This time, I return his kiss and feel the wooden door in my back. His tongue enters my mouth as I wrap my arms around his neck. Our tongues entwine as I surrender myself in his kiss. I feel his body pressing against mine and I fight very hard this urge to wrap my legs around his waist. I have to remind myself that we're not alone. Ana and Della could come back any time. I force myself to let go of his lips, missing them the second I pulled away. I breathe heavily as I stare into his sapphire blue orbs. "You make it really hard to not want you."

"That's my speciality." he grins before taking a step back. I watch him dragging both suitcases further inside before getting out of his shoes and coat. I still try to catch my breath, feeling hot as I stare at him. My 33 year old husband with a heart of gold and a body of a god. One kiss and he got me wanting more so easily. He puts his coat and shoes away the same way Della and Ana did. I brush through my hair before I walk over to him. He places his hands on my shoulders a bit too long. "Careful, or I will drag you into that wardrobe and lock it." I threaten him with a smile on my lips.

He chuckles as he helps me out of the coat. I get out of my heels before putting them away. He closes the wardrobe before lacing his fingers with mine. Hand in hand, we walk through the foyer until we reach the living area. The huge glass front lets in the little light coming in from outside today. There's snow in our backyard, covering the grass. Christmas is almost here. I scan the wide living space, we still haven't bought a Christmas tree. "We should buy a Christmas tree." I suggest before I feel him lifting me. I chuckle as he swings me around, he hasn't done that in a long time. "Troy, let me down." I demand, mirroring his grin.

He lets me down before an intensive glance meets mine. I gasp as I feel his fingers fondling my cheek, "You are magnificent."

I blush, "You are not so bad either." I give the compliment back before kissing his cheek.

"We'll buy the Christmas tree tomorrow." he promises me as I wrap my arms around his neck. "And we'll start a new Christmas tradition." I can feel his arms wrapped around my waist. His touch resonates in my whole body.  
"Which is?"

"We'll decorate this tree with eight hands."

I chuckle, "I like your way of thinking." Though, I doubt that the others will let us do it by ourselves. We've been decorating the Christmas tree together for eight years now. A tradition the rest of our family surely won't give up.

He smiles back at me, "Oh the things you do to me, Mrs. Bolton."

He hasn't even got a clue of all the things he does to me.

"Okay so behind that door is Daddy's office. He has a pool table in there." I hear Adaline's voice. She's still on the ground floor with Ana. I mean, we do have a lot to show here on the first floor anyway. "Have you ever played?"

"No."

"Don't worry, it's easy. Once you see the table you'll automatically calculate the right angles to get the balls into the designated wholes. Pretty simple math."

Ana chuckles, "Tell me something that's not math."

"Emotions."

I watch them appearing from the right. So, she already showed Ana the library, gym, indoor pool, sauna, cinema room and three guest rooms. Ana seems a little overwhelmed by all of this. Her forest green eyes are sparkling with joy though. "I think I might get lost in here."

"Hey," I say as they walk past us. Ana stops in her movement, her head turned towards us. It's the first time she's seeing us so close together. It takes her a second to fully recognize us, I notice. She hasn't seen a lot of affection in her life. So, I was right. We'll have to be a little more reluctant in the next few days.

"Hi." she breathes out.

"How do you like the tour so far?" Troy asks her smiling.

She starts sparkling from within, "I never thought your house would be this big. It's like a palace." And she hasn't even seen the whole property yet.

I chuckle, "We might show you Buckingham and Kensington Palace tomorrow. Then you'll know what a palace looks like."

Adaline grabs her hand, "I have a lot more to show you." with that she drags her out of our sight.

I chuckle at Adaline's excitement. She waited for so long to finally do this. "Della's so excited..." I breathe out.

"She's not less happy than we are." Troy agrees with me before I look at him again. I press my forehead against his, inhaling his scent.

"We did it. We adopted her."

"Yes we did." he leans in to kiss me again. As our lips meet I can hear Ana's amazed voice as she sees our kitchen and I let go. Much too quickly for him.

"We should keep it to a minimum in the next few days." I breathe out, brushing through his silky chestnut colored hair.

He frowns at my suggestion, "What?" He looks like a train hit him.

"Did you see Ana's look when she saw us?" I ask him back causing a much more confused face. "When she saw us this close, my arms wrapped around your neck, your's around my waist... It took her a few seconds to get used to this image... to answer you." I explain slowly.

"There's no way we won't have any sex in the next few days." he breathes out. "No one will keep me away from my wife."

I chuckle, "I'm not talking about abstinence. I am talking about keeping it to a minimum around Ana and Della. Della might be used to seeing so much affection - feeling so much love. But Ana... she never received that." I gulp at my own words, realizing she really never did. She's been pushed around between foster parents and orphanages for years. She never stayed long enough to feel loved - let alone, allow someone to get close to her heart.

"So, no touching around them?" he snorts. He definitely doesn't like that.

"Not at all... Let's just take it step after step. Holding hands here and there...a hug... maybe a kiss."

"Holding hands? A hug? A kiss? Are we in high school?" he echoes me, shaking his head, "I love you. I love my family. I want her to see that. I want her to see that it's normal to feel loved."

"And she will. It's just..." I fondle his left cheek, feeling the stubbles of his beard coming in, "I want to ease her into this. Really ease her into this." I let my thumb run over his lips.

"You're making it really hard for me to resist you." his orbs sparkle in desire.

I smile, "There's no one here right now." I provoke him with a raised eyebrow.

He grins at me before pulling my body even closer to his. I feel his steel hard chest against mine as his lips touch mine. I return his kiss, allowing our tongues to entwine properly. He tastes of blueberries and warm summer nights among with his very own Troy Bolton taste. My fingers dig into his silky hair as he leads me backwards until I crash against the glass from the window front in our living room. The crash resonates through my bones, sending small waves of ache through my system. But I ignore it as I feel his body warmth giving me the comfort I need. I wrap my left leg around his hips, keeping him close as I feel his cock coming to life. God, he makes me want him so easily.

"Mom! Dad!" Adaline's voice interrupts us abruptly.

He lets go of my lips being as breathless as me. Yet, I mirror his smile as I unwrap my left leg from his hips, "We should take it slow."

His fingers brush through my hair as we hear Adaline calling us once more.

"We're coming." I mumble as I lace my fingers with his. "That's not keeping it to a minimum." I say referring to that kiss as we rush through the living area and dinning room. "If you keep on kissing me like that when we're alone, it'll be hard for me to not be all over you." With two kids in the house now, we have two more people we need to consider. And damn, it's so hard to keep my hands off of my husband when he looks at me like that.

"Well I guess I need a lot more practice then." there's a smirk on his lips as we walk around the kitchen island.

"I think I can arrange that, Mr. Bolton." I return his smirk as we walk up the staircase. His fingers play with my wedding bands as we walk down the hallway of our first floor, passing a few guest rooms and my study. We stop as we see Della and Ana standing in front of Adaline's room. There's a painting of a starry sky hanging on the left side of the door. It's the starry night over the Rhone, an original Vincent van Gogh from 1888. A breathtaking piece of art that Adaline picked out a few years ago as we took her to her first auction.

"What's wrong?" Troy asks as we reach them.

"Where's Ana's room?" Della asks.

"Three doors away from your's." I explain but Della already knows that. She's asking for a different reason. We thought we shouldn't have them so close, since they may not get along. We decorated that room child-friendly with some colorful pillows and hung up a few paintings as we talked things through with Jessica, our interior designer. It's the same room we showed Claire when she visited us since it was meant to be Ana's room. I look at Ana. She seems uncomfortable. "Don't you like that room? The three rooms that separate you guys are guest rooms anyways. You can have any room you want."

"Any?" she asks me back with a small smile on her lips. She likes that answer.

I nod with a smile on my lips.

"I want the room next to Della." she announces. I feel my heart skipping a beat. I didn't expect them to grow so close so quickly. I thought Ana would want space to let things sink in - but she's choosing the opposite. She wants to dive in headfirst.

"Left or right side next to her?" Troy asks.

"Hmm... I think right." Ana says with a grin on her lips, "That way I'll be closer to the kitchen."

I chuckle, "You like the kitchen?"

She nods, "It's so big... and white and there's so much light! And the fridge is huge!"

Maybe she'll eat more then. So far, she has always left the plate half empty. No matter what was on it. "Good, then you'll have that room."

Suddenly, she pulls us into a hug. "Thank you." she whispers and I know she doesn't just mean the room.

She means this life we're enabling her.

Adaline opens the door and looks inside, "But it looks so boring!" she breathes out before stepping in as Ana's arms are still wrapped around us. "You'll need to decorate it to your needs."

I gulp and restrain myself from kissing her cheek. It might frighten her. More than the scene she witnessed downstairs. She lets go of us and walks into the room that's a little smaller than Della's and smaller than our's. As this is a guest bedroom we kept it quite neutral with very light grey on the walls and beige bedsheets on the king sized bed. The curtains have big drawings of black flowers on them and the closet is half as small as the closet in the master bedroom, making it just as big as Della's. There's enough space for a big desk and a reading corner in front of the fireplace. The floor length windows face the backyard and offer a view over the River Thames. The bathroom door next to the windows is a full one with white marble, so that's going to be okay.

"This room is not boring. It's perfect." Anastasia breathes out as she looks around. Our guest rooms look like hotel rooms. Neutral but welcoming and cozy at the same time.

"Well, we can redecorate it if you want." Troy starts, "Maybe a different wall color or a wall paper, another bed... paintings or posters on the walls." he suggests.

Ana sits down on the king sized bed, looking a little lost on the huge bed. She shakes her head, "I like the light grey. And this bed is very soft, too." she jumps up and down a little.

"How about an armchair in front of the fireplace?" I ask her.

She frowns, "Maybe."

"Do you like anything from the other room?" I ask her. Jessica ensured us that it would be every girls dream to have a baby pink room with crowns and stars and all that jazz. She ensured us that a princess room is exactly what seven year olds wish for.

Ana shakes her head, "No." Guess Jessica was wrong.

"Okay, we can meet up with our interior designer sometime next week and talk things through. She'll have some more ideas." I'm really not big on interior design. "And you could browse through some websites or Pinterest or somewhere to get some inspiration. Della will show you how to use the iPad." I'm pretty sure she's never seen one.

"Okay." her forest green eyes look scan the two nightstand tables that have lamps on it. "But I want the same flowers as downstairs here. They are pretty."

"Pink peonies." I say with a smile on my lips, "They're my favorite."

She returns my smile, "They're mine as well."

* * *

"Is she here?" I hear Ryan's voice asking me as I take a look at the oven. There's a vegetarian lasagne bubbling in there. Troy made it before he got an urgent business call that he now is taking care of. Perhaps I should try to take some cooking classes from him - but those would end up like the last time. It was filled with more sex than cooking. I dismiss the idea. "Yeah." I say as my eyes scan the inside. It will be done soon. I could try to take a serious cooking class from a chef. Maybe with Miley - she has at least as much learning to do as me. It will be fun.

"When will I meet her?" he sounds as excited as we all feel about this. Ana and Della are upstairs unpacking their clothes and getting settled in.

I turn around and look at the screen of my iPhone, that's resting against the glass filled with water on the kitchen island. "I don't know. In a few days."

"In a few days?!" his face makes a shocked expression.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait that long. I'm so excited to meet her! How about tomorrow?" he suggests as I get out the cutlery.

"I'm not sure, Ry. We want to ease her into this new life. I'm afraid by taking her back to England so soon, she might freak out at some point."

"She's not going to freak out!" he snorts at me, "Even if so, you'll know how to calm her down. You guys are like the pros at freaking out and calming down."

I chuckle, "We want to buy a Christmas tree tomorrow. We'll go to a farm to get one." So far we haven't really decorated our house for Christmas. We waited for Ana to arrive.

"Perfect, I'll help decorating this thing then."

"Ryan..."

"Gabriella," he starts, "We've been decorating the Christmas tree at your house for eight years now. Every single family member helps: Lucas and Miley, whereas Miley's more likely to direct everything and now she has a free pass anyway, and Kelsi and me... and you guys. It's a tradition I refuse to break! Kelsi and I enjoy it not less than Adaline and you guys. And I'm sure Ana will love it too. We'll put on some Christmas tunes, sing along while Della plays the piano or you or Troy or me. We'll have eggnog and hot chocolates. We'll get to know each other without any pressure. We won't scare her off."

I bite my lip, "I don't know."

"You rather want us all to meet up on Christmas Eve? With Diana, Shailene and your Dad there, too? Us all in one place with too much wine and she'll have the shock of her life."

He has a point. "Alright fine. I'll talk to Troy and we'll call you when we brought the tree home."

"Sounds good. I'll let the others know." he smiles at me before hanging up.

I close my eyes, sending a prayer that tomorrow will go fine. No tears, no nervous breakdowns... just a normal getting to know each other. It'll be fine, just like Ryan said.

* * *

I rest my head on my bent elbows, leaning against the kitchen island as I watch Anastasia drawing a picture on the dark wooded dinning table. She has a variety of colored pencils laying in a rainbow order in front of her, but she chose the simple pencil instead. From here, I can't tell what she's drawing. The chandelier hanging in the middle above the table is hopefully giving her enough light. She's been sitting there for almost two hours. I didn't know she liked drawing so much.

I can hear piano notes coming from the living area and I know it's Troy who is playing. There's a certain beauty in the way he transfers his feelings into music that touches the depths of my heart. We finished dinner two hours ago - Ana left the plate half full again. I didn't question her... yet. Maybe she just needs to adjust to us a little more.

After all, this is new territory for all of us.

Ana's forest green eyes are focused on the paper in front of her as her fingers draw with the pencil. She looks so peaceful... so beautiful. She didn't deserve a life at orphanages. She didn't deserve getting pushed around between foster parents - or getting disciplined by the social workers there. She didn't deserve any of that. No one does.

It breaks my heart just thinking about that.

Suddenly, Della walks in from the living area, "Ana," she says as her sister didn't notice her walking in.

Ana's head swings up as if she was day dreaming while drawing.

"Wanna play chess?" Adaline's bright blue orbs are sparkling.

Her sister continues drawing for a few more seconds, "Okay." Ana lays the pencil down in front of the yellow colored pencil that's the start of the rainbow order and closes the sketch block before following Adaline into the living area.

"Daddy said you play."

"Did he mention I beat him twice already?" Ana asks back, laughing.

It's her twenty third laughter since she came to us. A good sign.

I don't think I'm going to stop counting for a while.

I take this moment to walk over to the dinning table and have a peak at her drawing. I'm just too curious. Anastasia is so organized, all pencils are lined up. She didn't even use a rubber, I notice as I don't see one laying on the table. There's just the sketch block and the pencils laying on the table. Maybe she's still trying to be careful and wants us to like her. Perhaps she's still afraid we might send her back. Given her luck with former foster parents, I somehow understand her.

But she doesn't know we already love her.

I open the sketch block for just a tiny little peak. But I gasp as I see what she was drawing. I can see our living area in shades of grey from the perspective of the foyer. There's the fireplace with framed photos on the mantelpiece at the right, the book shelves on each side of it, my rolled yoga mat in the corner, the black Bechstein piano, the huge L-shaped couch on the left with a coffee table in front of it, the chess table with the two armchairs, the standing lamps... and then there's us.

Troy and me.

I have my arms wrapped around his neck and look into his eyes. There's a smile on my lips. I have my hair open, my curls fall down my back. I am dressed in a simply pair of jeans and a blouse with no shoes. Troy's hands are resting on my waist. He's mirroring my smile, showing his pearly white teeth. He's wearing a sweater above his oxford shirt and light trousers. Also no shoes. We're standing in front of the glass front. I can see the snow that's covering the backyard and the Thames on the horizon. The sun is standing low.

That was us four hours ago.

That was what Ana saw when she walked in with Della earlier.

That's love.

I can't believe my eyes! She draw this? She really draw this? In two freaking hours? There are so many details, so many shadows and light reflections she did right... She's seven! Ana's seven years old...

"Hey,"

I jump up as I hear my husband's voice. "Fuck, don't you ever scare me like that again." I hiss at him as I look up. He's standing in the doorframe, watching me. Quickly, I close the sketch block again.

"Why? Because you're sneaking your pretty little nose into stuff that's none of your business again?" he mocks me as he walks over to me.

"I wasn't..." I stop as his eyes stare at me, "Alright, you busted me. I was just about to sneak a tiny little peek of what Ana has been drawing for the last two hours." I explain as I feel his hand on my right shoulder.

"You were using the momentum while she was gone." he lowers his eyes on me.

I roll my eyes before placing my hand on his, "Yes, I was. I am guilty."

"Well, is it good?" he asks, looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know. You tell me." I say as I open the sketch block. I look at him as I see his eyes widen. He looks not less surprised than I was.

"Wow..."

"Exactly." I agree with him.

"Is that us?" he asks, still in shock. "I mean, that has to be us. They look so much like us…"

"Yes."

"Is that what she saw earlier? I mean, she draw us exactly the same way we were dressed and the position and... there are so many details!"

"She draw what she saw."

"If we only look half as in love in real life as we do in that drawing, then boy we must have it bad."

I chuckle at his words before placing a kiss on his left cheek. "I do have a pretty big weakness for you, Mr. Bolton."

He smiles before his eyes look further at the drawing. "Look at that." he points into the right corner of the drawing. _Mommy and Daddy, 12th of November 2024._

I don't even try to fight the gigantic grin on my lips, "I like that."

"I think she does, too." he agrees before looking into my eyes, "We haven't scared her off then."

I shake my head, "No, looks like she's okay with a little affection."

"Well, I need a little more than that touching." he mumbles before kissing me softly. I turn around as I return his kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Our tongues entwine and I allow them to dance until I feel the heat between us becoming too hot. I let go and smile at him, "Easy there. We still have to get those two into bed before we can get any further than this." I brush through his silky hair. "First the children and then our addiction."

"I love your huge heart, my angel."

"Yours is just as huge as mine." I say as I feel his fingers fondling my cheeks. "And I love you, too."

Desire burns in his eyes. "I need more of you."

"You'll get more." I promise him before closing the sketch block. I don't want Ana to find out that we know what she draw. Let alone, that she's so amazing at it! I lace my fingers with his before we walk into the living room that looks exactly the way that Ana draw it. She used her memory, which works flawlessly. My eyes see Ana and Della sitting opposite each other in the armchairs with the chess table between them. Della has the black figures, while Ana took the white ones. Both pairs of eyes are focused on the board in front of them. Both seem highly concentrated, so I decide to not interrupt them.

We sit down on the L-shaped grey couch and I move over to Troy until I my back rests against his torso. "Who's not keeping it to a minimum now?" he mocks me.

I chuckle, "Shut up. Or I'll leave. Don't tell me you don't like that."

His hand on my right arms pulls me closer to him. I let my hands rest on his thighs before covering us with the cashmere blanket. Inhaling his scent, I feel loved right away. This is my home... I feel his cock coming to life behind me. "You're right, I definitely don't enjoy that." he jokes before brushing through my hair. Spooning with him is always making me forget my issues - it takes my mind off of any problem and makes me focus on the presence and the gratitude I feel when I think of my family. I take his hands and lace them with mine, enjoying the warmth of his body against mine and the warmth coming from my heart. I look at our daughters, who still play chess.

This right here is all I ever wished for.

My family.

"You are not that bad." Adaline breathes out, making her move.

Anastasia chuckles. "You're a worthy opponent." her eyes scan the playing field and she frowns. It looks like Adaline is winning.

I smile at their words.

"You seem happy." Troy's hot breath creates goosebumps on my neck.

"I am."

"Good, I'm too."

* * *

I place the journal on the walnut wooded nightstand, right next to the vase with a single pink peony in it. There is a glass of water on the other nightstand at the left side of the bed. Troy is getting Della into bed while I do the same with Ana. I think Della is still licking her wounds as she lost at chess - for the first time in her life.

"What's that?" Ana asks me as I sit down on the empty side of her bed. She is already tucked under the bedsheets in the room that she picked out. Right next to Della.

"That's a journal. Adaline has one as well. She says it helps her to keep calm. I thought it could help you, too." I start explaining, "Five minutes in the morning, five minutes in the evening." I open the journal, "You write down three things you are grateful for, three things that would make your day wonderful and a daily mantra in the morning. At night, before going to bed, you write down three amazing things that happened today and what you could do to make it even better the next day."

"In which language?"

Just her question makes me smirk, only a genius would ask that kind of question. "It doesn't matter. You choose. There are no rules. This is totally up to you."

She frowns, "Will you read it?"

I shake my head, "No. This one is like your little secret. No one will read it but you. You can keep it on your bedside table or put it into the drawer. If you don't want to use it, don't. It was just a suggestion."

"Do I have to tell you what I wrote?"

I shake my head again, "Not if you don't want to."

"Okay." She smiles at me. "I'll try it out."

"Good." I brush through her blonde hair, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Mommy."

My heart skips a beat as I feel the tears building in my eyes. I gulp them down before I smile. "If you need anything, you know where we are." I say, getting off of the bed.

She nods. The stuffed teddy bear is hugged tightly by her little arms. Adaline told her to give her Lily back whenever she's ready to. I stop in my way, seeing Troy standing in the doorframe. "Goodnight, Daddy."

I close my eyes for a second, allowing the tears roll down my face as she only sees my backside. My husband notices them and for a second he looks concerned. But he puts on a smile, "Goodnight, Ana." He switches off the lights as I walk pass him. I hear him closing the door as more tears roll down my face. His hand reaches for mine and I feel him squeezing my hand as I lean against the white wall with the black stripe in our hallway. I take deep breaths, trying to calm me down as I feel him standing next to me.

"She's safe. She's here now. She has us." Troy's whisper reaches my ears.

I nod before looking at him, "Yes, she does."

He wipes the tears off of my face, "I hate seeing you cry."

I chuckle, "I'm doing my best to prevent them."

He sighs before pressing his forehead against mine, "You are a wonderful mother."

I stare into his sapphire blue orbs, "And you are a wonderful father." I give the compliment back. I feel his hands resting on my waist, creating a fire within me. It takes him less than a second to change my mood. I feel my breath quickening as I fondle his right cheek, my fingers feeling the stubbles of his beard. I let them run over his lips as his orbs still stare into mine. The heat inside of me rises so quickly. All of my worries fade to nothing when I look at him. "I want you naked."

A dirty grin appears on his lips, "Good. Because I want you naked, too." With that he scoops me up before walking down the hallway.

I chuckle before I brush through his hair, "Troy,"

"Hm?" He carries me like I am five pounds light.

"You are the man of my dreams and darkest desires." He stops at my words, allowing me to see his reaction better. I can see my emotions reflecting in his orbs.

"I have that same feeling about you, my love."

I kiss him as he continues walking down the hallway. Our tongues start their beloved dance as he opens the door of our bedroom. I let go of his lips as his feet kick the door close. "Maybe we should lock that. Just in case." my voice is hoarse as I feel the desire floating through my veins. With each passing second it grows, making me almost forget about the two girls at the other end of the hallway.

"Okay." he agrees, locking the door before letting me down.

 _If you need anything, you know where we are._ My promise to Ana rings through my ears as his lips kiss my neck. His fingers move beneath my blouse before helping out of it. I feel my muscles reacting to his touch as they travel up my arms. His lips touch mine again as my fingers unbuckle his belt before opening the button of his trousers. They fall into a pile before he steps out of them, not leaving my lips once. His fingers open the button of my trousers as my fingers start help him out of his sweater and his white oxford shirt. I feel his thumbs hooking into the waistband of jeans. _If you need anything, you know where we are._ He stripes the skinny jeans down my legs and I step out of them before I feel his lips moving down my neck, cleavage, stomach... I tilt my head back and close my eyes as moans escape my lips. God, he can turn me on so easily. So easily... _If you need anything, you know where we are._ My eyes pop open as this voice in my head won't stop. "Wait," I breathe out as his lips kiss each side of my hips. His fingers find my laced panties. "What?" he asks, rising from his knees.

"Maybe we should keep the door unlocked." I breathe out.

He frowns before his fingers unlock the door behind me. I can feel his cock pressing against my stomach as his lips start kissing my neck again.

But I don't want Ana seeing us having sex the first night she spends here either. "Or maybe-" I stop as I hear him growling.

"Gabriella, can you finally decide and give into me?" he breathes out, sounding frustrated. "I want to finally fucking bury myself in you. Deep, deep inside of you." he growls. "I can make love to you here, fuck you in the shower or go a step further in our fucking room. However you decide, but just ignore those fucking voices in your head right now. Because if you don't, then I will make you. Locked behind that door with floggers, whips and a lot more toys that you don't even know we have yet. I'd do that because I fucking want you. I need to be inside of you, do you understand?!"

I gulp and nod, "Yes."

"So, what is it? Locked or unlocked?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Locked." I say nodding.

"Okay."

"No, wait, unlocked." I breathe out.

"Are you sure?"

I shake my head, "No, locked."

"Gabriella," he narrows his eyes at me.

"Locked. Definitely locked."

"Good." his fingers lock the door behind me again. "Because that teasing is getting on my nerves." He leans in to kiss me again, but I hold back. He lets out another frustrated growl, "What is it now?!"

I smile before brushing through his hair, "I want a hot bath, following a steamy shower and our bed. No room of pleasure. No floggers. No whips. No cuffs. No toys. No tying. Not tonight. I want lovemaking in our bed. Slow, prickling, lovemaking."

"Okay." he agrees before striping down his briefs, revealing his impressive pulsing cock. "But I get to fuck you while the water is filling the bath tube."

"Deal." I agree with him before stripping off my laced panties. After all, it's about compromising in a relationship. There's a dark glitter in his sapphire orbs as I walk past him, "But before you do so, I should actually make sure the water is filling the bath tube." I say as I unclip my bra. I stripe down the hangers before letting it fall to the ground on the threshold to the bathroom. Naked, I enter into the bathroom, feeling the floor heating beneath the white marble. I put the plug into drain before allowing the hot water to fill the bath tube. My hands reach for the bubble bath with lavender and bergamot. As I pour it into the running water, I hear Troy entering the bathroom. I look to my left and see his naked backside as he puts our clothes into the laundry basket. I close the bottle with the bubble bath before placing it back on the window sill. I bent down and swirl my hand in the water to create even more bubbles. A nice relaxing bath with my husband is just what I need after these last eventful days. As I rise, I feel my husbands hands on my hips. He pulls my hips back and opens my legs so fast that I can only wrap my fingers around the edge of the free standing bath tub before I feel him thrusting into me. I cry out, feeling arousal rushing through my veins as my sex embraces his. He stretches my insides to a limit that almost hurts. Almost.

I cherish this feeling so much.

"Fuck." his hot breath clashes against my neck as his left arm wraps around my waist. "Hold tight." he warns me before moving out just as rapidly as he moved in. He thrusts into me and I am thankful for his arm around my waist. It keeps me steady. My fingers hold tighter on the edge of the bath tube as an aroused cry leaves my lips. This. Feels. So. Good. He starts moving quicker and I finally allow myself to surrender in the world of pleasure he's opening up for me...again... and again... Until I explode, crying out his name and seeing the stars of our love. I feel my heart bursting from love and desire for my husband. I feel him pumping into me one more time, before he finds his release as well. I feel his bodyweight against mine for a moment as the orgasm rushes through his system. Just like me, it takes him almost a minute to come back from paradise. I can feel his hot breath in the nape of my neck and I tilt my head to the side to see his face. His blue orbs have a turquoise marble in them and there's a smile on his lips. He's not done with me. He's far from feeling satisfied. But he enjoyed it for a starter.

So did I.

He flexes his hips back, exiting me as we both are still catching our breaths. I feel empty already, as I fell his warm sperm running down my legs. With his hands on my hips, he twists me around so I face him. Pressing my forehead against his, I feel his warm breath against my face. We breathe in symbiosis. As we always do when we had sex. We're a union.

We always will be.

For minutes, we just stand there listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats, feeling each other's skins... Just being together. I fondle his right cheek as his fingers brush through my hair. There's no need for words. Our glances say it all. God, this man... This wonderful, stunning and breathtaking man I get to call my husband for seven years now - and I am still head over heels in love with him. More than ever.

More than I ever thought I'd be.

I kiss him softly, hearing my pulse, his breath and the running water in my ears. He returns my kiss, filling it with a kind of passion I never could. I place my hand on his chest, feeling the throb of his racing heart as our tongues entwine. Within seconds, a strong need washes over me out of the sudden. He bites into my lower lip, allowing me to catch some air. He has to feel it too. Suddenly, I feel his hands on my waist lifting me up. His lips crash against mine as I wrap my legs around his hips, locking my ankles behind his butt. He bends forward and I hear him turning off the water as our tongues start dancing again. I feel him walking, but I don't care where he brings me.

I'd follow him everywhere.

I feel the cold marble beneath me as he sits me down. On the sink, I realize as I feel the cold mirror behind my back. With his hands he spreads my legs further before pulling me closer to his pulsing erection. I feel the tip of his penis brushing my clirotis and I expect him to thrust into me like before, but to my surprise he kisses me softly. I return his soft kiss, but let go as I feel him entering me, slowly stretching out my insides again. I gasp, "This feels so good." I breathe out, my voice sounding hoarse.

He grins against my lips before slowly sliding out. My toes curl as I feel the orgasm already building so rapidly. I place my hands on his that are wrapped around the edge of the marbled sink. I feel his wedding band beneath my left hand and I run my fingers over it. Our bond in a symbol wrapped around our left ring fingers. He glides into me a little faster and I grab his biceps to stabilize myself. His strong arm muscles beneath my hands vibrate from my touch and I can feel it echoing through his whole body, resonating into mine. "Faster." I breathe into his ear before kissing his cheek. "Fuck me." I demand.

"What my wife wants, my wife gets." with that he speeds up, moving in a rhythm that's exactly to my taste. I close my eyes and surrender myself in the feelings he's giving me. My body starts moving with his as we melt into this union once again. Our bodies clash together before our hips move apart all by themselves. We both surrender in our emotions for one another, allowing our bodies to work on their own. My hands wander up his shoulders as our shallow breaths and my moans fill the bathroom with a music straight from depths of our hearts. I feel the sweet pressure building as my hands wander down his back. My nails start scratching him uncontrollably, motivating him in silence. We move faster together, feeling sweat running down our bodies. I'm already on the edge again...

"Come for me, my angel." his breath in my neck is all I need. I burst into a thousand pieces as the orgasm rushes through me like hot lava. A cry escapes my lips that he catches with his. I flex my feet and curl my toes as waves of pleasure run through my system. A moment later he comes as well.

I let my fingers travel up and down his back as he deals with his orgasm. He came even longer this time. I kiss his right shoulder and the nape of his neck before my lips find his right cheek. He smiles at me, "I think you've earned your bath with me, Mrs. Bolton."

I grin, "I think so, too."

* * *

 **A new chapter! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

I take one last look into the oven before switching it off. The baked banana pancakes are done. Like every Sunday, we either have baked banana pancakes or crepes for breakfast. Today, I made both while Troy is hitting the indoor gym - just to see which one Ana prefers. It's early in the morning and I take a sip of my hot lemon tea as my eyes look through the window above the sink. The sun is slowly rising above the Thames, awakening the city. There are bright reds, oranges and pinks in the sky, foreseeing a frosty day. It will be her first day home. Her first proper day home. She's going to meet the others.

I stayed up the whole night, praying she won't freak out.

Soft blues music is coming out of the speakers in the kitchen, awakening my ears in those early morning hours. I shift my weight from left to right, feeling my sore muscles. Everything from my ankles to my fingertips is sore. And we didn't even use our special room. Sometimes I forget how breathtaking normal - vanilla - sex can be. We have tried so much in the last years and our taste has grown into a direction that takes my breath away every single time. It's dark, it's twisted and it's beautiful. I don't know how Troy can workout this morning. I was busy the whole night keeping his hunger at bay - and mine as well. And the few hours he did sleep, I spent worrying about Ana. But I restrained myself from checking up on her. She deserves a little privacy after all she's been through.

Suddenly, I feel eyes burning into my back. I turn around and expect see my husband, but to my surprise I don't. I face an even smaller human. I face Ana. "Good morning sweetie." I greet her with a smile on my lips as I walk over to her, "Why are you up so early?" I brush through her blonde hair that's a bit messy. "Are you hungry?" Is she going to eat more today?

She shakes her head. "Although it does smell good. But I told you. I never miss a sunrise." Her voice sounds a little sleepy, but she smiles at me.

"Well if that's the case, then we should head into the living room where there's a much better view than from the kitchen." I hold out my hand.

She takes it before we walk into the living room. I place my cup of tea on the chess table before I move an armchair so it faces the glass front that we have in the living room. The colours of the rising sun are even more beautiful here, more vibrant. The colours fill the whole living room in the most stunning way. "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Sure." I say before sitting down in the armchair. I tap on my lap and she grabs the cashmere blanket from the other chair before taking a seat. She's so lightweight that I barely feel her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. She smells just like her green eyes indicate: a fresh forest. She's so innocent. Yet, she's been through hell.

More than Troy.

More than me.

"It's beautiful, isn't?" I ask as I brush through her hair.

She nods before leaning back against my chest. I ignore the sharp sore muscle pain running through my body. God, he fucked me senseless last night.

I love it.

"I like the vibrancy." Ana agrees with me, "It washes off yesterday. It's the start of a brand new day."

"Yes."

"I used the journal today." She announces with a grin on her lips, "Would you like to know what I wrote?"

I smirk, "Only if you want to share."

"Okay."

"What are the three things you're grateful for?"

"Easy: You, Daddy and Adaline. But it was really hard to pick an order." She frowns, "The system is meant to be simple, but I find it really hard."

I chuckle at her words, "What would make today great?"

"See the sunrise with my Mommy, beat Adaline at chess again and watch the crackling fire in the open fireplace."

I feel tears building in my eyes. She did not only tick a thing off of her list, but she ticked one off of mine as well: getting to know Ana better. Maybe touch her, if she allows me to.

And now we're spooning.

"I like your list." I breathe out, my voice sounding a bit broken. That little girl has my heart already.

"And my mantra…" she tilts her head to the side, so I can see her forest green eyes. "My mantra is to enjoy every day with my family."

Now she's making it really hard for me to keep myself together. I gulp the football down my throat, fighting the tears as much as possible. "That's a really good mantra."

"I know." She say simply before leaning against my chest, "Your heart is beating very fast." She notices.

Oh she has no idea it's because of her. I watch her closing her eyelids and allow a tear to roll down my cheek. I knew adoption would be beautiful and an emotional rollercoaster ride at the same time.

But I didn't think it'd be taking my breath away this fast.

Quickly, she has fallen asleep again. I pick up my cup of tea and take another sip as I watch the sun rising high, coating the whole living room in shades of pink now. It's the start of a brand new day, just like Ana said. The blues music is really silent here, but I can still hear it a little. I smile, it took us three days to have the first proper contact. The first cuddle. I thought it would take more. Claire said that sometimes it takes months, but usually a few weeks. We made it in three days.

That's a good progress.

For at least half an hour I sit there, enjoying this moment. Our first proper moment. It still feels a bit surreal to have her here.

"Hey," I twist my head around as a I hear my husband's voice. He's sweaty from his gym session and I feel his pheromones filling my nostrils. Damn it, my husband makes me want him even after a good workout and a night of sex. "Shhh!" I hiss at him, pointing down on me.

He frowns before walking closer. His eyes widen as he sees Ana sleeping against my chest. "Just when I think I couldn't love you more, you prove me otherwise." He whispers into my ear and I smile before I kiss him softly. He gives me the same feeling every day.

"Do you want me to carry her back to bed?"

I shake my head, "I can do that myself." I insist but feel my body protesting as I move a little. Ana's a really deep sleeper, I notice as she doesn't move an inch.

"Really?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Alright fine." I whisper back rolling my eyes. "But this is all your fault. Because you fucked me senseless."

"It was you who kept needing more. I was just pleasing you."

"Most of all, you were pleasing yourself."

"That, too." He smirks at me before picking her up with ease.

"But shower afterwards or else last night will be repeated in the kitchen." I let my fingers run over his beard, "And shave."

"You don't like my three day stubble?"

"I like it a little..." I let my thumb run over his mouth, "or maybe a lot. No one should see you this sexy."

"I look less sexy clean shaved?"

I bite my lip and shake my head, "No you don't. But I feel a little less jealous."

I can see his blue orbs sparkle with desire as he walks past me, "I'll shower for our children's sake then."

I shake my head laughing as I watch him walking through the foyer and upstairs. I see him passing the gallery before he disappears in the hallway on our first floor.

My husband, the sex addict.

And his wife, the sex addict.

We really are a match made in heaven.

* * *

"What are the plans for today?" Della asks while cutting through her baked banana pancakes. She put berries on them before pouring maple syrup above.

"Breakfast, getting dressed and head to the Christmas tree market." Troy answers before taking a sip of his coffee. He showered and shaved, just like I asked him to.

But his appearance is still making me wet.

"Sounds like fun." Ana smiles before slicing the crepes. Unlike Della she didn't drown them in maple syrup. She chose Greek yogurt, berries and coconut sugar as a topping instead. "These are really good."

Finally she seems to have an appetite. "I'm glad you like them." I smile at her.

"Told you Mom could bake and that you wouldn't miss sugar." Della has a triumphantly smile on her lips. The very same her father has on his lips sometimes. Usually when I beg him to fuck me. Which occasionally happens because he teases me. I've never been patient.

Ana nods before we continue eating in silence. I look at Troy whose eyes are trained on Ana. I think he has the same issues with her eating habit as I do. It must bother him just as much.

"The others are coming in later to help us decorate the tree." I breathe out. I haven't told them yet. Ana doesn't know what comes with buying a Christmas tree in the Bolton household.

"The others?" Ana sounds confused.

"Just uncle Ryan with Kelsi and Luc with Miley. We have this tradition of decorating the Christmas tree together." Della starts explaining to her sister, "There's Christmas music and usually one of us plays the piano. We drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and sing along. Miley bosses us around - it's become her job. Kelsi hisses at Ry for not being efficient enough. We divide the tree in three sections: one for Miley and Luc, one for Kelsi and Ry and one for us. The best two sides will be faced towards the living room - the worst will face the wall. The winner chooses what will be placed on the very tip of the tree. It was a star last year as Miley and Luc won. The year before that we won. It's a lot of fun."

Anastasia's eyes sparkle, "Okay. I'm in."

"Good, because this year I want to win!" Della chuckles.

I smile at them, so we have green light. She wants to meet the others. It's good. It's really good. Suddenly, I feel his eyes burning into me and I turn around. My husband's blue orbs stare at mine while Ana and Della discuss their strategy about winning this year. As always the voices and surroundings get silent when he looks at me like that. It's just so mesmerising. "What?" I ask him in a whisper.

He leans over to me before I feel his hot breath on my ear, "I freaking love my family."

I grab his left hand and squeeze it in response, feeling his wedding band, "I do, too."

* * *

The winter wonderland here is nothing compared to the scenery in Russia. We've been on the road for almost an hour. We always buy our trees here. I have to restrain myself from placing my hand on his. It's resting on the gear change. Even from the corner of my eyes, I can see his platinum wedding band. A ring I slipped on his finger over seven years ago - as we got married alone on our own island.

It was the best decision in my life.

"Wow, there are so many trees!" Ana breathes out, her face pressed against the window.

"We always buy our trees here." Adaline explains, her head buried in a book. This time it's about the digestive system. I didn't question her when she wanted to have it. That way I'd be even more shocked, but I assume it's for her lectures with Prof. Bell. Or for fun. It could be both.

"There will be for sure one for us."

Troy parks the silver Tesla between two black Audis. "Alright, everyone out. We're here."

Without another word both Ana and Della open the car doors before hopping out. In the side mirror I can see them running over to the many Christmas trees. Just as I open the door, I feel his hand on mine, shutting the door again. Frowning, I look away from the window. I feel his lips crashing on mine a second later. I return his kiss and allow his tongue to dance with mine for a moment before I break us apart. "I wanted to touch or rather kiss you since we left the house."

"You can't even wait an hour?" We never kiss in our car but it has become a habit ever since Ana came into our life.

"I can't even wait a minute as soon as our lips part."

"Well you got to do both." I smile before brushing through his hair, "Much to my liking."

He returns my smile as his thumb brushes my left hand. I stare into his bright blue orbs being mesmerised again. Damn, he's too good to be true. "We should go."

He nods before letting go of my hand. We both open the doors sychronically before shutting them close. I pull the wool coat tighter around my body. It's much colder than in London. Much colder. We walk over to the many trees that look like a little forest of fir trees. There are families like ours looking for a Christmas Tree, but most of the good ones seem already gone. After all, we are quite late with the tree this year. Among the many green trees, I can see Ana's blonde hair clearly sticking out. She's wearing the same light grey bobble hat as Adaline. They're the same height, and wear all black. Except for their coats. Ana's navy colored and Della's beige. I can see them discussing something as Della points to the tip of the fir tree. Ana nods before answering. I feel like I have to pinch myself. I can't believe this is real.

"Have you guys found one already?" Troy asks them as we reach them. He knees down between them. Della and Ana turn around and I have to gulp to control my emotions.

Fuck, I can't believe this is my family.

* * *

The doorbell rings as I stare at the naked bushy fir tree. It's not a Christmas tree yet, but it will be in an hour. There are pine needles everywhere, showing the exact way we brought it in. It has started to snow again. Big chunky white flakes fly down from the sky. We have the equipment with ornaments and flashy lights wrapped in boxes in front of the tree. The only Christmas decoration is a white light that is laying behind the framed photos on the mantelpiece of our fireplace. We still have to hang up our Christmas stockings. Now, we have to hang up four socks instead of three. Christmas music is coming out of the speakers to get us into the mood. Not that I need anything to get into the mood for Christmas.

After all I have everything I ever wanted.

"I'll get it." Della runs already to the front door. I smile she's so excited for the others to meet Ana. Her sister.

Suddenly, panic overcomes me. They are here. Oh my god, they are here! Ana is going to meet the rest of our family - well, the biggest part since Diana is on vacation and Shai has to work.

"We brought eggnog." I hear Miley saying in the foyer. "I missed you, little genius."

"My sister is in the living room."

"We know." I can hear Luc's smile through his voice. He sounds just like his older brother.

"Come on, let me introduce her to you guys."

I can hear Ryan's chuckle before zippers open and shoes are taken off. "I wouldn't miss it in the world!"

"Hurry up!" Della urges them.

Another chuckle in response, "We are." Kelsi ensures her.

I can hear footsteps coming to us and look at Ana. Her green eyes look scared. She looks terrified. Crap, she's not ready for this. "Don't worry. They will love you."

She doesn't seem to hear me as her eyes continue staring to the direction of foyer. I knee down in front of her to block her vision. "They will love you." I repeat, seeing her eyes focusing mine.

She gulps and nods, but doesn't say a word.

Shit, she's going to freak out. This is too much too soon. I knew it! I knew it! She'll crack and wants to be alone. She'll-

"Ana," Della's voice interrupts my thoughts. Ana's eyes focus behind me and her pupils widen again.

"You don't have to do this." I say to her, squeezing her little hand. "We can hide in your room if you want to." I wouldn't blame her. Less than 72 hours ago she was sitting in an orphanage, playing chess with burned down candles. Now, she's in freaking London in a house she thinks is a palace. With a group of new people. One of them she's now calling her sister. Two her parents.

But we're still strangers to her. She has no idea who we are.

We have no idea who she is.

Really, I wouldn't blame her if she ran and hid in her room.

She shakes her head and releases my hand before she walks over to Della. Once again, she decides to dive in headfirst. She's such a fighter. She conquers her own fears. She's so strong. She's a Bolton.

I turn around and watch her reaching Della. Ryan and Kelsi are behind her. "Okay, this is Ryan and Kelsi. You know, the one-"

"I know." Ana interrupts her before taking a look first at Kelsi and then at Ryan. Her green eyes scan their features, her brain making up thoughts. I hold my breath as I watch them stare at each other.

Ryan knees down first, holding a book. "Hi, I am Ryan. But you can call me Ry." He says before handing her a book, "We brought you a book. About sketching people's faces. Your Mom says you draw."

Ana frowns before taking the book from his hand, "I've never gotten a gift. Thank you very much. It's really thoughtful."

I feel my heart cracking at her simple words. A child like her should be drowning in gifts. She should have everything she wishes for. The whole fucking world should lay right in front of her little feet.

She shouldn't be stuck in an orphanage.

Suddenly, she pulls Ryan into a hug. I feel the tears burning in my eyes and take a deep breath. She might not know it, but this hug means the world to all of us. "You're welcome." He whispers, returning the embrace with a smile at his girlfriend.

I stand still in the living room, blending out the Christmas tunes. I can't believe this is really happening. It somehow still feels surreal.

Ana releases Ry from the hug before looking at Kelsi. Without a word she hugs her as well. She's so grateful. She deserves to feel this way for the rest of her life.

"Hey, Mils, are you crying?" I can hear Luc's worried voice before they appear behind Ryan and Kelsi.

She waves her hand at him, "Hormones." She breathes out but I know she is just as moved as the rest of us. Her baby bump is clearly visible. 25 weeks look fabulous on her.

"Oh and these are Lucas and-"

"You're Hannah Montana." Ana's voice is full of shock.

I chuckle in the same moment as Miley. "God that was what 15 years ago?!" Her eyes mirror her chuckle as she looks down at Ana. She knees down across her, "Miley. It's Miley or Mils. However you prefer."

Ana nods, grinning from one ear to another. I think I just found out what her favourite tv show is. And the superstar is standing across her.

This is by far going to be the best Christmas she ever had.

"They showed your show 32 times where I used to live. Every song was played 58 times, but the best of both worlds was played 165. It has a catchy tune. It stuck in my head."

"I can't believe they still show that… it feels like a lifetime ago." Miley seems just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Can I hug you?"

Miley smiles, "Of course. Mine are by far better than Ryan's or Kelsi's hugs!" She jokes before Ana's arms wrap around her.

"I can't believe Miley Cyrus is my aunt…" she breathes out as she seems still in disbelief.

"Bolton." Lucas corrects her. "Miley Bolton."

Her green eyes look up at him as she releases his wife from her hug. Both pair of green eyes stare at each other for a moment and I wish I knew what either of them was thinking. After an eternity, Luc knees down so they are even. But Ana keeps her hands to herself. She seems reluctant for some reason. Suddenly, she takes a step back.

Oh fuck!

Is she going to have a nervous breakdown?!

She tilts her head to the side, watching her opponent closely. Neither of us says a word, afraid we scare her. The atmosphere is tensed. Really tensed.

I don't breathe.

Suddenly, I hear Troy's office door open and he walks out. "Okay, I cleared everything with-" he stops abruptly at the scene in front of him. He frowns as he sees us all stranding like statues. "What's going on?" He asks, but neither of us dares to say a word. He looks at all of us, seeing me standing in the living area. I don't even dare to move. This could go either way.

"Della," he looks at his daughter beside him, but she seems just as mesmerised as the rest of us. Another first for her. He frowns before looking up at me again. I shake my head, asking him to be silent. I don't want this to turn into the false direction. Ana doesn't like him. She doesn't like Luc. Is she afraid of him? Has he awoken some horrific memories? Is she going to start crying? Will this turn into a disaster?

"Ana," Troy's voice rips her out of her thoughts, causing her to look at him. Whatever she thought, now it's gone. "Are you okay?"

She nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She ensures him before looking at Luc, "You are just like your older twin-brother."

My mouth falls open. I expected her to say anything - but not that. Lucas and Troy are like day and night. The only thing they have in common is the sky. But other than that they are not alike. Not even the slightest.

"Okay…" Lucas frowns at her before rising to his full height again. He is the only one who didn't get a hug from her.

I am not sure what that means. I clear my throat, "Who wants hot chocolate?" I need to do something and I need to clear the air. Whatever this was, I don't think it was good.

"Me!" both of my girls scream, holding up their tiny hands.

"I'll help you." Miley offers before we walk out of the living area.

"Okay and we'll start decorating." Ryan says smiling to the rest.

"We'll win this year." Della smirks at him.

"Oh we'll see about that."

"With Ana's visual point of view, we'll win." Della nods before looking at Ana, "Right?"

"I'll do my best." she shows a little smile and I know whatever she thought a minute ago has been locked deep in her memory.

I hope no one digs it out for the rest of the day.

As I reach the kitchen, I grab on the kitchen island. I inhale deeply, I feel like I am the only one really stressing about it.

"She's so cute!" Miley's words reach my ears and I turn around. "Hey, are you alright?" her worried expression shows and she rests her hands on her baby bump.

"Yes." I say and force myself to smile.

"Don't lie." she urges me as she reaches me. Her blue eyes are burning through me.

"I guess I am just a bit stressed, that's all." I say before turning around and heading for the fridge. After all, I promised them hot chocolate.

"Is it because of that stare down with Luc?"

I get out the milk before shutting the fridge again. "No."

"It is." she says as she gets out two cups.

I place the milk next to her, "Look, I don't want her to freak out. And that was pretty close."

"She wasn't anywhere near freaking out, Gabs." Miley explains as she gets out the powered cocoa.

"You don't know her." I say getting out a pot to heat the milk in.

"And you don't either." she points out as I turn on the stove.

She's right. I don't know her either. "I'm just afraid this is all too much." I explain as I pour the milk into the pot. As if on point, I can hear Della's and Ana's laughter coming out of the living room.

"It doesn't sound like it's too much for her." Miley smiles before pulling me into a hug. "She's fine."

"You sound just like Troy."

"I hate to admit it, but your husband is right." she says grinning before she looks beside me. I can feel his presence before he even says a word. "Speaking of the devil."

"Oh, I haven't been called that before." I feel his hands wrapping around my waist.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave you guys alone." with that Miley walks out of the kitchen.

I chuckle before I lean against his strong torso, savoring his touch.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I breathe out, unable to lie towards him.

"She's doing very well."

"What happened with Luc scares me. What if it happens again? What the hell was she thinking? Did he give her some kind of flashbacks?" I ask him, turning around.

"I don't know. We have to take it step by step with her."

"I have a feeling this path will be flooded with mines." I breathe out as he get out a spoon to stir the heating milk.

"There might be a few surprises but overall I think she's holding together quite well."

"I still want to take her to Dr. Wyatt. After all the shit she's been through, she must have some damage. No one could walk away from that gracefully. And we don't even know the whole story. Like the plate-thing."

"You mean that she's leaving the plate half empty?"

I nod as he stirs the milk, "It bugs me. It really does."

"You should try to enjoy this, Gabriella. We're all here, decorating the Christmas tree together. And Ana seems to enjoy this."

"Okay..." I breathe out and smile. "I'll try."

"Good. That's all I am asking for."

* * *

"Time to pick the winner this year!" Lucas announces with a bright smile on his face. We've spent the last two hours decorating the tree. With no nervous breakdowns, no stare downs and no crying. It was a lot of fun actually. We sang along with the Christmas music, Troy played on the piano and I watched the girls decorating our third of the tree.

"To be fair, I think our side is facing the wall this year." Ryan's disappointment can't be masked. I walk over to him and look at his side of the three. The colorful transparent ornaments are hanging on the tree with golden strings of stars. There are some yellow ornaments and some in bright orange. The transparent ones are filled with little pearls in every color. It's nice but... No, that's definitely not the winner. "I think you're right." I agree, laughing as I pad on his shoulder.

"So, it's just between us now." Miley smiles at Ana who smiles back. "I think I know who's going to win."

"As the democratic family we are, we have to vote after having a look at each side." Adaline looks at us, reminding us of our rules.

"Of course." Troy agrees with a small smile on his lips before looking at Miley's and Luc's side with me. They have chosen dark red ornaments. Bobbles and stars are hanging on the pine needles with lights. There are some ornaments made out of cloth: rentiers, angels and Santa. It looks very beautiful.

"Okay, now the other side." I say to Troy before we all look on Della's and Ana's side. They chose golden bobbles, hallow stars and hearts. Some are matte, while other's are shiny. The same lighting string as Luc's and Miley's side is hanging on their side. Suddenly, I notice that a few matte ornaments have our names engraved in them. In a beautiful curly handwriting. A handwriting I have seen before. But we don't own such ornaments. "Who did the engravings?"

"Me." Ana says with a small smile on her lips. "With one of Della's scalpels."

She held a scalpel in her tiny hands. She's so much like Adaline and yet so different. "They are very beautiful." I return her smile.

"Okay, I think it's fair if we give up here." Lucas gives in with a smile as he looks at his wife, "I mean, we don't have engraved ornaments on our side."

"I agree. We are both too clumsy to do that. This side is definitely the most beautiful one."

"Wait, no vote?" Della seems perplex.

"No vote. We decided that unanimously." Lucas speaks for all of us.

"We won!" Ana is grinning from ear to ear.

"Duh, of course we won! I have the best sister in the world!" Della responds, wearing the same smile on her lips.

The best sister in the world.

I don't even try to hide the tear that's rolling down my face.

* * *

I hide at the wall, my ears listening closely to the scene that's happening in Ana's bedroom. We decided to switch today. I've already put Della asleep, who was almost too excited about her triumph to fall asleep. Adaline is having a really good time with Ana so far, it seems like those two will be inseparable in the future.

"Did you had fun today?" my husband's deep voice gives me goosebumps like on the very first day we met.

"Yes!" I can't see it but I can definitely hear her smile.

"That's good. What did you like most?"

She thinks for a moment, probably remembering every single second of today. "Well, I like picking out the Christmas tree... and decorating the Christmas tree... Della's smile when we won... Oh and I enjoyed watching you guys dance together in front of the fireplace."

Troy chuckles, "Yeah, I did enjoy dancing with your Mom as well."

"But the best part was meeting Miley! I had no idea you were related!"

I take a step closer to the door and peak inside. Ana's already laying in bed and Troy is sitting on the right bedside, facing me with his back. Ana's green eyes are shining through the dimmed light as she looks at her father. Her blonde hair is braided into two braids. The scene nearly bursts my heart.

"Well, now you can spend as much time as you want with Miley."

She grins at him, "I can?"

He nods, "I promise you."

"That's so cool!"

I watch Troy's body language change as the muscles in his back suddenly tense. "What do you think of Lucas?" I hold my breath at his question. I didn't expect him to ask her that already.

Her lips form a thin line, "I can see that he really loves you and his wife and..." she shrugs.

"And what?"

She shakes her head, telling him to better drop the subject her way.

"You can tell me."

She's about to find out how hard Troy can press on someone to get out information. I've seen it. I've experienced it. More than enough. "He loved Mommy." she answers while biting her lip.

Troy moves on the bed, as he if wanted to calm his nerves down. He definitely doesn't like this answer. "What do you mean?" he asks slowly as I am still holding my breath.

"I saw it in his eyes."

"We're a big family, we all love each other."

She shakes her head, "No, his love for her was different once. It hasn't always been that way."

I feel a knife cutting into my heart. She knows we hooked up a lifetime ago! She _knows_! How the hell can she know that?!

"They have a deeper connection than the rest of us do with him. It's different from your's and certainly different from Kelsi's and Ryan's... and Miley's. It's..." she shrugs, "It's unique, I guess."

I close my eyes, god I thought we were past this whole fucking thing over seven years ago! I thought we moved on... I thought we forgot about it.

But then Ana lays it on the table, right in front of our eyes.

It's a nightmare.

A fucking nightmare!

"Ana, how do you know these things?" Troy asks her slowly. Somehow, he doesn't seem offended at all. Maybe we are over it - or maybe he is just holding himself together.

She shrugs, "I just do."

"Did something like that happen before?"

She nods, "With Mommy, yes. But I don't remember what I said to her."

He nods before he brushes through his hair. "What about me?"

She tilts her head to the side, "No..." she breathes out after a moment of staring at him.

"Why do you think is that so?"

I watch her reaching out for his left hand, "Because you have nothing to hide."

He smirks at her, "Everyone has secrets." he kisses her forehead, "You should sleep now."

She nods as Troy gets up from the bedside, "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Ana." he turns around and notices me watching them. His blue orbs start flickering in a darker shade. Crap, he's mad.

I close my eyes and lean against the wall next to the door. Why the hell does it haunt us? Over seven years have passed - almost eight - and we are still circling around the same topic...

Troy switches off the lights and closes the door. "Fucking room. Now." he barks at me.

I feel a thrill of excitement rushing through my body before the realization of reality hits me again. He wants to claim me as his. He wants to own me.  
He's still heartbroken over this.

I follow him down the hallway and into our master bedroom, "Troy, wait!" I call out as he's about to disappear into our dressing room.

To my surprise he stops and walks back to me, "What?"

"Shouldn't we talk about it?"

He sighs, "We talked a lot about it and we've moved on. Just because Ana somehow senses this whole thing between you guys, doesn't mean anything has changed. In fact, nothing has changed."

I frown, "So, we're not going in there because you have some kind of need to claim me or fuck it out of me?"

He shakes his head before cupping my face. "No. I want to go in there before I want to burry myself deep deep inside of you. I want to cherish you, love you and fuck you."

"Are you sure?" I ask him back, staring deeply into those dark blue orbs.

He stares back at me for a while, "Yes."

"No jealousy?"

"No."

I gulp, "Nothing inside of you happened when she said that?"

"How long have you been watching us?"

"A few minutes..." I trail off.

"Well, she did hit a nerve by saying that, but then again I see it, too."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's gotten weaker over the years and I know he truly loves Miley and is happy with her... but I know you will always have a special place in his heart."

"I will never-"

"I know." He interrupts me. "I know you won't and he won't either. Because he loves and adores Miley. And you love me. But this tiny part of him..." he shrugs.

"And that doesn't freak you out even the slightest bit?"

He stares at my lips before slowly meeting my gaze again, "No."

Why doesn't it hurt him? He is the jealous kind of husband - and I am the jealous kind of wife. It would rip me apart if I knew my very own sister would love my husband the way I do, even if it's just a tiny bit of her. I frown, "Why not?"

Suddenly, his face turns cold as his eyes fall into sadness. The dark blue fades into a grey in his eyes. Oh god, what have I done? "Because." with that he shrugs.

"No, not just because. Give me a reason." I say, "I need a reason." I whisper back.

He bites his lip, clearly not willing to give me that reason. "Alright, I'm going to say this once and I will never ever repeat myself, so you better listen closely."

I nod because I think he needs some kind of confirmation from me.

"I am not jealous of him or feel hurt by this because..." he stops as if saying it out loud is hurting him. "Because I know he'll be there when I won't." he says quickly in one breath.

I stumble from his words as I take a step back. _Because he'll be there when I won't._ I shake my head, feeling the tears burning in my eyes. _He'll be there... when I won't._ The realization, the words hit me like a fucking wrecking ball. "Are you... are you sick?" I ask him back, frowning as the tears start forming in the corner of my eyes. How could I have not seen this? He looks healthy to me, but then maybe I just didn't pay enough attention. Between being a Mom and an entrepreneur, maybe I've neglected my obligations as a wife. Oh god, does he have cancer?!

"No, no, no!" he shakes his head just in case his words don't reach my ears. He places his hands on my shoulders and I feel his strong grip stabilizing my body as I have apparently started to shake.

"Are you sure?" I ask him back, seeing his face behind a curtain of my tears. Just the thought of being without him tears me apart already.

He nods, "Yes. I am all healthy and I plan to stay this way for a long, long time." with his thumbs he wipes away the tears that roll down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around my - apparently - _all healthy_ husband. He wraps his strong arms around my petite body and I inhale deeply as I rest my head against his chest. I can hear his heart pumping and feel his pulse humming as I rest my thumb against his neck. He's healthy. He's alive... And Luc will be there when he won't. When one day... I shiver as my mind starts traveling to a place I never want to live in. I can't imagine my life without him. I won't have a life without. I won't. Despite all the things he says.

"I'm here..." he whispers into my ear before kissing my temple. I hold on to him even tighter, suddenly all I want to feel is the safety he gives me. His scent washes over me like the ocean waves in a stormy night. No, I never want to lose this... "And I'll be here for as long as I shall live."

His hot promise runs through me like lava, warming my body and soul. "Me, too." I mumble into his chest, but I know he can still hear me clearly.

I'll be there for as long as I shall live.

Even longer.

* * *

 **A new chapter! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Did the Boltons adopt a little girl?

Gabriella and Troy Bolton have been spotted at a Christmas tree farm a week ago with their adorable daughter. Next to their beloved daughter Adaline was a blonde hair girl who helped them picking out a tree. Witnesses told us exclusively that the little girl referred to Gabriella and Troy as Mommy and Daddy. Did they really adopt? Sources tell us that they have been looking for someone for quite a while and seemed to have finally found someone. So far, no name of the girl has dropped but we'll keep our eyes and ears open for the now four headed Bolton family!

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I once again wake up in an empty bed. Troy's alarm clock woke me up as well but I quickly drifted back to sleep while he got up and went for a run in the cold. I admire him for his consistency with running. Especially outside. I run on the treadmill but not as long as he does. A half marathon every day would make my legs too sore to carry me through the rest of the day, so I opt for about 15 kilometres every day. Enough to keep my heart rate up and my legs toned.

I hear a knock on the door and I know it can only belong to one person: Ana. "Come in."

Slowly she opens the door, revealing herself in blush pink silk pyjamas. It's six thirty in the morning and usually she should still be asleep. Just like Della still is. We wake them up at around seven thirty. She must have slept not so well.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I ask her smiling as she slowly walks over to our bed.

"Alright." She says before climbing into the bed.

I raise myself and pick up Troy's pillow to place it behind her back. "Are you worried because of today?"

She doesn't respond with words, but as she places her head on my shoulder and wraps her tiny arms around my chest, I have my answer.

"There's nothing to worry about. Dr. Cooper is excellent. He is really nice." I try to comfort her.

She lifts her head and I look into the forest in her eyes. "I've never been to a doctor."

"I see..." I try to put on a smile to hide my amazement. At seven she has never been to a doctor. She has never gotten a vaccine or a blood test done or just a simple check up. She has never had her teeth checked either. I'm sure she was sick before, but never got treated by a doctor then. "Well, as I said there is nothing to worry about. It won't hurt or be scary at all."

"Will you stay with me?"

"All the time." I ensure her with a smile on my lips.

"Okay."

"Okay." I agree with her before the door opens again. Another sleepy little human walks in, wearing white silk pyjamas. Della's waves are all over the place and sleep is written across her face as she rubs her eyes. Did she slept bad as well?

"Morning, sunshine." I greet her as she stumbles over to the bed.

She doesn't respond to my words, instead she climbs up the bed and lays down next to me on the other side. Della has always been a little grumpy in the morning.

We say nothing for minutes, enjoying each other's embraces. Me and my two girls. I love these kind of mornings the most.

"Della?" Ana asks in a whisper as her sister's eyes are shut again.

"Hm?"

"Dr. Cooper is cool, right?"

"He is very well educated and therefore a really good doctor. He went to Harvard Med School before starting his residency at John Hopkins hospital. He moved to London about ten years ago." She responds, growling a little bit.

Ana is silent for a moment. I am not sure if that's the answer she wanted to hear. "But he's cool?"

"Yes, Ana, he is cool." Della responds again before snuggling deeper into me.

I can't help but smirk at their conversation. The door opens and my head swing over to it. There's only one more person left that's walking through the house. I can see Troy walking in, wearing his thick workout clothes that kept him warm in these icy temperatures. Sweat is dripping down his face. The run must have been good then. He stops in his movements as he sees us all in the bed, "What's this all about?"

"Morning cuddles with Mommy." I explain with a shrug and smile on my lips.

* * *

I look next to me, my eyes resting on my blonde daughter next to me. Anastasia is looking through the waiting room of Dr. Cooper's praxis, seeing other parents with their children. Most kids play with toys, only the older ones sit next to their mothers or fathers while their hands are holding an iPhone or iPad - Anastasia is the only one that just waits beside me. She hasn't left my side ever since we landed in London.

"Anastasia?" Rebecca, the nurse asks.

The blonde girl jumps from the chair and follows me through the narrow hallway. Dr. Cooper's praxis is held in a creme color with lots of colourful paintings and has a lot of glass doors to make it look more friendly. The pediatric is one of the best in whole U.K. and also Adaline's doctor. A glass door opens and Dr. Cooper steps out.

The man knees down across Anastasia, "Hello Anastasia, I am Dr. Cooper, but you can call me Coop."

My daughter shakes his hand and smiles at him before she follows him inside. She climbs up the examination chair. She must have done this a zillion times. I gulp down the golf ball in my throat. Except that she didn't. She has never seen a doctor. She could be sick and no one knew about it! What if she really is deadly sick? I dismiss the thought quickly. I won't cry in front of Dr. Cooper. Although I have every reason to.

"How are you doing?" The blue eyed doctor asks her.

"Good." She says as he starts checking her lymph nodes.

"Do you like living with the Boltons?"

"Yes!" Her face is beaming.

I smile at them, it's nice to hear that she likes us as much as we do.

"What do you like most about living with them?"

She thinks for a moment, "We're a family." She shrugs and I gulp once again reminded that she never had that: a family.

"Are you getting along with Adaline? She's one of my patients too."

"Yes, Adaline's cool. She understands me."

"What do you guys like doing?"

"We talk a lot and laugh... her jokes are very good! We read and watch the stars... and like to play chess." She answers as Cooper starts listening to her lungs via a stethoscope. Ana starts glowing from within. It gives me a whole new kind of thrill.

"Who wins?"

"It depends. Sometimes her, sometimes me."

He places the stethoscope on her back, "Do you know what you want to be when you're older?"

She nods as he listens to her lungs.

"Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be like you."

"A doctor?" He asks as he starts testing her reflexes.

"Yes."

"What kind of doctor?"

"I want to cut people open. I want to fix them. Do you know that the Boltons own a hospital?"

"Yes I do and it's a really good one. So, you want to be a surgeon? What kind of?"

Anastasia points to her brain as Dr. Cooper starts taking her blood.

"A neurosurgeon?"

She nods, "Yes. I want to help people use their full capability. I want to fix what's broken."

"That sounds like a really good plan." He says, before putting a bandaid on the place where the needle used to be. "Okay, how about you go back to her waiting room and grab yourself a lolly pop when you pass the reception? I want to talk to you mother for a few minutes."

"Okay." she hops of the examination chair. "But I won't put something in my mouth that brings me canvas." And with that she walks out of the room.

Dr. Cooper chuckles before he closes the door, "She seems very bright. Have you considered testing her IQ?"

"We have an appointment with Dr. Wyatt tomorrow. She did the IQ test with Adaline and I think Anastasia is going to trust her."

He nods, "Good. We're going to make a full blood test to see if there's anything to worry about. But she seems perfectly healthy. We'll do all the vacancies when the results have come back."

"Good."

"Are there any genetic diseases from her parents I should know about?"

"Her parents were drug addicts. Died from an overdose when she was two. Ever since then she started living between orphanages and foster parents. She has never been to a doctor. There are no medical records of her parents so we have no idea." She could have inherited a deadly disease and we wouldn't know about it... just the thought freaks me out already.

"Any worries on your mind?"

"She doesn't eat properly." I mumble before looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I haven't figured out what her favourite foods are, but she always leaves the plate at least half full. She's not great with vegetables either, but that doesn't wonder me too much. Still... I am just worried she's too thin."

"While she seems to be more on the slimmer side, I don't think you have something to worry about. I am going to check her blood on any vitamin deficiency, but it's probably a psychological issue. Maybe it was just too much of a change in the last two weeks. She needs to adjust. Giver her time."

I nod, he is probably right. "Okay."

Dr. Cooper nods, "Well, I'll give you a call if anything comes up."

* * *

"That's Buckingham Palace?" She asks me with wide eyes. Her green orbs have a sparkle in them that's filling my heart with so much love.

I nod although her eyes are focused on the Palace behind the iron gates. "We can go on a private tour if you want." I suggest as I know most of the regular tours are going to be sold out. "Maybe even today if they have anything free."

She looks at me for a second with a smile on her lips, "With Daddy and Della?"

I bite my lip, knowing Troy is probably drowning in work at home - and Della already did the private tour with this seasonal exhibition. "I'm not sure but we'll ask them."

She nods before looking at the palace again. "And the queen is really not home?"

"Yes. Do you see the flag there?" I point at the waving flag of Great Britain. "Whenever this one is waving, she's not home."

"That's so cool!" Her smile means everything to me. She should smile for the rest of her life. "What about Kensington Palace? Where's that?"

"Not very far from here. We can walk if you want."

She nods, "And after that we're going to pick up Della from school."

"That's the plan." She grabs my hand before we walk away from Buckingham Palace. There are lots of people taking a picture of the snow coated building but Ana didn't want one taken of her in front of it. At least not in the winter. She wants one taken in the summer. I like her way of seeing the same future with us as we are with her.

* * *

"I think Buckingham is much cooler than Kensington Palace." Ana says as I park the Tesla 3 in a free parking space in front of the side entrance of Falkner House. Adaline is not here yet. But we're a bit early anyway and Della is usually a bit late.

"Is that so?" I ask, turning the car off with my iPhone.

"Yes. It's much more historic and the guards look so cool as well!" Ana opens her seatbelt before getting out of the car. I follow her and lock the car with my fingerprint before walking over to Ana, who is staring at the red bricked building. "What do you think?"

"Della's school looks a bit like Kensington Palace." She tilts her head back to see the whole building.

I chuckle at her words, I never saw a connection between those buildings. "I think you're right. Do you want to head inside?"

She looks at me before grabbing my hand, "Yes."

Hand in hand we walk into the building. She lets go of my hand as we walk down the hallway. As with everything she sees nowadays, she is overwhelmed. I pray we're not moving too fast with her. I really hope all of this is not too much. "Della's school is so cool!" The hallway is completely empty as most pupils have already gone home. "I definitely want to go here."

I smile at her words, "Good thing we have an appointment with the headmaster in three days then."

Ana nods as her forest green eyes find mine, "I really like it here. In which room is Della?"

"108." I say as we walk pass room number 102. I watch her stopping at room 108 before knocking against the door. A few seconds later she opens the door. I can hear Adaline talking to Prof. Bell before seeing her sister. As I reach the room I can already see Della embracing Ana like those two haven't seen each other in weeks. I smile at them before looking at Prof. Bell, "I hope we didn't interrupt anything important."

Prof. Bell shakes his head, "No, we were just cleaning up."

"Mom!" Della says before hugging me as well.

"Hi, Sweetie. What did you guys do today?"

"I learned a lot about lungs today." she says smiling, "Are you guys here because you have an appointment with Mrs. Griggs?" she asks us. Troy is usually the one who picks her up from school.

"We have that in three days. We wanted to surprise you."

"Well you definitely did." she looks back at Ana. "Ana, that's Prof. Bell. Prof. Bell, this is my sister, Anastasia." she introduces her sister to her teacher. "Can she join us when she starts attending Falkner House?"

"Della, I'm not sure she's going to get accepted." I whisper to her, but she seems to ignore me.

Prof. Bell looks at Ana smiling before back at Adaline. "We'll see."

Della frowns at him, not liking this answer.

"Come on, we have to go home." I urge Della before she can say anything further to Professor Bell.

"See you next week!" Della says to Prof. Bell.

He smiles at her, "See you next week, Adaline."

Ana walks over to us and grabs Della's hand, "Tell me everything you guys did!" she demands as they walk out of the room.

* * *

"Della?" Ana asks as the two of them lay on the couch in the living room. The fireplace is lit and we listen to the crackling noises it's making. The Christmas tree is lit as well, shining in a glorious light. Troy is in his office, stuck in another business meeting. We decided to work from home as much as possible until Christmas was over and Ana has settled in a bit more. We have an appointment at Falkner in three days to see if they could accept her in the middle of the school year anyway. But first we need to make a test to see how high her IQ is, as Falkner is very keen on highly gifted people. She's already highly talented I know that for sure.

I spy on them from the dinning table as I go through some paperwork myself. The annual Christmas Party of Unfaithful Records with Bolton's Enterprises is coming up soon and I have to make some last check-ups.

"Hm?" her older sister asks, eating a spoonful of her banana ice cream. Ana has finished her portion already, well half of it anyway.

"Dr. Wyatt... Is she-"

"You survived Dr. Cooper today. Dr. Wyatt is nothing compared to getting your blood test done." Della interrupts her, already knowing her concern.

"You sure? I mean what kind of questions is she going to ask me?"

Della places her empty glass and spoon on the coffee table. "You're so worried. There's nothing to be worried about."

"I just... I want to go to the same school as you do."

"Ana, you will. Mommy and Daddy will make sure of it. Trust me, there's nothing and no wish they wouldn't make true. They are like superman and wonder woman."

I chuckle at her words.

Superman and wonder woman.

* * *

I hold the door open for Ana. Today is the first day in 10 days that I take a step into Unfaithful Records, my firm. "We'll be quick." I promise her. After all I am just here to pick up a few documents. Simple plain work. Something I can get done at home.

Loud voices of chatting people and people on phones start filling my ears, greeting me with the warmest welcome I could wish for. My firm is doing just fine with me working from home.

"This is where you work?" Ana asks me as we walk brought the foyer of my firm. The ladies behind the reception desk greet me with a smile as they are both on the phone.

"Yes."

Ana has her head tilted back to see as much of my firm as possible. "You own this? All of this?"

I smile. She hasn't seen Troy's firm yet. "Yes. This is the reception. The open offices are over there." I point to the left at a group of desks and people sitting at them. "Down that hall are our studios. We have seven recording studios and two that are on another level. These can be rented by free working artists or producers."

"Wow... so you listen to music all the time?"

I chuckle, "I wish. But I have to make sure the employees get paid, contracts get renewed if necessary, have meetings with agents and conference with the recording studios in Norway and France..." I trail off.

"But you do listen to music sometimes?"

I nod, "Sometimes. I write and produce songs in my free time. Sometimes I am asked to listen to tracks that are nearly finished and polish them a bit."

"That's so cool! Where's your office?"

"I'll show you." I grab her hand and walk with her down the other hallway. My office is located at the end of it. We pass a few of my employees who greet us and gush about Ana's cuteness. My heart jumps up every single time. I love showing her off! "Here are the restrooms and the kitchen." I explain as we pass a few doors, "Three conference rooms are here and Kelsi's office is right there." We stop in front of a closed dark wooden door.

She looks at me, "Can we visit her?"

I nod, "Go ahead."

She knocks on the door three times before opening it slowly. "Kelsi?"

I push the door open even further and see my best friend's blue eyes focused on the iMac in front of her. "Yes?" She asks as she still types.

"We are here to visit." I say smiling, causing her head to look at us.

"Oh, hi guys!" She grins at us before Ana walks over to her. Kelsi wraps her arms around my blonde daughter. "How are you?"

"Great. We came by to pick up some work for Mom." Ana smiles at her before her forest green eyes see the iMac. "What are you working on?"

"Oh you know, boring stuff."

"What's your job?"

"I work with numbers. I am in charge for the finances at Unfaithful Records."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure. Sit down."

"Mrs. Bolton," I wince as I hear my assistant's voice calling me. I look over my shoulder and see Andrea standing behind me with guilty eyes.

"Officially I am not even here." I tell her. We planned to get in and out in five minutes. But turns out we're going to be here much longer.

"I know, but Daniel is working on the new Swift album. He could use your expertise. He needs someone to look over it. As a finishing touch."

I sigh and look back at Ana. She is listening closely to Kelsi's words. "Ana, I have to go into the studio."

"Oh, we'll be fine." Kelsi ensures me.

"I'll be quick." I promise Ana who nods back at me.

I look back at Andrea, "Alright, where is he?"

"Studio four. And I need a few signatures from you when you're done." She adds quickly.

"Leave them on my desk. I'll get to it afterwards."

* * *

 _I can feel the flames on my skin_

 _Crimson red paint on my lips_

 _If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing_

 _I don't regret it one bit, 'cause he had it coming_

I lean back in my chair and listen to the song closely with closed eyes. "Okay, I want echos at the end of each verse."

 _They say I did something bad, ah_

 _Then why's it feel so good?_

 _They say I did something bad, ah_

 _But why's it feel so good?_

 _Most fun I ever had, ah_

 _And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could_

 _It just felt so good, good_

"And we'll add gunshots at _so_ good, there." I say, opening my eyes. "And I want some kind of na na na na na at the end of the chorus. Something deep... something like this." I push a button and a deep voice sings a na na na. "Nice. Exactly like that."

Daniel nods at me, typing something into the computer. "Great, I like that. It brings the song to a whole new level."

"I agree." Taylor says smiling at me, "It's darker... mysterious... twisted. I love it!"

Suddenly, the door opens and I watch Anastasia walking in. "Kelsi has a meeting and send me here."

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Taylor smiles at her.

Ana turns around and closes the door before walking closer to us, "My name's Anastasia."

"Such a beautiful name! I am Taylor."

"I know." Ana answers with a shrug, "I've seen your records hanging in the hallway."

"Ah, well your Mom was the one who made it possible."

Ana looks at me, "She's doing an incredible job here."

"She is." Taylor agrees before Ana sits down on my lap.

"Do you want to head home?" After all, we've been at Unfaithful Records for two hours, when I only wanted to spent 5 minutes here.

My blonde daughter shakes her head, "No. I want to stay until we have to leave for our appointment with Dr. Wyatt."

"Okay..." I brush through her blonde hair. She's been taking these changes really well.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're finishing off Taylor's new album." Daniel explains, "I'm Daniel by the way."

Ana looks at me, "So, you do listen to songs."

I smirk at her comment, "Today, I am listening to songs with you." She smiles back at me, "Okay, next track."

* * *

"I am Dr. Wyatt." She holds out her hand.

Ana shakes it, "Della told me about you."

"Do you like Adaline?"

"Yeah," Ana sits down on the couch, "she's cool. I've beaten her twice at chess. She says that has never happened before."

The psychologist smiles. "That's amazing."

"What kind of questions will you ask me?" Ana sounds nervous.

Dr. Wyatt looks at me.

I rise from the couch without a word from her. I know she wants a private talk with her. But Ana grabs my wrist to stop me.

I look at Dr. Wyatt whose eyes are resting on my wrist, "Do you want your Mom to stay with you?"

"Yes."

I look at her, "She's not going to hurt you."

"I still want you to stay."

I sit down back on the couch. Right next to her. "Okay." I put on a smile before looking at Dr. Wyatt.

"What's been bothering you?" She asks.

"Nothing." Ana asks back.

"No, I mean your Mom."

I frown. I forgot how good she can read me. "I am worried about..." I look at Ana, "why do you always leave the plate half full?" I finally asked her. After two weeks of being together she still does it. And I have lost faith in Troy's and mine cooking skills. But even at a restaurant she does it. Maybe she's not that hungry... But this has to be something else. There has to be a reason for it.

I watch her lips form a thin line before she shakes her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I..." she looks up at me. "I feel so guilty to eat so much when there are so many people who have it worse than me. Even at the orphanage, I did it. Because even then I thought of all these homeless people that have to fight for any food."

I feel my heart dropping to the floor - and I thought she didn't like my cooking. "I thought you didn't like my cooking."

"But you must feel hungry then." Dr. Wyatt voices my thoughts.

She looks at her and shrugs, "I felt hungry once. But what I feel when I finish eating is nothing compared to this."

"What do you mean?" I frown at her words. Yet I am fearing another horror story.

"I was locked in a closet. Once. Because I didn't listen."

She has been punished! Oh my god! They fucking let her starve! I want to kill them! Every single person who has dared to touch my daughter! Every fucking one of them! I feel rage firing inside of me as my mind starts imagining a seven year old stuck in a closet. Alone. In the dark. Without food or water.

I feel sick.

"How long didn't you eat?" Dr. Wyatt has the courage I don't seem to find.

"Eight days, six hours and thirty five minutes." She breathes out.

My heart stops beating for a moment. My lungs stop needing air. My ears pray that I misheard her. Eight days. Six hours. Thirty five minutes!

She didn't eat! They almost killed her! No child can survive that long! No one can! Maybe this is why she started counting the time she has spent with me. "Ana..." my mouth can't make up any logical sentence. I am too shocked. Too hurt. Too angry.

The rage starts overwhelming me as my whole body tenses and my hands form fists. This is too much...

Her forest green eyes look at me, "I know you won't do that. You never would. I can see that. I saw that the moment Daddy sat across me to play chess. But there are people who did it." Probably are still doing it.

"Have you told that the social worker?" Dr. Wyatt is the only one able to stay calm. Probably because she's used to hearing so many horror stories.

I bite my lip as I feel tears building in my eyes. Those bastards! How dare they! She is a fucking child!

"Yes. But she wouldn't listen to me. She said that those people were a very loving couple."

They must have paid the social worker off! What the fuck is wrong with this world?! How screwed up and badly in need of money do you have to be to do such things?!

But then again we did the same. We bought her out of the orphanage.

"What did you do?"

Ana bites her lip before looking through the window that faces the backyard of the house. "I hit myself. Black and blue. Every night."

She did what?! Did she really just- my eyes stare down at her blonde head. She won't even look at me. She's serious. How the hell could she have done that?!

"Why?"

"I knew I would only get out if I had some kind of proof the next time the social worker came. So, I created proof. Proof that she couldn't deny." Or get paid off for ignoring it once more. "In addition I got into trouble with their other child. Sasha. I also got some trouble in school for disturbing the class."

She's a genius! My daughter is a genius! But I still can't believe she did that to herself.

"Did it work?"

"Yes. I got out of there and was put back into a different orphanage. I'd rather be there and rotten than at that place."

I can't believe what I am hearing. _I'd rather be there and rotten than at that place._ I expected there to be emotional damage but never in the world would I have expected it to be so sever!

"What happened then?"

She shrugs, "I waited." Her eyes still look through the window. "I waited for my parents to come and get me."

"Ana..." I am still lost at words. I feel like crying. Crying for her pain... But I won't. Not in front of her.

Her blonde hair swings as she looks at me. Her forest green eyes are full of insecurity. She's scared. But she has nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore.

"You are a part of our family now. No one will touch you, starve you or do anything you don't want. No one will bring you back. Your place is here. Right here. Do you understand?"

She nods as I squeeze her hand. "Yes."

I force myself to smile and ignore the tears building in my eyes. "Good."

"Ana, how about you give your Mom and me a little time for ourselves?" Dr. Wyatt asks Ana, "There are pencils and paper on the table." she points to the round table in front of the windows at the end of the room. "I heard your drawing is really good."

"Okay." Ana nods before hopping off the couch and walking over to the table. I watch her taking a seat before grabbing a pencil. It doesn't take her long to know what she wants to draw. She starts immediately.

"How are you?" Dr. Wyatt asks me. I know she doesn't mean the wrecking ball that just hit me.

My head swings around as I focus on the person sitting across me instead of Ana. "I'm good."

"Really?" She lays the notepad and pencil on the couch table between us.

"Yeah, I mean that last weeks have been a little stressful. We are still settling in, adjusting to the situation."

"How are you dealing with everything?"

"Good."

"Gabriella," she starts.

"I didn't expect to love her so much so soon." I breathe out my emotional state. "So every time she says something like she's never been to a doctor or never had her own bed, it shocks me on a whole new level. Every single time." I say and gulp.

"Like this right here."

"Yes."

"Where's Troy? Are you talking to him about this?"

"He's at work for a quick check up. But we agreed to work from home for the next week as well, so everyone could adjust a little better."

"Are you guys talking?"

I nod, "That's just one thing we learned from visiting you."

"What's his thoughts on this?"

"He's worried." I say with a shrug, "But he's more worried about me than about himself. I think he thinks we may have rushed into this."

Dr. Wyatt frowns at me before folding her hands, "What do you mean? How long have you been planning this?"

"Roughly a year. It took us over six months to find her. We talked to Adaline before doing anything that leads to adoption. She's a very lonely child, which I can totally understand. She's brighter than anyone around her - us included. What's totally normal to her, still shocks both of us. She's reading books about astronomy or human cells or some mathematic problems just for fun. She loves knowledge and sucks up every single bit of each book she ever gets into her little hands. Her knowledge, her brightness frightens me." I stop and bite my lip.

"What is it?"

I shrug and wave with my hands, "What if we're making mistakes while raising her? I mean, raising a child is a huge task any way and we're raising a genius already! Most likely two geniuses now!" I shake my head, "I don't want to fuck them up."

"Why did you want to adopt?"

"Because I wanted Adaline to have at least one person whom she can relate to. Someone she's intellectually on one level." I shake my head, "I don't want her to be lonely. And then when we saw Ana's picture..." I smile and shrug, "I didn't need to know about her background, I didn't need to know about her grades or where she's currently living. I knew she was my daughter. I knew she was a part of our family - and that Della would finally, finally find someone on her level."

"Did Della agree to this without any concern?"

I brush through my hair, "Yes. She's been asking for a sibling for five years now. Because she knew from the age of two onwards that she would most likely never find someone as intelligent as her in her age. She knows she's different. She always did. So, when we showed her Ana's photo she was... she was just over the moon." I smile.

"So was it the right decision?"

"Of course it was. That's out of the question." I argue back, "It's just... Perhaps we should have stayed in Russia for a week or so. Maybe we shouldn't have brought her to England only two days after we met for the first time."

"Has she shown any signs of fear or trauma?"

"Apart from the eating-thing, no..." I think for a moment, "Wait, there is one more thing. She's not used to affection."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she... I don't think she has ever seen parents loving each other."

Dr. Wyatt smirks, "Well, love has never been a problem of your's."

I nod, "True."

"How did she react to seeing you guys together?"

"She seemed a bit confused." I breathe out, remembering her look when she saw us touching for the first time. "Maybe even shocked. I don't think she really knows how love looks like. Frankly, I doubt that anyone has ever loved her. Ever showed any sort of affection in front of her..."

"So, how did you decide to handle this?"

"Ease her into this." I shrug, "I don't push her into anything. Troy and I try to keep our hands to ourselves in the first few weeks and then slowly, very slowly, guide her into this..."

Dr. Wyatt smirks again, "I assume he didn't like that idea."

I return her smirk, "You assume correct."

"Does Della think you're acting weird? Because you're so reserved in front of Anastasia."

I shrug, "If she does, she hasn't mentioned anything. She's just happy to have someone like her. They read a book about astronomy when they first met. A kind of book that students read for the lecture - they read it for fun."

Dr. Wyatt nods, "Good. I think we should get started with the test then."

I look to my right and see Ana sitting st the round table, drawing something with a pencil. "Ana?" I ask her softly, causing her hand to stir for a moment. "We're ready for you."

She nods but she continues to draw for a few more second before hopping off the chair and walking back to us. "This is for you." She hands the drawing to Dr. Wyatt.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." She smiles at Ana before taking a closer look. She frowns as her eyes scan the drawing. Ana sits down next to me again. I look down at Ana. "What did you draw?"

"Her daughter." She says with a shrug.

With widen eyes I look at Dr. Wyatt who is still starring at the drawing. She has a few photos of her family that are standing on her desk but they weren't visible when we entered. How did Ana know how her daughter looks like? Dr. Wyatt looks up, "How did you do it? You didn't see any photos of Hilary. You have no idea what she looks like."

Ana laces her hands together before resting them on her thighs "When we entered the room, the third framed photo on your desk was reflected in the mirror behind your desk. It showed a girl of six in clothes that were about twenty years old. I added the twenty years in my head, changed her features according to my calculations and draw a portrait of her." Ana explains with a shrug as if she didn't do anything amazing.

Dr. Wyatt turns the piece of paper around, so I can see it as well. I see a twenty six year old woman who has her mother's nose and lips. Her eyes are almond shaped and she smiles. Long wavy hair frames her face, covering parts of her ears. She's wearing earrings and has a birthmark on her left cheek. She looks beautiful. She looks just like I imagined Dr. Wyatt's daughter would look like. "Wow your drawing is really good, Ana." I smile at her.

"Not only that." Dr. Wyatt reaches for her iPhone before showing me her wallpaper: Hilary Wyatt was smiling into the camera with her two brothers beside her. It's a black and white photo, showing the similarities to Ana's drawing only better.

They look the same.

I look at Dr. Wyatt who is still in shock. Just like me. I fall back on the couch, feeling the cushions in my back. That girl amazes me every day. "Ana how did you do it?" I ask her again.

She rolls her eyes. "I already told her that. I used my imagination."

"And your eidetic memory." Dr. Wyatt adds with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I ask as I notice Ana staring out of the window in the backseat of the silver Tesla. The whole twenty minute drive she's been silent so far.

"Yes." she mumbles, her bright green eyes focused on the passing buildings.

"Are you sure?" Maybe this was too much too soon.

She looks away from the window and into the review mirror, straight into my eyes. "It's just Della said the appointment with Dr. Wyatt would be much easier than with Dr. Cooper." she shakes her head, "She was wrong. Really wrong."

I bite my lip, I knew it! "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head before looking out of the window again, "I did enough of that."

I let out a sigh as I stop at a red light. Turning around, I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out of it. So I stare at her with an open mouth, seeing more of myself in her than I thought I ever would. She's hurt. She's scared.

She's just like me.

"Ana," I finally breathe out her name, causing her green eyes to meet mine again. "You're here with us now. You're safe. No one will ever touch you or do those things to you. You're now a Bolton."

She frowns at my last sentence, "I don't know what that means."

I reach out to grab her hand but wince as I hear hooping. "You'll find out soon." I turn around before continuing with driving through the busy streets of London. "And besides, now we know that you're able to attend Della's school."

"But we don't know if they're going to take me." she rests her face against the glass, "Probably not."

She's so negative. I mean, it's no wonder with all the shit she had to go through... but it still breaks my heart. "You will." I promise her. "Because as I said you're a Bolton. And rule number one being a Bolton is that your word is law. Always. So, when I saw you will - then you will. Got it?"

Her green eyes start clearing up a bit as she nods, "Got it." There's even a tiny smile appearing on her lips. "But please don't tell Daddy about what happened today."

I nod, "Pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise." she smirks at my words.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling, unable to get any sleep. I can hear my husband's steady breath next to me. His arm is circled around my waist, his left hand with the platinum wedding band is resting on my stomach. Even in his sleep he can't let go of me. It has been this way since the day we met until now, almost ten years later.

My thoughts keep circling around what happened today. Especially about what Ana told me at our appointment with Dr. Wyatt. I can't believe what she went through. Even during dinner I kept thinking of it. My mind kept wandering to a seven, six, five, four, three and two year old getting abused in all sorts of situations by her "parents". It only caused a growth in my rage, frustration and heartbreak. Every situation, every tiny thought tore my heart apart all over again. I still can't wrap that around my head. Around the horror she used to live in. The horror she called life. But I kept my promise to Ana - Troy doesn't know. At least yet, since I have no idea how long I can keep this from him. But the least I can give Ana is a day - and maybe another one. But that's the maximum time I can keep this from my husband and her father. I tilt my head to the side and look at my sleeping husband.

He's the fucking love of my life.

* * *

I open the door of his study, because that's where the hard stuff is. It's a little chilly in here. Goosebumps start covering my bare legs and arms as I am only wearing a silk night gown with cutouts in the back. I switch on the lights and get out a glass from the glass cabinet. The scotch is standing on the round table in a crystal bottle. The brown liquor stares back at me, mesmerising me. I walk over to it and fill my glass up a little too much. But I don't care. After that appointment with Dr. Wyatt and the horror it brought to life I need this. I need this badly.

I sit down in the indigo coloured armchair and take a sip. It burns down my throat, easing the pain in my chest. How dare they fucking hurt her! Punish her by refusing her food! I try very hard to not imagine my seven year old daughter locked in a small, dusty room under the staircase. But I just can't help it. I just can't.

I take another sip, hoping the alcohol will stop my mind from creating these images. I already finished the Merlot which Troy and I had along with dinner on my own when I was doing the dishes. But that didn't seem to help. They nearly killed her in there! And they paid a fucking social worker off! She saw, she knew what happened and ignored it! How heartless and money driven must she have been to do that?! I close my eyes and rest my head against the armchair. People like these should be sitting behind bars - or worse six feet under. I prefer the second option and I know my husband would too. A hot salty tear runs down my face. Fucking bastards.

I take another sip, emptying the glass already. The burn eases my urge to cry, so I decide to fill it up a second time knowing that my two daughters are already fast asleep upstairs. I pick up the full glass and take a look at the brown liquor. This stuff must be worth hundreds of thousands of pounds and I am drinking it like it's water.

I don't care.

I turn around in the armchair again and look through the window. The snow has covered our property. Icy kisses are placed on the window. It's cold. But I feel hot thanks to the scotch. I take another sip and turn around as the door opens. I can see my husband's silhouette as he walks over to me. I thought he was fast asleep. He surely was when I left the bed. "I've been looking for you for the last five minutes." He brushes through his chestnut coloured hair as he slowly stumbles over to me. He put on a shirt that matches his pyjama pants to cover his bare chest. "What are you doing here?"

I hold up my glass, "Drinking your scotch like it's water." I take another sip. I haven't told him about the appointment because Ana asked me to, but now I am not so sure if I can keep it from him.

His sleepy eyes look at me as he reaches me. "Why are you drinking my scotch?" He asks confused.

I shrug before taking another sip.

He sighs, "Get up." He orders and I frown in response, "You're sitting here alone in this study. In a silk nightgown. With no shoes and blanket. There's a blizzard outside this house and you didn't even turn on the heating. You must be freezing." I bite my lip, the alcohol has been doing a great job at keeping the cold at bay. "Well, get up so you can sit on my lap and I can wrap my arms around you to warm you." He yawns after his explanation. It's four in the morning but I couldn't find any sleep. "It's the least I can do while you empty my bottle."

I rise from the armchair and watch him taking a seat before sitting on his lap. I lean against his torso, feeling his body warmth through his shirt. I can feel his cock coming to life like it always does when we're so close. His arms wrap around me like he promised and it feels better than any blanket ever could. I close my eyes and inhale his scent that will forever make me feel safe and loved. He takes the glass out of my hand and takes a sip. "That's a good scotch."

"If you say so." I whisper, enjoying this moment of togetherness.

He places the glass on the table, "You shouldn't be drinking here alone."

"I am not alone anymore." I say back before opening my eyes again. I tilt my head to the side to look at him.

His hands wrap tighter around my torso, "What's bothering you?"

I stare into his bright blue orbs, that love me more than I will ever give back. She wanted it to be our secret. She asked me to keep it a secret. Can I break my promise to her?

"My angel..." he pushes me by using my nickname.

My eyes rest on his lips before slowly moving up to his eyes again. That glance... Fuck, now I have to tell him. "They nearly killed her." I breathe out.

I watch his soft features change into anger and worry within a second. "What? Who?"

"The couple that had Ana before us. They punished her because she didn't listen. They locked her into a room and refused her any food..." I trail off as his chin tightens.

"How long?" He barks at me.

I close my eyes. It hurts too much to tell him.

"Gabriella!" His tone is warning, telling me to not mess with him right now.

"Eight days." I breathe out, opening my eyes again.

"Eight days!" He echoes, shaking his head. "Why didn't the social worker get her out?"

"She got paid to shut her eyes and mouth."

I watch his teeth clenching. "How did she got out?"

He won't believe me. I wouldn't believe it if it didn't come out of her mouth.

"Gabriella," he barks again.

"She hit herself."

"She did what?!"

"She hit herself black and blue. She got into trouble with their other child. She made trouble at school. She did everything she could for the couple to drop her. She did everything she could for the social worker to be unable to ignore that once more."

He shakes his head, "She's remarkable."

"It was a brilliant idea with horrible consequences for her. But she dragged herself out of there."

He picks up the glass from the table and finishes the scotch in one gulp. "I will find that couple and social worker."

I bite my lip, "And then what?" He wouldn't kill them, would he?

"Make sure they will never hurt a child like that again." He places the glass back on the table.

I unwrap myself from his embrace before straddling on his thighs. I brush through his hair before resting my forehead against his. I can feel his warm breath against my face as we stare into each other's eyes. His cock twitches in anticipation, telling me he wants me. I feel his hands fondling my body, moving the silk nightgown a little up. The alcohol makes me feel even hotter than I normally would feel like when we're so close. I move closer to his ear, lifting myself by shifting my body weight on my knees. I press him further into the armchair just as my fingers reach the waistband of his pants. "I'm not wearing panties." I whisper into his ear, well aware of the drunken sound. But I don't care. I am horny. I want him. But most of all I want this shitty day to end beautifully.

My fingers pull down his pants and briefs in one movement only far enough so I free his cock. As I position myself, I feel his grip tighten around my waist. "My angel," he starts with a sigh as I feel his head in front of my entrance.

"I need this." I say into his orbs that are clouded with desire and alcohol. I don't care that I'm drunk. I don't care about the blizzard outside this house. I need to feel him deep inside of me. I need this way of comfort.

His grip around my waist loosens and without a word I let him slowly glide into me. I tilt my head back as I feel the stretch that's almost tearing me apart. A growl escapes my lips, this is all I wanted to feel. I stop as I feel him balls deep in me. My breath becomes shallow as I stare into his clouded blue orbs. He is doing it for me, I am well aware of that. As he leans forward to kiss me, I softly push him back into the armchair again. I place my hands on his shoulders and start riding him. I move up and down his length feeling the stretch over and over again. Our bodies clash against each other, creating a melody. I feel my body temperature rising and gather the fabric of my silk nightgown to strip it off my body. His hands on my wrists stop me. I frown, but don't comment on it as I continue riding him. His fingers unwrap from my wrists and I place my palms on his torso. I move faster and feel him holding back out of the sudden. He's refusing his orgasm. I lean forward and feel his hands moving down my thighs. He's still holding back. I place my mouth at his ear, "Let go." I whisper as I feel his cock twitching in me. "Fill me up, Troy. Let go." I whisper before kissing his cheek. I continue riding him but stop as I feel him letting go. He comes in a growl as the orgasm rushes through him. I feel his hot sperm filling me, giving me exactly what I wanted.

"Thank you." I say into his blue orbs before kissing him. He returns my kiss and I allow our tongues a dance. I feel his torso closing the gap between us as I brush through his hair. His body heat warms mine as he lets go of my lips. He presses his forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes. I know he loves me, there is no need for him to tell me.

Suddenly, he gets up with me still on top of him. I feel his penis twitching in me, being just as surprised as me. "What are you doing?" I ask as he steps out of his boxers and pants.

"You didn't come."

I rarely come when I am drunk. He knows that. Besides, I did this not for my own pleasure. "Troy," I start but stop as I see his glance.

"I'll make you scream at the top of your lungs." He kisses me harshly before starting to walk.

"Where are we going?" I ask, biting my lip as I already miss his lips. He won't walk upstairs, will he?

He doesn't answer me as he walks out of his study. I place my head on his right shoulder, inhaling his scent. I kiss his neck and his right cheek. He stops at the door of our gym and walks in. I frown, "Why are we in the gym?"

He kicks the door shut and presses me against the wooden door. "The only other soundproof room in this house." He explains, raising an eyebrow at me while smirking.

I return his smirk before my hands move beneath his shirt. I help him out of it before tossing it on the floor. I place my hand on his heart and feel it racing in his chest.

He kisses me as his hands widen my legs. The muscles in my upper thighs stretch and I feel him taking a step back. I feel him sliding out of me very slowly before thrusting into me in full force. My back crashes against the wooden door. I cry out in surprise as my nails move down his back. I can hear his breath ringing in my ears as he moves out before burying himself balls deep in me again. God, this feels so good! "Faster." I breathe out as I feel my orgasm building. I didn't expect me to be able to enjoy this so much. He speeds up and my body crashes against the wooden door more frequently. My orgasm builds just as rapidly. I stare into his blue orbs and press my forehead against his. I can't believe he's going to make me come. Not after what I just did.

I feel the nerves in my body clenching. I am so close. He must feel it too because he slows down his pace. He starts moving gentler, enjoying the sounds our bodies make. "Troy," I breathe out the name of my husband. I start winding from his touch. He bites into my lower lip and I brush through his hair. He smiles at me as he slowly rocks into me. God, this feels just as good. My hips start moving with his as I crave more of his length sooner. His hands move beneath my silk night gown and I moan as I feel his warm hands on my stomach and waistline. His fingers travel up my body until he finds me nipples. A growl escapes my lips as he starts twisting both of them at the same time. Quite gently at first before using more pressure and precision. My body responds with a shaking sensation that's full of pleasure which is all over the place. I feel pleasure coming from his cock, his hands and his lips as he starts kissing my neck, finding one of my erogenous zones. Fuck, this is too much for me to handle. I feel my toes curling in as I am right on the edge. I can't believe this is happening.

"Come for me, my angel." He breathes against my face and I let go on his demand. The orgasm rushes through my body as the tension from everywhere in my body releases all at once and I scream out - at the top of my lungs. Just as he promised I would.

He grins before kissing my neck, wishbone and cleavage. "That's what I wanted to hear. I love watching you come, my angel."

I return his grin and chuckle before I kiss his lips. He continues pumping into me before coming in a loud growl as well. I watch his orbs changing color like never before. They turn from a clouded dark blue to a bright blue to a turquoise color. It's mesmerising. I love watching him come as well.

He flexes his hips back and releases my thighs from his grip. I feel the parquet floor heating beneath my feet, warming my body. I feel his seed running out of me. He gave me every single drop. He always gives me what I want - and more importantly, what I need.

"Can we go back to bed now?" He asks me, holding out his hand.

* * *

 **I wish you all a Happy New Year! Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Bolton girls at Buckingham Palace!

Gabriella Bolton has been spotted at Buckingham Palace with a little girl, whom she apparently adopted. The little girl has blonde hair and bright green eyes and was dressed in a black Burberry coat with a cashmere scarf and gloves (see photos on the left). So far, we don't know the name of the newest Bolton member, but we'll keep our eyes open!

* * *

With a smile on my face, I watch my two daughters sitting on the floor, organising a few pieces of a puzzle. Making my way over to them I stop across them as I frown. There must be more than 10,000 pieces laying on the floor. Who the hell gave them such a puzzle?

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them as my eyes scan the floor. The puzzle pieces all look the same. They are all black and white.

"Daddy gave us a puzzle." Ana explains as her eyes find a pair.

"But he didn't give us the photo so we could see what we're building here." Della smiles, "That makes it a lot harder and more fun."

I chuckle before shaking my head, only my daughters would love a challenge like this one. "How long do you guys think you're going to take?"

Ana shrugs, "It's pretty tough as it's black and white. Daddy said it's a drawing about someone we know."

"Do you need an extra pair of hands?" Both girls shake their heads at my question. "Alright, I'll be in my study if you need anything. And remember-"

"Nanny Carrie is coming at seven to watch us, we know Mom. I mean, Ana remembers everything." Della rolls her eyes at me. She's so much like me it's crazy.

I ignore it before looking at Ana. It'll be the first time we leave her - to go to a business dinner, but still. We're leaving her. I feel guilty already.

"We'll be fine." She nods at me before turning her head towards the puzzle pieces again. We should dedicate a room for Ana's drawings and paintings. She should get an atelier. Perhaps for Christmas. A seven year old with a medical education and a seven year old with an atelier. Does it get any crazier than this? I sigh as my eyes are glued to them for a moment before turning on my heel.

* * *

Carefully, I open the door of his study before closing it again. My husband's eyes are resting on the iMac across his and his fingers are eagerly typing into the keyboard. His platinum wedding band is sparkling in the light rays coming from the lamp on his desk. He's focused, determined - in boss-mode. I lean against the wooden door and allow my eyes to stare at him for a moment. He's dressed in a simply white oxford shirt and dark washed jeans, but boy he makes my blood sing like always. Slowly, my eyes dance up and down the man I get to call my husband for nearly eight years. I love him more than I ever thought I could. I used to think I was only able to feel a certain amount of love - that my love for him can reach a limit. But it doesn't. It never will. There's no limit for my feelings for him. I came here to tell him we should start getting ready for our business dinner. But damn it, it's so hard to resist him when he's in the same room as me. We might be separated by ten meters, but I can feel the magnetic, exhilarating atmosphere as clearly as ever.

"Are you done fucking me with your eyes, Mrs. Bolton?" he asks casually as his fingers continue typing on the keyboard.

I flush like the sixteen year old teenager he makes me feel like. "No." I breathe out before slowly making my way over to his desk. "Ten years and I still can't get enough of you." I say as I walk pass the pool table.

His lips form a smirk, "We're sitting in the same boat." his fingers stop typing the moment I reach his desk.

I place my palms on his mahogany desk and lean forward."I enjoy our life in this boat."

His turquoise colored orbs say more than his mouth ever could. He pushes the office chair against the floor length window before rising from it. I watch him walking around the desk and over to me with fast steps. He wraps his hands around my wrists, turns me around and lifts me up before sitting down on his desk. "How much?" he raises an eyebrow at me as his thumb runs over my slightly open lips.

I softly bite into his thumb, "Wrong question." I answer as he withdraws his finger. He gives me a puzzled look. I place my hand on his hips and pull him closer to my body, closing the tiny gap between us. "The question is how many times I can enjoy it." I kiss him passionately, not caring about the business dinner at all out of the sudden.

* * *

I reach behind my back to try to close the zipper of my dress. Due to our love making in his study we should be late - again. "Troy, can you close my zipper?" I ask him, twisting my upper body around. I can see him putting on his cuffs. He's already dressed and ready for the dinner. This is so unfair. He gets to fuck me _and_ almost be on time to our business dinner.

"Sure." He finishes with the last cuff and looks over to me. I watch his orbs changing from a bright blue to a turquoise color. He walks over to me and places his warm palms between my bare shoulder blades. "Under one condition." He whispers into my ear.

"Which is?"

"No underwear for the night." He kisses my right cheek.

He just fucked me and already wants more? Damn it, I can't resist his games. I never could. "Undress me then, Mr. Bolton."

I feel his hands wander underneath my dress before his fingers find my laced panties. He hooks his fingers into the waistband, already awakening the throbbing between my legs. He slips his fingers into my tight channel, massaging me. A moan escapes my lips as my body leans against his. The orgasm builds like it didn't burst only half an hour ago."Troy..." I growl as he withdraws his fingers. "Fuck me, please." I whisper as his fingers travel down my inner thighs.

"Later." He promises me as I step out of my panties. He collects the piece of clothing in his left hand, grinning. "And now your bra." With that he clips my bra open and frees my boobs.

"Don't let your wife go to a business meeting craving her husband's cock. Deep, deep inside of her." I whisper into his face and rub my butt against his hard-on. A sharp whistle comes out of my husband's mouth. Yes I can play this game as well, Mr. Bolton.

* * *

I watch Ana, Della and Nanny Carrie working on the puzzle in the library. The fire is cracking in the open fireplace and there's soft piano music coming out of the speakers. All three of them seem to not notice me. I can't believe I'm leaving Ana alone already. After just three weeks.

I take a deep breath and open my mouth to force myself to say goodbye to my girls, but I stop as I feel my husband taking over instead. He walks pass me, creating a wave of air that flashes against my body and my naked sex. I ignore the throbbing before walking in behind him.

"Okay, we're leaving." Troy announces, causing all three heads to turn away from the puzzle. Troy walks over to Della first and kisses her on the cheek. "Have a nice evening with Nanny Carrie."

Della nods, understanding that we won't be back before bedtime. Troy walks over to Ana while I just stand in the doorway like a pillar. I hate saying goodbye to my girls.

"We're just a call away." He whispers to Ana, kneeing down in front of her. "Okay?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Okay." She whispers back.

I turn my head away. I can't watch this. It's breaking my heart. I fight the tears for a moment before having the strength to turn my head around again. I notice Carrie starring at my husband with dark eyes as he talks to her. She's fantasising about him again! How dare she!

With jealousy boiling in my blood, I walk over to my girls. I knee down, wrap my arms around both and kiss their cheeks. "Are you sure you will be alright?" I ask Ana, giving her a way out.

She nods, "Yes." She whispers her green eyes filled with sadness as well. It's just a business dinner but it feels like we will be months apart. I hate it. "Okay." I say before lifting myself again.

"Ready?" Troy asks me, grabbing my hand as I reach him.

No absolutely not, but I have to let go of them. "Yes." I say before looking at Carrie. "We should be back at around midnight." I inform her.

The blonde nanny nods, "Okay. Have a nice evening."

He circles his arm around my waist before we walk out of the library. I don't have the strength to turn around and not walk back to them. If I see them once more, Troy will have to go to this business meeting without me. My heart aches for my girls the minute we are apart.

"They're going to be fine." He ensures me as we reach the foyer.

I nod. Despite Carrie having fantasies about my husband, she is actually doing a good job. Well, as good as she can with two geniuses. "What kind of puzzle are they doing?"

He smirks, "It's Ana's drawing. The one she made on her first day home."

I shake my head. Only my husband would come up with such an idea. "You invaded her privacy."

He rolls his eyes at me. "I just took a photo with my phone and ordered a puzzle. It should keep them busy for the evening and hopefully keep Ana from missing us so much." He holds the front door open for me.

I stop in my movement, "You brilliant man!" I shake my head. Why didn't I come up with such an idea?

"And sexy, too."

I hit against his left bicep, making him chuckle as I walk pass him. "Can I drive?" I ask as he closes the front door.

"I don't think so." He shakes his head as we walk over to the white Ferrari.

I roll my eyes, "In ten years you've never let me driven that car just once!"

"You can sing, you can bake, but my angel you can't drive."

My mouth falls open at his words, "I am a really good driver! Not once have I been in an accident! I am cautious and far-sighted. I am excellent!"

"You drive like a grandma."

I place my hand on my hip, "One more word and I won't let you fuck me for a week!" His lips form a thin line. There he goes! He should have not criticised my driving skills. "I am driving according to the speed limit."

"But never faster than that."

"Because I have children sitting on the rear bench!"

"You did it even before we had children." I open the door of the passenger seat.

I shake my head at his accusation. "That's it, no sex for you for a week." I get into the car and slam the door shut.

He opens the door and gets in. With a sigh, he looks at me. "Would it change if I offer you to drive the Ferrari now?"

I shake my head, staring out of the window. "That makes it ten days."

Without another word he starts the engine and drives down our pebbled driveway.

* * *

"Great, we'll sign the papers on Thursday then." Finn Clarkson says with a grin on his lips.

"See you on Thursday." Troy shakes his hand while I just offer him a polite smile. I get into my coat and turn on my heel as I hear my name again. "There's one more thing I'd like to adress, Mrs. Bolton." I turn around and look at Finn Clarkson, the man who just closed a business deal with my husband. He rarely has talked to me over the dinner, his business and life partner Max was in charge for that. "Yes?"

"Listen, I have a nephew, who..." his words blur out in my ears. Of course. They always have a nephew or niece, brother or sister, friend, husband or wife. "...maybe you could have a listen? Just to get a professional opinion."

I nod and put on my brightest smile. The same smile I wore every time I turned someone down on The Voice, X Factor or every other casting show I've been a part of in the last years. "Of course. Just send me a demo and I'll get to it as quickly as possible."

"Great." Finn smiles at Max.

"See? I told you she would do it." Max whispers to him but I can hear him anyway.

"But I can't promise you anything." I have been known for being a tough coach and teacher over the years. But that's only because the others don't see and more importantly hear what I do. I don't see potential like all the other coaches did. I see a star that needs a little help. Sometimes it's just the posture, sometimes it's the rage of the voice I can help with and sometimes all I have to do is breathing excersies with them. It's usually the simple things that have the most effect. That's why my talents won the shows five times in a row - ever since I stopped working in the background and decided to become a part of the spotlight.

"Oh yeah, sure. No, it's just he got this idea of him being a singer in his head and won't stop writing songs... you know how teenagers are these days. He has videos on YouTube, Facebook, Instagram and all that social media jazz."

I chuckle, "Tell him I'll get back to him as soon as I had a listen."

"Alright, it was a pleasure to meet both of you." Max says smiling at us. "You are an extraordinary couple."

"The same goes for you." I give the compliment back before Troy places his hand in my lower back. He wants to go home. Badly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." With that my husband practically pushes me out of the restaurant. "I am going, stop pushing!" I hiss as I open the door of the restaurant.

"Sir, do you have a ticket?" The man of the valet parking service asks us.

I almost laugh out loud. Troy giving his car away?! He won't let anyone drive this thing! Not even me.

"No, we parked just around the corner." Troy answers with a small smile on his lips as we walk pass the man.

"I don't think I ever get to see the day that you let anyone else drive your car." I say as we walk down the streets of London at night.

"Don't be so sure about that." He answers as we turn at the corner of the street. His white Ferarri is standing there, shining brightly.

"Oh, but I am." I walk around the car to the passenger seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I am getting seated." I place my hand on the door.

"That's not you seat."

I frown at him before it hits me. "You're not... You really want me to drive us home?"

"Make it quick or I'll change my mind." He opens the door for me.

I let out a squirrel as I quickly rush over to the driver's door. "I can't believe it." I say to him before getting seated inside. It's such a different feeling. I wrap my fingers around the wheel, feeling the leather underneath my hands. Damn, this is really happening! I watch Troy walking around the car before getting seated in the passenger seat - for the first time ever! I grin at him. He has no idea how happy he makes me right now. "Adjust the review mirror, the side mirrors, your seat and the wheel." He is not grinning like me. He's already worried I'll break his white toy.

"I know what to do!" I mumble as I adjust everything to my liking and height. "Okay done." I place my finger on the button to start the engine but Troy's hand on my wrist stops me. "What?"

"This car needs to be driven with pride."

I roll my eyes at his statement, "No grandma-driving, got it."

"Good." He sighs, "One more thing."

"What?"

"Lift your dress." He orders, his eyes on fire out of the sudden.

"What?" I frown at his demand.

"Pull. It. Up." He demands again. This time his voice is even darker and full of desire. He wants to play.

We won't fuck in his car in the middle of a street! It might be dark and the streets are empty but hell no! "Troy," I want to say no but I can't defy him. Especially not those eyes that burn through this dress like nothing. I feel the heat inside of me rising, the throbbing between my legs increasing as arousal starts clouding my mind. Fuck and he wants me to drive like this?! "Okay." I give in, pulling the dress that's over the knee length a bit higher.

"Higher." He orders as I stop an inch above my knees. I pull it further up until it reaches the middle of my upper thighs. "Higher." He says again. Slowly, I pull the dress even further up until I feel a wave of cold air clashing against my throbbing clirotis. Fuck!

"How much more?" I ask him, staring deep into his dark blue orbs that have started to form a turquoise coloured marble. Damn it, he finds it not less arousing than me. Suddenly he leans forward and grabs my other wrist. "I need to see your wet pussy." His words clash against my ear as he pulls the dress over my hips. A smirk appears on his lips as he sees exactly what he wanted to. "That's my angel." He kisses me on my left cheek before letting go of both of my wrists, "Now, you can drive my car."

I push the button and hear the motor howling to life. Damn it, does that sound good!

"Just don't scratch it." He warns me as I drive out of the parking pace with gusto. I turn on the blinker before entering the Main Street. Thank god it's dark and night. I can't believe I am driving the Ferarri - half naked. I change the gear as I drive faster and faster, being an overtaking driver by all means - I start driving the Ferarri with pride as Troy would call it.

"You're doing well."

"Of course I'm doing well, I've been your passenger for ten years." I answer back as I overtake another car! I definitely want to drive the Ferrari again! Other drivers start hooping at my driving style but I don't care. Driving this thing is so much fun! It's one of the best feelings ever!

I stop at a red light.

"I want to apologise for earlier. I am really sorry for what I said." Troy's voice causes me to forget the car we're sitting in for a second. I twist my head to the side, locking eyes with my husband.

"How sorry?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, feeling the throbbing between my legs increasing. Suddenly, the idea of fucking him in the Ferarri doesn't seem so bad.

He understands me as his hand moves to my open legs. His fingers find my tight channel and I tilt my head back as he starts massaging me there. God this feels so fucking good! "How's that for a start, Mrs. Bolton?" His voice is hoarse as he places another finger in me. My fingers wrap tighter around the wheel as my orgasm starts building already. Damn it, he's going to make me come. In his car. On the street. In the public. In the middle of the night.

I had no idea driving a Ferrari would be this arousing.

Suddenly, he withdraws his fingers and I close my legs to keep his hand exactly where it is. "Please don't stop." I beg him, hearing nothing but my pulse.

"It's green." He whispers into my ear. A hoop appears that I somehow hear. "And people are getting angry."

"Leave them there." I demand as I open my eyes.

"Okay." He agrees before I open my legs again.

"Deeper." I demand as I hear another hoop and some cursing behind us. He pushes his fingers deeper into my channel until I feel him finding my sweet spot. A moan escapes me lips, "Right there. Don't move."

He grins at me, "And you say I'm the one with the dirty thoughts."

I put in the gear as the lights turn yellow before I drive off with a fast speed, being the only one who made it through the crossroads. I look into the review mirror seeing the mad face of the driver who was behind me. He better not mess with me then.

I change the gear as I speed up again. I drive on the motorway since this is the fastest way to get home. I have no idea how I can concentrate on driving when I have my husband's fingers in me, massaging me and building my orgasm. We better be home soon or I might have to pull over and fuck him in a side street. My lower abdomen contracts as he starts moving faster. I hear him opening the button of his jeans and the zipper. I quickly look to my left and see his hard-on. His cock is already covered in pre-come. He's pretty close to coming as well. "I can't come while I'm driving." As soon as the words have escaped my lips, I shake my head. This is such an absurd situation, yet somehow totally us.

"I know, but I can."

"No." I say as I overtake another two driver, "Don't touch yourself." I demand before changing the gear again. I look at him, seeing his arousal written all over his face. "My pussy will be the only way you will come tonight, Mr. Bolton."

He smirks at my words, "I had no idea you can be so bossy and dirty, Mrs. Bolton."

I look back at the road, "You should let me drive the Ferrari more often then." I wink at him before passing our exit.

"That was our exit."

"We're not driving home yet." I say as I put on the blinker, taking the next exit. I can't come home with a massive orgasm inside of me. I can't hold it together even for a second as soon as I stop this car. We can't come home this horny and have a two minute chat with Nanny Carrie about what Della and Ana did while we were on our business dinner.

No, I need to fuck him right now.

I drive off of the motorway and into some side streets. The lights are off in the houses I notice as I pass them. After about five minutes of driving I reach Richmond Park that's only a five minute walk from our home. I drive pass the massive park, seeing absolutely no soul on the streets. It's no wonder since it's already midnight. I turn the blinker as we reach the parking space that's completely empty. I driver further down the asphalted place until I reach a pebbled way. I drive down this way even slower, because I promised Troy no scratches. I drive until the second parking place appears. It's hidden in the bushes and it has place for only a few cars. But it's empty at this hour. Perfect.

I stop the engine and pull on the break before twisting my body to my husband who pulls his fingers out of me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. His hand reaches between his legs and under the seat before pushing the seat as far back as possible. I push his trousers and briefs down his legs before climbing on top of him. Within one movement I've absorbed his cock completely in my pussy. I tilt my head back and growl as the emotions overwhelm me out of the sudden. Fuck, I have no words for this. His hands push my dress further up to free my lower abdomen. His fingers travel up my body until they cup my face. He pulls my head forward before kissing me passionately. I return his kiss and allow my desire for him to take over. I start riding him like I never before - in a pace that should be absolutely illegal. Moans escape my throat as his tongue starts dancing with mine but I let go of his lips. I press my forehead against his as I feel the tip of his cock brushing my clirotis. "Your cock was made to be ridden by me only." I breathe out as I glide down his cock, feeling him stretching me to a point I feel pleasure and pain.

He grins at my words as he wraps his fingers around my neck, "Ride me, Mrs. Bolton." He kisses my endogenous zone at the nape of my neck, setting free a part of me I didn't know that existed. I start riding him like no tomorrow, being in charge of the depth, the speed and our orgasms. After a few minutes, I stop and start opening the buttons of his Oxford shirt. I need him naked. I need me naked.

"Take off my dress. Open the zipper." I say as I opened the last button of his shirt. "I have to have us nude." I whisper into his ear as my hands help him out of his shirt. I won't come properly if we are not undressed and I know he won't, too. His fingers find the zipper of my dress and he pulls it down. Carefully, he helps me out of my dress as he pulls it over my head. "That's what I want." I grin as I allow my fingers to dance up his naked chest.

"God, you're so hot right now..." I can feel his cock twitching inside of me.

"Na na na," I rebuke him, moving my forefinger. "You come when I tell you to, Mr. Bolton." I watch his eyes sparkle at my words. I kiss him hard, "And not a second earlier." I set the record straight before I start riding him again. Our bodies start clashing against each other properly and the melody we create overwhelms me every time. He lifts his upper body to close the gap between us and he starts kissing my neck as I speed up. My fingers dig into his shoulders as I feel him balls deep in me, building my orgasm again. My breath quickens as I move up and down before suddenly the orgasms explodes inside of me. I cry out my husband's name but he silences my cry by closing my mouth with his. I can feel his hands on my hips as he lifts my pelvis a few inches before pumping into me. I lean back against the armarture of the car, hearing my blood sing in my ears. He pumps into me hefty as my hips clash against the armarture a few times. I regain my strength and start moving with him for a few times before pressing my mouth against his left ear, "Come for me, my love." I whisper and feel him coming a second later. A growl escapes his mouth as he fills me up with all of his sperm. I kiss his left cheek and down the left side of his neck as he deals with this hefty orgasm. As I've reached his collarbone, I feel his fingers lifting my chin so I can meet his eyes. "I should definitely let you drive the Ferrari more often, Mrs. Bolton."

I chuckle at his words before I wrap my arms around his upper body. I place my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat that only slowly decreases. "But you're driving us home. I still have shaky legs from this orgasm." I kiss the spot in the middle of his chest, right where the highest rips begin. He fondles my back with his finger tips, running up and down my spine. "Just give me a minute to get myself together." He whispers back, brushing through my hair.

I feel his warm body against mine as we breath together as we always do after we climax. God, this has been by far the strangest place we had sex at. I chuckle at my thought. "I fucked you in your Ferrari. Hidden between the bushes right next to Richmond Park. What are we, sixteen?" I think out loud and feel his chest moving as a chuckle escapes his lungs as well.

"You do have the tendency to make me feel like that, Mrs. Bolton."

I lift my head off of his chest and tilt my head to the side as I stare into those turquoise coloured orbs, "You do, too."

* * *

 **I hope you all had a wonderful start in 2018! I'm planning to upload this story every two weeks. One of my New Year's resolution. What are yours?**

 **Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom?" I hear my daughter's voice asking me.

I look up from the pile of papers that's laying in front of me, "Yes?" Ana is standing across the desk in my study at home, her hands knotted together. Uh-oh, this looks like bad news.

"I... I think I've gotten into a conflict at school." she slowly starts explaining.

I frown, "A conflict?" She has not hit anyone, has she? Ana isn't violent by all means.

She starts shifting her weight from one side to the other, "Well, in Della's and mine class are some girls..." she starts before biting my lip.

Okay, where is this going to? Is this a I-stole-your-boyfriend kind of thing? "Okay, come here. Sit down." I say, rolling the office chair back a little so she can sit on my lap.

She gets the hint right away and slowly makes her way over to me, "Ashley invited me to her birthday party in two weeks."

My eyes widen at Ana's words. She's been at Falkner House for three weeks and already got an invite to a birthday party? Della never got such thing. But then again, Della is really one of a kind. "Okay... Do you want to go?"

She gulps, "The problem is not me wanting to go... the problem is she didn't invite Della."

I lean back in the chair, understanding her issue. "Well, did you ask Ashley if she wants to invite Della?"

"No." she shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"I told her I'll only go if she invites Della as well. She refused to. She called Della a smart-ass." she bites her lip.

I close my eyes. Della is a smart-ass by all means, but she doesn't know better. Her brain functions in ways we all can only be amazed of. As high as her IQ is, as low is her EQ. I hope Ana will make her see how sensitive Della could be in certain situations and therefore adapt. "What happened next?" I ask before opening my eyes again.

"I told her I am a smart-ass, too." she says back, her green eyes glittering in anger. "I told her no one insults my sister and should expect me to turn my back on her just so I could have friends at school."

I can feel the tears building in my eyes as I see the strength it took her to say that. She has Della's back, she protects her and she fights for her battles that Della has no idea of. Ana could have said yes, gone to the party and made lots of new friends at school. But she chose otherwise. She chose better. She's amazing. Anastasia is the best sister Della could have wished for.

"Mom?"

I gulp the tears down before wrapping my arms around her tiny body, "You are amazing, do you know that?" I whisper into her ear before kissing her temple.

"But now I have as little friends as Della has at school: Zero." she whispers back before I unwrap my arms from her body.

"But you have Della."

She nods, "I do... Still, I read on the website of Falkner House that social activities and qualities of their pupils are very important to them..." she bites her lip, "They will kick me out because I have no friends now."

I shake my head immediately, "No, no, not at all, honey." I breathe out. They didn't kick out her sister when she started correcting her teachers in front of the class, so they better not dare to think of such a thing because Ana has turned down one birthday invitation.

She looks at me, her green eyes glassy. "I don't want to leave this school. I can't imagine being in another class - without Della."

They are as thick as thieves already. And I will make sure nothing and no one will come in between them. "You won't get kicked out. You will stay at Falkner House. I promise you."

"Okay."

"Does Della know about this?"

She shakes her head, "I didn't tell her about it before she went to Prof. Bell after school and I didn't mention it to uncle Ryan when he picked me up either."

"Well, I'm glad you told me about it." I say with a smile on her lips. That's probably why she was so quite when she came home. But I was too busy with telephone conferences that I didn't have a minute to ask her about it. Sometimes I think working from home is just as bad as working at Unfaithful Records. I get sucked in by the work anyway. The only difference is I have Ana next door. "You can tell me anything, Ana."

She smiles at me, "I know."

* * *

My eyes read through the contract that an agent has sent me. Another artist, another ridiculous contract. I shake my head at some of the requests. Unfaithful Records is known to be liberal and to give artists therefore freedom in their development - and still make them famous in the end. I know what my firm stands for and I know exactly what we won't offer.

I close the file on my iMac before opening the one with the employees salaries. I have to go through these as well. I'll be stuck in this chair for at least another two hours.

I wince as my phone rings on my desk next to me. Frowning, I stare at the display. Why is Krimov calling me? "Wladimir, what's wrong?" I ask him as I pick up the call.

"MI6 is on it's way to your house." he breathes out his warning. He sounds out of breath.

I feel a chill running down my spine as I rise from the chair, nearly turning my desk over. "What?"

"Someone used your wifi to hack into the system of the Royal Family and downloaded their floor plans of every security exit there is. Even the secret ones."

"What?!" I ask him in shock again. Oh god, I have to get Ana out of here! They will bring her back to Russia! Oh god, they will take my daughter away from me!

"I just found out. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you earlier."

My cellphone rings, telling me someone is at the iron gates of our property. I look at my screen and see two MI6 IDs. "MI6, please open the gates." a male voice demands to enter our home.

Crap, now I have no other option but to let them in. I press the button on my phone and open the gates. I leave my iPhone on my desk before rushing out of my study. I can't let them get Ana! "Ana!" I cry out as I rush down the hallway. I tear her door open and see her sitting on the couch, an iPad is in her hands. "Come on, we're going." I have to get her out of here. We might have signed the adoption papers but that doesn't mean the social worker won't do anything when she finds out MI6 has been here... Right? Either way, I have to get her out of here. Just to make sure. How long does it take for MI6 to get here? A minute? 90 seconds? Either way, it's not enough.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where are we going?" she asks me as I get out a coat, scarf and gloves from her closet. Troy and Adaline are still in the city, so it's just us. I will call him when we are somewhere safe. Somewhere they can't reach us. I just have no idea where that somewhere is going to be. I hand her the coat and put on the hat as she gets into it. "Is everything alright?"

I smile as I zip up her coat, "Yes. But I just thought we should go for a walk." I need money as I won't be able to use my credit cards. I need a lot of it. A lot of cash.

"Now?"

"Yes." I have no idea where I should go. I need our passports, just in case. Where shall I hide? I feel cold sweat dripping down my back. I have to think fast!

"But Daddy and Della are not home yet. I'm sure they want to join us."

"I'll call Daddy when we're out." I say before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. We should drive to Swansea - or at least into that direction. Or maybe I should head to the east coast. I don't know what to do... I call Troy when I have a chance to breathe to tell him we're alright. I just hope Wladimir will inform him before I have to.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asks me frowning as we walk down the hallway. I look down myself and see that I am wearing my lounge clothes. Shit. "I'll just wear a long coat and boots. No one will notice my clothes."

She chuckles at my words as we reach the staircase that leads to the front door. We rush down the gallery wall that holds photos of our most beautiful memories. I rush into our wardrobe and get out her boots. "Put these on."

"You're really keen on going for a walk, aren't you?" she asks me as she gets into her warm boots.

I pull a coat down the hanger and get into a pair of UGGs. My fingers grab the car keys just as the bell rings. I freeze in my movement. Fuck, they're here!

They are coming to get her.

"Who is this?" Ana asks walking over to the door.

"Don't!" I yell and cover my mouth, shit maybe Ana now got a hint. Crap, okay I have to do something.

Another ring from the bell, "MI6 here. Please open the door!" I hear an agent saying.

I feel panic overcoming me. I have to do something. I can't let them get their hands on my daughter. No one is-

"Mommy, I think you should get that." Ana's voice interrupts my thoughts. The bell rings another time.

I nod and smile. Maybe I can offer them money, God knows I have enough of that. I straighten my shoulders and take a deep breath before walking over to the door. I will fight for my daughter. No one gets her but me! No one! My fingers wrap around the doorknob and I open the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Bolton? We're from MI6. We have some questions for you." a man with a long beard and dark brown hair says to me. He is holding his MI6 ID into my face. Special Agent Ricks. His colleague is blonde. Special Agent Martinez.

"What kind of questions?" I ask them, keeping the door not fully open. They are dressed in civil clothes. I would never guess that they're from MI6.

"May we come in?"

"Actually, I was planning on going on a walk with my daughter. So how urgent is this?" I ask them back, placing my hand on my hips.

"National security kind of important, Ma'am." the blonde agent says. Fuck!

I feel a shiver going down my spine before holding the door open, "Come in."

The two agents come in and face Ana that's standing in front of the round table in the foyer. Both Ricks and Martinez knee down in front of Ana, "Hi there."

Ana's green eyes eyeball their clothes before looking at me, "Why is MI6 here, Mommy?" She doesn't trust them.

"They have some questions, sweetie." I put on a smile.

"Does that mean I can undress again?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Okay." she shrugs, turns around and gets out of her boots. She doesn't seem scared at all.

"Would you like to have a coffee?" I ask the agents. They raise from their knees and shake their heads synchronically. How creepy.

"Alright, the living room is this way." I say pointing towards the glass facade. "Get yourself comfortable while I get out of my boots and coat."

Again, they nod synchronically before they walk into the living area. As soon as they are out of my sight, I look at Ana. "Send Daddy a text. Tell him to call Krimov. Okay?"

She nods, "But they want nothing bad, do they?"

I shake my head, "No, I don't think so."

"Are they here to get me?"

I gulp and shake my head again, "No. And now go." I say to her before she runs up the stairs. I get out of my coat and boots before walking into the living area. I can see Ricks standing at the mantelpiece, having a look at the framed photos of my family. Martinez on the other side is staring at the Bechstein piano. "You have a nice home." Martinez breathes out, pressing on a few keynotes. The melody of hell rings in my ears.

I force myself to smile as I wipe down the sweat of my hands on my pants. "Thank you very much. But I'm sure you're not here to admire my home."

"Yes." Ricks says before looking away from the photo of Ana, Della, Troy and me that was taken a few weeks ago in Richmond Park.

"You mentioned questions?" I ask them as I walk over to them.

"Yes. Mrs. Bolton, we have found that someone from this house has hacked into the Buckingham Palace's building plans. That someone then downloaded secret exits that were not accessible during the normal internet. This someone used the dark web for the download and surely printed it out." Martinez starts.

"Those plans hold secret hiding places during terrorism attacks or any other form of attacks." Ricks continues.

I frown at him, "I'm sorry but are you accusing me of being a terrorist?"

"Are you?"

"No!" I say back, barely able to contain my anger. "Whoever downloaded those floor plans must have hacked into our wifi system and used it as a cover! Why would I download such plans? What use would those have?"

"You could sell them on the black market." Ricks shrugs.

I shake my head, "I didn't do it and neither did my husband."

"What about your children?" Martinez asks.

I frown at him, "They are seven years old! They barely know how to use an iPad! They can't hack into anything - let alone the Buckingham Palace's via the dark web! All they do is play chess games or read about astronomy. They are interested in the stars and universe, but not in terrorism. They are no terrorists! They don't even know about the dark web!" I yell at him. How dare he accuse my children!

"Actually, I do." I hear Ana's voice and my head swings into the direction the voice came from. I look up to the gallery and see her standing there, watching us. I gulp. "What?"

"I know about the dark web." she says, her eyes looking between Martinez and Ricks.

"Would you mind coming down, young lady?" Ricks asks of her.

I watch her walking away before I hear her steps coming down. I can't believe she knows about that! Who told her about that?! "I'm sure this is some kind of misunderstanding." I say to Ricks who frowns at me.

I watch Ana walking over to me and I grab her hand as she reaches me. They won't take her. They won't!

"What's your name?"

"Anastasia."

"Anastasia, I am Special Agent Martinez and this is my colleague Special Agent Ricks." Martinez explains as he shakes her little hand. "And now tell me what do you know?"

"Black markets are used for drug dealing, organ trading, human trafficking, jewelry selling, money washing..." she stops. "I could go on, but I don't think that's really what you came here for."

I want to remind her that her bright brain won't help in a situation like this but I have to restrain myself.

"How old are you?" Rick asks impressed.

"Seven, but I'll be eight in April."

"You are very bright."

"I even have an IQ test to prove that."

I bite my lip to not tell her to shut up. Seriously, if she continues being this smart ass she's going to be gone before I can take another breath.

"And now ask me what you want to know." she demands. Gosh, she sounds just like Troy.

"Someone hacked into the system of Buckingham Palace and downloaded secret floor plans that reveal hiding places in terror attacks."

She frowns, "What does that have to do with this household?"

"Ana," I hiss through my teeth.

She looks up at me and bites her lip as she sees my angry eyes.

"Someone used your wifi. Do you know who it was?"

"That someone. What would happen to him or her?" she asks and I frown. Does she know something?

"We would have a conversation."

"A conversation behind bars?"

"No." Ricks lies into her face.

I close my eyes, I just want them to leave already!

"It was me." I hear Ana saying.

I open them and look at her. "What?!" I ask her shocked.

"It was me." she repeats, louder this time.

"Young lady, I don't think you're-"

"It took me fifteen minutes and thirty five seconds to hack into the system. I wanted a cute wallpaper for my room upstairs. I even printed it out." she explains and I watch the agents's mouths dropping.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you." Martinez says.

"Oh she's just joking." I say to them, praying I am not lying. But I know better.

"I have proof. The plan is already framed and laying on my desk."

"You're serious?" Ricks asks her shocked.

She places her hand on her hip, "Every baby could hack into that system. It's not really safe. I strongly suggest an update."

Ricks looks at Martinez who gulps. They don't believe her. I don't believe her! "We have to see that, then."

"Sure." Ana shrugs before letting go of my hand. I watch her walking upstairs again, feeling my heart beating heavily in my chest. Is this really happening?

"I don't..." I stop as I don't know what to say.

"You didn't knew?" Martinez asks me.

I feel like the most horrible mother ever. "I had no idea."

"You are her mother, aren't you? As that you should be a little more caring."

I nod heavily. "Yes. I will. I promise. Just don't take her away."

"Take her away?" Ricks asks frowning.

"She's adopted. We just adopted her a month ago. She really likes it here and has already become a part of our family." I explain, feeling tears building in my eyes.

Martinez's expression softens, "We're not here to take her away. This has nothing to do with the adoption."

"But you will mention her name in a file and then that file will send a notification to Claire, our social worker, who will then pay us a visit and decide to take her-" I stop talking as Ricks places his hand on my shoulder.

"Take a deep breath in. We're not here to take her away." he ensures her.

"But if she really did it-"

"She's seven years old. What kind of child is able to do that?" Martinez asks back laughing.

Oh he clearly doesn't know my family. I've come to known that in my family anything is possible. Hacking into Buckingham Palace's system might be just one of them. I can hear Ana walking back and turn around. She's holding a frame in her tiny hands.

"There." she hands the frame over to Martinez and Ricks. Both men's eyes widen as they stare at the secret floor plans of Buckingham Palace.

I gulp, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Ana, this was very wrong."

Martinez and Ricks look at each other before handing me the frame. I place it on the couch without looking at it once.

"Well, young lady, I hope you will do that never again." Martinez lowers before putting on his angry face.

She nods.

"Because if you do, we will have to bring you away. Do you understand?"

She nods again, this time heavily. I can see tears building in her forest green eyes.

"Okay." With that Martinez rises to his full height and looks at me. I am just as anxious as Ana is. Perhaps more. "Mrs. Bolton, I hope from now on you will have a better eye on this little girl."

"I will." I promise.

"Good."

"This would be all then." Ricks says looking at me.

"But what about-"

"We will write in that report that someone unknown hacked into your wifi and misused your system. I suggest you call a security firm and do an update. We won't mention any name. Officially." Ricks promises me.

I let out my breath and smile, "Good. Thank you."

"I mean, no one would believe us anyway." he adds chuckling before shaking his head. He looks down at Ana, whose lips are shaking in fear. "We're watching you."

Suddenly, she hides behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"We know the way out." Martinez says as he notices her movements. "It was nice talking to you, Mrs. Bolton." Suddenly, the front door open.

"What's going on?" I hear my husband's deep voice ringing through the house. I look to my left and see his dominantly body standing in front of the round table. There're snow flakes on his black woolen coat. Worry and anger is writing all over his face. He looks like a freaking hurricane.

"Mr. Bolton." Ricks greets him.

"Troy?" Martinez asks surprised.

"Juan?" the features of my husband's face change as he recognize Martinez - I mean Juan.

I frown, they know each other?

"Man, I was hoping it was you when I read the name Bolton in that case!" Juan says smiling before putting him into a hug.

"You know each other?" Ricks asks confused.

"Yeah, we met years ago in Taiwan. You have an awesome home!" Juan says smiling at Troy. "You really made it, didn't you?"

Troy doesn't smile, "Why were you here?" he asks Ricks.

"Oh, you know your daughter hacked into the system of Buckingham Palace and downloaded some super secret floor plans that could be used by terrorists. We just had to check on that." Juan answers for Ricks.

"She did what?!" Troy asks shocked. Clearly, he had no idea as well.

Juan waves with his hand, "Yeah, but it's fine now. Don't worry we won't mention her name in the report, so you guys won't have to face..." he looks at me as he thinks, "Carol?"

"Claire." I say back.

"Yeah, that Claire. Everything's fine. Just make sure she doesn't pull that sort of thing again."

Troy frowns, still trying to get his head over the fact that Ana used the dark web to hack into the Buckingham Palace's system.

"Anyways, we have to go now and write that report." Ricks looks at Juan who nods.

"Yes." he nods before walking out of my sight with his partner. "Oh and great house and nice family if I forgot to mention that!" With that I hear the door slamming shut. And we're alone.

"Ana," I can feel the hairs on my neck rising as Troy's angry voice echoes through the whole living area. Her hands on my hips wrap tighter around me and I look up at him. I watch him rushing over to us and feel Ana's shaking body behind me. I knee down and pull her into a hug. Her bright green eyes are watery, her whole body is shaking. She wraps her arms around me and I pick her up. I turn around, so she doesn't face Troy as he reaches us.

"Ana," he repeats and I feel a chill going down my spine.

"No." I say to him, making him look at me instead of our child in my arms. "You won't talk to her, looking like this." I whisper to him, hoping she wouldn't hear us. She's a genius, but not wonder woman. I carefully rub her back, trying to calm her down.

"But-"

"She's scared enough, can't you see? She doesn't need you to yell at her." I explain to him in a whisper tone.

"Listen, I-"

"Where's Della?" I interrupt him instead.

"I left her with Ry."

"Then go get her." I suggest.

"But-"

"Go. Get. Her." I hiss through my teeth. I won't let him talk to her like that. Especially not when she's already freaking out. If he makes another move I will make sure he's the one staying at Ry's and not Della.

He sighs, "Now?"

"Yes. Now." I say nodding towards the foyer. "Go."

He takes a look at Ana who is still shaking in my arms before sighing and turning around. "Shhh, everything's fine..." I say, rubbing her back. I'm not sure if I am calming just her or me down as well. We've been all surprised by this, all scared. I can hear the front door opening and shutting before I let her down again. Her forest green eyes are still glassy and her face is red. Her lips are still a bit shaking but her breathing has calmed down. "How about a hot chocolate?" I ask her. There's no way I will let him talk to her when he's angry like that.

"I'd like a lavender tea." she says biting her lip.

"Lavender tea it is then." I say smiling before grabbing her hand.

"Okay." she walks with me into the kitchen, leaving the framed photo on the couch. We reach the kitchen and I fill up the electric kettle with water before turning it on. As I open a cupboard to get out two cups, I hear her voice mumbling something. I look behind me and see her sitting on the kitchen island. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." her voice is still a bit shaky, but her tears have dried. "I made a mistake and I am deeply sorry."

I feel my heart sinking to the floor as her forest green eyes stare at me. I leave the cupboard door open and rush over to her. "Sweetie, everything is alright." I brush through her blonde hair.

"I know but those agents could have brought me away from you, Daddy and Della. They could have torn us apart. They-" she starts crying again so I wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay." I promise her before kissing her temple.

"Really?"

I nod before look at her. "You are staying with us for as long as you shall live - or start college."

She chuckles as I let go of her tiny body. "But Daddy seemed so angry with me."

My lips form a thin line, "He saw red. He was just worried they would try to take you away from us. As we all are."

"I will never use the internet again."

I smile, "I think stop using the dark web and stop hacking would be enough. Especially into the systems of the royal family."

She nods, "Okay. I promise."

I pull her back into my arms and kiss her hair. "Good."

"I love you." She whispers.

I feel my heart skipping a beat at her words. Did she just say she loves me?! She loves me?! Did she really say that?! I look at her, staring into her forest green. She did. "I love you, too."

She gives me the most adorable smile before kissing me on my right cheek. "I already knew that." She chuckles.

In took her four weeks and three days to tell me she loves me. I thought it would take months... It took us twelve months to find her. I would do it all over again just to find her.

I would go around the world to find her.

I will never let go of her. Of our daughter.

* * *

"Okay, family meeting. We have a lot to discuss. Now." Troy orders, pointing at the grey couch in the living room. I watch Della putting her boots and coat into the wardrobe in the foyer before walking into the living room with her head held down. Troy must have lashed out on her during the drive from Ryan's. I feel anger building inside of me and look at him. How dare he yell at her! She did nothing wrong! His pupils get smaller as he must have noticed my anger.

"Come on!" Troy urges Della, before sitting across us in the armchair. Della sits down on my left side while Ana's sitting on the right side with her hands wrapped around her lavender tea. She's still a bit shaken up from earlier - we all are, I guess.

"Tell your mother what you told me in the car." Troy says, looking at Della.

My eyes move away from his and over to our blue eyed daughter. She knows something about this?

"I showed Ana how to use the dark web." she mumbles, looking at her knotted hands.

"I'm sorry?" I ask her shocked. How does she even know about this?!

Della looks at her father again, "Go on." he nods.

"Krimov mentioned the dark web once as he explained to me what he was doing to while there was a new security update running through our system and wifi." she mumbles again before looking at me, "I googled it when he was gone and... and then Ana saw me browsing through the dark web once... and one thing led to another." she shrugs as if this would be explanation enough.

I look at Ana, who is staring into her cup. "Is this true? Did Della show you how to use the dark web?"

Ana shakes her head, probably wanting to protect her sister. "I spent six weeks with an information scientists once. It was easy to remember his moves." With an eidetic memory, I'm sure it is.

Troy frowns, "So, it wasn't Della?"

Ana looks up from the cup and straight into her father's eyes, "No. She has nothing to do with this."

"Are these the plans you downloaded?" Troy nods towards the framed photo that's laying on the coffee table.

"Yes." Ana whispers.

"Why didn't you tell about that?" Della asks her sister, "We could have-"

"No, you couldn't. No internet until you've learned your lesson." Troy interrupts her, his voice shaking from anger. I look at him, seeing his fists. He's really trying to keep cool.

"But what about school?" Della asks.

"You are smart enough. You'll figure this out." he growls at her.

"And Krimov had nothing to do with this?" I ask Ana, knowing Troy's thoughts already. He needs someone to blame. A real person - not an informant scientist he can't get his hands on... at least, not that easily.

She shakes her head, "No. Please don't blame him or Della. It was my fault."

"Go upstairs to your rooms." Troy barks at them. For Christ's sake, he could be a little nicer!

I watch them rising from the couch and disappearing out of my sight before I can say anything. I rise from the couch, feeling anger boiling inside of me. "What the hell were you-" his forefinger on my lips stops me.

"Three, two... one." he counts, hearing two doors closing before taking his finger off of my lips.

"How dare you lash out on our daughter!" I hiss at him, seeing red.

His body posture changes as he straightens his shoulder blades, showing me his full height and power. "I'm sorry?" The anger and coldness in his voice should scare me, but it doesn't as I am just as angry - at him.

"You fucking yelled at her the whole drive home! I should have taken Ana and picked Della up myself!" I yell at him, not caring if anyone hears us.

"I did not lash out on Adaline!" he yells back, now sending chills down my spine. "I kept myself under control as best as I could!"

"Oh, like you did when you came home?! You would have ripped Ana apart! Did you know how long it took me to calm her down?!" I snort at him, waving with my hands. "You have some serious control issues, Troy Bolton!" I yell.

He tilts his head to the side, "And now why do you think this is?!" he barks at me, causing my feet to stumble as he hits a nerve. My kidnapping. Over seven years later and we're still not over it...

"That's not an excuse." I mumble, feeling the cold glass of the window wall against my back.

"It is every fucking excuse!" he hisses, taking a step during my direction. "Because I have now not only two but three girls to worry about."

I ignore the fact that he called me his girl, although it made my heart jump. "You scared the shit out of them."

"They scared the shit out of me."

"Oh so it's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, now?!" I hiss at him, seeing his eyes turning black. He's angry - Well, I am angrier. If he wants to fight with me, he better be careful with his words. Because I'll tear him apart if he pulls another stunt like this on my girls.

He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. "No, it's not. Of course it's not." He opens his eyes again. The black has vanished, making room for a dark blue. He's calming down. "It's just the moment Krimov called, I knew something bad must've happened."

I sigh, "Everything is fine now. Ana made a mistake - but she's still here. She's with us. She's our daughter."

He brushes through his hair, "I was so terrified and so mad when I came home..."

"I saw that. And Ana saw that, too. She was shaking a whole hour after you left. She's still scared."

"I didn't mean to scare her like that." He looks sorry and I feel my heart sinking to the floor.

"I know, but she doesn't. She thinks that you would, I don't know, maybe send her back or something." I gulp the moment these words have left my mouth. Maybe she really did think that the moment she saw Troy.

His expression changes, showing me how shocked he feels. "I would never do that. She's my child."

"Then make her feel that, too." I shrug before placing my hands on his shoulders, "Apologize to her."

He wraps his fingers around my wrists, taking a deep breath in, "I will."

"Now." I demand, otherwise Ana will add another thing to her trauma-list.

He nods before lifting my hands off of his shoulders, "Okay."

"Good and I will bake some brownies to lift their mood."

A smile appears on his lips, "You want to bake?"

"The way to every woman's and man's heart is through the stomach." I smirk at him before turning around, "And perhaps those two might want to help me in the kitchen after their father apologized to them."

"I'm already on my way." he mumbles as I reach the kitchen.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

I stop the Tesla at the parking space before I hear the seatbelts on the rear bench opening, "Remember, Daddy will pick you guys up after school." I say, turning around to look at them.

Both heads nod as they start getting out of the car.

"Have a great day at school."

"We will." Adaline says smiling. "Prof. Bell said he'll bring us some kidneys today. I'm eager to dissect them."

Ana chuckles as she notices my wide eyes, "Don't worry, Mom. I'll keep her from getting too excited during class."

I look at Ana, whose forest green eyes are trained on me. "You sure, you really want to participate in those lectures with Prof. Bell as well?"

My blonde daughter nods, "Yes."

I close my eyes, my two geniuses. There's no way those two won't change the world. "Okay, fine."

Della opens the door to get out, "Love you!"

"Love you, Mom!" Ana says before climbing out of the car after her sister.

"I love you too, guys!" I say smiling before they slam the door shut. I watch them walking into Falkner House, being into a deep discussion. Those two can talk for hours. Suddenly, I hear a hooter and wince. Seriously, these guys can't let me stare at my girls for a second before claiming the space. I reach into my purse, my hands looking for my phone. I should remind Troy to pick them up today since it's usually my turn to pick them up after school but we switched rolls as he needed the morning off. I sigh as my hands seem to be unable to find my phone. Another hooter appears and I start driving. As I stop at a red light, I pick up my Chanel purse and look inside. I fucking forgot my phone at home!

Damn it, now I have to drive all the way back.

* * *

I am angry at myself as my fingers unlock the front door. How could I have forgotten my cellphone? With fast feet, I rush through the foyer, the living room, dinning room and stop in the kitchen. My eyes scan the counter tops, but my phone is nowhere visible. I must've left it upstairs then. I sigh as I jump up every second step of the eight stairs leading upstairs with the Franceso Russo heels. I'm going to be late for the monthly meeting at Unfaithful records - and I am never late. I rush through the hallway, passing the many paintings that are hanging on the walls. From Monet to Van Gogh, we have grown quite a collection over the last years. I stop in the doorway of our bedroom, smelling a perfume I didn't use this morning. I frown as my custom made Parisian perfume starts filling my nostrils. Something's wrong here... I hear a running shower coming from the bathroom and I know that my husband has come home from his run. I see my iPhone laying on my nightstand and pick it up, but out of the sudden I could care less.

"I said get out!" my husband's furious voice echoes in the bedroom. Chills go down my spine as I immediately understand what's going on. It's my worst nightmare.

I walk over to the bathroom and tear the door open. It takes my mind a few seconds to process the images I am seeing. There's my naked blonde nanny with my husband, who has a towel wrapped around his hips. There's still shampoo in his hair while Carrie is just soaking wet. She looks like a freaking wet rat. Carrie's clothes are laying on the floor. There is no steam and I know my husband has showered with cold water. I can't believe what I'm seeing! A kind of anger starts building inside of me I have never felt before.

"Gabriella, this isn't-" I feel my husband's eyes on me, while mine are just focused on the nanny.

"GET OUT!" I yell at Carrie, who tears the towel off of my husband's hips revealing his pulsing erection.

"We love each other."

"NO!"

"We do."

"God, NO!"

I walk over to her and pull her right earlobe down. She starts screaming in pain before my left hand starts grabbing her neck, pushing her away from my husband. My right hand picks up her dress and shoes. That whore didn't even wear underwear.

"Gabriella, this wasn't..." words fail my husband as he looks into my eyes.

"Finish your shower!" I hiss at him before I drag Carrie out of the bedroom. It's the least I can say without exploding.

"You don't have what it takes to make this kind of man happy!" she says to me and I tighten the grip around her neck so much that she winces out of pain. I don't want to hear her talking. I want her out of my house!

"Quite!" I hiss at her as I drag her downstairs.

"He isn't happy with you! I love him!" she starts again and I tighten the grip even harder so she starts wincing in pain again. "He doesn't love you. He loves me!"

I slap her so hard that she falls to the ground. "No one messes with my man! NO ONE!" I grab her arm before I drag her through the kitchen and down the hallway to the foyer.

"He was so damn horny under the shower because you are not able to fuck him properly! You don't how what he likes. He wanted me not you."

I tear the front door open. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about!"

"He isn't your man. He flirted with me all the time!" The look in her eyes tells me that she believes her lies.

"No one touches Troy Bolton, but me! And now get the hell out of my house!" With my heels I kick against her back and throw the dress and shoes over to her before I slam the front door shut. I lean against the door, hearing Carrie screaming. I ignore her attempts to get closer to what's mine. Eventually, she disappears.

I take a deep breath in. I can't believe this just happened. I shake my head in disbelief, I caught my husband with my nanny... such a cliche. They say the seventh year of marriage is the hardest - and now I know why.

"Gabriella, nothing happened!" my eyes move up as I see my husband standing upstairs, watching me. His hair is still full of shampoo and his lower body is wrapped in a white fluffy towel. There's water running down his body. He didn't listen to me.

"Get back into the shower!" I order, my thoughts still clouded from what just happened.

"But-"

"Wash her off!" I yell at him and watch him turning around.

I wince as my phone starts ringing in my hand. Kelsi is calling me. "Kelsi, I won't make it to the meeting." I say into the phone, my eyes still focusing the spot where my husband just stood. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened.

"But-"

"You are in charge. I won't be coming today or for the rest of the weekend. Something's came up." I say before hanging up. I sigh, before I start walking up the main staircase in the foyer. I pass the framed photo wall that holds pictures of Della and Ana together now as well. My fingers start dialing a number before my brain knows who I want to call.

"I need you to either cancel or take Troy's appointments for the weekend." I say into the phone.

"Is something wrong?" my brother-in-law asks me.

"He won't take a step into Bolton's Enterprises until Monday." I say before hanging up, not even waiting for an answer. I rush through the hallway before putting the phone next to my ear again.

"Hey, what's up?" my brother asks me in the happy voice he always has.

"You have to pick up the girls from school today."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"They're doing a slumber party for the whole weekend at your house." I say as I reach our bedroom. The shower is already running again. "You can pick up some of their clothes a little later. Around one maybe."

"Okay... Did something happen?"

"Nanny Carrie happened." I say before hanging up. I throw the phone on the bed before I rush into the bathroom. I watch my husband standing in the shower, letting the water rinse the shampoo out of his hair. It's still cold water, I notice as there is no steam.

"Gabriella," he breathes out as he opens his eyes. "She walked in when I was under the shower. She wanted to kiss me and touch me but I dragged her out. I swear, nothing happened!"

I walk over to him, hearing the Francesco Russo shoes on the marble floor. I stop across the glass door of the shower. My emotions are written all over my face just like him and for the first time I know that I frighten him. He's afraid of my reaction.

"I would never cheat on you!" he says again, his bright blue orbs staring into mine.

I bite my lip as I place my hand on the doorknob. That whore tried to touch what's mine. I am so angry that I don't even know what to do with myself.

"I love you! Only you!" His eyes are full of faith and I hear my blood boiling inside of me. How dare she! How dare she touch my man! He is mine!

I tear the door open, step into the shower and kiss him passionately. I feel the icy cold water wetting my white Karen Millen blouse, light grey Yves Saint Laurent skirt and Franceso Russo shoes, but I don't wince, not even goosebumps start covering my skin. I feel anger and adrenaline rushing through my veins, keeping me boiling hot from the inside. His lips return my kiss as I feel a warm rush of water touching my skin - he changed temperature. My hands wander down his back, feeling cold steel-hard muscles vellicating from my touch. His fingers dig into my hair, his lips full of sorrow, guilt and love for me. I feel the water stop running down my body as I hit the marble wall with my back. Warm water starts floating down my husband's naked body as my fingers dig into his butt, "You are mine." my voice is hoarse as I let go of his lips. I let my hands wander up his back. No one gets to touch my man but me!

His fingers brush through my wet hair, "Your's only." he promises me.

I pull him closer to me. Our lips meet, our tongues entwine as I feel his body reacting to my needs. His hands pick my legs up. The heels of the Franceso Russo shoes are pressed against the glass wall before I wrap them around his hips. The warm steam has made everything slippery, yet I feel somehow safe. I feel his hands on my legs, pushing the pencil skirt even further up my hips. A moan escapes my lungs as he bites into my lower lip. I feel him kissing down the nape my neck and wishbone, creating a new fire inside of me. I brush through his hair as his bright blue eyes stare into mine. With my thumb, I run over his lips. His words are meant to be heard by me. His lips are meant to be kissed by mine only. His tongue is meant to dance only with mine. As he opens his mouth to say something, I kiss him. I don't want to talk. I want to feel. I need him.

His hands wander up my legs before they find my sex. He lets go of my lips and flexes his hip. I try to catch my breath as his blue orbs stare into mine, seeking for something I don't feel like. He wants to talk it through. I don't dare to say anything. I don't want to talk. His fingers find my laced thong and I feel them pushing the fabric to the side before he thrusts into me. I cry out, aroused, surprised and full of jealously. Mercilessly, he starts fucking me, giving me exactly what I wanted. I let my hands glide down his back as he speeds up. I feel the fabric of my thong rubbing, giving me a kind of unease that suits our situation. I let my fingers run down his chest, feeling the muscles working as he moves. Suddenly, he comes in a loud growl, giving me the only sound I wanted to hear from him. This is what I needed. What I wanted for proof.

I brush through his wet hair as his blue orbs stare into mine, "I don't want to talk." I tell him as I see the urge for communication in his eyes again.

He licks his lips, flexes his hips and I feel my feet having steady ground beneath the Franceso Russo heels again. Without another word, his fingers start opening my Karen Millen blouse. The beautiful semi-transparent white blouse sticks to my body. I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest as he helps me out of the blouse. His hands grab my wrists and he twists my body around before I feel his hands unzipping the Yves Saint Laurent pencil skirt. It glides down my legs and I step out of them. I gasp as I feel his hands fondling my legs. For the first time I feel my body reacting with goosebumps to his touch. "You didn't come." he whispers into my ear as I feel his thumb hooking into my thong. Slowly, he helps me out of it. I feel his body heat behind me as he knees down and I step out of the thong. His hand starts fondling my legs, my butt, my lower back, my waistline before they stop at my warmth of his body behind me is a contrast to the cold marble wall I am leaning against. The matching white laced Stella McCartney bandeau bra is the only piece of clothing that I'm still wearing. Breathing heavily, I feel his fingers opening the hooks of the bra before it falls to the floor, where it belongs. His hands on my hips turn my body around again and I gasp as I stare into dark blue orbs with a light blue marble. I bite my lip as I realize I've released not only my monster, but his monster too. His hands fondle my cheeks before they move further south. I feel them wandering down, slowly before they stop at my breasts. I close my eyes as I feel his hands twisting my nipples, creating an echo in my sex. He wants me to come... he wants me to be his like I want him to be mine. I feel his lips kissing my wishbone before they move further south. With a shallow breath, I feel his lips on my belly button and I cry out in pleasure as I feel his fingers twisting my nipples. My eyes pop open and I watch his chestnut colored head moving further south. I shake my head as I feel my sex echoing his kisses with a deep, deep anticipation. This man can make me come with his words, his lips, his teeth, his tongue... but that's not what I want. I place my hands on his shoulders and squeeze them as his lips touch my mons. His head lifts and our glances meet. This man knows me better than I know myself. This man who is mine and whose I am.

"Sit down." I order, my head nodding to the marbled bench in our shower. I watch him rising, yet my eyes rest on his pulsing erection. I bite my lip, knowing I am the only one he will fuck for the rest of his life. He is my man until his last breath. I watch him sitting down on the bench. Even after all these years we've been together, I will never get used to the perfection his body is. Muscles made out of steel, a heart full of desire and magnanimity, a brain that's able to solve the toughest problems... and all of that is mine. I walk over to him and allow his eyes to dance down my body, getting drunk by what he sees. We're a union. No one will break this union. No one!

I sit down on his thighs and let his big erection slowly stretch my insides out. A growl escapes the lungs of my husband's and I feel his erection vibrating inside of me. For the first time I grin before I kiss him. His hands wrap around my hips before I start riding him in my very own speed. I want this slow, prickling and gigantic. It feels so good to have control back... he feels so good...

"My angel," he breathes out in a hoarse voice.

"Sh..." I say to him before kissing him again. He deepens my kiss and I let our tongues dance their very own dance again. As I let go, his teeth bite into my lower lip again. He wants more of me. He needs more of me. Just like me. I burry my head in the nape of his neck, getting drunk in a smell that belongs to me only. I kiss his neck and feel his erection echoing my touch, but he holds back. He wants me to come first. I let my fingers travel down his back before I look into his eyes again. He is determined that I should come too. I smile at him as I fondle his cheek. This man is mine. Mine only. Suddenly, he starts moving with me, creating a speed so sweet that my body reacts by building the orgasm he wants me to have so badly. Moans start escaping my lips, which he catches with his mouth. I feel the orgasm building deep, deep inside of me in a kind of speed I didn't expect.

He places his forehead against mine, his hands wandering up my body as we speed up. "Come... come for me, my angel." his voice is a whisper as he knows I am close, too.

Suddenly, I feel my nerves reacting and I flex my toes as the orgasm starts rushing through my body, creating endorphins and a sense of safety that this man belongs to me only. I feel my body losing grip and for a second I lean back, but I don't fall. His strong arms wrap around my upper body, holding me close, keeping me safe... I place my head on his right shoulder and feel him coming as well as his smell starts filling my nostrils. A loud growl escapes the lungs of my husband and the grip around my rips tighten for a moment as he deals with his very own orgasm. I place a kiss on his neck and his cheek before I stare into a clear blue sky that is my husband's eyes. A smile appears on my lips that he starts mirroring. My husband... Mine. He laces his left hand with mine, telling me with no words that no one will ever break the bond that's symbolized by our wedding rings.

With my free hand, I brush through his wet hair. "We need to find a new nanny." I breathe out, realizing the everlasting interviews ahead of us - for the second time.

With his thumb, he runs over my lower lip. His bright blue eyes stare into mine for eternity. I let the running water create the only noise between us. The silence gives us strength and safety.

"I will never touch another woman." his whisper breaks the silence between us.

I shake my head, "This is not about you touching another woman. I know you won't do that..." I brush through his hair again, "This about another woman wanting to touch you, trying to steal what is mine."

A grin appears on his lips, "I've never seen you this jealous." he seems surprised and impressed at the same time.

"I allow the monster to get out once every seven years, Mr. Bolton." I say back, mirroring his grin.

"And you say I'm self-controlled." he kisses me softly before I get off of him. I pull on our laced hands as he rises from the bench so I close the gap that's been built between us.

"I want to go into the fucking room." I breathe out and watch his orbs darken.

He licks his lips, "We should talk."

I place my thumb on his lower lip before running over it, "I want you to fuck me dizzy. With cuffs, bonds, ropes, floggers, eye masks or whatever else you want. I want you and me in there. Until I say our safe word." I bite my lip, "Until I say our safe word." I repeat.

His lips form a thin line, "Are you sure?"

"I trust you. I want you to go all out - mark me. With your lips, your teeth or a toy. I need this." I say, nodding, "I need you for the whole weekend. Alone. Naked with me."

His fingers dance down my left upper arm, "Okay, but we have to make some calls first. We can't lock ourselves in there when we have the girls to pick up, meetings to attend and firms to conduct."

"I took care of that." I say, turning the water off with my free hand. There's an irresistible smile on the lips of my husband as we step out of the shower. He unlaces his hand from mine and I watch his hands fetching one of the white Egyptian fluffy towels. Efficiently and carefully he starts drying my body before his hands squeeze the water out of the bun that's pinned in the nape of my neck. I take another towel and do the same with my husband, only slower and not efficient at all. I enjoy touching his body, feeling his nerves reacting to my touch. As I rub dry his chestnut colored hair a smile full of love appears on my husband's lips and eyes. His hands grab my wrists as I finish drying him. "What?" I ask him confused, yet I am mesmerized by my husband's appearance.

"You trust me blindly."

I frown, "Of course I do. I mean, I've let you blind me in the fucking room before."

He chuckles, "No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh," I breathe out as I understand. "Well my answer is still the same. I trust you, it's them I don't trust."

I bite my lip as I feel him picking me up, "It's refreshing to see I am not the only jealous partner in this relationship."

"Jealously and trust can go hand in hand sometimes." I say as I inhale his scent. With levity, he carries me out of the bathroom. I can still smell my perfume, but it's not giving me unease as it did before.

"Oh, I know where my hand is going to go next." he mumbles as his fingers unlock the door of our room for pleasure with the golden key I learned to love so much in the last years. I switch on the light. My eyes scan the beige room and it's walnut interior that has grown a lot over the last years. We took it further over the years, learning to love all kinds of tools. There are brass constructions that hold all sorts of floggers and whips, leg spreaders and cuffs. We have not touched the wooden paddles yet and I am not sure if we ever will - but they look good. The built-in drawers and shelves are made out of the same walnut. Above the king sized canopy bed at the end of the room are beige ropes hanging from the ceiling. There's beige colored velvet and leather on some parts of the walls - especially that one wall that has hooks in different heights and sizes on it. It doesn't smell of wood polish or citrusy- it smells of peonies. On a round table there's a vase with peonies in them. They are always fresh and always pink. But that's the only soft touch there is in here. It's a room for us. A room for our needs and desires.

He lets me down and I watch his lips form a grin.

"What now, Mr. Bolton?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

There's a turquoise marble in his dark blue orbs, giving me joy and soon pleasure in ways I never thought I'd be able to experience. "Now, I'll fuck you until our safe word escapes your lips, Mrs. Bolton." he promises me before his foot kicks the door shut. "Because what my woman wants, she gets."

I bite my lip as my eyes dance down his body. He's already horny again, mirroring my desire for him. The first time I had to use our safe word was back in New York City... during a time in which there were no children, no Richmond home and no fucking room on our minds. But even then we were addicted to each other's bodies and more each other's souls. Years later and we are still the same people, only now with the matching surroundings. Our union has grown as much as our desire for each other has.

"But first I want to know exactly what you want."

I bite my lip, "I want you to chase my demons away that are full of jealousy. I want you to erase what I saw and I want you to not stop with whatever's on your mind until I say our safe word. No limits. I want you to go all out - do whatever you want with me. I need you. I need us. I need this." I gulp as I realize that I am asking for exactly what he wanted seven years ago when I told him I slept with his brother. At least now I have a glimpse of what he felt like.

He walks over to me, "Anything I want?" his voice is hoarse as he knows exactly what I'm offering.

"Anything." I ensure him with a nod.

A grin appears on his lips and I know his mind is full of plans for me. He walks over to the leather cuffs and picks up a pair with loops for my wrists. Then I watch him walking over to one of the cupboards. He opens one before pulling on a drawer. I don't know what he sees as his naked behind blocks my vision. His mind is going crazy, creating worlds of pleasure for us. His fingers pick up a silver silk eye mask. He places the leather cuffs over his right shoulder. He's enjoying this as much as I am. His fingers open another drawer that is smaller this time. I see silver balls in his other hand. I bite my lip as I watch him walking back to me. He looks so much darker, more dominant and sexy as hell. He stops in front of me and my eyes scan the items he has collected. I know the leather cuffs are for my wrists which he hooks on the gutter above me. With the silver mask he wants to blind my vision... but the silver balls? I frown, they are small and I have no idea where he wants to... I gulp as I understand what's on his mind.

"Open your mouth." he orders and I obey before he places two of the silver balls into my mouth. "They need to get wet."

With the balls in my mouth, I watch his hands tying the leather cuffs around my wrists. He's efficient as he has done that many times before with me. His hand pulls down the brass gutter. He hooks first the right and then the left wrist to the gutter above me. The only connected to the ground are the heels and ball of feet from the Franceso Russo heels. Suddenly, I realize that the heels have the same color as the balls inside my mouth. They're both silver.

"Open your mouth." he says before his fingers fish out the two balls that are connected with a string out of my mouth. I feel my pulse rising as his dark orbs stare into mine. "Do an hallow back." he orders and I obey once more. I hear him walking behind me. He stops and I feel his body heat against mine. I close my eyes, suddenly all I want to feel is him thrusting into me. His hands spread my legs open before he pulls them closer to him. Thanks to the stretched arms I feel secure.

"Inhale and squeeze your pelvic muscles when I tell you to." his hot breath touches my sex that's already pulsing again.

I bite my lip, I should have stayed in that shower with my husband.

"Now." he orders and I inhale. Suddenly, I feel his fingers entering me, placing the balls into my sex. A moan escapes my mouth as he withdraws his fingers only. "Good." he says as he rises behind me. His arms embrace me from behind, his fingers on my lower stomach as he straightens my back. I feel the balls moving, massaging me from inside. Oh fuck!

"How does that feel?" he asks me, his voice hoarse and his penis pulsing against my behind as his finger travel up and down my stomach.

"So freaking good..." I breathe out.

"Excellent." he kisses my cheek before his fingers put the silk silver eye mask on my eyes, darkening my vision.

"What's next?" I ask as I hear his footsteps walking around me. He stops in front of me and I feel his eyes burning through my body. I know exactly what he's doing. He's admiring the view. I pull on hooks of the leather cuffs, "Answer me."

A chuckle escapes the lungs of my husband. "So inpatient, Mrs. Bolton." his whisper reaches my left ear before his teeth bite on my earlobe. I feel my sex reacting with an echo and the balls move. Oh sweet jesus...

I can feel his eyes burning beneath my skin and I hear him sigh, "What's wrong?"

I can almost see the way his fingers run through his hair, "I need you in Louboutins, I'm afraid."

I sigh before rolling my eyes, my husband and his Louboutin-obsession. It has only grown in the past years - leading to different heights and styles of shoes. "Be quick then."

His footsteps die down until I hear him opening the door. There's a whistle coming out of Troy's mouth as his eyes probably look at the many Louboutins in my closet. I hear him picking up a pair before the door shuts close again. His footsteps stop across me and I know he's kneeing down as I feel a wave of air clashing against my body. "Which one did you pick?" I ask him as I feel his fingers opening the bows of my Francesco Russo shoes.

"Wait and..." he helps me out of the left shoe. The shift in my weight moves the balls inside of me and I bite my lip to not moan. "Feel." He adds as he helps me into a Louboutin shoe. I notice that the height is higher than the Francesco Russo. In my mind I go through my collection as Troy helps me into the other shoe. I move my toes in the shoes. Definitely not the classic version as these are at least 12 cm high.

"Your guess?" He raises from his knees and I feel my body - and the balls - react to the air touching my skin. Suddenly the balls are in a different angle massaging me even more intense.

"So Kate Veau in Verlours black."

"Correct." He kisses my left cheek before I hear him walking away from me. His fingers pick something up from the brass cabinet that's standing in the middle of the room. I'm not sure if he has picked something from the left or right cabinet. It's either a flogger or whip. The pulse in my ears is too loud for me to distinguish and I hold my breath as I hear his footsteps coming from the right. A whip... I think he has a whip. His feet stop behind me and I wince as I feel the leather loop fondling my shoulders before they move down my body. He picked up a whip... It moves down my body and I feel the balls moving inside of me as I wince not in fear, but in anticipation. Suddenly, it's gone. I hold my breath as I think he's going to fondle now the front of my body. But to my surprise it hits the left cheek of my butt. I cry out, wince and feel my sex pulsing as waves of pleasure rush through my body. That's why he put the balls inside of me. To ease the pain and increase the pleasure. The leather loop fondles my butt as he lets it dance on my behind again. I bite my lip as he hits the right bottom cheek. An echo in my sex pulses, making the balls dance inside of me. God, this feels so good...

"I decided to work on your soft limits for now, Mrs. Bolton." his voice is clear as I hear his footsteps walking around me. "And you seem to not have any problem with that."

I shake my head, "No... I want more."

I might not be able to see, but I know he's grinning right now. Suddenly, I feel the leather loop fondling my cleavage. He lets the loop glide up and down from my right to my left nipple again. I gasp as I feel the loop clashing against my lower left rips. I feel the balls dancing inside of me as I wince and waves of pleasure starts floating through me, wetting my sex even more. I breathe heavily as the loop clashes against my right nipple. He might make me come with just this loop. The loop wanders up my cleavage, my neck and over my lips. I catch it in it's movement as my teeth bite on it. Christ, he can work on my soft limits whenever he wants...

"I knew you'd enjoy it." he says as my teeth let the whip go. I'm quite surprised I enjoy it, actually.

I feel the loop dancing down my body again. Over my wishbone, down my stomach... I cry out as he hits my mons. My sex response with a bigger pulse, my body starts sweating and I tilt my head back as I know I am at the edge of coming.

I hear the brass handle of the whip falling to the floor, creating a deep ring. "Oh, not yet Mrs. Bolton." his voice is full of the anticipation that I feel. His hand wrap around my hips and he pulls me closer to him. I feel his erection pulsing heavily against my stomach and I wonder how the hell he can be so controlled when he wants this clearly as much as me. I feel his lips kissing my stomach, my breasts and nipples all at the very same place the whip has touched me.

"Troy," I breathe out in a whisper, unsure if he understands what I need from him. I feel his hands on my inner thighs before he spreads my legs open.

"Oh god, you're so wet..." his voice is hoarse as I feel him lowering. His lips kiss my upper stomach, my belly button, my lower stomach, my mons... and I moan every single time. Suddenly, I feel his lips on my sex. I close my eyes and tilt my head back. My legs start shaking. I'm too close... His lips start kissing, his teeth biting as I feel his tongue entering me, removing the balls with his tongue. I cry out in surprise and full of anticipation as the balls plop out of me. I bite my lip, these silver balls almost made me come... He rises and picks up my legs in the same movement. I cry out as he thrusts his enormous cock into me with full force. "That's exactly what I had in mind, Mrs. Bolton." he starts fucking me hard and fast with a speed I have never felt before. I hold onto the loops of the leather cuffs and cry out as I finally feel the orgasm rush through me. As I hear the pulse loudly in my ears, I feel him thrusting into me once more before he comes in a loud growl. He removes the silk eye mask from my eyes. His lips kiss mine as I still try to catch my breath. For this moment, I forgot everything that happened. He chased my demons away as he promised - and he's mine.

"How's that for a start, Mrs. Bolton?" he smirks at me before placing a hard kiss on my lips.

"I want more." I breathe out. I need this. I need this so badly.

"More of what?"

"Of everything." I stare into his turquoise colored orbs and watch them turning darker. "Of the whip, the flogger, the balls, of you inside of me, of you fucking me as hard as possible... I want more of this pleasure... and this kind of pain." I gulp at my own words as I seem to wear my heart on my tongue for the first time in this room. _I don't just want more_. _I want it all._

His hands cup my face as his eyes stare into mine, looking for something I don't know. I can feel his hot breath clashing against my face as his mind is probably going nuts - and mine is blank for the first time. I let go. I let go of everything. I want to feel. I want to feel as much as possible. _I want it all_.

"No limits." I whisper as my eyes rest on his lips. After a few seconds, I look up and see the surprise in my husband's eyes. "No limits." I repeat.

"Are you sure?"

I nod and squeeze my thighs only to feel his cock awakening inside of me again. "Yes."

He presses his forehead against mine, "What my wife wants, my wife gets."

He never called me his wife in here before.

It gives me a whole new kind of rush.

* * *

Slowly my eyes flutter open in the dimmed light stroke that's filling the room. I am laying in our bed. Alone. I have no idea how I made it into our bed. Quite frankly, I think he brought me to bed. I lift myself in the bed, feeling my sore muscles moving. I don't even remember the last time I felt this sore - it must've been years ago. My eyes move over to the nightstand and I see that it's only three in the afternoon. Brushing through my hair, I get out of bed. As I walk into our dressing room to get something to wear, I feel every single muscle moving inside of me. How much have I missed this feeling... I pull one of my husband's white oxford shirts from the hanger and stop as I see my naked reflection in the mirror. My skin is bruised. Bright red lines, light pink spots and large dark red hiccups are covering my skin. My legs, my stomach, my arms, my chest... I turn around, yes the backside looks a little worse than the front side of my body. He went all out. He marked me. He did exactly what I asked him to.

I look at my face. I am so fucked up! What we did in there, what I asked of him... I shake my head in disgust. I am a fucked up soul. It's just now my outer layer matches my insides. I start buttoning the shirt, looking at the woman who stares back at me. How can I be a mother of two seven year olds when I need something as wrong as that?! My fingers start shaking from my own horror. I am disgusting. They deserve a better mother than me.

I sit down on the floor, staring back at my cross legged reflection. I feel tears building in my eyes. How can anyone love me? We should have talked about it but instead I asked him to lash out on me. I asked for punishment instead of a conversation. I am fucked up.

I can feel him approaching me before his reflection looks at me. "Hey, are you alright? What are you doing here, sitting on the floor?" he asks me worried. He's wearing a grey shirt and black Armani briefs. He looks like a freaking Greek God.

I shake my head, unable to respond to his question.

He sighs before sitting down on the floor as well. Spooning me from behind, he rests his head on my right shoulder. His blue eyes stare at me through the reflection. "What's wrong?" his question is a whisper.

"What we did in there was wrong." I breathe out after a moment of silence. "What I asked of you was wrong. We should have talked about it and not use sex as an outlet." I close my eyes at my own words. "I am fucked up, like really fucked up, Troy. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve someone like me."

He lets my words linger in the air for a moment before he takes a deep breath in, "Well, you are right about one thing. We should have talked about it instead of locking ourselves in there. Nevertheless, what we did in there, what we experienced was anything but wrong, Gabriella." His hot breath clashes against my neck.

I shake my head in response.

"Open your eyes." he demands and I obey. "What we did was right. It was absolutely right for us, Gabriella. Don't you ever think like that again. You are an amazing mother, lover, friend and wife. You are doing an excellent job." his crystal blue eyes burn right through me, "You needed this and I gave it to you. There's nothing wrong in dealing with an issue this way. It wasn't the smartest way, but it also wasn't wrong. We did nothing wrong. Whatever we do in there, will never be wrong. Do you hear me?" he asks and I nod. "Good and now unfold your legs."

Frowning I unfold my legs.

"Lean back." he orders again.

I lean against his upper body, feeling his hard-on in my back. It's just the way our bodies react to one another. But it still fascinates me. "What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"I'll make you come and you will watch yourself come." he breathes out before his hand wanders in front of my vagina.

"What?" I ask him shocked, but feel my sex embracing his fingers as he places them into me. I let out a moan, surprised by the pleasure he gives me already. He starts massaging me, building my orgasm very fast. Automatically, my head rolls back and I close my eyes, giving into the emotions only my husband can make me feel. I grab onto his muscular thighs as he starts moving faster. My hips start moving with his rhythm. The heat inside of my starts rising as the sweet pressure continues to build.

"Open your eyes, my angel." his voice is harsh.

I open my eyes and stare at him and me in the mirror. I am at his mercy. His left arm is circled around my chest, while his right hand is providing me pleasure. My feet are flexed as I am close to come already.

"Unbutton my shirt."

My hands let go of his thighs and I unbutton his white oxford shirt.

He stops building my orgasm. "Open it. I want you to look at yourself."

I open the shirt. The white fabric rests against his bent knees. I look at my bruised naked figure.

His left fingers brush over my collarbone, "Do you see how beautiful you are, my angel? Your wonderful, voluminous tits..." his fingers travel over my boobs, "that belly button out of which I will drink white wine at some point during our weekend..." his hand travels further down, "Your beautiful, long, toned legs..." he looks up at me, meeting my gaze in the mirror again. "Does this feel wrong to you?"

I shake my head, "No." The fucked up soul, the disgust I only felt minutes ago has disappeared. I see exactly what he sees: the love of my life.

"Exactly. It doesn't matter if it happens in front of that door or behind it." he buries his nose in the nape of my neck, inhaling my scent. "Something so right will never be wrong, my angel." his lips brush against my neck as he talks. "It's okay to be different. It's okay to want other things from life. It's alright to want sex without love. It's okay to use sex as a weapon and release. But know..." he looks at me again, "I'll be right by your side wherever you decide to go. Whatever you decide to do. I'll give you what you need without asking. I don't question you, because I trust you blindly, my angel."

I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest. He's just not giving me an orgasm, he's topping that with a love confession. Fuck.

"Do you understand me?"

I nod before I feel him continuing with giving me pleasure. My hand grabs on his thighs again. He starts moving faster and I feel his left fingers twisting my left nipple harshly. "Come for me, my angel." his hot whisper is all I need. I dig my nails into his muscles as the orgasm bursts inside of me. I flex my feet as my mind is in paradise. I see the starts of our love, feel the heat of our desires. Like being on a cloud, I feel an all new intense high, that makes me float through the air. It takes me more than a minute to come back.

I open my eyes and stare at my smiling husband. "You are amazing."

"You are, too." he gives the compliment back before withdrawing his fingers out of my entrance. "Needing this, is not wrong, Gabriella. It's just a different way of right." his fingers are glittering with my lubrication. "And now suck." he holds up his fingers in front of my mouth.

Without hesitation I open my mouth and start sucking his fingers. I feel his hard-on vibrating behind me as I taste myself. He kisses my neck before pulling his fingers out of my mouth. Suddenly, he rises from the floor. He holds out his left hand and I place mind in his. With ease, he lifts me, helping me rise. "Take off the shirt. I want to fuck your ass now."

I grin as I stripe off the white shirt from my arms. His way of right is not any less different than mine. "I'm your's." I wrap my arms around his neck before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. He returns my kiss while pulling down the black briefs. He makes me walk backwards until I feel the cold floor length mirror that's hanging on the door of the room of pleasure. I can feel his hard-on pulsing between us, demanding the same satisfaction I've just experienced. He lets go of my lips, "Turn around."

I turn around, feeling my chest getting pressed against the cold mirror. I feel his hands wandering down my back before spreading my legs. His fingers move down to my sex before he starts scooping out the lubrication. He starts smearing it over my other entrance and probably his cock.

"I want to be very rough with you." he breathes out as I feel his warm cock at my back entrance. My body heat rises at his words, my pussy clenching in anticipation. My body wants this as well. Maybe as badly as him. "Okay, Mrs. Bolton?"

I grin at his question before nodding, "Be as rough as you want."

"You know how to stop me if it hurts too much." He kisses the nape of my neck before shoving him into me. I arch my back as I cry out, feeling more pain than pleasure. The stretch is so intense that I forget to breathe for a moment. My hands search for something to hold and I eventually find the butt of my husband. Fuck, he feels so big!

My husband growls, feeling more pleasure than me. "All good?"

"Yes." I breathe out, weirdly enough I feel my body adjusting to his size. It felt strange like last time at first, but it also feels weirdly welcoming and oddly familiar. He continues gliding into me until being balls deep in me. My breath quickens at all the sensations happening in my body at once. His arm circles around my chest, holding my tight. I know what's coming next. I know it's going to be rough and I'm going to be painfully sore the next day.

But I will love every second of it.

* * *

I quickly put on the clothes he picked out for me while I was asleep again. He fucked me to sleep - twice in just a few hours. A fresh pair of underwear, a black jersey v-cut shirt and some black and white striped silk shorts. My husband thinks of everything. I feel my sore body moving with resistance. Every muscle is sore, but my heart is almost bursting with love and desire for the love of my life. As I walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway, I feel my stomach growling. After this morning I definitely need to eat something. I pass the Van Gogh, the Monet and the framed photos that my husband took during our trip through Europe when I was pregnant with Adaline. I can't believe our girl is already seven years old - turning eight in just a few months. I also can't believe that she finally got the sister she wanted so badly. I hop down the stairs that lead to our kitchen. I stop at the kitchen island as I see my husband sitting at the dining table, that's covered in sheets of paper. Are these already possible nanny options? He looks so concentrated and I allow myself to get lost in what I see for a while...

"You shouldn't be working." I breathe out as I rest my head on my bent elbows.

His bright blue eyes look up from the table and a smile appears on his lips, "You shouldn't be able to walk after what we did."

I grin, "What can I say? Maybe you're married to wonder woman. At least that's what the girls think." I pick up a grape and pop it into my mouth. A chuckle escapes the lungs of my husband as I make my way around the kitchen island. "What are you working on?"

He starts collecting the papers as I stop next to him, "I looked through drafts of balance sheets regarding the hospital and our charity organizations."

"It's still work." I point out.

"It's charity." he says, collecting the sheets of papers in one stack.

I sit down on the chair next to him, "How can I have not sucked out every bit of your energy?" Even after almost ten years of being together, he still amazes me.

He lays the stack on the table before his hand finds mine, "You left me wanting more. You always leave me wanting more..." he trails off, his bright blue eyes sparkling into mine. "So, as always I decide to put this energy into something productive."

"The balance sheets." I breathe out.

He nods, "The balance sheets."

I lace my left hand with his, seeing our wedding rings sparkling in the light of the chandelier that's hanging in the dinning room. A bond so strong it survived every obstacle in our path. Seven years of marriage... How fast time flies by. "Thank you." I say as our glances meet again. "For not stopping until I said our safe word."

His lips form a thin line before they curl into a soft smile, "I gave you what you needed."

"I did. We both did."

"No, I need a conversation about this." He did it for me. The room of pleasure and everything that in there... he did it for me. To chase away my demons.

I bite my lip, "I need something in my stomach before we start talking then." I feel my stomach growling in agreement. I unlace my fingers from his. "Because unlike me, you did suck every single bit of energy out of me. Twice."

My husband raises from the chair and I follow him back into the kitchen. In almost ten years, his figure hasn't changed a bit. He is still the same toned Michelangelo's David kind of man. And I love every single inch of him. As I sit down on the barstool, I watch him opening the fridge. "What do you want? Something fresh?"

I shrug, "Do we have any leftovers?"

"Black beans with quinoa." his eyes scan the massive double doored fridge, "Somewhere must be... Ah, yes we still have sliced zucchini, tomatoes and carrots as a side." he looks over his shoulder.

I nod, "Throw it all into a pan and do your magic. It'll be amazing as always."

He chuckles as he gets out the glass containers that are filled with the ingredients. I hop off the barstool but stop in my movement as my husband raises his hand, "Sit down."

I roll my eyes, before sitting down again. "You and your kitchen... May I at least get the wine?"

Troy gets out a pan and puts in some olive oil. "Fine."

"Good." I say smiling as I hop off the barstool again. "That way I can do at least something." I stick out my tongue as I pass him.

"Why don't you just enjoy your husband cooking for you?" he sighs as I open the wine fridge in our kitchen. I pick up a white Chardonnay from 1975 and hold it up. He looks over his shoulder, "Should be good."

I roll my eyes again, "Of course it will be good. I wanted to know if you'll drink it too?"

"I won't let you drink that whole bottle alone. That way my conversation about why we were in our fucking room will be thrown out of the window."

I shrug, "I wouldn't drink the whole thing. Over the years, I've just noticed you preferring a red over a white one, that's all."

"I prefer you over anything."

"I know that, too." I open the cupboard and get out two white wine glasses. There's no point in discussing this any further. "What time is it anyway?" I ask as I open the bottle.

"Six thirty."

I nod, I was asleep for a few hours. "So, you wanted to talk."

"Oh, already?" he asks back as I fill the two glasses with white Chardonnay.

I walk over to him and hand him his glass, "Yes."

He takes a sip, "Carrie surprised me."

"Did you flirt with her? Have you sent her any wrong signals?" I ask him back, leaning against the kitchen island.

He swings the pan, moving the food inside of it. "No."

"No?" I ask him back. My voice sounds more surprised than I am.

He turns around, "I mean, I wasn't as strict as I am normally towards my employees."

"Ah... so it is your fault after all."

"Don't blame me. This crazy bitch-"

"Troy," I start, putting my glass on the marbled counter top of the island, "I didn't mean it. I know how women are around you..."

He frowns, "You do?"

"I am not blind. I see their faces, their shiny hair swinging around and these hungry eyes dancing down your body. They adore you. They want you..." I walk over to him, "But I have you." I say, turning the heat off.

He smiles, "Until my last breath."

I shrug, "I think even beyond that."

"I didn't mean that to happen. I had no idea she'd be-"

"I wasn't mad at you. I am mad at her. At her giving into her fantasies about you..." I brush through his hair, "I don't like that. I don't want other women to have fantasies about you. But at the same time I know it's unavoidable. It's been this way since we started dating and for some reason I hoped it would somehow magically disappear once we got married but it didn't. And even after ten years of being together it still drives me crazy."

"Yet you've never asked me to fuck you until you say our safe word."

"Because no other women ever dared to cross that line. What Carrie did... How she tried to touch you... What she had in mind..." I stop.

"I know. It's the same way with other men and you." he runs his finger over my lower lip.

"I thought we were over that jealously thing. I thought by now we'd know how to work on that..."

He tilts his head to the side, "I'll never get used to other men undressing you with their eyes."

I bite my lip, "I don't think this feeling is going to change when we're old and wrinkly." I get out two plates.

"But I never want to have to fuck you until you say our safe word ever again."

I put the plates on the countertop as I gulp, "I never want you to have to do that ever again as well."

"Good." he says, putting the food on the two plates.

"Good." I agree with him as I get out forks.

He picks up the plates and I pick up our glasses before I follow him back into the dinning room. "But I enjoyed the silver balls. We can do that again."

He places the plates on the table, "Oh I know you did."

"As for the whip... not half as bad as well." I say as I sit down.

He takes his wine glass out of my hand, "I'm glad to hear that."

"I didn't think stretching my soft limits would be so much fun." I say as we start eating.

A grin appears on my husband's lips. "Next time we're in there... there won't be any jealously and then you'll actually feel the fun as well."

"I can't control my feelings the way you do."

He looks at me his bright blue eyes giving me goosebumps, "Even after ten years you still underestimate yourself."

I gulp down my food, "True. I didn't think I'd be able to drag our naked nanny through the hallways and kick her out with my Franceso Russo heels, but I did exactly that."

He chuckles, "Ryan was here while you were asleep."

"To pick up some of the girls clothes?"

He nods, "Yes. But he didn't leave without giving me one of his icy glances. What did you tell him?"

"Not much, but my tone was angry enough for him to notice something was wrong when I called him earlier."

"He looked like he wanted to rip my head off."

"Lucky me, he didn't."

"What are we going to tell the girls?"

"The truth." I say with a shrug. Luckily, Ana only met Carrie once, so it won't be so hard for her. Della on the other side... I have no idea how she's going to take it.

"That Carrie wanted to fuck me in the shower, you caught us and threw her out?" he asks me back shocked, "Before you asked me to fuck you in our room until you said our safe word?"

I chuckle, "Maybe in a more kid-friendly version. Nanny Carrie wanted to tear Daddy and Mommy apart. Mommy fired her to stop her. There, much friendlier isn't it?"

A grin forms on his lips, "I love you, do you know that?"

I smile back at him, "I do and I love you just as much."

* * *

I feel his hands massaging my shoulders, feeling my muscles slowly starting to let go after twenty minutes. My skin is soft after the steam bath we had. There are candles burning and the smell of peonies paired with sweet almond oil fills my nostrils. Soft piano music is coming out of the speakers in our wellness oasis. I feel as relaxed as ever.

"Do you think the marks are going to be gone by tomorrow evening?" I ask him after a few minutes of relaxation. Even after twenty four hours, my skin still looks quite bruised and my muscles are still painfully sore. Even talking and breathing hurts. I guess that's the price I pay for our orgy yesterday. But luckily my husband knows how to make me feel better.

His hands move down my back, "They probably won't be gone, but they should be faded."

"Hopefully enough so the girls won't start asking questions." I breathe out as I feel his hands kneading the tension out of my muscles.

He chuckles, "We should probably come up with some kind of emergency explanation."

"Hm... we probably should." I agree as I feel his hands moving further down.

"Are you feeling better, my angel?"

"The best I've ever felt." I whisper back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow..." Ana's eyes are wide open as she looks out of the round window in our private jet. She's staring down at the turquoise colored water in front of French Cay. Even Della's eyes are glued on the window this time. It's so nice to escape the cold for a few days.

"This where you got married?" Ana asks, still staring outside the window.

"Yes. Almost eight years ago." I can feel Troy's hand on mine. This place is special to us. A place he won't be able to hold back and restrain himself. It's our place.

"We go here every year." Adaline says smiling, "And it gets more beautiful each time." Della loves French Cay. She even loved it when she was still inside my tummy. It's the only time she doesn't have her head buried in a book.

I place my head against Troy's shoulder as we both stare out of the round window, seeing the island we got married on almost eight years ago. It's a magical place we love so much.

* * *

Both of my daughters run past us and into the wide living area of the bungalow we're staying in again. Ana's eyes are wide as she stares through the windows and at the beach. The sun is standing low as it's already quite late. The hotel staff are carrying in our suitcases.

"What would you like for dinner?" I ask the girls as I walk over to them.

"I want to eat fish. Or mussels. Or crabs." Della thinks out loud, "But definitely seafood."

"What about you?"

Ana shrugs as her eyes are glued to the beach, "I'll eat whatever Della's having."

I nod before turning around and walking back to my husband. "They want seafood."

Troy turns around to the butler that's been waiting at the open doorway for our order. "Three lobsters, a big bowl of mussels and clams, some shrimps and four salads as a side." He orders as the hotel staff leave our bungalow again.

Charles, our butler, nods. "And to drink, Sir?"

"Just water."

I frown, usually he orders a white wine with seafood. But then again I won't complain.

"Good. Dinner will be here in less than thirty minutes." With that Charles turns around and disappears from our sight.

Troy closes the door before wrapping his arms around me. He sighs before resting his head on my left shoulder. "Tell me those two are tired."

I can hear them talking in the living room. "It doesn't sound like it." I brush through his chestnut coloured hair. "But then again those two slept on the plane for three hours while we were working."

"Mom, can we go for a walk at the beach?" Della's voice reaches my ears.

Troy sighs again, causing me to grin. "I'll go with them and you lay down for a moment, okay?"

He nods before lifting his head from my shoulder. "Good."

I smile at him, "We'll be back in twenty minutes." I whisper before kissing him softly.

* * *

"Do you miss Nanny Carrie?" I ask my girls. It's so such a hot evening. We're all wearing hats and sunglasses - and lots of sunscreen. The sand feels brilliant between my naked toes. I have missed this beach.

Ana shakes her head, "She was weird."

"Weird?" I ask back confused.

"She wanted to spend more time with Daddy than us."

I look at Della and raise my eyebrows at her. "No word from you?"

Her bright blue orbs look up at me. "She also let me do my thing. She never complained about my projects or the amount of books I've read. She just let me... be."

I frown at her words, "And where was she when you were being you?"

Della shrugs, "Elsewhere."

She sneaked around our house?! "But you said that she wasn't sneaking around the house. You said-"

"I didn't want you to fire her. I enjoyed the freedom she gave me. I wanted to hold on to it as long as possible."

My mouth falls open. I don't know how to react to it. I shake my head in disbelief. "Well, it's going to take a while before we find a new nanny for you guys. A proper nanny."

Della gulps. "Okay."

"But will we have any input?"

"We'll see."

"So, you got married right here?" Ana asks me as her forest green eyes scan the beach with it's white sand and turquoise coloured water.

"Yes. Tomorrow it'll be eight years ago."

"Wow... eight years. Don't you feel old?" She asks me as Della runs past us.

I chuckle, "Weirdly enough, it feels like no time has past by at all."

We continue walking down the beach in silence for a while. Della is far ahead, running a sprint while we have a simple walk.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" I ask her carefully. It's a question that's been burning on my mind for a while now.

"Sometimes I remember a blonde haired woman with a smile that looks like mine. Sometimes I can see a man with eyes as green as mine in my dreams. But I never hear voices or see their whole bodies. I never see more than those smiles and these eyes."

I gulp at her words. They make me feel even sadder than I thought I'd feel.

"But that's all I remember, which is weird considering my eidetic memory. But those dreams have become less since you adopted me. It's like they are fading."

"Have you... have you tried drawing those faces?"

She shakes her head, "No. It's not like I want to hold on to it, anyway."

"But they are your parents."

She stops walking and looks at me, "You are more of a parent than they have ever been. I am glad for all that has happened to me. Because it brought me to you." For a moment I think I am talking to an adult. I'm sure there's one inside this seven year old body. Suddenly, she embraces me. "I love you, Mom."

I close my eyes, hoping to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "I love you, too."

She holds me even tighter, being grateful for me. She has no idea how grateful I am to have her in my life. I kiss her cheek and inhale her scent. We're in the Caribbean but she smells like a deep warm Russian forest after the rain. I let go of her after a while and brush through her hair. She's amazing. Both of my girls are. I rise to my full height and see Della running circles a few meters away from us. "Della, come on we're heading back. Dinner should be already there." And your father hopefully not fast asleep I add in my mind.

* * *

"The two bundles of energy are fast asleep." He announces with a lovely smile on his lips as he walks over to me. I watch him sitting down next to me in the sand. "Finally."

I chuckle as my eyes look up into the sky. The stars are shining brightly down to us. The moon looks huge here in the Caribbean. I rest my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "It feels so good to be back."

He kisses my temple, "It does."

"Ana seems to like it here as much as we do."

"It is a magical place."

"I asked Ana about her parents on our walk at the beach today." I breathe out.

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she sometimes dreams of them. But she only ever sees her smile and his eyes. Nothing more. No voices. No laughter. Nothing but those images."

"Does she miss them?"

"I doubt it. It didn't sound like it. She doesn't miss people she didn't knew. She said that we were more parents than they have ever been."

"Well, she is our daughter after all." He agrees with Ana.

I lift my head from his shoulder, "We are."

He takes my left hand and laces his with mine. I can see our wedding bands and smile. Ten years ago, I never would have imagined my life turning out like this.

But now this is the only life I ever want to live.

* * *

I can feel his lips on the nape of my neck, slowly awakening me. Smiling, I open my eyes. "Good morning to you as well." There are birds singing outside our room as we left the window open. I can hear the waves crashing against each other as well. It's already hot in such early hours.

"Happy anniversary." he breathes into my ear before looking at me. He's glowing from within. He has never looked more breathtaking and in love than now.

I brush through his hair, "Happy anniversary, my love." I kiss him softly. Eight years of marriage to this man. Eight years... He returns my kiss before climbing on top of me. I can feel his hands moving beneath my white top as our tongues start dancing a slow waltz. My fingertips start running down his bare back. His long lean muscles vibrate beneath my touch. I let out a moan as his hands find my nipples. He starts twisting as he bites into my lower lip. The sensation runs through my system as another moan escapes my lips. Sweet Jesus... My chest starts rising heavily as his left hand runs down my stomach. "Troy," I breathe out my husband's name as his lips kiss the nape of my neck. I can feel his left fingertips moving underneath my shorts. "I thought you'd start the day with a run." I inhale as his fingers move underneath my panties.

"The only workout I'll do today will be inside of you." he grins against my lips before he slips his fingers into my wet entrance.

I cry out as my lower abdomen contracts, welcoming his touch. Fuck. He starts circling his fingers as I feel heatwaves rushing through my body. "Troy," I breathe out again as I start winding under his touch. I can feel my orgasm already building.

"Eight years, my angel." he whispers before biting into my lower lip again. "I'm aiming for eight orgasms - at least." His promise is hot against my face.

I moan as his bite resonates in my whole body. "Troy, we have two seven year olds next door." I breathe out, knowing he won't stop building my orgasm until I scream out at the top of my lungs.

"No, we don't." he grins against my lips before kissing me again.

I frown as he lets go of my lips, "Where are my girls?"

"Your girls?" he asks back, withdrawing his fingers.

"Our girls." I say, resting my hands on his shoulder blades.

"They have already had breakfast and are now at the beach." he explains, "Under the supervision of very qualified nannies called Tracy and Sharron."

"You organized nannies for our stay?" I surely didn't expect that.

"For our anniversary." his fingers hook into the waistband of my shorts and panties. He pulls them down my legs before I watch his head disappearing under the bedsheets. His warm palms help me out of my shorts and underwear before spreading my legs. I feel his lips kissing it's way up until they reach my inner thighs. "I have them watched for the whole day, so we can take our time in this bed." his hot breath clashes against my throbbing vagina. I can feel him kissing my groin area. A moan escapes my mouth as I squeeze his shoulders. I feel all the nerves in my body reacting to every single wave of air that touches me. As he kisses me where I crave his lips the most I let out a deep cry, somewhere between a moan and a growl. I can feel his tongue dancing around my clit as my orgasm reaches it's climax. He starts sucking and I scream out the moment the climax rushes through my veins. I hear the blood rushing through my ears and feel dizzy as I roll my head back. It takes me a whole minute to come back. His lips kiss my lower abdomen, my stomach, my cleavage and my wishbone, before appearing from underneath the bedsheets. There's a smile on his lips, "I love you."

I brush through his chestnut colored hair, "A million times more." I whisper before kissing him. I pull him down as our tongues start dancing the same tango. I can feel his long, thick cock pulsing against my lower abdomen and I feel my sex throbbing in the same pace already again. He lets go of my lips before positioning himself in front of my entrance. With one smooth thrust he has shoved himself balls-deep into me. I can feel my insides stretching to the point I feel discomfort, yet this feeling is the best in the world. He growls as our hips meet. I wrap my legs around his lower back, hooking my ankles behind his ass. I crave more of him. I always do.

* * *

I pick up his light grey v-neck shirt before throwing it over my naked figure. Rays of lights are filling the wide living area I am entering. I can feel the wooden floor beneath my naked feet as I walk into the dinning area. I pull out my dark brown curls as my eyes scan the content on the table: a variety of fresh cut fruit, bread and two pots filled with coffee arranged on the table - along with a bunch of pink peonies. Eight bunches of pink peonies.

Pink peonies...

I smile and twist my upper body around as I hear my husband approaching me. He's putting on a shirt that fits his pants to hide his abs. "You are the sweetest husband in the world!"

He's grinning from ear to ear as he reaches me. "I don't do this often enough."

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. As our bodies meet, I can feel his already hard again cock. It shouldn't bother me after all these years, but sometimes I think of me as a bad wife because I leave my husband unsatisfied. And then I remind myself that I am always horny for him as well - whether if it's during a long meeting, a phone conference, or when I wake up in the middle of the night and stare at him sleeping next to me. My soul loves him not less than my body does. I crave him. I'll always crave him.

I fondle his left cheek and see my wedding bands sparkling in the morning light, "I don't need eight bunches of pink peonies to remind me how much you love me." I breathe out as I feel his stumbles coming in. "I don't need you to tell me how you feel. I don't need you to make love to me to make me feel that you love me." I explain, running my fingers over his left brow, "No words, no actions, no signs can voice our feelings for each other." A smile appears on his lips, "Not even these rings, which we've been wearing for eight years now, have enough explanatory power." I mirror his smile, "But you know what does?" I let my fingers run over his slightly parted lips, "Your glance does. Especially those in the early morning hours when you wake me up as well at five thirty because you want to go on your morning run." he chuckles at my words, "Those looks are so full of love that I pray I'll return them." he kisses me softly.

"We have to figure out a way I stop waking you up at five thirty." he says as our lips have parted again.

"Well," I lick my lips, still tasting him. "if you wake me up the way you did this morning, you may do this at five thirty for the rest of our lives."

He smiles, "I should consider fucking you back to sleep before heading outside then."

I chuckle, "Yeah, we should definitely give it a shot."

He eyes my lips as if he wants to kiss me again, "We should eat something. You'll need your energy for me."

I bite my lip, already feeling my desire for him awakening. "I want to see our girls before we head back to that bed." I let go of his waist before taking a seat.

"Who said anything about getting back into this bed?" he sits down next to me.

I start filling my plate with fresh fruit and yoghurt, "What are your plans, then?" I ask him, hoping he would answer me once. In the last seven years I had no luck.

"Oh nice try, but as with every year, I won't tell you this time as well." he says, filling up our cups with coffee.

"But we will see our girls, right?"

He sighs, "You give me one day in a whole year to surprise you. I take this day, that's our wedding day, really serious, since all the other days I have to inform you about every single detail I have planned when we do something."

I try to hide the smile that's forming on my lips. "But the girls-"

"Will catch up with us when I want them to."

I frown, "Don't you want them-"

He shakes his head at my question, "My day. My plans with you."

"You mean our's." I correct him, "The girls-"

"Will join us when we go snorkeling together after breakfast." it finally slips off of his tongue.

"We're going snorkeling?" I ask him back surprised. I thought he planned a hike or horseback riding like last year or a guided tour through the jungle but not this. "Does Ana even know how to swim?" I breathe out my thought.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, I taught her in our pool and made her swear to not tell you about our secret project."

How could I have not noticed them disappearing to our indoor pool? "When?" I frown at him.

"When you picked up Della from her lectures with Prof. Bell and had to work late. But that's really all you're going to get out of me today."

I bite my lip before I let my hand wander down to his hard cock. I carefully stroke it, feeling it vibrating from my touch. "Is that so?"

The look in his eyes is somewhere between crazy aroused and madly in love with me.

I am fine with both.

* * *

With my beach bag in the hands, I walk into our bathroom. My eyes spot the sunscreen right away and I throw three bottles into it - better safe than sorry. After breakfast we made it to changing into our swimwear without any sexual interruptions. Which, to be honest, was hard enough with a husband that looks better than Michelangelo's David sitting next to me. But I managed to restrain myself and so did he - because we both knew if we started again, we wouldn't make it to the snorkeling trip we promised to make with our girls.

I turn around as I hear my husband's footsteps approaching me. He's wearing a white linen shirt and beige colored shorts. "I was looking for that hat." he takes the hat that I'm wearing off my head, "That's mine." he smirks at me.

"We'll see about that." I say before he grabs my beach bag out of my hands.

"Do you have everything?" he asks me while opening my bag. His eyes start scanning the insides. "Three bottles of sunscreen?" he raises an eyebrow at me. "We'll be gone for three hours."

I shrug, "Better safe than sorry."

I don't want Ana to get a sunburn on her first holiday with us.

Her first holiday ever.

* * *

I follow my husband as we walk through the white sand. We're in paradise, I'm sure of it. The tropical island is stunning and it gets more beautiful with every year. My eyes focus on the black beach bag that he's holding and is now swinging with his walking. Our children's laughter starts filling my ears and I look into the direction the sound is coming from. I can see Ana and Della building a castle that looks very much like Hogwarts - just in miniature and out of sand. We visited the Warner Brothers Studio a few weeks ago after watching the first two movies together. Both of our girls were hooked and totally fascinated by the architecture of the school building. Weirdly enough the story in the wizard world wasn't as fascinating.

"Wow you guys were as busy as bees while we slept in." Troy stops in front of the sand version of Hogwarts. We both knee down and look at the most accurate version of Hogwarts ever made out of sand. The windows, the doors with the ornaments, even the bricks have so much detail! It looks just like the building at the Warner Brothers Studio. It's so good!

"You guys amaze me every day." I breathe out looking at them. They are both dressed in bathing suits and wear big floppy hats. "This looks just like the one we saw at the Studio..."

"With Ana's eidetic memory and my still hands along with our correct ways to calculate the accurate places it was easy."

Ana smiles at Della's words and shrugs. "But it was also a lot of fun."

Troy chuckles, "Well then, are you ready to get on the boat to go snorkeling?"

Ana and Della clap into their hands to shake off the remaining sand, "Yes!"

"And when we get back I'll make sure to take a photo of that."

* * *

I lean against my husband as we lay on the net in the catamaran that Troy hired along with a crew for our snorkeling trip. We're about an hour away from our island with a blue sky above us and turquoise colored water underneath us. We saw dolphins and turtles on our way here. I take a look at my little girls that are eating each a lobster with just butter and salt - the best meal ever as they recall. The salad however is still untouched on both plates. There were many beautiful colored fish, corals and star fish. It's was a beautiful way to spend the noon. I can't remember hearing Adaline or Anastasia laughing so much. Their excitement only sparked mine. I take the hat of my husband before placing it on my head before I snuggle deeply into my husband's side. His heartbeat starts filling my ears as he wraps his arm around my waist. The sunlight starts warming my body and I close my eyes. This trip has made me incredibly happy - happy and tired. I can hear the motor of the catamaran coming to life before we start our way back.

"Did you like it?" his voice is only a distant whisper in my ears as sleep starts to get it's hands on me too easily.

"Uh-huh." I breathe out and yawn.

His chest vibrates from my response, "I take that as a yes." he inhales deeply, "I love you." he whispers into my ear, brushing through my salt-coated curls.

"Shhh, I'm trying to sleep." I whisper back as my left hand finds his. I lace my fingers with his and he squeezes our hands.

His kiss on my left cheek is the last thing I feel before I drift off to dreamland.

* * *

I wake up well rested in our bedroom in the bungalow that we've been staying in the last eight times we were here. I lift myself and notice that it's still daytime. The sun is shining high and the birds are singing on the palm trees. I get out of the bed and notice that my husband must've carried me there and changed my clothing. I am wearing a white linen pyjama instead of the black bikini I wore on the catamaran where I fell asleep. I yawn as I totter into the bathroom. My hair is still full of salt, I notice as I touch my hair. I sigh before getting out of the pyjama and underwear. I'll shower before starting to look for the loves of my life.

* * *

I follow the sound of giggle. Lots of giggle. It leads me out of the bungalow and into the hot sunshine. I put my wet hair into a messy bun. I am wearing a simple chiffon dress with big pink flowers on it. There's a soft breeze out here to combat the heat. I walk down the wooden path that leads to the beach. I stop as I see my family at the beach. The girls are running around as Troy chases them, Ana starts giggling once he gets a hold of her. It's a picture I want to burry deep in my memory.

"Mom," Della's eyes are the first to notice me.

Troy stops swinging Ana around in the air and looks at me. His smile grows, his body language changes from daddy-mode into husband-mode within a second. "Look who finally woke up." With that he lets Ana down.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"An hour and a half!" Della shakes her head, "Seriously, your body usually doesn't need that much sleep. It's seven to eight hours but not ten or eleven!"

I chuckle at my daughter's comment before walking over to them. "Well I am awake now. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go hiking?" Ana asks. "Della told me about the waterfall in the jungle."

I look up at Troy, it's his day after all. But to my surprise he shrugs in response, "Okay, but you guys need to change into something more covering. And you need sneakers." Both of my girls run past me back into the bungalow.

I stare at my husband and his tanned six pack. "Damn, I have one handsome husband." I think out loud as he walks closer to me. I embrace him, feeling the need to be as close as possible to him.

"Hm, I could say the same about my wife." He whispers against my lips before kissing me.

* * *

"How much longer?" Ana asks with a growl. She thought the hike wouldn't take this long.

"About five more minutes." Della informs her as those two walk ahead of Troy and me.

My fingers are laced with Troy's as we hike through the ranger is with Della and Ana, just in case we meet a toxic snake or any other toxic animal. This a jungle after all. After a few more minutes in the humid jungle it starts to finally clear up before the waterfall appears in our vision. It's even more stunning than I remembered it.

"Wow..." Ana has her head tilted back so see the full size of the waterfall. The water is rushing down, the birds are singing, the sun in shining high... it's breathtaking.

Troy grins before getting his camera from his neck. He lets go of my hand and bends down before taking a picture of both of our girls staring at the waterfall.

I smile at them before Troy hands the camera to the ranger. "Come on, family photo in front of the waterfall."

"What? Troy no. I am not dressed for a photo. My hair is a frizzy mess."

"Come on!" He waves with his hand, causing me to walk over to them anyway.

"But this won't end up on our gallery wall at home." I say as I reach him.

He grins at me and I hear the camera clicking. "We'll see."

The girls stand in front of us and I roll my eyes before smiling into the camera.

* * *

I watch the waves of the oceans reaching the sandy beach as the sun is setting, coating the surroundings in an unbelievably beautiful lightning. I pull the blanket closer around my bare legs, it might not be cold but I am freezing without him. Unexpectedly, our two girls are already asleep at such an earlier hour. But today was just full of surprises and so many new experiences that I can only imagine how tired these two seven year olds must be. I turn around as I hear glasses clinking and see my husband walking over to me with two red wine glasses and the matching wine. Every year a bottle.

I smirk as he reaches me, "I thought you forgot."

He places the bottle and the two glasses on the table in front of me, "Every year we open a bottle." his fingers open our eighth wine bottle from our vineyards that is now eight years old. He pulls out the crock before filling two glasses with the red liquor. The wine gets better with each year passing, exactly like our marriage does.

"How many more do you have?" I ask him as he gets seated behind me. I cuddle into his upper body, resting my hands on his upper thighs.

"You would laugh at me if you knew."

"I'd never make fun of you. I never did." I say, tilting my head to the side to have a look at this beautiful face. Eight years of marriage to that man... Boy, where has time gone? I let my fingers brush over his lips that I have kissed more than I could count.

His tongue runs over his lips as my fingers fondle his cheek, "I have 62 more bottles in our wine cellar at home."

Sixty-two bottles?! My eyes widen at this number. 62 bloody bottles?! "I..." I am lost at words. My mind is totally blank.

"I am aiming for seventy years with you. Seventy years of many nights like this and seventy times of opening a bottle with you. Seventy - and not a day less."

I gulp, "S-Seventy years?" I breathe out in a whisper.

He looks at me as if I offended him. "Is that number to high for you?"

I can feel his body tensing under mine, I turn around to look at him. Seventy years... he's going for seventy years! We'll be old and wrinkly and I won't be able to hear what he says... I'll be yelling a _what_ every two seconds and he'll be complaining about my stubbornness because I don't want to wear a hearing aid. Suddenly, I burst out of laughter. Seventy years! This man is aiming for seventy years! I'll be ninety-three then - he'll be ninety-six. Seventy years of marriage... I shake my head, still in disbelief. Seventy years - I just can't wrap my head around it. Around his strong faith in us. He always believed more in us than I ever could.

I look at him again, seeing how much damage my expression caused in him. Oh no... No, I didn't want to hurt him like that - especially not on our wedding anniversary. "I didn't mean that." I whisper to him, fondling his cheek. "It's just seventy years are a _lot_ _of time_ of being together." I start, running my thumb over his lips. "By the time we reach the seventy mark, we'll be in our nineties!" I say into his lovely face that somehow softens from my words.

"I want that with you. Don't you?"

I nod heavily, "I do. Of course I do..." I say before kissing him softly. "But we'll be old and wrinkly... And you'll complain about my bad hearing and why I refuse to wear any hearing aid." I say with a shrug.

A lovely chuckle escapes his lungs, "Yeah, that's probably going to happen."

"We'll be old and wrinkly... perhaps I'll be walking with a hip replacement or a a walking cane..."

"But we'll be together." his left fingers laces with mine.

I look at our laced hands. In sixty-two years those hands will be wrinkly and full of age marks. But perhaps they're still going to be laced together.

After seventy years.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

I lean against the door frame, my eyes resting on my two girls. They are each sitting in dark red velvet armchairs across the fireplace with books on their laps. Ana's reading Gray's Anatomy while Della's head in sunk deeply into a biography about Newton. They are so concentrated on what they're reading that they haven't even noticed my stares. The snow has started again outside as big chunky flakes start clashing against the windows in the library. They've been sitting here for hours, their teas on the table between them must be cold by now. I can't believe Ana has been here for almost a month. It feels like she's always been a part of our family.

"What are you doing?" I jump up at my husband's voice, being totally caught off guard. He chuckles at my reaction, "Oh I wanted to do that so badly!"

I hit against his diamond hard chest, "Fucking giving me a heart attack, aren't you, Mr. Bolton?!" I ask him chuckling as well.

"I love catching you spying on our girls these days." True, he has been doing it for the last weeks.

"Do you think I'm creepy?"

"Why?"

"Because I turned into one of those helicopter Moms. I want to know where they are and what they're doing all the time!" I look back at Della and Ana who are still sucked in by their books.

Troy sighs before wrapping his hands around my waist, "If you weren't doing this then I would - and we both know that this would be much worse."

"True." I agree with a smile on my lips before looking at him. "Much worse." I brush through his chestnut coloured hair. "How was your Interview with Forbes Magazine today?"

He shrugs in response, "I missed you in it."

I smile at his answer. I can't believe our last interview together was over eight years ago. It feels like forever. "Good thing we have a whole evening to ourselves."

"Us and about one hundred employees." He never liked going to parties - even if it's our own Christmas party.

I fondle his cheek, "Once every year. Just once. Plus we have Miley to watch the girls." Two weeks after kicking Carrie out, we still haven't found a nanny. We had a billion interviews, but just like finding a bodyguard for me seven years ago, finding the perfect nanny has turned out to be even harder than we thought.

* * *

I look at my profile in the mirror that's hanging on the closed door of our fucking room. Damn, this red jumpsuit from Ellie Saab looks good on me. It has a deep cut in the front but not too deep for it to be inappropriate for the Christmas party of Unfaithful Records and Bolton's Enterprises. There are long sheer balloon sleeves with lace that end in dark red velvet ties. My dark brown hair is open and wavy. My make up looks on point with the cat-eye and the red lips. My ears are sparkling with diamond earrings. I grab my black Burberry wool coat, already hearing my husband's footsteps approaching me. "Gabriella, we have to get going if we want to have the tiniest chance to be somewhere on time this year." I hear his voice calling me.

I switch off the lights in our dressing room. "I'm coming!" With fast steps I rush through our bedroom, nearly bumping into my husband in the doorway. "Shit!" I curse out loud, feeling my heart missing a beat. His crystal blue eyes stare into mine for a second before his lips crash against mine. His arms circle around my waist as he takes a step forward, causing me to go backwards. While our tongues start dancing their beloved dance, my ears hear the door closing from a strong kick of his foot. My hand lets go of the coat to dig into his hair. The heat inside of me rises and I let go. "What are you doing?" I ask him before his lips find mine again.

"I want to fuck you." His hot demand clashes against my neck before his lips start covering the surface of my skin there with kisses.

They resonate in my body oh so clearly... "Now?"

His kisses move up to my right earlobe, "Always."

I chuckle, "But we're late. You said it yourself."

"That was before I saw you." His hands start wandering up the curve of my spine. I feel my nerves reacting to every touch.

"Before you saw me?" I quote him, "You see me every day."

"Which is why we fuck every day." His dirty grin against my lips is something I can't help but mirror. I feel my heart stop beating as his turquoise coloured orbs stare into mine. "You look so damn fuckable, my angel." His hands squeeze my boobs that are not held up by a bra today because it would ruin my outfit. "So fuckable..."

"I'm glad you like my outfit."

"I like what's underneath it much more. I'll show you how much more if you let me undress you."

I brush through his chestnut coloured hair, "Troy, we really shouldn't be late."

"I want you naked."

My breath quickens at those words. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath before I shake my head. "I want you the whole night and not a quickie. You won't fuck me now - but later." I have no idea where I find the strength for these words.

"Can I fuck you during the Christmas party?"

"Troy!" We never mix pleasure with business. Never did in ten years of being together. Because we learned our lesson the hard way.

His lips kiss mine as an apology, "The whole night?"

I nod as he brushes through my hair, "Every second."

He sighs, "Fine. But I will make use of it and we'll be home by midnight. Deal?"

"Deal, Mr. Bolton." I say smiling.

He grabs my hand, "Good. Then let's go. The faster we get out of here, the faster we get home."

I chuckle at his logic although I feel the same way. His hand wraps safely around mine and I can feel his fingers playing with my wedding bands as we walk down the hallway. I stop as I remember that I forgot my coat.

"Did you change your mind?" His eyes glitter.

I smirk before shaking my head, "I forgot my coat. I'll meet you downstairs."

"If you make me go upstairs to get you once more, I'll lock ourselves in the fucking room - with no questions asked." His words are a warning that rings in my ears as I let go of his hand.

"I'll think about it." I whisper before turning around. I can feel the palm of his hand squeezing my butt as I walk away from him.

"Please do."

Shaking my head, I walk all the way back to the bedroom.

* * *

I get into the coat as I walk down the right staircase that leads to the front door. To my surprise my husband is not standing there and waiting for me. Frowning, I walk into our open living area only to see him tickling the girls. Their laughter reaches the deepest parts of my soul so easily. I stop and witness them for a while. God, he's such a good father - the best I could ever wish for. There are two bowls with melting ice cream standing on the coffee table in front of the couch - they completely forgot about it.

"You guys, your ice cream has melted!" Miley's voice fills my ears and I tilt my head to the side. She's wearing a pair of leggings and a sweater dress. On her thirty six week old bump she's resting a bowl with homemade banana ice cream as well. She looks so cute! For the first time, I don't feel a stitch in my heart when I look at my pregnant best friend.

Troy stops tickling them, grinning from ear to ear as he sees Miley stopping across them. She has placed her hand on her hip, trying to look serious but she just looks cuter that way. "That's my fault."

"Uh-hu, I can see that!" she hisses at him, "Seriously, if your brother is going to do the same thing every time I make something to eat then I'll rip his head off."

Ana's green eyes widen at Miley's words.

Miley looks down at her, "Not literally." she rolls her eyes, "It's just a saying."

"Not a very nice one." Ana says to her.

Miley nods, "You guys wanted ice cream and Netflix - and I'll give you that only to see your father ruining our plans completely! _Again!_ " her blue eyes look at my husband, "Seriously, can you guys finally leave?"

He chuckles at her words, "I would, but my wife is-"

"already waiting for you." I interrupt him smirking as I close the buttons of my coat. His head swings around as my voice reaches his ears. I think it's the first time he didn't notice me; he was just in full Daddy-mode. The glance on his face is too wonderful to be described properly.

"Well then, get out of here!" Miley waves with her hands into my direction.

I chuckle before looking at my girls, "See you guys in the morning." Both smile at me and chuckle as Troy kisses them both on their cheeks for me. If I take a step closer to them, I might never leave the house.

"Thanks for doing this."

Miley looks at me, "Are you kidding me? Best training ever! Though, I'm sure one is going to be enough for a while."

I smile at her words, that was exactly what I thought - until I gave birth.

"We should be here by midnight." Troy informs Miley as he walks over to me.

"By that time those two will be asleep anyway - and I'm hopefully as well." She's staying overnight, not just because she's babysitting but because she knows Lucas usually stays at the party until around two - and because he dared to want to call their unborn boy Arnold. A total no-go for Miley. So, she's protesting in silence - at our house.

"You sure you don't want to join the Christmas party?" She's Luc's wife. She should be there and usually she is. But not this year.

Miley shakes her head, "I'd rather spent the night with my nieces." she looks at them, "Maybe you girls can help me find a name for your cousin. As long as it's not _Arnold_." she makes a face of disgust, causing my girls to chuckle at her expression.

* * *

The Christmas party is in full swing as I make my way through the crowds to get another champagne glass filled orange juice from the bar. Joining our Christmas parties was an idea Luc came up with a few years ago and it was hands down the best idea he ever had. I'd rather do this once then twice as it's always a lot of work to plan this and even during the party there's hardly a minute I get to enjoy myself. We did hire a party planner, but I still stress out because I just can't help it. But it's going great, the people seem to have fun and forget about their issues for a few hours. Usually, Troy and me separate during the party to get our attention off of each other as a couple. Being so close to him all the time in public drives me nuts - and horny. So, if we keep our distance we should be fine for most of the night. We learned that the hard way: the first couple of Christmas parties we hosted together were filled with more time making out in the bathroom than actually being present at the party. But now, now... we seem to have figured it out.

After a few minutes of getting caught up in conversations, I finally got to the bar. As with every good party, the bar is crowded, so I decide to wait for my turn.

"Did you see Troy Bolton? He looks _hot_!" a female voice starts filling my ears. I think she's an employee of his as I don't recognise her voice.

"Seriously, I have no idea how she does it. He is drowning in women. I mean, all the women here are just dying to fuck her husband." her friend answers. "How long have they been married for? Like six years? And he's still with her!"

I smirk, more like eight years. The best eight years of my life.

"I'd never leave a man like him as well. Besides, they have children, so no wonder he stays with her. Have you seen their daughters?"

"No. Too bad I work two floors beneath Troy."

"Cutest girls on earth, let me tell you!" She got that one right. "I saw Adaline once walking by the kitchen at Unfaithful records and boy, she's like a miniature of her father. And their other daughter is just as gorgeous. Gabriella even brought her to work once. Just google the Boltons, I'm sure there are photos of them online - I mean, they are in the magazine practically daily."

I gulp, that's the downside of the success of our firms: the press, the media... the paparazzi.

"Two Cosmopolitans." I hear the bartender saying to them.

"Thanks!" one of the women says, "Do you think they still have sex?"

"Christina, look at _him_ and then look at her. They have the word sex written all over their faces!"

"I know, I know, but with kids... doesn't it change like everything?"

Her friend laughs, "They have a nanny - probably zillion nannies for those girls."

I roll my eyes at that statement. It couldn't be more untrue. I decide to turn around and give both of them a sermon. But to my surprise they have both disappeared. Damn it!

"Hey," I hear my brother's voice and wince. "You seem mad."

"I just overheard a conversation about my family." I grit my teeth. "But just as I wanted to give them a sermon, they vanished."

"Lucky them." Ryan chuckles.

"Where's Kelsi?" I ask, looking for his girlfriend. The Christmas decoration looks so beautiful!

"Enjoying herself with some colleagues." he shrugs.

"You seem bored." I say as I focus his bright blue orbs. "You should have stayed at our house with Miley and the girls then."

"Would have been the better choice. What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

I grab a champagne glass filled with orange juice from one of the waiters that are walking around. Finally, I can drink something! I take a sip, "More or less."

"Everyone is enjoying themselves. You shouldn't stress so much. We all love your Christmas parties!"

My eyes find my husband. He is surrounded by group of women, that is chatting with him. They are all fucking him with their eyes - each and every one of them. My free hand forms a fist automatically. I see red!

"Easy there, we don't want you to explode, do we?" Ryan seems to have noticed my fist.

I open my hand and shake my hand to loosen my wrist, "No." I say before finding the strength to look away from my husband. "What time is it?"

"Half twelve." his voice reaches my ears as I can't help but stare at my husband again. He's the charm magnet, the sex magnet, he has always been. Naturally, everyone gravitates towards him.

"That's enough!" I finish my glass before handing to it Ryan. I make my way through the crowd, the laughter and the flirts between the employees of our firms.

"Mrs. Bolton!" I stop as I hear someone calling me and turn around as I see Lucy approaching me. She's wearing a dark blue velvet dress and has her hair up in a ponytail. Her cheeks are a little flushed, she must have had a couple of drinks. "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy working for your husband." she smiles at me. "And this Christmas party is something we from Bolton's Enterprises look forward to the whole year. It was a wonderful idea to get us all together."

I smile at her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Lucy."

She nods, "I am probably enjoying myself too much. But when you're surrounded by your family and friends there is no too much really, is there?" she chuckles before leaning closer to me, "Andrea is really enjoying working for you, too."

"That's good. She's doing a great job so far." Her breath smells of champagne and I feel sick for a moment. "Anyways, thank you for coming but I have to get going now."

"Oh, yeah of course." she nods at me before I walk away from her.

I take a deep breath, wow that was some serious alcohol smell. As I make my way over to my husband I notice he is still surrounded by women - just now by a different group of women. His blue eyes find mine, leaving me breathless in the middle of the dance floor. He might still be meters away from me, but that doesn't make the effect he has on me any smaller. Damn it.

He smiles at the women that are hovering around him. "Well, enjoy your evening but I have to get going." with that he walks over to me. He circles his arms around my waist, showing his affection for me at a Christmas party for the first time in eight years. "Please tell me we're going home." Eyes stare at us from every corner of this room. They burn through my skin and I know everyone starts making up their mind about us. We never even danced at our own Christmas party before. We prefer to dance at home.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "We are."

His face moves towards my right ear, "Good, because I desperately need to be inside of you." his hot breath clashes against my neck before he places his head on my left shoulder.

I close my eyes as his words resonate through my whole body. "Where's your brother? We should say goodbye to him before we leave."

"Doing business calls in the hallway." he answers before looking into my eyes again.

I frown, "He's working during his own party?"

Troy shrugs, "The business never sleeps."

I grab his hand before walking away with him. "We'll meet him on our way out then."

* * *

I place my hand on the sensor to unlock our front door. The lights are off I notice as I open the door. It took us a whole hour to get home because of stupid traffic. The girls are already asleep and so is Miley in one of the many guest rooms downstairs. As soon as we're home I feel his lips crashing against mine. My tongue starts dancing with his as he presses my back against the closed wooden front door. His hands on my hips pick me up and I wrap my legs around his, locking my ankles. His cock springs to life in no time. My hands move beneath his jacket and I help him take it off. It falls to the floor before my black Burberry coat follows. Heat inside of me starts rising until I feel boiling hot. My fingers pull his shirt out of the black trousers, eager to feel his naked skin. Tearing his buttons open I let out a moan as he bites into my lower lip. I let go of his lips, feeling dizzy and so damn horny. "Troy," I breathe out my husband's name. There's no logical words coming out of my mouth. All I think of, all I want is him inside of me. I want it so badly.

A grin appears on his lips as his turquoise coloured orbs stare into mine, "Don't worry, I won't fuck you in our foyer." His lips find mine again before kissing the nape of my neck. I feel the throbbing between my legs driving me nuts.

"Please..." I breathe out as his lips kiss my exposed cleavage. My nails travel up his back, scratching him softly. His muscles react to my touch as they always do.

He moves down the stripes of my jumpsuit and they fall down my arms, exposing my naked boobs to him. Without another word his lips start sucking my left nipple, causing a fire inside of me. I let out another moan as I feel the nerves in my body giving me the most perfect amount of pleasure again. He's teasing me because I didn't allow him to fuck me earlier. His right hand grabs my right breast, massaging it the same time his teeth bite into my nipple. I start feeling my orgasm building so rapidly that it could explode any moment. Even a single breath from him would be enough.

God he knows how to make me beg for it.

"Fuck me." I whisper out my biggest wish.

His lips let go of my nipple before his tongue starts running up my cleavage, "I'm sorry I didn't get that." He takes a step back, stretching my upper body.

I look down, only to see his dirty grin as his tongue runs down my upper body. "Fuck me, Troy." I repeat so clearly that even a deaf human would understand me.

Carefully, he pulls my arms out of the sleeves before he stripes the red jumpsuit down until he sees my black laced thong that's covering my throbbing pussy. He takes another small step back so my upper body is easier for him to access. His lips kiss my lower abdomen before kissing my mounds through the fabric. "Try again." He whispers, his hot breath clashing against my pussy as he stripes the fabric further down my body until it collects at hollow of my knees. He kisses the exposed inner thighs, clouding my thoughts with my desire for him. He's going to make me come with just his lips. As I don't respond to his demand, he looks up into my eyes.

"No please don't stop." I beg him feeling hot and on the edge of coming already.

"That's exactly you did earlier to me, Mrs. Bolton. Feels cruel, doesn't it?" He takes a step closer to me, causing my back to have full contact with the wooden door again.

"Yes." I agree with him as he places his forehead against mine.

"And I felt that way the whole five fucking hours we wasted there." His voice has an angry tone, "It was wasted time because my cock wasn't where it belongs. It belongs inside of you." He kisses me harshly, "Inside your pussy, your mouth and your ass." He whispers into my ear, "That's where I belong - not at a freaking Christmas party."

"Yes." I agree with him, my hands moving down to his pulsing cock. Fuck, I want him in me so badly.

A whistle comes out of my husband's mouth as I carefully strike his cock through his trousers. "You are meant to be fucked by me." He breathes out, grabbing my hands before lifting them above my head.

"Fuck me. Please." I beg him, causing his eyes to finally turn dark. I lean forward to kiss him, my upper body touches his. His heart is racing just like mine.

"I will." He promises me.

He always keeps his promises.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom, do you need any help?" Ana asks me as she hops on the kitchen island. I can't believe she's been with us over a month already. How fast time flies!

I shake my head, as my eyes look into the oven. "No. The Christmas pudding is almost done in the oven. The apple pie is getting in next and the Christmas Tree cupcakes are chilling outside in the cold."

"Is Christmas always so much work and stress?"

I chuckle before turning around. "It's also a lot of fun."

"And food apparently." she looks at the second oven in our kitchen that's filled with roasting vegetables.

"Yes and food, but we also have a lot of family coming." I say as I see Troy and Della walking in. They've been setting up the table in the dinning room.

"Uncle Ryan and Kelsi, uncle Luc and Miley, aunt Shai and grandma Diana." Della stars counting, "Oh and grandpa of course!" she rolls her eyes as she notices she missed my father.

Ana looks at me for a moment, frowning.

"He's coming from Spain."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"But my Spanish is really bad. I never had the chance to speak."

"Oh don't worry, you'll have no problem. Spanish is _so easy_!" Della says grinning as she reaches me. "Table is ready."

"He speaks English as well." I calm Ana down.

She lets out a relieved breath, "Good."

"Daddy will pick him up in a few hours."

"Do you celebrate Christmas Eve always here?"

"Every year." Della sits down on the kitchen island next to Ana. I turn around to get out the Christmas pudding. "And every year, Mommy goes crazy with the dessert." Ana chuckles in response.

"I heard that!" I say as I place the Christmas pudding on the trivet.

"I know. You were meant to."

I roll my eyes at Della's words before putting the apple pie in next.

"It smells really good." Ana's green eyes look at the Christmas pudding.

"It needs to cool off before we flip it over and decorate it."

"So, this is it for now then?" Della asks, getting off the island again.

I nod, "You guys can enjoy yourselves now."

"Great!" Della smirks before looking at Ana, "How about a round of chess?"

Ana nods before hopping off the island as well, "But call us if you need anything." with that she follows Della out of the kitchen. I smile as I watch them walk past Troy. His bright blue eyes find mine and I feel my heart starting to race in my chest. Ana's first Christmas with us - her first proper Christmas ever.

"How are you doing?" Troy asks me as he reaches me.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "We're great in time with all the desserts." I say smiling, "After all, I have now a pair of hands more to help me."

His fingers brush through my hair, "I'm taking that as a 'I feel less stressed than last year'."

I nod, "Definitely less stressed."

He pulls me close to him and I inhale his scent. His arms make me feel so safe and sound.

"What about you?" I whisper as I rest my head against his chest. His heart is racing just as fast as mine.

"I'm so excited for her to meet my mother and your father." he answers, "Plus, I just have some veggies roasting in the oven. All I have left to do is a proper sauce." Salads and sides will be brought by the Ryan, Kelsi, Miley and Luc.

"I hope she won't have another flashback as she did with Luc."

He frowns, "I think she's going to be fine."

* * *

"What do we celebrate on Christmas?" Ana asks me as I put the frosting on the cake. She sitting on the kitchen island right next to the cake.

"The birth of Jesus." I explain, watching my every move. I don't want to screw this up.

"Who was Jesus?" She asks me, causing me to look up. I thought she was religious. We went to a cathedral after all.

"Well, you know-"

"Mom, I will explain it to her. With illustrations." Della interrupts me, coming into the kitchen through the dinning room. Ana turns around. "Trust me, I've got this."

"Okay, fine." I give in. I need to get this done anyway and I'll be quicker without Ana sitting next to me asking questions that take hours to answer. I have two more cakes to decorate. One chocolate flavored and one lemon flavored.

Ana hops off the island before following Della out of the kitchen. I continue putting on the frosting, making no mistake. I finish with the frosting and put on raspberries before coating the cake with a light layer of coconut sugar.

"Hey," I feel my husband's arm around my waist a second later. "Looks good."

I smile, "It does." I am proud of my work. I see Troy's forefinger reaching for the frosting and I slap it away quickly, "You won't ruin my work this year, Mr. Bolton."

He chuckles, "Where are the girls?"

I smirk, "Living room. Della is explaining Ana what we are celebrating on Christmas."

He smiles at me, "With illustrations?"

I nod and chuckle, "Yeah, I think she would even use a PowerPoint presentation if she had enough time."

"Good, that gives me enough time with their mother." He brushes through my hair before kissing me softly. I return his kiss, feeling the heat inside of me rising. Christmas Eve is nothing without a little kissing between making the frosting of my cakes.

"Was Jesus like Hitler?" Ana's question rips us apart. I let go of his lips. What?! "No, honey he definitely wasn't."

"What did your sister tell you?" Troy asks frowning at her before looking over to the living room. "Della!" With that I watch him rushing away from me. I look back at Ana, whose green eyes are still looking at me. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, Della explained to me all the similarities between the Jesus era and Hitler's time. She showed a match of 80%."

"She showed you?"

"Illustrations." Ana answers with a shrug.

I sigh and knee down to meet her glance properly. "Jesus was not like Hitler. They were very very different. They have nothing in common."

"But Della said-"

"Della tends so see things black and white. But truth is, there is a lot of grey in between."

"I don't understand."

I sigh, "Don't take your sister too seriously. And Jesus was definitely not like Hitler!"

"Okay." She nods.

"Good." I say before pulling her into a hug. "What's with all here questions? I thought you were religious."

She frowns, "Why would I be?"

"Well we went to the cathedral together in Saint Petersburg..." I trail off.

"Oh that was because of Wladimir." She nods as if she remembers.

"I'm sorry?"

"He needed to achieve forgiveness." She shrugs, "It was for him... and it was for you. To get the closure you needed."

I feel goosebumps all over my skin and gulp down the golf ball in my throat, "Okay."

"But why are we celebrating the birth of a man that claimed to have a direct connection to God when you guys aren't religious at all?"

I brush through her hair, "We believe that God is in every one of us. And that we all are God. We don't need to go to church to listen to his words."

"Yet you celebrate the birth of his son, when you think we are all one. All the same." she frowns at me.

I smile at her, she's too bright for her own good. "Just enjoy this day that's full of gifts for you."

"But not for you and Daddy. Della told me you guys don't make each other gifts." she's still confused.

"Well, Daddy and I want nothing, we have everything we want. There's nothing we could want. No wish that needs to be fulfilled."

Her bright green eyes stare into mine the way they did in the church in St. Petersburg. She sees right into my soul again. I gulp as I start feeling unease. What's she going to blurt out now? "That's not true."

"Yes, it is. We are happy with our situation."

"This is true." she nods, tilting her head to the side, "But there is something you both want. Something no one but you can give yourself."

I bite my lip as she seems to know exactly what we still want but probably never have. A baby. I feel a shiver going down my spine. Ever since that one conversation about ending it, the thought of wanting a baby has not crossed my mind. I have Ana. I have another child. And I am over the moon. We are all the happiest we've ever been.

Yet, there's still this tiny part in my heart aching for a baby. Aching for a second pregnancy. Aching for what I can't have. "Well, what do you want for Christmas?" I ask her, finding my voice again. I got used to this ache. It will never go away and I'll have to find a way to live with it.

She shakes her head, "What did you say?"

It's exactly what Maria at the orphanage said, Ana has something magical. She sees right through me and I wonder if she has ever done it to Troy. "I asked you what you wanted for Christmas." I repeat my question. We have built her an atelier downstairs out of one of the guest rooms. It's the gift in case she won't mention anything towards us. So far, she didn't want anything. And today, on Christmas Eve, she still hasn't mentioned anything.

"I know what I want." she says with a smile on her lips.

"What is it?" It's a little late to go Christmas shopping since the others will be here in only a few hours, but maybe we can make her wish come true anyway.

"I want to serve others."

Her words ring in my ears as my mouth falls open, "What?"

"I want to help out in a soup kitchen."

"On Christmas Eve?" I ask her sounding as perplex as I feel.

She nods, "We have everything we need. Warm meals, a roof... a family. But they... they have nothing." I gulp as I suddenly understand. She used to have nothing as well. She wants to make the homeless feel better even if it's just for a few hours. "And besides you are nearly done with the cakes and so is Daddy with the main dish."

"But we still have a lot to do."

"We can do that now and come back before the others arrive."

"I don't know, Ana..." I breathe out. Bringing two seven year olds to a soup kitchen... Two seven year olds seeing the poorest of the poorest... homeless people. I don't feel comfortable with the thought. Many homeless people might be friendly, but there are always black sheep. Always.

"You don't know what?" Troy asks me and I look over the edge of the kitchen island. He's not going to like this idea either.

I look back at Ana, "I need to talk to Daddy about this, okay?"

"Okay." she nods at me before turning around.

"And Della will correct the information she gave you about Jesus." Troy says as Ana walks pass him. "What is it?" he asks me again as Ana's out of sight.

"Ana finally told me what she wants for Christmas."

"A little late since it's Christmas Eve, but maybe I can pull some strings. What is it?" he asks me as he reaches me. I feel his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Automatically, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"She wants to help out in a soup kitchen. She wants _all of us_ to do that. To help the homeless people." I explain slowly as I notice my husband's pupils widen and his body tensing under my embrace. He has the same feelings as me.

"What?" he asks me shocked.

"I know..." I breathe out, staring at him. "But it's what she wants." I shrug.

"No." he shakes his head, "I will not drag two seven year olds to a place like that. These people can be dangerous. Really dangerous, Gabriella."

"I know..." God, Ana has such a big heart. Bigger than all of our's combined. "It's just she knows how lonely and sad people can feel like... And she wants to change that feeling into something positive. Even if it's just for a few hours."

His eyes focus the cupboards behind me for a moment as his mind's racing. "How the hell are we suppose to do that?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I've never done something like that."

He looks at me, "Della has never seen people like this. Not even in Richmond Park or on the streets. She is used to all the wealth that's surrounding her. She is used to having everything she needs and wants. She is used to... She's used to all of this."

"I know..." I'm starting to repeat myself, but I don't care. I don't know what else to say.

His lips form a thin line, "I can arrange something for two, maybe three hours. But not for the whole evening. We have our family coming over, after all. Your Dad's plane arrives in six hours."

I frown, "Are you sure?" He's really doing this?

He nods, "It will give Della some perspective and make Ana happy. What else could we wish for on Christmas?"

* * *

I have Ana's hand wrapped safely in mine as we follow Troy and Della down the street. I can't believe we're doing this. On Christmas Eve. We're going to the Pius C Church Hall at St. Charles Square. It's not an impressive building, but it's the closest to our home which we could find. I have no idea what we're suppose to do in there. I've never been to a soup kitchen before. And I kind of feel ashamed of it.

Troy stops in front of the white double doors of the Church Hall. "Are you guys ready?" he looks behind himself and over to us.

"Yes!" Ana's the most excited one of us.

"Okay." Troy holds the door open for us and I watch Ana and Della walking in. "We're looking for Ashley Brown." he informs them as they start getting blurry in front of my eyes. I take a deep breath, calming down before walking pass him. There are about fifty people sitting at round tables, eating their meals. There are a few mother's with their babies, but it's mainly single people. There's a long line of people who are waiting to get their meal - probably the only meal for their day. Surprisingly, there are not many volunteers in today. Or maybe it's no surprise at all as it's Christmas Eve. People are busy with their own families.

I bite my lip as my eyes scan the church hall of further. The difference between us and the people here couldn't be more different. At least in appearance. It's shocking. My eyes spot Ana talking to an old man, smiling and shaking his hand. She has no fear of touching these people. I feel so ashamed.

"Let's look for Ashley." I say and gulp down my unease. I've never felt worse about myself.

Troy's hand finds mine and I squeeze his as my heart starts aching in a whole new way. I put on a brave face as I see Della talking to a blonde woman with light blue eyes. She has a name tag on her chest, telling me she's the one we're probably looking for.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," she greets us with a smile on her lips. Her eyes recognize us immediately, making to connection to the bullshit that the press is telling about us. "it's so nice to have you here."

"Troy and Gabriella, please. And we're happy to help out a little." Troy returns her smile and I watch Della putting on some gloves. She looks up at me, "I'll be cleaning the tables." she announces with a proud smile. I had no idea she would be so open minded about this. I thought all she was going to think of were the diseases, the germs and bacteria. But to my surprise, she doesn't seem to think of that at all. I underestimated my little girl.

I nod and smile at her, "Have fun." I watch her walking away from me and I have to gulp down the tears once more. I had no idea this would be so tough.

"Okay, where do you need us?" Troy asks Ashley.

"Can you cook?" Ashley asks him back.

I laugh out loud, "Yes, he definitely can."

Ashley smiles, "Good, I could use you to do some chopping."

"I'll be in the kitchen then." he nods at Ashley, who points behind herself to a door. I let go of my husband's hand and watch him leaving me.

"There are not many volunteers here." I point out to her, surprised by the pain in my voice.

"It's Christmas Eve." she answers with a shrug, "People tend to forget the homeless after thanksgiving and more after New Year's Eve. On Thanksgiving we are busting with volunteers, but after that one day... it can get very lonely." her words make me sad. "Which is why we are so thankful to have you here."

I nod, "Of course." my voice sounds broken. After all, it wasn't my idea - it was Ana's. "Where do you need me?"

"We need a pair of hands to fill up the soup plates."

I nod and take the pair of gloves she hands me. "Good." I put them over my hands, my eyes resting on my wedding bands for a moment. My left ring finger is worth more than they will ever get their hands on. I bite my lip before stripping the glove over my rings. "This is the first time we're doing something like this..." I admit, feeling more and more ashamed.

"Well, these are just people. I can introduce you to some when the storm has calmed down a little more." she offers me.

I nod. I might help sick people and we work with doctors without borders, but this... this is a whole other thing. We want to make the world a better place, yet we fail at our own doorstep.

"Claudia will show you everything." she points at a big woman with a hairnet.

"Thank you for letting us do this." I say into her eyes.

She shakes her head, "No, Gabriella, thank _you_ for doing this."

I don't know what to respond to that, so I walk away trying to hold my head up high and my emotions locked deeply inside of me.

* * *

I place the ladle into the pot before scooping out the pumpkin soup and placing a full ladle into the soup plates. "Enjoy your meal." I say with a smile on my lips. I've seen so many different faces, yet each shocks me a little more. These people are so heartbroken... they are so lost. I've never felt so much pain.

I pick up another ladle full of soup before placing it into the next soup plate that's being held across me. We've been doing this for an hour now, but oddly I don't feel tired. I never want to stop. "Enjoy." I say smiling again.

"Thank you." the dark blue eyes stare into mine for a moment as the long beard man smiles back at me. His eyes move down to my name tag, "Gabriella." he smirks at my name. "It's a nice name."

"Thank you. What's your's?"

"Jack."

I nod and wince as the other's behind him in line start complaining and shouting. Jack walks away from me and a big woman with greasy hair stops across me. I put a ladle of soup into her plate. "Can I get another one?" she asks me.

I feel my heart aching. I've been told to only give one ladle of soup into each plate. "You can come back for a second time."

"I know how this will end. I only get a full ladle once. If I come back a second time, I have to stand in line at last, young lady. And once I am here in front of you again, you will say that the soup is out and I could have some bread instead. Or maybe there will be nothing left at all. Most likely I will leave with an empty stomach." she says into my eyes. I bite my lip and look over to Claudia. I want to help her, I really do but if I give her a second ladle, the rest will want a second ladle too. And then the soup won't last for all of those people. But it probably won't last for all the people anyway.

"Rule is rule, Jessica. Just because she's new here, doesn't mean you can mess with her." Claudia says to the woman across me. I frown at her cold words before they hit me. I look back at the woman across me, whose name is Jessica. She's grinning at me, showing me her bad teeth. "It was worth a try." she shrugs before walking away from me.

I stare into space for a moment. I really believed her. She almost had me! "Lady, please I am hungry." I shake my head as the male voice of my opponent reaches my ears.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Enjoy your meal." I say putting a full ladle into his soup plate.

He smiles back at me before walking away. I look at Claudia again, "Is this true? What Jessica said, I mean."

Claudia shrugs as she places rice onto a plate, "On some days it is."

I feel sick.

* * *

"And this is Jack." Ashley introduces me to the man with the dark blue eyes and white beard. After two hours of serving the soup, we ran out of it. Now there's only rice, potato mash, some beans and bread left - and I have lost my job at the food counter, so Ashley decided to introduce me to all the people here. They seem to come here as often as possible. Most of them seem like a big happy family, while others enjoy their meals in complete silence. A few seem to feel ashamed about being here as they eat quicker than the other's - or maybe they're just hungry.

I smile, "We already met."

"Gabriella." he returns my smile before shaking my hand. "I talked to your daughter."

"Which one?" I ask him, sitting down across him.

"Her name started with an A." he frowns as he tries to remember.

I smile, "Both of their names start with an A. Was it Adaline?" I ask him. Della has been talking to a few people, telling them how to avoid some of the most dangerous diseases in the cold winter months. Her lessons with Prof. Bell are definitely paying off.

Jack shakes his head, "No, it wasn't Adaline."

"Anastasia..." I breathe out with a smile on my lips. My other little girl has been wandering from table to table, having conversations with almost every one in this room. Including the people who are standing at the food counter and working in the kitchen. I don't know what she's telling them, but I do know that she makes them smile. It gives my heart a feeling I can't properly describe.

"Yes! That's her name. Anastasia." he smiles at me. "A wonderful little girl..."

I nod, "I agree with you on that one."

"She told me some pretty remarkable things." he trails off before taking a sip of his steaming tea.

I lean back in the chair, did she do something like she did with me earlier? "Really? What did she tell you?"

"That I will meet my daughter again. Very soon."

I frown, I didn't expect that. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Mary. But I haven't seen her in many, many years... We drifted apart after I drank too much alcohol again... We had a big argument about her dead mother. She blames me for her death. And Anastasia... she somehow knew about all of it. Without asking any question. Just by looking at me."

Somehow I don't feel as shocked as I thought I would. Deep in my heart I knew something like this would happen.

Jack leans forward, "I think your child may be sent from heaven."

I try not to laugh at him, so I bite my lip. "Well, I'm sure she overheard you talking to someone about Mary."

"But I didn't."

"She must have gotten it from somewhere." I argue back.

Jack points up to the sky, "From up there for sure."

I shake my head, there's no way Ana has some kind of religious connection.

"And I am not the only one who thinks this way. She's been doing this to everyone in this room!" Jack starts whispering, "Even to cranky Roger, who never talks to anyone! She made him smile! Smile! That man hasn't smiled in the fifteen years I know him."

I feel a shiver going down my spine. My child is not some god-sent human being. She's just a seven year old - which to be fair is a genius with an eidetic memory, but she's just a child. I open my mouth to answer Jack anything, but noting comes out.

Because deep in my heart I know he's not talking bullshit. My daughter has something magical about her.

"Hey," I wince as I feel my husband's hand on my shoulder. Automatically, I place my hand on his. I look up at Troy who is showing his dominant side, although Jack is really no competition at all. He knows he's the only man in my life. Yet, he feels jealously looking at this fifty year old homeless man - or maybe just overprotected. He's holding my coat and purse. He wants to go home.

"Jack, this is my husband Troy." I say before looking back at Jack. The man's blue orbs stare right into my husband's one. But to my surprise he doesn't seem to feel offended by Troy's reaction.

"I can definitely see that." he chuckles as Troy sits down next to me. "I mean, nice to meet you Troy. I am Jack."

I look back at my husband who shows a smile despite his body language. "Where are Ana and Della?" I ask him, for the last few minutes I've been too focused on Jack and his story, that I forgot about my girls.

"Ana and Della are talking to Ashley." he nods to my left and I turn around. I see them standing across Ashley, having a deep conversation. He laces his hand with mine, showing a kind of affection we never do in public. I turn around and look back at my husband as I feel Jack's eyes resting on our hands. "We have to go home. Your Dad will arrive in an hour." he informs me, unable to hide the sadness in his voice - at least towards me.

I don't want to go. I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to leave Jack. We only talked for a few minutes, but all of this... everything about this place has grown dear to my heart. After only two hours of being here. "Okay." I trail off, giving in. I look back at Jack, "We'll see each other again." I promise him. I will come back here - I know I will. I just don't know when.

Jack smiles at both of us, "I know. Another thing Ana told me." he smirks at me before I rise from the chair with my husband. I take a deep breath in as I leave Jack and his broken heart at the table.

"What did he mean?" Troy asks me as he helps me into my coat.

I shake my head, "Nothing. Just some things Ana said."

Troy frowns at me as we reach Ashley, Ana and Della. I let go of his hand the moment Ashley notices our laced fingers. "We have to go home." Troy says to them. Both head look at him with sad eyes. They don't want to leave this place either.

But to my surprise neither of them makes an argument about staying here longer. They nod before grabbing his hands. "I'll be with you guys in a minute." I say before they walk away from me. I look at Ashley's blue eyes, "I'd like to make a donation."

She smiles at my words, "We can always use a little help."

"How much do you need?" I ask her as I open my purse.

"We'll be happy about any sum."

"I need a number." I urge her. "How much money do you need in order to guarantee a warm meal for every man that walks in here?"

She frowns at me, "Gabriella,"

"About how much are we talking here? One hundred thousands pounds? Five?"

Ashley shakes her head, "Really, we don't-"

I open my checkbook and start filling it out. "How does a million sound?" I interrupt her again.

Her eyes widen at the sum, but I'm sure it's only a drop in the ocean. She looks at me shocked and clears her throat after a moment, "That... uhm, that would definitely be a great help, Mrs. Bolton."

"Gabriella." I correct her. Seriously, as soon as it's about money we get all formal again. It's just money! And I have more than enough of that.

"Gabriella." she repeats after me.

I double the sum and sign the check with my name before handing it over to her. "How many times a week are you here?"

"Every Monday."

I nod, "We'll see each other next Monday." I promise her before walking away. I let my eyes scan the church hall once more and I smile at Jack before exiting. I can see my husband standing at the gate with our girls next to him. I felt ashamed when I took a step into this building, but I don't feel ashamed leaving it. "Ready to go home?" I ask both of our girls with a smile on my lips.

* * *

I run my fingers through my hair to loosen up the waves I created with a curling wand. I am so excited for everyone to finally get here. I am so excited for them to finally meet Anastasia. She and Della are already dressed and downstairs with Troy, who is busy with keeping an eye on them and all the cooking in the kitchen. Ryan and Kelsi are going to bring two salads like every year. While Lucas and Miley are going to bring a bottle of wine and some alcohol free beverages.

I open my morning gown before freeing my sapphire coloured lace dress from the hanger. It has long sleeves that are a bit see through thanks to the lace. I get into the dress that feels tighter than it probably should but I don't care. I love this dress and I will be moving the whole evening anyway, so it doesn't matter that it's a bit tight. I reach behind me to close the buttons in my back but can't seem to reach it. Damn it.

I get out a pair of diamond stud earrings before putting them on while my feet reach for nude heels. As I close the last earring I place my feet into the shoes. I rush through the dressing room, the master bedroom and down the hallway. I need Troy to close that button - or one of my two daughters. The smell of cooking food starts filling my nostrils as I reach the staircase that lead into the kitchen. But to my surprise the kitchen is empty.

"Troy?" I ask, looking around in the kitchen. Where is my husband?

"Living room!" He shouts back.

"At least you turned down the stove before leaving the kitchen this time." I mumble under my breath as I walk into the living room. "I need you to close the button of my dress." I stop next to my husband who is standing in front of the window wall. In his hand he is holding his phone, talking to the opponent.

He rises his forefinger before he frowns, "Well, then get it done!" He barks into the phone. "I don't care that it's Christmas Eve. This needs to be delivered today! When I say you get that god damn thing done, you get it done!" He's in a bad mood.

I turn around and catch my girls being deeply caught in another chess game. They seem to not have noticed their angry father - or maybe they already got used to it. I walk over to them as Troy seems to be still caught up in his conversation. Ana and Della look so cute in their emerald coloured velvet dresses and ponytails with big black bows as hair ties! I stop across them, but they seem to not notice me as well. "Can I borrow a pair of hands for a second?" I ask them.

Della's eyes shoot up, "Yeah, I'm free. It's Ana's turn. She's been staring at the chess board for twenty minutes."

"18 minutes and 36 seconds. I still have 1 minute and 24 seconds before you win." Ana mumbles as her eyes focus the game. She frowns at the figures.

"Whatever. What do you need, Mommy?"

"I need you to close the free buttons of my dress." I say before turning around and kneeing down.

"It's a very pretty dress. It suits you." Della's way of complementing me while her fingers close the three buttons.

"Thank you. You guys look cute as well."

"The dress really highlights Ana's eyes. But don't tell her that." Della whispers into my ear before I turn around.

"Your turn." Ana says grinning before looking at me. "Della is right. You look very pretty, Mom."

I smile at her words. "Do you guys know why Daddy is so angry?"

"He mentioned something about our hospital. I think it has something to do with the doctors based in Cambodia. At least he spoke in Khmer."

"In what?" I frown at Della's words. I didn't even know Troy spoke this language. This man surprises me every day. Even after 10 years of being together.

"The official language in Cambodia is Khmer or Cambodian. It is the second most widely spoken austroasiatic language after Vietnamese." Ana explains formally as Della makes her next move.

"Okay..." I breathe out. I don't know what shocks me more: Troy speaking the language or Ana knowing so much about it. "But you... you don't speak it, do you?"

Ana shakes her head, "No. But I read about it on the internet and find it very interesting. Perhaps Daddy can teach me some."

"If he ever gets off that call." Della mumbles. "Your turn. Make your move."

"I still have 15 minutes and 23 seconds to decide. Do not pressure me." Ana warns Della who rolls her eyes at her comment.

"How long has he been on that call?"

"An hour maybe?"

"86 minutes and 39 seconds." Ana answers for Della.

I nod, "Well, the others are going to be here any minute now. He better end the call."

"Good luck with trying."

I turn around only to see that my husband has vanished. "Where's Troy?" He was here just a freaking second ago!

"Check his study." Ana suggests.

"Make your move." Della urges her sister.

"Fine!" Ana barks at Della, picking up a bishop before placing it on the board.

"Ha! Wrong choice!" Della's voice is full of triumph already as I rush out of the living area. I stop across the wooden door of his study, hearing him yelling into the phone before a few things smash on the floor. I take a deep breath before opening the door. I lean against the wooden door after I closed it, carefully taking in the situation. I watch Troy burying his head in his hands. There are pieces of glass across the bookshelf and the smell of alcohol starts filling my nostrils. He's in a bad mood. In a very bad mood.

On Christmas Eve.

I sigh before I decide to make my way over to him. Drinking Scotch won't help with any issue. I stop next to him and sit down on his desk, causing him to look up. "What's wrong?" I ask him, brushing through his hair.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "They lost our transporter in Cambodia."

Oh no... "The one with the medication or the one with the food?"

"This one had a bit of everything on it!" he barks at me. "The medication, the blood infusions, the food, the clothes - everything!"

I bite my lip, "How did they lose it?"

"It got kidnapped."

"What?!"

"A clan stole it on the way to the camp. They want money in order to exchange it." he hits with his fist against the table, making me shake on it. "And I can't give them the money soon enough!"

I close my eyes. The many helpless people... the many souls, who might not make it through the night... the people who will die on Christmas Eve.

Suddenly, all I want to do is drink with him.

I stare at my helpless husband for a moment, sharing his pain. We are here in London - at the other end of the world. There is nothing we can do from here. We knew this would happen. I mean it already happened to us before but never on Christmas Eve. It's a whole new way of horror. "How many people can make it through the night with the resources the doctors have?"

"Maybe two. Definitely one." he breathes out, grabbing my hands. He kisses my hands as if I could ease his pain and frustration. I wish I could... I wish I could do something to help him.

"How many will die?"

"At least five. They need the blood and medication..." he shakes his head, "How dare they fucking play with people's lives!"

I squeeze his hand, "There's nothing we can do about it." The horrific truth.

"No, but it makes me so damn angry." he growls. I can see that in his body language. He wants to rip something apart. He is full of adrenaline and rage. I wish I could help him.

I sigh before I push the chair he's sitting in back and sit down on his lap. "We helped out at a soup kitchen today. We can't save the whole world, Troy." I fondle his cheek, causing his bright blue orbs to look straight into mine. I press my forehead against his, inhaling his scent for a moment before softly kissing him.

We can't save the whole world.

* * *

"Dad, this is Anastasia." I breathe out, pointing at Ana who is still sitting across Della at the chess table. Ana seems to have calmed down. She doesn't look nervous, although she knows she's going to meet a lot of new family member. My daughters are both so focused on the game that they completely didn't hear their grandpa coming in.

"Oh, she's wonderful, Gabi." His dark brown eyes soften as he sees them. "She seems to fit into your family."

"She does." I feel Troy approaching me and grab his hand the second he is next to me. I am even more nervous than Ana ever could be.

"Is she like Adaline?" No one's like Della, but we know what he means.

"Pretty close." I say with a smile on my lips. "She's attending Falkner with Della."

"That's good. So, Della has at least one friend at her school, even if she's her sister." he says with a nod.

Sister... the word still gives me goosebumps. "Ana has an eidetic memory and an IQ of 186."

"That's amazing..." he looks back at me. "They are simply breathtaking."

"Check mate!" Della announces over her win. She's grinning from one ear to another, looking just like her father. It's highly addictive.

Ana frowns at the game board and shakes her head, "Why didn't I see that coming?"

Della shrugs before looking over at us, "Grandpa!" she cries out, running over to him already. I watch him kneeing down before wrapping his arms around his granddaughter. I smile at them before looking at Ana. Her forest green eyes are watching the interaction between Della and their grandfather but just like with Lucas, she seems suspicious. I wonder if my father recalls any bad memories for her as well.

"Ana, come here." Troy says to her, encouraging her to come over. Slowly, Ana walks over to us. She stops across my father, eyeing him suspiciously. "This is Amelio Juan Montez, your grandfather."

"Hi, Ana."

She tilts her head to the side, "The name doesn't fit you."

My father laughs at her response, "Yes, I suppose so. Do you know what the name means?"

She nods, "Amelio means hard-working and Juan means God is merciful. I think neither of this is true. You seem very laid back, Mommy told me you live in a tiny village in Spain. As for the whole God thing..." she shrugs, "I don't believe it."

He licks his lips, "I think you and me will get along quite well." he smiles at her.

"Grandpa, you won't believe what we did today!" Della breathes out, interrupting the moment between her sister and their grandfather.

"What did you do, Della?" he looks at Adaline standing next to Ana.

"We went to a soup kitchen." she announces proudly.

I close my eyes, I think my father is not going to react the way she thinks. He's not going to be all for it.

"Really? Did you?" he asks surprised before staring at me. His brown eyes are sparkling in anger. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine." Ana answers back, "And it was my Christmas wish." she concretes her words.

"Your Christmas wish?" he asks her back shocked.

Ana nods, holding her head up high. "I wanted to give back to those in need."

He frowns at her, "Why?"

She takes a step back as if he slapped her. Her green eyes start filling with sadness and her lower lip starts to shake. Oh no... Her first Christmas and she's in tears.

"Amelio, maybe you should-" Troy stops as Ana wraps her arms around his waist. She's holding on to him. It's the first time she turns to him instead of me.

I look at Della and my father, who seems sorry. He opens his mouth to apologize but Della pulls on his hand instead, "Come, I want to show you our Christmas tree." she seems to sense that Ana needs a minute to herself. Perhaps Ana is good for Della's low EQ. Della seems much more sensitive to emotions ever since Ana came into our lives. It's a good thing.

I watch Della and my father walking away from us before kneeing down to face Ana. My little girl is still shaking and holding on to her father. "Everything's okay." I ensure her with a smile, fondling her back. Troy lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, still a bit shaky. She rests her chin on his shoulder as I gently strike her back. We stepped onto another mine.

And ruined her first Christmas with us.

"Ana..." Troy starts but stops as she starts tearing up. "Your grandfather didn't mean to hurt you."

She shakes her head, "I'm not... I'm not crying because of this."

I frown, she's not? "Why are you crying then, Sweetie?"

She lifts her head to look me in the eyes, "Because he hurt you."

I stop breathing for a moment and my feet stumble as I take a step back. She hit me with a wrecking ball again - the second time in one day. How is she doing this?

"He didn't hurt mommy." Troy whispers to her, tilting his head to watch her closer.

"Yes, he did." she insists, "He hurt you many, many times."

I want to say something, anything really... but I can't. There's a lump the size of a basketball in my throat and my stomach has knotted together. My hands are shaking and sweating at the same time. I feel sick and shocked. How the fuck is she seeing all of this?!

Her green eyes still stare at me. I can't lie to her. But I can't confirm what she says either. She's seven years old! She shouldn't know anything about abuse in any form!

But she does.

"It's in the past." I breathe out after a minute of staring at her. "It happened a long, long time ago." I finally give in. "I am no longer hurt. I forgave him. For everything he did." I reach out for her hand and carefully fondle her knuckles.

"But you are still afraid of him."

Just when I think she can't shock me more, she does. I gulp, "I love your grandpa very much." That's all I can say without giving her too much for a confirmation. "And I know he loves me, too. He loves you guys as well." I wipe away the tears from her face. "Very much." I add with a soft smile on my lips.

"Don't you like him?" Troy asks her in a soft voice.

Ana looks at him, "He seems nice and warm... and lovely." she looks back at me, "You forgave him..." she breathes out. I think she doesn't believe me. "I am not as merciful."

"What do you mean?" Troy asks her slowly.

"People are not meant to hurt other people. We should help each other, bring joy not pain." her forest orbs focus her father, "I can't forgive people who bring sadness to the world. I don't understand them."

How the hell can she be so wise? "Your grandfather doesn't bring any sadness to the world." I say to her, brushing through her blonde hair, "He makes us all very happy."

"He does?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Okay..." she nods before showing me her first smile since crying.

"All good?" Troy asks her.

"Yes, Daddy, all good." she answers, letting go of her father. I watch her turning around and walking away from us without another word.

"What the fuck was that?!" he breathes out shocked.

I look at him, "I think we should talk in the gym." We need a soundproof room for this conversation. I take his hand and lead him down the hallway until we stop at the gym. I open the door and let him in first before closing it again. The sun is shining through the floor to ceiling windows, creating a beautiful ray of light that fills the whole gym. I love this room. From the punching bag to the rowing machine, the treadmill and the free weights... I especially love my yoga and meditation corner. There's a huge mirror on a wall with a barre for Della's practice, but to be fair she stopped when she started taking lectures with Prof. Bell. So, maybe we should remove the barre and just leave the mirror that's covering the whole wall. Nevertheless, it's the perfect gym for us.

"Talk." he demands as my eyes still scan through the room.

I turn around and see him standing there with his crossed arms, letting his dominance shine through. I feel his presence giving me goosebumps as this invisible magnet starts pulling me closer to him. The heat inside of me rises as my blood starts singing. The pulse starts humming in my ears. This is why I became so addicted to him in the first place. This is why I had to have him. Why I had to make him mine. Why there's a ring wrapped around his left ring finger.

"Stop fucking me with your eyes and do as I say." his dark erotic voice shines through the humming of my pulse. "Gabriella," he says again and I look up into his dark blue orbs.

Oh, fuck the talking! I throw myself at him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Our tongues starts battling for a moment before he gives in. I feel his hands on my hips twisting me around so I crash against the wooden door. He presses his body against mine, making me feel his erection vibrating against my stomach. My fingers reach for his oxford shirt and I start pulling it out of his trousers. "Stubborn wife..." he hisses before kissing my neck. Moans start escaping my lips.

My hands open the button of his trousers and they fall off like they never belonged there in the first place. My thumbs hook into the waistband of his briefs as his brush up my legs. "I want to feel you before we talk." My voice is hoarse, clouded with my desire.

He grins against my lips before his hands move underneath my dress. Quickly, they pull down my panties. I pull down his briefs, mirroring his grin. He picks me up and I hook my ankles behind his steel hard butt. Within one smooth thrust he has shoved himself balls deep in me. I let out a cry full of arousal, enjoying this feeling too much. I've craved him too badly. I always crave him, deep deep inside of me...

* * *

I check my hair in the mirror, fixing the strands that got messed up. My cheeks are rosy and my eyes are sparkling from the satisfaction. I look exactly how I feel like. He places his hands on my shoulders and I feel another rush coming over me. The way our bodies react to one another is amazing. I wrap my fingers around his wrists, looking at his reflection. He looks as breathtaking as always.

"And now spill." He says into my eyes.

I sigh and let go of his wrists before turning around. "There's not much to tell. Ana has those moments. Sometimes she just knows things." I shrug, "Like the thing with Luc."

He narrows his eyes at me, "There's more."

Shit. "No."

"No?" He wraps his hands around my waist and squeezes me softly.

"Well, she sort of did it with Jack today." I give in. "And according to him, to the others at the soup kitchen as well."

"So, that was what you guys were whispering about when I came?"

I nod and place my palms against his hard chest, "Yes. But that's all. Really." I have to pull out my best acting skills. I cannot tell him about Saint Petersburg. This has to stay between my daughter and me. I have to protect his heart from more damage as I nearly destroyed it the last time.

He stares at me and I feel his bright blue orbs burning through me. My stomach twists into a huge knot and for a second I think I'm going to throw up. "Good." He says and kisses me softly.

* * *

"The salads and sides are here!" my brother's voice fills my ears as I get out the plates from the cupboards.

"Hi there, super mom!" Ryan greets me with a smile before placing the dishes on the kitchen island.

I turn around and pull him into a hug. "I am starving."

He chuckles, "Lucas called you guys?"

I nod, "Yep."

He shakes his head, "Who would have thought that Miley would be going into labour on Christmas Eve? I mean, Christmas Eve, really?! That's like the worst birthday ever!"

I laugh out loud at his words, "Ryan, you shouldn't be so materialistic."

"Oh, you're one to talk to! Look at this house, that Valentino dress and your left ring finger." he narrows his eyes at me.

I might be surrounded by wealth, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve it. The true wealth however is giggling and chatting in the living area. My family is the biggest wealth I could ever wish for. "Well, at least I did something altruistic today."

"Really? Like what?"

"I went to a soup kitchen this noon."

"I'm sorry, what?!" Ryan asks me shocked. "You went to a soup kitchen?"

I nod, "With Della, Ana and Troy."

"Wow, and you guys served food the whole noon?"

"Only about two hours." I bite my lip, "But it felt really good."

"That's wonderful." he breathes out before pulling me into another hug.

"It was Ana's Christmas wish." I whisper into his ear as I wrap my arms around him. "She wanted to give back to those in need. Because she feels like a princess in here."

"To be fair, I'd feel like a prince if I grew up here, too." he adds, making me smile. "So, will this become a tradition now?"

I nod as I let go of him, "Definitely. I want to do this as often as possible."

"I caught her playing with Amelio and Della in the living room." he smiles at me, "They seem to get along."

Thank God! "They had a rough start."

"Like with Luc?"

I shake my head, "Worse."

"How much?"

"She cried." I bite my lip.

"Oh no..."

"We calmed her down. She was fine in the end."

"But she seems to like him now."

"She wasn't crying because he scared her... She was crying because she felt the pain he used to make me feel."

"What?" he asks me shocked. I am well aware of how crazy this sounds.

My fingers wrap around the edge of the marble kitchen counter. "She has this third eye or seventh sense or something like that." I shrug, "She tends to... I don't know, see and know of things she shouldn't."

"Like your abuse?"

I nod, "That would be one thing."

"What else has she said to you?"

I shake my head, "No, I can't tell you about those."

He sighs, "I'm your bother. I won't judge."

"It's not about being judged. What she said... no one knows." I feel chills going down my spine as my mind unwillingly wanders back to that cathedral in Saint Petersburg.

"Are you the only one whom she's been doing those kind of things to?"

I shrug, "She sort of did it at the soup kitchen today. But so far, it's mainly me..." I don't dare to mention Luc.

He nods, "Well, you guys seem to have a very special connection."

"Sometimes it scares the shit out of me, Ry. This girl knows me better than I do." But at the same time it makes me love her even more. "Earlier she said that Miley and Lucas won't come. She was so certain of it and wanted me to call you guys to pick up the side dishes."

Ryan frowns, "She knew?"

"She knew it before any of us knew, Ryan! I think before Miley and Luc even knew themselves."

"Wow... that's deep shit."

I chuckle at his words, "You think?!" I tilt my head to the side, making him laugh as well.

"I bet you didn't thought of that when you signed that adoption form."

I bite my lip, maybe I should have seen it coming.

"What?"

"One of the social workers at the orphanage warned me about Ana. She said that Ana pulled those stunts before. It was why the kids called her a witch and it was part of why she was always so alone."

"Fuck and your bells didn't shrill at that?!"

I look behind him and see Ana laughing with Della in the living area. I feel my heart doing backflips in my chest and my stomach is floated with butterflies that go wild. Troy and my father are chatting with Kelsi. I shake my head, "I love my daughter. Della's a genius and Ana's, too. I knew we would face a challenge raising two geniuses. I knew this would get tough..."

"And now you have some kind of magic shit going on as well."

I shake my head before looking back at him, "It's not magic shit. She's just hyper sensitive or something."

"What does Troy say to all of this? Does he even know?"

"Yes, I told him earlier."

"Over a month after your adoption." Ryan points out, shaking his head slightly.

I roll my eyes. "He's suspicious, but he tends to just take it the way it comes. She's our daughter. We love her no matter what."

* * *

We all sit around the huge mahogany table in our dinning room with only two chairs that are empty. While it does feel weird to not have the whole family here, I don't feel sad. Miley and Lucas are experiencing their very own Christmas miracle.

Over all, Christmas Eve seems to be going quite well. Ana didn't cry another time and seems to really like Diana and Shailene. Both Bolton women adore her. We all adore her. Ana also finished her plate - the first time since she became a part of our family.

"Okay, time for Christmas presents!" Ryan says, clapping into his hands. Both of our children start beaming from within. Christmas presents... Ana never got one. "Who's ready to unpack?"

"Me!" they both scream out before rising from their chairs and following Ryan into the wide living area where the Christmas tree is.

Diana chuckles as her eyes are glued to the spot where Ana and Della were just a second ago. "She's so lovely!" she breathes out before looking back at me.

I know, I am glowing with pride and love for that little girl - and my husband's as well. She might have only been with us for a few weeks, but I can't imagine my life without her. "She is." I agree in a whisper before my lips curl into a smile. I hear Della and Ana ripping their gifts open which they got from Ryan and Kelsi.

"Mom, Dad, come here! This is so cool!" I hear Della calling us. Her voice is filled with joy.

"We're coming!" Troy yells back before we all rise from our chairs. Shailene, Diana and Kelsi all pick up their wine glasses, which are still full before following us into the living area.

"Look!" Della says grinning before showing my what she's holding in her hands. It's a prescription bottle coffee mug with the word hot chocolate on it. "This is so cool!"

I laugh at the gift before looking at Ryan and Kelsi, "Very clever."

Troy smiles as well before looking at Della, "Did you thanked him?"

Ryan waves with his hand while nodding, "With a huge hug. We're all good."

"What about you? What did you get, Ana?" I ask before kneeing down across her. She's grinning as well.

"I got a really nice framed print." she announces proudly.

"Really? What kind of print?" Shailene asks her.

Ana turns around the wooden frame, "An abstract vertebrae watercolor print." It is drawn in blue and grey. It looks lovely and like a very thoughtful gift considering the geniuses here.

I can see Shai's eyes widening before looking at Ryan, "A vertebrae?!"

He shrugs, "It was Kelsi's idea."

"And it was a very good one. Thank you very much." Ana says to Kelsi before hugging her. "I really like it. Can we hang it up in my room right now?"

"How about you unpack the gifts from the others as well?" Troy chuckles.

"Okay, my turn!" Diana says smiling before picking up her two wrapped gifts from under the Christmas tree. "This one's for you." she gives Della her gift, "And that's for you." Ana smiles as she receives her gift.

Della opens her gift first. "Modern Chess Strategy." she reads out the title of the book before looking at Ana, "Try to beat me after I've read that."

"Della," Troy reminds her.

"Thank you grannie Diana." she wraps her tiny arms around Diana's waist.

"You're welcome."

Ana unwraps her gift and I watch her eyes widen as she finds out what she got from her grandmother. "An Arduino kit?" she breathes out smiling. Clearly, she's blown away. "Thank you so much!" she wraps her arms around Diana without her being able to answer.

"You're welcome." she whispers.

"I got something for both of you. Actually, the three of us..." she trails off before handing them an envelope.

Ana looks over Della's shoulder as she opens the envelope. "A voucher for going to the L'Hemisfèric!"

"I thought we could visit Valencia in the next year for a weekend." she smirks at them.

"Thank you!" they both wrap their arms around Shailene. She seems to have nailed it as well.

"L'Hemisfèric?" My Dad asks me frowning in a whisper.

"A planetarium in Valencia. We've been meaning to go for months, but couldn't make it yet."

"You're allowing them to go to Valencia?"

I roll my eyes at my father's question. "They are going with Shailene. Their aunt. I trust her. They'll be fine."

"If you say so." he whispers back before clapping into his hands, "The best comes last!" with that he walks over to our girls. He picks up the last two remaining wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree and hands them over. "Merry Christmas."

Ana unwraps her's first this time. He got her coloring books. "Thank you very much." she smiles politely, but doesn't hug him. She's still a bit hesitant.

"You're welcome."

Della unwraps her gift and frowns, "A doll?" The disappointment and confusion is clear in her voice. Clearly, she's not into this.

He nods, "Something normal apart from this craziness you got."

"Grandpa," Della sighs before placing her free hand on her hip. Uh-ho, this is going to end bad. "I am a seven year old with an IQ of 190. My brain doesn't know what to do with _a doll_."

"Adaline," Troy's voice has a warning undertone that gives us all chills.

"I mean, thank you for the gift, grandpa, I really appreciate. it." she says with a smile on her lips before hugging him.

"I got you chocolate, too." he whispers. "A chocolate Santa. For both of you."

 _Sugar._ There was only one thing that could have made it worse and that was gifting them sugar. Plain, white crystal sugar.

"Grandpa-"

"Thank you very much." Ana steps in with a smile on her lips.

"We got you something as well." Troy says, trying to ease the tension between Della and her grandfather. Both seven year olds look at us.

"First of all, we thought it'd be nice to watch polar lights in Iceland in January." I announce smiling at them.

"Yes! Finally! I wanted to do that for so long!" Della starts jumping up and down, "This is so cool! Isn't it cool, Ana?"

Ana nods grinning at us, "Very cool!"

"And because we didn't know what you wanted for Christmas, Ana, we built you an atelier." Troy finishes with a small smile on her lips.

I watch Ana's mouth falling open while Della's face is neutral. She wouldn't like it, but I was hoping Ana might. "No!" Ana breathes out shocked.

"Yes." I grin back at her.

"Where?" Della asks us.

"Come!" I hold out my hands and they walk over to us. Wrapping my fingers around their palms, we walk down the hallway. We walk pass Troy's study, the indoor pool, four guest rooms, the library and the staircase that leads downstairs to our theatre before stopping at the last door on the right.

"Okay, close your eyes." Troy says to them, his hand on the doorknob. Both girls close their eyes before Troy opens the door. The smell of oil paint starts filing my nostrils as I walk into the room, pulling both of our girls into the atelier. There are huge wooden tables in the middle of the room. The french windows let enough light in to work during the day. Brushes and pencils are held together in silver tins. There are even blocks of modelling clay and loam so the girls can work with their hands. There's an oven for the loam work to harden and blank canvas as well as paper in various sizes in drawers.

"Can we look?" Della's bouncing with her knees. She's excited although it's not her gift.

I can hear the other family members walking in as well, their eyes scanning the room. It's a pretty epic atelier we created with our interior designer here.

"Yes." Troy says.

"Wow!" Della's eyes are wide open as she scans the room. "This is all for us?"

"Correct."

Ana is silent as her forest green eyes look at every single detail in this room - her atelier. I don't know if she doesn't like it or feels just overwhelmed.

"This is epic!" Kelsi's as blown away as our two seven year olds.

"It really is pretty cool." Shailene agrees.

"Palace vibes!" Ryan sings into my ear.

I chuckle at his words, "Oh shut up!" I say and hit him slightly.

"No, seriously, this is amazing."

"I know." I say before looking at Ana again. She's staring at the wall across her. We've hung up the drawings she made so far. There's the one from our first night, there's one from Buckingham Palace, a portrait of Troy and a drawing of a chess board. All pretty epic.

Diana walks over to Ana and takes a closer look at the pencil drawings, "Did you draw those, Ana?"

Ana's silent but she nods before turning around. Her forest green eyes are glistering with tears that start forming in her eyes.

"Ana," I breathe out before storming over to her. Oh no, she doesn't like it after all. I knee down to her. Without a word, she wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you very much." she whispers into my left ear, "I never even dreamed of such a life."

I feel tears building in my eyes as well and I gulp down the golfball in my throat, "You're very welcome. Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy." she kisses my cheek.

* * *

I snuggle deeper into my husband's chest as we lay down on the couch in the living room. His fingers are brushing through my curls while mine are running over his wedding band. Della is playing scrabble with Diana and Shailene while Kelsi, Ryan, my Dad and Ana are watching a Christmas movie in our very own theatre downstairs. It gives us a moment for ourselves - for us as a couple.

"Gabi?"

"Hm?"

"I have something for you." He starts in a whisper.

I frown before I lift my head from his chest to have a better view of his face. "In eight years we have never given each other gifts on Christmas." I start reminding him, trying to ease my guilt.

"Well, it's not a gift per se. It's more like a suggestion... Something I think you're going to like."

I frown at his words, "Something you think I'm going to like?"

He nods as he runs his forefinger over my lips, "Yes." His blue eyes stare back at me.

"What is it?"

"How does..." he stops at my face expression, "How does Bolton Foundation sound?"

"B-Bolton Foundation?" I echo his words, not knowing what exactly he wants to tell me with those words. "For what?"

"For Aching Hearts and the many charity organisations that will follow. For supporting orphanages all over the world. For helping homeless people. For finally opening the mental clinic we talked about for the last four years in Swansea. For, I don't know, help build water resources in Africa or make education a priority there - even for girls. For local help and for global help. For all these humanitarian purposes... I thought we could have them all under one roof... under-"

"Bolton Foundation." I whisper with tears in my eyes. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Yes. What do you think?"

I nod because even if I tried, I wouldn't find the right words.

"Good, because I have the papers already done. All that is left to do is for you to sign it."

"You're amazing." I shake my head in disbelief. He's a dream come true. "I love you."

He grins, "I'm glad you like my idea."

* * *

A vibrating sound wakes me up in the middle of the night. It takes me a moment to remember where I am. I growl as I lift myself and carefully detangle myself from my husband's embrace. We decided to stay in the living room in case Luc might call us. Because we both knew if we went upstairs, we'd fall straight asleep. The Christmas tree is still lit and the fire is crackling in the fireplace. I reach out to grab the ringing phone from the coffee table. I see Lucas's face on my screen before picking up, "Welcome to Daddy-world." I greet him with a tired smile on my lips. "I'm very happy for you." I would sound and feel even happier - if it weren't for the late hour.

"He's here. 6 pounds and 19.8 inches long." his happiness fires me up.

"Wow, he's tall..." I breathe out as I get off of the couch. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. He was born 47 minutes and 32 seconds ago."

Born on Christmas Day. I yawn as I walk over to the glass facade in our living room. The stars are shining brightly and snow has covered the backyard. It's freezing out there but cozy warm in here. I love the winter. "What's his name?"

"Liam Matthew James Bolton."

I smile, "I love his name." I brush through my curls as I yawn, "Is Miley asleep?"

"Yes, they both are. I just wanted to give you guys a quick call."

"Alright, I let the others know in the morning." I yawn again. "Shall we come and visit you guys?"

"No, I think we need a little time to adjust... I'll let you know when we're ready for visitors."

"Take your time, enjoy every single second... Because one day you're going to wake up and wonder where the hell time has gone by."

He chuckles, "Okay, I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy." I say with a smirk on my lips before hanging up. I turn around and watch my husband sleeping on the couch. His six foot three god-like body is stretched out on the grey couch as his chest lifts and sinks in regular intervals. God, I love this man. I love every single inch of this man. I bite my lip as my eyes slowly dance down his body. He's wearing a black shirt with black joggers that hang loosely on his hips. It's easy to look sexy in a suit, but he even looks sexy in lounge wear - maybe even sexier. I feel the heat inside of me rising as I slowly walk over to him. Softly, I let my fingertips run over his bare left arm before moving up to his chin, "Wake up, my love." I whisper as my hand fondles his cheek.

With a smile on his lips, I watch my husband stirring before he opens his eyes. "Hi there..." he greets me as he wraps his hand around my wrist. He kisses my knuckles before pulling me down to him on the couch. Our tongues entwine as I return his kiss. His hand moves underneath my shirt, moving up my spine. I feel my body coming to life and forget about all the fatigue. My nerves start reacting to his touch, having their throbbing center between my legs. He makes me want him so easily... My hands slowly move down form his hair, striking his arm before finding the waistband of his joggers. His cock is as ready as my pussy. As he lets go of my lips to give us some air, I forget where we are for a moment. I feel his breath clashing against my face as we both catch our breaths. Our lips touch, but neither of us says a word. "We're in the living room." I breathe out, slowly realizing where we are and what we're about to do.

"I don't give a shit." he bites into my lower lip, creating an echo in my throbbing pussy.

I moan into his mouth. "We can't fuck here." I remind him slowly, well aware of my sleeping father, brother and his girlfriend out of the sudden. They are all sleeping in guest rooms down the hall.

He growls before lifting himself and me with him by holding me on my waist. He stretches out his legs on the couch as I bestride him. I kiss him, trying to make this compromise a little easier for him. "I need you inside of me." I breathe into his right ear before kissing my way down to his neck. I can feel his hand pushing my back further into his chest. "Deep, deep inside of me." I rub my throbbing pussy against his hard-on, feeling it clearly through the cloth.

He growls in response before rising out of the sudden. Before I know what's happening, I am hanging head down over his right shoulder as he starts walking. "What are you doing?" I ask him as he carries me through the foyer. We start walking up the left staircase with our framed photo wall. We already added this year's Christmas photo with the four of us and a few from our wedding anniversary which we celebrated on French Cay as always.

"You've reached my limit, Mrs. Bolton." his voice is hoarse due to his arousal. "And now, I'm going to reach yours."

I feel a rush of excitement running through my body as we walk down the hallway that leads to our master bedroom - to our fucking room. He's carrying me with ease and we're walking really fast. He is as addicted to me as I am to him. The heat inside of me rises as we finally reach our bedroom. I watch Troy locking the door before heading straight into our dressing room. He picks up a dark grey silk tie from his side of the closet before reaching for the golden key and unlocking the door of our playroom. His hand switches on the lights before his foot kicks the door close. I expect him to let me down, but to my surprise he doesn't. Aren't I heavy at all? I mean, he's walking around like I am five pounds light. Finally, he lets me down on the bed. "You woke me up to fuck you?" he asks me, his dark blue orbs glittering more than the diamonds of my wedding bands in the sun.

Well, actually I woke him up to tell him his brother has become a daddy, but then... "Yes." I whisper back.

He grins at my answer although he knew it would be this way. "Give me your wrists."

I show him my wrists and watch him tying them together with the silk dark grey tie. "Lay down." he orders, being in his full element. Just five minutes ago he was fast asleep.

I lay down on the bed and feel him pulling my arms above my head. I stretch my neck and see him tying the ends of the silk tie on the brass gutter that's functioning as a headboard. So, that's why he wanted that gutter... He yanks off my shorts and panties before his hands roll up my shirt. "You've teased me, Mrs. Bolton and now I'm going to tease you." he whispers into my ear before covering my vision with the rolled shirt. "The whole night." he adds before he starts kissing his way down my upper body. I pull on the tie, wanting to touch my husband as badly as he wants to touch me.

"The whole fucking night..." he kisses my mounds making me cry out in pleasure.

* * *

 **Christmas in the Bolton household. What do you think? Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ready to meet your cousin?" Troy asks our girls with a grin on his face.

"Yes." Della says as Ana rings the door bell of Luc's and Miley's home in Kensington. It's the first time we meet Liam Matthew James Bolton and I'm excited, but nervous as well.

Lucas opens the door immediately, looking exhausted and happy at the same time.

"Where's he?" Della asks him without hugging him.

"I'm sorry, but don't I get a hug from each of you?" he asks them, kneeing down before they wrap their arms around him. Ana has seemed to have lost her hesitation towards Lucas. That's good. It lifts a huge weight off of my chest.

"So, where is he now?!" Della asks as he releases them out of his hug. Eagerly, both Bolton girls take off their shoes.

Lucas rolls his emerald colored orbs at them, "Living room with his Mom." Della and Ana have rushed by him at the first two words, being the energy bundles they usually are.

"How are you?" I ask him as I walk over the doorsill. I place the gift bag on the round table with a vase filled with white lilies. "Some things we wish we had with Della." I explain as his glance rests on the bag.

He opens his mouth to respond but instead a yawn comes out. "Sleepy." he answers before hugging me, "But also full of love."

"Best feeling in the world, isn't it?" Troy asks his little brother as he closes the front door behind himself.

"You bet it is." Luc agrees with him.

"You should get used to the little sleep, it won't change for a while." I say as I get out of my heels.

"How old was Della when she slept her first night through?"

"Twenty six weeks and three days old." we answer out of one mouth. It was a night we will never forget. It was the first time we slept through and it was also the first time we decided to have another child. And now, over seven years later, we finally do.

"Any tips?" he asks us as we walk down the long hallway that leads to the living room.

"Don't call Mom, she drove me nuts the last time." Troy answers, placing his hand on Luc's shoulder. Suddenly, Diana's voice starts filling my ears. "How the hell have you guys grown so much already? I just saw you a week and a half ago!"

I stop in the hallway, seeing her arms wrapped tightly around her grandchildren. She looks so full of happiness and love that my heart starts doing backflips in my chest.

"I already made that mistake." Lucas whispers to us, causing us to chuckle.

"Gabriella," Diana's emerald colored orbs spot me standing in the doorway and I walk over to her before hugging her. "I think we should see each other weekly now. Those two grow so fast!"

I chuckle, "I think you're quite busy here with your newest grandchild."

Her orbs sparkle at my words and she smiles before she sees her older son behind me. "Troy," she has her arms wrapped around his strong body faster than he can protest.

"Don't drive those two mad, okay? Give them a break if they need it."

"I've been going on walks through Kensington Park with Liam already."

"I meant a break from you." he adds with a cocky smile on his lips as his mother releases him from her embrace.

She hits against his chest, "I'm just trying to be the supportive grandmother here. Really if..." her voice fades in my ears as I see Miley walking in with her son resting against her chest. The week and a half old baby boy is quietly sleeping. He's so small... and so beautiful. I gulp as I slowly force my eyes to move up to my sister-in-law. Miley's blonde hair is held up by a hair tie in a messy bun. Her dark blue eyes are blood shot and there are bags under her eyes. She looks tired, even more than Luc, but she's also glowing from deep within. I feel my heart tightening in my chest for a second as I allow myself to feel the pain this image causes. I gulp and force myself to put on a smile.

"He's so small!" Della says as Miley knees down to show them their cousin. Suddenly, little Liam moves, slowly waking up from his nap. He starts stretching his limbs and makes noises we can't understand.

"Can we touch him?" Ana asks Miley, who nods. Softly, Ana strikes his right hand. "Hi Liam, I'm Ana..." her forest green eyes look closely at him before looking back at her aunt, "He's really cute."

"Of course, he's cute. We're designed to find him cute so we don't eat him." Della rolls her eyes at Ana's statement.

Ana glances at her before placing a hand on her hip. She opens her mouth to say something.

"How about we go and draw Liam a few pictures?" Diana steps in, stopping the quarrel before it starts. She holds out both of her hands and Della as well as Ana grab each one. I watch them walking out of the living room before my eyes see Miley walking over to us.

"He's perfect." I say with a soft smile as my eyes rest on Liam. I refuse myself to feel any jealousy or pain, instead I force myself to feel happy for them.

"He's not so perfect in the nights." Miley admits with a yawn leaving her lips. "Or when he pukes all over me like he did just a moment ago." She says before lifting him off of her chest. "I have to go change. Can you hold him for a moment?" Surprisingly, she hands him over to my husband instead of her's. Without hesitation, Troy takes Liam out of her hands and holds the baby boy close to him. "I need to talk to you for a second." she says to Lucas and they leave us alone in the living room. I feel the ache in my chest starting again as I look at him. I wish I could give him another baby so badly. I wish he was able to hold our baby instead of his nephew.

There's a smile on his lips as he stares at Liam, "He's so beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes." I whisper back, desperately wanting to ease the pain in my chest. I knew this would be hard for me, but I didn't think it'd be so easy for Troy. He seems to be perfectly fine with not having any more biological children. Me on the other side... I am anywhere near being fine. I turn my head around, I can't see this without being in tears. It's just a matter of seconds until they start rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey," I feel his hand on my back and I take a deep breath to calm down, "are you alright?"

I nod, gathering myself together. I can't break down in tears here. "Yes." I say after giving myself another moment.

"Are you sure?"

I turn around and put on a brave face, "Yes. See? No emotional break down."

He licks his lips, "I had no idea it would be this hard for you..."

I shrug it off, "It's okay. Really, it is. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't expect to be close to tears as well... But I guess, I just have to accept that we will never have a baby of our own again."

"My angel," his hand touches my face, his blue eyes full of regret.

"I'm okay." Liam has fallen asleep against his chest again. This picture breaks my heart but there's nothing I can do to change it. We've tried and tried... and finally, we've let go. I look down at my nephew in law and smile. "He's wonderful." I say, closing the topic my way.

* * *

I strip out of my clothes and throw them on the bathroom floor. I just want to wash the last few hours off of me. With shaking hands, I open the door of the shower. I close it, turn on the shower and let the icy cold water run down my skin. My body's on fire, there's a burning pain coming from my heart that spreads to my fingertips and toes. I can see goosebumps forming on my skin for a moment before they disappear. I close my eyes and let the water wash away the fake smiles, the fake happiness and allow myself to let go. Just for a minute, I let down the walls I held up the whole day. Tears start running down my cheeks, creating black drops on the floor of the shower from the mascara that was coating my lashes. I start sobbing as the pain starts ripping me apart from inside. I thought I was okay. I thought I had finally figured out how to live with the situation of never getting pregnant again... and then something like today throws me completely off the rack and I fall back into that hole I thought I had climbed out of. My lungs start burning from the tears and sobs and I welcome the coldness that surrounds me. The last hours were so hard... so excruciating. The cold water drops feel like needles stabbing into my heart. The sharp pain over washes me again and again. Suddenly, the weight on my shoulders feels too much. Everything feels too much! My body is functioning, but my soul is full of hurt. It's a kind of pain I don't know how to deal with. A pain I don't know how to live with. A pain I won't be able to just box up again and try to forget about... It's so bad that I don't know how to recover from this. I won't be able to put on a brave face towards my family. I won't be able to smile and pretend like noting happened. I have... I have no idea how to move on from this. I feel more broken than ever. I feel more pain than ever. I feel so torn apart. I want to scream, scream it all out, but my lips remain shut. My body remains still. My lungs keep breathing, keep burning... I keep living, but I feel dead inside.

I wince as I suddenly feel his large hands on my stomach. They feel as hot as our stove tops on my icy cold skin. I didn't hear him coming into the bathroom. His arm circles around my waist, holding me close. He must feel the icy cold water, but he doesn't make a move to change the water temperature. I don't know how long he has been standing there, watching me pour my emotions out like there's no tomorrow. I feel like I'm choking, slowly loosing air. It feels so hard to breathe. It's so hard to be this close to him when I feel so lonely at the same time. I hate myself for not being able to give him what he wants the most. I hate seeing him in pain and I hate that I am the reason for it. So, we just stand there, me giving into my emotions and him, trying to ease my pain.

I feel his body warmth in my back, his hard-on is pressing into lower back. "I can't..." I breathe out, hearing my scratchy voice.

"I know. Ignore it." He whispers before his right hand reaches out and changes the water temperature to hot. I shiver as the hot water starts running down my body. My body reacts with goosebumps again, but this time they disappear even faster. Another wave of needles stabbing me rushes through me, but it doesn't hurt as much. Steam starts rising, covering the glass wall and door of our shower. I let the running water be the only noise. The consistency of the sound is soothing. I need this silence. I need to feel this pain. I need to let myself feel so miserable, but I hate that he sees me like this.

"How long have you been watching me?" I ask him after half of an eternity of silence between us.

He wraps with other arm around my chest, holding me as close as possible to him. "Long enough to see how you truly feel." He buries his nose in the nape of my neck and inhales deeply.

I start to feel numb out of the sudden. The hot water above me, his warming body behind me... and I feel nothing. All the pain, the encrusting ache I just felt a moment ago, disappears until there's nothing left. I don't feel hurt, I don't feel attraction, I don't feel gratitude... I don't even feel love for my husband or children. I feel nothing.

And I'm more afraid of myself than I've ever been.

He still holds me close, wanting me to know that he's there for me. But he can't reach me here. Here in the darkest place of my heart, the hole that I created because I pushed and pressured us to have another baby. A hole that was created when I lost our baby three and a half years ago. The baby he will never find out about, the secret I have buried so deeply in my heart that I thought my mind would have forgotten about it. But it didn't. The pain feels just like it did when I miscarried. It's cruel and excruciating. The pain is there like an old friend, greeting me by embracing my heart with its cold arms. I shiver in his arms again and he holds me even tighter. I feel my chest rising as air starts filling my lungs, slowly the emotions start awakening inside of me again. The pain decreases while love and gratitude starts increasing again. The door to the darkest part of my heart shuts close and I lock it with seven seals. My moment of letting go has gone. It faded as quickly as it over washed me.

My fingertips start prickling as I slowly lift my hands before I wrap my fingers around his arms. I lean back against his strong torso and inhale deeply. The hot water runs down my face as I tilt my head back, washing away the remaining tears. I'm okay... I am okay.

Slowly, my fingers dance down his forearms until I feel his fingers. Carefully, I unwrap them from my waist and left upper arm before turning around. My heart responds with an ache as I face my husband. I thought I had it bad, when he is much worse. I gulp as I see his grey orbs that I filled with more pain than I could ever feel. I take a deep breath before cupping his face, carefully fondling his cheeks. He shared not less tears than me. "You shouldn't cry for my pain..." I whisper as a blurry curtain of tears starts covering my eyes as well.

He gulps, "I hate causing you pain."

I shake my head, "No, this is not your fault."

He nods, "Yes it is. I shouldn't have pushed you to visit Luc and Miley. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you when you were hesitant at first. I should have known it was going to be hard for you. I should have respected you more and I'm sorry I didn't."

I wipe away his tears as mine start running down as well, "I didn't expect it to be so hard as well. But I also know that this was unavoidable. It would have happen sooner or later. And I rather have it now and be able to deal with it my way as private as possible, than have this in a situation I can't have any control over..." I let my forefinger run over his closed lips. They feel so soft beneath my fingertips. "But I'm okay now."

"You're not okay." his voice sounds broken. He lifts his left hand to hold me by my neck. "You're not okay." he repeats in a whisper.

"I am." I insist, "I've had my moment. I've let go. Now I've boxed it all up again. I'm okay..." I feel the platinum wedding band in the back of my neck.

"I'm here for you." He stares deeply into my eyes, giving me more comfort than I ever thought he could.

"And I'm here for you." I promise him, pressing my forehead against his.

* * *

"Mom, can you please go a little slower?" Della asks me as I drag her and her sister through the hallway of Bolton's Enterprises.

"Yes, please? My feet already hurt." Ana supports her sister.

"I am late for a meeting with your father." I mumble as I feel the heat inside of my reaching an all new high. God, when was the last time I felt this horny?!

I stop at Lucy's desk, causing the blue eyed woman to look up. "Mrs. Bolton, I didn't knew you were-"

"Is he free?" I ask, letting go of my daughters hands.

"I thought she has an appointment with him." Ana mumbles to Della.

I look down at my girls, "You guys sit down."

"Yeah, sure. Just in a phone conference." Lucy points to the door, "If you would just wait-" I tear the door to his office open without listening to another word of his assistant. I stand in the doorway, watching my husband with his long lean legs and strong arms that are covered by an navy colored Armani suite standing at the windows, looking at London's skyline. I close the door and lock it just to be safe. My eyes trace down my six foot three tall man as he doesn't seem to have noticed me. He continues talking to the caller on the other end of the line in fluent Arabic. My hands start sweating and my legs start moving without my command. I am beyond just horny. I need to fuck him. Now.

I stop next to him, causing him to turn around in amazement. He smiles at me as he listens to the caller on the other end of the line in patience. I stare him down, hoping to send him my message. I want him to end the call. End. The. Fucking. Call.

But my husband doesn't seem to understand. I start kissing his neck as my fingers start opening the buttons of his white oxford shirt. As soon as I have revealed his abs, I start kissing his upper body while my hands quickly open his belt and button of his trousers. I tear them down with his briefs, revealing what I wanted the whole last two hours. It drove me nuts. The thought of fucking him drove me nuts. My mind kept circling around this scene again and again... and brought me here.

"End the call." I whisper to my husband before lowering to my knees. He's already ready for me. If he won't end it, I will have to make him. Carefully, I start massaging his length, feeling his cock vibrating from my touch. He starts talking faster as my tongue starts running up and down his length. Good, it's working. But not fast enough. My fingers massage his balls as my lips embrace his length. Slowly, my tongue dances around the tip of his cock, hopefully giving him the last impulse. I swear, if he doesn't end the call right now, I will throw his phone out of the window. I can hear him saying goodbye to the caller before dropping his phone to the floor as his mouth lets out a deep growl. Finally.

I pull back and want to rise to my full length, but his hand on my head stops me. "Oh no, I came here to fuck you, not to give you a blow job." I say before rising to my full length. I place my hand on my hip to support my position, but it causes him only to smirk.

"You just made me make a thirteen billion dollar deal." he says to me. "When I only wanted to pay ten."

I roll my eyes at him, "Like I give a shit about your deals."

He wraps his fingers around my hips before picking me up and sitting me on his desk. "You should because you made me angry."

"Angry?" I ask him back, fondling his sexy butt with my heel. "Let me fuck it out of you then."

He chuckles before a grin appears on his lips, "You are a dream come true." His hands slowly travel up my inner thighs before finding my pulsing pussy. There's surprise in my eyes. "No panties?"

I shake my head as his fingers enter my channel. I tilt my head hack as he starts massaging me. Deep moans start escaping my lips as I feel the orgasm building already. Just as I reach my high, he withdraws his fingers. He presses his forehead against mine, smirking at his power over me.

"Fuck me please." I beg him, locking my heels behind his lower back. I feel his hard-on rubbing against my throbbing pussy.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply before opening them again. There's a dark glitter in his sapphire blue orbs. His hands move up my naked thighs before he digs his fingers into my hips. "Say that again."

I let my fingers travel up his arms, "Fuck me, husband." I whisper, seeing the clear effect I have on him. His hands start unwrapping my legs from his lower back before he lifts my body off of his desk. He twists me around before opening the zipper of my black dress. He stripes it down my shoulders and it falls down to a pile beneath me. "You want it hard?" His voice is a whisper in my ear that sets off my darkest desires.

"Yes." I say back, my voice sounding hoarse.

He spreads my legs with his before softly pushing my upper body against the window. Without a warning he starts thrusting into me with full force, making my body crash against the cold window glass. I cry out in arousal, this was exactly what I wanted. He starts moving faster, growling behind me. My hands finds his hips and I dig my nails into his flesh as he moves his hips. I start meeting his hips, hearing him growl as well. Sweats starts running down our bodies as we move in this union. "Harder!" I demand in a breath. He speeds up, reaching my climax faster than expected. I cry out his name as I come all around his cock. I feel him pumping into me even harder as I still fly through paradise. He comes in a loud growl and I feel him giving me almost my second high in less than a minute. God, this was so good. Exactly what I wanted.

He kisses the nape of my neck before gliding out of me. I feel his hot seed running down my legs as my heart is still racing. He twists my body around again and presses his forehead against mine. I close my eyes as I enjoy his hot breath clashing against my face. He kisses me softly as if he wanted to tell me he enjoyed it not less than me. "Another round?" He asks me, brushing through my hair.

"Yes." I whisper back. And another one... and another one. "I want you so badly it hurts."

He kisses me quickly again before getting out of his jacket and Oxford shirt. "I know that feeling all too well, my angel." He opens his silver tie and throws it on the floor next to his other clothes. He gets out of his shoes, socks and pants, standing across me the way God built him. I lick my lips as my eyes travel down the muscles that form his body. I am the luckiest woman in the world. The heat inside of me rises and my breath quickens. I definitely want another round. Suddenly, he moves but to my surprise he turns around. I watch him picking up his phone before pressing a button, "Lucy, this meeting is going to take a little longer. I need you to bring the girls into an empty conference room. Organise a few crayons for them so they can draw something. And please keep an eye on them." He listens to Lucy's voice, but she's so quite that I can't hear her. All I hear is the blood pounding behind my ears. "Clear out my schedule for the day and call Ryan Evans to stay with them so you can do your actual work. Order something to eat. They like the Greek cuisine. Thank you." With that he hangs up and looks at me. I am still dressed in a teal green laced push up bra and black Manolo Blahnik heels. And I've never felt sexier. "For Christ's sake, your are every man's fantasy..." he shakes his head as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

I place my hands on his shoulder blades and take a step closer, so I can feel his hard-on rubbing against my stomach, "I am your fantasy." I whisper into his eyes and squeeze his shoulders.

He licks his lips. I watch his orbs slowly turning into that dangerous, pleasurable turquoise color. He bends down to pick up his silk tie. "Wrists." He orders with a smirk on his lips.

I know we won't get out of here until the sun has set.

* * *

His hands close the zipper of my black dress and he rests his hands on my shoulders a little longer on purpose. The sun has already set, awakening London at night. I place my left hand on his, feeling his wedding band beneath my fingers. A smile appears on my lips as I slowly fondle the back of his hand. I am exhausted but I am also full of life. I haven't felt this way in a while. Coming here was a good decision, although I had to drag my girls with me.

My girls.

I haven't thought of them in the last three hours. I turn around and look at Troy, seeing not only my lover and best friend, but father of my two children. "The girls..." I breathe out, feeling bad out of the sudden. I dragged them all the way from Falkner House to Troy's work just so I could get fucked properly. God what mother puts herself in front of their children's well-being?! I shake my head, trying to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I am not a horrible mother. I am doing the best I can. Even if that requires doing unorthodox things sometimes.

"Della and Ana are fine. Probably having way too much fun with Ryan." He reminds me of his phone call earlier. He kisses me quickly. "Let's go home. You need some rest."

I take his hand as we walk out of his office. He unlocks the door before holding it open for me. I let go of his hand, being the professional I am when we're in public. I like being his lover behind this door but I also love being his wife in front of it. I watch him closing the door behind me before I walk over to Lucy, his assistant who surely realised we are here. But she keeps her head focused to the screen while her fingers are typing into the keyboard.

"Lucy, where did you hide them?" I ask her smiling from ear to ear. I don't care that I smell and look of sex. It was exactly what I came for after all.

"Conference room three. I ordered some Greek meals as wished." She smiles at me before turning her attention back to the screen. After all, babysitting is not her actual job. "Mr. Evans is currently with them."

I nod before making my way down the hall to conference room three. I hear Troy telling her to finish for the day and head home. But he doesn't thank her. He rarely does. I stop at the glass wall that's showing me what's going on inside. Both of my girls are sleeping on one couch while their uncle is sleeping on the other. Della and Ana are covered in a blanket and so is Ryan. I open the door to have a closer look at them. There are crayons and pictures all over the large table with fifteen office chairs. The television hanging on the wall is showing grass fields and rice plantations. It was probably Della's idea to watch this documentary. The smell of feta cheese and olives is filling my nostrils. What did they eat?! It smells like Domades and something I can't quite pin-point.

I feel my husband standing behind me as the hairs in my neck start reacting to his body warmth. Three hours of fucking and my body still can't get enough of him. "I'll bring the girls downstairs, you wake up Ryan. I'll meet you at your car." He whispers before walking pass me. I watch him first picking Ana's sleeping figure up before picking up her sister. Their heads rest on each of his shoulders and their legs and arms wrap around his muscular body. Lover, friend and father - my husband can do all three at the same time. I take a step back so he can walk through the door without any problems. "Downstairs." He mouths before walking pass me.

I twist my body so I can watch the love of my life carrying the other two loves of my life. It's an epic picture I want to remember forever.

With a sigh I walk over to my sleeping brother. I knee down before slowly and carefully waking him up. "Wake up, sleepy head." My girls must have exhausted him.

He stirs before opening his eyes, "Oh hey..." he greets with with a smile on his lips.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on your nieces." I say as he stretches out his limbs.

He shakes his head, "As I said, any time. Even in those when you just want to fuck with your husband."

I chuckle. How does he do it?

"That glow." He answers with a shrug, "It's the same Kelsi has when we _make love_." He sings the last two words.

"Oh your audition!" I breathe out. He auditioned for a musical role today. "How did it go?"

He rises from the couch, "It was good. I had a lot of fun."

"Do you think you will get this job?" I ask him as I pick up Ana's and Della's school bags.

He shrugs, "I hope so. I mean, I put my heart and soul into that audition."

"I'm sure you will get it." I smile at him as we walk down the hallway. "Did you guys had fun here?"

He nods, "Oh yeah, Della explained the star constellations she saw with Ana last night. She made us watch a documentary about rice produce in Indonesia and Ana drew some breathtaking sketches of me. I didn't even had to pose for that!"

"Eidetic memory." I smirk at him.

"A freaking superpower, let me tell ya!"

I chuckle as I push the button. The elevator doors glide open immediately.

"Wait, I didn't come up with that elevator." He mumbles as we get inside. I push the parking deck button before the doors close. The glass elevator starts moving down with a fast pace.

"Wife privilege." I add with a smile.

He shakes his head as his eyes move from left to right and up and down, taking as much of the view in as possible. "I want that privilege too!" He breathes out, amazed by the view.

"Sorry, but my husband's a one-woman man."

He chuckles before the doors open again. The parking lot is almost completely empty. I pull my brother into a hug, "Give me a call when you know anything about your audition."

He nods, "Give my nieces a kiss from me."

"Will do. Drive safely." I whisper into his ear before letting go of him. We part ways and I walk back to the spot where I parked the silver Tesla. I can see the open passenger door and get into the car. I turn around in my seat and see my girls sleeping on the rear bench. I close the door as silent as possible before looking at my husband. He starts the car and starts driving out of the parking space with ease. As we drive down the streets of London, I reach out for his left hand. I lace my fingers with his and lean my head against the window. I am so exhausted but beyond happy. "I love you." I whisper as I feel sleep getting it's hands on me as well.

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand, "I love you, too."

* * *

I place the pencil between my teeth before pressing the play button again. I've been working on this track for days, yet it is still missing something.

 _I don't mean to start an argument_

 _Yeah, I'm just trying to spark a conversation_

 _A lack of love can make a tyrant, oh yeah_

 _Time to open up the floodgate_

 _Eradicate the insanity_

 _With my unoriginal epiphany_

 _So let me shout it for the whole world_

 _Oh, love is love is love is love is love is love (is love is love is love is love)_

 _Let me shout it for the whole world_

 _Love is love is love is love is love is love (love is love is love is love is love)_

 _Ooh, let's start a revolution ooh ooh ooh (love is love is love is love is love)_

 _Oh, love is love is love is love is love is love_

It's a ballad that I transformed into a pop song with LeAnn Rimes' voice. She wanted the song to be a single of her new album, which we've almost finished. The track sounds uplifting, but something... something is still missing - and it's starting to drive me nuts. I let out a growl as I press the pause button. This needs to be brilliant and I can't seem to figure out how to turn it into one.

"Love is love is love is love is..." I sing out loud and turn around as I hear the door opening to my studio. I grin as I see my husband walking in, looking irresistible in his dark blue suit for Hermes. The knot of the silver tie around his neck is already undone. In his hands he's carrying two cups filled with coffee. "You're a life safer!" I breathe out as I gladly take the cup out of his hand. I take a sip and feel the energy inside of awakening again.

"Will this turn into another all-nighter?" he asks me as he sits down on the couch behind me.

I turn around in my chair and shrug, "This track should have been done two days ago."

He nods and leans back on the couch, "I'm taking this as a yes."

"Probably." I put on a sad smile. I've been stuck in my studio at home for the last two days, only coming out to greet the girls in the morning and bring them to bed at night. I didn't even leave the room to have some food, instead I fully relied on Troy to make sure I eat enough. "You don't have to stay up the whole night with me." I say before taking another sip. "But I really appreciate the coffee."

He waves with his hand, "Show me how far you've come with the album."

I place my cup on the coffee table between us and turn around. "We're pretty much finished except for the track we want to be LeAnn's first single."

"Show me the ones you're finished with."

"Okay." I say and press the play button of the first track: Learning your language.

 _This is, this is all new to me_

 _To trust, to trust, this trusting thing_

 _See I'm a book of insecurities_

 _The kind a boy puts down and never ever reads_

 _I never knew your kind existed_

 _I was holdin' out for superman_

 _I make it so complicated_

 _You make it so simple when you say_

 _Hold me, then you let the silence speak_

 _You love me till the monsters are gone_

 _You don't condemn me when I read your words wrong_

 _Cause I'm still learning your language_

 _Learning your language_

"That's beautiful." he whispers, his voice sounds deeply touched. I turn around to see his expression. He looks overwhelmed. "When did you write that?"

 _Wish I, wish I could rush the flower to bloom_

 _My child, my child wants to go from crawl to run too soon_

 _Patience, patience has never been a friend of mine_

 _Damn well gonna break my will from time to time to time_

 _Sure you know what you're getting into_

 _Bet you didn't read the fine print_

 _Still a lot of ruins to dig through_

 _Still a lot of sins to repent_

"Shortly after we got serious." I say with a shrug, "After the night I told you about my past, actually."

I watch his Adam's apple moving as he gulps down his emotions. Without a word, he holds out his arms and I walk over to him. I sit down next to him and let my head rest on his heart. I can hear it racing in his chest as his arms embrace me, pulling me on his lap. "But just because this song is ten years old doesn't make it less true."

 _Hold me, then you let the silence speak_

 _You love me till the monsters are gone_

 _You don't condemn me when I read your words wrong_

 _Cause I'm still learning your language_

 _Learning your language_

 _Teach me, every syllable_

 _When to move in, when to pull back_

 _Just lay it all out there_

 _Reach me_

 _When no one's ever reached before_

 _Free me from myself_

His fingers brush through my hair, "You're amazing, Gabriella, do you know that?" he asks me without expecting me to answer.

"It's you who makes me feel that way. Without you, this wouldn't exist." I say back anyway.

 _Hold me, then you let the silence speak_

 _You love me till the monsters are gone_

 _You don't condemn me when I read your words wrong_

 _Cause I'm still learning your language_

 _Learning your language_

 _Learning your language_

 _I'm still, I'm still_

"Do you want to hear the rest?" I ask him as the song finishes.

He nods, but holds me even tighter. "In a moment..."

We sit there on the couch in complete silence, yet my love for him overwhelms me suddenly. The song starts playing again in an everlasting iterative loop. The tears start building in my eyes without a reason at all. I feel his left hand rub on my upper arm, even he's out of words for now. I look up and see his turquoise colored orbs behind a blurry curtain of tears. He looks down at me and kisses me before either of us can even think of something to say. I return his kiss, feeling my heart beating heavily in my chest. My love for him over washes me in big waves and I embrace every one of them. After minutes of making out, I bestride him. I feel his hard on pressing through the fabric of his trousers as our tongues dance a slow waltz. This is not just passion, this is the high I am so addicted to. I let go of his lips, feeling dizzy from our love for one another.

"The things you do to me..." he breathes out, cupping my face with his hands.

I smile at him before my hands start pulling out the white oxford shirt from his pants. He places his hands on my wrists, stopping me. I frown in response.

He shakes his head softly, "You asked me to not fuck you here when we built our home and I didn't understand it back then, but I agreed..." his turquoise colored orbs focus mine, "If you create such breathtaking songs just because we've never had sex here, than God forgive me, I will never fuck you in here."

My fingers let go of his shirt, "What?"

He chuckles before kissing me softly, "I will not destroy your creativity, my angel."

I lean back, "What?" I ask him again. "But I'm giving you a free-pass."

He nods and smiles, "I know that. I understood it the moment you returned my kiss, but I'd rather have you write love songs as amazing as this one about us than destroy that just because I couldn't keep my hands to myself in this room."

My mouth falls open as I am shocked by his words, "But I want you." I whisper after a moment of silence.

He nods, "I think you can feel how badly I want you too."

"Then have me... take me... fuck me." I breathe into his face. I can't believe he won't fuck me here. When have emotions become more important than our sexual desire for one another?

He inhales sharply and I feel his cock vibrating between us. "I love you, my angel." he presses his forehead against mine.

"Love me here." I insist, looking deeply into the turquoise colored orbs.

He kisses me softly, "Finish the track. I run us a bath." his grip around my hips tightens before he lifts me off his lap.

I don't understand what's happening. I watch him rising from the couch and walking back to the door. "Wait, why are you rejecting me?" I ask him and he freezes from my question. I can see his body tensing from my words. I must have hurt him. Well, I feel hurt, too.

His hand lets go of the doorknob and he turns around. "Your love for me is overwhelming and I don't want to destroy it by breaking your rules. I don't care that you're offering me a free pass. I want to bury myself inside of you so deeply, that you will forget your name and only feel me. I want you to feel as overwhelmed by me as I feel of you right now. But I can't do that here, I can't destroy your sanctuary. I can't cross that line, because there will be no way back. I will destroy your creative bubble by taking you harder than ever - because that's what I want to do right now. I want to fuck you so sore that you won't be able to walk for a whole week. I want you to feel me inside of you with every breath you take - for days. I want your lungs to scream until you've lost your voice. I want your lips swollen from mine to a point you're going nuts. I want your body covered in my love bites, because that's what you do to me. You do that with a simple melody and words so meaningful that an atomic bomb is nothing compared to that. You do that with music - and I do that with my body. So, no, my angel, I am not rejecting you. I will never be able to reject you. I want to fuck you, make love to you and make you feel what you just made me feel. But not here. Not in this room. Not in your sanctuary." he says to me, "So, let me run us a bath before I will own you like you fucking own me, my angel. Are we clear on that?"

I nod, totally overwhelmed by his words. I watch him opening the door of my studio before leaving me alone again. I feel my heart beating in my chest, my pulse humming in my ears and my pussy throbbing between my legs - all in the same rhythm, all craving him. I don't think twice about going back to work. I am on my feet a moment after he has left me.

* * *

I lean against the hard chest of my husband as steam rises from the hot water. The bubbles are forming a blanket on the surface of the water. God, how much I wanted this. My legs are still a bit shaky from the hard sex; after all I did allow him to fuck me while the bathtub was filling with water. He made use of it by all means - four times to be exact. He owned me like I own him. I close my eyes as my hands find his forearms under the water. "Hm, this is exactly what I needed." I breathe out, feeling all the stress from the last adventurous weeks falling off of my shoulders. He laces his fingers with mine before he lifts our left hands out of the water. I feel a cold wave of air clashing against my skin before his lips kiss my wedding rings. "I'll never stop giving you what you need." he whispers back.

I smile at my husband's sweet words before opening one eye. I tilt my head to the side to look at him, "If only I allow you to fuck me. Hard."

He chuckles at my words, knowing I didn't mean them in a harmful way, "Compromise, my wife."

A grin appears on my lips, "You are the pulse to my heartbeat, Troy Bolton." with that I let go of his right hand and turn around in the bathtub. I pull our laced hands down before I bestride him. I feel his hard-on rubbing against my throbbing pussy and lower abdomen, but I don't give in. I brush through his chestnut colored hair, wetting his strands. His bright blue orbs transition into the sapphire blue that my wedding bands are made of before a sky blue marble starts swirling through his orbs. _I am the pulse to his heartbeat, too_. I lean forward and press my forehead against his. As his hot breath starts clashing against my face, my ears listen to our breathing. It's slow and shallow. My pulse rises and I know his does, too. My left fingers run down his neck until I find that sweet spot which shows me exactly how high his pulse is right now. I feel it throbbing against my fingertip, being in rhythm with mine. His left hand squeezes our laced fingers in response as he seems to be lost at words as well. I remove my finger from the spot on the nape of his neck and kiss him softly there. A deep erotic moan escapes the lungs of my husband and I allow my tongue to feel his pulse for a moment. His cock starts twitching against my lower abdomen and I feel the throbbing between my legs increasing. Our bodies are craving one another as they always do. I suck on his neck, creating a hiccup on purpose. I thought he was going nuts when he bit me and created hiccups all over my body in our fucking room, but now... right now, I want to do the exact same thing. I want his body to be covered in marks, covered in symbols that show everyone this man is taken. This man is mine... This man is mine... Unintentionally, I bite into the nape of my husband's neck. He responses with a growl before his right arm presses my body even closer to his. I feel my tits pressing against his chest as we experience something I can't quite pin-point. It's magical. Whatever we have, whatever this is... it's magical.

It has been magical for ten years now.

I kiss his neck softly as an apology, moving up to his right earlobe. "You are mine." I breathe into his cannel before circling it with the tip of my tongue. His cock twitches in anticipation against my stomach.

"Forever." he responses as his right hand glides down my back. I unlace my left hand from his and wrap my fingers around the edge of the free standing bathtub. His hands move down to my cheeks and he spreads them apart as he digs his fingers into them. I lift myself and slowly let his length glide into my tight channel, allowing our bodies and souls this union. A sharp whistles comes out of my husband's mouth as I embrace him balls deep. He's so thick and long that I feel my nerves reacting with the tiniest bit of pain. It feels so wonderful to have him in me. I never want this moment to end.

I brush through his hair with my left hand before my left ring finger traces his lips, "Husband..." I breathe out, feeling my heart racing in my chest.

I watch him biting into my left ring finger, "Wife..." he breathes out as he lets go of my finger.

I grin at his simple word. Sometimes it feels like we got married only yesterday. And sometimes... sometimes it feels like we just met. I feel butterflies in my stomach, have shaky legs and sweaty hands... and I can't stop staring at my handsome husband. My handsome husband...

"Take me." he demands and squeezes my ass, allowing the tiniest bit of his dominant side shine through. The sensation runs through our bodies, echoing in our unified sexual organs. I let out a moan as I allow it to fade slowly. I want to enjoy every single bit of it. "Gabriella," my name rolls down my husband's tongue, setting off a fire inside me. I lift his chin before kissing him softly. "It's my call, Mr. Bolton." I remind him of our deal. "I'll go as slowly as I want and in return you get to fuck me hard in the shower when we rinse off."

I watch the light blue marble in his sapphire orbs sparkling at my words, "God, you are a fucking femme fatale."

"I am your fucking femme fatale." I correct him before kissing him softly. Our tongues entwine, dancing in the pace that I command. He rarely allows me to take over, so when he does I make sure to get the best of it. Slowly, I lift myself up until I feel the tip of his cock against my clirotis. As I glide down again, I circle my hips, causing us both to moan in pleasure. The water starts moving, creating waves as I slowly, but steadily speed up. I feel the heat inside of me rising so fast that I almost lose control over myself. His smell, his breath and his touch start overwhelming me as my emotions for him take over. I surrender myself, moving to a rhythm we both enjoy and find pleasure in. My eyes stare deeply into his as I watch his orgasm forming as fast as mine. "Move with me, my love." I breathe out, feeling him obeying my demand a second later. Water starts floating out of the bathtub, but I care less. We floated our bathroom many times before. His hips starts crashing against mine, hitting me exactly how I want him to. Just as my orgasm reaches it's high, my fingers unwrap from the edge of the bathtub and I grab his shoulders.

"Come for me, my angel." his hot words clash against my face and I scream out at the top of my lungs as my orgasm bursts the moment his plea reaches my ears. My nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders so deep that I think I actually hurt him. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, giving into this sensation fully. It's a fucking atomic bomb that's exploding inside of me. As I flow through paradise, I feel him pumping into me one more time before he comes in a loud growl. It takes me a minute to come back from my trip.

His fingertips in my neck gently tilt my head forward again to meet his crystal blue eyes. He's glowing with love and devotion and I know that I am, too. "Hey..." I greet him softly as if I saw him for the first time. He bends forward to kiss me and I wrap my arms around his upper body as our lips meet.

"I won't fuck you in the shower." he whispers after letting go of my lips.

I frown at his words, he never backs down from fucking me. He needs to take me hard - and I need to be taken hard. It's our thing. Have I done something wrong? "Why?" I ask him, feeling insecure out of the sudden.

His fingers brush through my hair before he cups my face, "I want you to stay like this."

"Like what?"

He smiles at my confused face. His thumbs fondle my cheeks before he kisses me softly, "You love me." he whispers into my eyes.

I don't understand. "Of course I do. I thought you knew that." I've been telling him that for ten years!

"I do... I do." he says, nodding as if he needed to proof that to me.

"Then I don't understand why you're saying that."

He sighs before staring at me for a while. "What I meant was... your whole body loves me. Your soul loves me."

"My love for you is indescribable." I whisper and bite my lip. I still can't see where he is going with all of this.

"I know... I know, but..."

"But what?" I ask him, leaning back. "I asked for a bit of control - is that so hard for you to give me?" I hiss at him, being frustrated.

"No," he shakes his head before pulling my upper body closer to his again, "No, not at all. This is not about having or giving control."

I sigh and rest my chin on his right shoulder. "Then fucking explain it to me." Only a few seconds ago we were in ecstasy and now we're back in the hard reality.

"I am trying."

"You're not really good at it."

He chuckles at my response before brushing through my hair, "My angel," softly he lifts my head off of his shoulder. I stare into his bright blue orbs, "You are magnificent... You are charming... You are magical."

I feel my heart starting to race at his words that seem to touch the depth of my soul. "You are, too." I give the compliment back, because he simply is.

He smiles, "And right now you are indescribable. You are full of love for me... full of desire... full of devotion."

I sigh, "I am always like that." I mean, I always feel like that. Always.

His fingers run over my lips, "But you rarely show it to me." his eyes rest on my lips before slowly moving up to my eyes to see my expression. I must look how I feel because his pupils widen as he sees my response.

With a blurred vision, I feel my body tensing as his words have hit me like a fucking wrecking ball. The tips of my fingers and toes start tickling as I feel my emotions slowly shutting down. I can see his lips moving, but his words don't seem to reach my ears as the pulse is humming too loudly. I let go of his shoulders and get off of him. Grabbing the fluffy white towel from a chair, I wrap it around my body before stepping out of the tub. Without towel drying myself, I walk away from the tub and my husband, who is surely still trying to tell me something. With naked feet and a wet body wrapped in a white fluffy towel I rush out of the bathroom. I need to be alone.

I rush through our bedroom and walk into our dressing room. The only room I can be truly alone in, is our fucking room. How ironic. I unlock the door before walking inside. Quickly, I lock the door behind me. I don't want to see him right now. I don't want to talk to him. I want to be alone.

I let my body glide down against the wall next to the locked door until I feel the walnut floor beneath my butt. I stretch out my feet, feeling the floor heating in this room. I didn't switch on the lights, I don't want to see our toys. I don't want to see anything that has to do with our sex life.

Because apparently, I don't show my husband often enough how I feel about him.

I shake my head as stupidly tears start rolling down my cheeks. Ten years of being together - and he still doesn't think I love him. What the hell has he been thinking for the past decade?

I thought we were happy and in love - but turns out he didn't knew that. He didn't _feel_ any of that! How is this possible?! How could this happen?

What is so wrong with me?

I feel sick.

I wince as I suddenly hear him pulling on the locked door knob. My eyes move to my right and I see the golden door knob moving again. "Gabriella, open the door." I hear my husband's voice. It's a whisper tone, but I can hear him clearly. My husband, who doesn't know that I love him. Whom I don't _show_ that I love him.

I shake my head, "No." I whisper back, well aware that he can't hear him. I expect him to pull on the doorknob again, but to my surprise he unlocks it instead. He opens the door a bit, letting in a ray of light. It shines all the way through our playroom, ending at our leathered bed. I feel a headache starting from the bright light.

I hear him sighing and mumbling, "What the fuck have I done." under his breath as I watch with one open eye him scanning the room. His body is still wet as well. He has the same towel as me wrapped around his hips. He looks so fucking hot that for a moment I think I forget the pain in my chest. His blue orbs stop as they see me sitting right next to him. "My angel," he breathes out my nickname. He looks so sorry.

"Close the door if you want a conversation with your angel." I bark at him in response.

As he closes the door without another word, I see his hand moving to the light switch. "No light." I growl as I start massaging my temples. Great, now I don't only feel nauseous, but I have a migraine on top of my heartache.

"Okay..." he closes the door. Finally, I am in the darkness again. "I can't see you." his breath clashes against my face. He's right next to me.

"You can't see my love for you either, so I guess we're even." I hiss as I hear him carefully stepping over my legs. I hear him sitting down next to me and listen to our breathing for a few minutes.

"Gabriella," he starts in an apologetic voice.

"No." I stop him, starting to massage my temples. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up soon. I start taking deep breaths, hoping it'll ease all the pain I am feeling.

"Are you okay?"

"No, by all means, I am not okay. My body is backfiring with heartache, headaches and nausea to your lovely confession." I hiss at him. "And I am not willing to listen to your words right now. I can hardly bear your presence right now." I breathe out. Everything's too much and it feels like my whole world is falling apart. I feel tears building in my eyes again and I start sobbing in the same pace as the pulsing of my headache. I feel his hand reaching for my right one, but I slap his hand away. I want nothing to do with him!

"Gabriella, I am so sorry." he says after a minute.

I turn my head to the side although I can't see him. "I don't want your sorrow." I respond after a few seconds of silence.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"No you did, you just didn't realize the effect it would had on me."

"Yes." he whispers, being honest with me.

"I thought you knew... I thought you felt it... I thought-" I stop as I feel his hand on my right one again. This time I don't slap his hand away. I hold on it.

"I do." He whispers softly.

"No, you don't otherwise this wouldn't have happened."

He sighs, "I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

I fake a laugh, "Yes, I can undersign that."

He doesn't response. He lets the silence take over for a while, allowing my tears to dry and my sobbing to stop.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks me after a few minutes of silence between us.

"Yes." I say as I feel his thumb running over the back of my hand. The headache and the nausea is gone, leaving only the heartache behind.

"Let me try to explain what happened earlier."

I bite my lip, "Fine."

"Will you listen to me?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes."

He ignores my reaction. "What I meant earlier wasn't that you don't show me your love often enough... You are a very closed up woman, Gabriella. We've been together for ten years and at times..." he sighs before moving closer to me. I can feel his breath against my face. "At times you open up your heart, your soul in a way that feels like paradise on earth for me."

"I still don't understand you. I thought you knew that I love you. I thought you felt it - you said it yourself. And then you... then you drop a bomb like that."

He sighs before I feel his hand touching my left cheek, "I know you love me Gabriella, but in those moments when you completely let go... when you completely surrender yourself in your emotions for me... when you let go - that's when paradise, ecstasy, is written all over your face."

I bite my lip, "I always let go when we're having sex."

"But not like this." he whispers. "Not in a way that pulls me into your ecstasy, into your paradise. It's a feeling I want to hold on forever. A feeling I want you and me to feel forever."

"You should give me the control more often then." I smirk at him.

He chuckles at my words, "I love you..."

I bite my lip, "I love you, too. Really, I do." I say back into his face before kissing him softly. Our tongues dance for a whole minute before we break apart.

"I know... God, I swear, I know." he whispers back, brushing through my hair. "And I feel it."

I wrap my fingers around his neck, "But you want me to experience this high more often." My lips brush against his as I talk. I can feel them moving to a smile.

"Exactly." He ensures before kissing me quickly. "Are you still angry with me?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Are you still hurt?"

I shrug, "Maybe a bit."

"How can I change that?" He asks me in a whisper. "I want to make you happy, not hurt."

I brush through his hair, "Love me."

"Here?" his question clashes against my face.

"Yes." I breathe out. We never made love in our fucking room. A premier.

"Okay." he whispers back, ripping the towel off of his hips before sitting on top of me. He kisses the right corner of my mouth before moving down my neck and my wishbone. His fingers open my towel and I feel a wave of cold air clashing against my body before the warmth of his body coats me in. He starts kissing down my cleavage, coating my upper body in sweet kisses. His teeth bite into my left nipple, while his thumb and forefinger twist my right. I feel my body springing to life, responding to his movements the same way it always does. Heat starts rushing through my system, awakening every single muscle and nerve inside of me. His teeth let go of my nipple and his lips move further north. Slowly, he kisses his way down to my navel. Suddenly, the nausea starts kicking in again, bringing back the headache as well. "Stop!" I say, feeling my body running cold the moment the word leaves my lips. I never asked him to stop. In ten years, not once have I said that word.

It's worse than our safeword.

He stops immediately and looks at me. He's blurry and I know that tears will run down my cheeks soon. I close my eyelids as I don't want to see and therefore feel his pain - I am feeling too much already. "My angel," his voice reaches my ears but it's only a whisper as my pulse is humming in my ears again.

"I feel sick." I breathe out, opening my eyes again. What I face must be as worse as I looked like when he hit me with the wrecking ball earlier.

"Okay." he gets off of me immediately.

I feel cold and suddenly this makes it even worse. I thought it was his body heat causing these symptoms, but now that he's gone and it's worse I don't know what to do. I inhale deeply, trying to calm down my body that seems to be still shaken up from earlier. Guess it won't switch like it used to. I can hear him twisting the doorknob and a ray of light starts filling the room. I look up, seeing my god-like husband standing across me. With a massive hard-on.

I feel bad as my eyes rest on his hard-on. Sex is never a problem for us. I mean, it never was. But this... Maybe it did wreck something inside of me I didn't know of yet. He offers me his hand and I take it. He pulls me up to my legs and I grab his shoulder as I feel dizzy. The nausea starts getting stronger again - as with the humming in my ears. "I think I caught the flue from Della or Ana." I breathe out, looking at him. They were sick just a week ago - and Troy and me were already celebrating that we hadn't gotten sick. Guess we were too soon.

He nods, "Okay. I'll fetch you something to wear. Try splashing cold water into your face to help with the nausea. Take a painkiller for your headache. We should have some in our cabinet in the bathroom."

I show him a small smile before walking pass him. I stop in the doorway of our dressing room, watching my husband picking out my underwear and pajamas. "Troy," I start, causing him to look at me. I want to tell him that I love him, but my stomach turns around out of the sudden. Quickly, I cover my mouth with my hand before running back into the bathroom. I start vomiting into the toilet, emptying out my stomach completely. As I start coughing the burning stomach juices, the urge to vomit stops. God, I hate being sick! I absolutely hate it!

I rise from my knees and start rinsing my mouth with water before splashing the cold water into my face. After a few times I grab a towel to dry my face. I can see my husband's reflection in the mirror across me. He looks just as worried as he did when Ana and Della were sick.

"I'm okay." I ensure him.

He holds up his left hand, showing me the clothes he picked out. "I'll call Andrea tomorrow morning. You're staying home with me."

I narrow my eyes at him, "It's a simple flue. Nothing I can't work with."

He sighs before walking over to me. "Let me decide that." He places the clothes on the sink next to me. I grab the panties and get into them before changing into the shirt and shorts. I turn around and stare at him. One moment I am feeling cold and then I am feeling hot again. I feel the sweat breaking out of my pores as the worried eyes of my husband scan me. He kisses my forehead, "You're staying home."

"But-"

"Your temperature has risen. You're sick. You're staying home with me tomorrow. Don't defy me, Gabriella."

I sigh, there's no way I can argue myself out of that. "Fine."

"Good." he wraps his arms around my body, causing me to feel dizzy again.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, I don't want to throw up again. "Please let go of me. Your embrace is making everything worse." I try to sound calm.

He lets go of me immediately, "Have you taken your tablet?"

"No."

"Go to bed, I'll bring it to you." he orders.

"You just want me to stay home so you can boss me around a bit more!" I smile a little before walking pass him.

His chuckle fills my ears as I walk back into our master bedroom. I sit down on the bed, sighing. I can't believe I am getting sick right before New Year's Eve! It's just my luck! I'll get to start the new year with a massive flue. Damn it.

I lay down in the bed and stare at the ceiling. Suddenly everything starts spinning again. I close my eyes as I start shaking now too. I can hear Troy approaching me. He stops at my side of the bed. "Hot or cold?" he asks me.

"Cold right now." I answer as my teeth starts shaking.

"Okay. Open your mouth." I open my eyes at his words. He's holding two tablets and a glass with water. "Something for the headache and fever."

I take the tablets with the glass of water and place the glass on my nightstand as Troy switches off the lights by clapping into his hands three times in a row. The sound echoes in my head, firing up my headache. Troy climbs into the bed next to me. I feel his body warmth behind me before he embraces me. His tight hug calms my shaking down a bit as I start to feel warmer. "Tell me when you've had enough of me again." he whispers into my ear. I can still feel his hard-on pressing into my ass as we're spooning.

I rest my head on the pillow, being forever grateful for such a man in my life.

Lover, Daddy, husband and nurse when I need him to.

* * *

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Della urges us, already jumping up and down in the snow that's covering our backyard.

"Where are we going?" Ana asks her as she follows us through the snow.

"We're going to watch the fireworks." Troy explains, picking Della up before placing her on his shoulders.

Ana chuckles, "Like this?"

Della looks down at her sister, "We have the best view in the world."

I smirk at Della before we stop at the top of our little hill. A few meters downhill is my studio, a tennis court and another guest house. But up here, at the highest point, we have a clear view of the Thames and the fireworks that will start in less than a minute.

"I've never seen fireworks." Ana admits, "Are they cool?"

Della nods before looking down at Ana again, "Yes. They make the sky blue, green, yellow, purple... basically, they turn the sky into a rainbow."

"That way we welcome the new year." I explain with a smile on my lips, squeezing her shoulders.

"The new year..." Ana echoes, "It will be one full of surprises." she mumbles.

I'm not sure what to do with that.

"Okay, ready for the countdown?" Troy asks, looking at the watch on his wrist. "10!" he starts counting down with us. I feel my husband's arms embracing me from behind and Della's shoes pressing into my shoulder blades. I have Ana in front of me and I wrap my arms around her neck the way my husband embraces me. I close my eyes, thanking the universe for this moment right now. I get to welcome the new year with my family, having everything I ever wished for. I feel loved and am in great health - despite the day long flue attack I suffered under. I have a husband and two daughters that I love more than I thought I ever could.

Right here is the perfect moment.

"1!" Della and Ana say out loud. I tilt my head to the side, looking at my husband. "Happy New Year!" Della announces, but her voice fades as his lips find mine. It's a soft kiss, something we can break apart from without wanting to rip each others clothes off. "Happy New Year, my angel." he whispers to me, smiling at me as if we just met.

"Happy New Year, my love." I whisper back before Della kicks into my left shoulder. "Yes, Happy New Year to you as well." I say grinning at my daughter before looking down. "Happy New Year, Ana." I whisper into her ear and knee down before kissing her cheek.

"Happy New Year, Mommy." she says back, "You'll need all your strength for what's ahead." she whispers into my ear as she wraps her arms around my neck. I don't question her words - at least, not this time I tell myself. Maybe I have a daughter with supernatural powers. Maybe she is sent from God. Maybe she's a medium. Or maybe she's just too sensitive and can read people as well as situations really well. She's definitely too smart for her own good. But right now, I just want to enjoy this moment. Suddenly, the fireworks start coating the sky in beautiful colors. They start rising with a shrilling sound before exploding and leaving a sprinkle of blue, red and white. The colors of the Union Jack.

Suddenly, Ana starts shaking against my body. "Sweetie, don't you like the fireworks?" I ask her softly, noticing that she didn't even turn around to watch the sky changing color. Instead, she holds on to me even tighter.

She shakes her head, "It reminds me of exploding bombs and fired guns in the war zones in Syria."

I sigh, she watched another documentary with Della last night. I should only let them watch something about dolphins swimming in the ocean or monkey jumping around in the jungle - not the African Savana. They probably saw the documentary about Syria straight after that as well. Lesson learned. "Alright." I say, lifting her up. "We're going to head back and you guys enjoy the fireworks." I say to Troy while Ana starts sobbing into my jacket.

"We're going in, too."

"No! I want to see the fireworks!" Della protests, not caring about her sister's emotions.

"It's fine." I whisper to Troy. "Watch the fireworks and join us when they're finished." I gently rub Ana's back as I slowly make my way back to the main house. "Everything's fine..." I whisper into her ear to calm her down. I open the door to the kitchen and walk in with her still holding tight on me. I sit her down on the kitchen island and close the door to the backyard, shutting off the exploding sounds of the fireworks. "Are you feeling better?" I ask her as she embraces me again. I take a deep breath in, I didn't expect her to dislike fireworks so much. I thought she would enjoy it as much as Della does. Guess we stepped onto one of those mines again. After a few minutes of holding on to me she lets go. I strip the UGG boots off of her feet and throw them to the closed door. I open her jacket and help her out of it before taking off her hat and scarf. I place them on the kitchen island next to her, feeling her gaze watching every one of my moves. "Are you okay?" I ask her, cupping her face. Seeing her in so much pain breaks my heart.

She nods, the tears on her face have dried. "I just couldn't stand hearing all these people cry for their loses." she whispers to me.

I frown at her words, "What do you mean?" All I heard were fireworks. There were no crying people.

Her eyes start starring into mine the way she always does when she says something weird like that. "Fireworks sound just like exploding bombs or fired guns. They sound like war... they sound like loss." she tilts her head to the side, "The only difference is that fireworks light up the sky and make people want more. But bombs... they leave people crying for what they lost. They leave nothing but destruction behind. Nothing but pain and blood..." she shakes her head out of the sudden, snapping out of her thoughts. "What did you say?"

I close my eyes at her words, unable to stop a tear from rolling down my left cheek. She sees the glittering western world with all that money can buy, but she never forgets the horror people in other parts of this world live in. She's a miracle.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

I take a deep breath in before kissing her cheeks, "Yes, yes I am. Mommy's alright..." I fondle her right cheek, "I just love you so much, Ana." I whisper before hugging her again.

My daughter thinks we changed her world, when really she changed our's.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

My phone vibrates on my desk and I frown as I look at it. _Dr. Wilson, 5:45 pm, tomorrow_. I gulp, I totally forgot to cancel this appointment. I had to wait almost a year to get an appointment with her. I bite my lip before dialling Troy's assistant's number.

"Bolton's Enterprises, you are speaking to Lucy Winterbottom. How may I help you?" her voice sounds a little high so I assume my husband has a bad day. Her voice is always a bit higher when he goes overboard on her. She has my pity.

"Lucy, this is Gabriella. I need you to clear out my husband's schedule for tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, Mrs. Bolton, yeah sure I can do that." I can almost see her smile, "Any reason?"

Any reason... Is that really a reason? We decided to stop with the cycling counting, the hormonal shots... the pregnancy tests. We stoped trying with help. In fact, we stopped trying all together and started just having fun again. "No. Just clear it out after 5 pm. In case he asks, refer to me. I'll clear that with him."

She's silent for a moment. I don't think she likes my answer. But she'll have to deal with it. Eventually, she starts typing into her computer, "Done. Anything else? Do you want me to put him through?"

I look at my watch, it's six pm now. He should be in a meeting. "Isn't he in his meeting?"

"No, that got canceled..." she trails off, "I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear your voice." She's hoping I'll ease his rage. I know exactly how angry he can get when he doesn't get what he wants.

Well, she has to hope harder then. "No, I have work to do. Thank you for your help, Lucy."

"Anytime." she says before I hang up.

I stare at my iMac for a while. I'm not sure how he's going to react to this appointment - if he's even going to go with me. After the last time, he was so hurt, so angry... I don't want to put him through this again. But I can't cancel the appointment. And I can't go alone as well.

He'll just have to grit his teeth and go through with it.

Suddenly my phone rings and I wince, afraid it's already my husband. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton, this is Mrs. Griggs from Falkner House. I am calling because I want a meeting with you."

I sit up straight in my chair. "Is this about Adaline?"

"No. It's about Anastasia."

Ana? What's up with her? "Alright. When?"

"In an hour would be great."

"Good. See you then." I say without even having a look at my jam-packed schedule. But I'm sure Andrea will sort it out. She has to. "Do you need both of us?"

"No, just you will be enough. See you then." With that the line is dead.

I lean back in my office chair, my mind still trying to process this call. What did Ana do? Why does the headmaster want to meet me again?

I sigh, there's no reason to get all worried. I'll find out in an hour anyway.

* * *

I tear the door to the headmaster's office open, getting greeted by an empty reception desk. That's weird. Susanne must be having her break then.

"Mom?" Della and Ana breathe out at the same time.

My head swings to the left and I see my two girls sitting on a bench in their school uniforms. Both look rather worried and uncomfortable. I rush over to them.

"Mom, I swear I didn't do anything this time!" Della holds up her hands in an apologetic way.

"Is this because I turned Ashley's invitation down?" Ana asks me worried. "Are they kicking me out because I'm not social enough?"

I shake my head. "No one's getting kicked out today." At least I hope. "How long have you been sitting her?"

"3 minutes and twenty two seconds." Ana answers, biting her lip.

"What she said." Della nods at her.

"And you don't know why you're here either?"

Ana frowns at my words, "Mrs. Griggs didn't tell you anything on the phone?"

"No." I say back as the door opens. Mrs. Griggs stares at us with a sweet smile on her lips. "Mrs. Bolton," She starts as I rise to my full height.

I walk over to her, putting on the same smile. "Mrs. Griggs." I shake hands with her.

"You girls wait here." She says to my two daughters before we walk into her office.

To be honest, it feels like a second home to me. I've been here almost every second week since Della started attending this school. But I've never been here because of Ana. I sit down in the armchair across the desk and watch Mrs. Griggs getting seated as well.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in so surprisingly."

"Yes."

"Well, Ana's arts teacher has seen her drawings." Mrs. Griggs started. "They are really well made."

"She is very talented." I mean that's why she's attending this school. A school for highly gifted and highly talented people.

"So much that one parent started showing interest in her drawings as well. She saw them hanging in the hallway when she picked up her daughter." I don't see where she's going with this so I keep my mouth shut. "She works in a gallery and is interested in selling them, Mrs. Bolton." Mrs. Griggs breaks it down to me.

My mouth drops open, "What?" Why didn't she approach me directly instead of through Mrs. Griggs?

"The idea however sparked another idea in me. I think we should host a vernissage and donate the collected money for the paintings to charity."

I lean back in my chair. She thinks my daughter is going to raise a lot of money to raise Falkner's reputation? She wants to use Ana for her own interests? Is she bloody kidding me?! "Well," I lick my lips, "I think your idea is truly beautiful and altruistic. However, I don't feel comfortable in only showing Ana's work when there are so many other highly talented pupils in this school."

I watch her lips forming a thin line, "Well, we could of course show other work as well. Maybe from the top three of the school..."

"I think ten sounds better." I urge her. "And I'm sure the art works will collect a lot of money."

Mrs. Griggs nods, "Yes."

"Have you made any concrete plans yet? When do you want to do it?"

"Near the end of the school year. Perhaps mid May or early June."

I nod, "That's a good idea. Is this all?" I rise from the chair without her answer.

"Er, yes that would be all." she seems confused.

"Good." I pick up my purse. "And next time you call me in here, please make sure that my daughters stay in the dark. They are both scared as hell, afraid they might have done something bad, when this is surely impossible, because they are both the best pupils this school has ever seen." It bursts out of me. I put on a friendly smile.

Mrs. Griggs gulps. She thought only Troy could scare her - well she has never pissed me off. But she is starting to get on my nerves. I have a job to do and don't like to be called in every two weeks or so. "Yes, of course Mrs. Bolton."

"Good." I repeat myself before walking out. A pair of blue and green eyes stare at me as I reach them.

"Has she kicked me out?" Ana asks in a whisper.

I shake my head before kneeing down across them. "No. It's about your drawings. The school would like to hold a vernissage featuring the school's best work. And your drawings are the best. They would like to sell the art work and donate the money to a charity organisation."

Ana's eyes widen at my words. "They want to show my drawings to... to people?"

Della rolls her eyes at Ana's words. "Your work is very accurate. Of course a lot of people are interested in them. Spending money is a logical step."

Ana looks at her, "Is that so?"

"Yes." Della nods before looking at me. "So, we're staying."

I nod, "Definitely."

Both of my girls grin.

"What would you say if you guys had a sleep over at Ryan's and Kelsi's today?" I suggest. Troy surely is going to be very mad about me messing with his schedule tomorrow. They better not see him this way.

"Really?" Ana sounds as exciting as Della looks.

"Yes. To celebrate."

"Can we watch Netflix and eat sweets?" Della asks with a sweet smile on her lips.

I nod, "But not too much." Both agree with me nodding before wrapping their arms around me. Suddenly the bell rings, announcing the start of another lesson. "Alright, you guys better get to class. Ryan or Kelsi will pick you up today."

They unwrap their arms from me and both kiss me on each cheek. "See you tomorrow." With that they hop off the bench and walk away from me.

* * *

"Why have you had my scheduled cleared out for tomorrow afternoon?" I hear my husband's deep voice asking me.

I wince at his voice before looking up. He's standing in the open door of my office, leaning against the door frame. He looks like a freaking supermodel after a day like this. I still haven't figured out how he does it. It's already past eight and I am so thankful that Ryan agreed to take the girls on a slumber party tonight and watch them tomorrow. When he asked why, I couldn't tell him. But I don't want the kids around when he gets mad at me the way he was last time. That week of avoiding each other was one of the worst weeks we've faced in our eight year old marriage.

"Because there's somewhere I need you to be with me tomorrow." I explain, deciding to slowly ease him into this. Otherwise he'll blow me off and I won't be able to explain myself. He tends to do that.

He walks into the office and I watch his legs move. I can't look him in the eyes. He'll know right away. He'll know that something's planned that he doesn't like. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." he stops at the other side of my desk, leaning over it. Damn it, I am like an open book to him.

I look him into his eyes, "I'm not sure either." I whisper, facing his bright blue orbs.

His eyes scan my features as if my eyes could tell him the words my tongue refuses to form. "Alright, spill it."

I bite my lip, "We have an appointment tomorrow. At 5:45 pm."

He lifts himself from my desk before walking around it, "An appointment?"

"Yes."

He turns the chair that I am sitting in so I face him before resting his warm palms on my thighs. "With who?"

I try very hard to ignore the rush of desire that's floating through my veins. "Dr. Wilson?" I say back, closing one eye.

"Dr. Wilson?" he frowns before I can see his synapses making the connecting. "Dr. Wilson, the specialist for fertility?"

I nod, "Yes."

"I thought we agreed on-"

"I made the appointment almost a year ago. Before our decision was made." I quickly interrupt him, hoping to avoid the outburst this way.

"Then cancel it. We can use the free time otherwise." his blue orbs start glittering.

I shake my head, "But I want to go."

"Gabriella," he lets out a sigh, "This woman won't help us more than any other doctor could."

"She's the best in her field. I am only asking you to do this one last thing for me." For our future baby. Whenever it will happen.

His lips form a thin line, "This is not the end, this is the start."

"Just one more appointment." I repeat into his eyes.

"I don't like this."

"Troy..." I fondle his cheek. I won't give up on this. I won't.

"Is this why you send Della and Ana to sleep over at Ryan's tonight? Because you knew I'd react this way?"

"I was expecting it to be even worse." I breathe out.

He bites his lip to hide his amused smile. "Ten years with me have taught you..."

"A thing or two." I agree with a shrug.

He shakes his head, "Fine. We'll go to this appointment."

I close my eyes and release the remaining air in my lungs, "Thank you."

"But it'll be the last one." he focuses my eyes as I open them again. He's deadly serious.

"Yes."

"Gabriella, I mean it."

"I know."

"When you even show the slightest will to push this thing further after that appointment I'll blow you off in a way I have never before." he warns me.

I gulp, "Okay."

"Okay." he agrees with me before placing a hard kiss on my lips. "But I'll make use of the spare time you made for us in the fucking room. Until I've fucked it out of you." There's a dark sparkle in his turquoise colored orbs. I'm not sure what it means. Does he really thinks this appointment will spark any hope inside of me? "That's the least you could do for making me go to that doctor with you."

I lick my lips as I feel the throbbing between my legs increasing, "I made sure we have the house for us in the morning as well." I place my hand on his chest, "Until the very last moment we come home from the appointment, actually."

He raises an eyebrow at me, clearly impressed by my actions. "I'm starting to enjoy negotiating with my wife."

I chuckle, "Took you long enough."

"I have to get back to the office." He kisses me harshly.

"Now?" I look at my watch. It's already half past eight.

He nods, "I won't be long. An hour. Two hours maximum."

I sigh and place my hands on his chest, "And I thought you came to pick me up."

He brushes through my hair, "I had a shity day. I need to clear this before burying myself inside of you."

"Fine. Go. But make it quick."

* * *

His fingers unlock the door before he opens it. I walk inside and switch on the light. The beige colored walls, the walnut wooden floor and shelves, the king sized bed at the end of the room, the brass gutter, the walnut hooks at the wall, the brass handles of the whips and floggers... Damn it, I missed this room. I can't even remember the last time we were in here.

I look over my shoulder and frown as I see my husband has not followed me. "Troy, where are you?" I ask him frowning. He was eager to get back in here. So, why isn't he behind me then? I hear rustling in our closet and the realization hits me just before my husband appears.

He holds up a pair of heels. "I needed to get those." Louboutins. Python leathered Louboutins. With spikes - and a ten centimeter heel.

I close my eyes, "No."

He slams the door shut before walking over to me. "Excuse me?"

"I won't wear these." I say, looking at them. They're brand new. He must have bought them sometime between me informing him about the reason why I cleared his schedule and coming home after work.

"Say that again." he barks at me, his eyes turning dark. In this room, I have never disobeyed him. Until today.

I take a look at the spiky Louboutins in his hands before slowly moving my gaze up to meet his, "Those heels already look like you're going to lash out on me."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Lash out on you?"

I gulp, "Yes."

He throws the shoes to the floor and I wince at the sound. "You made me fucking go to this appointment tomorrow. You cleared out my schedule knowing I had a full day of very important meetings tomorrow! You made me wanna allow you to feel something like _hope_ again. And you won't do this?!" he takes a step closer to me, closing the gap between us. "Fuck, you ask me to open up to the possibility of getting back on this rollercoaster and you won't wear these shoes for me?!" by now his lips are brushing mine as he speaks.

"Yes." Why am I so fucking aroused?

"So, you expect me to bow down to your knees but you won't do the same?!" his breath is hot against my face.

"This is not the same." I try to control my breathing. I have no idea what's going on in my body. I am so close to throw myself at him when he's so mad.

"The fuck it is!" he yells right into my face, his orbs turning dark blue.

This time I don't wince. I decide to stare him down, not giving anything away of my - sexual aroused - state. "No it's not and I'll tell you why." I say as I straighten my back. "You are in no state to hold a flogger or whip or even a fucking feather in your hands!" I notice that my voice starts shaking with rage, I won't let him have any control of me when I don't want him to! "You are mad at me."

He sniffs at me, "No, I'm not."

I look down and notice his fists before looking up, "Really?"

He opens his fists and shakes his hands to release the tension out of his wrists. "Being angry doesn't mean I'm going to lash out on you."

I gulp before I bend down to pick up the luxurious shoes my husbands loves so much. "But it means I can't trust you."

I can practically see his heart shattering in his dark blue orbs as the words unfold their full meaning in his ears. He takes a step back, looking absolutely train-wrecked. The dominant, angry layer of him has been torn off, revealing his fragile core. His eyes stare at me being totally blank. He looks right through me.

I take the Louboutins by the heels and lick my lips, "I know you're seeing red because of this appointment." I start explaining, causing his eyes to focus on my lips. "But this appointment won't spark any hope in me. I know what we agreed on, Troy." I say to him, before slipping into the right Louboutin. "And I stick to my word. We said it was over, so it is over." I slip into the left Louboutin. Only with ten centimeter heels, I have the height my husband has. I close my eyes and inhale before opening them again. He still looks train-wrecked. "Take off your clothes." I say to him.

He doesn't move but his eyes follow my feet as I walk away from him. I stop at the brass construction that has our floggers hanging. I let my fingers glide through the many floggers, allowing my skin to feel the soft leather, the harsh nylon and the airy feathers. There are floggers with suede falls, oiled leather, a combo of these two, Deer skin, Elk, Buffalo, Rabbit, chain and nylon. We have sixteen different floggers, each a different material and width. I have no idea which one he used on me already and which I should pick up. My fingers wrap around the brass handle as I pick up a flogger with five oiled leather tails. The less the tails, the more pronounced the thud will feel like.

"What are you doing?" I turn around at his question, seeing his puzzled look.

"I said take your clothes off!" I let the flogger thud against the palm of my left hand, not feeling the bite it should cause me to feel.

Suddenly, I know why we're here.

It's not him who needs to fuck it out of me. It's me who needs to fuck it out of him.

* * *

"That wasn't how I planned this to turn out as I bought these Louboutins." he breathes out as we lay on the king sized bed. He's grinning from ear to ear, though.

I fondle his cheek before my fingers run down his upper body. I fondle the red marks on his upper body, tracing the signs of the floggers and the whips that I used on him. I can't believe I did this... I literally fucked it out of him until all I heard were moans and growls escaping his lips. We didn't even have a safe word. It just occurred to me now. My fingertips run down his stomach, dance around his navel and down the V that his muscles form. For the first time, his cock is not diamond hard - but that doesn't make it any less beautiful. "Me neither." I admit as I stare into his bright blue orbs. But it was exactly what he needed. What _we_ needed. "But next time you're taking over again."

He catches my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I can see our wedding bands sparkling in the light that fills this room of pleasure. He kisses my knuckles, "I promise to never walk into here when I am angry."

"That's a good start. I think we should make that a rule."

He chuckles at my words, "I'm trying to be serious. Can't you let me for a second?"

I roll over on my stomach and let my chin rest on his chest, "I'm listening."

"You were right and I was wrong. I am deeply sorry for the attempt earlier. It was wrong. It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have walked in being to determined to get it out of your head."

"Well for once, yes I was right." he smiles at my words, "and you were wrong. Which, to be fair, doesn't happen often enough. So, let me cherish this moment." I mirror his grin, "Secondly, you were really going to whip or flog it out of me, were you?"

He bites his lip, "Most likely, yes."

"And you were going to do so until I mentioned our safeword." I point out. I didn't like that one bite.

"Yes." he confirms my words.

"That wasn't a question."

"I know, but I needed you to know anyway."

I let out a sigh as my fingertips run over his lips, "This has better been a one-time thing, Troy. Like the incident with nanny Carrie."

His eyes turn dark at my mentioning of our ex-nanny but he remains calm, "It was."

I lick my lips as I let my fingers run down his thighs, the skin is red but it's not pulsing in pain. Yet I have never seen his thighs in such a color. And I did this to him. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

He shakes his head. "No, you didn't. You used enough movement to make it thud but not to permanently mark me. It didn't hurt. It turned me on. You're a natural."

I let my fingers run over the marks of the whip and flogger once more. This was exactly what he needed - what we needed. But I still can't believe I did this. To him. I never was the one giving the impulse, I was always the one receiving the pleasure. I had no idea it was connected to so much power. A kind of power that goes beyond being the one who is able to stop this. A power that ran like electricity through my veins. It was exhilarating by all means. My eyes stop at the python-spiky Louboutins that are standing at the wall with the hooks. They look innocent now, but man what power they gave me... I loved every second of this experience.

He grabs my fingers, gaining my attention back. I look at him as he kisses the knuckles of my left hand. He even kisses my wedding bands. "You are the queen of my world."

"Yes, I am." I confirm smiling without telling him that he's the king of mine.

* * *

I take a sip of my white wine as we enjoy the gnocchi we made earlier. I forgot how much I love cooking with my husband. The Italian music, the kisses between rolling out the dough, the chuckles and laughters we shared... we truly cook with love. But we haven't done that in a long time.

"We should do that more often." I say as I pick up another gnocchi.

He nods before his hand reaches out for mine, "I agree with you."

"Mrs. Griggs called me in today." I say as I lace my free hand with his.

He frowns, "What did Della do this time?"

I chuckle, it's always her we think of first. "She didn't call me in because of Della. She called me because of Ana."

"Ana?" he looks as surprised as I was.

I nod, "A parent approached Ana's arts teacher after seeing one of her drawings. The woman wanted to sell it at her gallery. The teacher then talked to Mrs. Griggs. Who called me in today." I take another sip of my white wine. "She wants to hold a vernisage of Ana's drawings."

"What?"

"I talked her into showing the best ten drawings. I won't let her exploit my daughter just so she could raise the school's reputation."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Did you tell her that?"

I nod, "Yes, but only because she started to piss me off. She even called the girls in and let them wait outside her office. She fucking scared them!"

"So, you let out the beast to put her back into her place?"

I lean back with a grin on my lips, "I only showed a glimpse of that beast and let her know that if she pulled another stunt like that, I will ruin the school's reputation within a blink of an eye."

He returns my grin, "That's my wife."

* * *

His laughter fills the living area and echoes in my bones as my bare legs rest on his. Our lower bodies are wrapped in a blanket while the crackling noise of the open fireplace provides the soundtrack to our emotions. When was the last time we laid on cushions on the floor in front of the open fireplace in our living room? It feels like a forever, although I wouldn't change my life one bit. I love it when Ana and Della run through this house, I love hearing their chuckles and see their smiles. But this... I love this just as much. I love being a mother and I love being his lover, soulmate and best friend.

His fingers brush through my hair as his lips form a smile. "I missed this."

I return his smile, "I missed this too. I love being a parent by all means, but I love being your wife as well." I brush my upper thigh against his.

"I missed being able to make love to you in front of the fireplace."

"Me, too."

* * *

I stare at the ceiling, unable to find the sleep my husband has already found. It's weird to have the house for ourselves, even if it's just for a night. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened in our room of pleasure that's hidden in our dressing room. I can't believe I've actually whipped and flogged him - and we both liked it. I was never the dominating party in there, I was always the submissive. I had no idea there was a domina hidden inside of me and I certainly did not know how powerful and exhilarating that would feel. I've marked him in a way I've never done before... and somehow it was magical.

How can be something so wrong, so fucked up, feel so damn right and beautiful at the same time? How can we enjoy that kind of activity when we were both burned in our childhood? How can we crave what fucked us up the most? I let out a sigh as my eye still stare at the white ceiling. But in there... In these four walls there are no questioned asked, no judgements made... there're just feelings. Pure emotions - on a level we both are amazed by every single time.

The way he looked at me, those blue eyes burning into me. Firing me up. Matching my obsession. This man is my driving force, my universe and my world. And I think today he finally saw it too. Truly saw it in a way I didn't think I'd be able to show him. But I did...

Suddenly, I feel him moving next to me and I look down. He opens his eyes, showing me how bright blue the sky can become in the morning. "Hey..." I greet him with a soft smile.

"Why are you laying here, staring at the ceiling?" he asks me frowning.

I brush through his chestnut colored hair that feels like silk beneath my fingertips, "Because I can't sleep."

He lifts himself in the bed, "Alright, what's bothering you?"

I smile, "Nothing."

"Well, it can't be nothing if you're laying here awake instead of sleeping next to me." his fingers touch my face. He moves my head until his gaze meets mine.

He won't sleep until I tell him. "I just keep thinking about the last few hours."

He frowns at me, "About what we did in there?"

I nod, "It keeps crossing my mind..."

"Do you feel bad about it?"

"No, not at all. That's what's bothering me."

"I don't understand. If you feel okay with it, then it shouldn't bother you."

I let my forefinger run over his lips, "I had no idea this part inside of me existed." I breathe out my amazement.

"Ah..." his eyes soften as if he understands me better than I do myself.

"You might understand me, but I don't understand myself right now." I think out loud.

He grabs my left hand, "Well, that rush you felt is the same rush I feel every single time I look at you. It doesn't matter if you're in pjs, a gown or in your outfit for work. And when we're in there you allow me to give into this rush in a way I never thought I needed or wanted to so damn much. You are my rush... This rush is..."

"our addiction." I breathe out.

He nods, "It's a whole new level of addiction."

"And now I felt it, too." I frown, "I can't believe it took me ten years of being with you to be able to feel that."

He grins at me as his fingers run through my curls, "My angel, you felt it. You always felt it - you just fully gave into it for the first time. You set free a part of you that's been waiting patiently on the replacement bench for a very long time."

I bite my lip, "I still don't understand how you could set it free just with..."

"With those Louboutin heels?" there's a dirty smirk on his lips.

I chuckle, "Those shoes will forever have a place in my heart from now on."

"In mine as well." I can feel his thumb running over my wedding bands. "So, everything's alright now?"

I nod, "Everything's great."

"Good." his lips meet mine. I return his kiss, allowing our tongues to dance a tango. I feel the desire building deep inside of me, floating and burning through my veins... and I decide to let the rush take over.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

My alarm wakes me up in the morning. Growling, I roll over and shut this ringing thing off before turning to my left side. As predicted, he is already awake although I didn't hear him waking up this morning. I get out of bed and yawn as my ears hear the running shower. I walk into our bathroom and get greeted by humid air. It's rare that he's having a hot shower. My eyes spot him standing under one of the two rain shower heads. I take the moment as he hasn't noticed me yet and stare at him. The water is dripping down his glorious body, which seems to be as magnificent looking as it did yesterday before I flogged and whipped him. I feel my body reacting to what I see, to whom I see. My pulse starts rising as the throbbing between my legs increases and the blood in my ears starts singing the same siren's song it always does whenever I look at my husband. I can't believe we've been married for over eight years now. I can't believe I already spent a decade with this man by my side.

I walk over to him and open the shower door. I step into the shower, close the door behind me and wrap my arms around his muscular torso. I can feel his body heat warming mine while the water from the rain shower head splashes down our bodies. He's a dream come true. He wraps his hands around mine, holding my hands for a moment before he opens them to turn around. He places the palms on his shoulders before he wraps his hands around my waist. I feel his touch resonating in my body, awakening something deep deep inside of me - something we call _a million times more_. His bright blue orbs stare into mine and I watch them slowly transitioning into a turquoise base color with a light blue marble. I brush through his wet chestnut hair with my left hand as my right moves down to his heart. I can feel it racing just as fast as mine. The throbbing between my legs echoes his vibrating cock that's touching my stomach, demanding another round after just a few hours of sleep. I can feel his hot breath against mine and suddenly the warm water coming from above feels icy cold compared to that. His hands wander up my back, slowly striking the curve of my spine. My breathe becomes shallow as he rests his forehead against mine. I notice that we're breathing in the same intervals - just like our hearts are beating in the same rhythm. We're a union. I can feel our lips brushing against each other with every breath we take. His cock vibrates against my stomach, increasing the throbbing between my legs every time our lips brush. But we don't give in. We've given into our bodies' needs, now it's time to give into the needs of our souls.

* * *

I yawn and stop on the last step as I see my husband standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs in a pan. He is not yet dressed in his suit yet - but I love him even more in his light grey v-neck shirt and black Armani briefs. The muscles that form his body may mostly be hidden, but they still shine through. Troy Bolton really makes the clothes. I have to bite my lip as I once again have to remind myself that this is really my life - that this man is married to me and that we have a wonderful family. I am living my dream life!

"Stop fucking me with your eyes and get your sexy ass over here." He says grinning before twisting his upper body to me.

I flush, feeling like a teenager that got caught doing something nasty when really I am a thirty year old woman who has been with this man for over ten years - eight of these happily married. I can't wrap my head around how fast time has flown by. And he still makes me feel like a teenager. I decide to walk over to him as he puts the eggs on two plates. He made omelettes with lots of veggies. I switch off the stove before wrapping my arms around his waist. "When was the last time we had the house for ourselves?" I mumble before kissing the right side of his neck.

"It feels like forever." He wraps his fingers around mine, carefully fondling my wedding bands before opening my hands. He turns around before placing my hands on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat through his shirt. It's beating just as fast as mine. He places his hands on my hips before closing the gap between our bodies. Softly, he presses his forehead against mine and I feel his hot breath clashing against my face. Our bodies start reacting to the heat between us, but we don't give in. We just stand there, breathing for and with each other for a while before the hectic day gets the best of us.

* * *

I reach out for my jeans and wince as I feel his lips on my neck. My body reacts to his the usual way as a chuckle escapes my lips. He wraps his right arm around my waist, keeping me from getting to the jeans. My husband's smell fills my nostrils as my bare back rests against the white Oxford shirt that he's already wearing. I can feel his abs as his body heat warms mine. He's always the first one to get dressed. In ten years of being together I have not once been dressed quicker than him. He also makes me feel safe and sound so easily. His lips mirror my grin as we stare into each other's eyes for a moment. As he leans in to kiss me, I know what's coming. But it overwhelms me nevertheless. Every. Single. Time. Our bodies react even more to one another as soon as our lips touch. A prickling sensation runs through my body. His love for me rushes through me like electricity. It's intoxicating. It has been for over ten years. I get lost in the dance our tongues are dancing. In moments like these it feels like we just met - and not spent a decade together. For minutes, we just stand there, making out like teenagers. He doesn't make a movement for more, enjoying this just like me. His grip around my waist doesn't loosen up a bit. He's in control and he loves it. The heat inside of me becomes unbearable, but I am not strong enough to break away from his lips. It's the other way around, I start craving him even more as our tongues still dance that tango. My fingers dig into his right arm. He breaks away from my lips and I lift his arm off of me to turn around fully. He licks his lips as I stare into his turquoise coloured orbs. His cock vibrates against my lower abdomen and I feel my pussy throbbing in response. Damn, he makes me feel so horny so easily. It's not fair. I look at his lips, it's so not fair. Suddenly, his lips crash against mine again, but I let go before my desire takes over. "Troy, we should get dressed." I want him, but I got used to live with this immense desire for him that I feel. Though, he makes it not easy to be at work on time when he looks at me like this.

"Sure." He agrees before kissing the nape of my neck again.

"I'm serious." I say as he kisses the left corner of my mouth. I can't help but smile. "Otherwise we're going to be late for work."

"We're our own bosses. If I want to fuck you, I'll fuck you."

I take a step back and raise my eyebrow, "If?" Is he serious?!

"Yes, if." He insists, his eyes turning dark.

I place my hand on my hip, "You mean when."

He places his hands on my hips before pulling me closer to him again. "When." He echoes, starring deeply in my eyes.

I lick my lips as I feel the heat inside of me rising again, "Well, unfortunately that when is not going to be now."

He shakes his head and holds on to me even tighter as I make a move to turn away. "I can always use our room to make you."

I roll my eyes at his words, "Troy Bolton doesn't need that room to make me beg for it. But-"

"No buts." He interrupts me. "We have the house for ourselves. I want to make use of it." He kisses me passionately, "For as long as I can, Mrs. Bolton."

I feel the blood singing in my ears and I know I'm flushing. He knows how to get me to do exactly what he wants. He knows my buttons and he likes to make use of it. "The meeting this morning with my staff is important. We're discussing new strategies for our social media accounts and-" he shuts me off with another kiss.

"Give me an hour." He starts kissing down to my cleavage. I'm so close to giving into him and he knows that.

"I can give you five minutes." I say back instead. I can explain anything up until fifteen.

He looks up at me, "I'll have you begging for more." He kisses the right side of my neck.

I close my eyes as he finds one of my erogenous zones. Damn it, he always makes me beg for more.

* * *

He stops the Tesla in front of the main entrance of my recording studio, Unfaithful Records. It's early in the morning as the sun hasn't fully risen yet. But London's streets are already busy with people getting to work. I can't see any paparazzi though. My hand opens the safety belt. As he predicted, he made me beg for more - two times to be exact - hence we really are an hour late.

"I'll pick you up at five." He informs me as our eyes meet for a second. I almost forgot why we've had the house to ourselves in the first place.

I nod as my hand reaches for the door handle, "Have a great day at work."

He smiles at me, "You, too."

I return his smile before opening the door of the silver Tesla. Suddenly, I feel his hand grabbing my wrist and I turn around. Before my mouth can ask any question I feel his lips crashing against mine. I return his kiss, being overwhelmed with this gesture. We kiss behind closed doors - and rarely in our car. It's not our style. Our style is private. Our style has sixteen floggers and twelve whips.

As he lets go of my lips I can't help but smirk, "Is that suppose to tell me something, Mr. Bolton?"

He chuckles at my words, "A fucking million times more."

I bite my lip as his words reach the bottom of my soul, "A fucking million times more then." I agree with his love confession. "I'll see you later."

"You will." He promises me as I get out of the Tesla. I shut the door of the silver car close and stare at him for a second before turning around. The butterflies in my tummy go wild.

* * *

This time I can feel him before he says anything. His smell starts filling my nostrils as his eyes burn through my body, but I keep my eyes focused on the screen as my fingers finish the last email for the day. My day has been filled with meetings and conference calls. I barely had a minute to myself and no proper lunch break. The green smoothie on my marble coaster is still half-full. But the Mrs. Bolton cup that my husband gifted me has been refilled with coffee four times today. I've been living off the wrong fluids today as I probably only drank a liter of water. It's been a hectic day and I've been glued to the desk ever since I got here. Slowly, I finish the email, teasing him on purpose. He doesn't say anything or react the way I expect him to. Instead, he just continues staring at me thinking of something I don't know about. Does he think of me as often as I do of him?

As my body can't tolerate his gaze any longer I save the email as a draft. "I'll be done in a second." I inform him, being the first to break the silence of almost ten minutes. I can see him reacting to my voice in the corner of my right eye - I must have ripped him out of his thoughts. After shutting the iMac off, my hands reach for my black classic Chanel flap bag before I decide to give him the attention he deserves. As predicted he stands in the open door, starring at me - undressing me with his eyes. He looks magnificent in that dark blue suit with the white Oxford shirt underneath. There's no tie around his neck and the first button of his shirt is open. Damn it, he has the word sex written all over his body.

I am the happiest woman in the world.

"Are you done undressing me with your eyes?" I ask him smirking as I get off of my chair.

"Not even close." He shakes his head as I walk over to him, "After this appointment I'll do the real thing." His hand wraps around my waist, keeping me safe and sound.

I brush through his hair, "Please do." I whisper as I stare into his dark blue orbs. They change color right in front of me and I know I pulled a trigger only I can - the trigger to his heart, his soul and his desire. The trigger to a million times more.

His lips crash against mine as he kisses me harshly, demanding the way into my mouth instead of asking. I return his kiss that's intoxicating. With his feet, he shuts the door close behind him. I feel his hands moving down to my jeans, nearly ripping the button off of them. What have I done?

I let go of his lips, needing air to breathe, "Troy, we have an appointment to get to." I remind him as he stripes the jeans and my panties down my legs. He helps me out of my jeans, stripping the fabric carefully over my heels. My body has a mind of it's own when we're together and he knows it. More so, he uses it. He doesn't listen to my words. "Troy," I stop talking as I feel his lips on my inner thighs. My body reacts with a burning desire - the desire my husband has to feel as well. His lips kiss my lower abdomen before he rises to his full height, being half a head taller than me. Automatically, my fingers find the button of his trousers as he gets out of the dark blue jacket he's wearing. His lips find mine again as my fingers fight with the button of his trousers. I pull back, "My office is off-limit." I remind him, getting back in control again.

He growls, "Just once."

"No." I say, shaking my head. My office has been off-limit ever since I opened my firm. Eight years later and we have still stuck to that one simple rule. I won't break that just because we're both craving it. Insanely craving it.

His lips kiss my neck, "I want to be inside of you."

A sharp whistle escapes my lungs. Damn it, I want that too. He bites softly into my neck and I feel my body reacting to his so easily. "When we're home..." I whisper as his lips kiss down to my cleavage. Oh, he's driving me insane!

"I want you now..." he looks up into my eyes, revealing to me the state he is in. Desire floats through his orbs like lava.

I gulp before I tilt my head to the side, "At home." I promise him.

He closes his eyes, giving in. Sighing, he bends down to help me get back into my clothes. He pulls my panties and jeans up my legs again. "Home." He whispers before kissing my venus mounds through the lace of my panties. A moan escapes my lips as I didn't expect the waves of pleasure floating through my veins from this one simple touch. A chuckle escapes the lungs of my husband as he pulls the jeans up to my hips before closing the button. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

I shake my head grinning as I look down to his smiling face, "Just wait until we're alone in the safety of our house..." I'll drive him wild just like he did with me.

He grabs my left hand before kissing my knuckles, "One day, I'll make you break that rule for me."

"One day, I'll be having you down on your knees..." I promise him as I let my thumb run over his lips.

"I'm already down on my knees for you, my angel." His dark blue orbs look up into mine. He literally is on his knees for me.

I tilt my head to the side, "But not the way I want you to be, my love." With a curious look on his face, my husband rises to his full height again, being half a head taller than me now. I brush through his hair before kissing him softly. "And now let's go to that appointment."

* * *

"How long have you been trying to get pregnant?" Dr. Wilson asks me. Although we decided to stop the craziness we called trying for almost six years now, I did convince him to go to this doctors appointment. It took me a year to get this appointment so I might as well make use of it. Because I still want a baby. Seeing Liam for the first time has ripped wounds open I hoped that had healed. And now my heart is constantly bleeding for this wish. It's a whole new level of ache - and I have no idea how to deal with it.

"Well, we've been having unprotected sex for about seven years, but we started looking at my cycle maybe five and a half years ago." I explain to her.

"And Dr. Ross is your gynecologist?" she opens the file Dr. Ross has sent her.

"Yes." I say and watch her closely as her blue eyes read the file that's laying in front of her. It's a rather thick file. She flips the page that probably only had the usual data and frowns as she continues reading. She starts looking at old ultrasound photos of my uterus. "May I ask why there's so much scarring tissue in your uterus?"

I gulp, it's unusual for a woman to have so much scarring tissue. Especially a woman of my age.

Dr. Wilson looks up from the file and closes it, "I know this is a personal question. But this is a personal topic. I have to know as much of you as possible to make a proper therapy plan, Mrs. Bolton."

I look over at Troy for a second, he reaches out for my hand and laces his fingers with mine. With a soft squeeze he gives me the strength I need. "I got kidnapped almost eight years ago. The people who had me tortured me."

"How?" Dr. Wilson puts on her poker face.

"Mainly punches, but there were a few syringes with toxins as well. Some used a taser, others used knifes..." I lick my lips as I feel a shiver running through my body. Speaking about it is still not easy. "My uterus got quite damaged. The doctor that treated me after I got rescued, told me that it is very unlikely for me to have any more biological children."

She nods, "Looking at these photos, I have to say I'm sharing his opinion."

I don't like her answer, "Well, I thought maybe you could help us somehow... With a new therapy maybe..." I shrug.

"We'll see." she opens the file again before flipping to the last page that's still blank. "How many times have you sex in a week?"

"Daily." I breathe out, unsure if I should feel uncomfortable or proud. I might feel both. After eight years of being married we're still as horny as when we met.

Her bright blue eyes look at my husband sitting next to me. His hand squeezes mine as if he wanted me to know that there's no reason for me to turn into the green eyed monster. "What treatments have you done so far?"

"I took hormone-shots for two years. I had to stop the last cycle half-way because my vision got bad and we didn't want to risk any permanent damage. After a break that consisted of me getting on the pill for a year to regulate my period, we started with the hormonal shots again. Until fully stopping about thirteen months ago."

She nods before she takes a note with her pen, "In these years you've been trying, have you ever been pregnant?"

I gulp, I knew this question would come up. "Once." I breathe out and watch my husband's shocked eyes looking at me. I feel his questions burning on his tongue but he holds it. His lips form a thin line and I watch his eyes turning from anger to disappointment, so I look away.

"At what time in your pregnancy did you miscarry?"

"When I took the test it said I was about two weeks pregnant. I miscarried a few days later." I explain to her.

"Is your cycle regular now?"

I shake my head, "No. I was on the pill for a year or so to regulate it, but as soon as I stopped taking it, my cycle went crazy again."

"How long are the times between your periods?"

I sigh, "It can be anywhere from 28 to 45 days, I'd guess. Sometimes I don't have my period for two, three months, while other times I have it twice a month. It's a pain in the ass."

She smiles, "Alright, that would be all for the inquisition. Let's do an ultrasound and see what we're working with before I take your blood to run some tests. Just because your situation is difficult doesn't mean there's no hope at all." I like her. I really like her! I know this appointment was a good idea! I knew it! She rises from her chair and I follow her to the examination chair before I open the button of my jeans. "When was the last time you had your period?"

She pours cold gel on my stomach before she starts moving the ultrasound. I start counting the days in my head as my husband sits down next to me. "Maybe four weeks ago? Or five..." I trail off. "Or six. I can't remember. As I said, it's really irregular and I stopped buying a pregnancy every time my period doesn't come because it's negative no matter what." Plus I want to spare him the heartache as it's much worse than mine.

"Except for that one time." Troy's angry whisper reaches my ears.

I turn my head to the side as I feel Dr. Wilson moving the ultrasound on my lower abdomen, "I won't discuss it with you right now."

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll leave it with just a discussion, Gabriella." his voice is icy cold, full of disappointment and hurt. He's barely keeping it together. What have I done?!

I close my eyes, I knew keeping this from him was a bad idea, but I had to protect him. At least for a few years.

"Have you been in a lot of stress lately?"

I chuckle at her question. A lot of stress? I don't know what life is without any. "Well, I'm working a lot but I love my job. We just adopted a girl from Saint Petersburg a little over three months ago."

"Oh, that wasn't in your file but it's wonderful. What's her name?"

"Anastasia." I grin as her name leaves my lips. My heart automatically fills with love when I think of either of my daughters. They are the center of my world - among with their father of course.

"How old is she?"

"Seven. She'll turn eight in a few months."

"Is she older or younger than your other daughter, Adaline is it, right?"

I nod, "A little younger. Four days younger to be exact."

"Adaline must be thrilled." She grins as she looks at the ultrasound monitor, "That miscarriage... How long was it ago?"

It's shocking how fast my mood changes from overwhelmed to heartbroken. I gulp as I feel my heart remembering this day as if it happened yesterday. "About three and a half years ago." I say back, frowning. "Why did that cause any more scars? My uterus isn't baby friendly anyway."

She chuckles, "No... I just-" she stops abruptly in her words. There's shock in her eyes and she frowns. "Oh..."

 _Oh?_ What does that mean? "Is something wrong?" Troy's voice is full of worry and for a second I think he forgot that I didn't mention my miscarriage to him.

"Do you have identical siblings on your side of the family, Mrs. Bolton?"

I shake my head, "No. But Troy's a non-identical twin." Why is she asking that?

Dr. Wilson clears her throat, "Well, looks like I have some bad news and some good news."

That doesn't sound good. "The bad news first, please." I say and feel Troy squeezing my hand. The worst she can say is that I will never ever have any biological children. That she won't be the help we both hoped for. That there's no therapy that could get me pregnant.

"I can't help you. I'm afraid, I am the wrong address for your wish."

I frown. She's the best at fulfilling baby wishes. She gives babies to people who've been wanting them for years! It took me a year to get an appointment ! A bloody year! And now she can't help us? Why the hell can't she help us?! I didn't come here for nothing! I wanted to start a new therapy and not this!

"What's the good news?" Troy asks for me as I am still staring at her with wide eyes. I can't believe she said that! What kind of doctor does that?!

Her fingers press a few buttons on the keyboard of the ultrasound. Suddenly, a black and white image appears on the white board behind her. It's a blurry mess inside of me. My uterus is more scarred than I thought. It looks scary in black and white... of course, she's no help with an uterus like mine.

"What are we looking at?" Troy asks her.

"My fucked up uterus. With scars worse than she has ever seen. That's what we're looking at." I think out loud, not masking the disappointment in my voice. She was our last hope.

"Not quite." she smirks at me.

"What's the good news, then?" I ask her sighing. I am acting like a four year old but I can't help it.

"The good news is that I can't help you, because..." she moves the ultrasound on my stomach and presses a few buttons at the computer in front of her. Suddenly, a swooshing sound starts filling my ears and I feel my eyes watering up immediately. I know that sound. I've been waiting for almost eight years to hear that sound again. I may have only heard that once before but I'll always remember it. "you already are pregnant." Her words are a whisper as the swooshing sounds fill my ears. I feel my ears embracing the sound as much as my heart does. Goosebumps start covering my arms as I can't believe what I'm hearing! It feels so surreal that for a second I think I'm dreaming. I bite on my lip, just to see if it's a dream or not. It's not. This is real... This is real! It's a bit different than last time. It sounds much more vibrant, much more alive. I never thought I'd hear it again...

"No!" I breathe out, full of shock. I blink, trying to hide my emotions before I look at Troy. His bright blue orbs are full of hope, joy and love. He's trying to hold his emotions together like me, but I can see through that facade; behind the mask. He's overwhelmed. We both are. "We're having a baby." I whisper, voicing our biggest wish since over seven years now. I can't believe I'm finally able to say this! We're having a baby! I'm pregnant! I really am pregnant!

His smile is worth a billion discussions and arguments over my miscarriage. This baby now makes up for our loss. "We're having a baby." he echoes my words and I feel them ring inside of me. A baby... we're having a baby!

"Actually, you're not having _a_ baby." Dr. Wilson concretes.

I look back at her, "What?"

"Are you saying we're having twins?" Troy asks her, just as surprised as me. That would explain her question earlier.

I shake my head, "No, not twins. I am surely not carrying twins. Am I?"

Dr. Wilson moves the ultrasound a little, "There we go... Now, I can show you." she thinks out loud, while Troy and me are still clueless. All we are seeing is the same blurry mess as before. A pregnant blurry mess. She freezes the image before she looks behind her at the white board. "Do you see these dots surrounded by a black bubbles?" she asks us, pointing at the white dots.

"Triplets..." Troy's amazed voice fills the silent examination room.

"What?!" I ask him shocked. "No, we're not having triplets..." I shake my head. There is no way, we're having three instead of one baby. I look at Dr. Wilson, "Are we?"

She nods, "Yes, congratulations you're carrying triplets."

I close my eyes, five children... we'll have five children. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're pregnant with triplets. About fifth week." she looks at Troy, who is beaming. "It's very unusual for a woman with your background, especially in your condition to get pregnant in the first place. Given it now being triplets... it's close to winning in the lottery." Dr. Wilson slowly breathes out.

"Triplets..." I let the word roll down my tongue. Triplets. I'm having triplets. I look at the ultrasound picture on the screen behind Dr. Wilson. There really are three white dots. Three babies... Three little heartbeats... Triplets. Suddenly, I feel Troy squeezing my hand. I look at Troy, "We're having triplets."

"We're having triplets." he echoes, fondling my laced hand with his thumb.

"To give you a more concrete version: You're having two identical babies and one non-identical. Most likely." she says, pointing at the picture again. "Two white dots are surrounded by one black bubble, they share one amniotic sac and one placenta, which makes them identical in 99%. The third baby however has it's own sac and placenta."

I frown, "It means it's safer." I feel a shiver going down my spine. Even the thought of losing one baby is scary but given the possible risk of two or all three dying...

She licks her lips, "Yes. But I shouldn't be the one discussing your options. Dr. Ross is now in charge of your case again. She has delivered a lot of triplets over the years, so you're in very good hands with her."

I nod, "I'll call her practice as soon as we leave."

"Good. You have the talk things through. Make a diet plan to cover your nutritional needs, talk through the risks and all that kind of stuff..." she wipes the gel off of the ultrasound before handing me tissues. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I am quite glad that I can't help you."

I grin as I wipe the gel away from my belly, which soon has a baby bump caused by triplets inside. "I'm happy about that as well." I throw the tissue into the trash. I still can't believe I'm having triplets...

Dr. Wilson prints out a picture of our babies. "You are one lucky woman."

I close the button of my jeans again before I hop off the examination chair. Luck is something I stopped believing in years ago. After the kidnapping, I thought luck doesn't exist. Now... now I've been taught otherwise. By three little babies growing inside of me.

Dr. Wilson's bright blue eyes look at the photo once more before she hands Troy the black and white image of our babies - of our triplets. "Dr. Ross will tell you the sexes in a few weeks unless you want to keep it a surprise."

"Oh no, having triplets is surprise enough!" I breathe out as she shakes hands with me.

"I wish you and your growing family all the best." Her eyes are faithfully, her smile bright as she looks at Troy. "You should get ready to chase around three more humans."

He smiles widely as he tucks the picture into the side pocket of his jacket, "I can't wait."

Dr. Wilson holds the door open for me, "Send me a photo of them once they're born."

I gulp, this still feels kind of surreal.

"We will." Troy promises her for me before we walk out of the examination room. We pass the reception area and I watch the nurses holding their breath as they see my husband walking in front of me. All three brown eyed pairs are full of desire and dreams as they see him. Married or not, Troy will always be a woman-magnet.

"Mrs. Bolton, do you need another appointment?" one of them asks me.

I shake my head, "No."

"Oh..." she sounds disappointed. "Well, have a great evening then."

"Thank you." I say with a small smile on my lips as we leave the practice. The hallway of the building is busy, full of people rushing home. I watch Troy pushing the button and wait in silence with him for the elevator to arrive.

"We can take the stairs." I offer as people start collecting around the closed elevator doors.

His bright blue eyes look at me, "No. We're on the 36th floor."

The doors open and I see a rather crowded elevator. I look at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We can take the next one." he says as the people behind us rush into the elevator. The doors close again and we're left in an empty silent hallway.

"Troy," I start as his fingers push the button again. "We're pregnant."

I watch the smile on his lips growing so big that it nearly bursts my heart. "We're pregnant."

"With triplets." I say back, grinning just as much as him.

"Yes with triplets." he agrees with me as the doors open again. To my surprise the elevator is completely empty. We walk into the mirrored elevator and I push the P2 button for the second parking floor. I watch the doors close and look at my reflection. I can't believe I am pregnant... I look no different but I am five weeks pregnant. There's no bump and I have no gained a single pound. If I didn't just see and hear them, I wouldn't believe it.

"When were you going to tell me about your miscarriage?" he asks me out of the sudden, his dark blue orbs focussing my reflection.

"Well-"

"If Dr. Wilsons hadn't had asked, would you have told me otherwise?"

"No."

"Gabriella!"

I twist my body around and look at him, "I didn't want to hurt you with information that's not going to change our situation anyway."

"Not..." he shakes his head in disbelief, "Not change our situation?! When will you understand that we're in this _together_?! We're an union, Gabriella! A family! You should have told me."

"Listen-"

"When were you pregnant?"

"Troy, why do you-"

"Tell me when!" he demands, sounding just like his father Franklin.

I gulp, "I did the test the day after you flew to New York. About three and a half years ago. It was your trip to expand Bolton's Enterprises to the U.S. Market. It was an important trip. I didn't want to ruin it."

"You are fucking unbelievable!" he yells at me. "Why didn't you call-"

"I did call you, okay?!" I hiss back at him, "But you didn't pick up because you were in a business meeting. A very important business meeting. It was the night you closed the deal. I figured it wouldn't hurt to wait and to tell you when you came home. A week sooner or later wouldn't have changed anything. But something did change as I lost the baby the day you came home." I gulp down my emotions. "And when you came home-"

"You pretended like nothing happened." he interrupts me with anger in his eyes.

"No! When you came back home, I saw you with Adaline and it tore my heart apart that I wasn't able to give you what you truly wanted: another baby." I say into his eyes. "So, I gulped down my emotions and gathered myself together and promised myself to do anything to make our wish come true."

He sighs, "Gabriella..."

I brush through my hair, "I won't apologize for it. It wasn't a mistake. It was my decision."

"You excluded me! Again!" He runs his finger through his hair. "You're driving me wild! You promise one thing and then you do the opposite!"

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "I made a choice."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Are we really going one step forward and two steps back again? Come on, Gabriella, we've been through this shit."

I take a step back, still feeling the mental slap in my face. He thinks we're falling back into old habits. "Respect my decision. I am not asking you to understand it. You are clearly not willing to."

"I didn't-"

"Oh, yes you did." my voice has a warning angry vibrating tone. He better not get me angry right now or I will rip his head off with my bare hands.

"It's just..." his lips form a thin line before his hand reaches out for mine, "I could have been there for you. Support you... It must've been painful to miscarry... and the grief for our dead baby..."

"It wasn't a baby yet. It was an embryo that was three weeks olds. We couldn't even hear the heartbeat on an ultrasound yet. It was nothing." I hiss at him, looking to the floor.

"Don't pull out the Adaline-card. It was our baby, no matter how old it was... it was our baby." his hand squeezes mine and I inhale sharply as I feel the tears burning in my eyes.

I gulp down the tears and look up, "Seeing your heart breaking from the words that leave my mouth is far more painful than any miscarriage could ever be."

He pulls me into a hug, "We won't loose these three."

His promise rings in my ears, causing goosebumps to cover my skin, "I hope so, too." I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. The doors open with a ping and I feel my husband moving, but I hold tighter around him. "Wait, just a few more seconds." I mumble with closed eyes. I need these seconds to get myself back together again.

I feel him stretching out his arm as his fingers push another button to hold the doors open, "Okay."

I inhale his scent deeply, before I open my eyes. Looking into his crystal blue eyes, I feel him giving me the strength I needed. I smile, "Good, let's go."

Lacing our fingers together, we walk out of the elevator. The parking deck is almost empty as it is already past seven o'clock in the evening. The streets of London will be filled with so much traffic that it'll take more than the usual hour to get home. As we walk up to our silver Tesla, Troy unlocks the car. I get seated on the passenger seat and fish my cellphone out of the glove compartment in the car. I unlock the screen with my fingerprint before I search for Dr. Ross' number in my contact list. I push the calling button as Troy gets seated in the car as well.

"Dr. Ross' practice, my name is Louisa. How may I help you?" the friendly nurse says on the other line.

"Good evening, my name is Gabriella Bolton. I was just at Dr. Wilson's practice and she told me that I'm having triplets. Hence, I need an appointment as soon as possible."

"Triplets! Oh how wonderful, Mrs. Bolton!" she seems to be not less than excited about that. "Well if you're still around we can manage to get you in just now." I'm sure that's because of my celebrity status. But I don't mind it. There has to be one good thing for getting chased by the paparazzi 24/7.

"Now?" I ask back, looking at Troy who nods at me. "Now's perfect. We'll be there in..."

"Fifteen to twenty." Troy's mouths me.

"About twenty minutes." I add smiling.

"Lovely! See you soon." she hangs up.

"Must be our lucky day." I say as I put the phone back into my purse.

My husband smiles as starts driving, "It must be indeed." he agrees with me.

I place my hand on his as we drive through the busy streets of London. He laces his left hand with mine before moving our hands to his lips. He kisses my hand and I feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach. There are five Bolton members sitting in our car today. Five!

It simply blows my mind.

* * *

I watch my husband parking the car before switching it off. After two hours at Dr. Ross' practice and another hour of driving, we are finally home. Dr. Wilson was right: there was definitely a lot to discuss, including the option to kill one of them in order for the other two to have a higher chance to survive - needless to say that this is not an option at all. Usually a pregnancy with triplets is 32 weeks long. I hope we make it at least this far. It's a high risk pregnancy. A pregnancy with triplets always is, but my condition makes it even riskier. Which is why I'll be visiting Dr. Ross once every week and see a specialist every four weeks. During the last hours my emotions were on a total rollercoaster ride. It's already half past ten and I feel like passing out any second.

"I need a moment." I breathe out as he is about to open the door. I haven't processed everything that has happened yet. It all feels like a blur.

"Okay." he twists his upper body into my direction, his blue eyes filled with worry.

The last hours feel like a dream. Did it really happen? Am I really pregnant? Is this real? I gulp, feeling overwhelmed out of the sudden. Tears start streaming down my face uncontrollably. I feel his hands on my cheeks a second later, wiping away the salty drops. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down but it doesn't help. He embraces me, holding me close to his heart. I sob into his shirt, giving into the need to express my emotions. It takes me a few minutes to gain my strength back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I breathe out before letting go of his embrace.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "The last hours were a lot to take in."

He kisses me softly. "I know... ready?"

I nod and we both get out of the car.

"When shall we tell the girls?" Troy asks me as we walk to the front door.

"As soon as we have a chance to. They are going to notice it anyway. At least Ana will." I say to him as the door opens. Ana is the most sensitive person I ever met - there's not a single white lie she won't know about.

"Where have you been?!" Ryan asks us, placing his hand on his hip.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but the traffic was just horrible." I joke.

"You are three hours late!" he hisses at us before letting us in. "Three hours!"

I look at Troy, we haven't informed anyone about the pregnancy yet and I'm not sure if we should tell him before the girls.

"Are Ana and Della already asleep?" Troy asks, looking away from me, giving me my answer. First the girls and then the rest of the family.

"Of course they are! After all they have school tomorrow." he rolls his eyes before chuckling, "But we might have had some ice cream while watching Netflix."

"Ryan..." I trail off, knowing the after effects already as Troy gets out of his shoes.

"I know, I know... Their brains will be all active and they sleep poorly but they begged me. Like with puppy eyes and stuff. They begged and I couldn't say no. After all, I'm the cool uncle."

I take a deep breath, before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for babysitting."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I will ever let that Carrie bitch get close to them again. It's me and them forever, baby!"

I chuckle, "You are the best uncle they could have wished for."

"And the best looking, don't forget that!" he says before opening the front door.

"Of course..." I trail off smiling.

"Dinner next Friday at our place?"

I look at Troy, who smiles. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." he promises him before Ryan leaves the house.

I get out of my black Ralph and Russo heels before I place my coat on the hanger. "We'll tell the girls tomorrow morning then." Suddenly, I feel his hand on my hips twisting me around. His lips crash against mine as I wrap my arms around his neck. Eagerly, our tongues start dancing, creating a fire deep inside of me. I feel the staircase behind my back as my fingers run down his back. I let my hands glide beneath his jacket and pull the oxford shirt out of his trousers. As he lets go, I feel dizzy and full of love. "What was that for?"

"We're pregnant." he breathes out, before his lips kiss the nape of my neck.

I smile, "We're pregnant." I echo.

His bright blue orbs look into mine, "You have no idea how happy you make me feel right now."

I brush through his hair before I tilt my head to the side, "If it's anywhere near the happiness I am feeling then I might have a glimpse of it."

His hands brush down my upper body, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I say before kissing him softly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I want to check on the girls before we grab something to eat from the fridge." I have to eat 3,000 calories now. Even if I weren't hungry, I should probably eat.

"I'm going to start cooking then. Any wish?"

I shake my head, "Do your magic."

"Good." he whispers before kissing me again.

Smiling, I walk up the staircase leading to the first floor. I pass several paintings from Leonid Afremov, Davinchi, Rembrandt, Vermeer and Cézanne as I walk through the hallway. I stop at Henri Fantin-Latour's Roses from 1894 which is hanging next to Anastasia's room. Silently, I open the white wooden door to peek inside. Our seven year old daughter is sleeping peacefully in her white bed. She might just been with us for three months, but we already love her more than we could have dreamt of. I close the door with a small smile on my lips. Walking only one door further, I stop at Van Gogh's starry night over the Rhone. Opening another white door, I peek inside Adaline's room as well. Unlike Ana's room, Adaline's room is held in a light blue. Just like her sister, she's fast asleep as well. I close the door again and yawn as I walk further down the hallway and pass the gallery until I reach our bedroom at the end of the hallway in the left wing of our house. We should figure out which room will be their nursery. I have a feeling I will be walking down this hallway a lot when they are born. I get out of my shirt as I walk into the bedroom and into our dressing room. Quickly, I get out of my jeans and stop as I see my reflection in the mirror. Wearing only black laced underwear, my eyes move over to my belly. I place my hands on them. I can't believe we're pregnant... with triplets. There are three babies growing inside of me. Three! It took us years to fulfill our wish and now... now, I really am pregnant.

I wince as I suddenly feel my husbands hands on mine. I lean back against his strong torso, feeling the softness of his white oxford shirt just like this morning. He has rolled the sleeves up and left the jacket in the kitchen. I can't believe that I was pregnant this morning as well. I have been pregnant for five weeks! Five weeks! "It feels so surreal..." I breathe out, still amazed from the news of the day. "I mean, there's absolutely no sign of my pregnancy yet. No mood swings, no morning sickness... and no bump."

"Oh, but there will be. Soon." he promises me before kissing my cheek.

I let out a laugh, "Yes. I'll be massive! Three times as big as I was with Adaline... And this time my body won't bounce back to normal as it did with Adaline. My skin will stretch so much it might never look the same!"

He places his head on my right, "I'll love you even then."

"You say that now, but just wait until I can't get through the door anymore or-"

"I don't just say it. I mean it." his voice is filled with a bit of anger and I know it's because I didn't have faith in his words.

I gulp, "I'm going to remind you every single day."

"Okay." he kisses my cheek.

"Okay."

"The vegetables are already roasting in the oven. Should be done in about an hour." he says as he releases me from his hug.

I turn around and grab a pair of shorts with a shirt. "Sounds good."

He opens the tie around his neck that he wore for Dr. Wilson and during work before he starts unbuttoning his white oxford shirt. "The girls are still asleep?"

"As peacefully as ever." I smile as I watch him revealing his bare upper body. God, no wonder we have sex daily. How can any woman not want him? I let my fingers travel up his arms, feeling his muscles vibrating from my touch. Eight years of marriage and my hunger for him is still voracious.

"Gabriella," he hisses through his teeth as my finger nails dance up and down his back. Suddenly, food is the last thing in my mind.

"Sex is still very much an option in the Bolton household." I bite my lip as I feel his body tensing from my touch.

"High risk pregnancy." The words are a whisper, yet they cut deeper than any knife.

I don't want these words to have such a negative vibe. It might be a high risk pregnancy, but that's all it is. "Dr. Ross gave us green light. As long as I feel comfortable there is no harm in-"

He turns around, giving me no second to react as his lips kiss mine. Hungry for his taste, I return his kiss and let go of the clothes in my hand. My fingers dig into his back as he deepens the kiss. I feel his hands on my hips before he lifts me out of the sudden. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I feel him walking somewhere but I am too busy getting lost in his kiss to care. My back crashes against the only door in our closet and I realise that we won't make it that far. I feel his pulsing cock against my stomach, demanding the same satisfaction as my body. Biting into my lower lip, he lets me go. As I try to catch my breath, I feel my husband kissing the nape of my neck, my wishbone... my fingers fight with the button of his trousers as his lips start kissing my boobs. I open the trouser and he flexes his hips a little back so I can tear the clothes that are in our way down. I tear them down just enough to reveal his long big pulsing erection. I close my eyes as his lips find one of my erogenous zones. I feel his hands on my hips, his thumbs tuck into the waistband of my black laced panties. Within one strong movement, he has ripped them apart and I feel the fabric falling off of my pulsing sex. A grin appears on his lips just a second before I feel him thrusting into me. I cry out in surprise and feel his lips catching my cry.

"Shh... I forgot to close the door." There's another grin on his lips before he kisses me again. Placing one palm beside me to support himself, he starts moving quickly and I feel my hips dancing along to his rhythm. Our bodies take over as they always do, moving to the rhythm of our hearts and desires for one another. As he increases his speed, I feel the orgasm building inside of me. Quicker than I expected. My hands move down his back, my fingernails scratching his perfect skin. I bite my lip, stopping the moans from leaving my lips. My hands stop at his butt and I squeeze as the orgasm bursts inside of me. His lips catch my cry of pleasure. I see stars, feel dizzy as my husband comes just a moment later as well. I let my fingertips travel up his back again and I kiss his left tricep just where his scar is. As I look up, his bright blue orbs give the same security they always do. I brush through his hair with a smile on my lips. "Next time we should actually make it into the room."

He chuckles before he flexes his hips back. I feel him exiting me and I unwrap my legs from his hip. His trousers and briefs fall down his legs. As I have steady ground beneath my feet again, I tilt my head to the side. My eyes dance down his body. He has not had enough yet. "You're not satisfied."

"I could fuck you for 24 hours and I'd still be not satisfied."

I chuckle, although he might have been serious. "Sometimes I think I'm a bad wife because I let you walk around like this."

His fingers fondle my cheek, "You are the best wife I could have wished for. You are the reason why I am walking around like this. And I am proud of it."

"Why should that make you proud?" I frown, I mean it must be painful and uncomfortable... I am so glad that I'm a woman.

"Because just the thought of you makes me diamond hard again. And what kind of husband can say that about his wife?" There's an addictive grin on his lips.

I return his grin, but shake my head in respond to his logic. Yet every time I think of him, my body reacts with the same desire. Only mine is not as visible as his. "I think we should do something about that. Behind this closed door."

"We have food roasting in the oven. You're hungry. I can wait."

"Don't you ever sacrifice your needs for mine."

"I won't if you won't either." He says back before kissing me. I feel his erection vibrating as it touches my body. "I'm fine. And you are hungry."

I open my bra and let it fall to the floor, now standing completely naked in front of him. "Not for food."

His eyes darken and I watch the turquoise marble appearing in his iris, "Gabriella..." his voice is a plea, but his body demands something else.

"Step out of your clothes." I demand, my eyes resting on his erection. Such a demand.

For once, he does what I say. God, I have one fine looking husband.

"We still have about forty five minutes." I say as my fingers wrap around the doorknob behind me.

"I forget room and time when we're in there." He breathes out.

"I'll be your clock."

"No, you'll be drunken by my love - and I will be drunken by yours." True, that really is the biggest issue when we're in there.

I bite my lip, "I can't let you walk around like this."

"I'm used to this."

"Hand me my morning gown." I say before he picks up the silver silk morning gown. I quickly get into it and knot the belt tight around my waist.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm going to solve our cooking problem."

His mind quickly understands, "No." he breathes out as I rush by him.

"Oh yes. You stay there!" I say in a louder voice as I rush out of the bedroom.

"Oh no, I won't." I hear him mumbling as I rush down the hallway. With fast steps, I pass paintings and photos that are hanging on the walls. I stop at the staircase that's leading to our kitchen as my nostrils get filled with the smell of sweet potatoes, carrots, zucchini and tomatoes. My stomach growls in protest as I reach the kitchen. I feel my mouth watering as my eyes look at the vegetables that are almost done in the oven.

"See? I told you, you were going to be hungry." His voice reaches my ears before I swing my head around. He is already dressed in blue striped pyjama pants and a light grey shirt. His erection is still very much there, though.

"Alright, you win." I say giving in. "But if it weren't for the baking vegetables..."

He hugs me from behind, "Yes, we would have locked ourselves in there."

"We can still do that after dinner." I suggest, leaning against his torso.

"No, you need sleep after dinner. A lot of sleep. You are tired."

"How do you always know how I feel and what I want?" I ask him back, tilting my head to the side. It's a part of the mystery that's surrounding him.

His bright blue eyes meet mine, "I am your soulmate." Explanation enough.

"Yes you are." I agree with him before I kiss him softly. As I let go, I notice the ultrasound photo of the triplets hanging on the fridge. It's the only photo hanging on the double footed fridge. There are pictures from Adaline and Ana all over the fridge in bright colours. The triplets are already part of the family. "I like that."

He turns around and sees what I see. "Yes, I like that too."

* * *

 **Please review! What do you guys think of Gabriella having triplets?**

 **Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Yawning, I stretch out my limbs and open my eyes as I feel the empty beside. As my eyes find the clock on his night stand, I frown before my mind slowly processes the time. It's already a quarter to eight. Abruptly, I rise from the bed and feel a little dizzy afterwards. I see a tablet with freshly pressed orange juice, three pills and one card on my nightstand. 'Eat and drink me.' his handwriting is as curly and beautiful as ever. I smile before I gulp my pregnancy pills down with the orange juice. Another yawn escapes my mouth as I grab the silk La Perla morning gown from the chair. I wrap it around my body as my naked feet walk into the bathroom. I twist my hair into a loose bun before I wash my face and brush my teeth.

I open the drawer and look at the last pregnancy test in there. It's over a year old. After the last test I did, we decided to stop with everything - with the cycle-counting, the hormonal shots, the doctor's appointments... the tests. But now... Now everything has changed.

I rip the package open and decide to make that test anyway. We might have gotten the photos already and heard their heartbeats... but it still feels surreal.

How out of the sudden, everything seems to fall into place.

I put the cap on the stick and watch the two pink lines appearing within the first ten seconds after doing the test. I know, it's positive. I know, there are three babies growing inside of me - I mean, I've seen that yesterday.

Then why does my heart do backflips anyway? Why does a smile appear on my lips that has been the widest ever since I met my husband? Why am I so over the moon about _them_ , when I already know?

Maybe because I thought it would never happen. I thought I was done with trying so hard - I had given up. I let go of my future baby.

And now I've gotten three back.

My eyes focus my belly in the reflection. There are four hearts beating in my body... Four! I stare at my huge grin, seeing a kind of happiness I thought I'd never feel again. Humming a melody, I rush into my closet. I pick out a pencil skirt, a blouse and fresh underwear before I lay my outfit on the bed. Humming the same melody, I walk down the hallway. As I reach the stairs leading to the kitchen, I hear our girls giggling. Caffeine starts filling my nostrils as I slowly walk down the stairs. The Bolton household is already wide awake, yet all three members in the kitchen are still in pyjamas.

"My girls are in a good mood today!" Their giggle fills my heart with more joy than they know. Adaline and Anastasia are sitting on bar stools at the kitchen island. There are plates, which are nearly empty, in front of him among with glasses filled with green juice. It looks and smells like they had Troy's famous baked banana pancakes.

"Morning, Mom!" They say in one mouth and I feel tears building in my eyes out of the sudden. It's something I've been wishing for so long... and soon there will be three more people sitting at the kitchen island. Five children will be there! Five!

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" I ask mirroring my children's smile.

"We decided to let you sleep in." Troy kisses my right cheek and I gulp the tears down.

"Mom, are you taking that medicine again?" Adaline asks me. "You're overreacting."

I shake my head, grinning as Troy laces his fingers with mine. It feels so surreal. Yet the proof is hanging on our fridge and laying on the sink in our bathroom. I can't believe what we're about to tell them.

Ana's eyes start scanning me and Troy before she frowns, "Mom, are you..." she gulps as her eyes find the ultrasound photo that's hanging on the fridge next to us.

"What?" Adaline asks her sister, looking at the fridge as well.

"She's pregnant." Ana breathes out looking at Della.

"No!" Della breathes out, shocked.

"Yes." Ana says nodding while I am just amazed that these two girls have figured it out all by their own. But then again they are both highly gifted so it shouldn't surprise me. But it does. Every single time.

"Mom, are you?" Della asks me amazed.

"Yes." I breathe out as both girls start squeaking. I chuckle as my eyes find my husband's. He's not beaming less than me. Pregnancy glow has gotten the best of us. It took us almost seven years to be finally able to say these words... and it feels so good. Within a blink of an eye, I feel both girls wrapping their arms around me, squeezing me.

"We're getting a sibling!" Adaline's voice is filled with more gratitude than I ever expected. Seeing her and Ana happy is all I ever wanted - that and my sex-addict of a husband.

"Actually-" Troy starts.

"We're getting three." Ana breaks it down to Della.

Once again, I am amazed by Ana's skills. She took a glimpse at the ultrasound and she already knows things neither Troy nor me were able to see yesterday without an expert.

"What?!" Adaline's eyes are glittering and I see the same happiness her father has in her glance.

"We're having triplets." Troy confirms.

"That's so cool!" She embraces me again.

I kiss her forehead, "Yes, it is."

"Can we help look for names?"

Troy chuckles, "Of course."

"But we don't know what we're having yet."

Her lips form a thin line and I see her father's features so clearly in her. Not knowing something, giving up control, that's something she dislikes. "When will you find out?"

"Not less than ten weeks. It can take longer depending on their positions."

"Oh we'll just have options for every possibility." her face is beaming again. "I mean, three brothers, three sisters, two sisters and one brother, two brothers and one sister... there are not many options."

I smile at her words, I love every single of these options.

"Are we still flying to Iceland over the weekend to watch the northern lights?" Della asks me, frowning out of the sudden. "I mean, is flying now dangerous?"

I bite my lip, "I'm afraid we have to reschedule that."

She nods, but is clearly disappointed. I hate disappointing her. "Next year then." she shrugs, "The more the better."

I chuckle at her words with a grin on my lips. Next year we will be more by all means. Traveling with five children, three babies, is going to be tough - but I will enjoy every second of it.

"Ana, is everything okay?" Troy's worried voice makes me look up. Ana's green eyes are filled fear out of the sudden.

She smiles, gulping her fear down. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" I ask her back.

"Ana, this is cool. Isn't it?" Adaline says to her.

Her green eyes look at Adaline before she looks at me and suddenly it hits me. She's afraid there's no place for her here. "You are part of the family. You belong here. No one will take your place." I promise her.

"Della, come on you need to get dressed." Troy suggests, giving us time for ourselves.

"But-"

"Let's head upstairs." He nods towards the stairs, "I'll give you some math tasks while you get dressed."

"You better step it up a notch, Dad."

Troy's laughter warms my heart.

Ana's eyes watch them head upstairs before they focus me again. "You're not sending me back?"

Just this question shows me how far we've come and how much further we still have to go. She's talking to us about her worries but at the same time her worries still break my heart. I shake my head. After three months she still has this fear. "I meant what I said. We love you. You are part of this family. You will always be part of our family. No matter how many times you hack into MI6, NSA or any other agencies. Or the Buckingham Palace. You make mistakes, but we love you anyway. We will never ever - ever - leave you. We love you. All of us."

She embraces me, "I love you, too." It feels so good to have her so close to me. "How far are you?"

"About fifth week."

She frowns before her lips form a thin line again.

"What's on your mind?"

"Didn't Nanny Carrie leave us five weeks ago?"

I kiss her forehead and gulp down the unease. "You should go upstairs and get dressed as well."

She smiles, "Okay."

I watch her running up the stairs, nearly crashing into Troy on the last few stairs. I frown as I see my husband walking down the stairs still in his pyjamas. "Why are you still in Pjs? Are you really expecting me to drive the girls to school? It's a quarter to eight. The girls have to be on the road in ten minutes and I haven't even-"

"Relax." He says placing his hands on my shoulders. "I asked Krimov to drive the girls to school today so we can have an hour longer for ourselves."

That's actually a good idea considering the circumstances. "Okay."

He nods, "Good, we can talk about the next few weeks over breakfast. There are still baked banana pancakes in the oven. I made vanilla flavoured for Ana, some with cocoa nibs for Adaline and plain ones for you."

I press my lips together, "So I am the plain one?"

He tilts his head to the side, "You are the most vibrant woman I know. You'll never be plain. Plus, I made you a few extra."

I smile, "I like your way of thinking, Mr. Bolton."

He chuckles as he gets out a plate from the kitchen cupboards. I collect the dirty dishes before placing them next to the dishwasher. I bite my lip as Troy places the plate with the pancakes on the kitchen island.

"What?"

"Ana said something I can't forget."

"Is she worried about our growing family?"

I shake my head, "No, I ensured her she's here to stay. Again. I mean, given the many times she was with people who promised that she'd stay with them, I understand her fear. She's traumatised and it's a miracle she trusts us."

He brushes through my hair, "What is it then?"

"She asked how far I was..."

He frowns, "And?"

"When I told her she said..." I bite my lip, "Carrie left five weeks ago."

"Oh..." he breathes out.

"Exactly."

"Well, it's a possibility."

"I think she's right, to be honest." I breathe out. "I mean, I didn't make the connection, but now thinking of it and remembering that weekend..." It was a weekend full of sex and food, but mostly sex. Up until today I have only used our safe word three times: nine years ago when it slipped out of my mouth the first time, seven years ago in France and five weeks ago when I asked for it.

"Does it matter? I mean, it could have happened the day before or a few days after. We have a lot of sex after all, because I am addicted to you, my angel." his fingers brush through my hair. "It shouldn't matter when you got pregnant. Or in what state of mind you were in. What matters is that we are finally pregnant. With three babies! Three!"

I smile, "You're right. You're absolutely right." I start eating the pancakes, feeling suddenly hungrier than I thought I would. The baked pancakes taste as amazing as they always do, but somehow, today, they taste even better. I take a sip of the water, feeling my husband's eyes resting on me. After a few minutes I tilt my head to the side, seeing the dreamy smile I expected to see. "Why are you staring at me like this?" I can't help but smile as well.

"Because you're my wife. My beautiful, smart, stubborn wife... because you're the mother of my children. Because you're the owner of my heart... Because you're carrying my babies." Tears start running down my cheeks and I wipe them away quickly. He smiles at, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Obviously." I say, waving with my hand.

He chuckles before placing his palms on my stomach. It's still as flat as it's always been, in fact my abs are clearly visible and palpable. I don't look and feel pregnant by all means. "My pregnant wife..." the words are a whisper and I look down at his hands.

I shake my head, still in a bit of disbelief. "Can you believe that I was pregnant the last weeks?! I mean, I didn't notice anything! I was pregnant when we were on French Cay, I was pregnant during Christmas and New Years... I was carrying three babies inside of me and there were no symptoms. None!"

He looks up at me, "You did sleep a little more than usual. Especially the weekend we spent on French Cay. I remember you complaining about your dress being too tight on Christmas Eve. The one day flue you had most probably wasn't one at all, perhaps it was your body adjusting to them. And there was this sparkle in your eyes when we had sex. A special glow surrounded you and the sex was definitely on another level. The fucking is rougher, the love making is more pleasurable. It's different and I know you felt it, too. Maybe not in the knowledge of this pregnancy, but you felt it. I saw it in your eyes, your body language." He places his hands on my cheeks. I know exactly what he means but I thought it was because of Ana. I thought it was because of Della's and Troy's happiness. I thought all of that had rubbed off on me and just fueled my own happiness. I had no idea it was because of three babies growing inside of me. There was a whole different reason for why I behaved the way I did... "You were super emotional when we met Liam for the first time... you even interrupted one of my business calls just so you could get fucked by me." He grins at his last sentence. "The last time you did this was when you were pregnant with Adaline."

"Don't tell me you didn't like that." I return his grin.

"Oh I did, I really did..." he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Does this mean you knew and I didn't?"

He licks his lips, "I didn't knew but deep inside of me there was this spark of hope that I tried to suppress until I had evidence."

"You could have told me what you noticed. You could have said something." My fingers wrap around his wrists, "Why were you so angry about going to the appointment with Dr. Wilson then?"

He gulps, "I got scared. Really scared that perhaps I was making this all up in my mind. This is as much my dream as it is your's."

"Troy, but this is real. This is happening." I fondle the back of his hands.

He grins, "It is, isn't it?"

I nod, "It really is. We saw their little bubbles yesterday, heard their heartbeats..."

He kisses me softly, "You may have not thrown up or had major mood swings or food cravings, but your body did undergo some changes. You just didn't notice them."

I lace my fingers behind his neck, "Do you know what my body is telling me right now?" I ask him, pressing my forehead against his.

He grins, "I have a feeling..." he leans in to kiss me but I wince as I hear the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" I hear Della's voice calling before I see her running past us. To her, seeing us so close to one another is totally normal.

"That's Krimov." Troy reminds me as I hear Della opening the front door.

"Right." I say nodding, before letting go of him. I look to my right as I feel eyes on me. I notice Ana standing across us, dressed in her uniform from Falkner. She looks so cute! "You're okay with Krimov driving you guys to school, aren't you?" I ask her, feeling unsure out of the sudden.

She nods, her forest green eyes are sparkling at us. "I love you two." My heart turns somersaults in my chest. She just came to tell us she loves us? Suddenly, I am close to tears again. "And I love them." Her eyes rest on my stomach.

"We love you, too." Troy breathes out as Krimov walks into the kitchen with Della.

I am lost at words. I gulp, unable to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "Yes." My voice sounds broken as our glances meet. She stares deeply into my eyes and for a moment I think she's going to say something that will hit me like a wrecking ball again, but to my surprise she just smiles. The true genuine smile grows from her heart up to the corners of her eyes. I smile back at her. No words needed.

"Congratulations!" Wladimir's voice fills my ears and Ana looks at him before rushing over to embrace him.

"Della told you?" I ask surprised as I look at him.

He grins at me, "No of course not. You guys probably made them pinkie promise to not tell anyone. But I notice any changes in your lives and that ultrasound is the biggest one yet." He points behind us at the fridge. "Or shall I say three times as big."

I rise from the chair and walk over to him, "Perhaps we should take it down if it's that obvious." I mumble as he embraces me.

"Don't you want the rest of your family to know?" his light grey eyes look at me.

"It's early." I whisper, feeling the fear choking me suddenly. Five weeks are way too early to tell anyone and if I had found out alone, I wouldn't have told Troy or the girls. I would have kept it to myself for at least another ten weeks until it was much safer to tell... until it was much safer to feel happy about this.

"It's miraculous."

I nod, "Yes, it is."

"Don't let the fear get the best of you. Have faith, after all those three are here for a reason." He says before looking at my husband. "I am really happy for you."

"We are as well." Troy says before hugging him.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Wlad asks my girls. They nod with a grin on their lips. "Okay, let's go. We're late." I watch Della and Ana walking into the foyer.

"Thanks for stepping in." I say to him.

He waves with his hand, "After all these years we're like family."

"We are." Troy and I agree with him.

He nods, "Don't hesitate to call me again." With that he walks away from us. I hear him talking to our girls, asking if they have everything.

"Love you!" I hear both of my daughters yelling at us.

"Love you!" We yell back and hear the door shutting.

We're alone. Just the five of us.

* * *

I pull the zipper of my black pencil skirt up before taking one last look into the mirror. The leather pencil skirt hugs my hips, the nude tights and the white blouse are all something I won't be able to wear in just a few weeks. Even my feet won't fit into my Manolo Blahnik heels. My eyes wander over to my side in our dressing room and I let out a sigh. The many skirts, the skinny jeans, the blouses, sweaters, tight dresses and gowns... I have too many fitted clothes - most of them have been tailored to my body shape. To my current body shape, that is. But in just a few weeks all of _this_ won't fit me anymore. These clothes need to be replaced by more loose fitted items.

Brushing through my hair I walk out of our dressing room. I need to shop for a whole new freaking wardrobe - something I don't have the time for. I'm going to have to stop working sooner than I had to with Adaline anyway. I'm going to be working from home from my twentieth week onwards - maybe even sooner. This pregnancy has caught us all by surprise - a wonderful one, but yet it's a surprise. It's something that'll turn our worlds upside down. We just got into a routine with Della and Ana. Ana just got used to her new home and being a part of our family... and now everything's changing again. For all of us.

I walk down the left staircase, passing the picture gallery: There are already framed picture of the four of us, but soon we will be seven. Seven! It still feels so surreal. My eyes move over to my husband, who is standing at the end of the staircase. He's dressed in a dark grey suit with an icy blue tie that matches his eye color - well, most of the time it does. His tongue runs over his lips and I watch his orbs change into a darker, more vibrant blue as I reach him. His hands wrap around my waist before pulling me into the kiss his body was craving for. I return his kiss as I melt into his body shape, feeling overwhelmed by the passion. I always think I've seen it all; I always think I know my husband - and then he does something like this and I feel like I'm starting at zero. Every day I get to know him better and although we've been together for ten years, it still feels like we only met yesterday. Especially on days like these.

"What was that for?" I ask him, finding the courage to let go of his lips. I stare into his dark blue orbs, being able to see right into his golden heart. There's so much love in those eyes... so much respect and gratitude. I pray I return his glance.

"For your grace, your strength, your beauty, your ability to still steal my heart although it already belongs to you, for your huge heart, for being the best mother to our children... for making me fall deeper in love with you every second I look at you." he rests his forehead against mine, "For a million times more." his hot promise clashes against my face before his lips kiss mine softly once more.

I smile as I feel my heart doing backflips while racing like crazy in my chest, "A million times more." I agree with his promise, staring into his dark blue orbs. He has no idea that he's doing the same to me - and a million other things. A million...

 _A million times more._

* * *

I brush through my hair as my eyes look at my calendar. It's jam-packed until the end of the next year already. There's a two week gap over Eastern and a six week gap over the summer when the girls are on holiday. Then there's the three days off at the beginning of December for our wedding anniversary. Christmas and New Year's Eve is free as well. But the rest is full with various oversea trips and social events. Some days are so full that I have no idea how to find a minute to breathe. And now I have to squeeze in appointments with Dr. Ross and Dr. Hampstead my specialist as well? I can squeeze Dr. Ross in early in the morning before the girls have to drive to school. Maybe at around seven or six thirty or something. Most of my workdays start at eight and I need an hour at least with Dr. Ross at the appointment. But Dr. Hampstead? Where does he fit into all of this? I have my first appointment with him on Saturday to get to know each other. He told me that our appointment will usually last two to three hours, depending on what needs to be done. He has to monitor them for at least an hour, measure them, weigh them and do all sorts of tests.

How the hell does my pregnancy fit into my lifestyle? I scroll further through my calendar. Even the next year looks quite full already. I have no idea how to deal with all of this. I know I wanted to stop working at twenty weeks, but most of those appointments need to be held here in my office and not in my study at home. I can reschedule the studio-times and do that at home, but all the other meetings? How am I suppose to do that? I let out a frustrated growl as the door gets torn open.

"Mrs. Bolton, your next appointment is in thirty minutes." I look up and see Andrea standing in the door way. The brunette is dressed in a black pencil skirt and a fire red blouse. Her brunette locks have been braided into a fishtail braid. "Do you want me to reschedule?"

How is she doing this? "You," I point at her. She's going to be able to do that, I'm sure. "Sit down."

Andrea nods before closing the door behind her. I watch the brunette woman walking over to my desk before sitting down across me. The diamonds are sparkling on her ears - a Christmas gift I gave everyone at my firm last year. I want each of my employees to feel worth shipped by all means - from the cleaning staff to my personal assistant, they all got the same gift. She looks nervous out of the sudden. "Am I fired, Mrs. Bolton?"

I frown at her question. Do I look so angry? "No."

She lets out a relieved sound, "Good, because I really enjoy working here."

"Perfect then you're going to enjoy clearing my schedule out from the 22nd week onwards." I say to her and turn my iMac around so she knows what I'm talking about.

She frowns at me, "From the beginning of June?"

"Yes. I need you to reschedule all meetings from here to my house. The monthly employee meetings need to be rescheduled somehow as well. Conferences that I can't hold at home, need to be squeezed into the weeks before June starts." I start explaining before looking back at the calendar. It looks like a freaking rainbow. "What are all the green fields?"

"Family time."

"Oh..." There're a lot of green fields. Some weeks are half filled with green and just a little blue and orange, while others are filled with lots of blue and yellow, but there's always green.

"Blue is for meetings within this building, yellow for meetings outside. Pink is for your studio time. Orange indicates your social events. Purple is everything that has to do with your hospital and the Bolton Foundation."

"Well, you have to find a new color for work at home."

She nods, "I'll use red."

"Blue and yellow need to be red from the 22nd week onwards." I say to her as my eyes scan through my calendar once more. "Pink can stay. I'll use my studio at home then."

"What about orange and purple?"

I bite my lip, Troy and me didn't discuss that this morning. "That can stay as well. At least for now." There's not much orange and purple anyway.

"I'll see what I can do."

"And I need you to call Dr. Ross and Dr. Hampstead. They need to be squeezed into the schedule as well. Dr. Ross weekly and Dr. Hampstead every four weeks. You can use green for those appointments. I prefer having them in the morning as early as possible."

"Okay."

"Great, thank you." I say and she rises from the chair, "It's top priority. Clear out this year and as much of next year as you can. I expect it to be done by the end of the day. I want to go through the new schedule before you go home, Andrea."

She nods, "Of course."

I watch her walking to the closed door. Somehow she hesitates to open the door. She turns around in her black Louboutins, "Mrs. Bolton, I hope you feel better soon."

I frown at her words before it hits me, "Oh, no. No, I am not sick." I breathe out, waving with my hand. I don't look sick, do I?

"I see." she grins at me, her chocolate brown orbs looking at me. She opens the door and walks out of my office.

My mouth drops open as I realize what I've just done. I pick up my phone and call the only number I can talk about this right now. He picks up after the first ring. "Everything okay?"

"I just told my assistant that we're expecting." I breathe out, still full in shock. I cover my mouth and turn around in my chair. I stare at the skyline of London in front of me. It's a sunny mid January day. The roofs are still covered in snow.

He chuckles on the other end of the line, "Well if it makes you feel better, Lucy already knows as well."

"No, it doesn't. Troy, I told my assistant before telling our family!" I'm a freaking workaholic! What kind of pregnant woman does that?!

I hear a creaking sound as he leans back in his chair as well. "Gabriella, you have to inform her as soon as possible. Your schedule is jam-packed until the end of next year. She has to turn as many stones as she can to buy you as much time as possible. You will stop working in fifteen weeks at your head office and you can't manage everything from your study at home."

I nod, "I know you're right. But it still feels wrong."

"You can tell Kelsi next door if that makes you feel better."

"Oh so Ryan can rip my head off the next time I see him? No thanks." I think out loud.

"Well, she's going to be your stand-in anyway. Isn't she?"

"Yes." She's the only one I can trust with my firm.

"Well, then you better tell her soon, too. She needs to clear out her schedule, too. Being your stand-in will be a full-time job for her. For the next year and a half, maybe two years."

I bite my lip, "I know you're right."

"Damn right, I am."

I chuckle at his words of choice. "Wait, why did you inform Lucy?"

I can hear him grinning on the other end of the line. "Well, to make you ease the pain of staying at home for so long I decided to stop working a few weeks after you will go on maternity leave as well."

"A paternity leave?"

"Yes. I want to support you as much as I can, which means the weeks before I leave will be a little longer. I might not be home on time every day." His way of telling me he won't be on time home at all.

"I see..." I grin at his idea. "I really appreciate your way of thinking, but you don't have to do this. You can start your paternity leave once they're born. Just like the last time we were expecting."

"This time is different. Besides, I know you, Gabriella."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You won't stay at home if I don't have an eye on you 24/7. Faster than I can look, I'll find you back in your office at Unfaithful Records just to get a very important paper or sign something. And then you will stay there the whole day, working instead of resting on the couch at home."

I grin, my husband really does know me. "Well if you must."

"Yes, Gabriella, I must." he insists. "But I'm giving you a four week gap to change my mind."

I chuckle, "I appreciate your kindness, Mr. Bolton."

"How is your day so far, my lovely wife?"

I place my hand on my belly as I sigh, "Jam-packed as always. I just had a thirty minute break. My next appointment is in a few minutes. How is your's?"

"I'm missing you."

I feel my heart contracting in my chest, "That bad, huh?"

"I can't wait to pick up the girls." They always make him smile. "I'm surrounded by idiots today."

"Except for Lucy and your brother."

"Yes, except for them. But Luc's out of town today, so it's just me here..."

I hear the phone on my desk ringing and turn around. It's Andrea. "I'd like to hear about it, but I have to go."

"Yeah, I'm off to my next meeting as well."

"I'll see you later." I say and hang up. I pick up the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Your next appointment is here, Mrs. Bolton. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

 _The wind blows through my hair as I take a sip of my hot coffee. I dig my toes deeper into the warm white sand as my eyes stare out at the turquoise Mexican water. The waves provide a beautiful soundtrack to the singing birds. The sun is already hot in these early morning hours. It warms my sore muscles. We've only been here for a couple of days, but my skin is already quite tanned. We're staying in a private bungalow in Tulum, escaping the media chaos. Mexico has been good to us, the surprise trip was a great idea, although I do miss our daughter._

 _I wince as I suddenly feel his arm wrapping around my waist, "Good morning, wife." he whispers into my left ear before kissing me softly. "Happy six months anniversary."_

 _I grin at his words before tilting my head to the side to see his face. These turquoise colored orbs are even more beautiful than the rough ocean waves in front of us. "Has it been six months already?"_

 _He shakes his head in disbelief and lets go off my body. "It shouldn't surprise me that you don't know that."_

 _I chuckle as I turn around. Lacing my fingers behind his neck, I rest my forehead against his. I stare deeply into his orbs, before choosing my words carefully. "I celebrate every day with you." I whisper before kissing him softly. "I don't need to celebrate us semiannually or annually." My lips brush against his as I speak._

 _"But I do." he whispers back._

I stir as I feel his lips kissing me. It takes me a moment to realize I'm no longer dreaming. I must have fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, waiting for him. As I return his kiss he climbs on top of me. Our tongues start dancing a tango. His hands move beneath my shirt and I wince as I feel his large warm hands touching my stomach before moving north. The smell of blueberries, warm summer nights and his masculine notes fill my nostrils as he rolls my white shirt upwards. It's intoxicating. Everything about him is intoxicating. I can feel his body heat through the white Hugo Boss shirt. His hands find my nipples before twisting them both at the same time. My body reacts with a rush of pleasure and I moan, letting go of his lips.

"Tell me the girls are asleep." his deep erotic voice rings in my ears. Desire is floating through his dark blue orbs. He bites into my lower lip, "Tell me." he demands. I know exactly that this will not be slow lovemaking.

It's probably far after midnight and I brought them to bed at eight thirty. "Yes." I breathe out as his hands hook into the waistband of my shorts and panties.

"Good." he pulls them down my legs, revealing my throbbing pussy. I watch him opening the black belt of his black trousers before pulling it out of the loops.

"What are you doing?" A wave of air clashes against the most sensitive part of my body before I feel his warm hand spreading my legs. He climbs on top of me, "I'm going to fuck you, Mrs. Bolton." he grabs my wrists before pulling my arms up.

"Troy," I breathe out as he puts the belt around my wrists. His abs are visible through his white shirt. I can feel his hard-on through the black cloth of his trousers against my stomach.

"Hm?" he asks, closing the belt. He puts a finger between the belt and my wrists to make sure it's not too tight. He moves down to face me, "What is it, my angel?"

I feel excitement rushing through my veins from the tips of my toes to the tips of my tied hands. "Fuck me hard."

He grins at my words before kissing me softly, "You can bet on that, Mrs. Bolton." I watch him slowly opening the buttons of his shirt, revealing his abs. He throws it to the floor next to us. His fingers open the button of his trousers and he tears them down with his black Armani briefs. My eyes rest on his pulsing cock as he gets out of them. My blood is singing in my veins as my breathing quickens. Does he feel like this every time I wake him up for sex as well? He moves between my legs again, being exactly like God made him. I lick my lips as his hands fondle my upper thighs, my waistline and my rips before stopping at my boobs. His hands move down my body again, teasing me on purpose. "Please..." I breathe out as his hands reach my hips. They move underneath my thighs before stopping at the hallow of my knees. Suddenly, he lifts my legs, bending them. "Lift your hips." his demand is hot against my throbbing pussy.

I do as he says, balancing my bodyweight on my feet and shoulders, that are still tied above my head.

"Don't move." his fingers wrap around my hips, digging into my butt that's squeezed. I watch his head disappearing between my legs and tilt my head back as he starts sucking. I feel his tongue dancing around my clirotis, his teeth bitting into my flesh. My body reacts to his moves with pleasure, building the orgasm faster than I expected. Drops of sweat start rolling down my body, collecting in my navel as the heat inside of me rises so quickly. I pull on my wrists, that are safely secured above my head, as I want to hold on to something. My nails dig into the couch and my toes curl into the light grey couch I am laying on as the orgasm bursts inside of me. I cry out his name as the waves of pleasure rush through my veins. I'm on cloud nine as I feel him kissing the inside of my thighs before moving further north. My body falls down on the soft couch underneath me. As I still deal with the orgasm, his lips cover my belly, my rips... before stopping at my left nipple. His hot breath clashes against it and I await for his next move. To my surprise his hands roll up the shirt that I'm still wearing before covering my eyes with it. "I'll drive you wild, Mrs. Bolton." His promise is hot in my right ear. I feel him moving before his left hand starts twisting my left nipple. His wedding band is a bit cold against my warm breast. I cry out as he starts twisting harder. My pussy reacts by throbbing harder. I feel his hard-on vibrating against my stomach, but he seems to care more about my pleasure than his own. I start winding underneath him as his lips close around my right nipple. His teeth bite into it, making me cry out again. Suddenly, his left hand twists my left nipple while his lips suck on my right one. I can feel my orgasm building again as moans start escaping my lips. They come from the depth of my heart and sex. God, he knows how to turn me on. He knows exactly what buttons to push.

"Come for me my angel." he whispers before twisting and biting into my nipples at the same time again. My body listens to his demand, exploding into a thousand pieces. As my pulse still rings in my ears, I feel his tongue running down my body, stopping at my navel. His hands fondle my rips and waistline again. "You're so beautiful... So breathtaking." I feel his hot breath moving further south, closer to my pulsing sex. I expect him to kiss me down there again, but to my surprise he doesn't. Instead he places three kisses on my lower abdomen, "Get ready for some action." he whispers between his kisses. It takes me a moment to realize he's not talking to me.

He lifts my hips again before slowly gliding into me. I feel his cock stretching me and let out a growl from the depth of my throat. This stretch feel so incredible. "You're so narrow, so warm... so fucking perfect, my angel." his voice is a whisper in my ears as he's still not fully inside of me.

"Troy, please..." I whimper as I move my hips to meet his full length faster. I wanted fucking, not love making.

A chuckle escapes his lips "Greedy, aren't we?"

"Always." A moan escapes my lips as he's finally balls-deep inside of me. Best feeling in the world! "Fuck me."

He chuckles once more, "Topping it from the bottom, aren't we, Mrs. Bolton?" I move my arms down, but he stops me. "It's my call, Mrs. Bolton." he reminds me, squeezing my wrists with his left hand before letting go again.

I growl in response. I hate it when he teases me.

"God, I love you, Mrs. Bolton." he circles his hips, slowly gliding out of me. He kisses me softly before moving his length back inside. I listen to the sounds of our bodies as he loves me in a way I don't want him to.

"Troy, you promised to fuck me and not make love to me." It bursts out of me. I may not be able to see him and move my hands, but I know as hell that fucking means something else in our household.

"I'm sorry, I can't." he breathes out as I feel the tip of his penis touching my clirotis.

"What?" I ask him back shocked. "Yes, you can, Troy." I remind him. We're not slowing down just because I'm pregnant.

But he doesn't move.

"Troy, fuck me sore." I demand in a harsh tone. He has me blinded folded and tied up, laying naked in front of him and he won't properly fuck me? What the fuck is wrong with him? "Troy," I squeal as he turns me around out of the sudden. He lifts my hips again before thrusting into me with full force with a warning. Crying out in please, I tilt my head back. This is what I want... exactly like this. I can hear our bodies providing the sound to this rough fuck. My body moves with his as he speeds up. His grip on my hips is firm, his fingers dig into my flesh as his hips crash against mine with every move. He fucks me as hard as I can tolerate. "Harder." I breathe out as I hear him panting into my ear. He grins at me, tightening the grip on my hips until I feel tiny waves of pain rushing through my system. Our hips crash faster against each other. It doesn't take my orgasm long to build with this speed. I scream out loud into the pillow beneath me as I come faster than I expected. The explosion between my legs is so enormous that my whole body shakes. I feel him pumping into me a few more times before he explodes inside of me as well. I feel his bodyweight on my back as he slowly comes back from his high. Finally, he was able to give me what I wanted. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" I ask him with a smirk on my lips as he glides out of me.

"This one was for you." he whispers into my left ear. "The next one is mine." I feel his fingers moving between my legs before smearing my lubrication over my back entrance. "God, my angel, you were made to be fucked by me." his fingers travel up my spine and I wince at the soft touch.

"Make it explosive." I feel his left hand on my wrists before he thrusts into me in full force. I cry out, feeling full immediately. It takes a moment for my body to adjust to his size. Pain and pleasure rush through me. I cherish that balance so much.

"All good?" his voice is shallow. His hand travels down my spine.

I nod, "Don't be gentle." The words have left my mouth before I could think it through. I feel him thrusting deeper into me until he's balls-deep in me. The pain increases, but so does the pleasure inside of me. Moans escape my lips as his right hand moves to my throbbing pussy. He starts rubbing my clirotis as he circles his hips out of the end of my other entrance. He thrusts into me harder this time, making my body move forward slightly. He growls and speeds up as he realizes that I'm enjoying this not less than him. Weirdly, it turns me even more on. My body relaxes as I embrace the pleasure he makes me feel. The pain fades and the pleasure starts taking over. He moves harshly, fucking me like this was a one-night stand rather than lust between two committed people. His fingers start rubbing harder until my orgasm reaches it's peak. "Come for me, my angel."

And I come, my scream getting muted by the pillow beneath me once more. I feel him coming in a loud growl just a moment later. This time he's shaking as the orgasm rushes through him. I feel his bodyweight on me, but I hold up, enjoying this moment. I love it when we come so closely. He pulls out of me and I collapse on the couch, still catching my breath. My heart is still beating a million miles a minute. I feel like I've just won a marathon. His fingers quickly open the belt around my wrists and I circle them as he pulls the shirt over my arms. He throws it on the floor next to us and I roll over on my back. He's still above me, his blue orbs glittering. I allow my eyes to dance down his body, seeing he is as satisfied as I am. I wrap my hands around his neck before pulling him down until his nose touches mine, "How's that for a homecoming?"

He chuckles before kissing me softly. "The best kind of homecoming."

* * *

I watch the water drops running down his body as he washes his hair in the shower. The glass doors start getting milky as the steam rises into the air. I bite into my lower lip as I twist my hair into a bun. I secure it with a hair tie before stepping into the shower to join him. He pours shower gel on the natural sponge as I close the doors. I get the sponge out of his left hand, "What was that?" I ask him as I wet the sponge under the water jet for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the muscles in his back are tensed as he talks.

I squeeze the sponge softly before starting to wash the backside of my husband. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Troy." I insist as I let the sponge glide from his left to his right shoulder. "I'm talking about earlier." I pressure him as I wash his lower back and butt. I knee down as I wash his legs. He doesn't answer me. "Troy?"

He sighs, "I don't know what happened."

"You don't know..." I mumble as I rise to my full height again. "Well, then let me explain to you what happened." I say as take a step closer to him. I place my free hand on the right hip and pull him closer to me until I feel his steel hard ass pressing into my abdomen. My left hand moves from his hip to his cock, "That part of your body was listening to this." my right hand moves up to his heart. I let my hand rest there for a while.

He wraps his left hand around mine. "I was in Daddy-mode."

"Yes." I say, squeezing his hand. I can feel his wedding band clearly as foam drops down his body. "I never want you to be in Daddy-mode again when we're fucking or making love." I place my right hand on his left shoulder before squeezing out the sponge. I kiss his left bicep, "Never ever again." I insist as I watch the foam running down his glorious abs. It should be prohibited to look so sexy.

He nods, "I don't know why that happened. It never happened with Della."

"Della was a shock. This is a long desiderated dream."

He turns around at my words, "I'm sorry."

I move the sponge down his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist, "You should be." I say as I focus on washing his perfect chest. "Because I expect you to fuck me when you tell me so. I don't expect you to turn tables on me and give me something I don't want."

He lifts my gaze off of his chest with his fingertips underneath my chin, "It will never happen again."

"Good." I stare into his bright blue orbs for a moment longer before continue washing him.

"You could have stoped me but you chose not to."

"The safe word wouldn't have helped us." I explain as I take half a step back to wash his abs. "It would have ruined the atmosphere." I move the sponge over every single ab he has. Sometimes I wonder if these are made out of steel instead of muscles mass.

"You must have enjoyed it then." I squeeze out the sponge and let the foam run down his hard-on.

I look up and see him smirking, "No, Troy, I did not enjoy it. My body was just craving your's. I certainly did not enjoy you talking to them and then making love to me. Slow, prickling, fucking love!" I hiss through my teeth and watch his smirk drop. "I wanted rough sex to the point I scream out at the top of my lungs when the orgasm explodes inside of me. Instead you wanted to give me hours of slow love making!" I let the sponge fall on the floor, but I don't bother to pick it up. "You had me tied with a belt and blindfolded, laying completely naked in front of you. I was craving a rough fuck. But you..." I shake my head as rage starts building in my veins. "God, sometimes I hate you for being such a wonderful father to our children!" It bursts out of me.

He lets go of my waist, "Gabi,"

"No." I say as I bent down to pick up the sponge. "I understand that you're over the moon about this pregnancy and believe me I am too, but I'm not just the incubator for your babies. I am also your wife. And I expect to get fucked regularly!" I say as I squeeze out the sponge in my hand. "I expect you to see _me_ instead of _them_. We might be sharing a body right now, but we are still four different people. Yes, I am pregnant and moody, but I am also your fucking lover, Troy!" he takes the sponge out of my hand as no longer foam but just water starts dripping out of it. "Tell me you understand me, Troy. Tell me you will stick to your word like you've been doing for the last ten years! See me in all of my shades when you look at me and not just them." I feel tears burning in my eyes and quickly wipe them away.

He wraps his arms around me, "I do."

"Really? Because it didn't sound and feel like it earlier." I embrace his muscular torso. He gently runs his fingertips up and down my back.

"I'm so sorry, my angel. I didn't realize I was hurting you so much."  
"Well, to be fair, I didn't realize that until now as well." I mumble before lifting my head off of his chest. His blue orbs have a swirl of grey in them. I've hurt him with my words.

"I love you." he promises me, cupping his hands around my face. I feel his thumbs fondling my cheeks. "You and them. And every shade of you that's in between. I love you as my wife, as my lover, as my best friend, as my helper in crime, as the warrior next to me and mother of my children. Sometimes the order changes, but the parts remain the same." His orbs stare deeply into mine as his lips brush against mine. I feel his hot breath against my face. "Are we good again?"

I nod as my lips curl into a smile, "Yes."

He kisses me passionately. I feel his cock vibrating between us as I return his kiss. My hands run down his back until I reach his butt. I let go, in need of air. "Well, your wife, lover, best friend and helper in crime is not in the mood for any more sex tonight." I brush through his chestnut colored hair.

He grins, "You forgot warrior and mother of my children."

I chuckle before I kiss him softly, "They, too."

He turns around and pours some more shower gel on the sponge, "Then let me at least wash you properly."

I nod as I watch him squeezing the sponge. Foam starts running down his hands. "If you do it right, I might change my mind."

A warm laughter comes out of his lungs as he starts running the sponge over my upper body. "I'll do my best."

"You never do anything less than that." he moves the sponge over my boobs and down my stomach. Foam runs down my body as his masculine smell starts filling my nostrils out of the sudden.

He bends down, "Do you know how much I love you?" he whispers as he runs the sponge down my legs.

"Me and my many shades." I smirk as I turn around. He runs the sponge up my backside and suddenly wraps his left arm around my waist. He pulls me closer to him until his hard-on starts digging into my butt.

"You and every single shade." he promises me before kissing me softly. "I love you a million times more than yesterday."

My heart does backflips in my chest, "A million times more, my love."

* * *

 **Please review! What's your favorite quote from this chapter?**

 **Xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

I feel his soft lips kissing me, slowly awakening me from my deep sleep. "Good Morning, wife."

I open my eyes and see his freshly shaved face. His bright blue orbs stare into mine, the smile on his lips is highly addictive. "Good Morning, husband." I let my eyes travel down his face and notice that he's already dressed in a dark grey suit with a silver tie. "What time is it?" I didn't even hear his alarm this morning.

"Eight thirty. I already drove the girls to school so you don't have to do that and called Andrea to clear out your morning schedule. Your first appointment is at ten. I figured I should let you get some rest." his fingers fondle my cheek as he sits down next to me.

"You didn't have to do that." I place my hand on his, feeling his wedding band.

"Yes, I did." He insists before kissing me softly, "I'm off to work now."

I nod, "Have a great day at work."

He runs his thumb over my lips, "You make it so hard for me to leave you."

I smirk, "Go or else I will make you stay."

He returns my smirk, "I'll see you tonight. What would you like for dinner?"

I shrug as I lift myself in the bed, "Surprise me." I know it'll be delicious. The girls love cooking with their Daddy.

"Okay." His dreamy eyes scan my face. "God, you're so beautiful..."

I smile, "With my dragon breath, the wasps' nest of hair and the dark bags under my eyes?"

He chuckles, "Especially with those." He kisses me again, "No dragon breath, my angel."

"Good. I'll be home at around seven."

He kisses me once more. "I'll be waiting with a delicious smelling kitchen and soft paint music for you. Oh and lots of childish giggle." He smirks at me. "Maybe paired with some sticky fingers from making our own pasta."

I grin at him. The girls love getting their hands dirty in the kitchen with him. And they love Italian food - as much as I do. "Sounds good."

* * *

I take a sip of my green smoothie before placing my hands on my bump. I could hardly concentrate in the last weeks because of them. Instead of doing work, my mind constantly shifted to the bright future ahead of me: I thought about our soon to be seven headed family, all the vacations we'll take together; I thought about the many feet on beach runs at French Cay on our wedding anniversary; I thought about the cozy nights in our living room with my husband and our five children spread all over the couch; I even thought about the triplets going to school, imagining sometimes three girls or three boys. The tears rolled down my cheeks every time I thought of any of these scenarios. The same grin spreads all over my face that I've been trying to hide so hard for the last four weeks. My palms rest on a small nine week old bump, but it's clearly a bump considering the toned abs that were there before. I look down at the bump, seeing my sparkling wedding rings. The future ahead of me is bright, but the presence is just as overwhelming. All these three babies are giving me is an occasional headache, but no morning sickness and definitely no tiredness. I feel energized, I feel happy and I'm sure I look as radiant as I feel. The smile on my lips only grows as I gently strike my bump. Nine weeks... They are already nine weeks old. Three cherries are in there. Three cherries that will grow into individual human beings that Troy and me get to raise into ladies or gentlemen - or maybe both. I can barely contain my excitement over them.

Suddenly, my office door gets torn open. "Gabi,"

I look up and see Kelsi across me, the huge marble desk with golden legs separates us. Her petite body is wrapped in a black pencil skirt, a bright red chiffon blouse and killer Louboutins. There's a white golden necklace with a little diamond around her neck that Ry gifted her for her birthday last year. She's the only one who is allowed to walk in without warning when I'm working - well, she as well as the rest of my family. I quickly fold my hands and place them on the desk. "Yes?"

"Why did you had my schedule cleared out?" My blue eyes best friend frowns at me after closing the door to my office. "You cancelled my trip to Australia and New Zealand!"

"Because of the Warner Brothers take-over."

She sits down in the indigo colored chair across my desk, "You're sending me to the States for this? You're not flying there?"

I shake my head, I won't fly anywhere this year except to French Cay on my wedding anniversary. "You are as good as me."

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry?"

She leans forward and grabs my hand, "No one will ever be as good as a business woman as you are."

I smile at her sweet words and gulp down the tears that burn in my eyes. I worked hard for my reputation. I worked three times as hard as any men to get where I am right now, so it feels good to hear the recognition.

"But we both know that's not the real reason for my clear schedule." She says, leaning back again.

Shit. I can't tell her I'm expecting. Not so soon. "I need you to step in for me for a while."

"How long?"

"For a while."

"Why?"

God damn it! Does she have to be this stubborn and noisy?! "Because I am your boss and I expect you to do as I tell you." I snap at her.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, clearly not liking this answer. "I don't know why you're snapping at me but you better calm down and tell what the fuck is going on with you!"

I open my mouth to answer but the office door opens again. "Your appointment is here, Mrs. Bolton. Shall I send her in?" Andrea asks. She could have called but she chose to walk in instead. Perhaps she sensed the tensed atmosphere.

Kelsi raises an eyebrow at me as I glance at her for a moment. "Yes. We're done here."

Andrea nods and disappears. Kelsi holds up her hands before leaving my office without a word. This conversation is not over.

"Mrs. Bolton," the blonde woman with dark brown eyes greets me with a smile on her lips before she closes the door of my office.

I get up from my chair to shake her hand, "Natalie," I smile at her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing really well but as I see you're doing far better than me." She smiles as her eyes rest on my belly.

I am hardly showing. So far, I've managed to hide this behind wide blouses and stretchy jeans. Skirts on the other hand have stopped fitting me a few weeks ago. But I don't look pregnant by any means, or do I? "That obvious?"

She grins before we sit down. "Well, there are only a handful of reasons why Gabriella Bolton would call me - and it certainly isn't for a wardrobe change."

I chuckle, "I see... No one at my firm knows." Except for my assistant but I don't tell her that.

She nods, "I'm as discreet as always."

"Good. I need the whole thing: trousers, shirts, blouses, skirts, dresses, shoes... everything."

"The same way as last time?"

"Yes. As much normal clothes and stretchy clothes as possible. I think we have to turn to maternity wear sooner than last time, though."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet. Possibly both."

"Both? Twins?"

I nod, "Most likely. Plus another one."

"Triplets?"

"Triplets." The same grin as earlier stretches over my face, but this time I don't try to hide it.

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Do you need evening gowns as well?"

I take a look at my calendar, "There are a handful in the next couple of months. I guess I'm going to call you a few days prior to them as I will be huge by that time. The question is how huge." I look back at her. "If you don't find anything don't worry, I can always cancel the social events. I'll mail you the exact data."

"Alright. You'll have the first wave of items in a week and we'll go on from there. Thursday at eight?"

I nod, "Sounds good."

* * *

The smell of mushrooms and oregano fills my nostrils as soon as I take a step into my home. I get out of my heels and place the Louboutins in the wardrobe along with my coat. My feet fell stiff for a second before adjusting to the new weight balance. The marble floor is warm beneath my naked feet thanks to the floor heating. I roll up the sleeves of my blouse as I walk into the direction of the kitchen. Soft Italian tunes fill my ears that are soon laughed down by my children. I stop in the door way and breathe in the atmosphere of joy and love in front of me. All Bolton members are wrapped in aprons, two in pale pink and one in navy - Chef Bolton and Sous-chef is stitched onto them. The hands of my girls are sticky with dough as they roll it through the noodle machine. There's flour all over the white marbled kitchen island as well as on their aprons. They all sing along with the music, having no Italian accent at all. It still amazes me that all three of them are able to speak Italian flawlessly. But then I remind myself that I am looking at one highly gifted man with an IQ of 156 and two profoundly gifted girls with an IQ of 190 and 186. Troy is standing at the stove, already cooking a mushroom sauce for the noodles.

"How far are you girls with the noodles?" He asks, facing me with his profile. He looks magnificent in his black joggers and light grey shirt. I love him in a suit and equally as much in lounge wear. There's an open bottle of a 2001 Riesling bottle standing next to him. He must have used it for the sauce. His wineglass is filled halfway.

Della and Ana giggle as they place the thin dough on the kitchen island. "We're getting there." Ana says with a grin on her lips. With quick strokes, Della cuts the stripes in half with noodle cutter.

"Good because the sauce won't need long now." He takes a sip of his wine. "And mommy is already here." With that all three pairs of Bolton eyes turn to me. I flush as they catch me totally off guard. I thought I was the one spying on them when they really allowed me to watch them.

I grin at them, "You guys look like you're having fun."

My girls nod, "Making pasta is always fun."

I walk over to my husband, place my hand on his stone hard chest and rise to my tiptoes to kiss him softly. Without my heels I am more than a head smaller than him. The last bits of the Riesling remained in his mouth but I don't miss drinking alcohol at all. He has always been the wine expert. "Hi, my love." I brush through his chestnut coloured hair as I stare into his dark blue eyes. They start sparkling with a swirl of turquoise immediately. I slowly let my hand travel down his cheek before feeling the stubbles of his beard. My body hums to life at the touch.

"Dinner will be done in fifteen minutes. How about you shower and change?"

I nod, "And you'll be fine without me?" I look beside him and see my girls nodding.

"We're good."

* * *

"Mom, are we still driving to Swansea for your birthday?" Della asks me, eating a spoonful of our homemade coconut ice cream.

I frown at her question and tilt my head to the side to meet her gaze. We're lounging in the living area while Troy's working in his study. Ana is sitting across me in an armchair with a cashmere blanket wrapped around her. Unlike Della, she's cold and not in the mood for ice cream. She rather sips on her apple tea. "Why wouldn't we?"

Della's blue eyes stare at my tummy, "Because of them. I mean, we already didn't go to Iceland and that's only like a three hour flight. Can you do a two hour car ride?"

I nod, "Of course I can. Besides my birthday is in a week so I won't be massive anyway."

Ana shakes her head, "It's not about the size of your bump. As you will be ten weeks, our siblings are still at great risk."

Della rolls her eyes, "Ana, we're getting triplets. They will be at risk at any time of the pregnancy anyway."

Ana's green eyes look at her big sister, "I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"What you said was-"

"We are spending my birthday in Swansea." I interrupt Della. "Besides, Ana has never been."

"Oh, she'll love it."

"I will?"

Della eats another spoonful of ice cream as she nods, "Yes. Swansea is like the winter and British version of French Cay. The sea is rough, the seagulls are flying high and the old town has a remarkable architecture."

"Sounds like I'll enjoy it there."

"I guarantee you that."

* * *

"Wow!" Ana's green eyes are glued to the window of our car. Troy parks the Tesla in front of our beach house in Swansea.

"Alright, everyone out!" I say as I hear the seatbelts already opening. A second later both girls have left the car. I get out of the car as well and stop at Ana, who has tilt her head back to see the whole house. The white wooden mansion with two stories, a veranda and many French windows is still breathtaking. The ocean is just behind it. The cold wind is blowing through my hair as I hear Troy opening the trunk of the car. "Let's go inside." I say to my daughters. They run up the staircase before opening the black double doors. I turn around and look at my husband. "How about a cup of tea in front of the fireplace?" I shiver as the wind blows right into my bones. I wrap the cardigan tighter around my body. The temperatures here are not lower than in London, but the wind makes it feel three times colder.

He nods, "Get inside." He picks up two suitcases. One for the girls and one for us.

"Okay." I walk up the staircase and inside our beach house. I get out of my shoes and into slippers before walking up the right staircase. Everything is held in white, beige and grey colours. We used earth tones and natural materials as we redecorated this house a few years ago. Troy insisted on making this house as bulletproof as our home in London, so there are hidden safety features all over the house. I missed this beach house so much! I follow the sound of my daughters' voices before stopping at Della's room. Both of my girls are standing in front of the French windows, staring at the sea. Seagulls are flying on the horizon. Big chunky snowflakes are falling down and clashing against the glass. I feel my heart swelling in my chest to the point my rips hurt. I love them to the moon and back. "Do you guys want to share a bedroom for the weekend?" I ask them with a grin on my lips.

They turn around at the sound of my voice. "Yes!" Della mirrors my grin. "Just like in Saint Petersburg." She says to Ana who grins at her. I love seeing this sparkle in those forest green eyes.

"How about a cup of hot chocolate?"

Ana nods, "I really like it here. The house is so wide and open and the sea is so beautiful!"

"Duh, I told you!" Della rolls her eyes at Ana.

I chuckle before turning around, "The hot chocolates will wait for you in the kitchen." I leave them alone. I stop in my movement as my eyes spot my husband standing in the hallway. He's carrying the girls' suitcase. I feel my heart skipping a beat at the image. I love him so much. He walks over to me and I expect him to say something, maybe leave a cocky comment, but he doesn't. He walks past me and places the suitcase in the girls' room. "Unpack." He says to them before closing the door and turning around again. With one step he has reached me. I open my mouth to say something, but he shuts me off with his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as I return his kiss. Our tongues start dancing and my back crashes against the wall. Desire mixed with a bit of pain starts running through my body like lava. My heart starts racing in my chest. The pulse starts humming in my ears. The need between my legs starts driving me insane. I want him so badly. But not in a hallway. "I promised them a hot chocolate." I breathe out as I hear our girls chuckling.

He runs his hands down the sides of my body. "Okay." His blue eyes stare deeply into mine.

"Okay..." I echo as my eyes can't get enough of his. He kisses me again, this time softer so it's easier to break apart. He runs his thumb over my lips after letting go. I want his hands all over my body. His lips kissing every inch of my skin. I want this cock buried deep inside of me, giving me a kind of high only he can. I want him so badly that my body starts craving him so much that it hurts.

But I need to be a mother first before being his lover.

"Let's go it else I will fuck you in this hallway." His breath his hot against my face. He wants me not any less.

I smirk at his words before lacing my left hand with his. I feel his wedding band beneath my fingers as we walk down to the kitchen. Eight years of marriage and we're still crazy for each other. "Will there ever be a moment when you don't think of sex with me?"

"Not as long as I breathe."

* * *

I yawn before snuggling deeper into the couch in the living room. The crackling sounds of the fireplace is the only sound now that Troy has carried our sleeping girls to bed. The image of him and our girls gives me a feeling like never before. I watch the flames dancing as I think of the first day we spent here. Making dinner together in the kitchen, the chuckles and sticky fingers from making cookies as a dessert, dancing a salsa with my husband in the living room, playing Scrabble and losing against my brilliant daughters... it was the perfect first day. I feel my heart triple in size as it swells up with the love I feel for my family. I place my palms on my stomach. I love every member of this family.

With a smile on my lips I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamland that will never be as good as real life.

* * *

The air of the wind is salty and rough as it blows through my hair, creating a knotted mess. My fingers gather my hair together before twisting it into a bun. It's one of the rare mornings that I am awake before my husband, but that's probably because he doesn't use an alarm clock when we're on vacation. My eyes look out at the rough sea and I see the waves crashing against each other. Swansea is magical in it's own way. The sun is slowly rising, coating the sky in pastel colours. The clouds look like pale pink cotton balls. It looks beautiful.

Suddenly, I feel the hot arms of my husband wrapping around my torso and I lean back, feeling safe and sound. The warmth of his body temperature rushes through my system, cocooning me. "Happy Birthday my breathtaking pregnant wife. How are you?" His whisper reaches my left ear as he places his head on my left shoulder. "You're icy cold. We should head back inside." He rubs on my bare arms. I am only dressed in a tank top and joggers. The tank top doesn't even cover my bump fully.

"No, I like it this way." I whisper back with a smile on my lips. The coldness makes me feel alive.

"I don't want you to get sick. All four of you, actually."

I place my hands on his forearms, "I won't."

"No morning sickness? No headache or fatigue?"

I shake my head lightly, "No. I am just pregnant and happy." And thirty one years old.

He kisses my left cheek, "The bump has appeared." His hands rest on my ten weeks old bump. And how fast it appeared! It's like it grew over night. I mean it's still rather small, but it's clearly a bump considering my toned figure.

"I know!" I grin from ear to ear. I'm ten weeks but look like fifteen when I was carrying Adaline. This is so exciting!

"When do you want to tell the rest of our family?"

I shrug before turning around to face him. The view of my husband is even more beautiful than the rough sea with the sunrise behind me. I place my hands on his naked chest, slowly gliding down the eight abs his torso is made of. "I don't know. I still haven't informed Kelsi although she's my stand-in. She was quite mad when I cleared out her schedule, but I just can't bring myself to tell her the reason. I mean, I'd like to wait until the 15th week to make sure... But then again we're expecting triplets so there's always a risk anyway. Maybe... Maybe we should wait until I show. Like properly show and then tell them." My hands stop at the seam of his black joggers that hang low on his hips.

He nods, "Okay. But given the speed of this pregnancy and the growth of your bump, this could be in a week. I mean, I can already see it and certainly feel it." The sunlight is coating his face in stunning light. He calls me his angel, when right now and here, he is my angel. Somehow he looks even more beautiful.

"I know..." I agree with him and smile. "I know." I place my hands over his, feeling my heartbeat increasing. I can't feel the triplets moving, but that doesn't make me any less excited about them being in there. "But I'm still scared, I guess..." I mumble, looking down at our sparkling wedding bands.

"We all are careful and scared. But fear shouldn't keep us from telling the rest of our family." He whispers, resting his forehead against mine.

I sigh, before looking up into those turquoise colored orbs. "I'd like to keep them in the dark until I feel more confident about telling them."

"Then we'll wait." he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me even closer to him. "What do you want to do today?"

"It's almost six o'clock, I think you know what I want to do before the girls wake up." I whisper into his ear with a grin on my lips.

* * *

We walk down the paved streets of Swansea, passing lots of shops and cafés. Della and Ana are both swinging their bags from a local book shop in the air. Those two are not less happy than me. The seller gave us a weird look when Della and Ana placed each two books about microbiology on the table at the check point. I didn't even try to explain their situation. It's a beautiful sunny day as we walk arm in arm down the streets. I don't even remember the last time we were able to do that without wondering about any paparazzi hiding behind the next corner. Swansea is our sanctuary, here are no sneaky paparazzi, no bullshit press and no pressure from work. Here we are just another four headed family.

Suddenly, Della and Ana stop in front of a baby shop. Both of my girls look at the beautifully decorated window of _Baby heaven,_ staring at pale blues and pinks in all sort of forms. "Mom, can we go in there?" Della asks.

I feel a wave of fear crawling up my spine, "Della, I-" but she has already torn the door open and walked in with Ana behind her. I stand there frozen. It's early and I don't want to jinx anything.

"Do you want me to pull them out of there?" his voice is a whisper in my ear as I slowly take control of my fear.

I take a deep breath and shake my head, "No. Let's get in there."

"Are you sure?"

I look at him and nod, "Yes. They're excited, so I think I can allow myself to feel a little excitement, too." I show him a little smile.

"Okay." he says before holding the door open for me.

I step into the store, getting greeted by the smell of babies and pure joy. The baby shop is decorated in beautiful pale colors: light blues, pinks, yellows, greens and greys. There are so many tiny clothes hanging everywhere. To my surprise the store is empty. I quickly find my two daughters in the stuffed animals section. It looks like they're deciding between elephants, fish, bears and flamingos. I feel an overwhelming wave of love rushing through me as tears start building in my eyes. They are my greatest joy.

I wince as I feel my husband squeezing my hand out of the sudden, "Are you okay?"

I nod and quickly wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks. "This is the shop we went to when I was pregnant with Della." I breathe out as my eyes wander through the store once more. The interior has changed a lot in the last eight years, but the core has remained the same.

"Yes." he agrees with me before unlacing his hand from mine. "But if you feel uncomfortable, we can leave. Nothing is keeping you here."

"No, I want to stay." I say as my eyes stop at Della and Ana again. They have decided on an elephant and two flamingos. I'm surprised they didn't get three of each. I watch them walking back to us.

"We want to get those." Della says to us, holding the elephant. Ana's holding two pink flamingos.

Troy knees down to have a closer look at the stuffed animals, "Why didn't you get three of each? We don't know what we're getting yet."

"That's why we were standing there for an eternity, discussing the quantity." Della rolls her eyes at Ana.

"It took me five minutes and twenty two seconds to convince her."

"Convince her on what?" I ask her frowning.

"On these." she holds up the two flamingos and points at the blue elephant.

"You think we're getting twin girls and a boy?" I ask her back frowning.

She shrugs, "I don't know what you're breeding in there."

Troy chuckles at her choice of words, "Maybe we should get three of each."

"No." Ana insists.

Della looks at her, "You want to start the discussion again?"

"I will if I have to." Ana sounds just like Troy. He's clearly already rubbing off on her.

"Okay, fine. We buy two flamingos and one elephant." I say to them, waving with my hands. I already feel the eyes of the woman at the check point on us. Considering we're the only ones in here, it's not a surprise. She has to love the distracting. "Do you want anything else?" My voice sounds more annoyed than I am.

"Geez, chill, Mom." Della rolls her eyes on me.

My mouth drops open, "What did you just say?!" Anger stars boiling in my veins.

"She's asking you to relax." Ana whispers to me, sensing my explosive state.

I look back at Ana, seeing her big forest green eyes. I gulp down my anger, "Is there anything else you are interested? Clothes?"

Della shakes her head, "Just the stuffed animals."

"Unless you want something." Ana whispers to me again.

I shake my head, "No." I just want to get out of here out of the sudden.

"How about a crib mobile?" Troy asks me suddenly. "You can have a look at those while we pay."

I know he's just trying to ease the situation, so I nod. "Okay." I agree before walking over to the many cribs that have mobiles hanging above them. I look at one with stuffed blue whales before walking over to one with pink swans. Some are made of paper, other's out of wood. There's one with dinosaurs, simple bubbles and sheep. They have so many, that I don't know what to choose or like. They are all cute in their own way, but we don't know if I'm carrying boys or girls so there's no need to settle on a color or form. Maybe they should be neutral. Grey or yellow or something. I stop at a mobile with yellow stars and the moon.

"Do you like what you see?" I wince as the saleswoman's voice reaches my ears, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Mrs. Bolton."

I look to my left and see a blonde woman smiling at me. Her name tag tells me she likes to be called by Fiona. Of course she knows who I am. These days the whole world knows who I am. There's nowhere I can hide, nowhere where I am just a pregnant woman. I shake my head and smile, "I'm good." I look back at the starry mobile, "I like them all to be honest. But I don't want to settle on a color or style as I don't know what I'm carrying yet."

"Well, it looks like your daughters think it'll be a boy." she says with a wink to the check point where her colleague is standing with the rest of my family.

I frown at her before getting the error in her thinking. She thinks they bought the flamingos for themselves. I shake my head, "No, I'm not carrying one baby. I'm carrying three."

Her blue eyes widen at my words, "Oh, oh I'm so sorry for my mistake. But that's wonderful!" she grins at me, "Three babies! That's like winning the lottery!" Oh she has no idea.

I nod with a smile on my lips, "It is, but as I've said, I don't know what we're getting yet."

She licks her lips, "Well, we have a few handmade ones in the back." she starts before walking away. I follow her because I think that's what she wants me to do. "Perhaps these could help." We walk to the end of the shop and she shows me a variety of different mobiles. These are made of butterflies, fake flowers, feathers and fluffy clouds. They look so beautiful that my eyes can't get enough of them for a moment.

"Anything you fancy?"

There's one that looks like a big fluffy could with pearls falling down. One is made out of ribbons in pale pinks. One has daisies, another one is rainbow colored. There's one with blue balloons. These are all so breathtaking! "They all look very beautiful." I have no idea how to choose. There's a cloth one that looks like a cherry blossom branch with bees hanging down. Suddenly, I want them all! "They are so well made..." I say as I touch one of the bees.

"I'll let the creator know you like them." she smiles at me.

My eyes stop at a mobile made out of fake flowers. Fake pink peonies. There's a crown of them and pink petals are falling down. My heart skips a beat. Pink peonies! That has to be fate! "This one." I definitely will buy this one.

"We have two of them. Do you want to buy both?" Fiona asks.

Two flamingos and two mobiles with pink peonies - why the hell not. I nod, "I take both."

"Good." she smiles at me. "Which should be the third?"

I purse my lips as my eyes wander further through the many handmade mobiles. I stop at one with pale blue feathers. Some feathers are sprinkled, others striped and some have a gold tip. It looks like a dream catcher. I like that. It'll look nice with the blue elephant. "The pale blue dream catcher one."

"Excellent choice." Fiona carefully gets the dream catcher off of the construction it hung on before handing me the one with the pink peonies and the dream catcher. "I'll bring the second peony mobile to the check point."

I nod before looking at them once more. I wanted to buy neutral colors, but these are just too adorable to ignore. I love them! With a smile on my lips I walk to the check point where my family is already waiting for me.

"Oh these are nice!" Ana says with a smile on her lips as she sees what I'm holding. "I love the pink peonies! They look just like ones we have at home."

Della smiles as I reach them, "But these are only two. We're getting three siblings."

I grin at her statement, "I know that. The second one is in the storage." I say before placing them on the desk next to the check point. I smile at cashier, who starts scanning the price of them.

"A pink one or a blue one?" Della asks.

I look down at her, "What do you think?"

"We have two pink flamingos, so you better get another pink peony one." she starts arguing.

I roll my eyes at her words as Fiona appears holding another peony mobile. She smiles at me, "It must be your lucky day."

I smile back as the cashier scans the price of the pink peony mobile a second time. 366 pounds for three mobiles. My eyes widen at the finale price. Those are some expensive mobiles! But they are worth the price. At least I hope so.

As Troy pays for them, I look down on my belly. I place my hands on the tiny bump, hoping we didn't buy the wrong stuff today.

"I'll take the bag!" Ana says holding out her hand to Fiona.

She grins at us, "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." Troy says with a soft smile before we all head out of the baby shop. "Do you think that was a sign?"

I frown at his question, "You obviously do."

"I asked you if you think the same."

I shrug, "Two pink flamingos, two pink peony mobiles, an elephant and a blue feathered mobile say nothing about their sexes. I could be carrying three girls or three boys. Or twin boys and a girl."

"Or twin girls and one boy." Troy insists with a grin on his lips.

I chuckle at his reaction before embracing him with one arm. Ana and Della are walking ahead of us as always. Della's carrying the bag with the stuffed animals while Ana's carrying the one with the mobiles. Troy took their bags with the books. He places a kiss on my head. "It's okay to feel excited about them, you know." he whispers to me.

I gulp, "I don't want to fall from the high I'm feeling right now." I admit.

He circles his free arm around my waist before placing his large hand on my bump, "You won't fall." he promises me.

"Daddy, can we get a cupcakes?" Ana asks as we walk pass a confectionery.

He looks at me, knowing exactly what this means. I nod softly as I haven't made a cake myself this year anyway. "Okay, fine. One for each of us."

"Two." Della suggests before handing me her bag.

"One."

"Good, but then we have to buy one for _every_ member of the family." she says to us as Ana hands me her bag.

I grin, she's definitely as a negotiation winner as her father is.

"Fine." Troy gives in with his teeth clenching. "She's just like me!"

I nod, "She definitely is. We'll wait here okay?"

"What flavor do you want?" Ana asks as Troy starts getting out his wallet.

"Blueberry for mommy and lemon for daddy." Della explains as she rips the black Amex out of Troy's hand. "The real question is what flavor do we get?" she asks before rushing into the confectionery with Ana following her.

I chuckle at them, "Are we that predictable?"

Troy gets the bag out of my hand and places it on a bench along with the other shopping bags. "I like being predictable." he whispers before embracing me. I stare deeply into his eyes before his lips find mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as I return his kiss probably longer than I should. But in this moment, I don't care who sees us. I enjoy his kiss way too much.

* * *

I bite into my chocolate cupcake with lilac blueberry frosting. It's so good! I'm glad Della didn't listen to Troy and bought two for each of us - counting in the three unborn siblings. Troy has two lemon flavored cupcakes, Della went with peanut butter and strawberry while Ana went with raspberry and pistachio. The triplets got cinnamon, chocolate chip cookie dough and lavender with honey frosting. We haven't eaten those yet.

I take a sip of my camomile tea. Cupcakes and tea with my family - there's no better way to spend my birthday.

"Mom, we're all over instagram." Della breathes out as she stares at the iPad in front of her. To my surprise, she felt stuffed after the two peanut butter cupcakes. We're allowing them to use the iPad for an hour each a day after the incident with Buckingham Palace a few weeks ago.

"What?" I ask her frowning.

She turns the iPad over to me and my eyes widen at the images. It shows Troy and me walking down the streets in Swansea with Della and Ana walking ahead of us. The baby bags are clearly visible. Troy's hand is on my bump as I rest my head against his chest. We're grinning. Shit.

Della swipes left and shows us a photo of Troy and me making out in front of the confectionery. The bags are standing on a bench behind us as we're kissing passionately. Shit, shit, shit!

I look under the photo at the text. _Boltons in Swansea. #Bolton #Troyella #TroyBolton #GabriellaBolton #AdalineBolton #AnastasiaBolton #UnfaithfulRecords #BoltonsEnterprises #Swansea #love #couplegoals #babyonboard_

I stare at the last hashtag. Baby on board. Shit. I look at Troy, who is clenching his teeth. This is our sanctuary. This was the one place in whole Great Britain that was paparazzi-free. But nowadays, everyone with a freaking smartphone is a paparazzo. Damn it!

"Is there more?" he asks Della.

She scrolls down, "Yes. A few from the baby shop."

"Give me that!" I hiss before looking at photos that were taken from outside when we were shopping in the baby store. It shows Della and Ana staring at the stuffed animals. Troy and me talking. Della and Ana holding the flamingos and the elephant. Me talking to Fiona in front of mobiles. Us at the check point. I shake my head at the images. Now, I have to inform our family. They will see these photos. These photos ruined everything! I wanted to do this on my terms! It's my pregnancy not their's! I can't believe someone photographed us!

"Guys, Mommy and Daddy need a moment." Troy says to them with a smile. They nod before getting off of the couch in the living room. I still stare at the photos before throwing the iPad at the end of the couch. I wanted to crash this thing but that wouldn't have helped. The photos would still be all over the internet.

"Gabriella," he starts in a soft voice.

"I wanted to do that on my terms! I wanted to tell our family when I felt ready! I didn't want them to find out about my pregnancy on the fucking internet!" I hiss at him, waving with my hands. "And now that's ruined! Ruined!"

He grabs my hands, "Gabriella, so far these photos look pretty innocent."

"Innocent?!" I ask him back, "How does it look innocent that we walk around with bags from a baby shop! That we're shopping in a baby shop! That I am staring at mobiles! That we make out in front of a confectionery?! Your hand is on my bump, Troy! On my bump!" I hiss at him.

He licks his lips, "Well, we could tell them that we went into the shop to buy stuff for Liam. We bought a lot in there. Two bags full of stuff. We kiss a lot, but that's normal for us."

"You want me to lie to them?!"

"Maybe they're not going to see them."

"We're living in the twenty first century, Troy! Of course they will see them! I bet Ryan has an alert concerning any photos of us on his phone!" I breathe out and shake my head, "I can't lie to them."

"We can give the blue mobile and the stuffed elephant to Liam if they ask. We don't have to tell them about the flamingos and the pink peony mobiles."

"No. They are our's... well, their's." I say as I place my hands on my bump. "I bought that for them. Not for Liam!" As much as I love him, I bought this for my own children.

He nods, "Okay... Good, then we tell them the truth if they ask."

I bite my lip, "Ten weeks is too early..."

"Gabriella, these photos are something you won't lie about so the other option is to tell the truth. They will be thrilled."

I sigh, "You know how I feel about this pregnancy. I didn't want to go into the baby shop in the first place, for Christ's sake! This is all your fault!"

"I asked you if you wanted me to drag the girls out but you said no!"

"What the fuck did you expect me to say?! You know what they're like! There's nothing I can say no to when it comes out of their perfect little mouths!" I hiss back at him.

He brushes through his hair, "There's no point in fighting about this, Gabriella. It's done. The photos have leaked. How do you want to deal with them?"

I shrug.

"Well, figure this out because as I know Ryan he will call us as soon as he sees these photos. I mean, we can explain the blue stuff we bought but the pink stuff? Flamingos are kind of hard to explain when it should belong to a little baby boy."

I lick my lips, "If anyone asks I'll tell the truth." I give in.

"Really?"

I shrug, "Sooner or later they will see the bump anyway. We're family."

"Good."

"But only if they ask. Until then we will keep our mouth shut, do you understand me?"

"Yes." He nods at me.

* * *

I lace my fingers with his, feeling his wedding band as we walk down the beach. The wind is rough, but the sun is shining down on us, warming the cold air. The beach is empty, so we have it all for ourselves. Della and Ana are running ahead, wearing rain boots and warm coats. It's February, but it feels like spring is right upon us.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this happy." I think out loud and bite my lip as I realize what I've just said.

He stops walking and I slowly look up. "You've been wishing for this for so long..." his bright blue orbs are a bit glassy.

I gulp, "You're in the same boat with me. This is our dream. Our family. Our future is running over there." I whisper to him before embracing him. He feels much warmer than me although I am bundled up in a warm coat and boots. His scent over washes me. I feel safe and sound immediately.

"But you've been suffering the worst from all of us."

I shake my head at his words before looking at him again, "No. We've all suffered and fought equally for this. Della, you... and me."

He licks his lips, "You're the one who took the hormonal shots, you went through every hormonal therapy possible, you didn't leave a stone unturned for this to happen. You put our dream over yourself so many times that I thought it'd break you. And when I saw you breaking down in the shower after we visited Liam, I-" his voice cracks and I hold tighter on him. I had no idea how he felt.

"We're here... we're pregnant. I'd do it all over again." I place my hands on his cheeks, feeling the stumbles of his beard coming in. Every syringe, every hematoma, every hormonal break-down, every fucking pill I took - I'd do it all over again without thinking twice.

"I know." his crystal blue eyes stare into mine. "I know." he repeats with a nod. He places his forehead against mine and inhales deeply, "A million times more."

I feel his love rushing through my body like hot lava as the laughter of our two daughters are ringing in my ears, "A million times more, my love."

* * *

 **Please review! What's your part of this chapter?**

 **Xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you excited to see the triplets?" I ask both of my girls with a smile on my lips as we walk from the car to the elevator. The parking deck is completely empty in these early morning hours. Thank God, I don't need another Instagram disaster like in Swansea. My hand is wrapped safely around Della's while Troy's holding Ana's hand. Ever since Christmas Eve those two have gotten closer and closer with each day passing.

"Yes!" They say out of one mouth, mirroring my smile.

I push the button for the elevator to come and bite my lip. I can't remember the last time I felt this nervous. Perhaps the day we met Ana for the first time?

"I think we should each make a list of names we like." Della suggests as the elevator doors open. Troy walks in with our oldest daughter first before I follow with Ana. The girls are already dressed in their uniforms from Falkner House as we're driving them to school right after this appointment.

"Good idea." Ana nods in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Troy's whisper fills my ear as I push the fourth button.

I nod and put on a smile, "I'm just nervous. That's all." I close my eyes and pray for three little heartbeats today. In these early stages of pregnancy miscarriages are not unusual. Especially with triplets. But there have to be three heartbeats today. Three, not one less.

"How much are we going to see today?" Della asks us.

"Not much."

"Though they are barely the size of a kumquat – a little over an inch or so long, crown to bottom – and weigh less than a quarter of an ounce each, the babies have now completed the most critical portion of their development. This is the beginning of the so-called fetal period, a time when the tissues and organs in their body rapidly grow and mature."

I look down at Ana with a wide open mouth.

"Ana, how do you know this?"

"Google." She shrugs. That and her eidetic memory.

I shake my head in disbelief as the elevator doors glide open again. I'm probably never going to be used to their smartness. We get greeted by a long white hallway.

"Which door?" Della asks as we all exit the elevator.

"407." Troy answers as we walk down the hallway.

"Dr. Elenor Ross; gynaecologist; specialist for multiples; private care only." Della reads out the sign in front of the door as we reach 407. "Is that your doctor, Mommy?"

"Yes. She was there when you were born."

"Really?"

I nod before Troy opens the door. We walk into the practice of Dr. Ross that's decorated like you would imagine a top Londoner practice would look like. Soft creams and dark walnuts make the rooms appear luxurious. The smell of lavender fills my nostrils as there are bunches standing in vases at the reception desk. The hectic life of London is completely vanished. This looks more like a spa rather than a gynaecologist's practice. I love it! "How about you guys go into the waiting room? I'll join you shortly." I say to them and they nod before leaving me alone. Today will be our second ultrasound.

"Good Morning Sarah, I have an appointment with Dr. Ross at eight." I smile politely at Sarah, the receptionist.

"Oh, Mrs. Bolton it's so good to see you again!" She smiles before she types something into the computer. "Alright, you're all set. I'll call you in a few moments."

I nod before walking into the waiting room. We are the first in the practice as it officially opens at nine thirty. But because of our celebrity status we have the privilege to be here very early so we can have the privacy we need. Della and Ana stare out of the windows as they sit down on the window sills. Troy's eyes are watching them but his head swings around as I enter the room. His bright blue orbs focus me and I feel my heart racing in my chest as I walk over to him. I sit down next to him on an beige coloured armchair. There are soft meditation tunes coming from the speakers. It sounds like a temple in which you could do yoga. A wave of lilies fills my nostrils, the matching flowers stand on a coffee table. Troy grabs my hand immediately. He's nervous as well.

* * *

"Okay, ready to see your siblings?" Dr. Ross asks with a grin on her lips. Her green eyes remind me a bit of Ana's, but they are not as bright and vibrant. Her dark blonde hair is wrapped in a low bun and she's wearing pretty diamond earrings. She places the doppler on my belly that has already grown. Swooshing sounds start filling the room immediately. I exhale, thank god there are heartbeats. Proper heartbeats.

"Wow!" Della and Ana breathe out.

"That sounds like a thunderstorm!" Della says.

"Three thunderstorms." Ana adds smiling.

I feel Troy squeezing my hand before he smiles at me. Heartbeats are good. Very good.

I stare at the screen and see my three little babies. They are so tiny. So tiny!

"Alright, heartbeats sound fine." Dr. Ross says before pointing at the screen, "Baby A, B and C are looking good."

"A, B and C?" Ana asks back frowning.

"Well they don't have names yet, do they?" Dr. Ross asks back.

Della shakes her head, "No."

"So, until then it's A, B and C." She explains, although they are categorised by strength and proper development. A is the strongest, C the weakest.

"Okay. We better find names soon." Ana nods. She seems to have bought the lie. That's a first.

Dr. Ross continues moving the doppler on my belly. "The limbs look good."

"Can you tell us if we're getting boys or girls yet?" Della asks.

"Not yet. You guys will have to wait a bit longer for that."

"How much?" She doesn't like this answer.

"Five weeks at least."

"That's too bad." Della sighs.

"But I can tell you that all three of your siblings are perfectly developed for ten weeks." She says to the girls before looking at us. "You have some healthy babies in there."

"That's good." I whisper and catch myself smiling. Healthy is very good.

"Does this mean we can finally tell grandma and the others?" Della asks Troy who looks at Dr. Ross. We've been back from Swansea for a few days and so far no one from our family has asked us about the leaked photos. Perhaps they've been too busy to notice them. I'm glad.

"It's still quite early but given their development and the already noticeable bump, I'd say you should do that."

"Yes!"

Dr. Ross chuckles. "Any symptoms? Any questions?"

I shake my head, "No. There's no morning sickness just the growing bump which is highly welcomed." I feel pretty normal apart from having three babies growing inside of me. It's such a contrast compared to my pregnancy with Adaline. I was sick with her all the time, but with her three siblings... there's nothing.

Not that I am complaining.

"Good. Inform me if anything changes. I know you had quite a rough pregnancy with Adaline."

"With me? Really?" Della asks us back.

Troy smiles at her, "You were already special before you were even born."

* * *

I work on my emails as my cellphone rings on my desk. The last few weeks I've been taking meeting after meeting. I've dug myself into paperwork so deeply that I have no idea how to let Kelsi handle this all on her own. Taking care of my business is a full time job but it is also my passion. But just in ten weeks, my full time job will be a Mommy of five. Two outside my belly and three inside. My cellphone continues ringing and I let out a growl. I told Troy weeks ago to only call me in emergencies, but he didn't listen to me. Of course he doesn't listen to me, he's Troy Bolton. He only does what he wants. Only my family members are able to reach me directly during work hours and considering Troy's the only one who knows, I bet it's him. I save the email as a draft before looking at the screen. It's my brother.

"Hey." I greet him as I twirl around in my office chair.

"Are you busy?"

I have to get done as much as possible in the few weeks before going on maternity leave. "Always am." I answer as I let my eyes dance around the many Londoner rooftops I see. There are green fields of grass on the horizon. I love this view.

"Well, I was just calling to inform you that Kelsi and I will bring the wine tonight."

I frown, "Wine?"

"For the dinner at the little Bolton's place." He means Luc's and Miley's place. Big Bolton is Ryan's nickname for Troy and little Bolton for Lucas. It makes me smirk every single time I hear him calling them that.

"Oh right... yeah, okay." That way we won't have to bring wine. It usually our task to bring the wine as we have the largest wine collection in our cellar. One of Troy's hobbies next to expensive cars.

"You're coming right?"

I brush through my curls, "Yeah. We're coming."

"The little ones as well?"

"Couldn't be more excited."

"Great!" I can hear loud voices in the background as he walks down the streets of London. "I haven't seen them in ages and am craving their little arms around my waist."

"Is that all?"

"Wow, you really must be busy if you're already dismissing your brother after a minute long conversation."

I bite my lip, "I'm sorry. But I really am busy. I have a meeting in ten minutes and thousands of mails to get my hands on."

"Alright, I get. I caught you on a bad time."

He's pissed. I can tell by the sound of his voice. Shit. "Ry..."

"No, no it's fine. I'll see you tonight then."

I open my mouth to respond but the line is already dead. I growl before twirling around in the chair again. I'll talk to him tonight about it. I place my hand on my ten week old bump and rub it gently. He'll understand when he knows the reason. The three reasons.

* * *

I slowly open the door of his study. I can see my husband sitting at his mahogany desk, his eyes concentrated on the iMac in front of him. He's busy, probably drowning in work. "Troy, can I talk to you?"

"I'm nearly done here." He mumbles, not looking up from the screen. I love seeing that line appear on his forehead when he's so concentrated.

"Now." I push.

"Just a minute."

"Troy,"

"Okay, maybe five. But not more, I promise."

"Family meeting." I press out between my teeth.

He sighs, his fingers stop typing immediately. I watch him rising from the chair, leaving whatever is undone, undone for the moment.

I turn around and leave the door open before walking into the library. I lean against the open door as I see my daughters sitting in armchairs, reading their books. To me it looks like they are just flipping through the pages, but being able to read 20.000 words a minute, reading looks like that. "Guys, I need you for a minute." I say after a minute of staring at those wonderful humans.

"We'll be right there." Della answers for the two of them.

"Now." I urge them.

"Let us just finish the chapters..." Ana responds as her fingers flip through the pages.

"Family meeting." I call out, causing them both to look up at me.

They growl in response, getting off their armchairs and totter over to me, leaving the books and their hot chocolates on the tables behind.

"Living room." I remind them as they walk past me.

"Did you already call Dad?" Ana asks me.

"Yes she did." his deep voice appears as we walk past his study.

"Do you know what this is about?" Della asks her Dad.

He shakes his head, "Your Mom called for the meeting, not me."

I sit down in the arm chair across the couch. "Sit down." I point to the grey L-shaped couch across me.

All three of them sit down across me.

"I called this meeting because I want to introduce some rules."

"Rules?" Della asks back frowning.

"Regarding what?" Ana asks me.

"Your siblings. This pregnancy... this new chapter." I explain.

Della leans back on the couch and folds her hands, "We're listening." She has never looked more like her father than right here.

I smirk at my thought. There's no way my girl won't change the world. "Rule number one: Just because I am pregnant with your siblings doesn't mean everything will change now." I say to them, looking from Della to my husband. "Rule number two: You may touch the belly all the time. These three babies are family members. You can talk to them any time you want and feel them kicking when they start. I want you guys to be involved in this pregnancy as much as possible." I brush through my hair, "Rule number three: While I won't be able to lift anything heavy, I am still open for as many cuddles as possible." I say to my girls. "I don't want you guys to spread the word of my pregnancy at school. There will be photos of me in the tabloids like when we adopted you, Ana. People will talk about it anyway. So whatever the girls at your school say about me, ignore it." Both of my daughters nod in agreement. "You may remind me of taking my pregnancy pills only once a day in the morning. You won't comment on my eating habits, the combination of the foods I eat or the size of my meals. You will not judge how much or how little I eat."

Della raises her hand out of the sudden, "But we will tell the others tonight, right?"

I nod, "Yes you guys can tell the others tonight at our monthly dinner."

"What are the other rules?" Ana asks me.

"I will stop working at Unfaithful Records once I've reached the 20th week. From there on, I will be home." I tell my girls. It was one of Troy's conditions, but considering the circumstances I am totally fine with it. "Until then I'm going to drive you girls to school and pick you up." I tell them although I know Troy is strictly against it. But no one brings my girls and me apart.

"Do we have to go shopping for the babies?" Ana asks me with worry on her face. "I mean that one time in Swansea was fine, but doing that more often is a waste of my energy." She doesn't like shopping as well. I guess that runs in the family.

I shake my head, "No, not if you don't want to. I'll probably ask Natalie to do some more shopping and I might do some online shopping. But no baby stores for you guys. Unless you change your mind." Ana and Della nod with relieved smiles on their lips. "I'm going to meet up with our interior architect and talk to her about decorating their room upstairs. You guys can have as much input as we do." I tell them again.

"So we can pick out the wall color, the floor... the furniture?" Ana asks excited.

I nod, "Yes."

"Can we do this without you?" She asks me again.

I frown at her question. "You want to surprise me?"

Her green eyes sparkle and she nods, "Yes. I think Daddy, Della and me will do just fine. We can do this."

I lean back in the armchair. I didn't expect this. "Okay."

"Great!"

Della rolls her eyes, "We don't even know the sex, let alone have names yet."

"Which is what I want you guys to start with really soon. I want each of us to finally make a list with their top names."

"How long?"

I think for a moment, "Top twenty."

Ana nods, "Okay, good."

"Is that all?" Troy asks.

"I think we should have written that down." Della mumbles.

"Oh, no don't worry. I've got it all in my head." Ana says with a shrug, "Rule number one: just because I am pregnant with your siblings doesn't mean everything will change now. Rule number two-" Della raises her hands to make Ana stop. "Alright I've got it. Dictate it to me when we're in the library."

I smile at my two little geniuses.

"Can we go now?" Ana asks.

I nod, "The meeting is over for you two."

"Good, because I want to finish two more books before bedtime." Della hops off the couch and follows Ana out of the living area. I watch them leaving until they disappear in the hallway. I can't believe we will have three more in just a few months. I twist my upper body back and look at my husband, whose eyes are trained on me. "And now on to your personal rules, Mr. Bolton." I start and rise from the chair. I walk over to him and bestride him. I brush through his hair and stare deeply into his bright blue orbs until they slowly start changing into a turquoise color. That's when I know I have his full attention.

"What are my rules, Mrs. Bolton?" He asks me as I let my hands run up the valleys and hills of his chest. I love his strong chest. I can feel them clearly through the white Oxford shirt. I grab the collar of his shirt, feeling the fine material that Hermes used to make this shirt of.

"You will satisfy any craving I will have. You will bring me blueberry muffins or banana bread or pickles with peanut butter whenever I want you to." I fondle his cheeks. God, I love it when he's wearing a three day beard.

He nods with a smile on his lips.

"And you will please me whenever, wherever and however long I want you to." his eyes darken at my words, "The words high risk pregnancy won't be in your vocabulary when we're having sex. And we will have sex. Lots of sex. In fact, you will not think of anything but your desire for me." I run my fingers over his closed lips. "Understood?"

He gulps, "Yes."

"Good." I say before kissing him softly.

* * *

"Mom," I look up at my daughter. Della is standing across my desk with her hands folded. She's already dressed in a pretty light blue knitted dress.

"What's up?"

She eyeballs me with her bright blue orbs, "We're suppose to be on road in five minutes. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

I am still wearing my black leggings and a black shirt. "I was busy." I look back at the iMac in front of me and gulp. I've hiding in here for the last hours, doing emails and boring paperwork.

"Switch it off and get dressed."

"I need five more minutes."

"We don't have those. I'd like to be on time. Just this one time. So, please get up and get dressed."

"Just a moment."

"Dad!" Della calls out, pulling out her triumph card.

I growl as I switch off the iMac. "I'm getting dressed. No need to call for your father." I walk over to her. "How about you take care of Ana?"

"She's already dressed and waiting downstairs with Daddy."

"Then join her." I place my hands on her shoulders and turn her around. "Go!"

"If you're not downstairs in five minutes then I'll send Dad." She mumbles.

I sigh as I watch her walking away from me. She's so much like me it's crazy!

I shake my head before I walk into the master bedroom. I switch on the lights in our dressing room, get out of the shirt and quickly pull a black chiffon dress off the hanger. I get out of the joggers before picking up a pair of black thighs. I pull them up my legs before climbing into the black floral dress. I look at my profile in the mirror and place my hands on my bump. Ten weeks... Ten weeks look so damn good! I pull out a drawer that holds my earrings. I pick up a pair of pearls as his smell starts filling my nostrils. "Della send you anyway..." I say as I turn around. He's looks magnificent in that dark jeans and light blue oxford shirt.

"Della didn't have to. I love watching my wife getting dressed." He smirks at me. The bright blue of his orbs sparkle.

"Well, thanks to me we're going to be late again." I put on the earrings.

He puts on a straight face.

I know something's wrong. "Speak your mind." I say as I close the last earring.

"Because you were unable to leave your desk." He barks at me out of the sudden.

"I'm sorry but we agreed on me going on maternity leave at twenty weeks. Not at ten!" I argue back. "And up until then I will work whenever I please. And if that happens to be right before our monthly dinners then so be it!" I hiss at him.

"Gabriella-"

"No, you don't get to lecture me or be mad at me for working! It's my business we're talking about. Mine! There's no one I can rely on. No one knows it better than me. No one knows this fucking business better than me!" I get into a pair of blue Manolos.

"That's bullshit-"

"Bullshit?!" I twirl around, "Let me tell you what bullshit is, Troy fucking Bolton!" I hiss at him, stopping right across. "It's bullshit that you don't see how fucking important my business is to me! I am throwing away everything for the next two years! I am going to sit on the rear bench and watch my business growing or dying without me doing anything because I will be busy taking care of your babies!" I start waving with my hands, "I will be stuck between feeding and diaper changing schedules rather than actual meetings and conferences. I will be a mother through and through because you couldn't wait to knock me up with three instead of one baby!" I yell and cover my mouth as the words ring in my ears. "I didn't mean that." I whisper and shake my head in disgust of myself. "I didn't mean any of that. I don't know why I said that and I'm sorry. I love them and I am happy to give my business up for two years and pull the strings from the background."

"You better!" He hisses at me. He didn't even hear my apology.

"But it's fucking hard for me, Troy. It's hard to give up what I built for the last eight years. I've built my empire all on my own. Every award, every platinum single, every contract that had been signed was through me. Me!"

"Then maybe you should gulp down your fucking pride and make Kelsi your permanent stand-in!"

"No!"

"Gabriella-"

"I said NO!" I yell so loudly that he stumbles. Rage starts boiling in my veins out of the sudden. He doesn't give away the strings to his firm so why should I? Because I'm a mother? Well, he's a parent as well.

He sighs, "I don't want to fight."

"Then you should choose your words more wisely." I raise an eyebrow at him. I swear if he provokes me one more time, I will rip him apart.

He licks his lips and eyeballs me. "Are you done?"

"Obviously!" I wave with my hands before storming by him. I rush down the hallway, passing a few framed photos of us that portrait happy times in our relationship. Right now, I don't feel happy. I feel angry. Very, very angry.

"Gabriella!" He calls after me.

"What?!" I stop and twirl around. He approaches me with only a few steps. His muscular body is wrapped in a simple dark jeans and a light blue shirt. He has rolled up the sleeves to give his outfit an even more casual vibe. For a second, I forget my rage.

"If you don't want to tell them, then we won't. I can call Della and Ana back and we'll explain it to them."

I frown at him, he always seems to hit the nail on the bed. How the hell does he do that? "Explain to them what? They know about the risks. They know about-"

"Your fear. My fear. Our fear. Their parents' fear." He places his hands on my shoulders. "I just need one word from you." He stares deeply into my eyes.

"I'd rather tell them tonight than have them find out about our biggest joy and fear from the internet."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"I have to."

"But do you want to?"

"I have no choice so it doesn't matter what I want."

He licks his lips, "I've had my people erase the photos and any duplicates. There's a good chance they haven't seen them in the first 48 hours."

"You had them erased?" I didn't know he was capable of doing so.

"It took me a great deal and Krimov some very unethical actions but they are gone." His hands cup my face. "It's your choice."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

I take a deep breath, Della and Ana are so excited over this. "I promised the girls that they could tell our family tonight."

"Well-"

"No, us Boltons stick to our words. I've never broken my word to them and I won't start now."

* * *

"First!" Della cries out as she reaches the closed front door of Luc's and Miley's house in Kensington. A beautiful white Victorian house with a black wood door right next to the Kensington Palace. Ana reaches the door just a second later.

My hand is laced with my husband's as we approach the door. Tonight we will tell our family the news at the monthly dinner. Just like Dr. Ross said, at ten weeks I could tell them. I mean, soon they are going to see it anyway. I will be huge.

"Can I ring the bell?" Ana asks us.

"Yes."

"Ready to let them know?" Troy asks me.

I nod although part of me thinks it might be bad luck to tell them so early in the pregnancy. There's still so much that can go wrong. The door bell rings and I bite my lip. "The girls are eager to tell them." I say with a smile on my lips. Things go wrong all the time. But things go right all the time as well.

He kisses my knuckles just as the door opens. Miley's standing in the doorway dressed in a light blue dress. "Oh hi there!" She says before the girls wrap their arms around her. "How are you?"

"Fantastic!" Della says with a grin on her lips before walking pass Miley into the house.

"And you?"

"Great!" Ana answers before following Della.

Miley smiles at her before rising to her full height. "I have no idea how you're dealing with these two. Liam is just two months old and I am already exhausted."

And soon we will have five children.

"I wish I could say it gets easier but it doesn't." Troy answers for me before pulling her into a hug. "But it's so worth it." He whispers to her before walking inside.

I put on a smile. I won't tell her in the doorway. I will tell them all together at the dinning table. Maybe after dessert. "Exactly. Every moment is precious." I embrace her quickly, hoping she didn't feel my baby bump through the black flowy dress I am wearing.

"Yeah I know but..." she closes the front door and turns around. "Were you breast feeding like every five minutes as well?"

I chuckle. "No. I was suffering from postnatal depression. And after my kidnapping I had to pump down milk. And by the time I had recovered Della was four months old and I breast feeded her every two hours." I say and shrug. "You'll get used to planning your day around your baby. All this 'your baby will have to adjust to you' shit doesn't work at all."

Miley nods. "But my nipples are seriously in pain right now."

"Try pumping down milk for a while and then give it another shot. Every baby is different. Just like every pregnancy is different. You have to try things out to see what works. I wish I could help you more."

"Oh don't worry, Diana has like a zillion tips! She's so happy to be finally holding another baby in her arms it's crazy. This woman would move in with us."

I laugh out loud as I follow her into the living room.

"No, I'm serious and I think Luc even considered it." She whispers into my ear as we enter the living room. Diana, Ryan and Kelsi are already here as well. We were the last to arrive - as per usual. Everyone's chatting in the living room. Diana's holding Liam while his father is talking to my husband. They see each other almost daily, yet they can always find something to talk about. And Troy thinks I'm the chatterbox in the family.

"Mom, can we tell them?" Della urges me.

I sigh, I wanted to wait until after the dessert.

"Tell us what?" Diana asks, carefully striking Liam's back.

"Good news or bad news?" Ryan asks with a slight frown on his forehead.

"Are you adopting another child?" Kelsi asks, shaking her head at Ryan's question. "Good news of course or do they look sad?!" She hisses at him.

He holds up his hands, "To my defence, they know how to hide their emotional states very well."

Miley rolls her eyes at his statement. "They are not actors."

Ryan looks at her, "You sure? Because they are by far better than the two of us combined."

"Ryan!" Kelsi cries out in shock. Diana laughs at the conversation, not being able to keep her usual straight face when those conversations happen.

I look at Troy who shrugs in response. Of course, he doesn't mind it. "Okay."

"Mommy's pregnant!" Della announces grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Ryan breathes out shocked.

"Is this true?" Diana asks with tears in her eyes.

I nod, "Yes. I am pregnant."

"That's so wonderful!" Miley embraces me tightly. "Oh, I can feel the bump already."

"Congratulations!" Lucas embraces first his brother and then me.

"This is wonderful news." Kelsi agrees with a smile on her lips. "Is that why Andrea kept my schedule so clean for the next year?"

I nod, "You're my stand-in."

"I am." She agrees grinning. "For as long as you need me to."

I look at her boyfriend who's grinning as well. "I'm so happy for you !" Ryan is beaming as he squeezes Kelsi's hand.

"But there's more." Ana starts.

"More?" Miley asks.

"How much more can there be?" Luc asks frowning.

Troy holds up three fingers, "Three times more to be exact."

"No!" Ryan, Kelsi and Diana breathe out shocked.

Lucas let's out a shocked laughter. "You're joking right?!" He asks his brother who shakes his head.

"Are you serious?" Miley asks me.

"That's why you can feel the bump already." I say and nod.

"That's amazing!" Diana says to us.

"So, get ready to hold three more babies, Mom." Troy smiles at her. Diana's close to tears.

"Triplets..." Ryan shakes his head in disbelief.

"We are still quite shocked as well." I say to him. I am so glad none of them has seen the photos of us in Swansea. It would have ruin the surprise.

"How far are you?"

"Ten weeks. We're aiming for 35."

"That's not enough." Diana breathes out shocked.

"Of course longer than 35 would be great and very welcomed. Dr. Ross told us that 32 is the usual number for triplets." Troy steps in for me. "And we don't know what we're getting yet."

"But we do know that two of them are twins." Ana says.

"Twins?" Diana asks back surprised.

"Most likely. In about 90%. Because they share one sack." Della explains.

"Your genes, huh?" Ryan asks Troy with a wink. I roll my eyes at his statement. That's so typical of him.

"Actually-" Della starts.

"Enough of that. Who wants to eat?" Miley places her hands on Della's shoulders before dragging her away from us. Ana follows Miley and Della into the dinning room.

"What about you guys?" Diana asks Kelsi and Ryan.

"Oh, children? No, definitely a no." Kelsi shakes her head. "I'm a brilliant aunt but mother? Not in the plan."

Ryan nods in agreement. "We are two free flying souls who like to spend their life together and seem to be very much in love with one another. Nothing more and nothing else."

"No wedding?" Diana breathes out shocked. Ryan and Kelsi are definitely the most unconventional couple she ever met.

Both of them shrug in response.

"Well, how long have you guys been together?"

Ryan raises an eyebrow at her, "When do we start counting?"

"The first date."

Ryan looks at Kelsi. "When was that?"

"Why do you ask me? I don't know!" She hisses at him.

"Okay how about that: how long have you been living together?"

"Eight years." They say out of one mouth.

"And you guys aren't married yet?"

Kelsi waves with her hand, "I don't need a ring on my finger."

"I agree. I wouldn't wear one anyway."

"I give up on you two." Diana rolls her eyes at them. "Let's eat."

I watch them all walking towards the dinning room and I grab Ry's wrist. "I need to talk to you."

He's confused for a second but stops nevertheless. "Okay."

I brush through my hair as I wait for the others to give us the privacy we need for this conversation.

"Is this because of my reaction? I really am happy for you!"

I shake my head, "No."

"Then what is this about?"

I fold my hands and take a deep breath, "Look, before I start, I want you to know that you can decline this offer. There's no obligation for you to take it." I start shifting my weight from one foot to another. "Troy and me discussed it and we feel like it's the best option for our situation. And it's not like you're going to do this all by yourself. I will guide you in the first time. You are not alone in this. Really, you-"

"Gabriella, spill it out."

"I want you to be our stand-in for the Bolton Foundation." I say in one breath. "And possibly be a Co-CEO, but that's up to you."

I watch his eyes widen and his mouth dropping. "What?!"

"I know this seems like a lot but trust me you can do this. You've been-"

"Gabi, I have never done charity work in the way you do. I've only been to a handful of charity galas in the last years. I've never visited sick children in the hospital like you do or help out in a soup kitchen or host charity galas! I am not known for doing non-profit work. I have no clue-"

"I will be there for the first few months. I'll show you how everything works. From our doctors that work all over the world to my charity concert and the hospital. We do more than just collect money. We help homeless people here and all sorts of stuff... it's not just charity galas and nice speeches. There's a lot more than that in the background."

"Gabi, I'm flattered, really I am, but-"

"Don't say no right now. Sleep on it. Think it through. I would like to keep this in my family."

He licks his lips and looks behind me for a second. It scares the shit out of him, I can see this in his bright blue eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Good. That's all I want." I say and embrace him tightly.

"But why didn't you ask Miley? I mean, she shares the name, has a reputation much bigger than mine and-"

"Miley is Miley. She just had a baby. You are the better fit for the job. Your reputation covers both the Evans side and Bolton side of the spectrum. Besides, you have made yourself quite a name in the model industry let alone musical industry. You can combine worlds no one else could. I don't think you realise your potential, Ry. But I can see it - and so does Troy. You can do great things with the foundation in this year. And if after the year you want to quit, you can quit. You can even quit after a few weeks. But try it. Give it a shot. Give your potential the ability to grow. Show the world a whole new side of Ryan Evans."

"Fuck, you're good." He breathes out and chuckles. "How do I do this?"

I point at his hand, "Use this. When it comes from the heart there's no harm going to happen. But Miley can help you out if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind organising a few galas here and there. If you do this, you won't be in there alone. You will have Troy and me in the boat as well."

"I need to think this through."

I nod before embracing him again. "Please do."

* * *

 **Please review! What's your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **Xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

I lean back in my chair, allowing my ears to listen to my work. Smiling, I place my hands on my twelve weeks old baby bump. It's clearly there, but I can't feel any movement yet. Those three little babies are still too small for me to feel anything. I can't believe I get to share my body again - this time with three humans instead of one. Three humans, each the size of a plum. As predicted most of my clothes start to not fit me anymore. I called Natalie again, a personal shopper, to buy me some clothes. She has bought most of Troy's and my wardrobe, so she knows my style and color scheme. I asked for clothes in a bigger size instead of maternity clothes. Soon enough I'll have to wear these, but right now I just look five months pregnant - or a little overweight, depending on the perspective. I didn't give her a budget as I have the privilege not to. She knows what designers I like and which shape suits me best - even in my pregnant state. That woman will make a mint with this pregnancy, no doubt. Most of clothes should be delivered to my office by the end of the day.

It's the first time in five weeks that I can work in the studio and produce some really good music. The last weeks have been stressful and full of office work - the boring stuff that needs to be done. But today, I can finally, finally spend a day in a recording studio at Unfaithful Records. I've shut the business office chatter out as I closed the door of studio six and locked myself in there. It's just me, a piano, a guitar and the mixing console.

There's nothing better than this at work.

Music is blasting through the speakers as I check on what my employees have been working on in the last few weeks. So far, everything sounds fine. Occasionally, I make a few changes to the music just to give it that last polished touch. But overall, they seem to have done really well. It's almost as if I can go on maternity leave without worry at all.

I wince as I hear my phone ringing next to me. I should have put it on silence, but I didn't. Maybe it's my husband, who should be here any minute for our lunch date. Frowning, I stare at the screen as I notice it's a number from New York City. Who the hell is calling me from New York?

"Hello?" I ask the unknown caller on the other line.

"You are fucking unbelievable! How dare you be such a shitty daughter! She is sick and you refuse to offer her any help! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I hear a female yelling at me. She sounds furious for some reason. Her voice is pretty high but that must be from her rage. Probably the wrong number.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number." I say in a calm voice.

"No I don't, Gabriella. I know exactly who am I calling!" she continues yelling.

My mouth falls open as I recognize the voice. "Sharpay?" Is that really Ryan's twin sister and my stepsister? I haven't heard from here in over eight years!

"Who else would call from fucking New York, huh?!" she hisses again.

"Why are you calling?" I feel my blood starting to boil as I straighten my back.

"I told you why I am calling. I am calling because of Mom, you sneaky little bi-"

"Because of Victoria?" I interrupt her, frowning. I haven't heard of Victoria in a very long time - and I haven't spent a thought on her just as long.

Suddenly, I can hear Sharpay starting to cry on the other line. But I remain silent. "What's wrong?" I ask after five minutes of listening to her cries. Seriously, I have better things to do than listen to her cries. I don't want to waste any precious second in my studio with things I don't enjoy.

"She is sick." I can barely hear her due to the sobs. She's crying really hard. She starts mumbling something I don't understand.

"Sick?" I repeat the only word I understood... I think.

"She has leukemia." Sharpay cleans her nose, "She needs a donation."

I lean back in the chair again. Ah, so this is what the call's about.

"Neither Vance nor me are compatible. The doctor said someone blood-related could be."

"Me." I breathe out. I should feel something, but to my surprise I feel nothing.

"Yes."

She really has gotten indifferent to me. After all these years, Victoria couldn't be more of a stranger to me. And suddenly she depends on me - like I did a lifetime ago. But she refused to give me the help I asked her for. "How bad is it?"

"She's doing chemo and all that jazz, but it seems to not help. Dr. Marin says she has a year max. More likely less." she sobs again, "She's number 27 on the list. 27!"

I listen to her words, but they don't reach my heart like they reach her's. I feel like she's talking about a stranger. "Does she know you're calling me?"

"No. She said that you wouldn't help her anyway. She asked me to not contact you or Ryan. But I just can't help it. It's our mother we're talking about here!"

I brush through my hair, "Well, Sharpay I hate to admit it, but she's right."

"What?!" she sounds shocked.

"I can't help you."

"But you could get tested in London and then fly over to Manhattan and-"

"Sharpay, I said I won't do it." I interrupt her, sounding harsh. I sound like a bitch or spoiled brat but I don't care. Suddenly, I hear the door opening and I look over my shoulder. Troy is walking in with a bag filled with Indian food. He's wearing a light grey suit and a navy tie that make my blood sing in my veins. For a moment I forget time and space. I have one fine looking husband.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she starts yelling at me again, interrupting my thoughts. I place the phone on the mixing console as Troy closes the door. He frowns at me, seeing I am clearly ignoring her yells.

"Who's that?" he asks as he sits down on the couch.

"Sharpay."

"Sharpay?" he sounds as surprised as I feel. "Why is she yelling?" he looks at the phone.

"Hello?!" I hear her yelling and I pick up the phone again.

"Are you done yelling?" I ask her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You have-" I place the phone on the mixing console again. I don't have the time nor mood to listen to her talking to me in that way.

I look at my husband whose lips have risen to a smirk. "What?"

He shakes his head in response, "Nothing."

"Good." I pick up the phone as she's getting more silent again. "Done?"

"Yes."

"I am not allowed to fly." I explain my decision, "And I don't think she's well enough to fly to London. Besides, even if I were allowed to fly, I still couldn't make the donation. I couldn't even get tested." I explain to her.

"You are a shitty daughter! How dare you drop her like that! You are the most heartless person I know. I don't know how someone could ever love you, you are-" I hang up before she can say another word. I heard enough of this bullshit.

I place the phone back on the mixing console and turn around as Troy gets out our lunch. "Indian?"

"Yes. Unless you crave something special."

I shake my head, "Indian sounds fine." I ensure him with a smile.

"What was the call about?" He asks, handing me a fork and knife.

"Victoria."

"Victoria?" He asks back, frowning. "Sharpay called you because of your mother?"

I nod, "Yes."

"What did she want?"

"Bone marrow donation." I explain as I start eating the rice.

"What?!"

"Victoria has leukemia, apparently." I take sip of my water, "But I can't help her."

He looks down at my baby bump. "High risk pregnancy."

"Those three little words are part of the reason. I mean, I can't fly let alone get that needle rammed into my bones." I take a bite of my curry, "Besides, I wouldn't do it if I were able to."

"Well, you don't owe her anything."

"That's right. I don't owe her anything. She screwed me up and almost twenty five years later I am still fixing her damage."

He puts on his poker face.

"What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

I know this look. This definitely does not mean nothing. "No, spit it out."

He sighs, "It just occurred to me that Victoria has never seen our children."

That's a white lie, I can tell. "No, that's not what's bothering you."

"You're right…" he brushes through his chestnut coloured hair. "You really wouldn't do it?"

"The bone marrow donation? No." I shrug, "Why would I? You said it yourself, I don't owe her anything. Besides, I told her to not contact me ever again. Nothing has changed just because she is sick."

"She's not just sick. She's going to die." He points out.

"Everyone dies. One day. You will die, I will die, our children will-" I stop talking as he raises his hand.

"Stop being so cynical." His orbs sparkle in anger, telling me I may have taken it a step too far.

"I am not cynical. When Sharpay called me and told me about Victoria, I felt nothing. No fear, no pain, no sadness, no guilt… nothing. She has become indifferent to me. Completely indifferent." I take another sip of my water, "But I am sorry if I took it a step too far. I didn't mean to."

His features, especially his dark eyes, don't soften at my apology. I should have known.

"Let's just eat our lunch and talk about something other than Victoria." I suggest before taking a bite of my curry. I can feel his eyes staring at me for a moment before he gives in.

"I've seen Andrea on my way in. Thirteen months. That's a new milestone." He smirks at me.

I chuckle, "I think she's going to stay for a little while." I agree with him. "After all, Lucy's recommendation was really good."

"Listen, I have a business dinner to attend to tonight."

I lean back in my chair, unable to hide my disappointment, "Again?" I know what that means. It means he won't be home before midnight, most likely far after midnight. He won't bring Della and Ana to bed, which is a shame because they love having a last conversation with him before they drift off to dreamland. But those conversations haven't happened in weeks. I let out a sigh, brush through my hair, "Fine." I say and push a key on the keyboard so the music continues playing. I don't want to talk about this with him right now. I hate his business dinners, but then again, he must hate mine as well.

"Is that from you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. He's referring to the song that's playing.

"No, it's actually Alicia's work." I say before taking another bite of my rice. "But it does sound like I could have done it, doesn't it?"

He nods as he takes a sip of his water. "It certainly does. Your style seems to rub off."

I smirk at his words, "I think I'll be fine one maternity leave."

"I think so, too."

* * *

I park the silver Tesla in front of our house. "Okay, everyone out." I say before pushing a button to open the trunk of the car. Ana and Della open the doors on each side before hopping out of the car. I get out as well and stare at my girls in their red school uniforms. They look beyond adorable! "I need your guys' help."

"Sure." Ana and Della follow me to the trunk of the car. I watch a pair of blue and bright green eyes widen in surprise.

"Mom, what's all of this?" Della asks frowning. They are staring at the many shopping bags that fill up the trunk of the car.

"Did you go shopping?" Ana frowns as her eyes see the many labels: Prada, Chanel, Dior, Hermes, Yves Saint Laurent, Burberry and Mulberry. It's every woman's dream - every, but not mine.

"No, that was Natalie."

"The lady that makes money by buying clothes for you?" Della asks back.

"Yes."

"And how long will these fit you?" Ana asks me. This is the third time Natalie has done the shopping for me. I feel like I have to call her every three weeks.

"That's the million dollar question." I smirk at Ana. "But I hope at least a few weeks."

"What about the clothes that no longer fit?"

"I have them stored in suitcases." Hopefully, in a year and a half or two years, I'm going to fit into them again.

Ana picks up a few bags and Della follows, "But what about the pregnancy clothes that you will outgrow?"

"I'll donate the clothes." I say, picking up the last two bags. "Or wait until after I gave birth. I will look quite big for a few months."

"Are there shoes in here as well?"

"No, shoes are a whole different story."

Ana chuckles before unlocking the front door with her fingerprint. She places her thumb on the sensor and the door unlocks.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Della asks as she walks in.

"Hopefully in a few hours." My phone starts vibrating in my purse and I know by the ringtone that it's a message from Troy, probably saying he'll be home far after midnight. Stupid business dinners.

"Do you want us to bring the bags upstairs?" Ana asks.

I shake my head, "No. Just leave them here."

Both of my girls place the ten bags they were holding on the floor. "Do you have any homework to do?"

"No." They say out of one mouth as they get out of the shoes.

I should have known. "What do you want to have for dinner?"

"I really think we should wait for Daddy to come home."

"Della!" Ana cries out in shock.

My mouth falls down as I get out of my shoes. "Is my cooking really so bad?"

Ana shakes her head, "I enjoy it."

"I do, too. It's just I enjoy Daddy's cooking even more."

I sigh, he probably won't be home before midnight. I doubt that he's going to see his daughters today. "How about we make a lasagne? Is that a compromise?"

Della nods, "Okay, good."

"Great." I put on a smile.

* * *

I place the remaining dirty dishes into the dishwasher. We had dinner without Troy - again. I feel his eyes burning into my back. Anger starts building inside of me and I feel provoked although he has done nothing but stare at me. I mean he warned me at lunch, but I didn't expect him to be home at almost one o'clock.

"Hi." His voice is soft. He must sense my anger.

I close the dishwasher with a loud bang. "The leftovers from the lasagne are in the fridge. A matching wine is in our wine fridge. Help yourself. Enjoy your dinner. The girls are already asleep." I say without looking at him. I know what business dinners with Troy are like, they don't eat, they just drink. Scotch, whiskey, wine... it's a nightmare for a sober person at the table. It's why I only had one business dinner by Troy's side and never ever again. People are almost surprised when they have a business dinner with me, because I actually expect people to eat. My husband doesn't react to my words, so I turn around. I fold my arms and place them on my baby bump. His body is still wrapped in the same suit he left the house this morning. But the light grey suit and the navy silk tie don't make my blood sing this time. Because I am boiling with rage. His eyes look a little glassy and I know he has drunk more than he should have. He may not even seem tipsy to everyone else at the dinner, but I know my husband pretty damn well. He won't get an aspirin for his headache tomorrow from me. He did this to himself, he better live with the consequences. He sighs at my image as his drunken blue eyes dance up and down my body.

He has no right to sigh at my image! "Save it." I hiss at him. He opens his mouth and I rise my finger to shut him up. "I swear, Troy, I am furious with you. So, when I say save it, I really mean it."

He takes a step closer to me instead of the direction where the fridge is. "Look, I-" he holds out his arms to embrace me but I take a step back.

"What the fuck didn't you understand?!" I yell at him, exploding right in front of his eyes. He drops his arms, his body stiffening at my words. "When will you start coming home on time?!" Ever since we found out about the triplets, he has not once been home on time - let alone somewhere close to bedtime.

"Gabi-"

"No! Open the fridge, get out your dinner and fucking eat it with a glass of wine!" I yell, throwing the dish towel at him. "Or better drink a litre of water with the lasagne. You've drunken enough alcohol over the course of this evening."

"I-"

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." I hiss through my clenched teeth. "So, don't even try to apologise to me." With that I turn around and leave him standing in our kitchen.

* * *

I turn off the water and open the glass door of the shower. My left hand grabs the white fluffy towel before I wrap it around me. I step out of the shower, open a window and start to dry my body. I am still full of rage. This shower should have calmed me down, but it did nothing but fire my anger up. I get into my panties before I start putting on lotion on my body. After a few seconds I hear the door opening. I can feel his presence behind me, feel his bright blue eyes burning into my back again. "I am still mad at you, so if you don't want to spend the night downstairs then you should use your words wisely." I say as I spread lotion on my bump. "Or don't talk at all."

He sighs before I hear his footsteps walking over to me. They sound as heavy as ever. He stops across me, his eyes resting on my hands that are massaging the lotion in. I can feel the way his mind is racing as his eyes stare at my hands.

"Gabriella," he breathes out my name as I finish.

I shake my head, "No." I turn around and walk out of the bathroom. I switch on the light in our dressing room and grab a light grey shirt from his side. I get into it and turn around again. But I stop as I see him standing in the doorway with his arms resting on each side of the open doors, blocking my exit. His bright blue eyes stare at me and I feel my body reacting without my consent. I stop across him and cross my arms over my bump. He tilts his head to the side and stares at me, apologising without a word leaving his lips. I raise an eyebrow at him and his glance gets softer. "You should shower." I breathe out after a few minutes of silence between us.

He lets his arms down and takes a step closer to me. His lips crash against mine and I unwillingly return his kiss. His hands on my back press me into his body as our tongues start dancing. I can taste the scotch he had at the business dinner and the espresso afterwards. After minutes of making out, he lets go and starts kissing the nape of my neck.

"I am still mad at you." I say as the heat inside of me starts rising. Sometimes it's a curse that our bodies react to one another so well.

"I know." he whispers into my ear before kissing my collarbone.

I place my hands on his biceps and squeeze as I start feeling the waves of pleasure rushing through me. "Stop." I say as the throbbing between my legs starts increasing. He can't use sex as an apology. He stops kissing me and stares at me. "I can't." I'm mad. It would be wrong. Really wrong... God, but I'm so horny!

He gulps and nods. He takes a step backwards, freeing my exit. I sigh as my hands reaches for the light switch. The throbbing between my legs increases and I bite my lip. He turns around and starts to walk to the bathroom. I close my eyes, I won't be able to sleep now anyway. But I can't use him just for my pleasure, can I? I brush through my hair as I open my eyes. "Fucking room." I say out loud and watch him stop in his movement.

Two words for one need.

* * *

I feel his body weight on the mattress a few hours later. The smell of shower gel mixed with his very own smell starts filling my nostrils. His body heat starts warming me like I'm in a sauna. The sex was what my body needed, but my soul needs something else.

"Are you still awake?" His voice is a whisper that sounds like a cry in this room.

I don't move. I still don't want to talk to him. We barely talked in our fucking room and it was totally fine by me. "Yes." I breathe out anyway, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry."

I don't turn around.

"I'm really trying to be home on time but sometimes the day gets so crazy it's hard to leave the office on time. Besides, I've warned you that I'm going to be home late often before going on paternity leave."

"Often but not daily." I snap at him.

"You know what it's like."

I sigh before rolling over to my other side. "I do which is why I am so mad."

He frowns at me, "I don't understand."

"I am mad at you because there's a point in every crazy hectic day in which you decide to stay in longer, to finish the last email, to read through that last damn paper. You decide. In other words you prioritise. And you chose work over us. Over your family."

His eyes turn dark at my words and I know I've hit him right where I wanted to - in his precious heart. He gulps because he knows I am right. He knows.

"Stop choosing work over us. Please, fucking stop making the wrong decision over and over and over again." I reach out and brush through his chestnut coloured hair. "Soon, we'll have five children and I don't want to see five broken hearts every time you don't come home on time. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to. They need you. They need the story telling, the puzzle making, looking at the stars with you, making hot chocolate with you, cooking dinner... they need to spend time with their Daddy because their Mommy is slowly but surely driving them insane with her pregnancy ticks." I smirk at him, "They need you..." I whisper before placing his hands on my bump, "and they need you, too." A smile appears on his lips, the proud smile of a Daddy. The bump is undeniably there. "And I need you." I say and gulp down the tears that start forming in my eyes. He looks up, meeting my gaze. "Your wife needs you to hold her, tell her you love her when she thinks she's fat and bring her strawberry cheesecake at night. But you can't do that when you're coming home far after midnight. I mean, there are days I don't even see you because you leave before me and come home after I've fallen asleep." I watch his Adam's apple moving as he gulps, "Look, I can do this pregnancy alone, but I don't want to. I know it's early, I know I'm hardly showing but I better tell you all of this now than later when I am as round as a balloon because then you won't be taking me serious at all. It took us almost eight years to get to this point. Eight years to get pregnant but I have a feeling you're still not ready for it. I hate to be the bad cop here, but from now on you will come home on time. You will kiss our girls goodnight each night and then cuddle with me on the couch while we watch a football game or tennis or whatever the hell you want. And when I've fallen asleep you can do as much work as the hell you want. But you will come home on time. You will be there for them and for me. Do you understand me?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

He takes a deep breath, "I'll change that. I will come home on time, no more late meetings, no more business dinners. I will be here to bring the girls to bed and I will be there for you. I know I've been busy lately, but I didn't realise how much it affected you. I apologise."

"Good."

He sighs before pressing his forehead against mine, "I didn't mean to hurt you and our girls."

"I know... it's just sometimes I have to put that mirror in front of you. The next few months are going to be tough on all of us - and that's just before they are born. I need you to be on board."

"I am." He promises me before kissing me, "More than ever."

* * *

 **Please review! What's your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **Xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

Baby on board!

Gabriella Bolton has been spotted going on walks with her two daughters in Richmond Park looking seriously pregnant! The CEO of Unfaithful Records kept warm and stylish in a black Burberry coat, an Hermes scarf and Mulberry boots. But despite the clothes, we were still able to catch her fondling her bump! (See photo on the right) Her two daughters were dressed in their uniforms of Falkner House, a school that only accepts highly gifted or highly talented girls. Their father hasn't been seen with them. But later that evening he was caught having a dinner with Claudia Sheffield, a skincare guru. The beauty was seen flashing her eyelids at the handsome CEO of Bolton's Enterprises, but he seemed to care less. He kept it strictly professional, even glancing at his watch for a few times when Miss Sheffield wasn't paying attention. Wishing to be home with Gabi and the girls?

Stay tune for more!

* * *

The swooshing sound fills my ears as my eyes stare at the black and white image on the screen in front of us. Troy's hand is wrapped safely in mine. It's incredible to see our babies and to hear their heartbeats. Fifteen weeks... We have made it to fifteen weeks today. They're now as big as three apples. We can see actual babies with legs and arms and a heartbeat - three healthy heartbeats. A grin appears on my lips as Dr. Ross moves the doppler on my baby bump. I am quite big for fifteen weeks, a stranger would think I was maybe in my fifth or sixth month. "The babies are looking really good." she announces as she lifts the doppler of my stomach. "The development is perfect for this stage. They are each developing equally as good and getting all the nutritions they need." She hands me a tissue before wiping off the gel from the doppler. "Any concerns? Morning sickness? Mood swings? Food cravings?"

"I'm a bit more emotional, but there's no morning sickness which is quite shocking. I remember how bad my morning sickness was with Della, but with those three there's nothing major happening. I mean beside the growing bump that is highly welcomed." I wipe the remaining gel from my stomach, there are no stretch marks on my skin yet. It's like my body has been preparing itself for the last seven and a half years and is now welcoming those three with open arms.

Dr. Ross looks at Troy and raises an eyebrow at him. She knows he knows me better than I know myself.

"She's sleeping more. About ten to twelve hours plus naps during the day. One cup of coffee a day, usually in the afternoon." he answers, "We've agreed that she'll stop working at twenty weeks to reduce as much stress as possible. She's really into peanut butter with strawberries right now."

The dark blonde doctor flashes a smile, "Sounds normal to me."

I throw the tissue into the bin. "Can we still have sex?"

She nods, "As long as you feel comfortable there are no reasons against it. But I wouldn't do anything too crazy." That's good. I barely can keep my hands off of my husband anyway. I mean, I was horny before getting pregnant but now, boy, now I've reached a whole new level. "Speaking of sex, I can tell you the sex of them."

"Really?" Troy asks surprised.

She smiles at us, showing her pearly whites. "I was able to see that today with all three of them." The last two weeks the twin babies were always on the wrong side so Dr. Ross wasn't able to see the gender.

"Oh, but the girls are not here. We wanted to find out together." I breathe out. I'd feel bad if we found out ourselves and tell them afterwards. I want to integrate them in this pregnancy as much as possible.

"I can write it down on a card and put it in an envelope." she suggests. "You can all open it together then."

"That sounds good." Troy nods in agreement as I close the button of my maternity jeans. Soon those won't fit me as well. The blouse I am wearing is barely covering my bump. I have to call Natalie to get some more clothes. This woman is going to earn so much with this pregnancy that she can buy herself a multi-dollar home after I've given birth.

* * *

I take a sip of my berry smoothie as my ringing cellphone interrupts the productive silence in my office. I gaze down and see my brother's name along with his photo. I remember him sending me this photo of him when he had a photoshoot in Australia at the Great Barrier Reef. I was never jealous of him, but this made me insanely jealous. The Great Barrier Reef has been on my bucket list for years, but I've never made it to Down Under. But I did keep this photo of Ry, so it would remind me of my bucket list every time he called me.

"Hey," I greet him with a soft smile on my lips.

"Clear up your schedule."

"I beg your pardon?" I ask back confused. He never demanded anything.

I can hear him sighing on the other end of the line, "Clear it up because you need to explain to me how non-profit works."

My mouth falls open at his words, "Does that mean you're in?"

"Of course I'm in, sis. You knew it the moment you asked me."

I smirk, "Well, it did take you five weeks to make up your mind."

"I'm coming over so you can explain to me how this shit works."

I chuckle, "Now?"

I can hear a ping sound from the elevators in my building, "Yes now. When else am I going to learn this stuff? You need to break it down to me, show me how I can be as altruistic as you are."

I take a look at my iMac and open my calendar, "I'm not free right now. I have a meeting in five minutes. I can't ask Andrea to cancel it. It's very important."

"Too bad, I'm already walking down your hallway." I can hear my employees talking in her background. The busy office chatter nearly over tuned my brother's voice.

I scroll down my schedule for today. This looks bad... "I have a time window of an hour at three thirty." I can also do emails at home after I brought the girls to bed.

"That's in two hours!"

"Try my husband then."

"Shit no!"

I chuckle, "Are you afraid of him?"

"Not him, but his assistant... That woman is like his guard. She blew me off every time I wanted to talk to him." I hear him walking down a hallway. "I mean if you don't have an appointment there's no way you will get anywhere close to big Bolton. Not anywhere close!"

I lean back in my office chair, "You should have tried his cell instead."

"Big Bolton won't explain it to me the way you do. I need you to ease me into this, not him. He is full of charm and sex, of course everyone donates insane amounts of money when he holds a speech."

I chuckle again, "You can do this as well."

Suddenly, my office door opens. I look up at see Ry standing across me, "After you've broken this down to me, yeah sure." He hangs up and places his phone back into his pocket.

I place my cellphone back on the marble table. "At three thirty."

His eyes scan my desk that's covered in paperwork, "Why can't you do it now? It looks like you're free."

I cross my arms in front of my chest, "Three thirty." I press.

He rolls his eyes at me, "I will be at Kelsi's office then." He mumbles and turns around.

"She has work to do as well, you know."

He holds up his hand and waves at me before closing the door of my office again. I shake my head and grin as I get back to my actual work. I knew he would make the right decision!

* * *

He rubs his chin, the lines on his forehead clearly visible, "So, that's for the hospital." He starts for the fifth time, placing his hands on a stack of paper. We're sitting on the floor in front of my couch with papers and folders spread around us. Originally we started on the couch but we ended up on the floor anyway. "This right here is for the local shelters and single moms that struggle." His fingers point at a thick folder to my left, "Aching Hearts and everything surrounded is in there." he places his hands on another thick black folder, "And your version of Doctors Without Borders is here." He points to my right. "Cambodia, Chile and Thailand?"

I nod, "Correct. The charity events are all in this." I hold up another folder that's green.

His eyes scan the field in front of us, "And what's the rest here?"

I lean back against the couch, "Everything else, the people behind it, the other organisations we support..."

He picks up his glass of water and takes a big gulp, probably pretending it's something stronger, "This is a big responsibility. You sure you want me to do this?"

I nod, "Yes. There's no one better suited for this job. We can pay a visit to the headquarters of the Bolton Foundation on Sunday. I'm sure the girls will be fine for a few hours." I suggest and grab his hand, "The volunteers are in on Sunday, you guys can meet and have a nice chitchat. Get to know a part of the team without any pressure."

"Maybe we should have done this in your office there."

"You know I'm short on time. I could barely give you this hour."

He nods, "Alright. I'll pick you up on Sunday at noon then."

I smile at him, "You'll love it, Ry. Trust me on this."

His bright blue orbs look into mine, "I do." He squeezes my hand before looking back at the mess that's surrounding us. He sighs, "When's the first event?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to remember, "Monday or Thursday next week. Or Wednesday. I don't remember and I'm too lazy to get my phone to look it up."

"What's it about?"

"A visit in the children's hospice."

"Right to the heavy stuff."

I place my hand on his, "There's no press. Just you and me and the girls." Hospice visits are always without press. We save the media for charity galas or my charity concert.

His eyes widen, "The girls do this as well?"

I nod, "Ana started with the visits. She..." I lick my lips as I remember the first time we visited a children's hospice together. I have never seen her looking more at home than there - well, besides our actual home of course. The way she treated everyone else with a smile on her lips, giving peace to kids her age or older that were dying... it broke my heart seeing all these children for the first time, but by the time we left I felt more peace than ever. We helped out the nurses as best as we could and brought smiles on their faces. Ironically, it was one of the happiest days of my life. I mean, we were both against it in the beginning. After all, bringing them close to dying kids their age or younger is a life-changing experience, most probably traumatizing. But just like at Christmas, Ana made us change our minds. Looking back, it was definitely the right decision. "She has something calming. Something that gives people peace instead of hope. She makes it easier for them to let go... it's hard to explain but once you've seen it, you know."

"Magic, huh?" Ry asks me with a cocked eyebrow.

I roll my eyes at his question, "You know I don't believe in this shit."

"Then what do you call all that has happened to you since you met big Bolton?"

I twist my upper body around and shrug, "Love."

He shakes his head, "Oh no, this is something much bigger than love. You see, Miley and little Bolton that's love. Kelsi and me that's love also. But all of this," he gestures around the room before pointing at me, "And this is so much more. So much more and there's no word but magic to describe what you do and what she has done to all of us, Gabriella."

* * *

I feel the gaze of my husband burning into me as I type the last mail for the day. The sun has set hours ago, awakening London at night. My body starts reacting with heat to his glance, causing me to save the mail as a draft. "I don't remember making this appointment with you, Mr. Bolton." I look up with a grin on my lips. He is standing in the doorway, showing all of his power without a single word. I let my eyes travel down his body as he walks over to me. Somehow he has gotten even hotter over the last eight hours. The fitted dark navy Hermes suit with the silver Dolce & Gabbana tie takes my breath away as always. I have no idea how he does that. He walks around my desk and places his hands on each side of my white office chair. His gaze is intense, the bright blue has faded into the color of his suit. I feel my cheeks flushing just a second before his lips meet mine. My body hums to life at the touch. His three day beard is the perfect contrast to those soft lips. He kisses me passionately, his tongue demanding it's way into my mouth. I return his kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him closer to me. I want more. I always want more. After minutes of kissing, he lets go, giving my lungs the air they needed. I touch my swollen lips, he always kisses me with everything he has.

"I don't need an appointment with my wife." His gaze is still intense.

I place my hands on his cheeks and fondle them, feeling the spikes of his beard. "No, you don't, Mr. Bolton." He kisses me again and I run my hands down his stone hard chest. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to break my rules for you." I remind him as I notice the bulge in his trousers.

He sighs before letting go of my office chair. "The girls are in studio three." He informs me with a growl. He picks up my purse.

I grin at the triumph as I get up from the chair. "You didn't give them the envelope yet, did you?"

He shakes his head as we walk out of my office and I lock the door. Kelsi has left a few hours ago. The hallways are completely empty. The reception desk and the open offices in the front area of my firm are empty as well. As always, I am the last one to leave my firm. "How was your day?" I ask as we turn right into the hallway where all my studios are. The walls are decorated with the many platinum CDs that my songs have won over the years. The Emmies, a few Academy awards and Grammies are standing on shelves as well. They look beautiful against the dark navy wall color.

"I don't want to talk about my day right now."

I stop walking at his words, "That bad?"

He stops walking as well and turns around to look at me fully. Suddenly, he kisses me again. This time with even more passion. I feel my back getting pressed into the wall as I hear his hand letting go of my black Chanel purse. His hard on presses into my abdomen, against the bump. We've never kissed in my hallways. We never showed so much affection in public, even if we're the only ones in my firm right now. We kiss behind closed doors. We kiss with sixteen floggers by our side. I let go, needing fresh air and a second to cool off. If he pulls another stunt like that I'll break my own rules. "My day wasn't bad at all. I was just horny the whole eight hours and twenty two minutes since we parted this morning. Because I couldn't get my mind off of you."

I let my hands travel down his chest before stopping at the huge bulge in his trousers. "I can definitely feel that." I fondle it through the cloth, yet I feel the vibration from my touch.

"Gabriella," he hisses through his teeth.

I tilt my head to the side as his hand on my wrist stops me from another fondle.

"Don't provoke me. I am already grumpy from not getting to fuck you in your office." His orbs glitter in a dark blue. He pulls my hand away from his cock before placing my knuckles against his lips. He kisses my wedding rings, being the contrast he has always been.

I lick my lips as the area between my legs awakes. "I think we should find the girls and head home. I'll drive." I pull on our hands as we continue walking.

"No, I'll drive."

I sigh, "Because of my grandma-driving?"

"No, because I need the distraction from my hot wife."

"Just wait a couple more weeks and you won't call me hot anymore."

"That day will never come."

He's saying that now, but in a few weeks his opinion is going to change. "Well, I don't need a distraction from my handsome husband." We reach the glass door of studio three.

He looks at me for a second before opening the door for me. I walk in and see both Bolton girls sitting at the piano with their feet in black ballerina shoes swinging in the air. They are still in their uniforms from Falkner: A pleated skirt in grey with red tights, a white cotton blouse with the Falkner logo on it and a navy v-neck cardigan. Della's chestnut coloured hair is braided into a fishtail braid just like her sister's blonde strands. Their navy cloaks along their red jelly bag hats and red fleece gloves are laying on a chair in the right corner of the room. I watch them play for a moment before walking over to them. "Hi girls!" I greet them with a smile on my lips.

They turn around at my voice and get off the seat immediately. They run over to my and embrace me as well as their siblings. I kiss their heads and inhale their scents. I love those two so much! "Ready to head home?"

* * *

"Hazelnut ice cream with swirl of caramel sauce." Troy announces, placing three bowls with two scoops of our homemade ice cream on the coffee table.

Ana frowns before picking up her bowl, "Why are we getting dessert?"

"Why do you care? Just enjoy it!" Della puts a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. "Best ice cream in the world!"

"We do have something to celebrate." I say before Troy gets the envelope out of his trousers.

"What's this?" Della asks, looking at the envelope on the coffee table.

"As you guys know we were at Dr. Ross today." I start explaining, "And she was able to tell us the sex of the babies."

"Finally!" Della grins, "I was starting to think that woman is incompetent."

Ana laughs out loud, "It should be quite hard to tell as they can still move a lot in Mommy's belly."

"Can we open it?" Della asks us.

I nod, "Yes."

"Do you already know?" Ana asks us.

"No, we wanted to find out with you guys." Troy answers as Della opens the envelope.

"Wait," Ana's hand stops Della from getting out the card. "I think we should voice our guesses first."

Della growls, "It doesn't matter, does it?!"

Ana shoots a killer-look at her sister, "Well, I think it's going to be girls."

"All three of them?" I ask her, rubbing my belly. "But we only have two flamingos and peony mobiles."

She shrugs, "We'll get another one then. What do you think?"

"Babies. Three healthy babies." Della answers.

Ana rolls her eyes at that statement, "Girls or boys?"

"I want boys. I am sick of having a sister, I don't know how to deal with another three." Della jokes before sticking her tongue out. Her sister responds with a grin, clearly taking her words not too seriously.

"What about you?" Ana asks us.

I shrug, "I think I'm going with Della. I have a feeling they are all boys."

"Dad?"

I look at Troy, "As long as I am getting one boy, I'll be fine. Another three girls are going to be too tough for me to digest."

I chuckle at his words, "Are we really that hard on you?"

His hand reaches out for mine, "Unbearably hard." He grins at me.

"Can I pull the card out now?!" Della urges Ana, who rolls her eyes once more.

"Yes." she responds. I watch my oldest daughter getting out the card, "Congratulations to the Bolton-family: You're having a boy and twin-girls! Sincerely, Elenor Ross." she reads out loud. "A brother! We'll be getting a brother and two sisters!" Della is over the moon over the news. Two girls and one boy... It feels even more real now.

I squeeze Troy's hand and look at him, "Your first son..." I breathe out before looking at him. He's glowing from within. He's the most beautiful man I know and soon there will be a miniature him... a boy that will look just like him. Our son... "Happy?"

"Over the moon." he responds with a grin on his lips. He lifts our hands before placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Does that mean we can finally start narrowing down the name lists now?" Ana asks us.

"Yes."

"Guess we bought the the right things in Swansea after all." Della says to us with a smile on her lips.

* * *

I close the dishwasher after a long day as suddenly salsa music starts filling my ears. The Latin American music awakes my body automatically. With a grin on my lips I turn around. My husband's leaning against the kitchen island, letting his eyes do all the work: the seduction, the invitation, the demand. Within a blink of an eye he has taken my hand into his, pulling my body towards his and pressing his erection against my bump. My fifteen week old bump. Our children... our two twin girls and our boy. We start moving to the Latin American sounds, allowing our bodies to take over our minds. As always I follow his lead, trusting him on such deep level that no one will ever understand. He twirls me around and catches me with a grin on his lips. I return his grin, affected by his joy and the heat between us. We dance around the kitchen island and into the marble floored hallway with our naked feet. His happiness, his passion, is addictive. The music continues playing in the living room as we enter it. It's son montuno, a subgenre of son cubano, that's the baseform of most Cuban dance forms and salsa. Our bodies move together like they're meant to be. My feet move with fast speed, mirroring his footsteps while at the same time staring into those turquoise coloured orbs. They sparkle like they have been ever since we found out about this pregnancy. I hope I'm glowing with just as much love for him as he is for me. This man doesn't shy away from showing his feelings for me. He's my support, my protection shield, the knight beside me when I fight my toughest battles. He knows when to take a step back to let me do things my way and he knows when to step in to protect me from my stubbornness. He's my perfect match. He has been for ten years.

I couldn't dream of a better life.

"Why are we dancing a salsa?" I ask him after five minutes of moving with him to those incredible beats.

"Sh..." he places his forefinger on mine, silencing me for a moment.

I chuckle at his reaction, feeling his hands on my hips. I give into him and continue dancing with him until the song fades into another one. "Troy," I start but stop as he places his forehead against mine. The electricity between us is exhilarating.

"Enjoy it." His turquoise coloured orbs stare deeply into mine.

My mouth dries out as the heat inside of me rises. My body reacts to his heat, my lips start craving his. I kiss him, giving into my need. His lips move with mine as I feel his hands wandering from my hips up my spine until they stop as my face. Our bodies stop dancing as the salsa music slowly fades in my ears. My pulse starts humming loudly as I deepen the kiss. Our tongues start battling, dancing their very own salsa to the music that still surrounds us. Suddenly, I feel him taking over, kissing me harder and pushing my body backwards until I crash against the wall. My fingers move beneath his shirt and I feel the steel hard valley that his muscles form underneath his skin. I count eight defined abs until I reach his chest. I wrap my hands around his neck, feeling his fast pulse that beats in the same rhythm as mine.

After minutes of hot kissing he lets go, giving my lungs the air they need but not craved. I crave more of him. More than I can take. More than ever.

"What are you doing to me?" His hot whisper clashes against my right ear before he chuckles. The deep sound resonates in my body, finding it's center in my pulsing sex. His lips kiss the shell of my right ear before moving further north.

"You're doing so much more to me, Mr. Bolton." I squeeze his shoulders as he kisses the nape of my neck. I can feel his tongue resting on my pulse for a moment before he sucks, creating a hickey I have to hide with make up tomorrow.

He lifts his lips off of my neck and stares at my face for a minute, taking in all the features it has to offer. I notice how he stares at my swollen lips, my smooth skin and the defined brows before stopping at my chocolate brown orbs. My heart stops beating as well. I feel my stomach tightening in affection. His gaze is so intense that I forget to breathe for a moment.

"A million times more, Mrs. Bolton." He promises me before pressing his forehead against mine.

Suddenly, my body starts reacting again. I take a deep breath in, my stomach releases the tension and my heart starts beating twice as fast. "A million times more, Mr. Bolton." I promise him back, our swollen lips brushing against one another as I speak.

A fucking million times more.

* * *

I place a pillow behind my back as I sit up in the bed. I grab a book by Tim Grover but stop halfway as my eyes catch my husband's movements in our dressing room. I watch him getting out of his joggers and shirt before he switches off the lights in our dressing room. I watch his half naked body walking over to me. My eyes travel down his muscular body, not missing a single toned muscle. Fifteen weeks pregnant and I still feel my pulse quickening at his sight. Troy gets into the bed next to me. I look to my left, seeing his bright blue orbs staring at my bump. They soften as his thoughts travel to an unknown place.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him after a whole minute of staring at him.

"My son's in there." He says with a grin on his lips. I can see the way his mind wanders to our future with him chasing our son through the backyard.

"Your son's in there." I say, mirroring his grin. "With his twin sisters."

His eyes look up from the bump and into mine. "Yes. Those two are in there as well." He places his left hand on my bump.

I feel a warm sensation running through my system, "One boy and two girls..." I place my hand on his, locking our fingers together.

"Can you believe we made it to fifteen weeks today?" He asks me in a whisper.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

He nods before placing a kiss on the bump. "We'll make sure you guys have it as good as it can get."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

I roll over as soon as I hear his alarm in these early morning hours. It's five thirty. The sun hasn't even risen yet and he's already awake. I watch him shutting this thing off with a single tap before he rolls over to face me. The features on his face soften as he shows me once more how deep his love for me is. His lips curl into a smile, bigger than ever and his eyes start glittering in turquoise and the same sapphire blue that my wedding rings are made of. "I'm sorry for waking you up." He whispers, fondling my right cheek with his fingertips.

I strike out and touch his face as well, feeling the spikes of his beard, "Don't be." I whisper back, my eyes dancing over his chiselled jawline, his luscious lips, his high cheekbones, those beautiful brows before stopping at his magnificent eyes. There's nothing more that makes my blood sing.

"God, you're so beautiful..." his dark scratchy voice is only a whisper in my ears as I feel hypnotised by his gaze.

"You are, too." I hear myself saying back before kissing him softly. Without hesitation he returns my kiss before climbing on top of me. Despite the ten pounds I've already gained, his body weight still presses me into the mattress. My body hums alive as soon as our lips have touched. I feel my hands running over his naked torso, feeling every single muscle in his back vibrating from my touch. My fingers stop at the waistband of his black Armani briefs and I pull them down to free my access to paradise. He sucks in my lower lip, giving us both a second to catch our breaths. I hear him kicking off his briefs before his hands move down my body, over my voluminous tits and that firm baby bump. My waistline is long gone and so are my abs, but weirdly that's no turn off for my husband. As a matter of fact, it seems like it turns him on even more. His hands find my laced panties and he pulls them down my thighs, knees and ankles before tossing them next to the bed where his briefs are. With his thighs, he opens my legs for him. I feel a rush of desire running through my system, firing up every single nerve inside of me. I want him so badly that my body starts to ache. My heart, my soul, my pussy - everything aches for him. So badly, that I'm going to go insane if he doesn't make love to me. I feel his hands collecting the fabric of his light grey shirt that I wore to sleep. "Troy," I breathe out his name as he rolls the fabric over my tits, that have tripled in size. This is a whole new level of desire that I'm feeling.

"I know, my angel..." he says back, getting the shirt over my head and arms before tossing it next to us. He lowers his face directly onto mine, our foreheads touching and lips brushing. "I know." He repeats and I kiss him in response. He returns my kiss but I let go as I feel his cock thrusting into me. I inhale sharply, cherishing the feeling he gives me. His size is enormous therefore he stretches me to a point I feel tiny waves of pain rushing through me. In the beginning I thought it would fade as I would adjust to his thick and long cock, but even ten years later it still feels like the first time. I've come to welcome this feeling.

"All good?"

I grin at him, "Yes. I love the feelings you give me."

"And I love giving them to you." His lips kiss mine before he starts thrusting into me even more until he's balls-deep in me.

My hand move over to those big biceps and I squeeze them, "So good..."

He starts fucking me at a slow but steady pace, making the headboard of our king sized bed hit the wall in regular intervals. I give into the sounds of our breathings, that soon turn into moans and listen to the music our bodies make. I feel the orgasm building as fast as always and start moving with him, well aware that there won't be a lot of times left in which we can have sex in missionary. I will miss this. Suddenly, my orgasm explodes inside of me with no warning, taking me to paradise so easily. I feel his lips on mine as I ride my high. He doesn't move until I've come down from that high. As I open my eyes, I stare into a face full of love and devotion. I let my fingers run through his hair and smile, having no words on my tongue. He starts moving again before giving into his orgasm as well. I feel his heavy seed inside of me, knowing that those swimmers created the triplets inside my uterus right now. As always, he gives me more than I can contain, but that doesn't bother me. I kiss him and dance a tango with his tongue as a I feel his dick slowly softening inside of me. A mixture of satisfaction, love and so much more rushes through my system, giving me a high no one else can. He's my drug - and I'm highly addicted.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." I whisper as I let go.

"I love you, too." His gaze is intense before he exists me. "More than you know." He breathes out as he rolls over to his side.

I tilt my head to the side and watch him catching his breath for a moment before he gets out of bed. My eyes follow his naked body as he walks into the master bathroom. This was just a fuck to get off, but I don't mind it at all. I get out of the bed as well, now unable to get back to sleep anyway. I feel full of energy, so I decide to put that energy in wise use. I walk into our dressing room, switch on the light and look at the tiny section in my closet that contains my workout clothes. I get into a fresh pair of underwear before putting on a sports bra and matching leggings.

"What do you think you're doing?" His dark voice fills my ears as my hands grab a pink shirt.

I twist my body around, seeing my husband the way God built him. Shit, I am a lucky, lucky woman... "I feel energised, so I decided to join you on your run."

He shakes his head in disbelief as he stops across me. "No, you won't."

I place my hand on my hip, "You bet I will."

His eyes turn dark at my words, "High risk pregnancy." He hisses at me. His hand grabs the shirt out of my hand.

I roll my eyes, "Dr. Ross said-"

"Gabriella, you will not put our babies in danger." He interrupts me, folding the shirt before placing it back to where it was.

"But-"

"No." With that he turns around. I watch him pulling his workout clothes from the shelves of his side of our dressing room.

I feel the hairs in my neck rising as anger starts to boiling in my veins. No one tells me what do to! "How about-"

"I said no." He repeats as he hides his abs behind a shirt.

"You didn't even let me finish." I start arguing as he gets into a fresh pair of briefs and his joggers.

He turns around and stares me down in a way he has never before. His dark navy coloured orbs burn right into my soul. He won't give up on this. His glance is so intense that I have to gulp. Within a second as feel as little as a mouse.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to give in. I stare back, determined to hold my ground.

"Fine!" I give in after a minute of staring back at him.

"Good." He grins at his triumph over me before placing a hard kiss on my lips.

"But I do want you to know that working out actually helps with giving birth."

His eyes soften a little at my words and he places his hands on my shoulders, "I know and I wouldn't have anything against it if it weren't for the high risk, my angel. I won't risk the health of our babies and you better shouldn't either." He presses his forehead against mine, inhaling deeply. "Seventeen weeks, my angel. We've made it to seventeen weeks..."

Shit, now he makes me feel guilty for having this idea to begin with.

* * *

I finish up Ellie Goulding's track still falling for you as the door to my studio opens. I twist my body to the right side, seeing my husband walking in. He's drenched in sweat from his morning run and weight lifting in our gym - the gym he didn't allowed me to use. Not even for yoga. I wonder if he's going to talk me out of going for a swim as well. I should give it a shot.

"Hey," I greet him as he closes the door behind himself. The sun is slowly rising coating the sky behind the glass door in pretty pastel colours. The soft lightning makes my husband look even more beautiful. He has a light grey towel, with our initials stitched on it, on his shoulders. Even full in sweat he looks too good to be true. I am just the luckiest woman in the world.

"What are you working on?" He nods towards the screen of the iMac in front of me.

I press the play button and Ellie's delicate voice starts filling the room. We turned my piano version into a pop version. It sounds incredible. "What do you think?" I ask him halfway through the song.

He sits down on the couch behind me. "I want to hear your version."

"That is my version."

"No, I mean I want to hear the original version. I want to hear you."

I gulp before looking for the track on my computer. "Don't you think Ellie did a great job?"

"The song's awesome but I still want to hear you."

"Why? Do you think I'm sound better than her?"

"Yes. You're the best singer I've ever heard."

I flush at his compliment. "No, I'm not. There are plenty of great singers out there."

"True. You're no Christina Aguilera or Celine Dion or Whitney Houston."

I chuckle at his choice. "Going right for the best." I say and shake my head.

"But you're unique in your own way. You taught them to be so freaking amazing. You made them breathtaking - that makes you at least as much breathtaking, my angel."

My fingers hover over the play button as I feel my heart skipping a beat. He knows how to complement my soul. "I didn't work with Houston." I twist around with a smirk on his lips.

He shrugs in response. "Her fault she died before you started your career."

I smile before starting the song. Soft piano notes along a harp and a violin start filling the room before my voice starts singing the exact same words that Ellie just sung. I watch his response to my voice. I see the hair on his arms rising as goosebumps start covering them. I can see the way he holds his breath as his chest expands but doesn't deflates. But most of all, I see it in those bright blue eyes that transition into a turquoise color as soon as my voice starts filling his ears. I love seeing this reaction from him. It's like he falls for me all over again.

He definitely prefers my version over Ellie's.

* * *

"Anything else, Mrs. Bolton?" My assistant asks me. She's holding three folders and is already rescheduling my appointments for the day in her head.

I shake my head, "No, that would be all for now. Thank you." I smile at her.

She nods before turning around and leaving my office. I watch her closing the door before my left hand reaches for my iPhone. I scroll through my contacts and stop at Ry's number. Without hesitation I call my step brother. I turn around in my chair and let my eyes scan the cloudy London view in spring as I wait for him to pick up.

"Hey." I hear my brother's voice.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm drowning in work, so make it quick."

I chuckle, "So now you know how I feel whenever you call." I tease him.

"Gabi, I'm serious."

"I just wanted to check up on you. See how you're handling everything and also make sure it's not too much."

"It's definitely a lot but not I'm not dead yet so I don't think it's too much."

"You're still joking so you really are able to handle the foundation. We can catch up on our monthly dinners then."

"Yeah about that... I think I'm going to skip this one."

I sigh, "Ry..."

"It's not my fault. It were you and your husband that build this nonprofit. So if you want me to not destroy your work, then I'll have to skip the monthly dinner."

I growl in response, "Fine. But you'll be at the one after. And every after that. I'm just giving you this one free pass."

"Great. I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

Before I can say anything he hangs up.

I stare at the screen for a moment with a grin on my lips. He's just struggling like everyone in his position would but I'm sure he's going to be fine. Suddenly my phone starts ringing again. This time it's Miley who is calling me.

"Hi!" I smile as I pick up.

"I need you to get her out of the house." I hear her whispering into the phone.

"Who?"

"Diana!" She whispers again.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm hiding in the kitchen. She hasn't left us since Liam was born!"

"She's been with you for three months?" I ask her back.

"Yeah. Didn't Troy tell you anything?"

"No. Why would he?"

"We both know Luc's the chatterbox in our family. I thought by now he would have told Troy."

"They are probably both too busy with work and didn't talk about it."

"She's driving me insane!"

I have to stop myself from letting my voice tell her of the smirk on my lips. "Is she now?"

"Stop grinning!"

"I'm not."

"I've known you for over sixteen years, Gabriella."

"Fine, maybe I was a little grinning."

"You know, I'm starting to think you were lucky that Diana freaked out that one night when you were still pregnant with Della. It literally saved you from the horror and tips."

I chuckle, "She threatened me with scissors, Miley."

"I know and I'm not saying that I prefer it over this, but... I kind of do."

"I can't lure her out of the house today. I'm too busy with work. Miley, I'm only here for another three weeks and I have to use every second. I'm sorry."

She sighs at the other end of the line.

"I really am sorry."

"Ostrof center." She breathes out.

My mouth falls open, "Miley, that's not fair!"

"You haven't spent three months with her under one roof! I can't breathe without her wanting to cuddle with my son. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if his first word is going to be grandma or even worse if he calls her mommy. But I'm desperate. Desperate Gabriella, so I have every right to pull out the Ostrof card."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Send her over. We'll have lunch at one."

"Thank you." With that she hangs up.

I turn around in my chair and take a look at my calendar. Shit, there's no way I can have lunch with her and have a somewhat decent workday. I'll do mails at home after dinner. I push the button on the intercom, "Andrea, I need you to reserve a table at some nice spot for lunch. For two. Mrs. Bolton is coming over at one."

"Sure. Is she coming over with Liam?"

"No, not her. The other Mrs. Bolton."

"I see. I'll have a table reserved for you at half past one."

I hang up and get back to work, knowing I won't finish all I have to do today anyway.

* * *

"I'd like the quinoa salad with baked sweet potato fries and a glass of water please." I close the menu and hand it over to our waitress, who nods and scribbles my order into a notebook. The blonde waitress wears a name tag that says Tina. She looks young so she must be doing this while going to college. Her dark brown eyes are still wide as she stares at me. I think she's struggling to keep her mouth closed.

"... and a lemon iced tea." Diana finishes her order and hands her the menu.

Tina is still staring at me, but her left hand grabs the menu.

"That would be all." I dismiss her like I do with my assistant.

She nods heavily before turning around and rushes away. On her way she nearly knocks over a table.

I chuckle as soon as she's gone. "I think she's going to be back in a few minutes when she realises she forgot you writer your order down."

Diana's green eyes sparkle, "I think so, too. How are my grandchildren?"

Oh, that's right. She doesn't know the sex yet! We haven't told anyone besides Della and Ana yet. We wanted to do that on our next monthly dinner. "Your grandchildren are doing quite good."

"Do you know the genders yet?"

I nod, "But we want to tell you all next weekend at our monthly dinner."

Diana's lips form a thin line. She doesn't like this answer. Troy and Luc look the same when they don't like something - and Della does, too. "Am I getting another granddaughter?"

I shrug, "Possible."

"Three grandsons?"

I shrug again, "Maybe." Oh, I'm enjoying this!

"Gabi, just tell me!"

"No. You can guess all you want and flatter those eyelashes, but I won't tell you until next weekend."

She sighs before looking behind me, "Oh, here we go again."

I twist my body around and watch Tina walking over to us with our drinks on a tablet: water and iced tea. I'm surprised she actually listed to Diana.

"Your water, Mrs. Bolton." She places the glass of water in front of me.

"And the ice tea, Mrs. Bolton." She places the chilled ice tea in front of Diana before disappearing again.

"How's work?"

"Good. I think they'll be fine without me for a year." I smile at her.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"In three weeks."

"Already?"

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd stay another four weeks, but you know your son..."

"Stubborn until you cave in." She nods, "Yeah, I do know Troy. He's just like his father in that aspect."

"I know he means well. And I am worried too, so it's fine. But it's going to be hard to lay around all day for at least ten weeks, hopefully sixteen or eighteen." I sigh and brush through my hair. I have no idea how I'm going to entertain myself. Worst case scenario is that I'll start watching soap operas!

"You could still work from the couch or in your studio. Or your study."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Troy's going to lock that study and studio and hide the key from me. I know him! He's going to do everything so I can relax."

"He means well."

"I know and I don't blame him. But he needs to understand that I need to do something for the remaining time - besides eating."

Diana chuckles, "You can eat all you want. You hardly gained anything. I was as round as a balloon when I was seventeen weeks with Troy and Lucas."

"Don't try to play down the bump. It's huge."

"Yeah but that's all. Your legs are still thin. There's no water storage in your hands or feet."

"Yet. With summer just around the corner it won't be long."

"Can you feel them moving yet?"

I shake my head, "Sadly no. But I can't wait!"

"I will never forget the feelings I had when Luc and Troy were kicking inside my belly. I can't even imagine how it's going to be with three."

I smile at her words and place my hands on the bump.

* * *

"What do you guys want to do on your birthdays?" I ask my daughters over dinner. Tonight's Mexican night and we're having fajitas, so the whole table is covered in different fillings for the tortillas: guacamole, salsa, vegan sour cream, grilled bell peppers, mushrooms, onions and fish.

"Can we spend the weekend in Dover?" Della asks, "I mean, I know you-"

"I am still able to walk while you ride on the horse." I say with a soft smile on my lips. "Or read a good book while you're gone. After all, I'm only eighteen weeks."

"Great, then it's set. Dad, you will need to accompany Mom." Their birthdays are just a few weeks away and since Della's only four days older than Ana it makes sense to celebrate their birthdays together.

"Hold on, who's the child here? He's still going to ride next to you and Ana. And I-"

"You'll do what? Clean the stables?"

"Enjoy the silence while you're gone." I counter back and stick out my tongue.

"Wait, I won't sit in a horse!" Ana's green eyes are wide. "You and Dad can do it all by yourself. I'll stay with Mom."

"She's not going to enjoy the silence when you're there." Della jokes.

"I don't care. I won't sit on that monster!"

"You've never been horseback riding?" Troy asks her.

She shakes her head in response, "No, but I've heard horrific stories."

I open my mouth to say something, but Della stops me.

"Mom, I've got this." She interrupts me before turning to Ana. "Horses are not monsters. They are majestic creatures. Trust me, when you sit on that horse you'll never want to get down. Riding along the coastline with the wind blowing through the hair and the reins in your hands... you control the speed, the movements, everything. You are in control of that horse, not the other way around."

I look at Troy with wife eyes, who seems just as surprised as me from Della's words. She's just as obsessed with control as her father.

Ana's lips firm a thin line, "I don't like this. I'd rather visit an animal farm and help rescued animals."

"We can do that as well." Troy steps in with a soft smile on his lips.

"You know, there might be horses, too." Della reminds her.

"But none I have to be close to."

"You'll change your mind once we're there."

'I won't."

"Oh, you so will."

Ana looks away from her older sister and over to us, "Is the rest of the family coming as well?"

I look at Troy, who shrugs in response. "I'm sure grandma would love to come."

"And Ry as well as Kelsi," He adds. We might all be hard working business people, but family goes above everything. When we need them, they are there. Always. Especially when the youngest ones ask.

"And Miley and Luc?" Ana asks.

"We'll see what we can do."

* * *

I coat my lashes with mascara as I sit in front of my vanity. My make up is quite heavy for tonight. I'm wearing a smoky eye with a bit of blush and nude lips. I finish my make up and put on my diamond earrings. I can't remember the last time I was so dolled up.

"Gabriella," the voice is my husband is shallow.

"I know, I'm nearly done." I say as I put on the last earring. As always, I got caught up in work in my study and Della had to remind me to stop and get dressed. I rise from the chair and grab my matching black clutch. I turn around and watch him standing in the doorway. He looks absolutely breathtaking in that black suit with the black bow. James Bond is nothing compared to Troy Bolton. The fine black Armani suit hides and at the same time emphasises the valleys his muscle form on his body.

And then there's me, his 19 week pregnant wife that looks like 25 weeks pregnant. I squeezed my body into a black jumpsuit from Gucci that has an open back with lace. My swollen feet are squeezed into a black pair of Louboutin heels. It's the only pair that still fits. I swept my wavy dark brown hair on my left side. I look heavy despite the black clothes I chose.

He inhales deeply before walking over to me, "My angel you look p-"

"Pregnant?" I ask him as he stops across me.

He chuckles as he places his hands on my waist, or at least where my waist used to be. "I was going to say phenomenal." His turquoise coloured orbs stare deeply into mine. He means it, but I feel too fat to believe him.

"I don't but I appreciate your effort." I say breaking eye contact with him. "Can we go now?"

He sighs, "No, not yet." He takes my hand and pulls me into our dressing room. He switches on the lights and stops me in front of the mirror. I stare at my reflection. I look beyond heavy. My boobs have grown enormously over the last weeks just like my belly. With three babies in there it's no wonder.

He places his hands on my shoulders looks over right shoulder, "What do you see?"

"A pregnant woman trying to look less pregnant." I breathe out as my eyes dance down my reflection. "And black definitely doesn't help making me look slimmer."

"Well, let me tell you what I see when I look at you, my angel." He whispers into my ear. "I see my stunning wife, doing the most wonderful thing in the world: carrying my babies. I see her luscious waves, the sparkle in her eyes..." he moves his hands down my arms. "I feel her soft skin beneath my fingers, smell that intoxicating smell and kiss these full lips." His lips kiss mine. His large palms rest on my even larger bump.

"Maybe I should change into a dress." I let out a sigh as I look at my reflection again.

He lets go of me, "Haven't you just heard my words?"

I shrug and growl, "I heard you but I am at a stage in this pregnancy in which you can say the sweetest things to me and I won't believe you because I look like that." I nod towards my reflection.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Alright, what do you want to wear?"

I look at the left side of the closet. "How about the laced dress in icy blue there?"

He walks over to the dress and pulls out the hanger. "This one?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Turn around." He orders and I do as he says. He opens the zipper of my jumpsuit and slowly peels the fabric off of my shoulders. Usually the jumpsuit would glide down my body until it forms a pile on the floor. But now it already stops at my boobs that are held up with a strapless black bra. He helps me out of the jumpsuit before pulling the icy blue coloured dress off of the hanger. "Arms up!" I lift my arms and he carefully helps me into the dress.

"You better get used to helping me getting dressed because you're going to be doing this a lot in the upcoming weeks." I grin as he pulls the zipper of my dress. It feels a little tight around the bump.

"Better?"

I pull my hair out of the dress and look at my reflection. The icy blue lace is so beautiful and feminine that I almost forget that I don't have a waistline right now. The floor-length dress has a v-cut in the front and back. I nod, "Yes."

"Good, then let's go!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dressing room.

"I'm not so fast! Especially not in heels." I complain as we rush out of our bedroom.

He growls before stopping in the hallway. "Fine. If you don't want to walk, then" he scoops me up out of the sudden, "I will carry you."

"Troy, let me down!"

"No." He starts walking down the hallway with me in his arms.

"I am way too heavy for you!" I complain as we pass the gallery.

"You've gained thirteen pounds, that's like nothing." He answers as he walks down the left staircase. "Watch out for the photos."

I pull in my heels a little so they won't tear down the framed photos.

"Guys, we're leaving!" Troy cries out as we reach the bottom of the staircase. He lets me down carefully as I hear Ana and Della rushing over to us. "All good?"

I nod, still amazed by his strength. A second later I feel Della's arms around my lower back. They stop at the middle of my bump. Troy knees down and I watch Ana wrapping her arms around his neck. The smiles on their faces make my heart melt. "We'll be quick." Troy promised Ana who rubs her nose against his.

I turn around and knee down as well. "Super quick." I say to Della who nods.

"Two hours?" She asks me in a whisper.

I feel my heart bleeding at the sound of her voice. "Maybe three. But not more than four."

Della wraps her arms around me, "We'll be okay." She whispers into my ear.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. It's the first time since the news of my pregnancy broke that we're leaving them alone. It's just a charity gala but it feels like so much more.

"We have Ryan and Kelsi." Ana says to her Daddy, giggling. Della starts giggling as well.

I frown, "What is it?" I rise to my full height again.

"Where are they?" Troy asks worried.

"They may or may have not fallen asleep on the couch..." Ana grins at us.

"What?!" Troy rushes past us before I can say another word. "Ryan!" He yells louder than an alarm.

"What?!" I hear my brother's sleepy voice.

"You are suppose to watch them and not dance around in your dreamlands!" He hisses at him.

"Wake up, Kels!" Ryan growls. "Lower you voice please, Troy."

I can hear her yawning, "Did we fell asleep?"

"Yes, you did!" Troy growls at them.

Kelsi yawns again, "Okay, I better make us some coffee."

"Where are the girls?" Ryan asks.

"With their mother in the foyer. We're leaving." Troy says to him. I hear their feet against the marble as they walk over to us.

"You're wearing that?" Ryan stops across me.

Troy growls, "Ryan!"

I frown, "Well, it's better than the black jumpsuit from Gucci."

"I thought you wanted to wear the golden Gabana dress. You know, the satin one." He eyeballs me.

"Well-"

"No." Troy interrupts me. "We are leaving. Now."

"You look very pretty, Mommy." Ana says to me with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Troy grabs my hand, "We'll see you in a few hours."

Maybe I should have picked the golden Gabana dress. Troy holds the door open for me and I see the black limousine waiting for us. The driver has been waiting for us over thirty minutes, but I don't feel bad at all. "Maybe, I should-"

"No, you're not changing again. We're leaving." he walks past me and opens the door of the black limousine for me. "Get in."

I bite my lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this dress.

"Now, Gabriella." he pushes me, staring me down.

I sigh before climbing into the limousine. I'm careful as I don't want to rip this stunning dress. Troy closes the door and walks around the car before getting in himself. As soon as he has shut the door of the car, the driver drives off. I twist my body as I watch our Spanish styled mansion getting smaller as the car drives to our gates. I can't deny the tiny ache in my heart for leaving them alone. We haven't been out much in the last weeks, but this is so hard. Troy grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I feel him lifting my left hand before his lips kiss my knuckles and wedding rings. I turn around again as we drive through the gates. "They're okay." he whispers.

"What if Kelsi and Ryan fall asleep again?" I ask him worried. We agreed to leave our phones home tonight.

"They better not or I will open up hell to them."

* * *

Troy pulls out the chair for me and I sit down at the beautifully decorated round table. The charity gala tonight is for Red Cross. There's a beautiful bouquet of lilies and white roses between lit candles. The candles are scented I notice that right away. Vanilla starts filling my nostrils. We've raised over eleven million tonight but I want to round it up to 20 before we leave the gala. We always do that - at every charity gala we attend. We always round up the sum with however many million necessary until there's a zero at the end. Whether that means we donate nine million or a few hundreds of thousand pounds doesn't matter. We do that anonymously though.

Across us are sitting Jason Pratt and Elliot Ambers. Both very successful business men - both a few numbers further down than us on the Forbe's list of the wealthiest people on earth. Pratt is a former F1 world champion and has bought a few race car companies in the F1. He sticks to what he knows. Ambers has his hands in the entertainment industry like me. He owns several TV channels and soccer teams. With that much testosterone at the table, I am thankful for the twin girls in my belly. They make me feel less alone.

Troy loves fast cars and soccer, so this is entirely his game. I am bored already.

"Mrs. Bolton," I turned to my left as I hear Ambers calling my name.

Troy's deeply in a discussion about his Ferrari, an obsession he shares with Pratt. Guys and their toys.

"Yes, Mr. Ambers?" I ask and put on a diplomatic smile. People have been staring at us the whole night, which is not unusual but given the huge bump in front of me, the stares have even increased. I didn't think it was possible. We spent the whole night in conversations, doing what we do best: networking. But after all this talking, I'm starting to feel tired and dinner has even arrived yet.

"How far along are you?" His dark brown eyes rest on my bump that is undeniably there.

It's an inappropriate question for him to ask. I hate the way people treat my husband and me differently just because we are of different sex. It had always been hard for me to stand up to all these dicks surrounding me, but especially on events like these it's almost unbearable. "Far enough to show but not far enough to give birth, Mr. Ambers." I don't hide the rage in my voice.

He shifts in his weight in the chair and looks sorry. Troy's head swirls around at the sound of my voice. I squeeze his hand, ensuring him that I am able to handle this. "I apologise, Mrs. Bolton."

"Apology accepted." I say back and watch Troy's head turning back to Pratt. Within a second those two men are back in deep conversations about their love for fast cars.

"I read an article about you not long ago." He starts after a long pause.

I frown, where is he going with this? "People write articles about me all the time." The side effect of success are all those rumors I have to deal with. I hate it, but it comes with my work.

"It was one about you wanting to buy Warner Brother's Records." He leans forward in his chair. I know exactly to which article he is referring to.

I put on a mask, not showing him any emotion. The deal with Warner Brother's had been sealed a few weeks ago. Taking over one of the biggest record labels in the U.S. was a bolt move for me. And an expansion for Unfaithful Records. Another reason why my schedule is so jam packed and due to this pregnancy I had to cancel all of my trips to LA. I have no idea how to conduct this take-over from London. Kelsi will have to do that for me. Kelsi will have to do a lot for me in the future. "The article is false." I say slowly. I had no interest in buying Warner because I already owned it by the time the article was released. I just didn't confirm it until I knew what I would do with it.

"Is it? My source told me that Warner is already taken now anyway."

"Were you interested in it?" I ask him slowly, it would be the only logical explanation to his questions.

He rubs his chin, "It's too late anyway."

Oh, so he was. "I didn't know you were."

He frowns at me. "You bought it?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago. It will go public next Monday."

He stares at me in disbelief. "You bought it in secret?"

I take a sip of my water, "Well, it's not so secret anymore and it certainly won't be next Monday."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

Unfaithful Records swallows Warner Brother's Records!

Gabriella Bolton has finally made a move over the big pond after leaving the States eight years ago. The brunette built herself an empire in Europe with her record label Unfaithful Records being the only address if you want to succeed. Unfaithful Records has its headquarters in London, but branches in Paris, Barcelona, Stockholm and Berlin. All branches needed to expand within the first year because they got overrun. Everyone wants to work with the queen of music herself or her brilliant team. Now, she's going back to her roots - by swelling up one of the biggest labels in the States. After opening her first American branch four years ago in NYC, Gabriella has now bought Warner Brother's Records off of Warner Music Group with a sum of 30 million dollars our source confirms. With that she overbid every single party who showed any interest in investing. Keep in mind folks, Gabriella is a billionaire herself so those 30 millions were like peanuts for her. We're eager to see the brunette's plans for the former Warner Brother's studios. So far, the employees should keep their jobs as well as the locations. As from previous moves of Unfaithful Records, it is very likely Gabriella is going to send her back-up team to the States. This move made Gabriella Bolton the only direct competitor to Sony BMG and Universal Music Group as she has bought every other big name in Europe. Artists from New York, Nashville and LA were already flying over to London to record their albums at Unfaithful Records with Gabriella herself. But now they have several addresses they can run to in their home country. It looks like another major win for the Bolton-Empire!

* * *

Rays of light blend my eyes and I decide roll over to my left side growling on that Sunday morning. My growl gets stuck in my lungs as I feel movement out of the sudden. Lots of movement. They are moving! I can't believe they are moving! My babies are dancing inside of my stomach! I reach out to my left and start shaking Troy's arm as soon as I get a hold on it. "Troy,"

"Hm?"

"Wake up!"

"Why?" he growls at me. On Sundays he doesn't go for his morning run, meaning we can actually sleep in a little.

"They are moving, Troy!" I breathe out.

His eyes open as soon as my words have reached his ears. "They are moving?"

"Yes!" I grab his hand, free my stomach from his shirt that I am wearing and place it on my naked bump. "Right here."

His eyes widen as he seems to feel it too. "Oh, they are kicking really hard!"

I grin at him, "Yes, they are!" I can't believe I am feeling them moving! I am just at the end of my nineteenth week. I didn't feel Adaline at nineteen weeks - and Troy didn't feel her until I was in my 25th week. "This is so exciting!" I breathe out and suddenly feel them stop moving. "They stoped." I can't hide my disappointment.

"Must have gotten tired from kicking each other." he chuckles before looking at me. "There are three babies in your uterus."

I nod, "I am still amazed every time we have an ultrasound as well."

As on call, the door of our master bedroom opens and I watch our two girls standing in the doorway for a second before walking in, wearing silk blue and white pyjamas. Without a word, they climb onto the bed and lay down between Troy and me... and their unborn siblings.

"You guys are up early." I say, brushing through Della's frizzy waves to tame them a little. She may have her father's hair color but definitely my hair type, which can be a pain in the ass. I kiss her cheek, "How did you sleep?"

"Together because Ana had another nightmare about horseback riding." Della growls before cuddling deeper into me. She rests her head on the bump, using her unborn siblings as a pillow.

"Ana, you could have come to us." Troy says to out other daughter.

She gulps, "I know, but I needed Della." She needed Della - I don't know if that should calm me down or freak me out. My own daughter rather turns to her sister than her parents. "I needed her objectivity." She adds with a shrug.

"But you're okay?" My hand reaches out to fondle her cheek.

She nods, "Yes."

"If you're really so nervous about it then maybe you shouldn't do it." Troy starts.

"No, I want to give it a shot." She's determined. She's just like us. A real Bolton.

"If Della said anything-"

"I didn't say a thing except that she were a coward if she didn't try."

"Della..." Troy trails off.

She lifts her head off of the bump, "I'm not asking you to do this, but I do want you to try. Because I truly believe you will love it." She says to her younger sister. "And you won't fall three hundred meters deep and break your neck, I promise. Daddy will take very good care of you."

She nods, "Okay."

"Besides, a horse is only 180 cm high maximum, so don't worry. You can even sit on a pony if that makes you less nervous."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, the earthquakes start again. They are moving! "Girls, your siblings are moving."

"Really?" Ana asks excited. She moves closer to me before placing her hands on the bump. "Wow, this is so cool!" The smile on her face is not any less smaller than Troy's and mine.

"It was about time." Della mumbles before I grab her hands and place them on the bump as well. Her face lights up immediately. "Ana you're right, this is cool!"

"Told you!" Ana sticks her tongue out.

I chuckle as Della rolls her eyes before looking up to my husband. His eyes are sparkling with a kind of joy only our kids can light up in his heart. I love seeing him so carefree, so full of joy and love for them. I take his left hand in mine and squeeze it, ensuring him there's no need to worry so much all the time. We're fine.

All six of us.

* * *

I walk down the hallway in my firm after a long meeting with my branches in Stockholm and Paris. It was my last meeting with them before going on maternity leave. A meeting with the branches in Berlin and Barcelona are on my schedule this evening. New York is up tomorrow and another one with Kelsi as she's currently on her way to LA to welcome the new employees into the Unfaithful Records family. Buying Warner Brother's Records was my biggest move as a business woman ever and I hate that I can't do this by myself. As the CEO of the company, I should be the one on the plane to LA, but instead I am here in London. Pregnant with triplets. That's life.

Busy office chatter fills my ears along with the sound of grinding coffee as I pass the kitchen. We have two full kitchens at my record label: One in the left wing where the conference rooms and my office along with Kelsi's are and one in the right wing where all of the recording studios are. The fridge is always full with freshly pressed green or beetroot juices along with snacks and salads. I try to provide the fuel my employees need to give 200% every day without any additional costs for them. As far as I can see it, working for me is not bad at all. I make sure to pay a good amount into their pension funds, their health insurances and make sue they have a proper maternity leave. My employees must know this too, because none has ever quit their job in the last eight years. Well, besides the assistants I had to fire because they were all simply incompetent. I walk pass the many framed photos in the hallway which were taken when Unfaithful Records was the birthplace of another record breaking album. There are photos of Elton John, Adele, Kings of Leon, Coldplay, Shakira, Taylor Swift, Jennifer Lopez and many more. All making magic in one of my recording studios. They are mostly candid shots, photos with goofy faces or bright smiles as they stand in front of the mic. I can't believe I'll leave this in just a few days. My left hand is holding a green smoothie, while my right arm is wrapped around three black folders. I thought my employees would have gotten used to my pregnant state, but they still stare at me when I walk past them. I look huge, I know that. I don't need them to remind me how pregnant I am. I mean, I feel it every single day.

"Mrs. Bolton," I stop in my way as I see Andrea approaching me. Her dark brown locks are wrapped into a chignon and there're black framed glasses sitting on her nose, emphasising those brown eyes. She held her make up light as do all of my employees. After all, we're no high class fashion magazine. I don't care if they wear make up or not, but considering all these superstars that come in here all the time, I assume they want to look good in case they get the chance to take a selfie with Britney Spears, Madonna, Beyoncé or any other artist that comes in.

"Yes?" I am out of breath already.

"Do you need a hand?" She asks but takes the folders already out of my arm.

"Thank you." I smile at her. Andrea is the only one who doesn't stare at me with wide eyes. Maybe because she knew it before anyone else did. She also sees me on a daily basis, so she got used to the huge bump, the voluminous boobs and fat legs. I haven't been able to workout ever since we found out that I'm carrying, so getting fat is the only consequence with the many calories that I have to consume. I love these babies, but I cannot wait for my first run through Richmond Park or my first yoga session. I miss it. I miss it badly. But I love them more. Far more than my body image.

"Your next appointment is in an hour. Shall we go through the plans we made when you're for the maternity leave once more or do you want to work on emails?" She asks me as we reach my office door. She opens the white wooden door and I see the pink peonies in a vase on my marble desk. "When did they got in?" I ask her with a goofy grin on my lips. Only my husband would send me peonies to brighten my day.

"Fifteen minutes ago. You were in a meeting so I set them on the table, where they usually are." She walks in after me and places the black folders on the desk. I touch a rose, feeling the soft petals beneath my fingertips.

"I'll do emails. We've been through the plans enough times. I trust you and I like the way we divided my appointments evenly between Kelsi and the other producers. You're doing a great job, Andrea." I look at her with a smile on my lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton." She blushes, clearly not expecting this from me. I don't express my gratitude towards my employees enough. Something I want to change when I come back from my maternity leave. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I shake my head, "No, that would be all."

She nods before turning around and leaving me alone.

I walk around my desk and sit down in my white office chair, slipping the heels off of my swollen feet. I pick up my cellphone and call the man who owns my heart. I turn around in my office chair, starring at the Londonderry horizon. Spring is blossoming everywhere. I love it.

"My angel," he picks up after the first ring, clearly not caring about anyone but me.

I close my eyes and allow his dark voice touch the deepest parts of my soul. "I wanted to thank you for the peonies." I breathe out after a few seconds.

I hear the cracking noise as he leans back in his office chair, "You're very welcome."

"I'd come by in person, but that would end our days sooner than we want to."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that."

I smirk, "I know you wouldn't. But I have the finale meeting with my teams in Barcelona and Berlin this afternoon. Something I can't reschedule or call off."

He snorts, "I hate that your business is doing so well."

I chuckle, "Well, I hate that your business is doing so well sometimes too."

"I'll pick up the girls at five thirty today. Do you want anything special for dinner?"

My eyes dance over the many green spots in front of me. I love having the parks at my doorstep. "How about we go out tonight?"

"Out?"

"Yeah."

"In public?" He asks back, still surprised.

"It's what my suggestion implied. Going out means going out in public, Troy." I roll my eyes at his question.

"I know that. It's just..." he's silent for a moment, "the press."

I brush through my curls, "I won't let anyone dictate my life but myself. When I want to go out and have a nice dinner with my family in a restaurant then I will."

"Okay." I can hear the way he's grinning right now by the sound of his voice. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm in the mood for classic French cuisine."

"I'll book us a table at Chez Bruce."

"We haven't been there for a while. Are you sure you can get us a table on such short notice?" Chez Bruce is a restaurant with a Michelin star, which means is always fully booked. Always.

"When I say I'll book us a table, I will." His voice sounds annoyed.

I smirk at his voice, knowing he doesn't like it when I question his power. "Okay..."

"We'll pick you up at seven then."

* * *

"Ready to head home?" Troy asks, looking at my girls. The empty plates are between us. We had Soupe à L'oignon as starters, gratin dauphinois for me, quenelles of pike with lobster sauce for Troy and tartiflette for the girls without meat. For dessert we had a tarte tatin, which is a French apple pie and chocolate éclairs. I didn't think Troy could get a table at Chez Bruce on such short notice, but he did. He even got us a VIP table on the top floor at the balcony. The whole third floor is empty, giving us the privacy we need these days. It's too cold to sit outside, but the view over London is heavenly. As always, the food was to die for. I just love the French cuisine.

Ana and Della nod, their smiles bright from the chocolate éclairs. We don't eat refined sugar very often, so when we do, we always have a bit of a sugar rush. But today, I felt like it. I really felt like it.

"Okay. We're using the back door?" I ask as we rise from the table. Jean-Luc, our waiter and the owner of Chez Bruce, walks over to us.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." he says in fluent French to us.

"Very much." I say back in just as fluent French. Jean-Luc has always been there for us for as long as we've been to that place.

"I especially enjoyed the éclairs." Ana says in French as well with a soft smile on her lips.

I smile down at my little girl, of course she did.

"Thank you so much for having a table for us on such short notice." I say to Jean-Luc as Della and Ana walk away from the table. They are already giggling and talking about the classic French interior of the Michelin star restaurant.

"I always have a table for the Bolton family." the blonde man smiles at me before leaning in to kiss me on the cheeks. I kiss his cheeks as well, knowing it's part of the French lifestyle. Even Troy holds his tongue, as he knows it would be impolite to refuse.

"We'll come back." Troy says to him, handing him his hand instead of kissing him.

Jean-Luc shakes it with a smile on his lips. "I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Bolton."

"We're taking the back door?" I ask as I feel Troy's hand on my back, leading me to the staircase.

He nods, "The paparazzi might have caught us getting into Chez Bruce but they won't see us leave."

"We're using the back door as an exit." I say to the girls, who nod. They saw the crazy press outside the tiny restaurant when we arrived. The flashlights blended their vision and I had to restrain myself from picking them up and carrying them inside. Jean-Luc profits from us more than he knows. The press will ensure that his restaurant won't go bankrupt in the next years. I grab on the banister as I walk down with Della and Ana in front of me. I can hear Troy turning around and telling Jean-Luc that we'll be using the back door. He tells him that our car will wait there for us. Chinking dinnerware and chatter fills my ears as I reach the first floor. There's soft music and lit candles on every table here. Waiters are rushing from one table to another, serving only the finest French dishes. It's so much louder than upstairs.

"Which way?" Ana asks me.

"This way." I point to the left at the long narrow hallway. It leads to the back door, the busy kitchen and an office. Della grabs Ana's hand and I watch them walking in front of me. We enter the narrow hallway, passing a few busy waiters that carry the dishes on silver tablets. The noise clouds my ears and starts giving me a headache. I wince as I suddenly feel Troy's hand in my back. I didn't even hear him approaching me. "All good?" he asks me, his hot breath clashing against my left ear.

"Yeah." I say as we stop in front of big white iron doors. Troy opens the heavy emergency fire door for us with ease and we all walk out, getting greeted by an empty dark alley. No chinking dinnerware, no busy waiters, no chatter, no romantic music... just silence.

A valet parker comes around the corner with our Tesla before stopping in front of us. He gets out and shakes Troy's hand, exchanging a few words with him. I watch Della and Ana climbing into the car before I join them at the passenger seat. Suddenly, I feel so tired. I close the passenger seat and watch Troy getting into the car. He drives off, knowing the way through these narrow streets by heart. I can hear my girls giggling and talking on the rear bench as I lean my head against the window. As we reach the main street, I feel Troy's hand reaching for mine. He laces his fingers with mine and squeezes my hand. A smile appears on my lips before I yawn. I know it's a thirty minute drive until we're home since we're in central London. I close my eyes and drift off to dreamland, being too tired to fight the sleep any longer.

* * *

I inhale deeply, allowing the smell of horses and hay fill my nostrils here in the middle of nowhere. Fenced fields of grass with horses in them are to my left, a wooden barn is behind me. The stables are surrounded by a forest, old oak trees that are blossoming with their green leaves in these early April days. As with every year, we chose to go to Shepherd's Farm, the stables we discovered years ago when Troy and me went horseback riding for the first time together. After finding the abandon barns when it was raining cats and dogs that day, we quickly knew we had to keep this farm going. It's a gemstone just outside of Dover, a secret spot we love so much. We managed to find the original owner Charles and helped him to get back on his feet with Sherpherd's Farm. After only one season, the farm was writing black numbers again. They even bought some more land and opened a bed and breakfast just a few miles away from the stables. In the summer it can get really busy, but in spring it's usually pretty empty. It's still chilly in the mornings, so I am thankful for the wool scarf and the warm vest I am wearing. Of course, I can't close it due to the huge bump that is almost twenty weeks old. Next week will be my last at my firm before I go on maternity leave, but oddly I don't feel nervous about it at all. I feel calm and peaceful. My firm is in excellent hands, I prepared my employees well for what's about to come. The triplets start kicking again, making me feel all their hands and feet. It's such a strange, mind blowing feeling. Never in the world would I have thought I'd be here one day. With my two daughters on horses, my husband being their guide and my three unborn babies kicking like crazy.

Sometimes I think I'm dreaming.

But then I wake up the next morning, still in the same dream.

My life's just too good to be true.

"Mom, look!" I hear my youngest daughter's voice calling me and I turn around. I watch Ana sitting on Versailles, a white colored horse. "I'm sitting on a horse, Mom! A horse!" She's grinning from ear to ear, her forest green eyes are sparkling with joy. Her black riding outfit is the most beautiful contrast to Versailles. In her hands she's holding the reins, her feet are in the stirrups and she sits confidently in the saddle. She looks like she's been doing this for her whole life. "Best birthday ever!"

I grin at the image as I watch Charles, leading Ana with Versailles and Della with Autumn, a chestnut colored horse, to the end of the barn where I am waiting for them. The grey haired sixty old man still looks full of esprit. I don't think he's going to stop working here for another good ten years.

I can't believe they're already eight! Eight! Time has flown by so fast it's crazy! "Duh, I told you!" Della says to her, rolling her pretty blue eyes at her sister.

"Where's your Dad?" I ask them as I don't see Troy following them.

"Convincing Kelsi to get on a horse." Della explains, rolling her eyes again. "She's a bigger pain in the ass than Ana."

Charles chuckles before stopping next to me.  
"Della!" I hiss at her, "Language."

"Sorry."

"I'll see if the others need any help." Charles says with a smile on my lips. His bright blue orbs rest on my bump for a moment before he turns around and walks back into the barn. I can hear the chatter from my brother, Kelsi's refusal and Miley's annoyance. I chuckle at sound. I love my family.

"Which road are we going?" Ana asks.

"Down the coastline." Della explains before looking at me. "And you'll be fine?"

I'm surprised that Della asks me that instead of Ana. "I will, I promise."

"Yes she will, because I will stay with her." I hear my husband's voice from the left. I watch him walking out of the barn, dressed in jeans and a simple black shirt. Unlike me, he's not cold at all.

I feel his hand on my back before he embraces me with one arm.

"You're not coming with us?" Ana's voice sounds slightly worried. She looks so adorable with the helmet on!

"No, but you're in very good hands with the all the other adults." he smirks as I hear the clacking sounds appear. Sounds like they finally convinced Kelsi.

"Grandma will not leave you guys out of her sight!" Diana announces with a bright smile on her lips. Her eyes are almost identical to Ana's, but they are a little darker. She has her blonde hair open and is wearing a white chambray shirt underneath her navy vest. Being on a horse almost all her life, she looks very confident on the black horse.

Della laughs at the statement, "You didn't caught me last time!"

Troy narrows his eyes at Della, causing her chuckle to disappear within a second. "You will stay within her sight, did you hear me young lady?"

She nods, "Fine."

"This is so cool!" I hear Kelsi saying as she comes with Buttons, a black colored horse. "I don't even know why I was so scared."

"I know, right?" Ana asks, grinning just as much as Kelsi.

"Okay, I think we should lay down some rules." Lucas says, joining our family behind Miley. They each are on chestnut colored horses. "Ry will take care of Kelsi. Miley, Mom and me will take care of the girls. No one leaves the group. If one slows down, we all slow down. Understood?"

I smile at Luc's words, he sounds just like his older brother.

They all nod.

"Especially you Della." Troy reminds his oldest daughter. She always gets overexcited whenever she's on a horse.

"Yes, Dad, I know. No running away. I got that."

"Okay, then let's go!" Diana says with a smile on her lips, being the first to get going. Miley, Ry and Kelsi follow her immediately. Kelsi's the slowest one, needing time to adjust to the situation. But with that big of a smile on her lips, it seems like she's enjoying this as much as Ana.

"Take care!" I say to Della and Ana, who nod in response.

"How do I start this machine?" Ana asks us with worry on her lips.

Della chuckles, "It's a horse, not a machine or monster. A horse." She narrows her eyes at Ana who rolls hers in response. "A gentle tab with your shoes. Pull the reins slightly and Versailles will start walking. Ana, Charles explained it to you."

"I know he did."

"Then use your brain to remember it. You never forget things."

"I'll stay by your side." Luc promises Ana before looking at Della, "and yours."

My oldest daughter rolls her eyes, "I won't escape. I promise."

I chuckle at Della's reaction. Sometimes it scares me that we're so much alike.

"Come on, you guys next." Luc says to them.

"Enjoy the silence while we're gone." Della jokes, sticking out her tongue.

I stick out my tongue in response, watching my girls on their horses slowly walking away from us.

"This is easy!" Ana says with a grin on her lips.

"Told ya!"

Lucas chuckles at me before looking down at Troy, "I'll guard them with my life."

"I know." Troy nods at him before Lucas leaves us alone.

I watch my family riding down the road with the girls in the middle of the group until they're out of my sight. Just tweeting birds are filling my ears. Birds, the smell of horses and hay and peaceful silence surrounds me. I love it!

"What do you want to do now?" Troy asks me, his eyes still trained on the empty pebbled road.

"How about we walk to the coast and watch the ocean for a while?" They're just gone for a few minutes, but I already miss them like crazy.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

I sigh, "I'll be twenty weeks pregnant tomorrow. I can still walk a few miles." He's getting overprotective.

"Yes, I know that, but-"

I march past him without wanting to listen to another word from him. I can still _walk_! We may have agreed on no yoga, running and swimming, but walking is still possible!

"Gabriella," he has reached me with just a few steps. "I'm sorry."

"I know, but that won't make me stop walking. I want to walk along with coastline with you by my side." I say as we continue walking down the path through the forest, slowly leaving the stables behind us. "Because the next time we're going to be here, we'll be a family of seven!"

"Okay, but if-"

"I'll say something." I promise with a nod.

He reaches out for my hand and pulls it to his lips. "I just want to make sure you are all okay."

"We are." I promise him and feel them kicking again. A smile appears on my lips and I stop walking. I grab Troy's other hand and place it right over a spot they are kicking against. "See? We are doing all fine."

A proud grin appears on his lips as he feels what I feel. For a moment, we just feel the unborn bundles of joy moving in my belly until they stop. He lifts his gaze off of my bump and stares deeply into my orbs. "I'm just scared, Gabriella. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I gulp, I didn't expect him being so honest in the middle of nowhere. "I know and I am, too. But that doesn't stop me from living my life. We're having weekly check-ups. The triplets are doing fine. Just like their mother." I promise him, brushing through his chestnut colored hair. I let my thumb run over his lips before kissing him softly. "A million times more, Mr. Bolton." I promise him.

"A million times more, Mrs. Bolton." he breathes out, gently pressing his forehead against mine as his hands still rest on the bump.

* * *

I watch the rough waves crashing against one another as we stand on top of the cliffs. Fifty meters beneath me are rocks, above me are seagulls soaring through the rough wind, communicating with one another in their own language. The wind is blowing through my curls, so I twist my hair into a bun and knot it together. My hair has grown like crazy due to the pregnancy vitamins I'm taking, so much that by the end of the pregnancy my hair should reach my butt. That butt however has started to grow as well, a side effect from the many calories: a fat butt, fat legs and swollen fingers and toes. I'm starting to look rounder and rounder with each day passing - and that doesn't include just the bump. The bump has a mind of it's own. Sometimes it's wide and round, other times it's peakish and sometimes it's not round at all - depending on where they are laying and whose feet or hands are sticking out. It's weird and so beautiful at the same time. I place my hands on the bump although there's no movement and hand the universe for giving me this gift. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, feeling more grateful than ever. I have a stunning family. Three amazing unborn children and two breathtaking daughters. I have a husband that can't be described with words properly. I have so much love surrounding me, so much joy, that I can't help but shed a few tears. Tears of pure joy.

A kind of joy I never thought I'd have.

"Gabi," I hear my husband calling my name.

I turn around and see him taking a photo of me with his iPhone. He forgot his Nikon because I stormed off in rage of his protectiveness, so the iPhone has to do it.

I chuckle at him. He's obsessed with taking photos of his family. So much that I fear he sometimes forgets to be in the moment. "Troy, stop taking photos of me all the time. Enjoy this moment. Just breathe..." I say and hold out my hand.

But he takes another photo.

"Come on, put that phone away." I say with a nod. This is too beautiful to be just captured by a camera.

He sighs before slipping the phone into the pocket of his jeans. He walks over to me and embraces me from behind. I feel his body warmth through the vest I am wearing over my sweater as his arms circle me in. He rests his head on my left shoulder and inhales deeply, finally taking in the moment. "I'll print those out and frame them when we get back home."

"Are they really this good? I'm not wearing any make up, the wind is going crazy up here..." I trail off as I feel his gaze on me. I tilt my head to the side and meet his turquoise coloured orbs. Yeah, they really are that good.

"I may even put them on our gallery wall in the foyer." He grins at me.

I chuckle, "Oh please don't. If we continue building this wall, we have to use the wall at the other staircase as well."

He lifts his hand off of the bump and places a loose stand of hair behind my ear again, "Maybe I should save some space for the triplets and all that comes after..."

I furrow my eyebrows, "After?"

He shrugs, "I don't want just five kids. I want a whole football team. I want every room upstairs to become a child's room."

I stumble from his words. We have eight rooms upstairs: our master bedroom, Ana's room, Della's room, my study and four guest rooms. "Troy, five are enough. It's more I ever dreamed of."

"Is it, really? Because I remember you telling me you share my dream. This is my dream. I want eight."

"I won't be able to give you another three." I breathe out, touched by his confession. Eight kids? I'm not sure how to manage five, but eight? Eight - that sounds like a circus!

"I'm not necessarily saying they have to biological. We found our daughter once, we'll find the other three as well." He rubs his nose against mine. "I still want a big family, Gabriella. I want a big family with you. Sixteen feet running through the grass in our backyard, sixteen feet sitting at the dinning table next to us - sixteen and not a pair less."

I gasp, feeling tears building in my eyes. "I thought your limit was five."

"You're wrong. My minimum is eight - we still have five guest rooms downstairs." He smirks at me and I laugh out loud, unsure if he was joking or not.

He lets go of me and I turn around to face him. He bends down and despite the bump between us, his forehead still touches mine. "You really want eight?"

He nods, "So much that I'd stop working this second and turn into a househusband within a blink of an eye." That coming from a workaholic means a lot.

"Really?"

"Yes." His lips kiss mine softly, "But to stay fair, I'd like a bit more testosterone."

I grin, "One boy is not enough?"

He shakes his head, "Not even close. I want two, maybe three even."

"Well if any of these three happens naturally, there's no guarantee it's going to be boys." I'm still pregnant with his triplets and he's already talking about another three. I remember how he freaked out when I told him about Della being on the way and now... now he doesn't even want to stop.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

I let out a sigh of happiness. Who would have thought that in ten years we'd end up here? With three on the way and another three in the talking. When we met I was so afraid of motherhood, so afraid to repeat the mistakes Victoria made with me... I was too afraid to see this joy that was waiting for me. The smiles, the laughter, the giggles and the eyes rolling that make my heart burst from love.

"What? Are you not in?"

I shake my head and kiss him softly, "Where ever you go, I go. And if that ends up having eight children, then I'll be standing happily by your side just like I am today, Troy Bolton."

"I like that answer." He smiles at me, showing me the kind of affection only I get to see. "You're my everything, my stars and moon, my life and death, my universe... You are a million times more, Gabriella."

I stop breathing for a second, feeling how every single word of him reaches my heart and spikes up fireworks, "You are a million times more as well." I whisper before pulling him into a kiss to keep him from seeing the tears that start burning in my eyes. He return my kiss, filling it with passion as I taste the saltiness of my tears.

* * *

I watch my husband putting on cuffs as I feel another little earthquake happening inside of me. The three bananas are dancing again. Troy has already put on his pants and the matching light grey jacket is hanging across him with a black tie. With a smile on my lips, I place my left hand on my bump, that's still covered in one of his white shirts. Troy looks at me and stops as he sees my hand resting on the twenty week old bump. Twenty weeks... and I already look like I am twenty five weeks pregnant. "Are they moving again?"

I nod with a grin on my lips. "They don't even want to stop."

He returns my smile as I walk over to him. He places his big hands on my bump to feel his children moving as well. "I love you, Gabriella."

I nod as I still stare at our wedding bands, "I love you, too." I whisper back as our triplets are still kicking. The last weeks have been tough and full of worry about them. Five weeks were too early to say anything. Ten weeks were still too early to really believe it. At fifteen weeks, I started to relax a little. But now... Now, that we've hit the twenty weeks mark, I am sure. I look up into his bright blue orbs, "We won't lose these three. We've made it to twenty weeks and I will stay home after today. We won't lose them." I breathe out. "We won't."

He nods in agreement, "We won't." he repeats before kissing me softly.

* * *

Troy stops the silver Tesla at the parking area in front of Falkner House. The red bricked building looks as posh as the parents who pay the fees. "Alright, everyone out! We've arrived."

I can hear Ana and Della opening their seatbelt. "Have a great day at school." I say, turning around in the passenger seat. Both are wearing their red jellybean hats, a dark navy cape with a white sweater underneath, red tights with a dark grey skirt and black boots. It may already be April, but it still feels like winter especially in those eay hours. But they look so adorable!

"I'll be back at six." Troy informs them as if they didn't knew that on a Thursday he picks them up at six, while on the other workdays he picks them up at five thirty.

"We know, Daddy." Adaline rolls her eyes at him before opening the door. "Love you!" they both say at the same time as they start climbing out of the car.

"Love-" I get shut off by the slamming doors. "You." I breathe out as I watch them both walking into the Falkner House building, blending straight in with their uniforms. I look at Troy, "They just acted like this is everyday life."

He smirks at me, "And you love it."

I nod, grinning back at him. "Every fucking second."

"Ready for the next ultrasound?" He laces his left hand with mine before kissing my knuckles. The belt is already tighter around my bump. They are officially twenty weeks old today. Twenty weeks... How time has flown by.

"Yes." These weekly ultrasounds should probably get on my nerves but somehow they don't. I love all these doctor appointments. I love seeing them and feeling them at the same time. It's magical every single time.

* * *

I highlight a passage as I read through another contract. It's my sixth for the afternoon, but also the last contract before I'll go on maternity. I can't believe in only a few hours, I'll leave my firm for a year. A year... I've never been gone for longer than just a few weeks. The triplets start kicking, telling me I'll be fine. I know, I will, but it still feels a little strange.

Suddenly, a knock fills my ears and I look up as the door opens. My assistant walks in. "Mrs. Bolton, Mike needs you for a moment."

I sigh, knowing Mike wouldn't call me if he weren't in some creative battle. I slowly get out of the chair and totter around the desk in my heels. I may be twenty weeks pregnant, but that doesn't mean I stop wearing my beloved heels at work. "Where is he?"

"Conference room five." Andrea says with a smile on her lips.

I walk down the hallway that leads to the conference rooms with my assistant in my back. "Andrea, you can go back to work. I don't need an escort. I know the way."

"But Mike wanted something from me as well."

I frown, what could he want from my assistant? I turn around and see that the all office doors are open and empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Lunch."

"It's half past four." I point out as I turn right to walk down the hallway that leads to conference room five. It's the biggest conference room we have.

"A late lunch." she says with a shrug as I stop in front of the door.

If they start having breaks every five seconds than maybe I should work until I give birth! I sigh and turn the doorknob, opening the door of the dark conference room. "Mike, you have to make it quick. I have-"

"SURPRISE!" I hear my staff yelling at me as the lights get switched on. My eyes widen as I notice all of my employees have gathered together in this room. The thirty six women and twenty five men are all standing across me with big smiles on their faces. They have decorated the room with pale pink and blue ribbon, there's even a banner wishing me a great maternity leave. Balloons in pink and blue are everywhere. This is a goodbye party - well, a goodbye for a year.

Shit and I had no idea.

I feel tears forming in my eyes and I have to gulp down the basketball in my throat. Don't cry, Gabriella. Don't cry... I turn around and look at Andrea, who has an innocent smile on her lips. "It was the only way I could get you out of your office."

"Thank you." I whisper to her, trying really hard to not cry.

"We even have vegan, sugar free blueberry cupcakes. From your favorite bakery." I turn around at Mike's voice. Oh, they know me too well.

"Whose idea was that?" I ask them all.

"Andrea's." Claire who works at the reception desk answers.

"It was a bit hard to do this all in secret, but with her managing skills we made it work." Kelsi says with a grin on her lips.

"I had no idea..." I say as my eyes scan through the room again. We usually only do those kind of events for pregnant employees, but never... never for me. Because I've never been pregnant far enough again to have this. Shit, I'm really leaving my firm after today. It suddenly hits me. I'm leaving all these people.

"That was the point." Alex, one of the producers that work for me, says with a wink.

"Okay, we need some bubbly water to celebrate!" Andrea walks past me as I still stand in the door like a pillar. My eyes watch Andrea opening a bottle of champagne and Fiona a bottle of sparkling water. Everyone gets a flute either filled with champagne or cherry juice diluted with sparkling water. I can't believe they organized a maternity-leave party for me!

"Gabi," I hear Kelsi's voice calling me before she walks over to me with two flutes filled with champagne and cherry juice with sparkling water. A thin film of water starts covering my eyes, blurring my vision a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I hiss at Kelsi as she stops across me.  
"It was meant to be surprise." she says, handing me the dark red flute.

"Yeah and you know how much I love those." I hiss again as the film of tears gets thicker. Shit, I really am going to cry. I turn around and take a sip of my sparkling cherry juice.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" I feel Kelsi's hand on my back.

"No." I sniff. Fucking hormones!

"Gabi, really there's no reason to be ashamed of tears." she says, looking at the drops rolling down my cheeks.

"I don't want my staff to remember me as the crying boss."

"You are pregnant - not weak." she reminds me of the obvious state I am in.

"I know that."

"And this is how they will remember you. You are the strongest woman they'll ever know. They admire you and your work ethics. You've built this all on your own, Gabriella. You made this a multimillion pound business. We broke records because of you! And they know that. They won't forget that just because you share some tears at your party." Kelsi's bright blue eyes look at me. "They know exactly who you are - and I'll make sure they remember that every single day you're gone. Okay?"

I nod, "Okay."

"Good. Ready to face them and hold a toast?" she asks me with a grin on her lips.

I narrow my eyes at her before turning around. By now everyone has a flute in their hands and all eyes stare at me. A toast. I clear my throat, hoping my voice won't sound scratchy. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for not only surprising me with this party, but for making sure Unfaithful Records runs as smoothly as it does. From the very first smile at the reception desk to the harsh words that sometimes need to be spoken during the process of making mind-blowing music: You are all doing an incredible job, always giving 200%, being as relentless as your boss." I smile at the 61 employees standing across me. I chose every single member of this team because I knew that together they'd be mind blowing. And I was right. With them behind my back, we are the best of the world. We are the number one. "I may be expanding my family soon, but I want you to know that this right here is my family as well. We're a good running machine, producing a chart breaker again and again. We're a good team."

"We're only a good team because we have a great leader." Kelsi says and all the other employees nod in agreement. "We have the greatest leader."

Shit, she really is aiming to make me cry in front of all of them, isn't she? I gulp again, "Anyways, I'm sure you guys will be doing fine for the time I'll be gone. Kelsi will be my stay-in and I couldn't wish for anyone else. I promise to pop in once in a while."

"Hell yeah! We want to meet the babies!" Derek says, waving his hands and almost spilling his champagne over. Everyone chuckles but nods in agreement.

I smile at him as suddenly the triplets start kicking again. "Looks like they are eager to meet you guys as well." I say as all eyes stare at the huge bump that's clearly deforming. "Anyways, enjoy the cupcakes and the champagne!"

* * *

I take another sip of my pregnancy tea as I read through another stack of paper considering my firm. It's a rainy afternoon - my last rainy afternoon in these four walls to be exact. The rain drops clash heavily against the window, providing the soundtrack to my work. I still have a lot to cover before leaving my office. I won't be back for a year, but that idea doesn't scare me at all. I used to fight Troy when he wanted me to stop working at thirty weeks when I was pregnant with Della, but stopping at twenty weeks now isn't scary at all.

Yawning, I flip the page.

Suddenly, the door gets torn open. "We have a problem."

My head swings up at my husband's voice, he sounded calm but that doesn't stop my bells from ringing. He can threaten someone with the calmest voice, knowing his dominance and power doesn't need to be expressed loudly. He rather let silence do all the work. Troy is standing in the doorway looking illegally sexy in that light grey suit and black tie. In his hands he is holding a stack of paper. "Shouldn't you pick me up in two hours?" I ask back frowning. I look at the clock. Yes, I still have two hours.

He closes the door. "Aren't you listening to me? I said we have a problem."

I lean back in my chair, "What is it now? Did Della start correcting her teachers in front of the class again?"

"No."

"Did Ana hack into another governmental agency?"

"No." He walks over to me.

I turn my chair to the side, so I face him. "What is it then?"

He leans against my desk, "Carrie is writing a book."

"Carrie? As in Nanny Carrie?!" I ask confused.

"Yes. My lawyer just called me to inform me about it." He lets the stack of paper drop on my desk.

"Is this it?" I ask eyeing the thing.

"Most likely."

"Most likely?!"

"I asked Wladimir to get his hands on it."

I frown before it hits me. "You asked him to risk his head and his firm just so you could read what that bitch wrote?! He hacked into her computer and downloaded the file for you?!"

"This book is about us, Gabriella." He points out. "It's full of private material."

"What?!" She can't write a book about us!

"She used aliases for the story. She calls herself Susan and us Mr. And Mrs. Gillian."

"Well maybe no one will know it's about us."

"It's about two famous entrepreneurs. One owns a record label. They have two incredibly bright children who take medical lectures at the age of eight. Susan is their nanny who is in love with Mr. Gillian, who eventually falls for her and leaves his wife. His wife chases them down and threatens them with a gun." He points out, "Even a blind could figure out the connections. Besides, she already agreed on several interviews revealing the real persons behind this."

I look at the stack of paper again, "Did you read it?" He must have read it if he gave me the summary, but my brain is just too slow to process everything. Carrie wrote a freaking book about us?! I thought we were past that bitch!

"I flipped through it briefly during lunch."

Lunch. He had lunch without me? Oh right, we agreed to not have lunch together anymore until I go on my maternity leave. I notice that the title is missing on the top page, "What's the title?"

"I couldn't find out that yet."

I nod, "Well maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

His eyes widen at my naivety, "Gabriella it will be a freaking nightmare!" He looks at my baby bump, "And I will not allow my family to get into any danger."

"I can very much protect myself and those around me, Troy."

"But can you deal with twenty, thirty, maybe fifty paparazzi at once?!" He hisses at me suddenly. "Journalists will yell questions at you, cameras will be stuck into your face, people will be blocking your way for Christ's sake! And it's not just you. Della and Ana are highly involved in this as well. You know how unpopular they are among their classmates, they don't need this shit on top. Plus, it will affect our business as well. Because people read gossip pages, see the news or freaking use the internet!"

I bite my lip, "When should it drop?"

"In a month."

A month is not a lot of time to stop this. I nod, "Okay, that gives us a month to stop her. Perhaps we should pay her off." How much money could she want? A couple of millions? We have enough money to make her shut up.

"She doesn't want money."

"Did you try? Everyone's got a price."

"Gabriella, she wants fucking revenge for what you did to her."

My hands start forming fists as I remember that one morning I caught her naked in the shower with my husband, "I will fucking rip her apart!" I hiss out between my clenched teeth.

"That's the woman I married and love so much." There's a grin on his lips as I look at him.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, we want you guys all to take off this weekend." Ryan says from the dining room, his thumb fondling Kelsi's knuckles under the table. A smile appears on my lips as I am the only one who sees this kind gesture. Troy did the same with me before I walked into the kitchen. I pick up the carafe filled with water and slices of strawberries before walking back into the dinning room. Della and Ana are outside, looking through a telescope and discussing what they are seeing in the sky. I missed our monthly dinners. But the last weeks have been chaotic - and I've grown gigantically. Twenty one weeks and I look like 42 weeks with Adaline. I am huge. My feet are swollen, my lower back hurts and my boobs are sore. I am tired all the time - and every single time I do try to sleep, either one or all three of them is awake, kicking like crazy. I knew a pregnancy with triplets would be tough and so far I am doing alright. Yet, I didn't experience that with Adaline. It feels like my first pregnancy ever. I place the carafe in the middle of the dinning room before sitting down next to my husband. His blue eyes stare at me as I lean against the pillow I placed against the chair-back. "I am home now anyway. So, you don't have to ask me." Troy places his hand on mine. In just four weeks he'll join me and see how much it sucks. I bet he can't even stay away from work for a day!

"But those two moguls and that actress." his eyes move over to Troy, Lucas and Miley.

"It is a little last minute since today's Thursday. Do we need to arrange something with a baby sitter?" Miley asks, sounding concerned. It would be the first time she has to leave Liam alone for more than just a few hours.

"No, you all bring your kids along."

Luc nods, "Good, what's the plan?"

"You'll be attending a wedding." Kelsi informs us smiling.

"A wedding?" Troy asks surprised.

"But we didn't get any invitations." Lucas sounds as surprised as the rest of us.

I frown, "Whose wedding?"

"Our's." Ryan says with a big smile on his lips.

"What?!" Miley sounds shocked.

"You guys are getting married?" Lucas sounds just as shocked as his wife.

"I didn't even know you were engaged!"

Suddenly I feel my vision getting blurry and I know I'm crying, being the drama queen I never wanted to be. Fucking hormones.

"Gabriella," his whisper reaches my ears a second before his thumb starts fondling my knuckles.

I shake my head, "I'm fine." I ensure my husband before trying desperately to gulp down the tears. But they keep forming and rolling down my cheeks.

"Gabi..." my stepbrother breathes out causing all heads to turn to me. He rises from his chair and walks over to me.

"I am fine. I am not crying out of pain. It's the hormones that are three times as bad this time. I am happy. If anything these are happy tears. We'll attend." He pulls me into a hug, "I mean it took you guys long enough to finally tie that knot."

Ryan chuckles, "It's a last minute thing anyway. We decided this last night and ringed the town hall this morning. They happen to have something free on Saturday."

"Two days..." Troy shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wait, you don't even have a dress?" Miley asks not less shocked than before. "The dress is what matters the most!"

I roll my eyes. That's so typical Miley.

Kelsi shrugs, "I have a white dress in my closet. I'll wear that."

"You're kidding, right?!"

Kelsi looks helplessly at me.

"We'll go shopping right tomorrow morning. And we won't stop until we found the perfect wedding dress!"

"There is no way to get out of this." I say with a shrug. We all know Miley, she's the shopping queen. I look at Ryan who is still across me. "But you have a suit?"

He nods, "And wedding rings. We picked them out this noon, although we originally didn't want any."

"What changed your mind?" Troy asks.

"I kinda want people to know Kelsi's taken when they look at her." He shrugs.

"And I want the same with him."

I grin at their answer and look at my husband. We're definitely wearing those rings for the same reason.

"We need to celebrate this! We need champagne!" Miley grins from ear to ear.

I look at Troy, "Do we have a chilled bottle in the fridge?"

He shakes his head, "But the bottles in our wine cellar should be chilled enough."

Luc rises from the chair, "I'll get the bottles."

"Sixth aisle on the left should have the champagne. Third shelve, maybe the fourth. Don't go right or you'll end up at the white wines from Germany." I say to him, not arguing about not having to go.

Luc gives me a puzzled look, "What?"

Troy shakes his head with a grin and places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'll get us the bottles. You'll just get lost down there."

"How many bottles are there?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I don't even want to know. I just let him buy and collect whatever the hell your brother wants." I say with a smile on my lips. I know he has organised every bottle down there by country, color and type. I only go down there when I have to, because I tend to get lost down there as well - although everything is labelled. It's still a maze.

Lucas stares at his older brother, "How many millions are you hiding there?"

"Millions? I've reached the billions a few years ago." Troy winks before leaving the dinner table.

"He was not serious, was he?" Ry asks me shocked.

I shrug in response, "Knowing him, anything is possible."

"But billions? Really?" Ry asks back before sitting next to Kelsi again. His fiancé.

I lean over the table, "Ry, we all have our baggage. He collects cars and wine. I have a private studio on this property that is worth half a million. He lets me do my thing and I let him do his. I don't question him and he doesn't question me."

He looks at me stunt by the answer, "But about how many bottles are we talking here? A few hundreds?"

I shrug once more, "I think we've reached five thousand a few years back. The wine cellar is as big as the house. We might have to expand it in a few years."

"He's insane!"

"He's not insane!" I narrow my eyes at him and therefore make him feel sorry. "He has passions that he follows. Like all of us."

"But I like to see the world! I travel but don't collect wine and cars."

"And how much money have you spent there?" Miley gets into the conversation.

"You're protecting him?" Ry asks her, shocked.

"Oh you're one to talk to, Mr. I only fly first class and stay at five star hotels!"

"Yeah but at least I get value from it!"

"He does as well!" Luc starts arguing. "Don't forget we own vineyards in France. We know good wine and trust me when I say it is worth spending a few thousands of pounds on an old bottle of a Chardonnay."

Ryan sighs, "Fine." He holds up his hands, giving up on the subject.

"What kind of rings did you pick out?" Miley asks.

"Platinum bands. Classic. Nothing sparkly." Ryan answers with a shrug.

"No diamonds? Not even one?" Miley asks surprised.

Kelsi shakes her head, "I'm not the diamond kind of woman."

"But every woman is!" True, even I like diamonds. I wear enough of those around my left ring finger.

"Well, I am not." Kelsi insists. "And if I change my mind in ten years or so, then I just get diamonds on the band. No big deal."

"This really is a last minute thing!" Lucas breathes out. "You won't even have a bachelor party!"

"Don't need one." He smirks at Kelsi who blushes. Luc and Miley were the only ones who got married the traditional way. They had a big wedding, a bachelor and bachelorette party and a proper honeymoon. Troy and me on the other side eloped and got married on our own island. Without witnesses. There was no wedding cake and we only took one photo. But we did have a proper honeymoon on French Cay. And now Ry and Kelsi are getting hitched their own way as well.

"So, just a civil ceremony for you then?"

"Yes. Nothing big." Kelsi nods. "No wedding cake, no reception afterwards..."

"Prenup?" Luc asks the engaged couple.

Ryan shrugs and looks at Kelsi who shrugs as well.

"You're kidding right?!" Miley asks shocked. "No, you guys need a prenup."

Troy comes back with two chilled bottles of champagne.

"You have one?" Kelsi asks Troy and me.

We nod. "Of course we do." Troy answers for me.

"But why?"

I lean forward, "Ry, this is not just about what happens in case of a divorce or death. This is about trust fonds for our children. What happens when we hit a certain milestone in our marriage..."

"Well, we don't want kids so that's out of the question. Right?" He asks his fiancé, who nods in response.

"What about your wealth?" Luc asks them.

"Oh, come on, you guys are one to talk to!" Kelsi rolls her eyes at all four of us. "We're not doing this for the wealth!"

"That's not what he meant." Troy barks at her.

Kelsi raises an eyebrow at him.

"When we got married we united an insane amount of money. We wanted to make sure we give enough to charity. You can write down organisations you want to support or places you want to visit as a couple or things you want to do before your fifteenth anniversary or-"

"You want our prenup to be a bucket list?" Ryan interrupts my husband, rubbing his chin. "I like that. I really do. Kels, maybe we should reconsider this thing."

Kelsi shakes her head with a grin on her lips, "You want a bucket list with me?"

He nods, "Yeah... of places where we'll fuck." He smirks.

Miley holds up her hands, "TMI guys, TMI!"

I laugh at her reaction, knowing Troy probably has such a list with me as well. I look next to me and see the corner of his lips raising into a smile. He definitely does.

"Alright fine, we'll do a prenup." She gives in.

"You want my lawyer to do that?" Luc asks.

"No, we've got it." Ryan waves his left hand at him. In two days there will be a ring on that hand. A ring!

I shake my head, "You guys are getting married in two days..."

"At least we didn't elope!" He jokes at me.

Troy chuckles next to me and I can't help but chuckle as well.

"We made up for that a year later." My husband reminds us.

 _Flashback_

"Why are we all here?" Lucas asks as we eat dinner with the beach behind us. French Cay is just as beautiful in the night as it is in the day.

"As you guys know tomorrow will be our first wedding anniversary." Troy begins and I frown. I have no idea why we're here either or what our first anniversary has anything to do with our family trip to French Cay. "We eloped from our wedding and got married here. Without any of you to witness it. Which is why I thought I'd surprise you all with a ceremony to renew our vows." His bright blue orbs stare at my open mouth. He wants us to renew our vows! Here!

"That's a wonderful idea!" Diana breathes out, her eyes are sparkling. Of course, his mother would be over the moon.

In the back of my mind I hear the others agreeing as well. "You... you want to get married a second time?" I ask him in a whisper.

"He didn't discuss it with you?!" Ryan's voice is full of amazement.

"Obviously he didn't." I hiss, still staring at my husband. "He surprised me like all of you." I look at my brother for moment, before my angry eyes find my husband's.

He licks his lips, sensing that he's walking on thin ice. "I brought your wedding dress along. The blue one. Not the other one."

I close my eyes, "What about Adaline?"

"She has something to wear as well. All we need is you to agree to it."

I gulp, "I don't like you making plans behind my back."

"Do you guys have photographer this time?" Diana's voice interrupts our whispers.

"Yes mother, I thought of that as well." He smiles at her before his blue orbs look at mine again.

"Finally, I get to witness the wedding I wanted to see so badly!" I ignore Diana's comment.

"What do you say?"

"What shall I say? How can I say no to an idea you already presented to everyone, who all love it." I let him suffer a bit longer.

He licks him lips, understanding the issue that comes with this surprise.

"But I am in. Of course I'm in." I roll my eyes before I see his bright smile.

"How the hell are we suppose to plan a wedding in less than 24 hours?!" Miley breathes out shocked.

"Just like the last time, you let me do all the work." his bright blue orbs look at Miley for a second before finding mine again, "It worked out just fine the last time."

I roll my eyes before I lace my fingers with his. "Let's renew our vows tomorrow then."

 _End of Flashback_

"Just you guys and our parents. Nothing we can't handle."

Parents... "Does Victoria know?" It's going to be the first time she'll see her grandchildren.

"Yes. Called her and Vance before ringing Sharpay. They are all in."

I feel my body stiffen. After all these years and all we have been through, she still makes me feel uncomfortable. She always will. "And she's doing well enough to fly?" Perhaps she has gotten her donation anyway.

"Well enough?" Ryan frowns at me. He looks more confused than ever.

Shit! He doesn't know. I thought Sharpay called him after ringing me, but turns out she didn't. Fuck and now I accidentally told him. "Leukemia." I say with a shrug, hoping that's explanation enough for him.

"C-Cancer?" Ryan's voice is filled with shock.

I nod, "Yes."

"Why don't I know about this?"

"Sharpay called me a few weeks ago to ask if I could make a donation. I can't. I'm pregnant so I can't get a needle rammed into my bones." I explain, "I thought she called you afterwards."

"Clearly she didn't." he snorts at me. "Because I would have discussed it with you if she did. You know that."

"Well, she must feel better if she's going to fly to London for the weekend. She must be better. Otherwise her doctor wouldn't allow it, so..." I trail off with a shrug. Perhaps she did find someone who saved her life already.

"Gabi made a tiramisu for dessert." Troy announces before rising from the table. I watch him leaving the dinning table and disappearing in the kitchen.

Topic's closed.

* * *

I lean against the pool table in his study, carefully watching him work. The wall on his left side is covered in text and photos of Carrie. Her book is coming out soon and we haven't found a way to stop her yet. Suddenly, our babies awake inside of me. I feel them kicking in this late hour as they start throwing their very own party. I place my hands on the deformation of my skin and gently rub. A yawn escapes my lips as I continue watching my husband. Suddenly, he throws the papers in front of him to the floor, clearing his mahogany desk with one sweeping motion. He growls before pinching bridge of his nose. He's mad.

I bite my lip, I wish I could help him. I wish I knew how to stop her from publishing this book.

"I can feel your eyes on me. You might as well speak your mind." He barks at me as he starts massaging his temples. He's mad, but there's nothing I can do to ease his rage.

"It's two in the morning. You should come to bed." I breathe out after giving him a moment to cool off.

He sighs before looking up at me, "I can't."

I push myself off of the pool table and slowly walk over to him. "Krimov didn't find anything?" I cross my arms over the bump.

"He found a lot, but nothing I can use right now." His bright blue eyes look up at me.

"That can't be true. If she's full of dirt, then there has to be something we can use."

"Father's in prison for killing her mother. He was an alcoholic, she was just trying to get her daughter and herself through the day. Worked in a supermarket during the day and as a bartender at most nights in the week. She left him when she was pregnant with Carrie. Never married again. The dad killed her mother when Carrie was thirteen. She witnessed the whole thing."

I gulp. That almost made me want to sympathy with her. Almost. "Siblings?"

Troy shakes his head.

"Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?"

"Nothing."

I lick my lips, if there's nothing useful in her past, then maybe it's in the present. "What about her present life?"

"She's seeing four men at the same time. A journalist, a politician, an attorney and a police man." Troy points at a few photos on the wall across him.

"They don't know?" She's playing them the way she played me. That bitch has experience!

"No."

"Why would she date so many men? That are so completely different?" I think out loud.

Troy brushes through his hair, "I don't know. Maybe one fucks better than the other. Honestly, I don't give a shit what that bitch does in her free time as long as she doesn't mess with my family."

No, women don't just fuck with four men at the same time because of pure pleasure. There has to be another reason... I stare at the photos. All four men look so different: One is blonde and small, another one is red haired, tall and skinny, the third one is bulky with Mediterranean features and the fourth is a brown haired man in a nicely fitted suit. It doesn't make sense for her to be dating all else men - all these different characters. People have types which they stick to, but Carrie... Carrie's taste is all over the place. That can't be true. She can't be dating them unless she didn't want something from all four of them. I frown as the realisation hits me. "She built herself a protection wall, so we can't get to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Legal protection with the attorney and the police man. Media protection with the journalist. And politically..."

Troy leans back, "Damn, she's smart."

I nod, "I'm afraid I underestimated that bitch." I brush through my hair and look at the wall behind my husband. "Does she live alone in Putney?" I ask as I see the photographs of her on the streets of London at night. She's standing in front of a pub smoking a cigarette. They were taken yesterday according to the time stamp. Krimov's men are watching her every step.

"She has a roommate. Sandra Langston." He points at a blurry photo that shows a red haired woman behind a window in their flat.

"What about her? Maybe there's more between them than you think." I suggest, it's a thin straw.

"Krimov couldn't find anything."

"Her work?"

"She just started at a local newspaper." Troy sighs. "Nothing there."

"What about her flat? Did Krimov's team scan that?" My way of asking if they already broke into that place.

"They didn't find anything. He's going to look through the copy of her hard drive. He said her laptop is full of stuff and that it could take a while. But other than that the flat seemed pretty normal for two women in their twenties."

"Shit."

"Yes."

"Well, he has to dig deeper then. He has to find something for us to use. He has to."

"He found something else." He breathes out slowly.

I tilt my head to the side and look at him. "What did he find?" I ask the question slowly, feeling the hairs in my neck rising. I won't like this, whatever he found, I won't like it.

He bends down to pick up a thin folder. He places it on the mahogany desk and opens it. My eyes widen as I stare at the content. Photos of my husband. In every single angle. In suits, workout clothes and jeans and a shirt. Photos of him at work, in his beloved Ferrari and going for runs in our neighbourhood. There are photos of Ana and Della in Richmond Park with Troy. Photos of them at school and the farmers market. Photos my girls posed for. Private photos in our home. All taken by Carrie.

I feel like I'm going to throw up. A second later I realize that I really am about to throw up. I pick up the bin next to his desk and vomit into it. I vomit until all the food from today has left my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, handing me a napkin and a glass with water.

I wipe my mouth, empty the glass and shake my head. "That woman has invaded our privacy in ways I am just shocked by." I brush through my hair. This is a freaking nightmare! And there's no escape! No fucking road to destroy her, to stop her from releasing this fucking book! "Look, I don't like to bring this up but if Krimov didn't find anything beside that, then maybe-"

"No."

"But-"

"He has a few connections to the dark side..." If Krimov can't ruin her the legal way we should consider other options. Options only one man has to offer.

"Gabriella, no." He warns me.

I bite my lip, "He could help-"

"He's as dead to me as Victoria's to you." His glance is icy cold.

"I wouldn't consider him if it weren't for this situation."

"My father is not an option."

I sigh, "Troy,"

"No." I bite my lip as I watch him rising from the chair. "I said no. Drop it." He places his hands on my shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes. "Drop it, Gabriella." He repeats, killing the last urge to fight him.

I nod, "Okay. I just thought he is our last option."

He cups my face, "We're not there yet."

"But if we do-"

"If we get there I will reconsider my options." His fingers fondles my cheeks. "I haven't seen that man in over eight years. I can't just ring him. I can't just stand across him and not want to beat the shit out of him. Give me some time to get used to this idea. Give me time to find another solution. It can't be that hard to destroy her, can it? If all options fail, then I'll think about it again, okay?"

I nod, "Sure."

* * *

I wash the conditioner out of my hair as I suddenly feel his gaze burning into my skin. I switch off the water, squeeze the excess moisture out of my hair, wipe the steam away from the glass door and see my husband standing a few meters away from me in grey sweatpants and a matching shirt. His hair is messy, his abs are clearly defined beneath his shirt. But what catches my attention the most is the huge bulge in his pants. Twenty one weeks pregnant, I look like a balloon that is about to pop any second - and he still wants me. Obviously.

I open the glass door and step out of the shower. "What?" I ask as I wrap a large towel around my body.

He just stands there, staring at me like I'm a piece of art. I'm definitely not a piece of art.

"Okay, fine." I give up waiting for him to say something and walk over to the double sink. I get out my body cream and start towel dying myself in front of him, feeling his gaze burning holes into my skin. I open the body cream but still as a I hear him inhaling.

"I came here to tell you the girls are dressed. They want you to braid their hair." His voice is hoarse as I start smearing the body cream all over my body.

"Good, I'll be there in five minutes." I say as I spread the body cream on the bump. My skin will be covered in stretch marks after I've given birth, so I don't know why I even bother to try to prevent them from forming. "Hand me my underwear, please." I say after another minute of silent staring from him has passed. But he doesn't move. "Troy," I breathe out his name as I turn around. Suddenly, his lips crash against mine. He wraps his arms around my upper body, pressing the bump as close to him as possible. I return his kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. One kiss from him and I am melting. As our tongues dance a tango, the triplets inside of me awake as well. They start kicking and boxing in my womb, causing me to break away from my husband's lips. "Looks like they want to join the party." I say with a grin on my lips as I look down and see the clear deformation. Little bubbles are forming on the bump as there is definitely not enough space for three pairs of hands and feet. I feel my husband's fingertips lifting my chin until I meet his gaze. His orbs sparkle in a teal green with a swirl of icy blue. It's absolutely stunning to see his emotions written in his eyes. It takes my breath away so easily.

"I love you." He breathes out, voicing the obvious.

A smile appears on my lips as his words reach the deepest part of my soul. "I love you, too." I say as I feel his hands running down my bare back, following my spine. His hands move over my ass before slowly moving up the bump. He places his large palms on the even larger bump and bends down to kiss them. "And I love you guys." He whispers against the bump, causing tears to form in my eyes. He rises to his full height before meeting my gaze again. "And I love our two big girls. I love my life with you." He cups my face, "You are the best that's ever happened to me. The best!"

With all the shit that is happening in our lives right now it feels good to hear this. It feels so good... I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I thought I could at least wait until the ceremony before I start crying." I breathe out as his thumbs wipe away the rolling drops.

He chuckles before kissing me again. "At least I didn't ruin your makeup yet."

I chuckle as well, "You better keep your mouth shut after I'm done with my makeup. No word is coming out of your mouth or else I will turn into a waterfall again. And then I have to start all over again."

He nods, "Good thing I've said it now then." He jokes.

I hit against his stone hard chest lightly, "I'm serious."

"I was, too."

My eyes soften at his sweet voice. "Troy..." I feel tears forming in my eyes again.

He licks his lips, probably to restrain himself. "Our girls are waiting for their mommy."

I nod and kiss him softly. "A million times more."

"A million times more, my angel."

* * *

I finish Della's braid tying the end off with a little rubber band. I started with a Dutch braid and finished with a fishtail braid. I start pulling it apart to make it look more voluminous. "Mom, are you done yet?" Della starts shifting her weight from left to right. She's just as inpatient as me.

"Just a second..." I mumble spreading out the last few strands. "Okay."

She starts running out of her bathroom as I carefully rise from my knees. I watch her blush coloured dress flowing in the air. She looks so cute! I feel the triplets moving around, battling again. I smile and place my hands on the deformation of my skin. It feels so weird to feel more than a pair of arms and legs moving. Knowing there are three humans growing in me is such an amazing feeling... I walk out of her bedroom, my feet feel huge. I feel like I am walking like a duck.

"Mom!" I hear Ana's voice crying for me.

"I am coming!" I answer back, taking it step by step. That hallway has never seemed longer to me. My heart is racing in my chest as I reach the staircases that lead to the front door. I feel hot and sweaty. This pregnancy is starting to feel tough. I can see Adaline and Anastasia waiting for me at the front door. They wear both the same peach coloured chiffon dress, shoes and hairstyle. They look so adorable!

"We'll be waiting in the car." Della says before looking at Ana. "She's going to take forever."

"Hey, I might be slow but I can still hear you!"

Della opens the door without responding and walks out. Ana looks first at the huge wooden doors before looking at me.

"Go." I say as I made it down a pair of stairs. Della is right. It's going to take forever.

I watch Ana turning around before leaving the house as well. My fingers wrap around the iron banister and I stop to catch my breath. I am wearing a peach coloured maxi dress and I look huge. Plus my feet are so swollen in these heels that I already want to take them off.

"Is everything alright, my angel?" His worried voice reaches my ears. I look down and see him looking up at me.

I nod before taking another step. "Could you... could you bring me some flats? Ballerinas or sandals or anything flat really."

"Okay..." he nods before opening the door of our wardrobe downstairs. I watch his eyes scanning in the inside of it. "We have flip-flops."

I bite my lip. I am wearing a maxi dress anyway. No one will see my swollen feet. "These will do."

"Good." He picks them up as I reach the last step. "Lift your dress." He orders and I obey. I kick the left Manolo Blahnik shoe off before he places the flip-flops on my foot. I do the same with the right shoe. "Better?" He asks me as the dress covers my feet completely.

"Yes." I say smiling as I take a step. "So much better."

* * *

"Oh Kelsi you look so beautiful!" I breathe out as I see Kelsi wearing a floor length white bridal dress. It's tight and made out of silk with short sleeves. She looks breathtaking!

"And you said you could just wear any old white dress." Miley narrows her eyes at Kelsi as she looks at herself in the mirror. She has a white lily in her hair. She looks so stunning!

"Yeah, you're right." Kelsi smiles. "It was a good decision to go dress shopping yesterday."

Miley hands her the bouquet that's made out of lilies as well. "Ready to get married?"

Kelsi nods, "Yes."

Suddenly we hear a knock on the wooden door and turn around. The door opens and I see Ryan walking in. He's wearing a black suit with a black tie. He looks so handsome! "Come on, we have to get going." He urges us.

"What, no, you look hot honey?" Miley asks him confused. "Or stunning or beautiful or something?!"

His eyes look at Kelsi. "You look hot honey. Now lets go!"

Kelsi chuckles, before we all walk out of the room. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Miley says to her best friend.

"I've known exactly what I have gotten myself into for eight years now." Kelsi laughs.

"Shouldn't you guys not see each other before the wedding?" I ask her.

Kelsi narrows her eyes at me, "You blew your own wedding off and eloped because you saw each other before the ceremony."

"Exactly."

"You guys are married for eight years now. Happily married." her glance rests on my baby bump.

I roll my eyes at her, "Fine. It probably won't do any harm."

"Exactly." she agrees with me as we reach the living room that's empty. Troy, Luc and the kids are already on their way. Just the groom stayed because he wanted to drive his bride to the town hall. Ryan said that he wants to drive there as a happy man and drive away as a happy married man. I think it's cute. But I still chose to drive in a separate car with Miley.

"Are you wearing flip-flops to a wedding?" Miley asks me frowning as we walk down the stairs in the hallway.

"Yes. Because I am twenty one weeks pregnant. I am sharing my body with three other humans. My feet are too swollen to fit into any heels. So yes, Miley, I am wearing flip-flops to a wedding."

"Okay." She says and nods.

"Okay?" That's unusual of her.

"Yes. You are pregnant. You have a free pass."

"Even from you?"

She nods, "I shared my body with one baby and it was hard at times and you are doing it with three. You could wear a potato sack and get away with it."

"Really?" I ask her back as she unlocks the Range Rover Sport.

"No." She says chuckling, holding the door open for me.

I climb in and shut the door before Miley gets into the car as well. She starts the engine and follows the black Bentley that's driven by Ryan through the streets of London. "You know, I just realized something." I start smiling as we stop at the red light.

Her blue eyes look at me, "What?"

"Today, after the ceremony, we will legally be a family. An actual family. We'll all be related. Kelsi's Ryan's wife, you're Lucas's wife, Troy's my husband... we're a family."

She smiles, "I haven't even thought about it that way."

I return her smile as she continues driving, still following the black Bentley.

"Who would have thought that twelve years after we've met, we'd be here? In London as a family..." Miley breathes out before glancing at me, "A growing family that is."

* * *

Miley, Ryan and Kelsi rush down the hallway in the town hall. I am far behind, being not nearly as fast as they are. I feel like I am walking on water. This hallway seems awfully long.

"Guys, walk a bit slower." I ask them as I start going out of breath.

Ryan stops, causing Kelsi to stop as well as he pulls on their holding hands. She turns around at the same time as him. "Gabi, I won't be late for my own wedding."

"I'm sure the registrar can wait a few more minutes." Kelsi explains, narrowing her eyes at him.

I shake my head, "No, he's right. Go. Miley's your maid of honor anyway. You won't need me to sign." I catch my breath before starting to walk again.

"Gabriella," Miley starts sighing. "they won't get married without you." she holds out her hand and I take it.

"Somehow I underestimated this pregnancy." I breathe out as we continue walking down the hallway.

Miley chuckles, "Perhaps we all did."

After two more minutes of walking we finally see the door of the room where the small wedding is going to be. I can see Troy who is talking to our girls and smile. They are so perfect and soon we'll have three more of them. I can't wait.

Suddenly I see Sharpay and Vance and I freeze. Victoria is here somewhere as well. She has to be. Today is not about Victoria, Vance or Sharpay. It's about Ryan and Kelsi. It's their day. I take a deep breath before I walk over to them. Luckily, Lucas seems to be in a deep conversation with Vance and Sharpay.

"Kelsi, you look so beautiful!" Ana breathes out as she sees her. Her forest green eyes memorise every single detail of her outfit. From the way her hair is made to the length the silk wedding dress is. I am sure she's going to make a drawing later.

"Like a princess." Della adds smiling at her.

"Thank you, you two." Kelsi smiles.

"Can we do this now?" Ryan says, looking at the watch.

Just on time the registrar opens the door, "Good morning. Let's celebrate an union today, shall we?" The red haired woman says smiling. I watch Ryan, Kelsi, Miley, Troy and the girls walk in.

Confused I look around. Victoria is not here after all. Lucas turns around and I can see Sharpay's eyes widen as she sees me. Vance stops talking as his eyes notice me. I look heavily pregnant, I know. I feel heavily pregnant.

"Oh my God!" Sharply breathes out, her brown eyes still wide at my appearance. Now she knows why I couldn't fly and donate.

"Congratulations!" Vance smiles at me. Troy hasn't told them. Didn't he talk to them at all?

Sharpay turns around before mumbling something. I frown as I watch a woman rising I haven't seen in almost a decade. She's holding Sharpay's hand with a tight grip. She looks skinny, her eyes look tired and she seems weak. She's wearing a red dress and has sleek dark hair. It's a wig. She's wearing a wig. There are fake eyelashes on her eyes and a little make up. She looks sick. She has the word cancer written all over her face.

She's not better.

"Gabriella..." her voice sounds weak, but her chapped lips form a smile.

"Victoria." I greet her with a nod. Her brown eyes stop at my belly. There is no denying that I am pregnant. She opens her mouth to comment on my pregnancy, but I interrupt her. "We should head inside." I follow Vance inside, having Victoria and Sharpay behind me. I take a seat at the front right next to Troy and my girls.

"Are you okay?" Troy asks me, taking my hand in his.

I nod, "I am fine." I whisper back as I feel him fondling my knuckles with his thumb.

I decide to not turn around once during the short ceremony.

* * *

"You are now officially husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tears roll down my cheeks as I watch my brother kissing his wife. They are so happy, so full of love and life. It took them eight years to get married and to be honest I never thought they would. From the beginning of their relationship I was so sure that it wouldn't last... but they proofed me wrong.

Both are smiling as their lips part. Mr. and Mrs. Evans look at us and I wipe away the tears from my cheeks to see them more clearly. I swear I wasn't nearly as emotional when I got married.

"And now off to our honeymoon!" Ryan announces, making us all laugh.

It was the right decision to let them take our jet for the trip - while their jet is still being made. Therefore they will get our gift a little later.

Miley and Luc get to congratulate the happy couple first before Victoria, Vance and Sharpay get their turn. A smile appears on my lips as my girls wrap their arms around Kelsi and her husband. "Mrs. and Mr. Evans..." I breathe out smiling before wrapping my arms around them. "Congratulations!"

"It was about time you guys tie that knot." Troy says before hugging them as well.

"Mom, can we go outside?" Della urges me. That girl can't sit still for more than an hour. "My lungs crave some fresh air."

I look down at her, Hyde Park is just next to the Kensington and Chelsea town hall. "Fine. Just give me a second before we go."

"Okay." Della looks at her sister. Ana is just as eager as her to get out.

"Are you sure, you guys don't want to do anything with us?" Miley asks them.

Kelsi shakes her head, "No. We decided to not carry on with any traditions. No wedding cake, no party afterwards and no gifts. We wanted you to be here when we sign these papers because we know how hard it hit all of us the last time a certain couple decided to elope." Kelsi smirks at me and Troy. Eight years later and they still haven't gotten over it. I'm not sure they ever will.

I look at my husband before looking back at them, "Well, we might understand the whole reason to break traditions or not to follow them, but there is no way you won't get a gift from us."

"But to be fair your gift will be delivered in a few weeks." Troy adds to my words. We got them their own jet with a slightly different interior than ours. I know how much both of them love to travel and see the whole world, using our jet and now they're going to get to do this in their own. It doesn't get any better than this.

"Mom!" Della starts pulling on my hand. I let out a sigh at her impatience - she's just like me. "We have to get going - the girls want to get to the park."

"Yeah, sure go. You guys have some fun." Ryan says before kneeing down to my girls. "Thank you two for coming - I know it wasn't the most entertaining event to participate."

"Correct." Della says to him.

"Della!" Troy warns her.

Kelsi chuckles and shakes her head, "No, she's right. But we really are glad you guys made it. Even if we were nearly late."

I laugh at her words before the three little babies inside of me start kicking in response. My tummy starts deforming and even through the loose peach coloured dress it's still visible.

"Yes because of you guys." Ryan looks at my tummy. I can feel them kicking against each other and against my organs. It feels so weird and so beautiful at the same time!

Adaline pulls on my hand again, "Okay, we have to get going." I hug them again. "Have a lovely honeymoon!" I say before my daughters drag me away from the rest of my family - and Sharpay, Victoria and Vance. Both Ana and Della are eager to get some fresh air, "You guys know I am not the fastest these days."

"Yes we know." Ana says smiling.

"Gabriella," I hear someone say my name. I tilt my head to the side and watch Sharpay approaching me.

"I'll meet you guys at the elevator." I say, letting go of my daughters hands.

"Just make sure we don't have to wait forever." Della says before walking away from me - my daughter gets bitchy when she's bored. Ana chuckles before following her sister. I don't let her words get too close to my heart. "Yes?" I ask Sharpay as she stops across me.

Her dark brown orbs stare at my bump, "You're really big."

"Yes." I agree with her. She's really fast, huh?!

"Can we talk for a moment?"

I frown at her, "Is that not what we're doing?" I hiss at her, sounding a bit harsher than I wanted to.

She sighs, "Look, I know things between us have been tough..." A very big understatement. "But I want you to know that now, seeing you like this, I understand your reasons and I came here to apologise to you. For saying what I said." Her dark brown orbs look sincere.

I sigh, I didn't need her apologise. "Thanks, but I didn't feel offended by your words."

She nods, "It's just..." her brown orbs look behind me. Probably at Victoria and Vance I guess as her orbs start filling me tears. "She might have never been a good mother to you, but she's been the best mother to me." Easy for her to say this - she never had a mother as she died a few years after she and her brother Ryan were born. "So I really wished you could save her but I know you are unable to." She looks back at me. "But maybe your daughter... Do you know her blood type?"

"No, she's not a match." I lie into her face. I know Della has my blood type and therefore Victoria's. But I will never ever allow her to misuse my daughter for her own selfish needs.

I watch the last bits of remaining hope in her eyes shattering like glass that falls to the floor. She tries to hide her devastation but I can see it nevertheless. I broke her heart. But I don't feel sorry.

I feel nothing.

"Listen, I have to go." I say as I notice her lower lip shaking. She's barely holding herself together.

She nods, unable to say anything.

Without another word I leave her side. I really hope she won't make a scene on her brother's wedding day.

* * *

I stare out into the darkness, looking more at my reflection in the window than into the dark night. I didn't want to switch on the lights in the winter garden. Somehow, I prefer the darkness. In my hands I am holding a mug with lavender tea in it, but it has already turned cold - and I didn't even take a sip. I am sitting on the couch with a blanket on my lap. It used to be on my shoulders but it fell down a while ago. I didn't bother to pick it up again. I am not cold. I can't believe I saw her today. I can't believe how weak, how fragile, how _sick_ she looked. This is not how I remembered her. She was only a sand grain of who she used to be - a woman who likes to call herself my mother.

I feel a shiver going down my spine and I actually shake as the word mother in combination with the name Victoria crosses my mind.

"They are staying at the Lanesborough hotel at Hyde Park." I can hear my husband's voice informing me. A second later I feel him sitting down next to me in the winter garden. He pulls the cashmere blanket over my shoulder blades again before brushing through my hair.

I look at him, "I don't care."

"Yes, you do." he says, fondling my right cheek. "I know you, my angel. So, don't try to hide from me."

"Am I really as transparent as glass to you?"

A soft smile washes over his face, "No. You think I am the unreadable one of us, when it's really you. You can hide your feelings towards anyone behind a mask with ease." I had to built this mask. I had to create it for the public image I'm holding. Being one of the richest women in the world comes with constant media pressure. I've worked three times as hard as men in my position to get there. No one will take that away from me. But sometimes, I forget to pull off the mask when I get home and am surrounded by my loved ones. "But over the years, I've come to read you a bit better."

I bite my lip before staring in his bright blue orbs, "She looked so..." there are not even words to describe what I saw.

"I know." he whispers before taking the cold tea mug out of my hands. He places it on the marble table next to the couch on which we're sitting on.

I can feel his hands wrapping around my cold fingers and I feel a warm rush going through my body immediately. "I can't help her anyway." I breathe out and shrug.

His blue orbs burn into mine, "I think a conversation after over eight years would be enough. The last time you saw her was on the day we originally planned to get married."

I shake my head, feeling icy cold out of the sudden. "I can't." my lower lip starts shaking. I have no idea what's going on with my body. The reaction is so unusual for me.

He wraps his arms around me, warming my cold body more than the cashmere blanket could. "You don't have to do it tonight. It looks like they're staying for a while here in London."

I rest my head on his right shoulder, feeling his pulse against my left cheek. Despite being 21 weeks pregnant with three of his children, he still wants me. Our bodies still crave for one another. It's crazy. "What do you mean?" I ask him after a few minutes of being in his arms that have warmed me up a bit.

"I talked to Vance before the ceremony." he starts, causing me to look at him. "There is no hope. But Dr. Marin, Victoria's doctor, allowed her to do this one last flight. She has maybe six months left to live, perhaps less. More likely, a lot less. There are good days and very bad ones. She has given up on chemo. The cancer has spread into her liver."

"She's really dying?" I ask him back, frowning. Somehow I thought Victoria would outlive us all - despite knowing she's sick.

He nods, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "No, it's..." I can't make myself say the word okay as I realize that it doesn't fit at all. It is not okay. Somehow, her dying is bothering me anyway. I thought I was through with this woman. I lived on, forgot about her for over eight years ago! I have a family she doesn't know of! I have a life she is no part of! I exist happily without her.

But her dying still effects something inside of me.

I gulp, "Did she meet Ana and Della before the ceremony?"

He shakes his head, "No. They were outside the building, busy by analyzing the architecture of it. She only saw them a few minutes before you appeared. She didn't talk to them and they didn't ask questions about her." he bites his lip, "Well, not in the town hall. Della did ask some questions when I brought her to bed."

"What did she ask you?"

"She wanted to know what kind of cancer this woman earlier has." he looks behind me for a moment before focussing my eyes again, "She didn't see her as a grandmother or as any relative at all. She saw her as a sick patient that needs treatment. Or more likely, as a dying human being."

She didn't even make the connection to me. I gulp at his words, "What about Ana?"

"She asked who Victoria was."

"What did you say?"

"That she's Ryan's stepmother."

"She didn't make the connection to us?"

"I'm sure she did, but she didn't say so. She just nodded and went to bed."

This might be the last chance for my daughters to meet their grandmother. Their grandmother, who fucked me up really well. She called me a fraud, she didn't listen to my warnings or pleas, she closed her eyes in order to not see the raping that was happening right in front of her face... but she's still their grandmother. Who is dying. Right in front of my eyes.

I close them, hoping my mind would stop fucking with me right now. I can't. I decided to throw her out of my life. I had every right after all the shit she made me go through! Because of her I was raped. Because of her I was sexually abused. Because of her I got to experience domestic violence first hand. Because of her I was thrown into a psychiatric clinic. Because of her I was ripped out of my known surroundings being thrown into Manhattan's Upper Class society. Because of her I had trusting issues. Because of her a healthy relationship seemed unreachable for me. Because of her my life was completely fucked up.

Because of her I met my husband. Because of her I have these two children - and another three on the way. Because of her I became the strong, confident woman, I am right now. Because of her I am extremely successful in what I do because I know what I write about. I've been through this shit I am writing about because of her. But I also weren't the person I am if it weren't for her.

"My angel," he breathes out, carefully fondling my right cheek.

I open my eyes and look at him. This man has been through more with me than I wanted him. This man knows me inside out. This gorgeous man with a heart that's bigger than mine could ever be. I bite my lip. "Okay." I whisper to myself. I'm giving in. There's not much damage she can do, right?

He frowns, "Okay?"

I gulp, I can't believe what I'm about to say. "I'm going to meet up with her."

His eyes widen, "Really?"

Even he thinks he misheard me. Ten years of being with me and not once have I wanted to see her or talk to her. It was always her who pushed me into a conversation and confrontation. "Yes." But this time it's me.

He nods, "Okay."

"But we'll leave the girls out of it." I add quickly. "I don't want them to meet a dying grandmother. Ana has seen enough horrific things in her life - a dying grandmother should not be added to the list."

"Okay." He nods again, afraid to say anything else apparently.

Suddenly, I feel the triplets kicking inside of me. A smile appears on both of our faces as he feels the kicks from the deformation of my belly, too. "But I guess I have to take those three with me."

He chuckles, "Weirdly enough, they seem to be excited about it."

It's so weird to feel three arms and legs kicking. It was weird enough to feel one person boxing against my rips and organs, but three? That's a whole new level. I feel them kicking against each other and worry every single time that they might hurt each other. I worry about that when they're only in my belly - it will be a hell of a lot more when they are born and grow up together. They surely will continue arguing with each other and occasionally there will slip a kick or two. It's just how kids grow up.

He places his hands on my stomach, feeling a kicking feet and a boxing arm. I place my hands on his, feeling the strength of the kicks even through his hands. Three strong little babies are inside of me.

It still blows my mind.

* * *

I knock on door number 3082 and wait for an answer. I'm wearing maternity jeans and a striped shirt - vertical not horizontal stripes, but even those don't make me appear slimmer. I bite my lip as there seems to be no answer. They are not here. Great, then I can leave again. I am about to turn around when I hear a familiar voice saying my name.

I look at Vance, who seems to be just as surprised as me. Yes, a day ago I didn't expect to find myself standing here as well. But somehow I am. "Is she here?" I ask him, gulping down my nerves.

"She is..." he trails off as his light grey eyes look at me, "But I'm afraid she's not doing too well."

Must be one of those bad days then. "I won't show up here another time." I say into his face, knowing that I can only find the courage once.

Without another word he holds the door open to the double room in Lanesborough Hotel at Hyde Park. I walk into this luxurious room and turn left at the end of the hallway. A stack of paper is laying on the desk, right next to the shut notebook. Everything is tidy and neat I notice as I scan the couch with it's cushions and the closed suitcases placed behind it. I'm surprised they didn't get a suite. I turn my head further left. There she is.

I can see Victoria laying in her bed with a Hermes scarf wrapped around her naked skull and an IV standing right next to her. She looks surprised to see me - so now we're three in that boat. "Gabriella," she breathes out my name.

My eyes look at the solutions she's connected to. NaCl to keep her hydrated and a vitamin solution. Nothing for the pain. Maybe she took oral medication for that.

"It looks worse than it is."

"I know." I don't tell her that my eight year old daughters practically study medicine because they're so smart.

"I'll go for a walk. I'll be back in an hour." Vance informs us before leaving us alone.

Walking closer to her, I see the empty armchair and sit down next to her. "I'm not sure why I'm here."

Her lifeless dark brown orbs stare at mine. She used to be the most vivid woman I knew - she was full of life and prestige. But now... Now she looks as poor as the homeless people do. Money doesn't buy you health. "You know that I'm dying." She used to look like me, but now there's nothing but the eyes that connect her to me.

I tilt my head to the side before folding my hands and resting them on my baby bump, "My husband informed me." I nod.

A smile appears on her cracked lips, "How's he? I didn't have a chance to talk to him before the ceremony." And after, because we left without glancing at the Evans family one more time.

"Good. He's doing good..." I trail off. This feels much harder than I expected it to be.

Her eyes rest on my baby bump, "I can imagine with another one right around the corner." There seems to be something like a sparkle in her eyes.

Grandchildren... She hasn't met any of my children. "Not one." I say, causing her glance to move up as her forehead wrinkles.

"Twins?" she asks surprised.

I shake my head, "Triplets."

I watch her expression change from excited to over the moon. I didn't think I could cause such an expression on Victoria's face - and to be fair, it was caused by these three growing inside of me. "No!" she's still in shock, "Three babies?"

I nod, "Twin girls and one boy."

"That's so fabulous to hear!"

As on call, they start kicking. They are the most active babies by far - definitely something they already have from their father.

"Are they... Are they kicking?" Victoria's eyes move from left to right as little bulges appear all over my stomach. After all, six feet and six hands require space.

"Yes, but this time they haven't decided to take it out on me." I smirk as I look down on my stomach as well.

"How far along are you?"

"Today marks the beginning of the twenty second week." I say, meeting her glance again.

She smiles at me, "Which one of the girls was Adaline?"

"The one with the bright blue eyes and the chestnut colored hair." I say smiling, she looked adorable yesterday.

"She looks so much like Troy."

"She does, but to be fair, she seems to have gotten a lot from my character." I add and can't help but smile. "She's stubborn like me. And she insists on always correcting people - like me. And she's kind like Troy. She also has his big heart..." She's such a perfect union of the both of us. The way she laughs when Troy tickles her and the way she growls when she has to go to bed but wants to watch the stars through the telescope a little longer... the way she buries herself in a medical book, forgetting time and place. She could read in our library for hours...

"Your heart is not any smaller than his. It's just he wears it more on his sleeve than you do." Victoria's words interrupt my thoughts.

I look at her, "True." My husband does wear his heart on his sleeve most of the time. He has never been afraid to voice his feelings. Unlike me.

"Who was the other girl?"

Another smile appears on my lips, "That's Anastasia. We just adopted her about eight months ago. She was born in Moscow."

"She seems very lovely."

"Yes, she is."

"How's Adaline doing with the change?"

"She's doing really well. She loves Ana not less than we do. And now with three more on the way... Let's just say we're all over the moon."

Victoria starts coughing and I pick up a glass filled with water before handing it over to her. She takes a sip before laying down in the bed again.

I place the glass on the nightstand again, "Troy told me you stopped chemo."

"It's not helping. I feel the death's hands wrapped around me - there is no escape."

I nod, she surely looks like it. "Sharpay called me a few months ago to ask if I could donate."

Victoria's eyes widen, "She did?"

"She didn't mention it?"

"No."

"Well, I couldn't donate anyway." I say and shrug. "Perhaps you'll find someone here in London."

"I am AB (-) that's the world rarest blood type." she says into my eyes as if I didn't know that. After all, I am an AB (-) as well. Just like Adaline.

"How much time do you have?"

"Dr. Marin said six months. But he has to stay positive as we pay him enough."

"And how much time do you feel like?"

"Three, maybe four." she shrugs at me, "Sometimes I feel like one, though."

I bite my lip. Three months. My babies will be born after those three months. I place my hands on my bump. It's so ironic to see her embody death and me life when it used to be the other way all these years. How tables turn.

Or maybe it's just Karma getting its hands on her. "I'd like to leave my girls out of this." I breathe out.

She nods, "I understand. I wouldn't want to introduce them to a dying grandmother as well."

"But Troy and I are going to attend your funeral. If all goes well, in three months I'll be having those three babies." I say into her eyes, "But we should make it to your funeral. Do you plan to get buried at the Woodlawn cemetery in New York?"

She shakes her head, "I want to do it here. In London. I want to be close to you."

"What?!" I ask her shocked. What the fuck has gotten into her?! "Are you insane?! Mom, you don't have to do this. You have your whole life in New York with friends and Vance and Sharpay... You live in New York City. You have been living there for the last - what - eighteen years? You have a social life there. Vance lives there. And Sharpay! I'm sure they want to visit your gravestone from time to time and it'd be ridiculous for you think they'd fly here every time they want to do that. Plus, Vance is going to want to get buried next to you someday and he's a New Yorker through and through. So, New York City is where you should be buried at. Not here where there's nothing. I don't need your dead body in London." Honestly, I wouldn't even visit her grave.

I can see tears building in her eyes and I frown. Is she starting her acting again?

"What?" I ask her confused. I know, I am right. I always am!

"You just called me Mom for the first time in fifteen years."

My mouth falls open, "No, you must have misheard me." I didn't call her Mom, did I?!

She nods, "Most of my body may have given up on me by now but my ears and eyes still work perfectly fine, Gabriella."

I bite my lip, perhaps she is right. She's dying, so I decide to give her the benefit of doubt. "I don't think Vance nor Sharpay must have really liked the idea of you laying here in London while they live in Manhattan."

"They won't know until it's time." she whispers to me. "I have it written in my last will."

I frown, that sneaky little bitch! She's doing it all over again! Even in deathbed, she's doing it! I chuckle and shake my head, "They'll fight to bring you to the States."

"I've given you the authorization over deciding what to do with my dead body." she breathes out. "And I want you to follow my last wish. In fact I want you to do everything that's written in my will. I know, I screwed up with you, but let me try to make this right..."

"By having you laying here in London, where I could come and visit you?"

"Yes."

I lean back in the chair, "And what would make you think that I'd actually come?"

"Because you just called me Mom after fifteen years. There's still a tiny bit of love left in your heart - and believe me or not, but you were always the most important person in my life."

I lick my lips, "Okay." I say, giving in. "I'll make sure your dead body rottens in British soil then."

"Thank you." she nods at me before her eyelids start becoming heavy.

"I should go." I say, slowly getting out of the chair.

"Come back." her words are the plea coming out of a dying person.

"We'll see." I say to her, unsure if I have the courage once more.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

I take a sip of my pregnancy tea, "I need you to drop me off at Unfaithful Records today." It's a beautiful warm sunny Saturday morning. Rays of light shine into our kitchen, coating the marble countertops in stunning light. The smells of coffee and baked blueberry crumble fill my nostrils. Ana and Della finished their breakfast already while I am still struggling with my portion. Even eating small portions all the time is starting to get hard. But I can't live on smoothies and slow pressed juices, so I force myself to eat solid food.

My husband frowns at my words, "Why? You don't want to control-"

I shake my head, "No. I forgot some paperwork the last time I was there. This needs to be done by Tuesday."

"Then have Andrea bring them to you."

I sigh, "Troy," why should I bother Andrea on a Saturday when I can do it myself?

His lips form a thin line, "You're at twenty seven weeks."

I lick my lips, "I know and it's the last thing I have to do before fully going on maternity leave. I promise."

"Dad, can I go with Mom?" Ana asks him with big forest green eyes. If she's coming with me, he might give in.

Troy sighs, "An hour. You guys will stay there for an hour, but not longer."

"An hour." I agree with a small smile on my lips. Ana raises her hand with a grin on her lips and I give her a high five.

"And in that hour we will visit Wladimir, so he can show you how to not use the dark web, young lady." Troy looks at Della who shrugs.

"Dad, it's not like he's the controller of the internet. I could use that anytime." she gulps as she notices his dark eyes, "Fine, we'll meet with Krimov. He needs to make a security update for our system anyways. He can tell me about that." She rolls her eyes as he looks away from her anyway.

"I'm so glad, I'm going with you." Ana whispers with me.

I chuckle in response.

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I am still dressed in one of his black shirts and a pair of shorts. I have lifted the shirt and stare at my bump. I look so heavy... and round... and just beyond pregnant it's crazy. I mean, there are three cauliflowers in me after all. I don't think I will ever fit into my normal clothes again. My body surely won't bounce back like it did after I had Adaline. I will never look the same. The babies start kicking and I stare at the deformation on my stomach in the mirror as I feel them kicking. It's insane and feels so scary and cool at the same time. Suddenly, I feel my husband's large hands on my huge belly. I place my hands on his. I didn't even notice him approaching me. I was so caught up in myself...

"I am fat." I breathe out as he rests his head on my right shoulder. He's a head taller than me.

His scent washes me over like it always does when we're so close. "No, you're pregnant." He counters with a small smile on his lips.

"Being pregnant is not an excuse to get fat and eat junk food all the time."

"You're not eating junk food all the time. Della, Ana and me are making sure you're getting all the nutrients you need."

"I finished a whole bag of crisps and a glass of prickles yesterday."

He frowns before looking me in the eyes through the mirror. "When?"

"At four in the morning. I couldn't sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I can still eat by myself. It's just getting dressed is difficult and tying my shoelaces and walking too many stairs... but I can still eat by myself."

He sighs, "Anyways, you're not fat. I still love every single gram of you."

"You mean them. They are causing me to blow up like a balloon."

He chuckles before turning me around. "I promised to love you even when you can't get through the doors anymore. Although we are not there yet, I still love you."

I giggle, "I think the operative word is yet here."

He chuckles again before kissing me softly. "I am trying to make you see that I love you."

"Despite the fifteen pounds I've gained."

"Fifteen pounds are nothing with triplets."

"I still have a few months to go." I mumble, my lips brushing against his as I speak.

He kisses me again and grins as we break apart. "I will love you no matter what."

"Or the size I am wearing."

A beautiful deep laughter escapes his lungs, "I am trying to be serious."

"I know and I am, too."

He embraces me but the huge baby bump keeps us from having full body contact.

"I could use some help with getting dressed." I mumble into his ear.

He lets go of me, "Okay, what do you want to wear?"

I sigh before staring at my side of the closet. The tight, tailored clothing pieces are long gone. Instead, there are wide cut tops, maxi dresses and maxi skirts along with a few maternity jeans and leggings. My dressing room looks like a shop for maternity clothes by now. "How about the dark washed jeans. I think they should still fit. I mean they fitted a few days ago..." I think out loud. These days I gain weight day by day, so things start to not fit me sooner. "And perhaps the black blouse."

"You sure that will fit you?" He raises the left corner of his mouth as he picks up the items.

"Shut up! If not then I'll go naked."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something else. No one sees my wife naked but me." He whispers into my ear. "Arms up."

I lift my arms and he pulls the shirt over my head. He hands me the bra before bending down. I step out of the shorts after he has pulled them down my legs. I get into the blouse after putting on the bra and slowly start buttoning it up. My fingers are so swollen as well. It's ridiculous.

"Jeans." He orders.

I give up with the buttons and hand him the jeans. He starts rolling up the legs. "Okay left first." He says and I step into the left whole before we do the same with the right. He pulls them up slowly. Surprisingly they still fit.

"I need you to close the buttons of my blouse as well please." I mumble. I hate asking for help but with this pregnancy it's unavoidable.

There's a smile on his lips as he starts closing the buttons.

"What?"

"There was a time when I used to open them and now I'm closing them." He mumbles with a shrug.

Sex. I let out a sigh, "And these times will come back eventually." I promise him. I haven't had the energy for anything sexual in the last few weeks and he hasn't complained about it. But I know he misses it as much as I do.

He finishes the last button and looks at me. "I know."

I brush through his hair and let my thumb run over his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Despite you thinking otherwise." He jokes before kissing me softly.

* * *

I switch off the iMac before picking up a few stacks of paper and a couple of thin folders. That's all for now. I stuff the folders and papers into my Mulberry purse before leaving my office. I lock the door knowing I won't take a step in there for a few months. Just across my office is Kelsi's. I open the door and watch Ana sitting on my sister-in-law's lap. It looks like they are fooling around, when really Ana is doing the math that's part of Kelsi's work.

"Come on, Dad's going to pick us up in a few minutes. He said we should wait outside." I say after a moment of staring at them.

"You should hire her." Kelsi says grinning before embracing her. "She's too good to be true."

Ana chuckles before hopping off of Kelsi's lap. I hold out my hand and she grabs it.

"If anything happens-"

"I'll call you." Kelsi finishes my sentence. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. We have been fine the last seven weeks."

"I'll be gone for almost a year."

Kelsi nods, "We cleared everything, Gabs."

We really did. But it still feels strange to leave this place. "Don't burn it down." I say before turning around. For the last time, I walk down the hallway of my record label. This place was like my second home for the last eight years. The hallways are almost empty as it's already past six. Most of my employees are home and those who aren't are as much of a workaholic as I used to be. I hold the glass door open for Ana and she walks out. "I like your firm."

I smile, "I do, too."

"It's much more interesting than Daddy's."

I chuckle as we step into the elevator, "Don't let him know."

Ana pushes the lobby button. Suddenly, her siblings start kicking. Ana's green eyes rest on my stomach, seeing the deformation clearly in those tight pregnancy clothes. "Does it hurt?"

I shake my head, "No. It feels like three volcanos at once. Sometimes they kick against my bladder. Then I have to go pee immediately." I explain as the elevator starts moving. "Or when they find a rip. Which thankfully has not happened a lot. That hurts a little."

"But they can't break your rips, can they?"

I frown at her question, "No, I don't think so."

The elevator doors glide open, "Good." with that she walks out. I follow her through the wide marbled entrance the modern building holds. There are security guys everywhere. Through the glass facade at the entrance, I can see about fifty press people. There are photographers and videographers. Even people from the morning shows. They must be waiting for a celebrity getting divorced or sued or something. There's a law firm just a level above mine, which deals with celebrities. It's not a surprise to see the press. But I have no idea whom they are waiting for.

The porter holds the door open for us and I thank him with a soft smile on my lips. Suddenly, all the cameras, bright lights and microphones get pointed into my direction. The paparazzi start taking pictures, blending my vision with their flashlights. People start screaming at me, asking me questions my ears are not ready to process. The flashlights start overwhelming me. It takes me a second to get used to it. Ana. I look down in panic and see my shaking daughter grabbing on to my legs.

"Mrs. Bolton, how accurate is the information?"

"Gabriella, have you really threatened your nanny with a gun?"

"Did you really hit her?"

"Has Troy already moved out?"

"Is he really in love with her?"

"Are you getting divorced?"

"Who is getting custody for the kids?"

I shake my head at the words before picking up Ana without thinking twice. We have to fucking leave this place. I turn around and try desperately to ignore the yelling coming from the press. It's so loud and messy! The porter holds the door open for us again and we walk in. I rush back into the lobby and search for a place to hide from the press. I walk pass the elevators and stop at the end of the lobby. There are a few private waiting areas with sofas and coffee machines. That's where I stop and let Ana down. What the fuck was that?

She wraps her arms around my neck as she's still sobbing and shaking from what just happened. I hold on to her just as tight, trying to calm me and her little siblings down as well. They started kicking as well. "Sh, everything's fine." I start rubbing her back, still being overwhelmed by what just happened. What was that about?

After five minutes she lets go of me. Her forest green eyes are swollen and red. It breaks my heart. "What was this all about?"

"I don't know."

"Why did they keep asking about nanny Carrie?"

Suddenly it hits me. The book. Carrie's book launched today. I close my eyes. Fucking woman. She's trying to mess with me and my family? She'll be sorry. She'll be sorry!

"Mom?"

I open my eyes and brush through her blonde strands, "Nanny Carrie wrote a book about us. It launched today."

Ana's eyes widen. "You're not getting divorced?"

I shake my head. That was her only concern? "No, of course not."

"Good, because I couldn't choose between you and Daddy - and I don't think Della could either." she smiles at me.

"That's something you will never have to worry about." I promise her. "Daddy and me are doing as fine as ever."

"Okay."

"Okay." I echo before my phone starts ringing in my purse. I fish it out and look at the screen. "We're hiding in the lobby. In one of the private waiting areas." I explain after picking up.

"I'll be right there." he hangs up without another word.

"Dad will be here soon."

"How much longer are they going to be there?" She means the press.

I shrug, "For as long as they can. Or until they get a really crappy picture of us. Something to fill the headlines, sell magazines and make reportage of." Shit, they probably already got those photos of us. Plus one of me carrying Ana back inside. Troy's going to kill me when he sees that!

"And when will it stop?"

"I don't know. But eventually, Carrie's book is going to get boring and no one will care. That's when they will stop chasing us."

She looks down at my baby bump, "That's not good for my sisters and brother."

I place my hands on the bump, feeling the same protective need as she does. "No, it's not."

"What can we do about it?"

"Hide and wait for it to die down."

She looks up again, "This is much worse than when you adopted me."

I gulp. She shouldn't even experience something like this and she already knows the difference between a simple reportage and a freaking cover story. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ana breathes out. I watch her forest green eyes widen before I feel the presence of her father behind me as well.

"Are you guys okay?" his dark voice makes me rise from the knees and turn around. Without a word, I wrap my arms around him. I allow myself to be weak for just a second before switching back into parent mode.

"We're okay." I whisper before letting go.

Troy picks Ana up and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Really?"

Our little girl nods, "Yes."

"Good, then let's go home." he holds out his hand and I grab on to it after picking up my purse.

"Where's Della?"

"Waiting in the car." he explains as we walk over to the elevators.

"Were there paparazzi at Krimov's as well?"

"Luckily not." We walk into the elevator and he pushes the P3 button. "But Della managed to get them all pissed off anyway."

"What did she do?" Ana asks him.

"She showed Krimov's people a security leak in their systems." Troy rolls his eyes at the words, "And then used it to hack into the FBI."

"What?!" I ask him shocked.

"Don't worry, she wasn't long enough in their system for the FBI to notice anything. She said she wanted to demonstrate the importance of the leak."

Ana chuckles at his words, "I think MI6 is not the only agency we should be worried about."

I can't help but giggle as we walk out of the elevator again. The parking deck is surprisingly full at this time of the day. But nevertheless, I can spot the silver Tesla pretty quickly. Troy lets Ana down and she runs over to our car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy asks me with worry in those bright blue eyes.

I lick my lips, "I was just surprised, that's all." I should be used to the media as it has been with us since the very first day we met, but I refuse to accept them as a part of my life. My life belongs to my family and no one else!

"Where's Della?" Ana asks, staring into the car through the back window.

I frown at her question, "What do you mean?" I stop at the silver Tesla, staring into the car as well. She's not there. Della's not there. My daughter is not there! I feel panic overcoming me. Where is my daughter?!

Troy unlocks the car with his phone and Ana tears the door open. The car is empty. The fucking car is fucking empty! Where the hell is Della?!

"Della?!" I cry out in panic, scanning through the parking deck. It's empty. I can't see her chestnut colored curls. I can't see her little head or hear her voice. Where is she?

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace, this is not funny!" Troy's voice is starting to sound angry.

My hands start shaking and my lips as well. My daughter is gone. My little perfect daughter is gone! Where the fuck is she? I lean against the closed passenger door. Sweat starts coming out of my pores. I feel hot and cold at the same time. My daughter is gone!

"Mom?" I can hear Ana's voice asking for me, but I feel so much horror that I don't respond.

I can feel my vision getting blurry and soon a curtain of tears is covering my eyes. I blink and don't even try to hide the tears. I can see Troy getting out his phone.

"Tell me she's with you." he says into the phone. "Adaline." he barks into the phone after a moment. I feel Ana's arms around my bump, but I don't have the energy to do anything. I feel horror and panic - and at the same time everything is numb.

"Keep her there." he hisses before hanging up. He looks at me. "She's with Kelsi."

I feel a huge weight falling off my chest. "She's here..." She's not lost. I close my eyes and thank God. No one took her. She didn't run away. She's here... she's here.

"I'll get her. You guys wait here, okay?" he sounds angry, but I know he's not angry with us.

Ana nods and I do as well. I watch him storming away from us.

"Mom?" this time I acknowledge my daughter's cry for me. I turn around and knee down across her. "Della's okay." I whisper to her before hugging her.

"What about you? Are you okay?" she asks me carefully.

"I'm okay." I promise her and kiss her cheek.

"Good."

The next minutes however feel like hell. Eventually, the elevator doors glide open again and I watch Della as well as Troy walking out. He looks beyond furious and she looks so sorry. She walks over to us and I wrap my arms around her, hugging her maybe too tightly. My little girl... I have my daughter back!

"Mom, I can't breathe." she complains and I let go a little. I inhale her scent and kiss her on both cheeks. The fear has still its grip to my marrow.

"At least you are still alive." Troy barks at her. "Into the car. NOW!"

Della growls before climbing into the car after Ana. I rise to my full height again and watch Troy shutting the door close. He embraces me immediately, giving me comfort. I close my eyes and allow myself to let go for a moment. "She's okay..." he whispers into my right ear as he rubs my back.

"She's back." I whisper back and nod. I start shaking a little though. The thought of her gone... he holds me tighter. "Those few seconds..." I bite my lip as it starts trembling.

"I know..." His voice breaks. He felt not less fear than me. "It will never happen again."

"We have her back." I have never felt more grateful.

"She's back." he repeats before looking at me. His blue eyes are full of worry as well. His features are still angry but also concerned.

"I'm good." I ensure him with a nod.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"What about them?" He asks before placing his hands on my bump. They start kicking immediately.

"We're good."

"You're sure?"

"Let's go home."

He kisses me softly before letting go of me. I get into the passenger seat and put on the belt. I turn around, just to make sure Della is really sitting on the rear bench. And she is. "Della, where were you?"

But she looks pissed. Really pissed. Because she doesn't understand the fuss her parents are making. "I told Dad that I had to pee, but he refused to listen. He said he'll be gone for just a minute, which clearly was a lie." she barks at me.

"Adaline," Troy's tone is warning as he starts driving out of the parking space. "I locked the car and told you I'd be back in a few moments."

"But I had to pee! I told you!"

"So, you did what?" I mean, she clearly didn't pee in the Tesla.

"I hacked into the car's system using my iPad from school. I unlocked it, got out and locked it again just to make sure no one else but us gets in. Then I took the elevator upstairs to your firm and used the loo in your private bathroom. I left the iPad with Kelsi." She mumbles the last part.

My mouth is wide open at her words, "You did what?!" She didn't just hack in o the car but also broke into my office?!

She rolls her eyes at me, "I won't repeat myself. I had to use the loo so I made sure I got near one."

I look at Troy who is clenching his teeth. The knuckles of his fingers are white as he holds on to the wheel. "We thought we lost you." I breathe out our biggest fear.

"Next time, I'll make sure to send you a text." She rolls her eyes, staring out of the window.

"Next time?! There WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" Troy yells out of the sudden, making us all wince at the same time.

"Yes." she mumbles under her breath.

* * *

I take a sip of my lavender tea before sitting down on the couch. I place the cup on the coffee table and cuddle into my husband's chest, hearing his heartbeat. He starts brushing through my hair. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." I whisper back, feeling calm already. "She just scared all of us."

He embraces me with one arm, "It won't happen a second time."

I look up into his dark blue eyes. They are glittering. He is still mad as hell but he's holding back. "What are we going to do about the press?"

"Drink tea and wait. There's nothing more we can do. Krimov's men are already protecting our girls. Plus you will stay home now anyway. Once you do get out, you take me or Krimov with you."

I nod, "It was a nightmare. All the paparazzi, the cameras, the flashlights... those questions." I wince at the memory, "And they made Ana believe them. Ana thought we would get divorced."

"I will never leave you." he promises me.  
"I know that and she does too. But if people are going to continue asking the same questions she's going to wonder why and eventually start asking them too." I think out loud, "Like she did in the lobby. She-"

"Mom," Della's voice interrupts me. My head swings around and I see my daughter standing there with knotted fingers. "I really am sorry for the inconvenience. For causing you the emotions you felt." she starts shifting her weight from left to right. It's as close to an apology I could expect from her. It was probably Ana who convinced her to say those words, because Della would never apologise - in that way she's like her father.

I smile at her, "Come here." I say, holding out my hands. She gets onto the couch and I pull her as close as I possible to me with the baby bump between us. "I love you." I whisper into her ear before kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too." Hearing that will never get old.

Suddenly, the babies start kicking. Della chuckles as she feels the movement too. "Can we listen to them for a while?" she asks us. Without a word from me, Troy gets off the couch to get the device to attach to our phones.

"I was really scared." I whisper as I brush through her hair.

"I know. I won't do it again." she promises me as Troy gets back. He has already slid the prenatal device onto his phone that turns it into a baby heartbeat listener. It's not as accurate as a doppler, but it does the job.

"Ready to hear the heartbeats?" Troy asks before opening the app. He places the phone on my bare belly and a swooshing sound appears. It starts filling the whole living area, providing a sound that calms me down immediately.

"Did I sound the same?" Della asks me.

I nod, "Yes. They all sound the same."

Della takes the phone and moves it a little further up, catching the heartbeat of baby number two. "They really do."

"Where's Ana?" Troy asks.

"In her atelier." Della answers before moving the device on my stomach again. Another swooshing sound appears.

"I should get her." Troy gets off the couch again. "I'm sure she likes to listen to this as well."

I smile at him, still fascinated by the fact that there are three babies in my womb. Suddenly, Della frowns. She closes her eyes and moves the device back to baby number two and one before stopping at the third sound.

"Della, what's wrong?" I ask her confused. To me, it sounds the same.

Della opens her eyes, still frowning before looking up at me.

"I can hear it too." I look behind Della and see Ana standing next to Troy.

"Hear what?" I ask her, fearing the worst.

Ana keeps her lips shut, so I look at Della. "Adaline," I breathe out my daughter's name.

She licks her lips before looking up from the bump, her blue eyes meeting mine. There's a grey smoke in her crystal blue eyes. Chills run down my spine immediately. "You should call Dr. Ross."

"Why should we do that?" I ask her with a shaky voice as Troy picks up my phone from the coffee table. He walks into the kitchen, already having the phone pressed on his ear. What do they know that I don't? What do they hear that I don't? I have an absolute pitch and so do they, yet they hear something I don't. What are my eight year old daughters hiding from me?!

"There are some inconsistencies in the third heartbeat." Della whispers, "I could be wrong, because it's very subtle... But I can hear it."

"And I can hear it, too. So it has to mean something." Ana says, "Dr. Ross should have a look at their hearts. It could mean nothing..."

I feel chills going down my spine. Can this day get any worse?

"I called Dr. Ross. She said she has time for us in an hour. Ryan is coming over to watch you two and he'll bring you the iPad you forgot at Kelsi's office. He'll be here in ten minutes." Troy announces, coming back to us.

"But-" Della starts.

"I will not loose you in another parking deck. You are staying here. Both of you."

Della growls while Ana nods. "But you will inform us if it's anything serious." Ana says to her Dad.

"Of course we will. But let's just hope it isn't anything serious."

I feel horror all over again. One of my babies is sick? One of my babies is not alright?! I look down at my belly, still hearing the heartbeat. It sounds fine to me. It sounds like the other two. It sounds fine... I lift my head to look at Della and Ana again. But they can't be wrong. I trust them more than I trust myself in situations like these.

Della removes the device and I get off the couch. I'm just thirty weeks pregnant. It's not anywhere near time to give birth. They have to be alright. All of them!

* * *

"Okay, so what is wrong?" Dr. Ross asks me as I lift my shirt to free my bump.

"Well, we listened to their heartbeats with one of those at home devices and Della as well as Ana noticed an inconsistency in one heartbeat." I start explaining. Usually I should feel ashamed but with two geniuses in the house this sounds reasonable. "So we decided to pay a visit and have you check on them."

She nods before putting the doppler on my bump, "Well, Baby A looks fine." she points at the black and white ultrasound. There's my baby girl. "The heartbeat sounds healthy, the heart is strong, the limbs look good... the development is fine. A healthy baby girl for thirty weeks." she moves the doppler a bit further left, "Her sister looks and sounds just as fine. Did they tell you which one it was?"

"There's a chance one in three." Troy's hand squeezes mine. Perhaps it was just false alarm. I hope so. I hope they were wrong. But part of me doesn't want to believe it.

"Okay and now the baby boy..." Dr. Ross moves the doppler, finding the baby boy pretty quickly. "The limbs look good, the development seems fine... the heartbeat is..." she stops and frowns before pushing a few button on a keyboard. The picture triples in size, giving us a closer look to his beating heart.

"The heart is what?" Troy asks her as she stares at the screen with wide eyes.

Dr. Ross shakes her head, "The left heart valve doesn't close properly." she starts explaining, "It leaves a gap that's about a millimeter. It's nothing to worry about as it usually closes as the baby grows. But..."

"But what?" I ask her, fearing the worst.

She looks at us, "They heard it?"

I nod, "They said it's very subtle... and that they could be wrong."

Her brown eyes are still wide, "How can they have heard it?"

I shrug, "Does it matter?"

"Even with my equipment it's hard to hear. You have two extraordinary little girls."

"It's why they are already taking lessons in med school at Oxford." I think out loud, without realizing.

"I'm sorry?"

Troy sighs, "Our two daughter have an IQ of 190 and 185." he starts explaining, "They are taking private lessons from a professor of med school in Oxford. They are highly gifted and talented with an absolute pitch."

"Extraordinary." I say with a shrug.

"So that's why they were able to hear it..." she shakes her head in disbelief, "Not even I were able to notice it without a visual."

I gulp, "But he's okay?"

She nods, "Yeah, it's just something we have to watch closely. But it'll usually take care of itself. Once he continues to develop, the heart valve will grow as well and close."

"But what if not?"

"Then we'll have to have a surgery, but that can wait after he's born."

"But he's okay?" I ask again. "I mean he's not in pain or slowly..." I bite my lip. I can't say or even think of that word.

"He's okay for now. We see each other every week anyway. We just have a closer look at his heart now. But I am sure this problem will solve itself. It's not uncommon for something like this to happen. Especially with triplets."

I'm starting to believe her so I nod. "Okay."

"I am glad that you guys came here on such short notice. It was important to see this and now watch carefully. Because if not it could have turned into something more serious."

"Della noticed it." I mumble as I feel my husband squeezing my hand. I have to thank her later.

* * *

I lift his grey shirt that I'm wearing to bed and stare at my naked bump. I can see the deformation, that one of the triplets' backside is sticking out. I place my hand on the deformation and follow it up, feeling the tiny round back against my womb. My fingers start shaking from the horror in my chest. I still can't believe one of my babies is not alright. I can't believe our baby boy has a hole in his heart! A fucking hole!

And without Della and Ana we wouldn't have known. We would have found out about it in a week! A week, that's half a lifetime for them!

I bite my lower lip as it starts shaking. I feel so helpless. All I can do is hope for the best and continue doing exactly what I did before - nothing at all. I hate this!

"He'll be fine." I wince as my husband's voice fills my ears. I didn't even hear him coming out of our dressing room and into bed.

"You don't know that. Don't promise something you can't keep." I sniff as I feel tears burning in my eyes.

Troy places his hand on mine, covering my hand completely. "Yes, I can because us Boltons are made of steel. We don't break, we don't give up, we always find a way."

I look up into his eyes, "We promised our girls three siblings. Three, not two!" I feel my vision getting blurry as the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

He pulls me into his arms and I rest my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "We won't lose him."

I feel his hand running down and up my back as I sob into his shirt. I can't lose another baby. One was bad enough but him? No, I cannot lose him! He doesn't even have a name yet.

"You have to think positive. We will bring home three babies. Not two, not one, but three. Okay?"

I lift my head off of his chest and stare into those light blue eyes that have a grey swirl in them. He's just as scared as me. I sniff.

"Okay, Gabriella?" He asks me again, fondling my cheek.

I nod, "Okay."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

I sit on the couch in our private theatre with my legs stretched out, eating strawberries from a bowl. The huge screen shows the O2 arena where my annual charity concert is being held. It's the first time that I am not physically at my charity concert. It feels weird. Elton John finishes his performance before Rita Ora takes the stage. There's a huge LED wall behind her showing a telephone number to donate. _The Bolton Foundation Presents: Aching Hearts_

Every artist and staff member wears a button or a shirt with the phone number. They are all performing songs I wrote. Even after all these years it still amazes me. I love this charity organization and the good I've been doing with it over the years.

"Hey," I twist around in the couch and see my husband walking over to me.

"Hi." I greet him with a smile on my lips. He sits down next to me on the couch and pulls me closer to him. I reach out for the remote control and switch the concert off. "Bad day?"

He nods before embracing me. "I just need to be close to my family right now."

I chuckle, "The rest of your family is sitting in the atelier doing some magic."

He buries his nose in the nape of my neck. "I know. I already saw them." He kisses my left cheek. "You didn't have to switch off your concert."

"You're more important than my concert."

"How are you?"

"We're doing fine. Some kicking here and there... some dancing to my songs..." I shrug, "the usual."

"That's good." He places his hands on my bump, "But I was actually asking about my wife." He says looking up into my eyes.

I have to catch my breath as his bright blue orbs stare into mine. "I am okay."

"Really?"

I nod, "Just the usual pregnant stuff. Back ache, heartburn, swollen fingers, having to pee every five seconds... the usual." My fingers run through his hair.

"Where are your wedding rings?" he asks me frowning, his blue orbs staring at my naked left ring finger.

I look at my left finger as well, seeing the clear circles that my wedding rings left. My finger feels weird. I'm so used to the weight, that now without it it feels weird. "The pressure was getting too much, so I had to take them off." I don't tell him how much of a struggle it was to take them off. In the end I had to use a mixture of lube and olive oil to get the rings off of my finger.

"The pressure was getting too much?" he echoes me, his eyes moving from my naked left finger up to mine.

"Yes."

"How long have you felt that pressure?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

Shit. I should have chosen my words more carefully. "A while..." I trail off.

"How long, Gabriella?" he pushes me.

"A little over six weeks." I give in. "But don't worry, they're safely hidden in your safe in your study. They're safe."

"Safe..." he echoes me again. "You should have taken them off six weeks ago, Gabriella."

"But I didn't want to. I love those rings!" I start arguing. I love the sapphires and diamonds on them. I love the platinum band. I love everything about those rings!

He sighs before suddenly his right hand starts sliding off his platinum wedding ring.

"Troy, what are you doing?" I ask him confused.

Without answering me, he takes my hand and slides his ring on my left ring finger. To my surprise it's only a little loose. "Wear that."

I frown before looking up at him, "It doesn't fit. It's loose."

"Just a little." he shrugs, "In a few weeks it should fit." He chuckles, causing me to laugh as well.

I shake my head, "No, I can't wear your ring. What are you suppose to wear? What is the press going to say when they spot you walking around in London without a ring on your finger? Another divorce article? Troy, we don't need that. I don't want Ana or Della getting questioned about their parents at school."

His lips form a thin line, "Okay, how about we share?"

"Share?" I echo him, confused by his suggestion.

"Yeah, you wear it when we're home and I'll wear it when I'm out in public. Problem solved."

My eyes soften at his words as they hit me right in my heart. "Troy..."

He wraps his hands around my left hand, "Wear it here. Wear it because you miss the other two so much."

"But what about when we go out in public?"

"The only public outings we have are at Dr. Ross's practice and St. Mary's when you give birth."

I bite my lip, "What about our evening walks in Richmond park?" I know how many paparazzi hide there just to catch a glimpse of our family.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe we'll wear rubber bands." he jokes with a cocky smile on his lips.

I roll my eyes at his statement as he embraces me from the side. I inhale deeply, feeling safe and sound in his arms. "What happened at work?"

"It's not work that makes me so angry."

I frown, "What is it then?"

He sighs and suddenly I hear people talking in our foyer and the front door falling close. There are male voices. Many male voices. "Troy, what's going on?"

"That's Krimov and his team."

"What are they doing here?"

"They will turn our house upside down. They will look under every cupboard, couch and bed until they find them."

Them?! "What are you talking about?"

His lips form a thin line, "Carrie has videos of our home."

"Videos?" He's not saying what I think he is, is he?!

"She installed secret cameras in our home and filmed us without our consent. Krimov found the video material on her laptop after doing more research for me. I wanted him to find something to destroy her. I had no idea she wrote the book by using our moving images as research."

My mouth falls open. "She filmed us?! How long?" I try to get off of the couch but he pulls me closer to him.

"About a year."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I shake my head, feeling the anger boiling in me. Fuck! "She saw us having sex! She watched us having breakfast, cooking dinner, spending time with our daughters! She watched us!"

"I know." He's as calm as a buddha.

"Why are you so fucking calm?"

He shakes his head, "I am not calm. But only one of us can be mad at the same time. So, I figured I have to let it be you."

I glare at him, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you-"

"Krimov got most of my anger as he called me and told me about it earlier. The rest will be released to that punching bag in our gym."

I frown at him, he truly amazes me. Even after ten years of being with him. "Is that why you're holding me so close? Because you're afraid I'll explode?"

"Yes." He doesn't ease his grip around me.

"Well, I am furious right now but I'm trying my best to stay calm."

He kisses my left cheek. "Thank you."

"The fucking room." I breathe out my biggest concern.

"There was no footage from this room." He ensures me. "But I will check this room myself."

"How many cameras did she install?"

"Given the footage Krimov and me saw about thirty five."

"Thirty five!" I echo him shocked. "That bitch bloody spyed on us! She fucking-"

"Gabi, calm down."

"No!" I say and rip myself out of his embrace. "We allowed this woman into our lives. She took care of our daughters while we were away! We trusted her!" I start yelling. "I knew we couldn't trust her! I knew it! From the way she fucked you with her eyes to the way she let Della do her thing! Fucking whore, I will tear her apart!" I say and rush out of the theatre. I walk up the stairs and stop as I see twenty men in my hallway. For a second I think I am in the wrong house. They are already looking through the bookshelves in our living area, I notice as I rush through the living area. Where's Krimov? My eyes scan through the living area and dining room. "Where's your boss?" I ask a few men of his team. Both men look over their shoulders. Their eyes rest on my bump. "Hey," I snap with my fingers to get their attention. "I asked where your fucking boss is!" I hiss at them. The dark blonde men with blue and grey eyes gulp.

"I'm here." I hear his heavy Russian accent.

I twirl around and stare at my friend and former bodyguard. His dark blonde hair is cut short and he is dressed in a simple jeans and white shirt. "Tell me you will find those fucking cameras." I hiss at him as I rush over to him.

"I will." his grey eyes stare deeply into mine. "I will." he repeats.

"And you will hand me everything that this whore has on her laptop." I hiss again before my eyes notice my husband appearing next to him. "And you!" I point at him, "you will drive me to her place so I can beat the shit out of her!" I yell at him.

"Gabriella-" Troy starts.

"Mom, what's going on?" Della opens the door of the atelier. I watch her and her younger sister walking over to us.

"Wladimir," Ana has her arms already wrapped around him a few seconds later. She loves him not less than we do.

"What are you doing here?" Della asks him frowning. "You and your team." She adds as her eyes scan the many men in our house. "What are they looking for?"

"They are looking for cameras." Troy starts.

"We have to go." I urge him.

"What?"

"Where to?" Ana asks me.

"I have to talk to Carrie." I explain to them, trying to seem as calm as possible.

"Carrie?" Della asks frowning.

"Why?" Ana asks.

"Because she installed those cameras!"

"She was that?"

"When?"

"When she let you do your thing!" I wave with my hands in the air.

"I've got one!" I hear one man calling out. He's holding the camera in his hands. They are covered in gloves. It's a tiny thing that I would have never seen. It's the size of a coin. Fucking technological revolution. It makes it impossible to see them if we weren't looking.

"Where was it?" Krimov asked.

"On the bookshelves. Behind a biography of Elon Musk." Another man answers.

Della furrows her brows at him, "That was my biography!" she hisses before looking back at Troy. "Are there more?"

Troy nods, "A lot more."

Della crosses her arms in front of her chest before looking at me, "Finish her off, Mom!"

"Put it in a plastic bag and look further. We have a lot to do." Krimov says to them and they turn back to their work.

I grin at my daughter's words. She's as pissed as me.

"I always felt being watched." Ana mumbles, thinking out loud.

"Why didn't you say something?" Troy asks her.

She looks at him and shrugs, "I didn't know there were actual cameras. I thought it was just a feeling..." she trails off.

"Did you see her installing them?" Troy asks Della.

"No! She hardly payed attention to us and I enjoyed the freedom." She shrugs. "So, how many cameras are here?"

"Too many." I hiss through my teeth. I can barely contain my anger.

"Will they check our rooms as well?" Ana asks.

Krimov nods, "Every single room. From the basement to the attic."

"Even my atelier?"

Krimov frowns, "You have an atelier?"

"I do. But I don't want you to make a mess out of it."

"Don't worry, we will take good care of it." Wladimir promises her.

Ana nods, "Good. Come on Della. We will be in the atelier so we don't distract you." I watch Ana and Della walking away. They took it quite well.

"Are you guys okay staying with them for half an hour?" I ask them.

Della stops and turns around, "Can you film it with one of the cameras?" She asks Troy.

"Della!" I hiss at her.

My daughter chuckles before turning around. She looks at Ana, "Trust me when Mommy's mad you better hide and wait until this tornado has passed." Ana's green eyes widen before Della pushes her back into the atelier.

"So, can we go now?" I ask Troy. Della is right, I am a fucking tornado.

He sighs, "I think we should stay here."

"Fine." I say before turning around. I totter into the foyer and get into my slippers. I would prefer wearing heels but I can kick her ass in those as well.

"What are you doing?"

I pick up the keys to his white Ferrari, "If you won't drive me then I will drive myself."

"Gabriella," he blocks my way. His wide chest makes it impossible for me to walk around him. He places his hands on my shoulders. "You are twenty eight weeks pregnant. There is no way I will let you drive or get angry with her. You have to stay calm. Any stress can start contractions. We just got the news that our boy's heart is okay. I don't want any of them under stress. Our babies need to be safe. They need to stay in there for as long as possible." He takes the keys out of my hand.

"I cannot stay here and do nothing." I hiss at him.

"Then look for the cameras." He suggests. "But stay here within my sight. Don't freak out. Stay calm." He begs me.

I stare at him for a moment before giving in. I get out of my shoes and throw them at the closed wardrobe door. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"I'm not happy about it."

"I know." He kisses me softly. "You can rip her apart after giving birth."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Really?"

"Yes. I will not touch her in the next weeks. She is yours to destroy." He promises me. "It's the least I can do."

I nod, "How about we check our room?" I hold out my hand.

He wraps his around mine and together we walk up the stairs that lead to our first floor.

"I hate her!" I hiss as we walk down the hallway.

"I know."

"This woman wants to ruin our lives."

"And I will make sure you will ruin her's before we sue her." He promises me.

I stop in the hallway, "You're putting my personal revenge over ours as a family?"

He looks me deeply into my eyes, "If you just feel the slightest bit of what I felt when I wanted to kill Tanner and her gang, then lord help you because there's no way you will ever get the revenge you truly need."

I gulp, so this is what all of this is about. "I won't kill her."

"I'll bury her lynch if you decide otherwise." He promises me.

He's serious and that scares the shit out of me. "I want to hurt her but not kill her. I am not a murderer."

"One is enough in the family."

I squeeze his left hand. "Yes." I agree with him before we continue walking down the hallway. The door of our master bedroom is wide open. I stop in the doorway as I see two men dressed in black suits in there, looking through our bedside tables. "Out." I breathe out in shock. He's letting them look here?

"Ma'm, I know this is-"

"Out!" I yell again, causing them both to stop searching for the cameras. "You are not allowed to be in here."

But they look at Troy instead of me. Like I don't matter at all, like I am just the pregnant wife. "Mr. Bolton, we have strict-"

"I don't care what Krimov told you. When my wife says out, you leave the fucking room!" He hisses at them. "She may be pregnant but that doesn't keep her from ripping your heads off and ruin your careers."

They close the cupboard of our nightstands and walk over to us.

"Mrs. Bolton, I am deeply sorry."

I grit my teeth. "Your boss is the only person that is allowed to be here. No one but him, understand?!"

Both of them nod before disappearing from my sight. I let go of my husband's hand and brush through my hair as I walk into our bedroom - our sanctuary. I sit down on the edge of the bed and take a deep breath. The triplets start dancing in my belly. But even they can't cheer me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Close the door, please." A moment later I hear the door shutting close. The idea of cameras in this room creeps me out. She watched us sleeping in our bed. She watched us walking around naked in here! She watched us having sex, arguing about baby names and wall colours... she's been watching us for a year now. God, she knows how hard it was for me to allow Della to have those lessons with Prof. Bell. She knows so much... so freaking much!

Goosebumps start covering my bare arms while anger starts boiling in me again. Suddenly, tears of anger start rolling down my cheeks. My emotions, my hormones, are all over the place. I hate it. Right now, I hate being pregnant because it prevents me from ripping her head off!

Troy sits down next to me, seeing all the emotions that boil inside of me. "Come here." I wrap my arms around his strong torso, grateful for him but at the same time insanely mad.

"Tell this is just a bad dream." I whisper before looking into his eyes.

"I wish I could." He wipes the tears away from my face. "I really do." His thumb runs over my lips.

"We should check our room." I say and rise from the bed. I walk into our dressing room, switch on the light and get the key out of our secret spot. I unlock the room I haven't been in for almost seven months now. I switch on the light and get greeted by the soft creme coloured walls, the walnut floor, the brass shelves and the smell of peonies. Automatically, my eyes spot the pink peony in the small vase. It's still going strong. I assume he changed the flower and water. "It feels so weird to be in here..." I think out loud as I walk into the room with my swollen feet. I feel my husband following me. It's the first time we're in here without any sexual tension between us. That makes it even weirder. My eyes leave my husband's body and I start scanning the room as well. Between all these floggers and whips, chains and handcuffs, ropes and feathers, everything looks the same. "I don't see any camera." I mumble as Troy starts looking into the cupboards. His hands move through the shelves and his eyes look into the cupboards. I sit down on the leathered bed in our room as my back starts to hurt again. I watch him turning the room upside down, looking at every single centimetre.

"The room was locked?" He asks, although he was right behind me.

"Yes."

His fingers brush through the first rack of floggers, "Twice?"

"Yes."

"Good." He checks the second rack of floggers.

"Everything looks normal to me." I watch him examining the whips.

"Yes it does seem like it." He agrees with me, moving over to the wall with our hooks. He checks them as well. "Everything is still in place." He walks over to another wall with cupboards. He tears them open, one by one. "I don't think she's been in here."

"That's good."

He turns around and walks over to me. "That's really good." He agrees with me before cupping my face. "The idea of her seeing you naked..."

I chuckle, "It's not like we've been here in the last few months."

"In here or out there is not much of a difference." He brushes through my hair, "I don't share my woman with anyone but my children."

A grin appears on my lips, "Nice to know we're on the same page here."

"Definitely." He agrees with me before kissing me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck as I return the kiss. He fills it with passion and our tongues start dancing a tango again. We haven't kissed properly in forever.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," I break away from my husband's lips as I hear Krimov's voice. I look over Troy's shoulder and see him standing in the open door. Fuck.

"Wlad..." I don't know what to say. I should feel embarrassed but I don't. Wladimir's grey eyes are resting on us instead of scanning through the room. He's giving us as much privacy as possible.

Troy turns around and blocks my vision. I bend to my side and see him holding four cameras in one hand and another two in the other. "Six cameras?" I ask shocked. "Just downstairs?"

Krimov looks at Troy, "Just in your bedroom."

I lift myself from the bed, "Just in our bedroom?!" I echo his words full of shock and disgust.

"Yes. I haven't checked the bathroom yet. Have you checked this room?" His voice is neutral, his eyes are still trained on my husband.

"Yes. It's clear. Check the bathroom." My husband's voice is just as neutral.

Krimov turns around and leaves us alone.

My former bodyguard and friend just found out our darkest secret. Our darkest and dirtiest desires are collected in this room... and he acted like it was nothing special. He's the professional I met nine years ago, not the shocked friend.

"You should check the girls' rooms." I say as we walk out of the room again.

He nods before walking away from me. He doesn't want to talk about what just happened either. I switch off the lights, close the door and lock it twice. Next time I'll be in there it won't be because of Carrie. I sigh before I walk into the master bathroom that's made out of white marble. I can see Krimov looking through the cupboards underneath the sink. "Anything?" I ask him.

"I found one." His grey eyes still scan through the stuff in our cupboards.

I close the door and lean against the wood. "Listen, about what you just saw-"

Krimov looks up into my eyes. "It's really none of my business." He closes the last cupboard.

"It's just-"

"Personal and really none of my business." He repeats as his eyes scan the free standing bath tub in front of the window and the double shower at the end of the master bathroom.

"Wlad-"

He growls before turning around to look at me properly. "I am not as surprised as you think I am. You may have forgotten that I am a profiler after all. I can read Troy and you like no one else. And this room, those desires, is no surprise. It's no surprise at all, Gabriella. I can see the dominance in his actions and you defying him. I can also see your dominance and him defying you. It's a struggle between the two of you. A constant battle between the different energies you have. So, that room is the perfect outlet for you. It's the balancing factor you desperately need in your relationship. It's perfect for your relationship."

I frown at his words. I really did forget that he's a profiler. "Well, then I think everything's clear."

"As I said it's none of my business."

"I don't feel ashamed about it."

"I know." His eyes move down to my belly as the triplets start kicking. "It's no wonder you have three instead of one bun in the oven." He chuckles. "But seriously, your sex life is something you should keep private. Behind those closed doors. And thankfully Carrie didn't know how to get in. That would have turned into an even worse disaster."

I nod, "Yes."

"Okay good, I'm done here." His grey eyes scan through our marbled bathroom once more.

I nod before opening the door again. "Wlad," I start again.

"Don't worry, Troy knows I am professional. We both are." He walks past me. I follow him out of the room. "Did someone check your study?"

"No, I don't think so." We walk down the hallway, passing the many paintings.

"I'll check that and you should find Troy." He stops at the closed door to my study. He opens it and walks in, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I can hear chatter coming from the kitchen and lots of rustling noises. They are searching through the kitchen for the fucking cameras. I can't even imagine how much more they're going to find - and they aren't even done with the main floor yet. We have a huge wine cellar, a theatre and several empty rooms in the basement. And then there's of course the pool house, the guest house and my studio that are also on the property. It's going the take the whole day to scan everything properly. I sigh before I turn around and walk to Ana's room. I open the door and see my husband looking for the tiny cameras that bitch has hidden in our home. There are four cameras laying on the bed. All the size of a freaking coin. It's ridiculous, they could be hidden everywhere!

"Hey..." I greet him as he looks through the books on the bookshelves.

He gets out another camera. "Hi." He growls before throwing it on the bed to the other four.

I bite my lip as his gaze finally meets mine. "Are those four from Della's room?"

"Yes." He growls again.

I fold my arms and rest them on my baby bump. "Wladimir's really professional about what he saw."

"You think I care about our friend knowing that we have a fucking room?!" He hisses at me, "Trust me, that's the last thing I am worried about right now!" He picks up another book and flips through it.

I watch him checking another two bookshelves before checking behind the framed pictures. "Troy,"

He swirls around, "What?"

"Thank you for not killing her." I breathe out, well aware of the truth in my words.

He chuckles, "I made a promise. I stick to my words, my angel." He rushes over to me and for a moment I think he wants to kiss me, but to my surprise he reaches behind me on the nightstand. He picks up another coin-sized camera. "Fucking woman!" He throws the thing on the bed.

I let my hands run up his strong arms. "Take a deep breath."

"I want to kill her!"

"I know. Me, too." I whisper and press my forehead against his. "Hold on to our love and let go of the rage."

He cups my face, staring deeply into my eyes. "I should be the one telling you that."

I shrug, "Sometimes, I get to be the wise one of us."

He chuckles before pulling me into a soft kiss. "You are the best that's ever happened to me."

"Likewise, Mr. Bolton." I whisper with a smile on my lips.

* * *

A loud thunder wakes me up in the middle of the night. There's a summer storm happening on this early June night. The temperature have been quite high the last days and it was very humid. Now that the warm air is rising and cold air is sinking, a thunderstorm is the only logical result. But I didn't expect it to be this hefty.

I look over to my right and see the heavy rain that clashes against the french windows in our bedroom. The indigo colored armchairs light up for a second as lightning strikes a few miles away from us. I shiver as another thunder shakes in my ears. But after a while I get used to the heavy thunder sounds, the harsh rain and the occasional lightning strikes. I lay down in the bed again and look to my left. My handsome husband is sleeping as peacefully as ever. Not even a shrilling alarm would be able to wake him up. Adaline is just like him - the world could be on fire and she would sleep peacefully in her bed. Another growl from outside fills my ears before a lightning strike lights up our whole room. I wince, it seems to get only stronger.

Suddenly, the door to our master bedroom opens and I watch Ana standing in the doorway. Another lightning strikes and for a split second her glowing forest green eyes stare at me. She winces in her creme colored silk pajamas, tightening the grip on Lilly, the stuffed white teddy bear that Della loaned her.

"Come here, sweetie." I say, lifting the blanket and padding the bed.

She rushes over to us, climbs onto the bed, not shifting the bed at all with her petite figure. She lays down next to me, right between her parents, and it is only then when I notice her shivers. She's scared. I tuck her in and wrap my arms around her small body, hopefully calming her already. She cuddles into me, resting her head on the bump that keeps us from having full body contact. Suddenly, her unborn siblings start kicking as well. Maybe they're scared too, or maybe they want to calm her down in their own way. "It's just a rainstorm." I whisper to her, brushing through her messy blonde hair.

"I know that. Della explained it to me before we went to bed."

"She did?"

Ana nods, "Most thunderstorms form with three stages: the cumulus stage, when storm clouds form, the mature stage, when the storm is fully formed, and then the dissipating stage, where the storm weakens and breaks apart." Yes, that sounds like my daughter. "But we're currently still in the mature stage. I don't like this stage. It sounds like bombs."

I sigh, "Then imagine the angels are playing bowling up there."

She looks up into my eyes and winces as another thunder with a lightening strike follows. "Bowling?"

I nod, "It makes it sound less scary, doesn't it?"

She frowns before nodding, "I suppose."

I smile at her as the heavy rain drops provide the soundtrack to this evening.

Ana looks at Troy, who is still sleeping next to her like nothing is happening at all. "I tried to wake Della up before coming to you, but she's asleep just like Daddy. How can they not hear it?" She looks back at me.

"They are both deep sleepers."

"Very deep sleepers." she concretes.

I chuckle, "Yes, very deep sleepers."

We listen to the thunder storm outside our home for a while, waiting for it to die down a bit. But it never really does. She sighs before placing her head back on the bump. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Sweetie." I whisper back.

* * *

I spread the lemon elderflower buttercream all over the lemon sponge cake before placing another sponge cake on top. The whole kitchen smells of lemon and the chocolate muffins that I made earlier. They have a lilac blackberry frosting with an F that I wrote in a deep purple color. All sixty two of them.

And yes, I really made that many cupcakes for the summer party at Falkner House tomorrow. Like every year, I am in charge for the cake and some cupcakes. The parents always think I buy the pasteries from a confectionery but I always make them myself - and let them believe whatever the hell they want. They don't even notice the missing dairy and refined sugar. At least that way I know my children won't go crazy on another sugar high. It happened the very first summer party I attended with Della - and ever since I make the pastries. Just because I am represented in the press people tend to believe rumours and like to think the worst instead of the best. But unlike last year, I won't be able to attend because I am basically grounded. If I can't be there, my pastries should do all the talking for me. It's Ana's first summer party at her school and I want her to have fun, although I know it will be quite hard as making friends is not her specialty with Della by her side. But I'm sure they'll be fine.

I place more buttercream on the cake and start spreading it evenly with spatula. I love getting busy in my kitchen, baking a cake or muffins. I enjoy these early morning hours on a Sunday morning, well aware of the silence. No one disturbs me here.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I wince as I hear my husband's voice, smearing the buttercream. Shit.

"Troy, you ruined the frosting of the cake!" I hiss at him, seeing him standing at the top of the staircase in just a shirt and Armani briefs. His chestnut hair is still messy from sleep, his blue eyes however look livid. I watch him marching down the staircase until he reaches me.

"You are 30 weeks pregnant, you are on bed rest."

"You mean, I'm grounded." I counter, "I know, I won't be attending the summer party, but the least I could do is the cake and the cupcakes."

His blue eyes move from the cake in front of me to the kitchen countertops to my left. "You baked sixty cupcakes?!"

"Sixty two. One for you and one for me." I say with a shrug. It was a bit harder with a thirty week old bump that contains triplets, but with a few breaks I managed to make it work.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours." I actually watched the sun rising over the Thames just a little over an hour ago when the cake batter was still baking in the oven.

His blue eyes move back to me, "I could have done that."

I laugh, "You have lots of talents, my love, but baking is not one of them."

He narrows his eyes at me, "I meant following your instructions. You could have sit on the barstool and told me what to do."

I stare back in surprise, "You would have let me boss you around?"

A smirk appears on his lips, "Yeah, but clearly you chose otherwise."

Shit, that was a once in a lifetime offer! "Well, the lemon cake is nearly done."

"Just one?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, just one. With three stories, it's big enough for the sixty people attending the summer party. But you can do the clean up. There are enough dishes in the sink." I pick up the spatula again and fix my mistakes. Carefully, I spread the buttercream until it looks even again. I lift off the spatula and stare at the cake. Just little lemon zest, some eidable purple flowers and I'm done. Perfect!

Suddenly, I feel his arms wrapping around me from behind. He rests his chin on my right shoulder before he directs my hand with the spatula to his mouth. He licks off the remaining buttercream, "It tastes good."

"Of course it does. I am Wonder Woman in the kitchen."

He chuckles, "Did Della gave you the title?"

I nod with the same chuckle, "Yes she did. She called you Superman and me Wonder Woman."

He kisses my left cheek, "And a freaking femme fatale in bed."

I blush, "I need you to give me a lemon and a grater."

He lets go of me and hands me a lemon and a fine grate. I grate the zest carefully, spreading it all over the cake evenly. Troy watches my every move over the shoulder, but I don't mind him. I got used to his stares, because I stare back at him just as hard. "There are some lilac flowers in the fridge."

He walks over to the fridge, opens it and gets out the flowers. "See? You got to boss me around anyway." He hands me the flowers before I sprinkle them on top.

I smile at the image of the cake. It'll be a great summer party at Falkner House tomorrow. Suddenly, a quite yawn starts filling the room. Troy and me turn around and I watch Della standing on the top of the staircase in a bright blue pyjamas. Her chestnut coloured waves are a mess as always, but she looks so cute that I want to drown her in kisses.

"You're up early." Troy says to Della as she totters down the stairs.

"It's eight." She points out, "I get up at seven thirty every day. I slept in." She stops at the end of the stairs, her blue eyes scanning the kitchen. "What happened in here?"

"The annual summer party at Falkner House is tomorrow-"

"No." Della shakes her head.

"What do you mean no?" I ask her back surprised.

"I won't go to that stupid summer party."

"Della," I start.

"I hate those parties! And the parents are all staring at me because I have no friends and-"

"Honey, you have Ana this year." Troy wraps his arms around her.

"I don't care, I'm not going."

"Your Mom just spent two hours in the kitchen, making sixty two cupcakes and one lemon elderflower cake." Troy points out, letting go of her. "What are we suppose to do with them now?"

"We'll bring the cupcakes to a foster homer and keep the cake then." Della shrugs. She really doesn't want to go.

I sigh, "Okay."

"No, it's not okay. You're attending. End of story."

"Troy, if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to." I say as he rises to his full height again.

Della nods, "I'm with Mom on this one."

"I don't care on whose side you are, you are attending with Ana." His eyes start sparkling in a dark blue.

Della growls as a response.

"But I don't want to go either." I hear Ana's voice. My head swings up and I see her standing in front of the stairs. She looks just as sleepy as her bigger sister, wearing the same pyjamas. I didn't even hear her coming.

"Great, then it's set. We're keeping the cake, four cupcakes and donate the rest."

I let out a sigh, "Fine."

"No, it's not fine. You guys, your mother worked her ass off in that kitchen. She's thirty weeks pregnant with your siblings and still baking you a freaking cake and sixty two cupcakes! You are going! Both of you!" Troy demands of them.

They gulp, but don't nod in agreement. Instead, they place each a hand on their hips, "No!" They say out of one mouth.

"Yes you will!"

"No, you can't force us." Della starts arguing with him again.

"Oh, you bet I can!" His gaze tuns darker, causing them both to drop their hands and stares altogether. They know they have no chance against him.

I shake my head at the absurdity of the situation, "No, you're not." I say to the girls who smile in response. "Grab a cupcake, I'll discuss it with your Dad." I watch their hands grabbing a cupcake each before leaving us alone.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Troy hisses at me.

I brush through my curls, "Troy, if they don't want to go then they shouldn't."

"You know how many things I had to do that I didn't want as a kid? You don't always get to do what you want in life."

"They will learn this lesson soon enough, but for now we should let them be."

"And what are we suppose to do with the sixty muffins, huh?!"

I shrug, "Lucy can pick them up tomorrow morning before heading to Bolton Enterprises."

"Or Andrea could do the same for Unfaithful Records."

I shake my head, "No, I don't want my staff to think I've grown soft."

Toy laughs, "You and soft?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "You guys are my weak spot. No one else is going to see that."

* * *

Soft piano tunes are filling the bathroom as I lay in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. The bump however peaks out of the water, being too big to be covered fully. Only in the water I feel the pressure getting off my ankles and knees, it's the only time my body can relax from all the weight I'm carrying. I knew this would tough, but even I didn't expect this. Every muscle in my back hurts from the constant weight it has to carry. My feet have swelled up two shoe sizes and my fingers can't even open the buttons of my blouses anymore. Luckily, pregnancy jeans don't have buttons, otherwise I couldn't pee as many times as I do nowadays. I close my eyes and lean my head against the cushion, truly relaxing for a moment. I try to not think of work, of the media storm that's been caused by Carrie and her fucking book... I try to think of nothing and just be in the moment.

Kelsi hasn't called me since Carrie released the book, but I don't live behind the hills with seven dwarves. I just have to goggle myself and I know exactly what the world thinks of me. It's a freaking nightmare. Especially because neither Unfaithful Records nor Bolton's Enterprises have released a statement. In fact, we have done nothing at all but hide at home. Whenever Troy was out it was because of the girls. Our girls have Krimov and his men watching them where ever they go, being the back up in the shadows in case some paparazzi cross a line at any school outing. Ever since that release a month ago, the press hasn't stopped writing about us. It's so much that I know it has started to affect my firm, it's just Kelsi keeps her pretty mouth shut.

But right now in this bath tub, nothing but the music of Ludovico Einaudi matters. How much I love working with this Italian man... he knows how to make people feel the same way as I do. It's why our creations are always mind blowing.

I can hear the door opening and I open one eye, seeing my husband walking in. He's still in his white oxford shirt and black pants, but he has thrown off his tie and jacket. He told me he met Luc for a drink today, but I know he sneaked into his office. Looking like that, he definitely did. Fucking workaholic. He can't even stay away from work for a day and a month from his firm. But he expects me to do that even longer than him without any complaining at all? Well, he doesn't know I sneaked into my studio while he was gone and worked on some music.

"Hey there." I greet him with a smile on my lips.

He walks over to me in long steps, making his black Dolce & Gabana shoes thud against the marble floor. He bends down and kisses me passionately as if we were apart for weeks, when it only has been a few hours.

Four hours and twenty five minutes to be exact - not that I'm counting.

"You didn't drink." I say, licking my lips after we broke apart.

"I didn't drink out of respect for you." He sits down next to me.

"Really? When I wasn't even there to be respect for?" I rise an eyebrow at him.

"I always respect you." He starts rolling up his sleeves.

"You don't smell of cigars as well. You can just tell me you were at your firm." I can see the pupils in his eyes decreasing for a second and I know I hit the bullseye.

"I was just there for half an hour." He gives in. "I wanted to pick up Luc, but then Lucy caught me."

I nod, "Blaming Lucy for your weakness is not a smart move."

He licks his lips and shrugs, "Alright fine, I stayed there because I wanted to. I am a workaholic, so what do you expect of me? This sitting around is driving me nuts!"

I chuckle, "I see we're in the same shoes now. So, you better not keep me from my studio any longer."

He nods, "But no paperwork. Kelsi's doing fine over there."

"How do you know that?"

"Lucy talked to Andrea, who works closely with Kelsi now. Your firm is doing fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then tell me, why is Lucy talking to my assistant during work hours if we really were doing so fine? I'll tell you why, because they have to discuss their strategies concerning Carrie's fucking book! That's why!" I hiss at him.

He sighs and reaches into the water to find my hand.

"How bad is the damage she caused with those cased lies?" I ask him as he wraps his fingers around my left hand.

He lifts my hand out of the water and kisses the back of it before kissing each of my knuckles. Shit, it's bad.

"Troy?"

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it."

I feel a shiver going down my spine and I wince, making the water move from my weight. "Troy, how bad is the damage?"

"Severe." He whispers, not finding the courage to look in my eyes.

I withdraw my hand and slowly lift myself in the tub until I stand.

"What are you doing?" He asks me confused as I stand buck naked in front of him. He's on his feet faster than me. I want to climb out of the tub, but his massive body blocks my way.

"I can't sit in that tub and do nothing! I have to-"

"Relax. Kelsi is handling it well."

"Is she now? Then why are Lucy and Andrea chatting over the phone?!" I hiss at him. I knew going on maternity leave so soon was a bad idea! I shouldn't have Troy let me convince that twenty weeks were late enough. I should have fought for thirty or maybe even thirty four!

Suddenly, my husband's orbs turn black. "Sit down."

"No! I have to call Kelsi. I have to-"

"Get your ass back into that tub, Gabriella." He hisses at me, staring me down in a way he never has.

I gulp as I feel as little as a mouse. But I place my hands on my hips and stare back, refusing to make him see how much he scares me.

"High risk pregnancy."

Three words and I am laying in the tub again. I growl in response as I am surrounded by the warm water again. "How bad is it?"

"Don't worry about it. Let Kelsi handle this."

How can I not? This is my firm! My firm! "Troy,"

"There are a few artists that are getting bought out of the contracts by their agents."

Holy shit! No! How dare she do this to me! "How many?"

"Kelsi counted six, but she said it could be ten by the end of the week." He whispers the last part, probably not wanting me to hear the entire truth.

"Troy, I have to do something. This is bad. Really bad. It will start a domino effect. Soon all that is left is a name and-" I feel my vision getting blurry. A moment later Troy's arms are wrapped around my chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to your firm. Kelsi promised to keep it running as smoothly as ever and I will make sure she does." He whispers into my ear as I hold on to him tightly, wetting his white oxford shirt.

"This is a nightmare." I breathe out, hearing how shaky my voice is from the horror in my bones.

"I'll turn it into the best dream ever." He promises me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"How?"

He licks his lips as if he wants to say something but they remain shut.

"You were not really meeting with just Luc, were you?"

"No. I met with Kelsi, Andrea and your social media team. They joined my team in a conference room and we discussed strategies."

"What did you come up with?"

His blue eyes move from left to right, looking for something in mine. "The best option is to release a statement. To react to what's happening."

I shake my head, "No, Troy. We never mixed business with pleasure. I don't want my personal life get caught up in my work."

"But it already is, can't you see? Because of Carrie people are questioning your credibility!"

I clench my teeth, "No, Troy. We won't lower ourselves to her level. We ignore it like we agreed on a month ago. This will past. Who knows maybe tomorrow a celebrity dies or someone gets knocked up or cheats and we will be forgotten."

"We haven't been forgotten about in a month. In fact, the interest has kept growing! Gabriella, you're being very naive right now and I won't let you gamble with your firm. We won't wait it out any longer. This is it, we need to react."

"I am saying no!" I hiss at him, "If we start commenting on this, we have to comment on every single rumour about us as well. And then our firms will be no better than any tabloid! Our employees will start questioning us, they will start looking for other jobs and within the blink of an eye we're off the market - both of us!"

He sighs, "I don't want to fight."

"Then agree with me because I will never agree with you."

He chuckles, "God, I love you..." there's a soft smile on his lips.

"Good, so you do agree with me then."

* * *

I take a deep breath before I ring the bell of the black wooden door. It belongs to a white Victorian house in Knightsbridge, the most expensive part of London. It's late and so far I have not seen any paparazzo which is good. Troy would kill me if he knew I was here - and his three 32 week old babies.

The door opens and I stare at a face I haven't seen in eight years. I stare at the same orbs my husband has. The lines on his face have grown deeper but other than that he still looks good. He has barely aged. Franklin Bolton has not a single grey hair in his chestnut colored hair and not a single gram fat on his bones. He is in perfect shape, despite his age. Or maybe because of it.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his eyes not leaving my face.

"I need your help." I breathe out. He's about to close the door again but I put my foot in the doorway. "Your legacy is in danger." I don't like being here, but I'm out of options. I won't make a public statement with my firm but after weeks of thinking and arguing with my husband I couldn't come up with a better solution. But I still don't want to release a statement. There has to be another way. Which lead me to Franklin.

He looks up at me, "What legacy? You destroyed it ten years ago when you sneaked your way into my son's life. Into both of their lives! I have no reason to be talking to you, let alone help you."

"Do it for them. Not for me." I say and withdraw my foot.

"You've built yourself this life, get used to the consequences." He growls at me.

"They are your sons. Your family!"

"You took them away from me! You took everything away from me just like your mother did!" He barks at me.

I still have no idea what happened between them. "You're my last option."

"I don't care if you rotten in the grave you've dug for yourself. I don't care if you burn in the flames of the hell where you belong. Because you deserve this. All of what is happening right now!" His face is full of rage.

I gulp down my anger and pride. Whatever Victoria did to him still hurts him like hell. I know he sees her whenever he looks at me, sees the damage she caused him. "I am nothing like my mother but you will never realise that because you won't give me a chance."

"I can see right through you, Gabriella. I always did. You're here because of that book and the media storm chasing you. You want me to find dirt and destroy her for you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you made the way from Richmond all for nothing because I won't do it."

Clearly he knows where we live. And that certainly not from the media because even though we are famous, we've always done our best to hide our address. Maybe he is not as cold as I think he is. I sigh, "He won't show up. I asked him to but he's too prideful. He's just like you."

"I don't care."

I nod, "Well then I better go."

"Never show up here again!"

I turn around and wave with my hand, "Don't worry about that!" It was a mistake coming here. A big mistake. I lift my hand to call myself a black cabbie. I should have never even thought of turning to him for help.

* * *

"You can let me out here." I say to the driver as he stops across the closed gates of our property.

"Are you sure, love? It's still a long way to that front door and you look very pregnant, dear."

I nod before fishing the wallet out of my purse. "I can still walk."

"Your choice."

I give the driver a nice tip, "Have a great evening." I smile at him before opening the door.

"You too, love! You, too!" He grins at me as I shut the door.

I stop across the sensor at our closed gates. Placing my hand on the sensor I gasp as I suddenly see the camera switching on. Shit, he knows. The gates open without me doing the iris scan and typing in the code. He's going to be mad.

"Don't you dare move." His voice comes out of the speaker and I freeze. It's a warm summer evening, but I feel icy cold suddenly. I stare at our Spanish styled mansion that is glowing in the light of the moon. I see the huge black wooden doors opening, my husband walking out and the door closing again. He rushes through the pebbles and stops across his white Ferrari. He opens the car and gets in. I can hear the door shutting with a loud bang and wince although he's still a kilometre away. He starts the engine and drives off. After about thirty seconds he has reached me. He opens the passenger door from inside and I get in without a word. I close the door and watch him driving back to the house. His fingers are wrapped around the wheel, the knuckles are white. His jaw is tight as he clenches his teeth. His glance is focused and icy cold. He's furious with me.

"32 weeks!" He breathes out between his clenched teeth as he stops the car next to our silver Tesla. He turns around and looks at me, giving me chills. "32. WEEKS!" He yells out of the sudden.

I wince in the seat and gulp. "I'm okay."

"Okay?!" He tilts his head to the side and looks behind me for a moment. The emotions are written all over his face and they scare me more than I thought they would. It takes him a minute to get the control back over his emotions. "I don't need you to be okay. I need you to be fine, happy and cozy on our couch! I need you home instead of walking through the streets of London! Alone in the middle of the fucking night!" He looks back at me. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was trying to take care of our problem."

"Our problem?! Your only concern should be staying as calm as possible. Your only problem is to stay at home and not stress about anything! That is your problem! That is your job! Your only job!"

"But-"

"No! I take care of the media bomb. I take care of the paparazzi. I-"

"You can't do it all by yourself! I can't stay home and do nothing! You know I'm going insane there!"

"You really must be because I cannot think of any reason why you should walk around in London all by your fucking self!"

I open the door of the car, "That's it. I'm not having this conversation with you right now. You're mad and you won't listen to me." I carefully get out of the car and walk back to the house.

"Gabriella!" He calls after me.

I rise my finger at him as I reach the black front door. "No. You don't get to give me a lecture about stress when you're turning tables on me right now. You think I'm throwing myself into stress when it's you who is putting the stress on me right now!"

He stops across me and I watch his lips forming a thin line. I open the door and walk in, grateful for the moment of silence.

"Where were you?" He asks me as he shuts the door close.

"In Knightsbridge."

"At Ry's place? You could have called me and I could have driven you. Really, I-"

"I wasn't at his place. I was somewhere else." I say as I get out of my shoes.

He frowns, "Did you meet my Mom?"

"No. I was at your Dad's house." I close the wardrobe and slowly turn around. He looks shocked.

"You... you were at my Dad's?"

I nod, "I thought he could help us with Carrie. Find some dirt."

"Let me guess: he kicked you out."

I laugh, oh he thinks too high of him. "He didn't even let me in. "

"Did he insult you again?"

I sigh, "He expresses his opinion of me very clearly. But although I used my best tricks, I couldn't get him to help us."

Troy nods, "Would have been a miracle if you did."

"Well perhaps you should go to him and talk to him."

"No."

"But-"

"NO! That is my finale answer. Don't bother asking again."

I nod before walking up the left staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. To destress, so don't bother to follow me. You can use one of the guest rooms downstairs tonight." I hiss through my teeth as I slowly but steadily march up the stairs.

"Gabriella,"

"What?!" I hiss as I stop in the middle of the staircase and turn around. All he does is stare at me with his fucking blue orbs. I feel my knees growing weak at his image, so I straighten my back. "Are you willing to talk to him?"

"No."

"Then we have nothing to discuss." I say and continue walking up the stairs.

* * *

Nevertheless, I can feel his body weight on the mattress a few hours later.

"Gabriella,"

"I think you didn't understand me earlier because of the pregnant state my body is in, but I was serious, Troy." I hiss through my teeth as I lay on my side, not facing him.

I can hear him breathing behind me for a moment before he gets off of the bed again. I close my eyes and exhale. He needs to understand that Franklin is our last chance and as long as he doesn't understand that, he will have to sleep somewhere else.

"Ella," His whisper reaches my ears and I open my eyes. His face is right in front of mine. He is kneeing in front of me. "Please don't be mad at me."

He rarely calls me by this nickname, which means he knows either how mad I am or how sorry he should be. "Talk to your father. Call him. Leave him a message on his mailbox or text him - I don't care. Contact him."

He grits his teeth, "I can't."

I sigh before rolling over to my other side. "Goodnight."

"My angel," I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Troy."

He sighs as I hear him rising to his full height. I hear him walking around the bed and watch him stopping across me. "Fine." He hisses at me. For a moment I think he's going to storm out of the bedroom, but to my surprise his hand reaches for his phone. I watch him pressing a few buttons before holding it to his ear. "Dad, it's me." He says after a few seconds. "Apparently, my wife visited you tonight." He listens to his father for a moment, "Yes, I am well aware of that." I lift myself in the bed and look at him with wide eyes. I can't believe he's really talking to his Dad! After eight years without any contact, he just rings him? Just like that?! "Did you find something?" I rise my eyebrows at my husband's question. "I see. Well then I guess you are as far as me." Troy sits down on the bed. "Good. Tomorrow at noon then." He hangs up and looks at me. "Happy?"

I'm not sure. But I am definitely no longer mad. "What did he say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know."

"Really?"

He lays the phone back on his nightstand. "Yes."

"But you guys are meeting."

"Tomorrow at his office, yes."

"So that means he found something."

"He wants to talk about his last will."

"Why?"

He lays down next to me, "To probably exclude me and my descendants."

I gulp, "Maybe he just wants to catch up."

"Eight years have passed and we have not caught up once, Gabriella."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

_Little girls, listen closely_

 _'Cause no one told me_

 _But you deserve to know_

 _That in this world, you are not beholden_

 _You do not owe them_

 _Your body and your soul_

I start singing along, my head swinging with the music. I love this song! And Christina Aguilera is smashing it! I remember writing this song after I picked up Della from school and she was so insecure and desperate to fit in, to be like her other classmates. Sure, the other girls are smart, obviously highly gifted or talented, but Della is still standing out. She doesn't fit into any category, there's no title that can describe her properly. But she wanted to fit in so badly, that she'd do anything for it. Even if that meant to get bad grades, to shut her mouth or answer incorrectly during class.

I never wanted her to feel this way again. I wanted her to know that she doesn't have to stand in line.

That she is fucking perfect the way she is.

 _All the youth in the world will not save you from growing older_

 _And all the truth in the girl is too precious to be stolen from her_

 _It's just the way it is_

 _Maybe it's never gonna change_

 _But I got a mind to show my strength_

 _And I got a right to speak my mind_

 _And I'm gonna pay for this_

 _They're gonna burn me at the stake_

 _But I got a fire in my veins_

 _I wasn't made to fall in line_

 _No, I wasn't made to fall in line, no_

The door swings open to my studio and I look over my shoulder only to see my husband walking in. I stop the track as my eyes take in the glory he is. Dressed in a light grey suit with a black tie around his neck, my husband is freaking hot!

"Hey," I greet him with a smile on my lips as he closes the door. "You're ready to go to lunch with your Dad?"

He nods before sitting down on the couch behind me. "What are you working on?"

"A new track I just recorded with Christina. It's going to be a duet but I haven't found the proper partner yet. So until then my voice takes the place."

"Let me hear it." He says before I start the track from the beginning again.

 _All the youth in the world will not save you from growing older_

 _And all the truth in the girl is too precious to be stolen from her_

 _It's just the way it is_

 _Maybe it's never gonna change_

 _But I got a mind to show my strength_

 _And I got a right to speak my mind_

 _And I'm gonna pay for this_

 _They're gonna burn me at the stake_

 _But I got a fire in my veins_

 _I wasn't made to fall in line_

 _No, I wasn't made to fall in line, no_

"Wow. That's powerful." He looks stunned at me. "When's your part?"

"Now."

 _Show some skin, make him want you_

 _'Cause God forbid you_

 _Know your own way home_

 _And ask yourself why it matters_

 _Who it flatters_

 _You're more than flesh and bones_

"Fuck," he breathes out before staring at me. "You sound remarkable!"

I shrug, "I thought maybe LeAnn could do that or... or maybe Demi Lovato." I think out loud. "I need a strong female voice. Someone that fits Christina's voice. Céline Dion wouldn't work with her and the same goes for Britney Spears. I want the song to remain it's power within the lyrics, without the voices to take it away, you know?"

 _All the youth in the world will not save you from growing older_

 _And all the truth in the girl is too precious to be stolen from her_

 _It's just the way it is_

 _And maybe it's never gonna change_

 _But I got a mind to show my strength_

 _And I got a right to speak my mind_

 _And I'm gonna pay for this_

 _They're gonna burn me at the stake_

 _But I got a fire in my veins_

 _I wasn't made to fall in line_

 _No, no, I wasn't made to fall in line_

 _No, we aren't made to fall in line, oh_

 _Two, three_

 _Right, two, three_

 _Shut your mouth_

 _Stick your ass out for me (oh)_

Troy looks at me, "Who sang this? I like that male voice. I like the army vibe it has."

I shrug, "I did. Played a bit in the computer and that's the result. I may have someone sing this again."

"No, keep it. I like it that way. At least, you're going to be in the track any way." He smirks at me.

 _March, two, three_

 _One, two, three_

 _Who told you you're allowed to think? (yeah)_

 _One, two, three_

 _Right, two, three_

 _Shut your mouth (oh)_

 _Stick your ass out for me_

 _March, two, three_

 _One, two, three_

 _Who told you you're allowed to think?_

 _It's just the way it is_

 _Maybe it's never gonna change_

 _But I got a mind to show my strength_

 _And I got a right to speak my mind_

 _And I'm gonna pay for this_

 _They're gonna burn me at the stake_

 _But I got a fire in my veins_

 _I wasn't made to fall in line_

 _I wasn't made to leave my fate_

 _I'm never gonna fall in line, oh_

 _One, two, three_

 _Right, two, three_

 _Shut your mouth_

 _Stick your ass out for me_

 _March, two, three_

 _One, two, three_

 _Who told you you're allowed to think?_

 _Yeah, two, three_

 _Right, two, three_

 _Shut your mouth_

 _Stick your ass out for me_

 _March, two, three_

 _One, two, three_

 _Who told you you're allowed to think?_

"How did you come up with that song?"

"I wrote it for Della. I picked her up one day from Falkner and she told me how hard it was for her to fit in, to find friends..." I shrug as Troy grabs my hands.

"I can definitely hear your motherly protectiveness in it. I can hear the advice and at the same time the anger you have for women who are not strong enough to stand up for themselves. I can feel how much you want to encourage females to use their voice, to stand up for their rights." He kisses my knuckles, "It's a great song and it's going to be a huge hit, my angel."

"It definitely fits into this times we are going through right now... I mean, it's... it's a great song that's incredibly personal but when Christina asked me if I had a song to encourage little girls, this was the first song I thought of."

"No, it's definitely right to publish it. And definitely with Christina. She's strong enough to give that song enough volume, body and soul."

"I think so, too. I think it's not a bad thing to have such a personal song playing on the radio, reminding me of my own advice every day."

"No, it's not." He agrees with before kissing me softly.

I inhale deeply as he lets go of my lips, cherishing his smell and the feelings he gives me. I sigh before sliding off his wedding ring that's fitting my swollen fingers perfectly right now. I take his left hand and slide it on the ring finger before kissing it. "Hear him out, Troy. Don't give up after five minutes..." I trail off as I notice his orbs turn into a navy blue. "Give him a chance. That's all I'm asking."

* * *

I growl as my babies are kicking against my rips for another time. They've been dancing in there for the last twenty minutes. I take another sip of my pregnancy tea before changing my position slightly to ease my back pain. I try to look over my belly to have a glimpse of my swollen feet. I know they're there but I haven't seen them in months!

Suddenly, the front door opens and I hear people walking in. Many people I recon as I hear lots of voices. I frown as I slowly lift myself from the couch. "Troy is that you?" Why has he brought an entourage with him?

As I sit, I watch him appearing in the living area. Next to him is Franklin. My eyes widen, is this really happening? "Franklin," I breathe out. In the last twenty four hours we have seen each other more than in the last eight years.

"Gabriella," he breathes my name out like it's a curse.

"Dad!" Troy's voice has a warning tone in it.

I watch Franklin walking over to me. There are six people following him. One of them is carrying a heavy camera, another man is carrying heavy lights.

"I want the Thames in the background." Franklin explains and they nod before placing the camera and lights on the floor at the window wall. "And we need a couch." He looks at his son.

"We can use the two arm chairs with cushions."

"No, it needs to be a couch. Your wife needs a couch." What is going on?!

Troy looks at a group of men across them, "There's a beige one in the library. Sixth door on the left." He points to the left, down the hallway.

"What's going on?" I ask as I lift myself from the couch. I might not see my swollen feet but I can definitely feel them.

"We're doing an interview." Troy starts explaining to me.

"What?"

"With BBC. It will air at eight thirty. Best airtime." Franklin explains before rushing past us, "Come on, we don't have much time!" He pressures the TV crew. I watch men walking in, carrying our beige coloured couch from the library. "Oh, the couch is perfect! I need cushions on it and the marble table from the foyer with the pink peonies." He looks at Troy, "Pink cushions. Do you have these?"

He shakes his head, "Take the grey cushions from the couch." He nods towards the couch I was just laying on.

I frown as I watch Franklin taking over the whole preparation. "Troy, we agreed on sitting this out. We agreed on ignoring it, not reacting!" I hiss at my husband.

"I am done sitting it out and waiting for it to pass. I need to react, I need to do something."

"So, you're fighting fire with fire, now?!" I counter back, "Pulling our firms into the spotlight again, responding to all those fucking rumours - ruining our credibility."

"No, Gabriella, I am trying to save what is left of them! I am done following your naivety. We're doing it my way now. We tried it your way and that didn't work. Now, it's my turn."

"Troy, I can't!" I look horrible with my huge bump and messy hair. I'm wearing no make up. I don't look presentable at all, let alone be on the TV of a few thousand people tonight.

"Don't worry hair and make up will be here soon." He says to me as I watch Franklin directing everyone.

"A blanket. A grey cashmere blanket would be great."

My eyes widen at his voice. Since when does he have so much knowledge about this? "Franklin, it's summer." I point out.

"Well, you're not doing the interview outside. The light is bad."

I open my mouth to say something but he just rushes by me. My gaze follows him disappearing in my hallway like he owns my house. Which he fucking doesn't. He doesn't own any shit in my four walls! I turn around and take a step but Troy's grip on my arm stops me.

"Let him do this." His voice is soft as I watch Franklin disappear in one of our bedrooms.

I look back at my husband, "So, we'll talk about the book then?"

"The book, the videos, the effects, this pregnancy, our brilliant daughters - the whole thing." His blue eyes watch his father as he comes out with two white soft cashmere blankets. Ana stitched on our initials.

"You missed our sex life." I joke.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that, too."

"Troy!" I breathe out shocked as Franklin lays the blankets on the couch.

"I want these in the shoot. The initials are very important."

I roll my eyes at his words. "Why is he doing this?"

"Photos?" Franklin asks us.

"No!" I step in before Troy could. "I won't sell my children."

Franklin walks over to me. "You already sold them the minute you gave birth."

Fucking scum! I am about to raise my hand and slap him but Troy stops me again.

"Dad, I warned you. Come on..." Troy narrows his eyes at him.

He shrugs, "Fine, no photos then." He looks down at the huge bump, "But that will be in the shot no matter what."

My hands form fists, "Franklin,"

Troy places his hands on mine, "Dad, just go find something to do. We don't have much time."

He gives me an icy look before turning his attention back to the set up.

"Breathe, Gabriella." I feel his hot breath against my neck as he massages my shoulders.

"You should be the one losing the temper, not me."

"Not today." He looks back at me, "We'll talk about the book and the effects."

"Good because I won't exploit our children for this."

"She ruined them, too."

"Was this your Dad's idea?"

He nods, "We talked about it when we met for lunch."

"Where are the girls? You should have picked them up."

"Miley took them. We need a clear house for it."

I open my mouth to answer.

"Oh you must be Gabriella." I hear a female voice saying and tilt my head to the side, "Oh, Lord you really are pregnant." The woman stops across me. There's a suitcase behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Hair and make up... and stylist tonight." Her eyes dance down my body, "You definitely need a stylist."

"I just need a minute to get myself together." I breathe out shocked.

"Oh honey we need more than a minute to fix you."

Suddenly, the babies start kicking again, probably sharing my anger. The woman looks at the deformation of my belly.

"Wow that baby is really active."

"Babies." I correct her.

"I'm sorry?" She really should be.

"Babies." I repeat, "Three babies are in there so you better watch your mouth or else I will explode and rip you apart."

She gulps before looking at my husband, "We need thirty minutes."

"You have fifteen!" Franklin yells at us.

"Where can I doll her up?"

"Guest room. Second door on the left." Troy answers, pointing down the hallway. She turns around and drags her suitcase behind her.

"She's a real joy."

He kisses my cheek, "I know. Bite your tongue when she says something you don't like. We have to do this tonight as Carrie has another live interview tomorrow morning. God knows what she's going to lie about this time, so we have to get as much ammunition as possible out of her hands. Which is why we will get all dolled up and answer every question we're going to get asked tonight."

"How long will this interview be?"

"Forty five minutes."

"There will be a lot of questions."

He nods, "Yes."

"Gabriella, I am ready for you!" I hear the shrill female voice calling after me.

"What about you and Franklin? Have you made up?"

"One step at a time."

"Gabriella!"

He chuckles as I growl. He kisses me softly, "Go."

* * *

I look at my reflection. I squeezed my pregnant body into a rather short magenta colored dress. It's laced and cold shoulder. My hair is pinned up in my neck. A few curls are framing my face. My ears are glittering from the diamond earrings. My make up is light with rosy cheeks and a cat eye. I still look like a balloon. I let out a sigh.

"That's the best I could do, Gabriella." Denise, the hair and make up artist says to me.

I nod, "I know. I am just gigantic." I smile, "But I like my hair and make up."

She smiles at me. We've grown close in the last thirty minutes as we tried on a dozen outfits. A quick knock appears on the door and I turn around as it opens. Troy walks in dressed in a white oxford shirt and beige trousers. "Are you done?"

"Yes." I say before walking over to him. "The best we could do."

He smiles at me, "You look beautiful."

"I look like a magenta colored balloon." I roll my eyes before walking past him. I slowly totter down the hallway, feeling the warm marble beneath my naked feet. I didn't bother trying to squeeze them into shoes.

"Wait, you're not done yet." he says as he reaches me.

I turn around and look at him. "What am I missing?"

He reaches into the right pocket of his trousers and gets out a necklace.

"A necklace?" I ask him back.

He holds it closer to me, opening his palm only to reveal my wedding bands hanging on the platinum necklace. "Your wedding rings."

I grin at him, "You're amazing." I breathe out as he puts he necklace around my neck.

He closes the necklace. He places a kiss on the right side of my neck, feeling my pulse with his tongue for a moment. "At least they're with you even though you aren't wearing them."

"We should have come up with that weeks ago." I chuckle as I turn around again. My eyes scan the living area, seeing the set up. I can see the beige couch and all the bright lights, the camera and all the crew behind it. Our living room has been transformed into a studio.

I never want my home to look like this ever again.

"Where's Franklin?"

"He went home."

"What?"

"He didn't want to stay any longer. He looked at the questions Mr. Rogers will asks us before leaving."

"Did you guys make up?"

"No, it was more of a temporary peace time."

"Did he exclude you from his last will?"

"He wanted to modify it."

"Modify it?"

He nods as we reach the living area, "I tell you about it after the interview."

Our living area has been transformed into a filming studio. It looks so weird with all the lights and cameras and people rushing around. There's a man in a suit giving directions before seeing us, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, it's such a pleasure to be interviewing you." The man says as we walk over to him. He has short brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Daniel Rogers. Nice to meet you both." He says, shaking hands with us. He looks nice and professional in his navy coloured suit - but my husband still overshines him with ease.

"It's great that we can do this on such short notice." I say with a smile on my lips. I sound like I knew this would happen when I really had no clue.

"Shall we start?" He asks us.

I nod, before we walk over to the beige couch. I place a pillow behind my back straight away. The bright lights almost blend my vision. The microphone is being held over our heads but out of the shot. On the round marble table stands a vase with pink peonies. To my right is another table with two glasses of water. Troy sits down next to me, looking all cool.

"Two more minutes." The camera man says to us.

"Are you comfortable, Mrs. Bolton?" Daniel asks us.

I feel stitches in my back and my legs are heavy, I suffer from heartburn and I am starting to sweat under these lights. "Yes."

"There will be three breaks of five minutes." Daniel informs us.

Troy looks at me and I stare at his bright blue eyes for a moment. He's asking me the same question and I smile. "Let's do this." I whisper to him as the camera man starts counting down the seconds.

"Good evening everyone. I am Daniel Rogers and this is one hour with Daniel. Tonight we have very special guests." The camera moves from him to us. "The Boltons have decided to do one of their rare interviews with us."

"Thanks for having us." I say with a smile on my lips. I look at him and not directly into the camera. I decide to ignore it for the next hour.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy." Daniel says with a smile on his lips. The camera lenses focus my huge bump. I start to feel uncomfortable. Troy must sense it because he reaches out for my left hand and squeezes it softly.

"Thank you." I say again and put on another smile.

"How long have you guys been married? Six years?"

"Eight." Troy answers with a smile on his lips. I look at him and mirror his smile. Eight years... yet, sometimes it feels like we just met.

"Wow and you have two wonderful daughters with another one on the way." Daniel says to us.

I look away from Troy, "Actually, we're getting another three."

"Three?" His eyes widen at the word.

"Yes, three." Troy's deep voice is filled with joy.

"Wow that's wonderful!" He looks down at the iPad in his hands, "Well, I have quite a few questions off of Facebook for you. We just posted we'll be doing this interview a couple of minutes ago but already had thousands of questions."

My eyes widen at his words, "Really?"

He looks up and nods, "I don't think you realise how desired you both are. You rarely do interviews and when you do it's mostly apart. I think there's only been one together in the last few years." Well, we are really private people. "Which is why I was even more excited to do this interview with you. And given the green light on any question, whether private or professional, made our Facebook community go wild." He chuckles. "How about we dive in?"

Troy nods, "Go ahead."

"Okay the first one is for Gabriella. Christy asks how you stay in shape."

I chuckle at the question, "Well given the current situation, I don't stay in shape at all. I eat pretty much everything I want at any time given at the day. But I do try to stay away from refined sugar and dairy as much as possible but before everyone starts complaining about my diet I have to say that I cleared that with my doctors. We have created a special diet plan for me which I try to stick to most of the time."

"And after you've given birth? Or even before that? What did you do? What did you eat?"

I shift my weight on the couch. I don't understand why the people are so obsessed with me. "Well, as I said I don't eat refined sugar and dairy. We also don't eat a lot of meat but lots of fish and vegetables. We like to think of fruit as a dessert. Workout-wise I used to do a lot of Pilates and yoga daily. About two hours - one in the morning and one in the evening. I worked out with a friend once a week that Troy works out with as well. We did boxing and all sorts of self defense training. I tried to go running a few times a week but I don't do it daily as my husband does. On the weekends we're usually out with our girls. Preferably out of town. We take long walks, go hiking or horseback riding and all of that stuff."

He nods, "Sounds like you have quite an active lifestyle."

"I used to. Now, I'm breeding as my daughters like to call this. It's a full-time job."

Daniel chuckles, causing me to smile as well. This interview is going well. "So, there's been a lot of rumors swirling around about how you two met." He looks down at his cards, "That's why Tristan asks how you two actually met."

"We met in a waiting room of a hospital. She offered me a cup of coffee. The circumstances weren't the best, but no one got seriously hurt. We were all fine." Troy answers in a cool voice. He's distant, in business mode although we should be the opposite.

I look at Troy. "Our siblings were in the same car accident."

"Would you say that fate brought you together?"

"Definitely." We say out of one mouth.

"What were your first thoughts of each other?"

"You first." I say with a smirk on my lips.

He looks back at me, "My thoughts were all over the place. She just wowed me with her looks, her presence, her kindness... But my exact thoughts should be known by her and her only."

I flush at his words, I know exactly what he thought in that moment because I thought the same.

"What about you, Gabriella?"

"I remember feeling that invisible string pulling me towards him. And I definitely felt the electricity running through me when I handed him my cup of coffee. It was a magical moment."

"Oh, that it definitely was." Troy agrees with me.

"I knew I was going to spent the rest of my life with him from the very first second he looked at me. Once glance and I was charmed." I say and shrug before looking at Daniel. "I still am." I say as I look back at my husband. I watch Troy's orbs glittering back at me, but his lips remain shut.

"How does a typical day look like in the Bolton household?" Daniel asks us.

Troy breaks the eye contact first, "I go out for a run every morning before heading to work. Gabriella usually drives the girls to school before heading to work herself. Her workday starts a little later than mine. But we always have breakfast and dinner together as a family. Given the musicians in our family, there's always some sort of music playing in the background." He lies. That's not how a day in our household looks like, but it used to be that way. Sometimes, I miss it. I miss it badly when I'm laying on the couch and doing nothing.

"Who cooks?"

"He." I say and look at Daniel, "But I'm better at baking."

Daniel leans back in the chair, "That's unusual."

"Well, we are an unusual couple." I say back to him as I feel Troy squeezing my hand. The world has no idea how unusual of a couple we really are.

Daniel looks back at the iPad, "What's the most you love about your jobs?"

I look at Troy, "Easy: writing songs."

Troy glances back at me for a moment before looking at Daniel, "Power." Typical men answer.

I try very hard to not roll my eyes at his statement.

"What do you hate most about your job?"

"The paparazzi." We say out of one mouth.

Daniel grins before looking back at the iPad, "Hannah asks why you're not wearing your wedding rings, Gabriella?"

I try very hard to not roll my eyes at the question. "I'm not wearing them because my fingers are too swollen." I explain with a smile on my lips. I pull up the necklace and reveal the wedding rings that I've hidden behind the cleavage of the magenta dress I'm wearing. "And they are right here." the camera zooms into the wedding bands, getting a nice shot of my rings.

Without looking at them for too long, Daniel's eyes move right back down to the iPad. "Tiffany would like to know how you found out about the pregnancies?" He looks up at us, "I'm guessing she means the one with your older daughter and this one."

I shift my weight on the couch, feeling uncomfortable. But Troy gave them green light on every question so I have to answer. "We found out about the triplets at a doctor's appointment. The pregnancy with Della was..." I smile as I remember the time. "I remember my brother walking into the bathroom and staring at me with wide eyes because I sat in the middle of a hundred pregnancy tests. They covered the floor, the sink and the window sill. They were everywhere - and every single one was positive. They were all 100% accurate." I chuckle before looking back at Daniel. "Ryan was never so shocked - as was I." Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Now, the world thinks Della wasn't planned, that she maybe was a mistake. She definitely wasn't a mistake! She is anything but that!

Daniel nods before scrolling down on his iPad. "How does it feel like to be one of the richest couples in the world? I mean ever since you married you combined billions!"

I remember how shocked I was when I read through the nuptial eight years ago. We really did combine billions with this marriage. I look at Troy, "I don't feel any different than before we got married. Do you?"

He looks back at me, "No." His eyes move back to Daniel. "We try to do as much charity work as possible. To give others that need it more than we do."

"With the Bolton Foundation?"

"Not only. We support orphanages and local shelters. We support organizations concerning women's equality, people who have been in abusive relationships, companies to make sure fair trade products are a priority... The list is endless as our need to help. We donate money to make sure there are water resources in Africa, well aware they still don't have enough. We make sure medication gets transported to the furthest destinations, where it is needed the most. With the Bolton Foundation we were not only able to build an umbrella above all the different organizations we want to support, but offer a whole legal team as well. Whether it's about human rights or something as normal as family law - we can help. We want to help."

I nod in agreement with Troy's words, "We are well aware of the spotlight that's been on us pretty much since we met. We are aware of the media storm that's been collecting in front of our headquarters and we want to use that spotlight wisely. Instead of highlighting our faces more, we want to show the faces of other's instead. And the Bolton Foundation gave us the instrument to do this. We don't just hold a charity galas or concerts. We actually care for the people. We care about the forty two year old single mom of three who is on the run from her abusive boyfriend. We care about the babies at the other end of the world that don't get enough nutritions because their parents can't even afford a roof above their heads, let alone have a job..." I trail off and brush through my hair, "We do a lot more in the background with the Bolton Foundation. 99% of the time there's no photographer, no journalist, no one there but us and the people. And most of the time people are shocked to see either Troy or me standing across them. They act like we're celebrities, when we're really not. We are normal human beings, that actually care for the ones that surround us."

Daniel looks at us, completely speechless for a few seconds. His dark brown eyes are trained on my husband and me before he suddenly winces and looks back at the iPad in his hands. "What happened exactly eight years ago with your firms in New York? There was this huge scandal about your former business partner at Manhattan Records and I believe we all followed the news of your lawsuit."

I lean back slightly, as I feel a few stitches in my back. Going from humanitarian stuff right back to the fucking media bomb. "Well, as you said it happened a very long time ago. When Troy and I met, I had no idea he was after my company."

"So, he played you?"

I tighten my jaw, "No."

"No?" He looks at Troy.

"I didn't tell her at first but I didn't use it against her. When we are together we don't talk about our businesses. We never do. We separate family from business."

"You don't talk about your businesses?"

I shake my head, "No. We don't mix business with pleasure. That's something we really keep separate." We learned that lesson the hard way.

"You don't ask him for advice?" Daniel asks me, surprise in his face.

I unlace my hand from my husband's. Of course he is asking me whether I ask my husband for advice instead of thinking it could be the other way around. It's always the woman who is in need of advice and help, never the man. I shake my head at his question and grit my teeth.

Just as Daniel opens his mouth to say something, I decide to give him a little sermon. "I've built my company all on my own, Mr. Rogers. I catapulted Manhattan Record's to be the best record label of New York City within the first six months I worked there. When I left, which was not on my behalf, I had to start from scratch. I didn't have a building, I didn't have a label name, I barely had anything. A part of the agreement we made when I sold my part of Manhattan Record's was that I get to keep a few of my former employees. So, I took those with me to London. There I rented a space that we then had to rebuilt completely to get it to the point where it is right now. I was lucky, because I knew the business already pretty well - and I was also known pretty well. So, it didn't take long for me to write black numbers. But it was a risk for me to sell my holdings of Manhattan Record's. It was also a risk to start over in England, when I could have stayed in New York. Fast forward eight years and Unfaithful Records has become the number one label in whole Europe. I have branches in France, Germany, Sweden and Spain. I have a team of hundreds of people behind me. A team that I've built with my knowledge - with no advice whatsoever. I took over Warner Brother's records just a couple of months ago - with no advice whatsoever. I am now face to face with America's biggest record label. I've made it that far with no advice at all. I discuss certain aspects of my company with my stand-in, as she's the closest who is allowed to even think of giving me an advice. But I am where I am because I made it with no one's help. I hustled. I humbled." Suddenly, I feel Troy grabbing my hand again. "I don't need my husband's advice on how to conduct my firm and he certainly doesn't need mine either. We don't contract, which is very good. Because I don't think our relationship would survive that." I look over at my husband, whose right corner of his mouth has risen into a smirk. "Because I'd crush him without blinking." I say and lick my lips. I feel his thumb running over the back of my left hand as I look back at Daniel. "I don't think it's highlighted enough that women have to work three times as hard to get to a point where a man is. Just because I am where I am now, doesn't mean I had help from him. No, I did not. And I wouldn't even have considered taking his help in the first place because I knew I was going to make it on my own. And I did."

Daniel's face is priceless. His dark brown eyes are wide. "Mrs. Bolton, I apologise for the question. I didn't mean to sound-"

"Sexist? Well, you did. But that's acceptable, because that's how our society is, right? Let me remind you that it's definitely not. Especially not in times like these where they are movements like me-too. Just because a woman makes it to the top it must mean she must have some help or she had to sleep her way to the top. There are a lot of disgusting facts slowly coming to the surface because us women refuse to keep our mouths shut any longer. And that's good, but you still think a woman could have never done it just by herself. Well, this one could. And she did." I raise an eyebrow at him. "I have married a strong, smart and wealthy partner, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. It's the opposite - I am just as strong, smart and wealthy. We're equals in every aspect there is." Daniel looks back at his iPad, his Adam's apple clearly moving. He's feeling uncomfortable. Well, he should! "I didn't sleep to the top. I sleep next to the top every single day, being at the top myself."

I feel my husband squeezing my hand and I tilt my head to look at him. The pride I see makes me want to smirk so much that I can't stop my lip from moving. But instead of smirking, I lick them, trying to be as professional as possible when there are hundreds of thousands of people watching us at this very moment.

Daniel looks back at the iPad and scrolls through the question, "Okay... Joanna asks if you would ever do a house tour?"

"No, definitely not." Troy answers for both of us.

"But I could film a tour of the Unfaithful Records headquarters for the YouTube channel, if..." I think out loud, "if people want to actually see that." I frown, unsure if anyone would ever be interested in it. I mean so far, we only uploaded behind the scenes videos on our official YouTube channel before.

Daniel looks back at the iPad, "Oh people are definitely interested in it." He says with a grin as he scrolls down the Facebook page.

"Okay, then we'll film one." I say with a shrug.

"Kristen asks if you already have names for the babies?" Baby names - they really ask everything.

"No, we don't." I answer truthfully.

"Abigail asks how many languages you speak?"

"Fluently or tourist language?" I ask with a smile on my lips.

"Both."

Troy looks at me. "You first."

I look back at Daniel. "Fluently, I speak Russia, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Turkish, Portuguese and Swedish."

"Wow, that's a lot!" Daniel's eyes are wide.

"You haven't heard Troy yet. Languages come naturally to my husband and me."

"What about tourist level? What are those?"

"Japanese and Chinese. Which, trust me, are very different."

"What about you Troy?"

"The languages my wife listed plus Khmer or Cambodian, Mandarin, Arabic and Hindi. I can say a few phrases in Bengali, Punjabi and Javanese. But those only help me in a restaurant, certainly not at a business meeting."

"Amazing. Truly amazing! How do you do that?"

"We like to speak the language of the other party at a business meeting, even if that's just hello, goodbye and how are you. Just a short conversation lifts the mood and earns the respect. It's important to make sure they feel respected."

"Plus for me it helps to understand what the people from other countries sing about when I produce their songs. I want to feel what they sing about, understanding the full meaning of the used words."

"Oliver asks how you find all the newcomers, Mrs. Bolton?"

"I have a social media team that scrolls through the internet every day. They look through Youtube videos, Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Spotify... they scan the whole thing. And when they find someone who is good enough, they inform me. As for the offline search, it's pretty old schooled. Every once in a while we stroll through the streets and hear a great singer. One of my employees heard a girl singing in the changing rooms at Topshop the other day - I met her a week later and we signed a contract. That's how fast it can go. Or we go to open-mic nights at pubs. Sometimes we even hit the clubs to get our hands on a certain DJ. And that's not just in England, I do that in every single one of my branches. It's important to never settle, to always look for someone. If you're really talented enough, my team will find you."

He nods, "Sounds like a lot of work."

I smile, "It's also a lot of fun. I mean, not a lot of people get paid to hit the clubs the whole night, do they?"

Daniel grins back at me, "Okay, next question is from Carol: How are you guys keeping your romance alive after all these years of being together?"

"This one's for you." I whisper to him, knowing he's the one that makes sure we always have fresh peonies in the house and at my office. It's him who let me drive his white Ferrari, the car he cares about almost as much as about our family. He surprised me on French Cay with snorkelling and hiking on our wedding anniversary. He is helping getting me dressed every morning and undressed every evening - he does it with the most romantic look on his face. I feel fat and he loves me more than ever.

Suddenly, I feel the tears burning in my eyes. Shit, no. Don't cry. Do not cry on a live interview. Do not cry!

"Why's that? Is he the romantic one?"

I nod, unable to hide the smile on my face. "Definitely..." I gulp down my emotions. I won't cry. I won't. "He's all about celebrating our love when I just want to continue with the day." Shit. That must have sounded cold-hearted. Think. Think before you talk, Gabriella! This is a live interview for Christ out loud!

"So, you guys don't celebrate anniversaries and birthdays?"

"We do." Troy steps in as I open my mouth to answer. I feel him squeezing my hand, "And to answer your question: It takes effort. Being in a relationship is a lot of work and compromise but it's also a lot of fun."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "A lot of work?" Did he really just say that?!

He looks at me, not answering my question.

"We'll look further into that after the break." Daniel says into the camera while I still stare at my husband.

"And we're out!" The camera man announces. "We have a five minute break."

"A lot of work and compromise?!" I ask him again.

"Well, I-"

"Oh no, you see this" I point at my belly, "is a lot of work and compromise. I share my body with three other humans. I don't have any control over my emotions or when I sleep or what I want to eat. I haven't seen my feet in months! Months, Troy! Not hours, days or weeks, but months! Months! But this" I wave between us, "is definitely not a lot of work. Or have I misunderstood something here?"

"Gabi-"

I shake my head at him, "Let's finish this interview." I unlace my hand from his and lace my fingers before resting them on my bump.

"Are you really making a scene right now?" His whisper reaches my ear.

I look at Daniel and the crew, they all look embarrassed to be seeing this. "I need you to give us a moment. Cover your ears please." They do as I say. They all seem to still be a little shocked by my words earlier. Well, women's equality is very important to me.

"I am not making a fucking scene right now! It's you that's putting our relationship into the spotlight only to call it a lot of work and compromise! You know how insecure Ana was when the paparazzi started questioning her about her parents divorcing! She believes the rumours and lies! And now she has her father telling the whole world that our relationship is just another thing to work on! Our relationship is not based on work and compromise. Besides I've never seen you compromising!"

"I am compromising a lot!"

"Like what?"

"Like going on paternity leave only five weeks after you!"

My mouth falls open, "You chose to do this! Are you really holding this against me?!" I hiss at him, "I told you to go on paternity leave after they are born. We still have a few weeks left. I don't need you here."

"Yes you do and you know it. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise you will continue doing what you promised you won't do."

"And that is what?"

"Leave this house without telling me where you're going."

I open my mouth in shock, "I did that once but that doesn't mean-"

"I'm sorry guys but we're going live in 30 seconds again."

"This conversation is not over." I hiss at him as I straighten my back a little.

"Damn right it's not."

"Three, two, one!" The camera points back at Daniel who smiles into the lens.

"And we're back! We answered a few questions before the break but the reason for this interview is really something else." He picks up a book from the floor and holds it up into the camera. The bright pink cover stares at me. It shows a drawing of a kissing couple. The male part looks a lot like Troy, the female like Carrie. The title is written in golden curly letters: Unbreakable

"Have you read it?" He asks us both.

"No." We lie out of one mouth.

"Well then maybe I should give you a summary. It's about a nanny of two highly gifted girls that falls for her boss, who returns her feelings. His wife however finds out about their affair and attacks her with a gun. We get left by a cliffhanger that doesn't tell me if the nanny survives or not. It will be revealed in the second installment of this series."

My mouth drops open. Second book?! She wrote a fucking series?!

"Oh you really had no idea." Daniel breathes out as he sees my reaction.

I shake my head, "No."

"Carrie Little-John author of this book was your former nanny."

"Yes." Troy confirms.

"How long?"

"About a year and a half." I answer.

"And she watched you two daughters?"

"Obviously."

"Are they really highly gifted or talented?"

I nod, "Yes."

"What, highly gifted or talented?"

"Both." Troy answers for me.

"Carrie said that this book was based on you with lots of personal information, but as both of you haven't read it I think I should read a view passages from the book and then we compare."

"Good." I agree and squeeze my husband's hand.

Daniel opens the book, "I fix my hair in the mirror in their marbled bathroom. I can believe she has all this luxury to herself and doesn't make any use of it. I'm dressed in a dark green blouse and black jeans. The door opens and the king of my heart walks into the bathroom. He wraps his arm around my torso and places his head on my left shoulder.

'I love you.' He whispers.

'I know that.' I answer and turn around, 'You don't have to tell me so often.' I lace my fingers behind his neck.

'But I love you-'"

"A million times more than yesterday." I breathe out in complete shock. My eyes widen as I remember the scene. I remember when we had this conversation! How the fuck does she know what we said?! There was no sound to her videos! Did she read our lips? Now, I want to rip her in half even more! I didn't read this! That was on none of the pages Troy handed me over! What the fuck did I read then? A beta version? The sequel?! This is a freaking disaster!

"Yes." Daniel looks up and I can see the camera zooming into my shocked face. "Did you read the book anyway?"

I shake my head as I squeeze his hand so strongly that my knuckles turn white. I hate this bitch! "No, but I remember having this conversation with my husband just before Christmas."

Daniel frowns for a moment, "Are you saying this really happened only with you instead of her?"

"Yes."

"And the words?"

I watch Troy licking his lips, he feels as uncomfortable as me talking about this. "Are the exact words we shared."

Daniel leans back in his chair, "Wow that's unexpected. How do you think she knows that?"

"She knows that because she had filmed us without our consent in our very own home! She had filmed us for over a year, seeing and hearing everything we did!" It bursts out of me.

"I'm sorry? Are you saying-"

"We found the cameras a couple of days ago." Troy starts explaining before reaching into his pocket. He gets out one of the cameras that is the size of a coin. "We found ninety six cameras in our house."

"Ninety six?" Daniel is shocked.

I grit my teeth at the number. I still think there have to be another four somewhere. I don't think she just left it at ninety six. She has to have used one hundred. "Yes."

"And she filmed you 24/7?"

I nod, "You can't even imagine how angry we were when we found out."

"So, all of this" he holds up the book, "has really happened only between the two of you?"

I shrug, "I don't know what's in there but given this one example I suppose a lot happened."

"How about we check another scene then?"

I wave with my free hand, "Go ahead." I have nothing to loose anyway.

* * *

I watch my husband closing the black wooden double doors before turning around. Finally, we are alone. I hear his phone vibrating and he gets it out of the pocket of his jeans. After a quick glance he shoves it back, "The girls will be here in twenty minutes."

I watch him walking back to me as I remained in the living area. The filming crew has put everything back to where it was, leaving no mess. I wrap my arms around his neck as he reaches me, needing this comfort after an hour of barely touching. "That went well."

He shrugs, "I hope it'll give us some air to breathe."

I lift myself on my toes and press my forehead against him, "I hope so, too." I feel his hot breath clashing against my face just as the triplets start dancing again. Bulges appear on my stomach, as the many feet and hands are not having enough room in there.

A proud smile appears on his lips as his large hands move over to my even larger bump. "I think they're happy it's over as well."

"Like parents like children." I agree with him. I let my fingers run through his chestnut coloured hair, feeling silk beneath my fingers. "How about you give me the real reason why we did this now?"

He gulps before staring deeply into my eyes, "It was Franklin's idea. He said we should start fighting fire with fire instead of waiting like mouses in their holes until the storm has passed. The storm would never really pass, until we put an end to it."

"You think we've put an end to it now?"

He shrugs, "We certainly redirected the focus off of us."

"Did we?"

He cocks his head to the side, "You didn't even realise that you've turned a deeply intimate interview into one about women's right, did you?"

I frown at his words, "I did not."

He nods, "Yes you did, my angel. You made it seem like it's sexist to ask questions about me helping you in business requirements. You stood your ground, telling the world we're equals instead of you being below me. You told the world we stand side by side, not because I make you strong but because we make each other the strongest we can be. We are equals and you showed to the world that no one can break our bond. No sexist question, no question was too intimate for you to answer - no one breaks you. Not me and certainly not Carrie. No one will give a shit about her interview tomorrow morning about the book. Hell, no one will know about this book by tomorrow morning. All they will care about is you. Your words about helping the poor, about being an equal not an inferior to the man beside you, your words about how love doesn't break you, but built you."

"I don't remember saying this." The whole hour is still a blur in my mind.

He moves his hands up to my shoulders, "You held this interview all by yourself. All I had to do was sit next you and allow the world to see how immensely proud I am to be able to call you my wife, my angel. I was your arm candy, my angel - and I am so proud I was. You did the unthinkable. You didn't just turn the other side of coin, you made them want a whole new coin. You made the press see who you really are. You are not cold hearted, not the crazy bitch Carrie made them believe - you are magnificent. You amaze me on a whole new level."

I gulp, "You think your father saw that, too?"

His body tenses at the mention of his name, "You shouldn't worry about him. He's not yours to be concerned about."

"What happened at lunch?"

He licks his lips, "Franklin gave me an ultimatum."

"About what?" I ask him back confused. As far as I am informed, Franklin holds nothing against Troy.

"He offered his help but in return he would exclude my family from his last will and his life."

My mouth falls open, "What?" To be honest, I thought he had done it already.

"I didn't have to think twice. I know he's a genius with the press, no one can play them as well as he can. So I took his help."

"But Troy..." I shake my head, "if there was the slightest chance of you guys getting back together, then-"

"No, just the offer made me see who he really this."

I can feel his fast pulse on his neck. He's boiling with anger. "How much are we talking about?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "You think I give a shit about his money? I have enough of my own."

I sigh, "Tell me the number." I know Troy. He doesn't pull out the heavy weapons to fight until there's no option left. But I want to know how big the price was that he had to pay.

"Half a billion."

"Half a billion?" I ask him shocked. That's a holy shit of money - even for us. "Just for you?" How fucking wealthy is Franklin?!

He nods, "And the same amount for every descendant of mine."

I stumble backwards and he catches me. Shit. 500 million pounds for each of our children? He actually had our children in his last will? I thought he hated me and everything around me. I thought he despised me and our children! I don't get this man. "Troy, where did he earn so much money?"

"Don't ask."

"I just did."

He licks his lips, "It's blood money. Well, most of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Human trafficking."

H-human trafficking?! "Troy, are you saying-"

"He buys the girls to get them back to their families. He has been doing this since he was eighteen. Over the years he collected sums we can only dream of. He never used the money for something. He keeps it in several bank accounts in Switzerland and the Philippines. I think he even has a bank account in Mexico, but don't quote me on that."

I let go of him and let my body fall down on the couch. I knew he had a dark side, but never in the world have I thought it would be this dark. Of course, this explains why he has so many connections to the underworld. It's why he's so well in his job. Troy sits down next to me, but I am too shocked to acknowledge him. I brush through my hair, my mouth lost of words and my mind blank. This is so shocking, that it takes me several minutes to even think again. "How... How is this possible?"

"Gabriella, you don't need me to explain that the world's a dark place, do you? Come on, you've seen it first hand. When Tanner had you, you were lucky you didn't get sucked in even deeper. You could have been one of the girls at the auction. One of the women my fathers buys. You were lucky I was this fast."

"You never would have let that happen to me."

His blue orbs turn dark, "No. I would have killed every fucking obstacle in my way to get you out of there."

"But how... how can anyone sell women, teenage girls in the underground?" I shake my head at the thought. It's disgusting. "And Franklin was there, bidding for them..." I feel sick to my stomach. "How come the world is so fucked up?"

Troy sits down next to me, grabbing my hands. "The amounts that change hands on these auctions..."

"How much is changing hands?" A couple of millions per women? Are girls cheaper or more expensive? What are the pricing factors? Did Franklin really think of using them as slaves at some point during the bidding? Is he really doing this because of a good heart or is it just profit! Who am I kidding, of course it's about profit. It's always about that with Franklin.

"Well that depends. Generally speaking it's about the age, the younger the better, then it's about previous sexual partners, the less the better. The appearance really doesn't play a big role, unless she's exceptionally beautiful. Her status is more important, the background."

I take a deep breath to fight the nausea. This is horrible. If I had known about this, I had never even spent a thought of bringing them closer together again!

"And then there are the external factors. The wealthier and known the parents or husbands, the pricier."

I look up at him, "How much?"

He gulps as he understands the question. "I got you away from them before you got caught up in this."

"And I'm glad you did, but I need to know in how much danger my daughters and me are. In how much potential danger."

He clenches his teeth, "Don't make me think of it."

"Don't act like you don't think about it when you're sitting in your study at one in the morning, drinking your scotch like it's water."

He cups my face, holding my gaze. "You are priceless."

"That's not an answer."

"But it's the truth. I don't know how much they would pay for you. I know that the daughter of a sheik got sold at around two hundred million. The daughter of a Turkish politician that was working closely with Erdogan at the time was sold at half the price. A royal woman got sold at five hundred million."A stone hits me in the stomach. These are insane sums! "Given your celebrity status, the connection to me and Franklin, being related to Vance and Victoria... I don't know, but if I had to guess you'd be at around the royal status, maybe even double given your history."

My mouth falls open. Shit! "My history?"

"The kidnapping. They knew how hard you fought them. It makes you more desirable. The slave owners like challenges. It's not just about having a slave, it's about the thrill..."

Now I know why he was so keen on finding a bodyguard and keeping me safe at all times. It's why we have such big security systems at our properties. Shit, it all makes even more sense now! "I will never leave your side again. Ever. And Krimov's men will never let our daughters out of their sights. I want them following every fucking step until they die! I don't care if that makes me fucking helicopter mom! I want them safe whenever they are not by our sides. Like safe to the point Krimov's men will kill me if I dare to step close to them to hurt them. I want-" Troy's squeezing hands stop me from talking.

"They are safe. All of them are: Kelsi, Ry, Miley, Luc and my mother. I have them being watched 24/7. You don't have to worry about that. I always have my eyes on them."

I gulp, somehow I don't feel better. "Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"

"What would it have changed? You're freaking out already. There's no need to make it worse-"

"Troy if you say stress reduction one more time, then I will rip your head off!" I hiss at him, "You could have told me that nine years ago when we first started to look for a bodyguard. Fuck, you could have told me that when you mentioned your past at the NSA when were we only engaged! I would have never been this stubborn about it! I would have bitten into the sour apple with a fucking smile on my lips! Troy, this is serious, serious stuff we're talking about!" I hiss at him. I thought my husband was the dangerous one in the family, turns out it's his father. And his father is putting us all in even more danger!

"I didn't want you to worry."

I raise my finger and point at him, "This is why we agreed to have no secrets! Because our secrets are not tiny ones like ruining a pair of shoes or the coffee machine but fucking human trafficking! Slave trade!" I hiss at him.

"I know..."

"Troy..." I am lost at words. This is so scary, so fucked up...

He embraces me as best as he can with the bump between us, "I know." He repeats as I rest my head on his left shoulder. I inhale deeply, allowing his scent to wash over me and therefore calm me down. Franklin's a monster! "Does Diana know?" I ask as I lift my head off of his shoulder.

Troy shakes his head, "Not even Luc knows. It's something only I know of because I stumbled on it by accident when I was an agent. Before I got Tanner's case, a case with human trafficking was on my desk. I worked on it for a few weeks before my boss abruptly took it away from me. He said there was something better for me. He gave me Tanner, but I continued to look into the old case while working on Tanner. I couldn't believe it either when I found out. I didn't tell anyone at the agency when I did. I mean, all I had were a handful of blurry photos in a Russian underground club. But I knew one of the men was my father. I had no proof, but I knew. Deep in my gut, I knew."

"And today you got proof?"

He nods, "He showed me his last will. Made me read it before making the decision."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No but his last will told me everything I needed to know."

"Anything else you want to mention?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"So, you burned all the bridges with him then?" Just earlier they acted so normal, they were as nice as they could be. Despite knowing this. Shit, they are the best actors I know!

"Burned them for good."

"I don't want to sound heartless, but I think this was the right decision. I wouldn't want my daughters around a man that is involved in human trafficking, even is he is trying to be good about it."

"I know."

* * *

 **Some big surprises! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. What do you guys think of the interview and Franklin's job?**

 **Also I'd like to know where you guys are all from. Please tell me in the reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33

I google myself and Troy, wanting to read about the reactions to our interview. A second later millions of links appear on the screen of the iPad. _Women work three times as hard to get where a man is - Gabriella Bolton speaks out; Head over heels in love - the Boltons hold one of their rare interviews; Gabriella's wearing the pants in the relationship!; "We're equals" - the Boltons speak about business, love and family!; "I am on the top!" #BossLady #GabriellaBolton_

I don't usually google myself, but because of Carrie I have to. I need to know if my reputation got repaired. I was starting to lose artists, agents even started to consider going to a different record label. As if all these years never passed, it felt like I was still that innocent little mouse I was when I started at Manhattan Records. No one takes away what's mine. No one!

"Hey," the hairs in my neck stand up at the sounds of my husband's voice. I look up from the screen and watch him sitting down next to me on the sun lounge. Ana and Della are jumping up and down on the trampoline, enjoying the hot temperatures more than me. I decided to stay in the shades with a cold mint tea. "What are you doing?"

"I'm googling us." It's been twenty four hours since the interview and there were no calls coming in from either of my assistants. I don't know if that's a good sign. I scroll further down, seeing photos of Troy and me at events from the last years. There are even lots of paparazzi photos of our family: photos of my girls in their Falkner House uniforms, of us at the local farmers markets, of us going to dinner... it's a nightmare.

"You shouldn't worry about the interview. The reviews are great."

"If they really were that great our phones wouldn't stop buzzing. But no one called." I mumble before clicking on a video.

"That's only because I asked Andrea to not bother you. She's doing all the work with the press."

I furrow my eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry?"

"No one is talking about the books anymore. Carrie is history, her fifteen minutes of fame have passed."

"Really?"

He nods, "They are all talking about you."

"Lets see about that." I say before pressing play.

"Okay, let's talk about the biggest surprise ever that happened yesterday!" A dark skinned woman says with a bright smile on her lips. She's the host of a talk show that's called Louise. I assume Louise is her name. Across her is sitting another woman with blonde hair and fair skin. The camera zooms in and a banner appears, revealing her name: Sophie, the celebrity expert.

"The Boltons have finally spoken out after almost two months of silence! They decided to make one of their rare interviews together with our good friend Daniel." Images appear from the interview. I look horrible. Troy looks as stunning and radiant as ever. The dress makes me look huge, but at least my hair and makeup looks fine.

"I look like shit." I breathe out in shock.

"You look stunning. You're glowing." He says back, rubbing my arm.

"I am not glowing. I am sweaty from the lights that were shining on us."

"Gabi,"

I pause the video and look at him, "No, you look all sexy and insanely hot while I look like I just ran a marathon! Why didn't you tell me that the dress looked hideous on me?!"

"The dress looked fine."

"No it didn't." I say and point at the paused video. "Look at that! It's horrible!"

"You think blue, green, beige or white would have looked better?!" He raises an eyebrow at me. "You would have glowed from the pregnancy no matter what."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever." I say and press play again.

"Apparently, the interview was a last minute thing. However in this interview the Boltons gave Daniel green light, so he could ask any question he wanted. Being the smart ass he is, he posted the announcement of the upcoming interview on Facebook and let the fans ask the questions."

"That really was a smart move. And the Boltons really answered everything?" Louise asks.

Sophie nods, "Everything. From the way Gabi stays in shape to their morning routine. They even revealed that their daughters are both highly gifted and highly talented."

"That's why they're attending Falkner House, right?"

"Yeah, but just so our audience can understand what highly gifted actually means. I mean lots of parents think their children are smart, but these children are exceptionally smart. Being highly gifted means your IQ score is 140 and over. For a better understanding, a normal kid the same age has IQ of around 60. Einstein had an IQ of about 160, so these kids are likely to reach his level or are already on that level."

"Amazing! And both Bolton girls are so smart?"

"Yes and Falkner House is the best address for those girls. With a fee of over 6000 per term without any extracurricular activities they better should. Adaline has been photographed in a ballet outfit a few times, so we know that she is doing ballet there as well, which costs another additional 150 per term."

"What else happened at the interview? Did they talk about book?"

"Interesting fact, whether she liked it or not, Gabriella turned this interview to a debate about feminism and gender equality before they even got to the book."

"Did she?"

Sophie nods, "She stood up for all these women in the business that are hard working, that are leaders and are still struggling with prejudices. She set the record straight, telling Daniel that she would never take help from her husband, but rather make her own mistakes and learn from them. There have always been rumours of how hard working Gabriella is and that she expects the same of her employees, but she never talked about it. Until last night."

"What about the book? What did they say about that?"

"They dropped another bomb when they were asked about it. They hadn't read it, which considering their work schedules I believe them. But what really surprised us was when Daniel read some scenes from the book and they revealed that it had actually happened in real life. Only without Carrie in the pictures. Nearly every scene from this book has happened between the Bolton spouses."

"How is that possible?"

"Cameras."

Louise covers her mouth, "No!"

"Yes, Carrie filmed them without their consent and used the material to write her books. The lawsuit has been already filed from the Boltons and we expect Carrie to spend quite some time behind bars in the near future. I doubt that her second book is ever going to hit the shelves and the current is probably going to get abandoned and burned."

"So they were in some kind of big brother situation?"

Sophie nods, "And they had no idea. I mean Troy showed one of the cameras that were hidden all over their house by Carrie. It was about the size of a coin! A freaking coin, Louise! No one would have seen them until you started looking for them."

"God, this is disgusting! She watched them 24/7. I mean she saw them getting ready for work, fighting over who's picking up the girls from school and all that sort of stuff."

"It's a miracle those images have not appeared on the internet yet."

"Thank God they didn't. I mean she could have ruined them within a blink of an eye!"

"The Boltons are a very hard working couple, who deserve the success. But they don't deserve a stalker that pretended to watch their girls when they were gone for a date night or events." Sophie shakes her head in disgust. "Just imagine the most intimate moments you shared with your kids and husband - and then imagine Carrie watching that on her laptop screen."

"No wonder they held that interview."

"It's not just for private reason. I mean they have bodyguards for the girls but the book obviously started to affect their careers. So much that Gabriella started to worry and pressured Troy to make this interview with him. "

I laugh out loud and look at my husband next to me, "I pressured you, huh?"

"Maybe they should write a book about Carrie's psycho stunts." Louise jokes.

"I would definitely read that!"

He smirks as the video stops. "See? Everything's fine."

"I'll have to call Kelsi to get in the recent numbers but hopefully it stopped people from leaving my firm."

"I'm sure the numbers will reflect that."

"We'll see. I don't want to get my hopes up too soon." I turn my attention back to the iPad in my hands and start scrolling through the different links. Just because someone liked the interview doesn't mean my firm is out of the woods.

* * *

I'm about to put a spoonful of coconut yoghurt in my mouth when my cellphone rings. I walk through the kitchen and into the living room, where the sound is coming from. I stop at the coffee table and look at my cellphone. I stare at my brother's grinning face in front of the Great Barrier Reef. I pick up and place the spoon into my mouth, "Talk to me."

"I need you at the hospital." He breathes out, "I'm about to have a meeting there and I'm freaking out."

"Freaking out? Ry, why should you?" I ask as I sit down on the couch. He has Troy by his side.

"Because all Troy gave me is a list of numbers and statistics and I have no idea what to do with this shit!" He growls, "Fuck, I don't even know how to pronounce these medical terms!"

I frown at his words, "He is suppose to be with you right now. Where is he?"

"He left me alone as a business emergency rang his phone."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Troy is going to hate me for this, "I'll be there in half an hour. Can you give me that thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just talk about the sparkling shit I am wearing." He hangs up before I can say another word.

I place the yoghurt on the table and slowly walk back into the kitchen. I'm in one of Troy's shirts and a pair of shorts, but I look beyond pregnant. I have no idea how to dress my pregnant body. I could really need Natalie in moments like these. I walk up the stairs, feeling already out of my breath after only half of the stairs. Perhaps Ryan is going to have to talk longer than thirty minutes about his fashion interests.

* * *

"Great, then we're done." I say and close the black folder that's laying in front of me. I look up and smile at the thirty doctors and nurses in dark navy scrubs and white lab coats. They don't call doctors gods in white for nothing. They all smile back, giving me the same respect as I give them for the last five years.

I look next to Ryan who looks like he just ran a marathon. He did a lot of talking during this two hour long meeting, but I did all the critical stuff. I can't believe Troy left him alone!

The doctors start walking out of the room, getting back to their actual work. We don't hold these meetings very often because we know their time is even more valuable than ours. "That went well,"

"It did?" Ryan asks back in a whisper. "Because when I started talking about their uniforms earlier, all the dudes were giving me a weird look. The nurses however were really interested in what I was saying."

I chuckle before slowly rising from the chair, "Perhaps we do have to redesign their uniforms. It can be one of your projects."

His eyes light up at my words, "Can I redo the logo of the hospital as well?"

"No." I say as we walk out of the conference room in the hospital that I own. The white hallway is decorated with a few photos of our doctors that work in Chile and Cambodia. We just discussed the possibility of sending a few teams of doctors down to Africa to do local research but also to serve humanity reasons. "Listen, I have to use the loo before I head back home. How about you go back to the headquarters of Bolton Foundation by yourself? The worst part is over. You can work on turning these ideas into actions all by yourself. I should be home anyways. Troy is going to kill me when he finds out I was here."

He nods, "But it's not like he gave me another choice."

"Don't mention it towards him, though."

"Good, I'll call you if I need another advice." He embraces me as good as he can with this massive 34 weeks old bump between us.

I brush through my hair as the elevator doors open in front of me. Smiling at the brown haired man that's in there, I step into the elevator. He returns my smile, his eyes stopping at my gigantic baby bump. His eyes widen, yet his mouth remains shut. I know what he thinks. They all do. Until they hear I am carrying triplets.

I push the P3 button and watch the elevator doors glide close. As the elevator moves down, I feel the babies kicking again. They are kicking each other with their feet and arms. It feels so weird, yet so wonderful. A smile appears on my face, I've waited so long to feel this again...

I frown as the lights of the elevator starts to flicker. A second later the elevator stops abruptly and I hold on to the grip bar as the elevator shakes before it stops again. We're stuck. In an elevator. My eyes move to the display board. We're between the first and ground floor. Closing my eyes, I inhale. Shit, this is not good.

"Are you okay?" The man asks me.

Opening my eyes, I look at him. Suddenly, I feel wetness floating down my legs. No! God no! No, no, no! I look down my legs. My water broke! This can't be true! "No!" I breathe out. It's too early. They're are only in their 34th week! That's a week too earlier! At least! No! No, this can't be happening!

The shocked expression in the man's face mirrors mine before he smiles, "Don't worry, you won't give birth to your baby in an elevator. We will get out of here!" He ensures me.

"Three." I say back. He's a bad liar. A very bad one.

"What?"

"I am having triplets. Three babies. Not one. Three!"

His eyes widen, "Well, none of these babies will be born here today." He's sweating. His face is red. There's horror written all over his face.

But I feel worse.

I close my eyes as I feel a contraction. No! No, I can't give birth now! Exhaling, I open my eyes again. "It's getting hot, don't you think?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Don't tell me you're claustrophobic." He mumbles before taking off his jacket. He lays it on the floor, "Sit down."

"Thank you." I say before sitting down. I watch the man walking over to the buttons, pushing them in no order. That's not going to help, but I decide to not tell him that. "I'm Gabriella."

"I know. You own this hospital." He breathes out before pushing the emergency button. "I mean, I am Sam."

I force myself to smile, "Nice to meet you Sam."

The emergency button blinks in a red tone before the display shows the words 'Help Is On The Way. Remain Calm.'

Sam fishes out his cellphone, "No service." He mumbles and I bite my as I won't have any service then as well.

"I can't believe this is happening..." I breathe out before another contraction starts. Closing my eyes, my fingers wrap around the grip bar. I can't give birth now! Not as this time. Not in this place.

Sam walks over to me before sitting down next to me, "I guess there's nothing left to do but wait. So, triplets, huh?"

I exhale, feeling the contraction fading. "Yes. Two girls and one boy."

"Must have been quite a shock."

I shake my head, "A surprise, but not a shock. Each of them is wanted."

"Considering you're having triplets, you are not so big. I mean, I would imagine you to be even bigger than you are. How far are you?"

"34th week." I say into his eyes. "I can't have my babies in an elevator. At 34 weeks. It's too early!" I feel panic overwhelming me. "They are not fully developed. They don't have developed lungs! They can't-"

"Breathe!" Sam says into my eyes, "They're going to be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"We're stuck in an elevator in a hospital you own." he says, rubbing my back. "Considering this, we are pretty lucky."

I shake my head, "This is a hospital for cancer research. Not a regular one. They have no gynecologists here!"

"Doctor is doctor."

I roll my eyes, obviously he has no idea what he's talking about. "No, doctor is not doctor. Let me guess, you're a patient in trial here, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does!" I interrupt him. "These babies need specialists to get born and not doctors who have been researching the last years here!"

He sighs, "But they perform surgeries here too. And organ transplants. So there are some qualified surgeons here after all."

"You just don't understand it!" I close my eyes, as I feel another contraction coming. It's not as strong as the last one, so maybe that's a good sign. It better be. "Tell me something about yourself." I need this distraction. Otherwise I'll go nuts on this stranger.

"Uhm, what do you want to know?"

God, does he really have to play this dumb?! "What's your job, Sam?"

"I'm a teacher. Primary school."

"You must have a lot of patience then." I think out loud. Maybe that's why he hasn't freaked out yet.

He smiles, "Yes, patience's required from time to time. But your job is surely not any easier."

"As a mother I have to have patience, but in my job... There are hardly any moments I have to be patient. It's my job to make things proceed a little faster."

"What about the hospital? Research requires patience."

"I am not the one doing the work. My husband and me wanted to create a platform, a place for such things in England..."

"It must be a lot of work."

I shrug, "If it comes from the heart, it's only half as bad. I enjoy the success and the process that comes with this project. Helping others is something that's dear to my heart."

"Is that why you host annual concerts?"

"Yes. It's only one way I'd like to give back to those in need."

"I've been to a few in last years. They were good. I enjoyed the show."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Hello?" I hear a deep male voice suddenly asking.

"Yes! We're here. Stuck." Sam yells back.

"And in labour!" I add, "With my water all over this floor..." I mumble.

"We're from the fire brigade. We'll get you out."

"Thank god!" I breathe out before I feel another contraction coming. The burning, ripping sensation rushes through my body, raising my temperature. My grip is tight around the bar.

"I suggest you hurry up!" Sam voice calls as we hear the fire brigade start working, trying to open the heavy doors of the elevator.

* * *

I scream out in pain as another contraction rushes through my system. I squeeze my husband's hand so tightly that I can feel his bones. They are not ready. They are not ready! I let go as I feel the contraction starting to fade. Tears are rolling down my face. I am so scared. They can't survive at 34 weeks. They won't survive...

I sob into his shirt the moment the contraction stops. This can't be happening. I can't loose our babies. I can't! I feel his hand rubbing my back, but even he is lost at words. Because he is just as afraid as me. We knew this pregnancy would be extremely risky, but we didn't expect this.

The door opens and I see Dr. Ross walking in. She was my doctor with Adaline and she's my doctor with the triplets as well.

"Please tell there's something you can do." I beg her with tears running down my face. 34 weeks are not enough for them. They have no developed lungs!

"How about I have a look and then we make a plan, alright?" She asks before starting you examine me. I hold my breath as I feel her examine me. I pray for a solution. They can't be born today. They are not ready. This can't be happening. "Okay." She says before stripping off her gloves. "Only one water broke which is good."

"Good?" Troy asks with raised eyebrows. "What's there to be good about?"

"It looks like the second sac is still intact. That means two out of three babies are still safe."

I feel my heart shattering. Did she just say two?! "I don't understand."

"You will give birth to your baby boy today. We can still give you something to ease the pain, but this boy needs to be born. He won't survive inside of you any longer. He is ready to see the world." Did she just fucking told me that I have to give birth?!

"What about the girls?"

"After the boy has been born I will give you something to stop the contractions. It is important that you listen to me from now on. When I say push, you push. When I say stop, you stop. I know you are scared and this is a scary situation but together we will work it out. And I will do everything I can to make sure you have three healthy babies."

"I don't- Oh God!" I scream out and grab Troy's hand as another contraction rushes through me. It tears me apart. It's stronger than the last one. It lasts for about twenty seconds. "Let me hear your plan again." I say, letting go of Troy's hand.

"We will give you something to speed up the labour. You are not fully open. We need about three centimeters more before you can start pushing. Once he is born, he is going into special care. He is a premature baby after all. While another doctor will take care of the boy, I will stitch you up to make sure the girls stay safe."

I frown. "Stitch me up?" I feel like a turkey with stuffing.

"I will close your cervix. That way I can ensure that the girls are safe. They should stay where they are for a few weeks longer. Three weeks would be a good start."

I nod, "Three weeks on bed rest?"

"Three weeks in the hospital that is." She explains with a smile. "At least."

I close my eyes. What about Della and Ana? How are they going to deal with all of this? "Okay."

"Good. We will give you an epidural before giving your a cocktail to increase the strength of your contractions." She explains to me. "Things will move very quick now. Expect to meet your baby boy in less than an hour."

* * *

"Push!" I hear Dr. Ross saying and I start pushing with as much strength as I have.

"Three, two, one." Melinda counts down.

"Okay stop." Dr. Ross orders before looking up at me. "You are doing great. I can already see the head."

"Good." I say and nod. My eyes look at the monitor behind my husband. I can see the heartbeats of my two girls. They look still normal.

"They are fine." Dr. Ross ensures me. "We are doing really well. All of us."

I feel Troy's strong torso behind my back as he sits behind me. He is my strength. "I love you." He whispers into my ear before brushing through my hair. Ever since he arrived in the hospital he didn't give me a sermon about leaving our house in the first place. Perhaps he feels guilty for leaving Ryan alone... maybe he blames himself for what is happening right now. I bite my lip as the realisation hits me.

I tilt my head to the side and look at his hard, focused face. He really is blaming himself. "It's not your fault." I whisper before kissing his left cheek. For a moment he doesn't react, like he didn't hear me or feel my lips on his cheek. But then, just for a split second his eyes soften before the features on his face harden again. The sensation washes over him so quickly, that for a moment I think it didn't happen at all.

"Another one is coming." Dr. Ross says to me and I get ready. "Push!"

I push, feeling nothing beneath my hips. Last time I felt every contraction, every single muscle as I pushed but this time I feel numb. The epidural is something I didn't have last time because I was too far into labour. This time I chose it on purpose. But it's still such a weird feeling. So weird that I actually prefer the pain.

"Three, two, one." Melinda counts down. I am so grateful to have her with me again.

"Stop." Dr. Ross says, "One more push and he's out."

"Good." I say smiling. I am drenched in sweat.

"Melinda call Dr. Richardson."

"Who's that?" Troy asks as Melinda nods and starts beeping the doctor.

"The specialist for premature babies. She will come in with an incubator and a whole team of doctors. It looks scarier than it is. She will take care of your baby so I can take care of you. Okay?"

"Yes." I answer for both of us.

"Okay, push." Dr. Ross orders again.

I push although I feel weak. But I push through the fatigue. The door opens and I can see a team of doctors walking in. This all happens so fast.

"Happy birthday, little one!" I hear the doctor say just as a shrill cry appears. He is here. He is born. He is alive. She holds him up for us to see him. He looks so beautiful... so perfect... and so small. She hands him over to Dr. Richardson. I watch them taking over but they turn around so I can't see anything. What are they doing? "Troy," I breathe out as Dr. Ross concentrates on me.

Without another word from me he gets out of the bed behind me and walks over to Dr. Richardson and his team.

"Gabriella, I'm going to give you something to stop the contractions now." She holds up a syringe before injecting it. "It can make you sleepy, which is totally fine."

"Good. And now?"

"Now we wait for a few minutes before I will close you." She says with a smile on her lips.

My eyes move over to Dr. Richardson, his team and my husband. I watch the doctor placing our baby boy into the incubator. They rush away in the same speed as they came in.

I look at my husband, whose eyes are staring at the closed door. "Go!" I order, causing him to look at me. "I will be fine. Go and be with our son."

I can see him debating whether to go or not. But I stare him down. I won't be able to move for the next three weeks so he better start listening to what I tell him. After a moment he starts moving, walking out of here to make the world a safer place for our son.

* * *

The sound of a heart monitor fills my ears. Along with a swooshing sound. Two swooshing sounds. Two other heartbeats. They are alive. My twin girls are alive... I feel his thumb fondling the back of my hand. My legs feel like I've just ran a marathon. My arms feel just as heavy. My whole body feels heavy and weak. His smell fills my nostrils: Blueberries and warm summer nights. My eyes slowly flutter open and I see my husband's face. His bright blue eyes stare at me and I watch his pupils widen as he notices that I'm awake.

"Hi." I breathe out and smile weakly at him. I might have slept, but I still feel exhausted.

"Hi there." his smile warms up my heart.

"How's our son?" I ask as I lace my fingers with his. I feel his white golden wedding band beneath my fingers.

"He's good. Considering the circumstances." he slowly explains.

"Good..." I breathe out with a smile on my lips. "Your son is as ambitious as you are."

His lips form a proud smile, the kind I see every day when he stares at Della or Ana for no reason. "My son..." he breathes out, still in a bit of a disbelief. He raises our laced hands to his lips before kissing my knuckles. "I love you."

I feel tears building in my eyes and nod, "I love you, too."

With his free hand he brushes through my hair before fondling my cheek as his eyes stare into mine. I feel my lungs losing air as his glance shows me the many shades of his love for me. I bite my lip, hoping he knows that my love for him has just as many shades. I would do anything for this man. Anything.

"How are you?" He asks me in a whisper.

"Tired but still pregnant." I look over to the two monitors that show the heartbeats of my twin girls. Still pregnant... I look back at Troy, whose eyes are glued on me. He looks so worried, so stressed. He looks like he aged thirty years in these hours I slept.

Suddenly the door opens and I turn my glance away from his. I watch Ryan walking in, his hands wrapped around the hands of each of my daughters. "There are two girls who want to see you." he announces with a smile on his lips, "And your brother."

I chuckle as I watch my two girls letting go of Ryan's hands before running over to me. The word Mommy echoes through my bones. I am a Mommy of five, just three of them are in this world already. I embrace them, hold on to them as tight as possible as their little arms wrap around my upper body. God, I love them so much.

"What happened?" Della asks, her head still resting against my chest. I kiss her head, smelling almost the same scent her father has.

"I got stuck in an elevator at the hospital. My water broke and I was brought to St. Mary's after they got me out of there."

"But you're still pregnant." Della frowns as she lifts her head. "You still have a belly."

Ana lifts her head as well, her green eyes scanning the room faster than I ever could. "Two." she breathes out the number of babies in my belly as her eyes rest on their heart monitors. "Two." she repeats, louder this time before looking at me with worry.

"What do you mean two-" Della frowns before I watch her eyes watering up, "Mom?"

I gulp, fighting the tears. "I am still pregnant. With two babies. With your sisters." I explain slowly.

"Does that mean-" Ana stops herself from asking the question. Her forest green eyes close to releasing the tears. It breaks my heart.

"It means, you have now a little brother." Troy jumps into the conversation for the first time. Both of my girls turn around before staring at him.

"What?!" Ana asks shocked.

"How is this possible?" Della sounds just as shocked.

Troy taps on his lap, "Sit down." he orders and I watch both of my girls sitting down on each of his thighs. My eyes move over to Ryan, who just stands there like a pillar. He, out of all of us, is the most emotional person. Yet, right now, he's completely silent. My ears blend out Troy's voice as he starts explaining my situation and why I have to stay in the hospital for the next three weeks. I look up at my brother who gulps as tears start forming in his eyes. I grab his hand and squeeze it, to tell him I'm okay. That I am still alive. He nods and smiles at me.

"Can we see him?" Ana asks us.

"He's laying in an incubator for at least three weeks." Troy starts explaining, gaining back my attention. "At the Intensive Care Unit."

"That's a no?" Ana pushes again, staring him down. She doesn't like that answer.

He sighs before his blue orbs find mine. He doesn't want to leave my side. I nod and smile at him. I have Ryan, I'll be fine. "Alright, we'll go and see him now."

"Yes!" Della and Ana say at the same time.

I grin, "And when you do see him, maybe then we'll finally find a name for your brother."

They turn their heads to me and nod before hopping off his lap. He takes their hands in each of his before looking at me, "We'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." I say smiling as I watch them walking out of the hospital room. I wish I could go with them. I wish I could see our son as well. But I can't. It tears my heart apart. He needs me and I am stuck in bed. With his two sisters.

Ryan sits down on Troy's chair as the door shuts.

His blue eyes are filled with tears, "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm okay." I explain nodding.

"And these two?" he asks, looking at my belly.

"Still pretty comfortable in there. Dr. Ross gave me something to stop the labour and it worked."

"How long will you have to lay in this bed?" "Three weeks." I explain with a shrug, "At least."

He nods before brushing through his hair, "I'll cancel the vacation I planned with Kelsi then. And clear out my schedule for the next two months. Everything except the Bolton Foundation."

I frown, "What? Why?"

"Because you need her to be in the firm and me with the girls. Troy won't be able to handle those two at home when he's so worried about you and his son in here. We'll move in."

"Ry..." I don't know what to say.

He raises his hand, "Hear me out. We'll sleep in one of the guest rooms downstairs. Kelsi's going to meet up with you every morning before heading to Unfaithful Records. That's only a thirty minute walk anyway. You guys still haven't found a nanny, so you're going to need someone to drive the girls to school, ballet, piano class or whatever. And pick them up. You need someone that can get their minds off of their worries - even if it's just for a few hours a day. Miley and Luc are busy with Liam. Lucas has to run Bolton Enterprises mostly on his own as Troy won't be able to use his full capacity until after you've given birth. Which to be honest," he looks down at my belly, "you girls can take all the time in the world for that. Your brother has made an entrance already. A big, dominant, here-I-am kind of entrance. He's just like your father." his blue orbs look up at me, "You guys need me. You guys need me and my wife. You need your family for this. And luckily, this family is quite big." he says before squeezing my hand. "I'll ask Diana and Shailene to jump in if I need a break or there's something urgent concerning the Bolton Foundation. But you need all of us for this to work out. For these girls to stay right where they are for however long possible."

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and nod, "Okay."

"Good." he says, leaning back in the chair. An uncomfortable silence starts filling the room. Suddenly, his blue orbs get glassy as well. But I know it's not because of me.

"Ry, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Not now."

"Yes, now." I insist, "Because I have two daughters that will be back in thirty minutes and I would like to know what to tell them."

He looks at my bump, "But you also have two girls in there."

"Whatever it is, it will stay between the four of us then."

He bites his lips as it starts shaking out of the sudden.

"It's Victoria." I breathe out. Only that woman would have that impact on him - strong enough to make me see that he's suffering but weak enough to make me feel almost nothing.

He nods as tears roll down his cheeks. I place my hand on his as I am not allowed to move a milimetre.

"She's dead."

He looks at me, "No. Not yet anyway."

Why the hell is he in tears then? "What is it?"

"She's here."

"Here?!"

"At St. Mary's. She got in because she started coughing blood."

She is here? In the same hospital as me? "Okay... Is she in a coma?"

"No, but she doesn't have much longer. Perhaps two weeks."

"She's dying..." I breathe out. Victoria is finally getting her salvation. She's dying.

"Yes, but now you gave birth to Mr. Nameless and those two are still in there and she-" he stops before biting his lip.

Oh no! No! She does not seriously think that I will stay by her side when she walks into that light, does she?! "Ry, I can't."

He nods, "I know... I know. It's just so... such bad luck."

I call it Karma - he calls it bad luck. "She knows I wouldn't be there even if I were able to."

"Does she?"

"Yes. I told her when I visited her."

"You met her?"

I nod, "Just once."

"When?"

"You guys were already on the plane on the way to your honeymoon." I say to him, "I met her a day after your wedding ceremony."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrug, "I didn't even tell Troy everything she said to me. It was something that... It felt so surreal to be sitting next to her that a part of me still can't wrap it's head around it, I guess."

"Did you had your goodbye?"

"I wouldn't call it a goodbye."

"But did you guys made up?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I don't blame you for not being able to forgive her." He shrugs, "But still... her dying a few floors beneath you is so sad."

"It's not sad, it's life."

* * *

 **So, Incomplete is slowly coming to an end. There are three chapters left. However, this won't be the end of Gabriella's and Troy's story.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! I love getting feedback on my work.**


	34. Chapter 34

I stare at the white board that has babies name written all over it. It's replica from the list that's hanging on our fridge at home. Our baby boy is now two weeks old - and still nameless. But then again, his twin sisters are too.

Our empty plates, from the dinner that Troy made us, are still on the table. Having dinner and sometimes lunch together is the best we can do in our situation. The best we can do as a family.

"Okay, I'm going to go with Alexander." Adaline nods as her eyes scan the roughly fifty names on the white board at the other end of the room. Most of them have been crossed. We decided to pick our favourite names and perhaps form some kind of combination. "Like Alexander the great! A real conquerer." Della and Ana are laying next to each other on the couch in this hospital room.

"So, we can scratch out Isaac?" Troy asks, standing next to the board with a pen in his fingers. His eyes look at Della before looking at Ana and finally me. We've been working on finding a name for him ever since we found out I'm having triplets. And now that one of them is born, we still struggle.

"Isaac is gone!" he announces as we all nod before scratching out the name. Now there are only ten boy names left on the white board: Alexander, William, René, Edward, Nathanial, James, Louis, Henry, Joseph and Samuel.

"Are we still going with three forenames?" Ana asks.

"Yes." I say to her, frowning at the names. I have no idea what combination we could form. Adaline has three forenames as well and we even gave Ana a third when we adopted her. As soon as she became a Bolton, she became a full one by sharing the third forename of her sister. Anastasia Katherine Grace Bolton and Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton. But we decided to not give the twin girls Grace as a third forename, so that way the connection between Della and Ana is even more special.

Troy takes another look at the white board. "How about Alexander Louis?" he circles in the names. Adaline's and Ana's favorite so far. "As the second and third name."

Ana nods, "I'm cool with that."

"I agree. I like the sound of it." Adaline smiles.

Troy looks at me, rising an eyebrow. "What about you, Mommy?"

"I like it." My eyes look at the other options on the word. René Alexander Louis Bolton? James Alexander Louis Bolton? Henry Alexander Louis Bolton? It all doesn't seem to fit. It all doesn't seem to... "Nathanial." I breathe out. "Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton." That's a mouthful of a name. That's his name.

"Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton." Troy echoes my words, smiling from ear to ear. "I think we found our name, didn't we?" he looks at our girls.

They both nod with the same smile on their faces. They like it, too.

Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton... our baby boy.

I just wish I could finally see him. I have seen photos and videos of him and heard him cry - but I haven't seen him. Because he's stuck at ICU and I am stuck here in this bed. I want to touch him, feel him... but I can't. I can't move a millimeter in this bed because that could start labour. I hate it. I hate it so much!

But it's the best I can do for our twin girls.

Suddenly, we hear the door opening and watch Ryan with Kelsi walking in. "Alright, it's time for you guys to head home!" Ryan claps into his hands. I can't express my gratitude to him. He's a life safer.

His wife wraps her arms around the girls, squeezing them just as hard as I would for me. "How are you two doing?" she asks them, her bright blue orbs looking at the white board. "What's with the circles?"

"Have you guys finally found a name for that baby boy of yours?" Ryan asks, frowning at the white board as well before walking over to me.

"We did!" Ana is smiling.

"It's literally, the perfect sum of our favorites!" Adaline nods.

"Well, spill it out or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Kelsi grins at them before tickling them a bit. They start laughing immediately. It's such a beautiful sound.

"Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton." Troy says, his voice emphasizing the strength this name embodies.

Ryan smiles before looking at Kelsi. She's likes it, too. "Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton... Nice. Really nice."

Kelsi nods before looking at me, "And his sisters?"

I shrug, "Our next project."

Della and Ana rush over to me, before I wrap my arms around them as best as I can. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I take a deep breath, inhaling their scent so I can dream of it tonight.

They nod before placing each a kiss on my cheek, "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight." I smile at them, trying to hide the tears that start forming in my eyes again. I hate not being able to bring them to bed. I hate being stuck in this hospital. I hate it so freaking much!

Ryan places his hand on mine, as if this could ease my pain. "Have a good night."

I nod and gulp down the tears before looking at Kelsi. "Please don't forget the demos tomorrow. I really need some distraction in here."

She nods, "I promise you have them here tomorrow morning."

I lick my lips as I watch my girls saying goodnight to their Daddy as well. As with almost every night, he's going stay with me a bit longer.

"Ready to go?" Kelsi asks Della and Ana.

They nod both turning their heads to me once more. "Sweet dreams, my girls." I breathe out as they take Kelsi's and Ryan's hand.

"Sweet dreams, Mommy." they say out of one mouth before walking out of the room.

I can't hide the rolling tears any longer. "I hate this." I say to Troy, who is already standing next to me.

He wipes away the rolling tear from my face, "I know... I know."

My lower lip starts shaking, "I wish I was home and not here."

He sits down across me as the twin girls start moving inside of me. My nameless twin girls that always make me smile. They always cheer me up. "They're kicking."

I nod as I look down, seeing the deformation on my bare belly. His fingers wrap around my left hand and he squeeze it softly.

"Two more weeks." Troy says to me.

I look up at him, "She said three at the beginning and now she's saying four. After those two weeks she might say another two would be even better." I can't bare being apart from my children for so long! I am breaking apart already! "It costs me so much strength to not break out in tears when they leave this room." I bite my lip and shake my head.

"It's hard for all of us. But just like Dr. Ross said it's a day to day kind of decision. Step after step, my angel." his fingers brush through my hair. "I have to go to the office tonight."

I frown at his words, "Now?" It's almost eight p.m.!

He nods, "It's not a lot of work, but that stuff needs to get done."

"Promise to be home before midnight then."

He squeezes my hand, "I think I might make it before ten even."

A smile appears on my lips, "You're getting real good at negotiating with your wife, Mr. Bolton."

"Ten years of training pay off." he smirks at me before kissing me softly.

* * *

A sigh escapes my lips as I try to think of girl names that could fit those two in my belly. Another week has passed and I feel like I'm going to be here forever. I still haven't properly seen Nathanial. I still haven't touched him. I still haven't felt his skin on mine or heard him breath or heard him making sounds. I don't know what his voice sounds like! The photos, the videos... everything that Troy is showing me of our son is not enough. It's not enough! He is still at ICU and I am still here. I am still stuck.

And I still hate it.

Suddenly, the door of my room opens. My head swings around and I see my husband walking in dressed in black trousers and a white linen Oxford shirt. He's keeping his head low and he has his hands in his pockets. Something's wrong. Something's happened.

"What happened?" I ask him frowning as he reaches me.

I watch him sitting down on the chair across my bed before taking my left hand. He wraps his hands around mine. "I don't want you to get upset." he starts before slowly meeting my gaze.

"What happened?" I ask again, but this time my voice starts to shake.

His lips form a thin line.

"Is something wrong with our girls? Is it Nate?" I ask as I can hear my pulse rising. The beeping of each of the three heart monitors increases.

"They are alright..." he trails off.

"What is it, then?"

He remains silent. Why the hell is he silent? What is it that he can't just tell me? Who would-

I frown, "It's Victoria."

He nods.

"Is she dead?" I ask him back.

He shakes his head and I find that oddly calming. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"They found a donor." He whispers, his blue eyes filled with icy cracks.

"A donor?" I ask back, amazed by the shock in my voice. She's an AB (-) just like my daughter and me. Finding a donor is close to winning a lottery - actually, it's more likely to win the lottery than find a matching donor that wants to donate stem cells.

He nods.

"That's what I call rescue on the last minute." I breathe out, "Who is it?" I ask, although I know most donors have to be anonymous.

His lips form another thin line and I know that means he knows who the donor is. "I..." he takes a deep breath before squeezing my hand, "I need you to stay calm."

"I am calm." I breathe out, although the heart monitors next to me say otherwise.

He sighs before one hand brushes through my hair, "Gabriella, I love you and you know I'd do anything for you to keep you happy."

"I know." Where the hell is he going with this?

"And I believe that Victoria - however harmful her effect on you was - is part of that happiness."

"I don't think-"

"She is..." his eyes turn grey for a moment as he gulps.

That's when it hits me. "No! No, no, no!" I yell into his face, shaking my head as if this could change the situation. "You did not give your permission to-"

"She's a match." he breathes out as I pull my hand out of his. How dare he! "Their blood types are the same. Sixteen genetic marks fit. Sixteen, Gabriella. That's the best option possible!"

I feel tears forming in my eyes as anger is rushing through my veins. It fires me up to a point I could rip him apart with my own hands. How dare he! "She's a child! She's eight years old! How dare you let her get tested - let alone donate her stem cells!" I breathe out. "I'm going to rip you apart, Troy Bolton! I don't care that you are the love of my life. No one hurts my daughter. Not even you! As soon as our girls are born, I'm going to rip you apart with my own hands!" I hiss through my teeth. I wish I could do more than just talk. But I can't.

His eyes become glassy. How dare he get emotional over this! He did this to her! He did that behind my back! "Listen,-"

"Get the fuck out of this room!" I yell at him, surprised by the echo in this room.

His body stiffens as my lower lip starts shaking in rage. "I can't-"

"You sharpened a knife in the last weeks just so you could stab it right in my back now!" I hiss at him again, "You call yourself my soulmate - well my soulmate would have never misused our daughter for something like that!" The words leave my mouth without my brain or heart giving their consent.

He looks like I really did rip him apart. "You..." he closes his lips before shaking his head, "You don't really think that..." his eyes move from me to the heart monitors next to me.

"Stop worrying about our daughters and god damn reverse your permission!" I hiss at him, causing his eyes to meet mine again. "I will not let her do this! Do you even know in how much pain she's going to be? How much time at school she'll miss?!"

He looks at me as if I questioned his IQ, "Gabriella, she has been taking shots filled with a medication for the last four days. There will be no punctuation in her hip bone. She will feel absolutely no pain. All she will feel is the needle in her veins when they start taking her blood. It works like a dialysis."

I frown at him, "What?" No punctuation?! No pain?!

"The procedure is going to take four to five hours. If necessary she's going to do that again tomorrow."

"No pain?"

He shakes his head, "Absolutely no pain. Aside from the stitch from the hollow needle that goes in her arm."

"What about the medication?! Will that do any harm to her body?"

He shakes his head again, "No. I injected her a semiochemical with G-CSF. That caused an increase of her stem cells. The medication caused the stem cells to get from the bone marrow into the peripheral blood. All she is doing right now is sitting in a chair with a needle in her left arm, reading a book about leukaemia."

"She's already donating her stem cells?!" I ask shocked.

He nods, "Yes as Victoria has no more time."

"But she..." I stop talking as his hands wrap around mine again. She's there all alone! She's scared and lonely! I should be there with her! I should be by her side even if there's nothing more that I could do! I can hold her hand and talk to her and calm her down! She's my little girl... my little girl...

"She has a nurse having an eye on her every ten minutes. Of course she's not eighteen which means technically she shouldn't be doing this as she's not qualified. But under these circumstances and in this situation with Victoria being her grandmother... the doctors gave their okay. It is her only shot and Adaline wants to help. She wants to heal people so badly."

"And now she is." I mumble.

"And now she is." He echoes my words.

"She's okay?"

"She's fine. I'll go back to her in a few minutes. I wanted to inform you."

I stare into his bright blue eyes. He meant well, but he should have discussed it with me. We should have made the right decision together. He shouldn't have gotten behind my back! He shouldn't have dragged our daughter into this. Our innocent little girl... "But I am still going to rip your head off as soon as I get the chance to." I breathe out my threat.

"I understand that you are still mad. I really do. But just try to understand not only me but our daughter - and Victoria."

I clench my teeth. I don't think I'm ever going to forgive him for letting her do that. "How much longer is she going to have her blood drained?"

"About two more hours."

"You waited half the time to tell me?!" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Because I knew you would do anything to make me stop this."

I sigh, "You know me too well, Troy Bolton."

He tilts his head to the side, "I love you."

I look away from his ever burning look. "You definitely like to test mine from time to time."

* * *

My husband takes a look at his ROLEX, "Alright, we better get going."

Della and Ana both nod, but hold on to me a little tighter. We're cuddling on the hospital bed as Dr. Ross has finally allowed me to move more. Maybe in a week I could go home, she said. I don't believe her until I've signed the release papers. "I'm so sorry I can't join you at the vernissage, Ana." I whisper to them.

"Don't worry, uncle Ry is going to take a million photos and send them to you. You'll barely miss out." Della says grinning.

Ana chuckles before they both get up. The bed feels empty right away and way too huge for me alone. They are both dressed in beautiful blue summer dresses. Their father looks just as stunning in his dark jeans, a white Oxford shirt and navy jacket. The color matches his eye color as well as Della's. "Have fun!" I force myself to smile.

"We'll see about that." Della rolls her eyes, obviously not eager to go to the vernissage.

Troy let's out an annoyed sigh and waves with his hands, "I'll meet you guys at the elevator."

"Make it quick." Della urges him before she and her sister leave us alone.

"Promise me to take a million photos of them." I say as I lift myself in the bed.

He sits down next to me, his hands already cupping my face. "I do."

"And promise me to give the headmaster another sermon if she's thinking about doing it again."

He presses his forehead against mine. "I do." His navy orbs start sparkling with tiny turquoise dots.

"And promise me-"

"Can't you just let me kiss you for a moment?!" He interrupts me before our lips meet. Our lips move against one another, our tongues dancing a slow waltz before eventually breaking apart.

"I'm so gutted I can't come along." I breathe out as our foreheads touch slightly. My swollen lips are brushing against his as he's still catching his breath as well.

"I know. But in case I don't take enough photos, Ry is still there with Kelsi as well as Miley with Luc."

"A fucking family affair without me." I pout my lips. I hate missing the first major event in Ana's academic career. She's the reason the headmaster wanted to hold that vernissage in the first place and now I can't even come along!

"You make sure the rest of the family will stay fine. That's hard enough."

"It's not hard, it's boring."

"Well, maybe Ry will livestream the event for you then."

I chuckle, although I think Troy was serious. Ry would totally be up for that. "Ask him. It's better than the shit on TV."

* * *

My phone vibrates next to me and I look up from the book relentless by Tim Grover. It's the third time I'm reading it. My eyes widen as I read the text message from my brother. 'An agent just asked Troy if your kids want to model for Chanel in Milan next month! I told you they were too beautiful to be just enjoyed by us. Those two need to stand in the spotlight of a Chanel runway!'

Anger starts boiling in my veins. No, they certainly don't! They are freaking eight years old! They don't belong anywhere but running in our backyard with mud all over them or at school - or in a laboratory with Prof. Bell.

I call my husband without thinking twice. "Tell me you turned the offer down."

"Of course I turned the offers down, but I'd like to know how you know about them in the first place." Troy's dark voice shines through the busy chatter noise that surrounds him.

"Offers?" Ryan just mentioned one.

"Yes, plural. One agent wanted them to model for Chanel and another one wanted to sell Ana's drawings exclusively in his gallery in London. He said she had lots of talent that shouldn't be thrown away. She could make a fortune. That being said, the drawings of her just got sold for three hundred thousand pounds - each."

"What?" This is too much information for me to process properly.

"Mrs. Griggs was right, Ana's the star of the vernissage. People surround her like they do when we attend an event. It's scary."

"Then get her out of there! Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I am talking to you. Miley's with her."

"I don't like this. She should have a normal childhood."

"We already had that discussion with Della. Do you want me to start arguing about their intelligence again?"

I know they will never have normal childhoods, but I'd like to keep some sort of normality. "No, but if she's afraid then you better get her out of there."

"I don't think it's scary for her. She seems to like it."

"Like it?"

"Yeah, she's talking to a few art sellers about Van Gogh, Picasso and Monet. They are fascinated by her!"

"And Della?"

"Making fun of the painting with Ry."

I chuckle at the image appearing in my head. They definitely don't like abstract art. "And you?"

"I'm not drowning in women if that's what you're asking."

"That can't be true."

"It is. I'm telling you, Ana's the star tonight."

"And it doesn't bother Della at all?"

"She doesn't get the fuss about color on a piece of paper. But I think we'll stay for another hour or so."

"Call me after you brought them to bed and are done with work."

"I always do."

* * *

"I miss you, my angel."

I close my eyes at his words, trying desperately to keep myself together. "I miss you, too." I whisper back and inhale deeply before opening my eyes again. My iPhone is resting on the table across me. I stare into his dark blue orbs, he's already laying in bed as it's three in the morning.

"The bed's empty without you."

"I feel just as uncomfortable." I counter with a sad smile on my lips. "Tell me more about the evening." I need to lift the sad mood between us, otherwise I will be in tears within a few seconds.

He brushes through his chestnut hair, showing me his defined biceps. "I am not sure that this is going to be Ana's last vernissage."

I frown, "It was that good?"

He nods, "She wowed all of them, especially those who work in the industry. And that's the surprise I didn't see coming. I mean, I knew she was amazing, but this..." he shakes his head, "by the end of the night she had four offers from different gallery owners, Gabi. Our daughter is not only talented, she's a freaking miracle."

I smirk, "She's a real Bolton then, because that's in your genes."

"Our genes." He corrects me with the same grin on his lips.

"So, I guess this means Mrs. Griggs is going to want to repeat that."

"It's up to our daughter, not the headmaster of her school."

I nod, "We'll remind her of it."

* * *

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews on my last chapter. I hope you're going to leave a review this as well!**


	35. Chapter 35

I watch him rolling the wheel chair over to my bedside. Excitement is prickling through my whole body and I wiggle my toes. Today's the day - I am finally allowed to go home! I already made little walks down the hallway and through the room the whole last week to test and build my strength. I am still on bed rest mostly, but I am allowed to go home and spent the remaining pregnant time - which should be ideally about four more weeks - in my bed. I feel so happy I could hug the whole world!

And that's not only because I am finally able to meet my son who is already four weeks old.

I slowly rise from the edge of the bed before sitting down on the wheel chair a.k.a. my new best friend.

"All good?"

"Yes." I say nodding and grab his hand as he places it on my left shoulder. "Bring me to our son." I whisper, feeling his platinum wedding band beneath my fingertips.

"Do you want to pay Victoria a visit as well?" he picks up the hospital bag.

I shrug, "She's still here?"

"She's getting out tomorrow." Troy opens the door of my room.

"She's better?"

"Yes, the medication as well as the bone marrow from Della helped a lot. So much that she's symptom free."

"But not cancer free."

"They can't say that so soon. The doctors haven't found any cancer cells in her body, however. Even her liver is free from the cancer, which is a miracle. But officially she can get declared as cancer free after five years of no symptoms." he explains as he starts rolling me down the hallway.

"I'm so excited to meet him!" I breathe out as we pass several hospital rooms. He's already able to breathe by himself. I can't believe I haven't seen him yet.

We stop at the ICU for premature babies and I see about fifteen incubators with eight nurses walking around. Another two are sitting behind a desk, doing paper work. There are so many little babies that look like they're barely alive. Most of them are intubated, all the wires and tubes look scary but even more when they're attached to such tiny human beings. It's six in the morning which is probably why we're the only parents at the station.

"Mr. Bolton," a blue eyed nurse says to my husband. She has her brown hair braided into two french braids, "so nice to see you again." Her bright blue eyes look down, "Oh, you must be his wife. I am Becky, one of the three nurses that is in charge of Nathanial." she shakes hands with me.

I smile, "How's our boy doing?"

"His vitals are good. The extubation a few days ago was a success. He's still able to breathe by himself and soon we'll be able to feed him normally. His lungs are fully developed now. Dr. Ross will decide when you guys can bring him home. I'm guessing in about two to three weeks." her bright blue eyes are looking into mine before staring at my bump, "Perhaps you will leave the hospital with three babies when you come back."

I frown for a moment. Troy told her that I'm leaving today? Or maybe the girls told her that... they've been hanging out with their little brother after school when they weren't with me. "Maybe." I say back to her. "Where's he?"

"Right over there." she points at the end of the room where a big window is behind an incubator. "Enjoy your time."

Troy rolls me into the direction of our son's incubator. "I see you have the nurses all under your spell already." I joke.

He chuckles, "They are all very nice and helping. They adore Ana and Della."

"And probably are amazed by their knowledge."

"That too." he chuckles again before stoping at the incubator. I peek inside and see my little boy laying inside the incubator. There's red light shining on him to keep him warm. A tube is placed into his nose to feed him as he's not able to eat by himself yet. But that's the next step according to nurse Becky and Dr. Ross. His little feet and arms are laying flat on the bed and his chest is lifting and rising regularly. He's sleeping. Suddenly, my vision becomes blurry and I feel thick salty tears rolling down my cheeks seconds later. He's so beautiful... Our son... Nathanial Alexander Louis Bolton. "He has your long legs." I breathe out smiling as I feel my husband's hand wrapping around mine. "And my short fingers."

I can feel Troy's eyes on me before he looks back at our son, "You know, you can touch him."

I shake my head, "I'm afraid I'll scratch him or worse, even hurt him."

"You won't."

My eyes dance down the fragile figure laying in the incubator, "No, Troy I'm serious. I haven't even cut my nails. What if I-"

"Here." he hands disinfection gel. I sigh before I start disinfecting my hands the same way my husband does. "He may look fragile, but let me tell you, us Bolton men are made out of steel."

I chuckle at his words as I finish disinfecting my hands. He opens a round window before placing his hand into the incubator. His fingers carefully strike the left arm of our son, slowly awakening him. He moves a little and makes some noise before wrapping his hand around Troy's forefinger. "Good Morning, Nate." Troy whispers just as our son opens his eyes. They are as bright as his father's sometimes are. It's so beautiful to watch... "See?"

I bite my lip, "Okay, fine I'll do it."

Troy smiles at me before withdrawing his hand. I place my hand into the incubator and feel the warm temperature right away. I take a deep breathe before allowing my fingers to strike down his body. It's warm and soft. Nathanial doesn't even wince this time - it's like he knows who I am already. His fingers find my forefinger and both hands wrap around it, holding it close to his body. I gulp as my heart skips a beat. "Yes, Mommy is finally here with you." I breathe out as another tear rolls down my cheek.

I am finally with my son.

* * *

Two hours later I am rolling down the same hallway again. It was so hard to say goodbye to Nathanial. Dr. Ross is going to pay me home visits every single day now so I'll ask her when Nathanial is able to go home tomorrow when she comes.

"Do you want to see Victoria?"

I sigh, I haven't even spent a thought on her in the last two hours. I was just enjoying the time with my baby, simply being a mother. "Is she alone?" "I think so, yes."

"Good, then bring me to her and get this over with."

"Gabriella..." he sighs at my answer.

"I won't let her anywhere near my children." I say as we get into an elevator.

"She already saw Della and Ana."

"They visited her?" I twist my body around to see his expression. Another information he kept from me!

He shrugs, "Yes. She's their grandmother after all. They met her every time after they were with Nate..."

I shake my head, "Is there something else you forgot to mention?" I hiss at him.

He looks down for a second before meeting my glance.

"Oh my God! There is!" I breathe out shocked.

"Victoria wants to move to London... And she's writing a book."

I frown, "She wants to stay here?"

"Yes."

"To be close to Ana and Della... And Nathanial..." I place my hand on my bump, wanting to protect at least these two from her. "And these two."

"And you." he nods at me.

I shake my head, "This woman is unbelievable! I give her my finger and she wants my whole body!"

"She's just trying to-"

"Oh, I know you're on her side. You've always been on her side!" I start hissing at him as the elevator doors open on the third floor.

"That's not true. I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"We were perfectly fine without her in our lives for the rest eight years, weren't we?!" I ask him as he rolls me down the hallway. "So, what has changed now?"

"She did."

I let out a laugh, "No, she didn't!"

He stops in front of a closed door. "Well find out yourself. We're here." he looks down at me before knocking the door without asking my opinion once more. After a moment he opens the door before rolling me into the room. I can see Victoria laying in the bed. Her lips don't look chapped anymore, her face color is back and her dark brown eyes don't seem as lifeless as they used to. She almost looks like herself again. Well, without the hair on her head and above her eyes.

"Gabriella," her lips form a smile as soon as my name has left her mouth.

"Hi." I say as Troy stops the wheel chair across her bed. "You look better." I can hear Troy getting a chair from behind me before sitting down next to me.

"I feel better." she nods at me. "A lot better."

"So, you're symptom free now, right?"

"Yes. Thanks to Adaline."

I sigh, "Yes, thanks to my daughter." And my husband, whom I am still mad at. "I heard you thought about moving here."

She nods, "I want to see my grandchildren more frequently. That is, with your permission."

I tilt my head to the side, "I think their birthdays are enough for now."

"Five times a year..." she breathes out, "Alright, that's a start."

A start?! That is the maximum I will allow her! "I don't think moving here will give you any more privileges to see them more often."

She nods again, "Okay."

"Adaline saved you - not me." I say into her face. I would have let her die.

"I know and I'm forever grateful." I just hope forever is going to end sooner than later.

I look at Troy, "Alright, we can go now." My husband frowns at me before rising from the chair. I look back at Victoria, "The girls' birthdays are on April 6th and March 30th. Nathanial's on June 27th and the twin girls... I'm hoping mid August."

Victoria smiles at me, "Okay."

Troy starts pushing the wheel chair with me in it to the door.

"Gabriella, wait!" Victoria's voice makes Troy stop pushing the wheel chair.

"Yes?" I ask her, turning around in the wheel chair.

"I wrote you... a book."

I frown at her words, "You wrote me a book?"

"When I was sure I was dying I started writing it... I finished it about a month ago. I still want you to read it."

"Why would I want to read it?"

"Because it explains why Troy's father hates you." she breathes out.

My eyes widen. I knew it! I knew she was the reason for him hating me! "Okay."

Victoria looks at Troy, "It's on the table. I haven't had time to bind it yet."

He nods before walking over to the table. He picks up the stack of paper. The roughly three hundred pages are held together with a few clips. It looks heavy. It should.

She has a lot of explaining to do.

Troy hands me the stack of papers and I read the title:

 _A letter to a broken heart_ \- by Victoria Claire Evans

* * *

"Slowly." he demands after he opened our front door.

I roll my eyes, "I am fine. I've been fine the whole ride home." I say to him as I walk pass him. The whole drive home he kept questioning me if I were okay and if I didn't answer once his eyes looked at me until I finally did response. He has never driven so slowly as well.

"And we need you to stay fine." he says carrying the hospital bag inside the house. I stare at our entrance, feeling a warm rush of emotions in my system. I am finally home! There are fresh peonies standing in a vase on the round marbled table between the two staircases. I look to my left and stare at the photo wall of my family: Photos from our wedding day as we got both ready inside Westminster Abbey, our actual wedding day, photos of Christmas, our trip through Europe when I was pregnant with Adaline, Della's first steps, Della's first ballet show, Ana's first Christmas with us, our eighth wedding anniversary, the Hogwarts sandcastle our daughters built at the beach of French Cay, their first time going snorkeling... I close my eyes and inhale deeply. God, it feels so good to be finally home!

"Okay, I thought you could stay in the first guest room at the end of the hallway. Next to my study."

My smile drops as I open my eyes. I turn around and give him a puzzled look. He can't be serious! "Troy,"

"Don't even start." he interrupts me, placing the bag on the round table next to me. "Dr. Ross may have sent you home, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to take all these stairs we have in this house. So, guest room number one?" he asks me, placing his hands on my shoulders. We have five to choose from downstairs and another three upstairs - not counting the pool house and guest house on the property.

"But-"

"Which out of the five downstairs will you choose?"

I sigh, "Fine. I'll take the one next to your study then."

"Perfect." he says before kissing me quickly, "Because I already adjusted it to your needs." with that he walks away from me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask him frowning.

"You'll see. Come on!" he waves his hand and I shake my head before following him through the foyer. I stop walking as I stare through the glass facade into our backyard with the pool, the barbecue area, the rose garden and the river Thames on the horizon. God, I love my home so much!

"Are you coming?" I hear my husband calling me.

I roll my eyes at his impatience. That's so typical of him. Shaking my head, I walk down the hallway before stoping at the open door of guest room number one... or maybe I should call it hospital room number one. "What's this?!" I hiss through my teeth seeing a heart monitor standing next to the left side of the king sized bed. "I just got out of the hospital! I am not aiming to get back there for at least a month!" A blood pressure monitor is also next to the bed. There's even a wheel chair! How the hell did he get this in?! I can't believe this!

"Well, I thought-"

"No!" I say to him, "In this case, I choose any guest room but this one!" I place my hand on my hips and feel my twin girls moving. They're agreeing with me.

I can see Troy's eyes on my baby bump, "They're moving?"

"Showing their support for Mommy." I say before turning around.

"Wait!" I hear him calling out.

I sigh and stop on my heel. "What?"

"I want you to be as close as possible to me when I'm working." he starts explaining before walking over to me. He doesn't even bother to lie to me. He's as much of a workaholic as me, yet he expects me to stay on bed rest for weeks, when he can't even survive a single week without work.

"Those monitors have to go." I urge him, "I am here to relax. This is my home not another hospital room. I've been in one of those for the past month. I am sick of all the monitors!"

He nods, "Okay."

"Good. I'm going to go pee and when I'm back those monitors have better vanished!" I hiss before walking pass him and into the full guest bathroom. I open the door and stare at the barrier-free shower with the glass door - and a plastic chair for me to sit on. "And that chair needs to go as well!" I yell before shutting the door. I shake my head, he might mean well but that's just too much! I can stand in the shower - I am not a retiree!

* * *

I wash my hands in the sink and look at my reflection in the mirror. God, I look so tired. My face looks a lot chubbier than it used to. It's much fuller and rounder - even my face looks triple the size it used to. I dry my hands with a towel and notice my profile. There might be only two out of the three babies inside of my tummy, but I still look like I'm pregnant with three. I am three times the size I used to be and I'm guessing I'm going to look this way for a long time - no matter how much black I wear. My ankles are always swollen just like my feet and hands. I have stored water everywhere my body's capable of. I look like a massive watermelon. I shake my head, I look nothing like I did 38 weeks ago. I don't even recognize myself.

Brushing through my curls, I unlock the bathroom door and walk back into the guest room - our bedroom for the next few weeks. It's a nice big room, which is held in neutral colors such as beige, grey, black and white. There are a few framed photos of landscapes and close ups of flowers - that Troy - made hanging on the walls. It's a nice room to stay in... but it's not our bedroom. My eyes scan the room further and I notice the open doors of the built-in closet. Troy must have already unpacked my stuff and brought some clothes from our dressing room upstairs into this closet. He's doing so much... he's so strong. And I feel so helpless. I wish I could do more than go to the bathroom and come back. I wish I could help him finish the nursery room for the triplets or just simply make lunch or dinner. But I can't, because I am still on bed rest for most of the day. I might be able to stay home, but I am still required to lay low for basically the whole day.

"Are you hungry?" My husband's voice rips me out of my thoughts, causing my head to swing into his direction. He's standing in the doorframe, leaning against it. He's dressed in a simple dark washed trouser with a white oxford shirt. Even through that oxford shirt I can see all of his muscles that form his glorious body. How can this man find me still attractive?!

Me, who is triple the size she used to be?! With chubby cheeks, a fat ass and legs I can't even see anymore! But I'm sure they are massive as well. Suddenly, I feel tears forming in my eyes.

He's embracing me in less than a blink of an eye - well, as good as he can given my size. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

I shake my head, sobbing into his shirt. "No, I'm good." I wipe the tears away from my face. I'm overreacting, I know I am, but I still can't help but feel like the ugliest person on earth - a pregnant person, but still the ugliest.

"Are you sure? What do you want me to do? How can I help you?" he looks me in the eyes, his thumbs wiping away the tears that continue rolling down my cheeks.

I stare into his blue orbs that are a little bit clouded. He's worried. He's always so worried - from the moment we found out we were expecting until... God, until he dies probably. I feel more tears building in my eyes as the word death echoes through my system. Goosebumps start covering my body and I shake my head to relax my body. I am fine... I am fine. I just need a change. Something to cheer me up. "I need a haircut." I breathe out.

He gives me a puzzled look, "What?"

"A haircut. I need a haircut. I want shorter hair. Maybe shoulder length." I breathe out as he takes his hands off of my face.

"You want me to cut your hair?" he's frowning.

I shake my head, "No. Drive me to a hairdresser or get one here, I don't care. But I want shorter hair. All of this..." I pick up one of my long curls that has reached my navel by now, "needs to go. I could donate it. I think my hair is in a pretty good condition. But I need a change. If I can't create the change by cooking or decorating the nursery, then I'm going to get someone who creates this change for me."

"And that's suppose to be a hairdresser."

"If not I'll cut it myself." I shrug, "Shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"No!" he almost yells at me, "You're definitely not going to cut your own hair."

"What's that suppose to mean?! I can still hold a pair of scissors in my hands!"

"Yeah but with your hair type it's quite hard to get the right cut."

I frown at him, since when is he the expert? "Anyways, I want it gone. The sooner the better. If not I'll cut it myself then."

"I won't be able to get you an appointment at a hairdresser today."

I place my hand on my hip, "You are Troy Bolton. You can get anything you want."

He smirks at my words, "I'll see if I can get my hairdresser to come here."

"He better!"

"Would you like to have something for lunch?"

I shake my head, "No. All I want to do is lay on the couch with you and feeling your arms wrapped around me." I breathe out my need for his touch. We haven't had that closeness in over four weeks. I am desperate for his touch, his smell, his body... his soul.

His eyes soften at my words and I can see his adam's apple moving as he gulps, "I miss being close to you as well." His hand reaches for mine before his fingers lace with mine. I can feel his wedding band that's already eight years old. Yet, I can't believe we only met ten years ago - it feels like a whole lifetime that we've been together for. But then again, a lifetime with him is not enough... it's just not enough.

* * *

My head rests on his chest and I enjoy the sound of his heartbeat that's mixed with his breathing. I can feel his hands brushing through my hair, carefully dividing my curls. The smell of blueberries and warm summer nights fills my nostrils, giving me a sense of safety only he can. He is my home, my destiny... my purpose.

"Troy," I start in a whisper, unsure if I really want to break that comfortable silence.

"Hm?"

"Remember when you told me that we're soulmates?"

He nods and stops brushing through my hair, "And you laughed at me back then."

I lift my head, "I didn't laugh at you."

His fingers fondle my cheeks, "Not literally, but your eyes... Your eyes said it all."

My lips form a thin line, "I didn't believe you back then and frankly, I still don't believe you now."

His blue eyes darken at my words, "But you feel it."

I open my mouth to respond, but my lips won't form the words I want them to. "I don't... I don't think we're soulmates." he frowns at my words, "Soulmate is not a suitable word for us, it doesn't describe what I feel and what you feel and what we feel when we're together. To be honest, I don't think there's even a word that can describe our feelings for one another."

"I'm sensing a but there."

I lift myself from him as much as possible and lean back against the couch. "Perhaps we're so perfect for each other because we are not soul mates, but one soul. Maybe we're so perfect, so inseparably, so god damn in love with each other even after ten years of being together, because we're... we're more than just soulmates. It's like we're one... one soul. A unit that doesn't exist without the other party. And maybe there is no after-life after this... I mean, how could there be? How could I exist without you?" His eyes soften at my words, "Perhaps you call us soulmates - and everyone else around us does, too - but to me we're so much more. We go beyond being soulmates, we go beyond any term there is." his lips shut me off before I can explain my point any further.

"I think I am okay with not calling us soulmates." his fingers brush through my hair, "Because I feel it, too."

I smirk at his words, "You're really enjoying my long curls."

"For as long as I still have the privilege." his eyes rest on my long curls that he is holding in his hand.

"In two hours those will be gone."

"Mhm, I know..." his eyes find mine again, causing my mouth to dry out. This bright blue starts sparkling, "God damn it, you make me want to fuck so you easily."

I chuckle, "I am heavily pregnant with your fourth and fifth baby girl - and you still want me? I am huge, I weight three times I did before I got pregnant, my feet and hands are swollen, I have serious bags under my eyes - plus, I have to go pee like every five seconds."

He grins at my words, "I don't want you despite that. I want you because of that. Because I love every single imperfection, as you call them, of your's."

I kiss him softly because no words can describe my feelings for him. Not properly anyway. "We should use the remaining weeks to find a nanny..." I shrug, "Or two... or, you know perhaps even three." The girls need one and the triplets... boy we need as much help as possible.

"When did sex stop playing such a big role in our lives?" His eyes enhances the smile on his lips.

I brush through his chestnut colored hair, "The moment we knew we'd be parents." I let my forefinger run over his slightly open lips, "But we're also doing this because of our sex life. Because I miss you as much as you miss me."

* * *

I run my fingers through my hair as I stare at my reflection in the window. It feels so weird that my hair stops now just above my boobs. My hair is wavy and the ends feel finally healthy again. All the split, dry ends have been chopped off - and a lot more. Francesco - Troy's hair dresser - and I decided to donate the 15 inches that were cut off. Perhaps wigs could be made out of those.

Troy drove to Falkner House to pick up Ana and Della, so seeing me like this is going to be a big surprise for him as well. But I love it. I love doing something good with something I don't need anymore.

"Mommy?" I hear Della's voice asking for me.

"Kitchen!" I yell back, looking away from the window. I can already hear their little feet running over to me. I turn around and feel their arms wrapping around me a second later, well more around my bump. "Aw, I missed you guys so much!" I breathe out as their arms hold me as tightly as possible - and mine do the same. I kiss both of them on their cheeks, causing them so chuckle. "How was school?" I ask, inhaling their scents. The best smell in the world.

"Really good. Professor Bell allowed us to dissect a heart today." Della answers first.

"Really?" I say before releasing them from my embrace. Della is glowing from within. "How was it?"

Ana nods, "It was so cool!"

"All the different textures and the tissue and the genes and arteries... I'll never forget that."

"Me neither." Ana adds with a grin.

"Duh, with your eidetic memory it's impossible."

Ana snorts at her sister's comment.

"What else did you guys do today?"

"We looked at growing cancer cells in petri dishes." Ana says smiling, "Did you know that cancer can adopt to changing cells that want to fight against it? It's so fascinating."

I smile, only my daughters would think cancer is fascinating. "But you're not doing this because of Victoria, are you?"

"I questioned Prof. Bell about leukemia when we found out." Della explains, looking down. "But we already started with the various cancer forms."

"Yeah, she just moved the focus to a special cancer..." Ana agrees with her.

"Did you tell Prof. Bell that we own St. Peregrine Laziosi?"

Della shakes her head, "No."

I nod, she knows that this is a secret and has to stay one - to avoid the media hype.

"You cut your hair." Ana's forest green eyes move down my short dark brown hair.

"I did." I say smiling, "And I donated the hair we cut off."

"I like it!" Ana returns my smile. "It enhances your face shape."

I can't help but grin at Ana's words that could have come out of Adaline's mouth as well.

"Very good point. I like it, too." Della looks at Ana before looking back at me. "It does indeed." I frown as her bright blue orbs scan my face. I am not sure if this is a compliment or not - but I decide to take it as one.

"I made hot chocolate for you guys." I say smiling, "I thought we could sip on that while finally decided on some names."

"Good idea, I am in definite need of the glucose." Della nods before getting her cup. "Come on, Ana, I need you to dictate all the names we have had on our lists before we can start narrowing them down."

"You could just write them off of the white board in our kitchen."

Della snorts at her sister, "I need to chill on the couch."

"You're just too lazy and want to make use of my eidetic memory." Ana picks up her cup.

"That, too."

"I should start making a list of favors you owe me then." Ana follows her sister into the living room.

I chuckle at them before my gaze moves away from them as they disappear out of my sight. I tilt my head to the side and see my husband leaning against the doorframe. He looks so sexy in that dark washed trousers and white linen Oxford shirt. His bright blue orbs stare me down, undressing me. I know what he thinks before he says it - I feel it resonating in my body. Yet, I feel my heartbeat rising as he starts walking over to me. With his long lean legs it takes him only a few steps to reach me. Without a word he kisses me passionately, sweeping me off my feet once again. I wrap my arms around his neck as I return his kiss. He kisses with everything he has, every drop of love, passion and dark desire. Only he can kiss me like that. Our tongues entwine as his hands slowly move down my back. I feel the heat inside of me rising, despite being pregnant with two ballet dancers. God, how much I missed kissing him like that.

"I guess you like the haircut then."

* * *

"So, are we still going with the two Os?" Troy asks us before taking a sip of his tea.

Our daughters nod, "Olivia and Ophelia." Della says smiling before circling in the names. "Definitely in the name."

"But not the same name." I point out.

"No but as a second name." Ana nods.

"So how many do we have left?" Troy asks. Adaline shows him the list that still seems endless after an hour of discussing. "Okay, I like Elise as a third name. All agree?" He looks at all of us. We nod before Della circles in the name Elise.

"I'm going still strong for Valentina." I say, I've been pushing this name from the beginning onwards.

"Fine. It's in as a third name." Ana gives in before looking at Della. "Circle it in."

"Good, so we have Ophelia, Olivia, Elise and Valentina..." Troy's eyes scan the list. "Just the first names are missing."

"I am for Lorelai." Della says, circling the name before we can say anything.

I look at Troy, "Josephine..." I breathe out.

He nods, "Good. Now we have to put them in an order."

"Josephine Olivia Elise." Adaline frowns at her own combination before shaking her head. "No."

"Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton." Ana whispers with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, I like it!" Josephine Ophelia Elise Bolton, I love that name!

"And Lorelai Olivia Valentina Bolton." Troy says with his eyes locked with mine. A grin appears on my lips as we finally found names for our girls. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

We laugh at his words. After all, it took us 38 weeks to find their names.

* * *

I let my eyes wander over the dinning table, seeing my two daughters, husband, brother and sister-in-law digging into the sweet potato and black bean Shepherd's Pie that everyone made while I was sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island, observing the routined movements in my kitchen. All five of them worked together on it without bumping into one another just once. It was fascinating to watch, to see how everything goes hand in hand even in my absence.

Ryan stops in his movements, his form resting in front of his mouth. "Are you okay?"

I nod, "I could get used to this."

Kelsi smiles softly at me, "You better because we're not leaving for another few weeks."

"Plus, I've been really enjoying your spa." Ryan says, "I think we should move in permanently, Kels." He says to his wife with a wink.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Any chance I can park him here permantly?"

I chuckle, "I thought you knew what you got yourself into when you married that one."

My sister-in-law twists her head to the side and grabs his left hand before squeezing softly, "I certainly did." She smiles softly at him.

"Mom, can we tell them the names?" Della asks with a bright smile on her full lips.

Ryan's gaze finds mine again, "You've found names? Why are we only finding out about it now?"

"Well," I shift my weight to the left as I feel a stitch in my back, "because we originally wanted to surprise all of you."

Ryan looks over to Della and Ana, who are sitting next to him. "What do you want in return? I'll pay anything."

"Cape Town in January." Della says to him, sounding just like her father in a business meeting. "Three days and a basket full of chocolate frogs from Harry Potter."

I almost spit out the water in my mouth. "Cape Town?"

Ana's head swings around at my shocked voice. "We saw a documentary about it today. Did you know there are penguins on a beach?"

I shake my head as I've never been in Cape Town.

"Deal." Ryan says, shaking her tiny little hand. "And now spill."

I smirk in amusement. Those two are too funny!

"As you know, it's a Bolton tradition to have three forenames-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Ryan says, waving with his hands. "Spill!"

I look next to me and see that Troy's enjoying this just as much.

"Josephine Ophelia Elise and Lorelai Olivia Valentina." Ana says with a small smile on her lips.

Ryan looks stunned for a moment, "I really like it!" He turns around and looks at his wife, "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

She nods before looking at me. "You chose really well."

"After all, it took us 38 weeks." Troy says with a shrug as I find his hand under the table. I squeeze his softly, feeling his platinum wedding band.

"At least now when the girls decide to see the real world, you won't have to wrack your brains any longer." Ryan says with a shrug. "Do the others know?"

I place my free hand on the bump as they start kicking in my belly again. "No, we actually wanted to surprise you all."

"Privilege of living here." Ry says to Kelsi with a wink. "Besides the awesome food and spa."

Kelsi chuckles at his words and shakes her head. "I don't think you'll ever want to move out, do you?"

"If you built me a similar spa in our home, I might consider it."

"We have to move into a townhouse then because our flat's way too small for it."

He shrugs, "I'm up for it."

Kelsi looks at Troy, "I need your real estate agent's number then."

I frown, did they really just decided to move? Casually over dinner? Just like that?

"What's the worried face?" Ry asks me. "Don't worry, I don't think we'll be your neighbors." He stares out of the French window in our dinning room, seeing the backyard with its infinity pool and the river Thames on the horizon. One day we will have a boat bounded to the private boat bridge we have. But that's still in the future. "Although, I kind of do like the view here..."

I shake my head and close my mouth as I realise it was open the entire time. "I'm just amazed by how easy you make decisions."

"What's there to discuss? We don't have children that we have to consider. It's just the two of us."

"Oh, can we help with the decision?" Ana asks with a huge grin on her lips.

"Sure." Kelsi reflects her megawatt smile, "But keep in mind we're not looking for a palace like this one."

Ana nods.

"But we do want a spa like here. With the same Moroccan feel to it. The steam shower - amazing! And the sauna and the jacuzzi... and I definitely want a bathroom with those stunning turquoise tiles!" Ryan shivers, "Seriously, this is way better than what my gym has to offer."

"It's why we built it." I say with a smirk on my lips. We wanted this house to have everything we ever needed, including a spa and a theatre.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling as my twin girls are having a party in my belly again. They've been moving and dancing and kicking for the last two hours - and I've been awake ever since. They gave me little five to ten minute breaks but it wasn't enough for me to get any rest. I am so tired! So fucking tired! I sigh and tilt my head to the side. Troy is sleeping next to me. My hand carefully fondles his cheek. I love this man to the moon and back. He stirs from my slight touch before he opens his bright blue orbs.

"Hi." I breathe out with a smile on my lips.

He returns my smile, "Are you craving anything?"

"No."

"Do you have to pee? Do need help to get up?"

I shake my head, "Your girls are throwing a party in there."

"Are they?" He asks before placing his hands on my belly. "Oh, they are!"

I nod, "For about two hours."

His eyes look up into mine, "You can't sleep."

I nod again, "But I am so tired." I whisper before I feel tears building in my eyes. Suddenly, they break out of me like there's no tomorrow. I start sobbing and crying. My husband wraps his arms around me and I sob into his grey cotton shirt. He holds me tight as I cry out all the stress from the last few days. My hormones are out of control and I am so glad that I have my husband.

After a few minutes I have calmed down and I lift my head to look at him.

"Better?"

He always knows what I need. I nod, "Yes."

"Have they calmed down?"

"I think so."

"Do you want me to make you a lavender tea?"

I shake my head, "I'm afraid they're going to start again if you leave."

"I don't think they even register me properly."

I sigh, "Ever since Nate has left them, they are going nuts in there. It's like he calmed them down or something! They were never this active when they were three."

"That's because they had less room. Now with more space, they want to make use of it."

I shake my head, "They won't let me rest. It wasn't this way with Della!"

"Della was alone in there." He points out.

I sigh, "I love every single child we created but there are milliseconds in which I wish I weren't pregnant." I place my head on his beating heart. I feel so guilty and mean saying that but I just can't help it. I am beyond exhausted right now and all I want is just a tiny bit of sleep. Even thirty minutes would be enough. "I mean, I just want to sleep!"

He brushes through my hair, "Close your eyes. I'll hum you to sleep."

I close my eyes and a second late my husband's humming voice fills my ears, lulling me back to sleep.

* * *

"We have a surprise for you." Ana says with a grin on her lips.

"What is it?" I ask her back.

"It requires you to walk upstairs." Della says.

"Upstairs?" I echo and look at Troy.

He nods before offering me his hand. I place mine in his and he softly pulls me up, helping me rise from the couch.

"I haven't been upstairs in forever!" I breathe out, "I'm already liking this surprise." I say with a grin to our girls. They chuckle before rushing up the main staircase in the foyer. I lace my hand with my husband's and smile at him as he softly squeezes my hand. "I didn't expect you to allow me to walk up the fourteen stairs to the first floor." I smirk at him as we reach the foyer.

"It's just for this surprise and after that you'll stay downstairs until you've given birth to our twin girls."

We walk up the left staircase, passing the gallery wall. "We should update the wall soon. There are a few pictures I'd like to hang up." I breathe out as my eyes look briefly at the pictures.

He nods as we reach the first floor. It still looks the same as the last time I were here. It's still the same hardwood floor, still the same light grey wall colour, still the same paintings in both wings. "What's the surprise?" I ask frowning. The left wing leads to our master bedroom which is at the end of it. The right wing holds Ana's, Della's room, my study, the triplets' nursery and two guest rooms. Nothing has changed.

"We've finished the room for the triplets." He says with a grin on his lips.

"You did?" I ask surprised. I can't believe it's done!

"Come." He pulls on our hands before we walk down the right wing. Our girls are already standing in front of the closed door.

"Mom, come on, we're getting old here!" Della complains as we slowly reach her and Ana.

"I'm a bit slow..." I grin as she rolls her eyes at my words. We stop at the white wooden closed door.

"I did most of the interior design." Ana starts, "Dad and Della helped a bit as well. We made a mood board at first and then met up with Serena, an interior designer. She helped with the furniture."

"I'm sure it looks lovely."

"You have no idea!" Della says grinning. "Open the door!" She demands, sounding just like her father.

Ana rolls her green eyes at her before opening the door. The first thing I notice are the three cribs standing next to the floor to ceiling windows. The mobiles we bought in Swansea hang above the cribs. On the hardwood floor are three fluffy white rugs just under the cribs and in front of the changing table. There's a corner with a nursing chair. A beautiful flower bouquet made out of pink peonies is drawn on the wall. The flowers start at the bottom left corner where the nursing chair is standing and grows all the way across the wall until stopping at the right top. It's clearly not a wallpaper, it's hand drawn. It looks breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking! The same peonies are drawn on the wall above the changing unit, but they are significantly smaller. They look so delicate and real. The huge guest room has been transformed into a dream of a nursery! "This looks so beautiful!" I say as my eyes scan the room once more. There's a full bathroom and dressing room behind the white wooden doors that are next to the nursing corner. In front the three cribs are three empty frames. "What's with the frames?" I ask frowning.

"We want to put their names up." Troy says.

"I'm still working on them." Ana says nodding.

"Working on them?" I ask, looking at her. What's there to work on? We could choose a pretty font, print their names out and hang them up.

"She couldn't find the perfect handwriting yet. She wrote their names like a zillion times and isn't pleased with the layout." Della rolls her eyes again.

"Not a zillion times! More like 385."

"It can still take a while."

Ana looks at her older sister, "I want it to be perfect. I want them to feel as homely as I did when I came home for the first time."

I tear up at her words. I wrap my arms around them without saying a word, holing them tight.

"Well we still have a few days until they all arrive..." Troy says to us.

I kiss them on their cheeks, "I love it!"

"You do?" Ana asks.

I nod, "It's perfect."

* * *

I lean back and let my head rest against the fluffy white Egyptian towel that I rolled up as I lay in our indoor pool. Soft medication tunes are coming out of the surround system and lit candles fill the huge room in a scent of lavender mixed with ylang ylang. The bubbles from the lounge I am laying on ease the ache the pain in my back, legs and arms. I feel heavy, I am heavy, but in this pool with the water nozzles underneath me doing its magic, I somehow feel lighter. Just a tiny bit, but it's enough for now. The thermal water is heated, making this massive pool feel like an equally massive bathtub. I even had the energy to swim a few rounds before laying down. Dr. Ross told me the last time she visited me that light activity, especially swimming, would be fine now as contractions could start any day anyway. I should do everything to make me feel best - so that's why I'm enjoying myself in our spa.

Kelsi and Ry had joined me for a while, but left a few hours ago. I watched the sun setting through the wall of French windows across me, coating the whole room in pastel oranges, pinks and reds. The Moroccan tiles, called Zellige, reflect the light perfectly. Even the ceiling, which is decorated in floral motifs, a style known as arabesque, looked even prettier in those pastel hues. It was a stunning view, especially along with the working water nozzles beneath me, the meditation music filling my ears and the smell of lavender and ylang ylang calming my senses. We have two horseshoe arches on the right side and two on the left side of the pool that lead to a steam room, a sauna, a silence room we use for meditation and a full beige marbled bathroom. The steam room is held in a blue colour scheme, with the tiles and plasters being in Greenish Turquoise, Fresh Fez Blue, Electric Majorelle Blue, Dark and Light Indigos. The sauna on the other side is gold. The silence room is filled with blue green tiles.

Ryan was right, this is heaven on earth.

I love my home!

* * *

I slowly get out of the bed and totter to the bathroom. I have to pee every five seconds nowadays. It's impossible for me to sleep - the idea of being it a restful one hasn't crossed my mind since twelve weeks now. I am exhausted but at least I am still pregnant. Forty weeks pregnant. I yank down my panties and sit down on the toilet, finally able to empty my bladder. I am still wondering how my body is able to produce so much pee. It's ridiculous.

I carefully rise from the toilet seat and push the flush as I suddenly feel a stitch in my lower abdomen. I take a deep breath and my whole body contracts, freezing my muscles. My nerves react with discomfort for a while before it slowly fades. I walk over to the sink. Dr. Ross told me this would happen. It wouldn't be like last time. My water wouldn't break.

And I should get to the hospital as soon as I felt any discomfort.

I know right away that this is serious.

It's starting.

I quickly wash my face and hands before I dry my hands with the towel. Slowly, I walk out of the bathroom. I stop in the doorway, seeing my husband sleeping in the king sized bed. His chest lifts and sinks as he breathes deeply. He is fast asleep. Just like he was when I went into labour with Adaline. But this time I won't walk around the house for two hours before waking him up. No, this time it's different.

I walk over to his side of the bed and gently let my fingers trail up his left arm. "Troy, wake up." I whisper. I can't bring myself to shake him awake roughly. He needs his rest. He has been so stressed the last months... He doesn't react to my voice or my movements. I sigh as I brush through his chestnut brown hair. I let my fingers run down his face as I slowly fondle his cheek. "Wake up, my love..." I say a little louder this time.

He stirs before his hand grabs my wrist. He wraps his fingers around it before opening his eyes. His crystal blue eyes are sleep driven but his lips form a smile. "God, you look so beautiful right now. I know you hate it when I tell you that, but you do. You are the most beautiful woman on earth although you don't feel like it. But you are..." his eyes scan my features before looking deeply into mine. "You are."

I smile at his words. I feel the same way when I wake up and look at him - for over ten years now. "Thank you, but we have to get going."

"We do? Where to?"

He's clearly still half asleep. "St. Mary's. I am having contractions. Very light but I'm having them." I explain slowly and softly.

Suddenly, he sits up straight in the bed. "Okay." he gets out of the bed, being wide awake in the blink of an eye.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night again." I bite my lip. I really thought this time it would be during the day. I wish he could have gotten more sleep because I will need him. I always need him.

He shakes his head, "Babies have a mind of their own. Especially our babies." I watch him getting into a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. "Do you want to put something else on?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Do you need help with that?"

I shake my head, "No. I will do this my own - for the last time." I smile at my own words. I can't wait to meet our twin girls.

"Okay. I'm going to wake up Ryan and Kelsi to inform them. They will need to take care of the girls tomorrow." With that explanation he walks out of the guest room downstairs.

I walk over to the drawer and pull out a pair of joggers. Slowly and carefully I get into the grey joggers. After I pulled them up, I smile. Today is the last day I am pregnant. I can't believe the day has finally come.

My fingers wrap around the edge of the drawer as another contraction rushes through my system, this time it makes me almost scream. I bite my lip to hold my tongue. I don't want to wake up the girls. The knuckles on my hands turn white as my nails dig into the wood. This is so intense! Sweat starts rolling down my chest and back as I feel hot. Tears burn in my eyes but they don't fall down. Not yet. After a few seconds the contraction slowly starts to fade. I feel it leaving my body as slowly as a slug, making sure I feel every single bit of the pain. Fuck.

"My angel," I hear my husband's voice a second before I feel his hand on my lower back.

I squeeze my eyes close as the last remaining bits of pain leave my body. I inhale deeply before opening my eyes again. "I'm okay."

"I suggest you get the epidural as soon as possible."

I nod, "Yes."

His fingers brush through my hair, "Ready to go?"

I frown. Can we really leave just like that? Is there something we might forget? After all, we don't live just around the corner from St. Mary's. It's a thirty minute drive, perhaps a little less in the night. But still... "The hospital bag..."

"Already in the trunk of the car."

"And Ryan and Kelsi?"

"I informed them."

"Car seats?"

"On the rear bench."

"Baby stuff?"

"In a bag in the trunk next to the hospital bag."

"Della and Ana?"

"Still asleep."

"Okay... Okay, yeah, let's go." I say and grab his hand. "The sooner we leave, the faster we will be home again. With our triplets..." We'll be coming home with three babies! Three!

Hand in hand we walk down the hallway. But I let go as I feel another contraction rushing through my system. I rest the palms of my hands against the wall as my back hallows. This contraction is much stronger than the last one. I bite my lip so hard that I taste the iron of my blood. My hands are sweating so they glide down the wall as the contraction still rips me apart. I feel Troy's hand on my lower back, softly massaging me. But it doesn't help. Nothing will ease the pain until the contraction starts to fade. My husband whispers something but I don't hear him properly. After an eternity, it finally does fade. My breathing starts regulating itself. These contractions come sooner than they did with Della. And they are definitely getting stronger just as fast.

"Can you move?"

I nod at his question because I am not sure if I can talk. I feel so exhausted already and I am not even anywhere close to giving birth. I grab his hand and squeeze his hand softly. It's going to be a long day for us.

* * *

 **A new chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. The next one will be the last chapter of Incomplete, but not the final words of Troy's and Gabriella's story. Please review!**

 **xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

He stops the Tesla in front of our house, where he usually parks. He switches the car off and looks at me. The proud eyes of a father of five stare at me. A smile appears on our lips. We're home. The five of us are home. Finally. The drive home has been completely silent. Every baby was fast asleep in the car seats. I can't believe the day has finally come.

Troy grabs my left hand before lifting it to his lips. He kisses my wedding bands, telling me more than his words ever could. "You take Nate, I take the girls." He whispers to me.

I nod before opening my seatbelt. We get out of the car and I take my baby boy's car seat before closing the door of the rear bench again. I watch Troy getting out our girls. They are a bit smaller than their big brother. I turn around and make my way to the huge black front doors that hold our home. Suddenly, the doors open and I see my big girls standing there with Ryan, Kelsi and Diana. All are staring at us with a huge grin on their lips.

"Welcome home!" Diana's smile is highly addictive. She steps aside as I reach the entrance.

"Who do you have?" Ryan asks.

"Nate." Della says with a look at the car seat. We have agreed on mostly neutral colours in their clothing and furniture.

"How can you tell?" Kelsi asks, frowning as Troy walks in behind me.

"Blue ribbon with his name on it." Ana points at the wide blue silk ribbon on which she stitched on his full name in white. We have made every baby one and tied it around the car seats. I place Nate in his car seat on the bench that we have in our foyer. The baby seat is covered in a rather sheer musslin cloth.

Diana walks over to him and lifts the cloth, "He's so adorable!" Diana says, looking at him. She's glowing just as much as me.

"Why do you still look so pregnant?" Ry asks me, frowning at my image. "I mean, no offence but are you sure there're not another three babies in there?"

I chuckle at his words, "I know, I still look huge but believe it or not my belly has shrunken down a lot in the last three days since giving birth." But I still look like eight months pregnant. Only now the belly is squishy and not firm as it used to be.

"The uterus slowly shrinks down." Della says to him.

Ana nods, "It's perfectly normal to have a belly in the first few weeks. It takes six to eight weeks for the uterus to shrink to its normal size. Given the fact that she has given birth to triplets it can take even longer."

"Exactly what Ana said." I take off my loafers and place them in the wardrobe just as Troy places the girls' car seats next to their brother.

"Oh and the girls!" Diana breathes out, wanting to look at them as well.

"No!" Troy hisses at her, making her stop in the movement.

His mother looks at him with confused eyes.

"I don't want you to wake them up. We made it home without any cries and I'd like to keep that for at least a few hours. I want their first hours to be calm and peaceful..." he explains as he gets out of his shoes as well.

"Do you need anything?" Kelsi asks Troy.

"Are you hungry?" Ryan asks me. "We made tortellini."

I shake my head, "No. Let's get them to bed so I can get to bed as well." Most important rule for me right now is to sleep whenever they sleep. Everything else comes after that.

"Oh, we can do that-"

"No." Troy cuts his mother off again. She looks disappointed. "I mean, we want to do that ourselves. Just this one, first, time."

She gulps and nods, "Of course. I understand."

Kelsi looks at Ana and Della, "How about some ice cream to celebrate?" They nod before taking Kelsi's hand. I watch them walk away with Diana following.

My glance meets my brothers, "We're good. But we need to figure this out ourselves first before we turn to you guys."

Ryan holds up his hands, "I'm better with the big ones anyway. You can deal with the sleepless nights, diaper changing and puking all by yourselves."

I chuckle, "I love you."

He grins before turning around, "I love you more!" He says with a wave of his hand.

I smile as I watch him disappearing in our hallway downstairs. I feel the hands of my husband on my shoulders before turning me around. "Are you okay?" He asks me in a whisper. His bright blue eyes are so full of concern and love that my throat tightens.

It takes me a moment to gain my strength back. I nod, "Yes."

"Ready to bring them upstairs?"

I nod again before getting Nate out of his car seat. Carefully, I place my sleeping boy against my chest. He makes some noises but falls back asleep again. I watch Troy getting out Josephine and placing her against his right chest before doing the same to her younger sister Lorelai. Just like me, he holds them closely to his upper body, supporting them with each hand on their backs and fingers to support their necks. We walk up the left staircase, passing the gallery wall that holds framed photos of our family. There's even an ultrasound photo of the triplets which soon will be replaced with a new photo of them. I walk ahead of Troy as we quickly walk down the right hallway. We stop at the open door of their nursery. It still looks so new and unused. I can't believe the day has finally come. I place Nate into his crib that has his name on the wall. Ana did a beautiful job on the writing. In gold letters we have their names framed in front of their cribs. Troy lays down first Josephine and then her younger sister in Jo's crib. We learned that they like to sleep as tightly together as possible. I take a step back and stare at my sleeping babies. My triplets. Our flesh and blood... our long wished dream... Our family.

He wraps his left arm around my waist. I feel his wedding band through the thin linen shirt that I am wearing. Suddenly, it hits me and I break down in tears. Within a blink of an eye, he has wrapped his other arm around me as well. I sob into his shirt, soaking his shirt in my tears. I am overreacting, but I just feel so overwhelmed by my love for the three of them and my big girls and my husband... and the universe. It feels so surreal that I have to pinch myself just to make sure this is real.

It takes me a moment to gain the control back over my emotions but once I do I lift my head off of his chest. "I'm sorry." I whisper to him, seeing his electric blue orbs. He's had this colour every since the twin girls were born. It's fascinating to see his emotion so clearly through his orbs.

He shakes his head as his thumbs remove the traces of my tears, "I feel the same way."

He saw my emotional breakdowns a lot the past three days that we've spent in the hospital together. My hormones are totally crazy and it will take a while for them to calm down. And every time we share these first moments I break out in tears: the first time I fed them, the first time I changed their diapers, the first time they bathed, the first time I held them... the first time I brought them to bed. It's overwhelming to feel so much love - I had no idea I was able to feel so much.

I wrap my fingers around his wrists as his hands still rest on my cheeks, "I love you." It's such a small sentence for the emotions I feel for him.

"I love you, too." He whispers back before kissing me. Tears start streaming down my face again as I return his kiss. Our first kiss in the nursery of the triplets.

He breaks away from my lips, "I hate seeing you cry."

I chuckle, "But those are happy tears."

He rests his forehead against mine, "Still tears. They shred me." His lips brush against mine. "How about you take a nap? I'll wake you if one of them wakes up because I know you don't want to miss this - and I don't want to miss seeing you break out in tears again." His lips form a grin.

I chuckle, "Okay... Just a moment." I whisper before closing my eyes again. I inhale deeply, smelling my husband and our babies. Best smell in the whole wide world!

* * *

I sit down on the barstool at the white marble kitchen island, my eyes trained on the three baby monitors in front of me. Each shows a happily sleeping baby - for now. I start eating my breakfast bowl that's filled with yoghurt, fresh fruit and oats. It's eight in the morning and I've had another sleepless night, but I'm too hungry to sleep right now. Troy drove the girls to school, so I'm enjoying this silent house for a few minutes. It's strange to not hear a single baby crying, I'm not used to silence any more. I pick up my iPhone that's laying next to my bowl and decide to call my stand in. She picks up after the sixth ring, "Everything alright?" Kelsi sounds out of breath.

"Yeah, Troy left to drive the girls to Falkner House, so I'm alone with the triplets-"

"Are you freaking out?" My sister-in-law interrupts me.

"No, not freaking out. I'm just not used to the silence." I say with a shrug before eating another spoon of my breakfast. "It's creepy."

"Gabriella," she sighs, "I love you and I'm glad that you're doing okay alone with the triplets, but now is really not a good time for some chit chat. I'm busy with your firm. Insanely busy."

"You can send some work over." I suggest.

"No, you gave your firm to me and it stays in my hands until you've come back from your maternity leave. Call my husband or Miley, they should have an open ear for you."

"But you're doing okay?"

"I've considered hiring another assistant to help Andrea out, she has it harder than me."

"Okay, do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want Andrea to quit just because she's drowning in work. I don't want her to have a burnout either. Hire another assistant and give Andrea a 20% salary rise."

"Okay, good."

"Anything else?"

"No." With that she hangs up.

I glance up to check on the triplets but as they're still quite, I decide to give my brother a ring.

"I love you, you know that?" He breathes into the phone after picking up.

I smirk, "I know, it's why I called you."

"Can Kelsi and me move back in?" We asked them to move out two days after bringing the triplets home. We want to do this alone. At least in the first few weeks. Having three hungry babies is an adjustment for all of us. A change we wanted. We just have to figure out our place as parents, lovers and family.

"There is the real reason why you love me. You love my house."

"I do. House hunting is so exhausting! After two months we still haven't found the right one!"

I chuckle, "I heard there's a property on the market right at Richmond park."

"So, we'd be your neighbours?"

"Not quite, Richmond park would divide us." A division of ten square kilometres.

"Is there a house in the property?"

"I'm not sure, could be. Or maybe you have to build it your own."

He thinks for a moment, "You know, I first thought you guys were nuts when you bought the property you now live on. I thought you were nuts to renovate the house from the grounds up... but I'm starting to think it's the only option we have left. We've seen over fifty houses and none of them were what we're looking for."

"As you said, you guys are in no rush, you don't have kids... you can move whenever you want. Why not build a house to your taste? At least then you will get your spa and theatre room."

"I'll talk to Kelsi about it." I can hear his assistant saying something to him. "Gabs, I gotta go."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun at work." I say before he hangs up.

I stare at the screen of the iPhone, debating whether or not to call Miley. But suddenly a loud cry fills the silence and I look up. Rory's awake, just as hungry as me. I pick up my bowl and rush upstairs.

Back to Mom mode.

* * *

I open the huge black wooden front doors before pushing out the navy coloured Silver Cross stroller with Nate in it. I turn around and see Ana and Della getting into their ballerinas for our evening walk through Richmond Park. It helps for the girls to calm down and have a good sleep and it seems to give me an extra thirty minutes of sleep with the triplets.

I started to value every second of sleep.

Troy lays Jo next to Rory into the beige coloured double stroller from Silver Cross as well. The girls are happily asleep, just like their big brother.

"Girls, come on!" I say with a wave of my left hand. The triplets are deep sleepers, but once they are awake... they are awake and hungry as hell.

I watch my big girls walking pass me and outside on this late summer day. The sun is slowly getting ready to set, coating the house in brilliant light. Troy follows me outside with the stroller in front of him before he closes the doors and locks them with his finger print. He looks magnificent in that dark jeans, white shirt and black sneakers. He could wear a potato sack and still be hot as hell. I'm dressed in a pair of black lululemon leggings, black sneakers and a wide blue shirt that I wore just a few weeks ago. I still look five months pregnant, but my weight is dropping quicker than I thought it would. I know it's because of the feeding feast I'm hosting every two hours, plus the long night walks through the dark house to try to rock them back to sleep. But I have forgotten how hungry breastfeeding made me feel. I'm eating just as much as I did when I was pregnant, but only now I actually have the space in my tummy to hold all the food.

Ana and Della are already running down the pebbled driveway to the main gates that are a few kilometres away from home. On the left and right side of the driveway are big fields of grass. Underneath the grass is our underground garage, which holds six luxurious cars, including Troy's beloved Ferrari. There's enough space for forty cars down there, which makes it perfect for special events we might host one day in our home. Or even birthday parties. One day, we will plants trees along the driveway or bushes or maybe lavender... or something else to make it look a bit more welcoming.

"Ready?" He asks me, his blue eyes staring down at me.

I raise myself on my tiptoes and kiss him softly. "I am."

"Good." He smiles before wrapping his arms around my waist. His grip is tight around my rip cage as he lifts me a bit higher before pulling me into a proper Troy-Bolton-style of kiss. Our tongues entwine, dancing the same tango they have been for the last ten years. I feel his love, passion and hunger for me, awakening the same within me. My favourite kind of kisses.

As he lets me down my legs are shaky, feeling like jelly. My heart is beating three times as fast and my sex is pulsing, demanding more than just his lips. Jesus, one kiss and I am melting.

"I love you." He whispers, pressing his forehead against mine.

My heart skips a beat as the childish laughter from our daughters slowly fades in my ears. My mouth dries out at the intensity of his turquoise coloured orbs. Butterflies are going wild in my stomach and I have to gulp down the lump in my throat as my eyes well up. "I love you, too." I whisper back, my lips brushing against his.

I love him so much that it hurts.

* * *

I yawn out loud as my left hand holds Rory close to me. I'm humming a melody, trying to get her to fall back to sleep. So far, neither Nate nor Jo have woken up yet. But I know it's only a matter of hours, or maybe minutes, until one of them is hungry again. With naked feet I walk down the hallway, passing the rooms of her older sisters on my way to the kitchen. I don't turn on the lights in the kitchen as the moon and stars are shining brightly through the window. I feel like a zombie as I open the fridge and get out a bottle of water. Taking a sip of the water, I feel much more awake from the cold fluid. I start singing louder, now that we're out of the bearable reach from the rest of our family. Song after song, I rock her back to sleep as I walk through the ground floor of our home. After what feels like eternity, she finally falls asleep against my chest. With a triumphal grin on my lips I walk back to the room she shares with her twin sister and older brother. I frown as I stop at the open door. I closed it when we left the room, I know that. But maybe not.

I push the door further open and walk in. I stop however as I see my husband in front of the three cribs. The light of the moon and stars shine down at him. Dressed in just his Armani briefs, he's staring down at two of our three babies. The light emphasises every single muscle in his wide shoulders, back and legs. He's all muscle, strength and power. But when he's standing there, there's no way my heart doesn't skip a beat. The muscle mass makes him look intimidating and hot as hell, but also so fucking loveable. Suddenly, he bends down to fondle Josephine's cheek.

"Don't you dare!" I hiss at him in a whisper. He's going to wake her in a blink of an eye.

He freezes before twisting his body to the side. His light blue eyes soften as he sees me holding our youngest daughter. He tilts his head to the side, the word love is written all over his face. His gaze fills with a kind of tenderness that makes it hard for me to breath.

I walk over to him and place Rory back in her crib. He watches my moves but stops at the crib, his eyes staring at Rory, then Nate, then Jo. I look at them for a moment before yawning again. I have no idea what time it is, but I know I should be in bed as soon as these three sleep for a minute. I grab his left hand, feeling the platinum wedding band. "Come on." I whisper, gently pulling him away from our sleeping babies. He follows me and I close the door carefully. "What were you doing in there? You-" His lips shut me off. Within a blink of an eye his body weight presses me into the wall next to the closed door. His hands move to my neck as our tongues start battling. I feel his hard muscular chest against my own. My hands move to his briefs and I push him even further into me. The heat inside of me rises as I feel his hard on pressing against my stomach. My pussy starts reacting with a pulsing need. My fingers dig into the waistband of his briefs and I feel his steel hard ass. I squeeze it and moan as he lets go of my lips. We haven't kissed like this in what feels like forever.

"I'm not clear for sex yet." I remind him, probably saying the unsexiest thing in the world to him. Our girls are just two weeks old and my body is still recovering from birth. I still can't believe I gave birth to all three of them naturally. I let my hands run down the hills and valleys that form his muscles on his upper body. I wish we could do more than kissing. I want to do more. But my body refuses. I'm still healing and bleeding from giving birth so sex is not an option as I don't want to risk an infection. Besides, I still look like five months pregnant. I don't feel sexy at all.

He sighs. "I know..." he kisses me again, this time biting and sucking on my lower lip. "I know. I just wish you were."

I brush through his chestnut coloured hair, "Me, too." I let my thumb travel over his soft lips. "Perhaps in a week." I whisper.

"It'll be the longest week of my fucking life." He breathes into my face.

I chuckle, although he is serious. "Well, you know I could always-"

"No." He interrupts me. "I want long nights filled of sex with my wife. No toys, no whips, chains or floggers... I just want to be buried between your legs. I want my cock buried deep inside that pussy he calls his home for twelve years. I want slow love making. I want to be in heaven with my angel. I want that and nothing less."

I lick my lips, "Stop saying things like these or I won't listen to Dr. Ross and fuck you anyway."

He grins as he presses his forehead against mine. "Mrs. Bolton, the things you do to me..."

I kiss him softly, "You're doing the same to me." I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head against his chest. His heart is hammering in his chest, almost breaking his rip cage. "I know it's hard for you..."

"I don't want to hurt you with my massive dick so I guess he has to wait for another week to get some action." He whispers into my ear.

I chuckle and embrace him tighter. "A million times more, my love."

"A million time more, my angel." His words ring deeply in my ears, spreading out to my heart before taking over the rest of my body. God, I really love this man. With all that I have.

Suddenly, Nate cry starts filling my ears.

Back to parents mode.

* * *

"How are you?" I hear my brother asking me over the phone as I walk into the white marbled master bathroom.

"I'm full of puke and poop. My hair is full of grease mixed with puke. I haven't eaten in eight hours but gave like a zillion liters of milk and changed a hundred diapers. I don't remember the last time I had a shower or just a minute to myself. But I have gotten used to getting sleep in hour long intervals. The good thing is that thanks to those sleepless nights and trying to rock them back to sleep my body is starting to lose those pregnancy pounds faster than I thought." I close the bathroom door and lay the phone next to the sink. I put it on speakerphone as I get out of my shirt and jeans. "I mean just this night I walked ten kilometres through the house holding either Nate, Rory or Jo. Troy's with them right now. Trying to calm down Jo. I want to take this minute to shower." I can still hear her crying although she's at the other end of the house. Suddenly, another cry appears and I know it belongs to her younger sister Rory. Two crying babies mean the third one will soon follow. Guess I have to reschedule my shower again. "Laundry is a never ending story. I mean, I had no idea on how many things such tiny babies can puke on!"

"Sounds like fun. Do you want me to come over?"

"No. As we've told you before: we want to try to do it ourselves. At least the first few weeks."

"Good but I will pick up Della and Ana from school then."

"Actually, I wanted Troy to do that."

"Oh come on! The last time I saw them was a week ago. I miss my little princesses!"

"We need to figure this all out."

He growls as I sit down on the floor beneath the sink. I need to give my tired legs a minute of rest. "How's it going on the nanny front?"

I yawn, I had about two hours of sleep last night. My boobs feel so sore from all the feedings and pumping down milk. "We knew finding a nanny would be hard, but it's been almost ten months since Carrie was fired. We had around a hundred interviews but none of them has been qualified or friendly enough for our family."

"Are you still looking for one?"

My back leans against the closed cupboards. "I'm starting to consider hiring a whole team of nannies." I let out a yawn. I know I should get up and step underneath a cold water stream before Troy reaches me but I'm just too tired to move.

He chuckles on the other end of the line, "You know we could help you guys out. Our family is big enough. I could do the mornings, Diana the evenings. We could rotate with Shailene and Kelsi. I'm sure Luc and Miley would help out at times as well. I mean, I know I said that babies are not my thing, but your babies are something totally different. They are just beyond cute! Josephine and Lorelai are like angel babies and Nate is..." His voice fades in my ears as I fall asleep.

* * *

"Gabriella," I feel a hand shaking my body and I wake up abruptly. The crying sound of one of my babies starts filling my ears. My eyes shoot open and I see my husband standing across me, holding our baby boy. "He's hungry and we ran out of bottles with your milk. My nipples are in no use to him."

I frown as I touch my stiff neck. I feel asleep under the sink in the bathroom. Slowly, I get up from the floor. That has never happened before. I feel every sore muscle in my body as I yawn. I am still only in my jeans and bra. I haven't even made it to the shower yet. Nodding, I open the clip of my bra. The black laced strapless bra falls to the floor before Troy hands me our hungry son. "Hi there big boy. You sound very hungry." I say with a smile on my lips. I sit down on the bench in front of the French windows and lean with my back against the cold glass. It wakes my body up a little more. I hold Nate close to my boob and he finds my nipple immediately. I yawn as I feel him sucking on my left nipple before looking at Troy. He may doesn't look like it but I know he's tired as well. I watch him running his fingers through his chestnut coloured hair as his eyes watch me closely. "That's it. The next nanny we interview we will hire. I don't care if you don't like her, we need help."

I shake my head. Our babies have been home for only two weeks and we're already capitulating. "No."

"Yes, Gabriella. You just fell asleep underneath the sink in our bathroom. You were even too tired to take a shower!"

I gulp, "We'll lean on our family first. I will not just hire someone because she knows how to calm a baby down. We have to consider our two older daughters as well. Them and their genius brains! I don't want to hire someone only to catch her in the shower with you again." I say as Nate is clearly enjoying his meal. "We will ask Diana, Ryan, Shailene and Kelsi to help us out for a while. At least until we found a proper nanny."

He sighs, "Fine. Norland College is sending off their newest nannies in a few weeks. I'll make some calls and invite as many as possible, though I don't think there are many left."

"Norland College?" I ask back frowning.

"A nanny school in Bath that trains for royals and high-profile families. They are trained for protecting their children from paparazzi and they even know how to handle terrorism attacks. Besides taking care of children at all age."

"Why am I only hearing about this now? We've been looking for a nanny since a year!"

"The last year's graduates were already taken which is why I didn't mention it. I didn't think that almost one year later we'd still be looking for a nanny." He shrugs.

I yawn as I give Nate the other breast. "Okay. Call in as many possible. One has to be perfect for us." Or maybe even two.

"We of course have Krimov look into her before making a finale decision."

"Definitely." I agree with a nod. We've learned our lesson from the last time.

"And I want her to undergo a training session with him as well. I need to know how qualified she really is."

* * *

"Any concerns?" Dr. Ross asks me as she types on her keyboard.

"I'm clear for sex, right?" I ask, sitting across her after my finale check up after giving birth.

She nods, her bright blue orbs still on the screen of the iMac in front of her. "Yeah, but take it slow. You may feel uncomfortable and pretty sore afterwards. But your body has recovered very well from giving birth."

I lean back and let out a sigh of relief. She must think I'm a sex addict, when I am only addicted to him.

"Don't push it if you're not aroused."

"Oh, getting into the mood is definitely not a problem." I wave with my hand and she looks at me with a smirk on her lips.

"True, it never was with the two of you. I'm guessing time is the deciding factor now."

I return her smirk, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to get into somewhat acceptable clothes, have hair without any puke or just take a freaking shower."

"Have you considered hiring help?"

"We did. We're currently still on the search. We want to hire a Norland nanny."

Her eyes widen as I mention Norland. "They are very well educated and have a lot of knowledge over all."

"I'm aware that they can take care of our three babies, but we have to consider the two geniuses as well. These two are hard to please."

She chuckles, "Well if anyone can, then a Norland nanny. Consider hiring two: one for the triplets and one for the girls. That way both will get enough attention."

I bite my lip, "We'll see. We have the first interviews tomorrow. There's even a male nanny."

She nods, "Yeah I heard about the male students. Really competent. You can do nothing wrong with going with a Norland nanny. A lot of my patients have hired them and are all very pleased."

"That's calming in a way, I guess." I get up from the chair as she closes her iMac. "That would be all?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a month for another check up."

I nod, "Thank you very much, Dr. Ross."

She shakes my hand with a bright smile on her lips, "You are very welcome."

I turn around and leave her practice, seeing all the pregnant women sitting in the waiting area. On my way down the hallway, I get out my cellphone. The elevator doors glide open and I get inside.

"I have green light." I text my husband and frown as the usual three dots don't appear immediately. Something's wrong. Or maybe he's just busy with the triplets.

* * *

I unlock the front door by laying my thumb on the sensor and the doors unlock immediately with a snapping sound. I step into the white marbled foyer with two white marble staircases on each side and our photo wall on the left side. Weirdly, I get greeted by silence. Silence hasn't been a guest in our household since we brought the triplets home. I get out of my heels and place them into the wardrobe. "Troy?" I ask out loud and cover my mouth as soon as his name has left my lips. He probably just put them to sleep and I shouldn't wake them up. A second later, I hear his thuds against the hardwood floor of the living room.

"Are they asleep?" I ask him as soon as I see him. He's dressed in a simple pair of grey joggers that hang slowly on his hips and a tight black shirt. He looks like a runway model, rather than a Dad of five children. I haven't seen him in a suit in three months but weirdly I don't miss that image at all. I still prefer him naked over any suit or joggers and shirt combination.

He nods, "In the living room. Dancing happily in their dreamlands."

I wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head backwards to see his bright blue orbs. "Did you get my text?"

I feel his hands squeezing my waist in response. "I invited Victoria over."

I almost fall backwards. "What?"

"I-"

I stop him by raising my forefinger as my whole body tenses. "So, I send you a text, telling you that your wife is clear for sex after four months of abstinence - and you invite my mother?!"

He smirks at me.

"Why are you smirking?" There's absolutely no reason for him to smile!

"Because you just called Victoria your mother for the first time in eight years."

I open my mouth to argue back that I didn't but then I realise that I really did. Shit!

"Oh, no don't feel bad about that. It's a really good sign."

I growl in response, "When is she coming over?" He always liked her beside the things she did to me. Because somehow he thinks we should reconnect.

"In an hour."

I sigh, "I guess I'll pick up the girls from school then. I'll ease them into meeting their grandma on our way home."

The corner of his mouth rises into a smile once more.

"What is it now that I said?"

"Grandma."

I roll my eyes at the sound of his voice and the idiotic grin on his lips. I let go of his neck and turn around. I feel his hand on my arm a second later before he twirls me around again. He presses his forehead against mine, the grin on his lips has faded. "Don't be ashamed of what you said. You're letting her back into your life. I like that."

I clench my teeth at his words, "What if I said the same thing about Franklin? Would you want to let him back into your life as well?" He has at least as much beef with him as I have with Victoria, if not more. The fact that Franklin's involved in the underground doesn't make him my favourite person as well.

He licks his lips, "When the time is right, I might make another move. But not in the foreseeable future."

I can't hide the shock in my face, "I'm sorry?" I must have misheard him. Is he really considering letting his father, that buys slaves at auctions to make profit, back into our lives? The same man that blackmailed Luc and me? The same man that despises me more than anything in the world? That man, really?!

"Look," he glides his hands down my arms. "I want our children to have grandparents. We never had that. I want more for them than what we have right now. I want them to see how important forgiveness is."

"How about justice?" I ask back and place my hand on my hip. Victoria was close to dying, very close - and it would have been justified in my eyes.

His eyes turn cold, "Justice for domestic abuse is not the death of a party."

"It is for me."

He sighs, "Gabriella, she apologised to you many times. She left you alone for eight years. She didn't even contact you when she got sick - Sharpay did that in secret. She made peace with the feeling of never getting your forgiveness. She made peace dying with a broken heart. And then-"

"You let Della save her like she should mean something to her. You allowed both of our children to meet their grandmother - a pathetic person."

He clenches his teeth in response. "I'm not as heartless as you are." The words have left his mouth before he noticed them.

I take a step back, feeling the mental punch burn in my stomach. Did he really say that?

"Gabriella, I-"

I raise my forefinger to shut him up. "You know what? I'm going to let this go just for now. I'll pick up the girls from Falkner House right now." I turn around and open the wardrobe again. I will be half an hour too early, but I don't care. I can stroll down Sloane street and maybe do some damage at Chanel. Shit, just the fact that I'm thinking of going shopping, shows me how mad I really am. I want to do the thing I despise, just so I get something to do other than stand next to him. I get out my Louboutin heels from the build in wardrobe and slip back into them, "You can apologise to me tonight. With lots and lots of sex with your heartless wife." I hiss at him before walking past him.

He grabs my wrist an instant later. "I'm sorry."

I eye his left hand wrapped around my left wrist. His platinum wedding band is shining in the light of the chandelier that's hanging in our foyer. "Which part exactly? For inviting Victoria over or for calling me heartless?" I hiss before twisting my wrist out of his grip. I continue to walk to our black wooden double front door.

"My angel,"

I turn around at the sound of my nickname, "No, you don't get to smoulder me in with your bright blue eyes and that nickname. Your angel has black wings right now, so don't you dare try to cross her!" I hiss before turning around again. I open the door and slam it shut with a loud bang, not caring about the words that were left on his tongue. A second later the cries of my babies start filling my ears, but I continue marching through the pebbles in our driveway. I unlock the silver Tesla and start it before driving off in a fast speed.

I almost hate him right now.

* * *

I lean against the silver Tesla as I wait for my daughters to come out of the side entrance of Falkner House, their school. Highly gifted and talented girls start storming out of the house like a swarm of bees in their bright blue summer dress uniforms, but I don't see my daughters. Rage is still boiling in my veins despite the trunk that I've filled with black bags from Chanel. I nearly bought the whole store - the saleswomen never looked so happy. I spent a fucking fortune in there, buying everything from jewellery to handbags. When I handed them my black Amex, I didn't even look at the finale price. I am so pissed that this shopping spree didn't lift my sour mood. Miley said it always helps her. But it certainly didn't do anything for me.

Finally, I see my daughters approaching me. Their blonde and chestnut coloured hair are braided in long fishtail braids. Their eyes sparkle as soon as they notice me and smiles wash over their faces. Their tiny feet run over to me and I embrace them tightly, squeezing them maybe too much.

"How was school?" I ask them with a grin on my lips. I need them to lift my sour mood, not spent a fucking fortune at Chanel.

Ana smiles, "We're staring with orthopaedics the next time we're with a Prof Bell."

Of course their highlight has to be the daily lectures with Prof. Bell. "Sounds great. Hop into the car."

Della opens the trunk to get their backpacks in there, but she stops abruptly as she notices the many black bags from Chanel. "Mom, what's going on?"

Ana turns around and walks over to her bigger sister. Her bright green eyes widen at the image as well. She frowns before looking at me, "Wasn't it Daddy's turn to pick us up today?"

She asks the question although she knows the answer. With an eidetic memory, she always knows the answer. Always.

"Have you guys had a fight? Is this why you... you went shopping?" Della makes a disgust face.

I open my mouth to answer, but close it again, having a way better idea. "Throw your bags into the trunk. We're making a stop before driving home."

"Where?" Ana asks as Della throws her backpack on the expensive Chanel bags. Ana follows her, but places the Chanel bags to the side to make space for her backpack.

"You'll see." I say and open the back door. "Get in." I nod towards the rear bench.

"I'm not sure if we're going to like this." Ana says, closing the trunk.

"Who cares? Does it involve ice cream?" Della asks with a shrug before getting into the car.

"Maybe."

"Then you shouldn't be worried." Della says to Ana, who looks at me for a moment before getting into the car.

* * *

I park the Tesla in front of a white Victorian house in Knightsbridge. It's a Friday afternoon, so I have no idea if the house is empty or not. But I want him to know how I feel. How much it hurts.

"Get out." I order to them as I open my seatbelt.

"Where are we?" Ana asks confused.

"In Knightsbridge." Della answers, rolling her eyes as she opens the seatbelt.

"I know that. It's just whom do we know that lives here?"

Della gets out of the car, not answering her question as well. I get out and wait for Ana to climb out of the car. Eventually she does and I lock the car before walking over to the black wooden double doors. I ring the bell that has my last name on it and wait.

"Bolton." Ana reads out loud, "Mom, have Luc and Miley moved?"

I am about to answer but the door opens. There he is, the reflection of my husband just twenty three years older. Franklin Bolton has aged well, too well some might say. He has given my husband the bright blue eyes, the chiselled chin and the bushy brows. He looks a little surprised to see me here.

I place my hands on the shoulders of my daughters, "Girls, this is your grandpa. From your father's side. Franklin, these are your granddaughters." I introduce them, feeling not the slightest bit of guilt from doing this without Troy. I know he would kill me for doing this, but my need for payback is bigger than the fear of him freaking out.

Franklin's blue eyes widen before looking down at them.

Della has cocked her side to the side, "You look like Dad, just twenty years old. Doesn't he?" She looks at Ana who nods.

I can see the way Franklin's mind is racing but he holds his tongue. He is clearly in shock.

Suddenly, Della holds out her hand. He eyes it before placing his large palm into her tiny one. She shakes it, "My name is Adaline Elizabeth Grace." She introduces herself, "Bolton. Obviously." She shrugs.

Franklin lets her hand go as if it was a burning ash. "Obviously." He whispers, the first word that has left his mouth. His blue eyes look next to Della, starring right at Ana. He expects her to shake his hand, but instead she wraps her arms around his torso, holding him close. Anastasia is a hugger by nature, not a handshaker. She holds onto him and whispers something into his ear. Franklin's static face softens for a second, his eyes grow heavy. She did her sensitive-stunt again. Something Ry calls magic.

"Let us in." Della demands him, placing her hands on her hips. She is so much like me it's crazy.

"Della!" I have warning tone in my voice.

Franklin holds the door open and they bow their heads to get inside underneath his arm. I watch them walking down the hallway before my eyes meet his again. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done years ago." I say back. Troy wants our girls to know what forgiveness is. He wants them to have their grandparents, well that's what I'm doing. Whether he likes it or not.

"I don't want you in my life. I made that clear the last time you were here."

"Too bad, because I already am. I have been ever since I met your son and it's time you finally accept it." I hold my ground, staring him down.

He stares back at me, his face not giving away anything about his emotional state.

"Mom, this house is so cool! There's an original note from Newton! Newton, Mom!" I hear Della saying.

"Now are you going to let me in or do I have to knock you over to get to my girls?" I rise an eyebrow at him.

He takes a step away from the door and I walk in. The house looks just like I imagined it would. Everything is held in dark muscular colours. Dark navys, light greys, deep cherry wooden floors. I walk through the hallway and notice the open living room to my right. There are two big dark navy velvet couches in front of the fireplace. Framed photos are sitting on the white marbled mantelpiece, but I can't see of who. Perhaps Shailene and her mother. She is the only Bolton sibling that hasn't turned her back on him, but that's only because she doesn't know what happened. Across the living room, to my left, is a study that also functions as a library. Of course my daughters head straight there, being their noisy selfs.

Franklin closes the door with a loud thud, making me wince. I hear his footsteps coming up behind me, but my eyes are way too focused on Della and Ana, who are staring at the antique brass globe.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Gabriella?" His deep cold voices reaches my ears, but I refuse to turn around.

"I told you. I thought it was time to meet your granddaughters. They are eight by the way. Both of them."

"I know how old they are." He hisses at me.

I turn around, "How so?"

His eyes focus on them behind me, "Don't break or touch anything!" He warns them.

"Don't worry, we can fix it if we do." Della' relaxed voice reaches my ears as I have turned my back on them.

Franklin looks back at me, "Does my son know you're here?"

Of course he doesn't. He would have never allowed me to do this. He wants to protect our girls as much as possible, even if that's from his own father. Who makes profit by buying women off of the underground. It still makes me sick. "Why do you care?"

His lips rise into a smile which he hides pretty fast. "Interesting."

"I know you hate me, but you need to put that to rest. I know what you did to him before we had that live interview three months ago." We all have dark sides, but it shocks me to what extend Franklin's dark side exist. Still, that didn't keep me from coming here.

He looks at me in surprise, "Of course you had to squeeze that out of him."

"I didn't squeeze anything out of him. He told me. Because we communicate and have no secrets."

"Your whole relationship is based on secrets."

"That was then. This is now."

"So, you want me to play grandpa to them? I don't do this shit."

"I don't care what you want to do. But they had a right to know you exist. They have a right to know about their grandparents."

He furrows his eyebrows, "That means they met Victoria, too."

I nod, "And she is still very much alive, thanks to Della."

His eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

He doesn't know? I thought a man as powerful as him knew everything. "Cancer. Della donated her stem cells as I wasn't able to because I was pregnant. She's an AB (-) like Victoria and me."

"Leukaemia?" His voice sounds broken. I will never understand how my mother is able to have so much power over a man like him without even knowing it.

I nod, "She's okay now. Actually, she's at my house right now. Waiting for those two." I glance over my shoulder and see Della and Ana exploring the library with their tiny hands.

"She's okay?"

I look back at him, "Alive."

"Alive..." there's relief in his eyes.

I take the moment to turn around again, "Guys, come on we're heading home. Grandma is waiting for you."

"Diana?" Ana asks with a grin on her lips. She loves her over the moon.

"No, the other one."

"Vicky?"

I chuckle at Della's question. Vicky. She called her Vicky. No one ever did that.

"Vicky..." Franklin's voice is a whisper in my ears but I choose to ignore it. This stunt was already enough for him, maybe even too much. But he didn't close the door or insult me, so I guess I should leave as long as we're on somewhat good terms.

Suddenly, my phone rings in my purse. I open the black Chanel purse and fish it out. Of course it's my husband. I pick it up.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Hello to you, too." I smirk, my eyes still trained on my daughters. I wave with my hand, giving them the finale signal to leave. They obey but not without a loud protest.

"Answer me, Gabriella." He sounds pissed.

"At your father's. Decided it was time for a catch up. Do you want to say hi?"

"Don't play dumb with me and now tell me where the hell you are."

I look at Franklin, "Even your son doesn't believe I'm here."

Franklin holds out his hand, gesturing me to hand him the phone.

"Answer me!" Troy demands, sending chills down my spine with his authority.

I hand the phone over to Franklin.

"Son," I have never heard Franklin call Troy that. It fills my heart with a warmth I didn't expect.

"Mom, can we bring grandpa with us?" Della asks me.

I watch Franklin walking into the living room, clearly needing privacy for the call. I bend down, so I'm at eye level with my daughters. "No, I don't think so, Sweetie. He's probably busy."

"But we'll ask him anyway." Ana insists.

"Okay." I say with a nod, rise and turn around. Franklin's still talking to Troy, saying something I can't hear.

"How long is he going to take?" Della's already inpatient, being clearly my daughter.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should take a seat." Ana suggests, being the only one with a clear head.

"Good idea." Della marches past me and sits down on one of the navy couches. Ana follows her as I watch Franklin walking into the dining room. He likes to move when he's on the phone - just like my husband. They are so much alike that it scares me. It takes me a moment to move. I walk into the living room and past the fireplace. I stop as I see my daughters sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. They don't do patience, but right now they are like angels. I smile at them before I take another look around. I stop at the fireplace again, seeing the five photos. I walk over to it, to have a closer look at the framed images. One was taken on his wedding date - his second wedding to Shailene's mother, Fiona. Both are in their thirties. Shai told me they got married when she was five years old, never seeing a deeper sense to tying the knot. But one day, they just got hitched. Kinda like Ry and Kelsi. The beautiful bride has light blonde hair and blue eyes. I know she died shortly after this photo in a car crash. Franklin doesn't seem to have luck when it comes to women.

The second photo shows my husband and his brother with their graduation gowns. They are grinning with their diplomas in their hands. I wish I'd knew my husband at that age, before he turned into a full-time NSA agent. They look so happy, that I can't help but smile.

The third photo shows Miley and Luc on their wedding day. This photo was taken on our vineyards in France, where they tied the knot. It was beautiful summer day and Miley looked stunning in that Vera Wang ball gown. There is a thin pale pink silk belt wrapped around her waist with a rose. Her blonde hair was wrapped into a bun and she wore diamonds on her ears. She looked so happy that I cried during the ceremony. I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

My eyes widen at the fourth picture. I pick it up to have a closer look, but my eyes are not betraying me. It shows Troy... and me. On our wedding day. Not the day we planned to get married, but the day we actually did. It's the only photo we took. I know that because we have the original. We didn't show it to anyone but our closest family and now it's standing in Franklin's living room. How did it get here? Did Troy give it to him? But as far as I am informed, they didn't talk in the last eight years. Did Franklin get it somewhere else? How the fuck did this photo end up here? I'm wearing the icy blue Elie Saab gown and he's in a simple white linen collared shirt with beige trousers. We're barefoot. I'm holding a bouquet of pink peonies in front of me. The baby bump is clearly noticeable. We're grinning with the Pacific Ocean behind us. The turquoise water is glittering, the sun is shining down on us. I can't believe he has this photo! The only duplicate is sitting on our mantelpiece. Shailene must have given it to him.

"Mommy is that you with Daddy?" Della asks, standing on her tiptoes.

I look down at her and hand it to her, "Yes and you."

"Me?" She asks surprised as she looks at the photo.

"Yes, right there." I point at my belly.

"But I was a foetus back then. That doesn't count." She shrugs it off before giving me the photo back.

"Of course it counts, Adaline. Your brother and sisters counted as well. They were a part of the family before they were even born, weren't they?" She nods at my question, "Well so were you." I say and place the photo back on the mantelpiece.

"I'm coming with you."

I turn around at his voice. He hands me back the phone. "What?"

"Troy invited me over."

He turned tables on me? "Okay." I can't say no now anyways.

* * *

I park the Tesla in my usual parking spot. Della and Ana jump out of the car and run to the front door. I follow them and watch Franklin parking his Bentley next to the Tesla and the white Ferrari. I don't see a fourth car, which means Victoria probably arrived by cab. Franklin gets out of his black Bentley and I watch him walking over to us with big steps. He used to terrify me, but now he doesn't. Nothing scares me anymore.

I don't know why Troy invited him. Maybe as a payback. Or maybe because he actually wants to talk to his father. The father who buys girls off of auctions in the underground. He makes profit on the most disgusting thing ever. I dismiss the thought quickly as Della unlocks the front door. I watch the girls running in and Franklin taking a step to follow them. I place my hand on the door, blocking his entryway. "I know what you did. I know how you got the money that you refuse to give Troy when you die." I hiss at him suddenly.

He slowly tilts his head, his blue eyes meeting mine. "He told you?"

"He told me everything. We have no secrets, Franklin. Quite frankly, I don't know why he invited you over. I wanted you to meet your granddaughters, but that doesn't mean you will become a regular part of their lives."

Franklin gulps, showing unease. I had no idea I had this kind of power over him. "You don't scare me, Gabriella."

"Your body language says something else." I say, staring him down. "If you want to have a part in our lives, which I assume you do because you're here, then you have to stop." I withdraw my arm and allow him to step into my home.

He doesn't say anything, but his glance says it all. He's surprised I can get so protective. Well, he has never truly met me. His picture of me was based on his clouded view because of my mother. Knowing they will meet in just a few moments, may change his mind. It may change his opinion of me.

"Daddy!" I hear Ana and Della say at the same time, running into their father's arms. He lifts them up and swirls them both through the air, making them chuckle.

I close the door behind myself, seeing a kind of joy that makes my heart beat a million times faster. But the smile on my lips drops as I see Victoria walking in behind Troy, holding one of my babies. Lorelai to be concrete. I feel my mother's instinct kicking in, wanting to protect my child from this heartless person. She looks healthy, vibrant and full of life. There's no sign of the cancer she suffered from. Her lips are no longer chapped, instead she's wearing make up that suits her age. Her dark brown curls are smooth with waves at the ends. Her petite figure is wrapped in a creme colored day dress from Dior, with a Chanel pearl necklace around her neck and pearls in her earlobes. She looks as sleek and elegant as ever. She looks just as I remembered.

"Vicky..." Franklin's cold voice echoes through the room as Troy lets down our girls.

"Frank..." she stands there, frozen. Her dark brown eyes are widen with surprise.

"Hi..." he trails off, his icy blue eyes still glued on my mother.

"Hi." she echoes, still in shock. She didn't expect him here, well I didn't expect him here either. Actually, I didn't expect her here as well. I watch Della and Ana getting out of their shoes and into slippers, acting like this is every day life. This is definitely not every day life. Their grandparents haven't been here before. Well, Franklin has but that doesn't count.

"How about a cup of tea?" Troy asks the girls, taking their hands and dragging them away before they can say anything else.

I stand there frozen, clearly amazed by the scene. The look on their faces... it make some shiver. There's actually love in Franklin's dark blue eyes and something similar in Victoria's chocolate brown orbs. Franklin's eyes slowly dance down her figure, as if he wanted to remember every inch of her. It takes me a minute to notice that those two won't say another word as long as I'm there, so I walk over to Victoria and get my daughter out of her hands. She hands me my baby girl without any protest, her dark brown orbs still starring at Franklin. I walk away from them, hearing the thuds from my heels against the marble as I walk into the kitchen. Della and Ana wrap their hands around their steaming cups before walking out of the kitchen. I watch them walking through the dinning room before entering our large living area. I turn my head around as they are no longer in my sight, my hand still holding my baby against my chest. I feel her regular breath against my chest, knowing Rory is fast asleep already.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Troy hisses at me, his eyes staring out of the window above the sink. His fingers are wrapped around the marble countertop of the kitchen, his knuckles white.

"How about you tell me?!" I hiss back at him, standing next to him. I let my eyes wander over our backyard, seeing the infinity pool with a pool house, the barbecue area, the rose garden and the trampoline. Downhill is a guest house and my studio. The smell of rosemary and lavender fills my nostrils as there's a herb garden right in front of this window. The sun is shining brightly, the sky is a clear blue.

"Gabriella," he looks at me, his tone angry.

I face him, staring him down. "You don't get to fucking play with me, Troy. You don't invite my mother over without discussing it with me."

"But you do?"

"I didn't do shit."

"No, all you did was walk into my father's house and knock him over with our girls standing next to him."

"You gave me a sermon about how you want them to meet their grandparents. So I took your word and did exactly that."

He runs his fingers through his hair, a growl escapes his lungs. "God, Gabriella, you don't put your mother and my father in a room ever! No one knows what's going to happen then! He might rip her head off or she might scratch his eyes out!" his voice is calm, but the tone in it is scary. "They haven't seen each other in over ten years. Maybe more!"

I open my mouth to say something, but stop as I see Franklin and Victoria appearing in the corner of my eye. I tilt my head slightly and see them both walking through our backyard in a deep conversation. "It doesn't look like either is going to happen."

He follows my glance, his bright blue eyes widen at the image. They are having a normal conversation. Franklin's a head taller than Victoria even when she's wearing ten inch heels. She looks so petite in comparison to him. "Have you read the book Victoria gave you?"

"No, I didn't have the time." My eyes are glued to them. They talk like old friends, laughing and smiling. I can't believe those two are our parents. "I don't like seeing them together."

"Me neither. Why do you think I didn't want you to invite him here?"

"Franklin told me it was you who invited him."

Troy gives me a confused look, "No, I didn't."

I frown at his words, "He bluffed?"

Troy nods, "He wanted to see her." he says, nodding towards them.

I look back at them and watch them sitting down at the round wooden table in our backyard under the pergola. "He didn't knew she was sick."

"I'm surprised. A man like him always knows everything."

"I thought the same thing."

"You think he still loves her?"

I flinch at his question. The fact that our parents ever had a romantic relationship - gross! "He clearly does. But she doesn't." I can tell by the way Franklin looks at her. He's still in love with her even after two wives and over two decades. She's his only love.

But he's not her's. She's incapable of feeling love towards anyone but money. I don't even think she loves Vance. Where is that man anyway? "Where's Vance?" I ask, frowning.

"In New York with Sharpay."

"I thought they wanted to move to London."

"They do. But Vance has his business there. Victoria already found a house in Chelsea. She signed the contract this morning. Vance is in New York to get everything set up for their big move."

"Sharpay?"

"Staying in NYC."

"Thank God, Victoria and Vance are enough to handle." I look back at our parents, seeing their glances. "How do you think Diana is going to handle Victoria here?"

He shrugs, "It will be the shock of her life."

"It's not like they'll start something. Victoria is married to Vance and Franklin is... Franklin."

"She's his weak spot. Always has been."

Maybe that's why Franklin hates me so much - because I am Troy's weak spot as well. I'll always be. Maybe he doesn't want his son to be as depended on me as he is on Victoria. Those two haven't seen each other in eight years, maybe even more, but they look at each other like no time has passed at all. Shit, they can't be in love! They can't! "I don't like them together."

"I don't either but they're their grandparents, so we better get used to this."

Suddenly, I hear Nate's cry filling the house.

"He's probably hungry and we're out of the bottles."

I nod before handing him Lorelai. I rush into the living room, following my son's plea. I walk past Ana and Della, who are already playing chess. Their cups are standing next to them, probably already cold. I pick up Nate and press him onto my chest, already humming a calming melody. "I know you're hungry." I walk back to Ana and Della, "Don't you guys want to talk to your grandparents?"

"No, they need to have a conversation." Della answers with a shrug, making her move on the chess board.

"They look like you guys, it's scary." Ana agrees and frowns at Della's move. "Didn't see that coming."

I look up and watch them throw the glass facade in our living area. They are still deeply in their conversation. They really do look like Troy and me - only twenty years older. Suddenly, their expression change and they start raising their voices. All the loving glances seem to vanish within a blink of an eye. I can't ignore my son's demand for food any longer, so I turn around and head upstairs to the room he shares with his two siblings.

* * *

I yawn as I feel Nate sucking on my left nipple, eating happily after all that protesting. Josephine is sleeping next to us, still dancing in her dreamland. But I know it's only a matter of time until she's hungry again. And by the time I am done with her and her little sister, Nate is going to be hungry again. And so the circle closes with me being their food resource. I doubt that I will have any sex soon. I stare out of the window, seeing the bright blue sky. I can't believe Victoria and Franklin are in my home. Suddenly, I hear a knock. There are only two people that could be behind that door.

"Come in." I say as Nate's hands wrap around my left forefinger.

The door opens and I watch Victoria walking in, carrying Rory in her arms.

"I just wanted to bring her to bed." She whispers to me and places Rory into her crib.

"No need to whisper, those three sleep like a rock." I say and yawn again.

She chuckles before stopping across me. "You look tired."

"I have triplets. Tired is my new normal."

She smiles at me before sitting across me on the window sill. "Troy said you're having interviews for nannies tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's about time we find some help."

She nods. "You guys have a wonderful home. The different designs, the different materials... It's so wide and open, so welcoming and inviting. It represents you guys really well."

"Ana likes it more than Buckingham and Kensington Palace." I smirk before giving Nate the right breast.

"She's lovely. Just like Adaline." Suddenly, she takes a deep breath in, "Gabriella, I know you don't give a shit about my opinion, but I want you to know how proud I am of you and the life you've built yourself. You have a breathtaking family, with lovely children and a caring husband. You have the financial safety I always wanted you to have. You have a career and are a fantastic mother of five stunning children. I know it wasn't your idea to let Adaline donate her stem cells. I know you didn't necessarily wanted to save my life. But I'm so glad she did because it gives me the chance to restart this, to reconnect with my daughter and her family. I am not asking for forgiveness because I know you will never give it to me, so I'd like to know if you were interested in starting a different form of relationship."

"What kind of relationship?"

She shrugs, "Friends maybe?"

I have to restrain myself from laughing out loud, "But you're my mother."

"Let's face it, I've never really been that for you. You basically raised yourself and the second you turned eighteen, you left without looking back. You found the love of your life and you have an amazing family with him. You share an amazing life with him. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you, Gabriella. He protects you, he gives you freedom, he supports you and he loves you so much that even a blind could hear that in the sound of his voice. You are his life, his universe, stars and moon. You are his everything. That's a kind of love I never found."

"What is Vance to you then?"

"I love him very much and I know he loves me, too, but not on that kind of level. Neither of us would do what you did for each other."

"I'm not so sure about that. You guys are moving to London. He's leaving his business in New York for you."

"No he is not." She shrugs, "I mean, we are moving to London, but he is still going to fly back and forth between London and NYC."

I frown, "He is?"

"Yes and he's going to spend most weekends there probably."

Why are they moving then at all? It doesn't make sense to spend most of the weekend on a plane. "Why are you moving then?"

"Because I want to be closer to you. I want to make this right. I realised that on my death bed. I am choosing you, my daughter, over my husband. After all these years, I finally understood how much I have hurt you and how much stronger you are because of it. You are the strongest, most fierce woman I could have very dreamed of becoming. You are what I never dared to be. You are fearless, strong, caring, independent and madly deeply in love with your family." She bites her lip, "And I can't believe I almost died without telling you this."

I sigh, "I don't need your approval. I never did. I've always done things my way."

She nods, "Of course you don't. You turned out so well beside all the shit I made you go through... I am so sorry, Gabriella." She's almost crying.

I nod and reach out for her hand. I can feel her shaky fingers as I wrap my hand around hers. "I know you are. But that doesn't mean I can forgive you or worse forget that. It's part of me. My hatred, my rage for you, made me who I am today. You made me this strong, fearless and caring. Because I never want my children to experience what I've been through. You were the perfect example of all that I didn't want to do. Don't give me all the credit, because most of it was your work."

Tears start rolling down her cheeks and she wipes it away with her free hand. "I know I fucked you up."

I chuckle, "Yeah you definitely did. But to be fair, Dad did his part, too."

"Yet you forgave him."

"Because he made it out of love. He hurt me because he loved you to a point it drove him nuts. He took out his jealously on me. While you were fucking Franklin or Vance or whoever, he was so hurt, so torn apart that his anger focused on the only other thing that reminded him of you - and that was me. He let his rage out on me because you weren't there for him to be angry at. I was your stand-in." I explain, "I want you to know he did this because you broke his heart and I was the only one close enough for him to hurt you. He wanted to hurt you like you hurt him by hurting me. But it didn't work out because you gave a shit about me."

"That's not true. I always cared about you."

"Don't lie to me. You've always cared more about your career than me."

"But that doesn't mean I didn't care at all, Gabriella. I cared a lot for you."

"Just not enough to take me seriously. Not enough to listen to my pleas to get me away from Pastor Fields. Not enough to see the damage you caused my heart. You've lost my respect and love the moment you turned me down. The moment you said I was lying despite the obvious facts all over my body. I will never ever give it back to you. I don't love you. I don't respect you. I tolerate you, Victoria. I tolerate you because my husband wants me to and there are very little things I don't do for him. But this I do. I do it for him and for my children. Because for some unknown fact, they actually both like you!" I shrug and shake my head, "Della thinks it's the coolest thing ever that her stem cells saved you, that you share the same stem cells... she thinks you guys are now connected on another level. She loves you, so don't you dare break her heart, Victoria or I will make sure you rotten in that Londonderry grave you picked out for your dead body. I will kill you if you ever break the hearts of my children like you broke mine." I threaten her with a cold stare as I withdraw my hand.

"I won't." She promises me. She looks afraid of me. Well, she should be. There's no bone I won't break for my children and husband.

"We will never be friends, do you understand me?"

She nods, "But at least I get to see you."

"Because Troy thinks our children deserve to know both of their grandparents. Because he thinks they need you in their lives. Clearly, I don't share his opinion."

To my surprise she doesn't get up and leaves. She stays as the silence of guilt fills the room. For an eternity the only sounds come from Nate and our breathing.

"What exactly happened between you and Franklin?" I want the truth, once and for all. I want clarity.

She frowns at my question, "Didn't you read the book?"

I shake my head, "I'd rather hear it from you."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time. Once Nate is fed, Rory or Jo gets hungry. It's an never ending feast with them."

She sighs, "I met Franklin for the first time in Berkeley. We bumped into each other at a coffee shop and I ruined his shirt." She smiles, remembering it like it happened yesterday. "We got into talking and spent the summer together. It was his last before he went to Harvard law school. I remember how he completely swept me off my feet. He was the hottest bachelor of Berkeley and I managed to catch him in my net by accident. He looked at me the exact way Troy looks at you. We fell in love, but out of love just as quickly. It wouldn't have lasted, so I ended it for good. He understood my decision, knowing that career, wealth, was more important to me than love. Years pasted by before I saw him again. I was a rising star in the writing sky when I bumped into him at the Plaza in Manhattan one day. You were about four and stayed with your Dad in Florida. I was just about to sign an eight book deal with Evan's publishing. We met in the foyer before my first meeting with Vance. I was so happy to see him again and so was he. My heart was jumping so hardly in my chest that I worried it might jump out of it. One glance from him and all these emotions I felt from him came back like they never left. We agreed to meet again that same evening to celebrate my success."

"And then you dumped him?"

She licks her lips and shifts her weight on the armchair next to me. "It was... It was complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Vance presented me the deal after the lunch. We were in a private room, a place Vance always held his business meetings. It was just the two of us... I can still remember the way he looked at me, that burning desire in his eyes which I was normally used to. After all, I was a very attractive woman. But Vance... boy, Vance's stare was on a whole new level. No man has ever looked at me that way. Not your Dad, not Frank... just Vance." She gulps, "Anyways, just as I was about to sign, he voiced a condition. He wanted sex from me."

I frown, "What?" Vance is a very genuine person. He would never do that. He is old schooled but definitely not a sexist pig!

"He demanded it so bluntly that I had to ask him if I really heard him correctly. He said that I had talent but talent wouldn't make me a New York Times Bestseller author. That required extra effort."

"But you married this man!" I don't understand the world anymore.

"Because he introduced me to his world. The world of wealth and glamour... the world of the rich and famous. It was all I ever wanted. I was hypnotised by this. Vance wanted an affair first, then a wife. I turned from an arm candy for galas to an equal within a blink of an eye. It happened so fast that I didn't really understand it. I was still fairly young, beautiful and I wanted fame so badly that I would anything for it."

"I don't understand. What made you chose Vance over Franklin?" I mean Franklin was just as wealthy as Vance at the time, maybe even wealthier.

"It was you."

"Me?"

"I wanted stability in your life. After the things you went through, I wanted a normal family life."

I burst out of laughter, "Yeah, that worked out fine, didn't it?"

"Gabriella, you may not believe me but it's true."

"Vance just impressed you with his dick, his authority and his fucking bank account."

She brushes through her dark brown curls, "I'm not gonna lie and say those weren't factors in my decision. But my decision wasn't just based on that. You played a big role."

"You didn't save me from Dad." I hiss at her. "I wanted to stay but he told me to go. He told me he knew about your affair with Vance far before you kidnapped me after Dad almost beat me to death! He knew exactly what was going on and he still wanted me to be with you because he didn't trust himself enough to raise me by his own."

"Of course he knew, Gabriella. I told him from the beginning. I knew I had to make sacrifices to be successful and if I had to sell my body for it, then so be it. I wanted success more than anything in the world. More than your father, more than you. Little did I know I would fall for the man I was sleeping with. I didn't expect this spiral of lies and immorality to end up in marriage. I told your Dad about it over the phone and I guess that night when I flew back home he... he lost his temper." She shrugs as if it would be an excuse.

My own father almost beat me to death, because his wife told him she was leaving him to be with her wealthy publisher. I cringe at the thought. "And Franklin?"

"He knew about the deal as well. I told him the night I signed it."

I laugh out loud, "So let me get this straight, you didn't just fuck one, two but three men at the same time?"

"It wasn't intentionally."

"Oh yeah, totally happened by accident. All three of them. I was just a bonus."

"Gabriella..."

I shake my head in disgust of her. "Go on. Tell me the whole thing."

She licks her lips, "Whenever I was in New York, I was with Vance. And whenever he wasn't available, I was with Frank."

"Did you love any of these men? I mean, at that time were you even capable of loving anyone at all?"

She sighs, "I made a lot of mistakes."

"Answer me."

"My heart will always beat for Frank. He is my only love. I was lucky and fell in love twice but I only ever loved Frank."

Frank... she calls him Frank. "And what was that with Dad then?"

She shrugs, "An opportunity."

"And me?"

"A lucky consequence."

"I feel flattered."

"Gabi,"

I pick up Nate as he's finished with his meal. I get off the chair, "No, I'm glad to know you never loved me."

"I do love you. You are the best that's ever happened to me."

"After Vance and Franklin." I place a napkin on my shoulder and hold Nate vertically so he'll burp the remaining milk on the napkin instead of my clothes.

"Yes."

"And why does Franklin hate you? Because you chose Vance over him?"

She nods, "Because I allowed him to love me so passionately that he lost himself in me. And then I chose to marry Vance instead of him."

My eyes widen, "Franklin asked you to marry him?"

"He was unhappy with Diana. They were starting to get issues in their marriage... she also started to show symptoms."

"So he wanted to dump the mother of his children because going was getting tough?"

"Not only. He..." She inhales deeply, "I will always love Frank. And I know he will always love me. But we are no good for each other. I am like poison. And so is he. Frank has dark, dark secrets. He has done things I couldn't even imagine for my thrillers, Gabriella. He is not a good man and I am anything but a good woman."

"But you love each other." I point out as Nate burps out a bit of milk.

"Very." I'm surprised she doesn't hide her affection towards him.

"Is this why Franklin hates me so much?"

"He sees me in you. He sees his son making the same mistakes as him. He sees history repeating itself.

"What do you mean?" I will never choose anyone above my husband and my children. I will never love anyone the way I love them.

"I spent the night before Vance and me got engaged with Frank. I told him that Vance started to make serious plans with me, that he wanted me to marry him. Frank begged me to decline. He begged me to be with him. But I chose Vance. And I chose him again on our wedding day when Frank sneaked into the hotel room I was staying in. I remember the look on his face like it happened yesterday. He wanted to kidnap me, get me away from Vance. He wanted us to have our happily ever after so badly, that he would have faked a bomb attack so they would evacuate the building and we could ran away. Frank had a helicopter ready on the roof of the hotel that would bring us to a private airport. His jet was fully tanked, so it could have flown us everywhere I wanted. He had all these plans, all these ideas... all this insane amount of love for me. It was so strong, so evident, that it scared the shit out of me. This man loved me more than himself, more than I loved myself. He would have done anything for me - I just had to say the word. And that scared me, Gabriella. It scared me to death that a person was capable of so much love that he ended up losing himself in us. So, I pulled the emergency break. He didn't understand how I could choose Vance when I was clearly in love with him - and I was, I was so fucking in love with Frank that I was on the edge of losing myself in us as well. I still am, up to this day... I still am madly and deeply in love with Frank." She bites on her lower lip as if the realisation just hit her now, "Anyways, I explained it to Frank, that I also loved Vance as well. I broke his heart. I saw it shattering in those navy blue orbs, I saw the thin film of tears covering them and him refusing to let them fall down... I tore him apart on my wedding day, but I also tore myself apart. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. It was the biggest mistake of my life... Frank doesn't want Troy's heart to be broken the same way I broke his. He wants to spare him the heartache. The heartache he is feeling every time we see each other. Twenty years later and he is still as shattered as on the day it happened."

"Why are you staying with Vance then?"

"Because I love him, too. Not as much as I love Frank, but enough to want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"You don't make any sense to me." I say after I placed Nate back in his crib.

"Love doesn't always make sense."

"No it does. I will never love a man like I love Troy. I choose him over anyone else without having to think twice about his mistakes."

"I can't ignore the darkness that surrounds Frank. Being with Vance means I'm safe. Being with Frank means I'm always in danger. In great danger."

"You mean the human trafficking?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know, Victoria! I know about all the Bolton secrets!" At least I hope I do.

"Well when I found out, I turned my back on him."

"So you do have some kind of moral compass."

"Innocent women get sold as slaves, yes, Gabriella, that's where I draw the line." She hisses at me, rising from the armchair. "I admit I was a shitty mother and wife, but I do separate good from bad."

I walk out of the room and hold the door open, gesturing her to get out as well. I need to use every minute the triplets are sleeping. She walks past me and I close the door. "I think you should go home." I say to her as we walk down the hallway.

She nods, "Okay."

I need time to process all the shit she just presented me. We walk down the staircase that leads to the kitchen. We stop at the glass door that opens to our backyard. I can see Della and Ana jumping up and down in the trampoline on this hot summer day.

"Let me say goodbye to these two." Victoria whispers before walking out. I follow her, allowing my ears to get filled with the laughter of my children. My heart bursts with love for them every time I see or hear them.

Ana stops jumping the second she sees us, "Grandma, you're not leaving already, are you?"

Della stops jumping as well, "But you promised to jump with us."

"Another time maybe."

"No, now!" Both of my girls demand, sounding just like their father. I frown as I don't see him anywhere. Where is he?

Victoria turns around and looks at me. I sigh and nod in response before looking at my daughters. "Where's your father?"

"Study with grandpa." Della says with a shrug as Victoria joins them on the trampoline.

I turn around and walk back into the house. I stop in front of Troy's study and inhale deeply as my hand rests on the doorknob. Maybe I shouldn't disturb them, but then I decide I should. "Franklin," I stop as I hear laughter from both Bolton men. They are looking at photo albums, sitting on the couch across the fireplace. There's Scotch in their hands. Am I in the wrong movie?!

What the fuck is going on?

Troy's head swings up at my voice, his bright blue orbs meeting mine. "What's up?"

What's up? What's up?! "Franklin, I need to talk to you."

His father looks at me, "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I do." I slam the door shut and march over to the couch on which they're sitting on. I see open photo albums of my family spread on the coffee table. The image really disturbs me but I shake my head to not overanalyse it.

"Do you want me to go?" Troy asks me.

"Yes." Franklin says to his son.

"No." I say back instead and cross my arms in front of my chest. "I know what happened." I say to Franklin.

"You don't know shit."

"I know she turned you down. Not once but twice. I know that even after twenty five years, you are still madly deeply in love with her. I know why you hate me. I will never do what Victoria has done to you. Because I love him more than she has ever loved you and you ever loved her. I don't give a fuck about his dark past. I love him with all that I have. It's why I married him. It's why we have five wonderful children. It's why we have the life together that you always wanted to have with my mother."

Suddenly, Franklin rises from the couch. He straightens his shoulders, showing that authority and dominance runs in the Bolton genes. His hands start forming fists. His navy eyes look icy cold. Within the blink of an eye my husband has risen from the couch as well, forming a protection shield with his body.

"Go on, try to raise your hand against me!" I hiss at him, tilting my head to the side so I can see Franklin clearly.

"Father!" Troy hisses through his teeth.

Franklin ignores his son and looks me straight into the eyes, "You think I won't do it because of him?"

I take a step to the side, giving him full access. "I don't need him to protect me. I can protect myself." I hiss at him, "You think he can beat you black and blue? Watch yourself, Franklin, because I am just as dangerous. Don't let my looks fool you."

Franklin's dark blue orbs stare at me before looking at his son, "You act like you're her puppy." He almost spits into his face.

Troy opens his mouth but I answer instead, "This is between you and me. Leave him out of it." I look at the backside of my husband, seeing all the tensed muscles. "Sit down." I say to him and I watch Troy sitting down, still threatening his own father with his glance. He knows I don't need him to fight my fights. He knows when to better not get in my way.

Franklin's eyes rest on me, pitch black.

"You can't scare me, Franklin. And you better never play me again! If you want to see her, call her! Don't use my family for your advantage or I will make sure you regret it. You think Victoria took everything from you? You think she destroyed you? Think again! Victoria is my mother, she taught me everything I need to know to fucking bury you six feet under, Franklin. And I will do exactly that if you ever pull another stunt like that on me!" I threaten him.

Franklin's eyes soften as does his whole facial expression. His palms open and his body starts relaxing. I expect him to say something, but instead he starts applauding me.

I frown, what's going on?

"Congratulations, you are nothing like your mother!" He says into my face with a grin on his lips. He looks down to his right, straight at his son. "You were right, she doesn't run from a fight."

They talked about me?! "Franklin, I-"

"Apology accepted." He says to me.

Apology what?! "I think you misunderstood me. I did not apologise to you."

"You're right, but I should." He chuckles. "I've read you wrong. I gave you less credit than you deserve. You just look so much like Vicky that I couldn't help but count one and one together. I see her in you, but she... she would have never done what you just did. She's a wonderful woman with lots of talents, but she would have never stood up for herself. She would have never threatened me. She would have never protect her family. When going gets rough, she turns around and looks for a shortcut. She doesn't have any sass. You only inherited her looks, the best part of her. You must have gotten the character from your father."

"No, I got that from all the shit she made me go through."

He nods, "Well said. She destroyed you just like she destroyed me. I only see that now."

"Yet you still love her." I say into his face.

He shrugs, "She's my only weak spot. Just like your family is yours."

I don't argue with him, because we both know he's right.

"I can see you love my son very much and you have made sure he will never leave your side." he looks at Troy for a second before meeting my gaze again, "You're right, you get to live the life I never had with Vicky. The life I always wanted. But she didn't choose me. She chose Vance. She chose wealth, success, a career over me. And that almost killed her."

He's jealous. "Franklin, you can't turn back time."

"I wouldn't want to. I have raised two brilliant sons and a wonderful daughter. I had the luck to fall in love three times in life, Gabriella. I loved my wives, despite you thinking otherwise. I am not cold, I am not heartless and mean. I am protective over what's mine. But you took him away from me in just one fucking blink of an eye. You charmed him the way Vicky had me. And then you did it to my other son as well, before taking my only daughter away from me as well. I wanted to protect them from the future ahead. I thought you would destroy my oldest, my closest, son the way she destroyed me. I didn't see that you made him stronger and not weaker. Your love is very different than mine and Vicky's, because it's based on reciprocity. Well, or mostly. I still think my son loves you more than you love him, but one party always loves more than the other - that's what I learned over the years."

I don't know what to say or how to react. Is this really happening?

"Gabriella, I did you very wrong and I apologise. I am sorry."

Has he really said that? "Franklin, just because you apologise to me doesn't mean you will see her more often. She's not a part of my life so she won't be one of yours even if Troy let's you back in his life."

"She will always be part of my life. No matter where she is in life." His blue eyes start filling with sorrow. He seems so sincere. Man, how could my mother turned him down?!

"I accept your apology, Franklin." I say with a nod, "I forgive but I don't forget." I remind him.

He nods, "I don't either."

Troy rises from the couch again, "Never try to hurt my woman again, father." He draws a clear line. "Otherwise I'll beat you to death, you know I will."

Franklin looks at him before looking at me. "Understood."

My mouth falls open. I expected him to threaten him back, but instead he bows his head? The proudest man on earth bows?

"Don't look so surprised." Franklin says to me, "I know when I better don't cross my son."

I feel Troy reaching for my hand and I lace my fingers with his.

"Just because you apologised doesn't mean you will become a part of our live." Troy says to him, squeezing my hand.

He nods, "I know."

"You're right, I do love you despite all the shit you brought me, but I love her more. I will always choose my wife, my children, over anyone else. You will always get the short stick of the end. You will always lose!" Troy hisses at him, "And now leave my house."

I stare at my husband in disbelief. Did he really just say that? Did he really just kick his own father out? He must because Franklin turns around and leaves.

Forever.

* * *

The open wounds on my back and chest burn as sweat starts rolling down my body. The rope around my wrists is rubbing so harshly that I know there will remain marks as well. His hot breath clashes against my face as he fucks me in a kind of speed that should be illegal. Tied, whipped, flogged and I still haven't gotten my release. My body is folded underneath him, so he can get the deepest angle, so he can shove his massive dick deeper in me, hitting my cervix with every single thrust. Our pelvic bones crash against each other as moans fill the room. I feel very uncomfortable but my body reacts to his nonetheless. My body wants him, more than my soul does right now. I feel the orgasm building despite all the pain in my back and my wrists. He starts rocking me even harder, ramming the headboard of our king sized bed into the wall so loudly, that I am grateful for the soundproof walls. I feel the pressure building deep in my core until it's about to burst. My nerves are burning, my pussy is clenching - I am in pain and I'm about to be in pleasure as well. He doesn't look at me, he hasn't properly looked at me since we walked into our room. Suddenly, he comes in a loud growl, denying me my orgasm and giving into his instead.

I turn my head to the side as rage starts replacing the pressure from the orgasm he denied me. He takes a second to catch his breath, his orbs still focused on the headboard rather than on me underneath him. I feel his dick softening inside of me as the pulse is still humming in my pussy. He did it again... and again... and again. I stopped counting how many times or in how many ways he has denied me my orgasm, but he definitely set a record. I didn't come once in the last two hours we've been in here. Not once! At first I thought he was doing it to fire me up, so when it finally does burst it will be gigantic. But he didn't. He denied it, over and over and fucking over again! He has never denied me my orgasm ever before! He has never used edging as a punishment - and I know he is punishing me by now! He glides out of me and I feel his heavy seed dripping down as his fingers open the knot around my wrists. My whole body is in pain, on a kind of fire I've never felt in here before. He gets off of me and turns around without a single glance at me. He hasn't even kissed me since we took a step into here. I watch him walking over to the brass hooks where the red rope used to hang on as I massage my wrists. They hurt like hell.

I'm not sure what the last two hours were about, but this is not how he gets to treat me in here! I rise from the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in my back, butt, legs and breasts. I am marked to a point I am almost bleeding. He has never been this harsh on me, not even when I allow him to stretch my soft limits. He hasn't cared about the limits in the last two hours at all. He pleased himself, without giving a shit about my pleasure!

I march through the room and stop at his naked backside. "On your knees." I say out loud, letting my anger shine through. He used me and now I will use him the exact same way.

He turns around, his black orbs finally looking at me for the first time. But he doesn't move.

"Now." My voice is calm. I let the authority in my voice do all the talking.

After a second of staring back at me, he goes down on his knees, his face right in front of my pulsing sex. I feel his hot breath clashing against my clirotis, that pulses in anticipation. My nerves awake again. I feel the sweat drops running over the marks on my body, burning into my skin. He whipped off a skin layer, that's for sure. Perhaps two. The burning sensation tickles my nerves in my toes and fingertips. My muscles are contracting, making it hard for me to stand on my feet. My body doesn't know what to do anymore - whether to build the orgasm it's going to get denied in the end anyway or just continue being in the overload of stimulation. I look down and see my husband's black orbs staring at my venus hill. He refuses to look at me. I take a step closer to him, "Apologise." I demand my orgasm, feeling my arousal mixed with his seed dripping out of my pussy. I move my fingers and toes as the tickling sensation runs through my nerves again. Shit, I am a fucking mess.

"No." His voice is harsh and icy cold at the same time as it clashes against my sex.

"I beg your pardon." I breathe out in shock. No? Who does he think I am?! His one night stand? His plaything?!

He slowly lifts his gaze until he meets mine, "No." he repeats, the black in his eyes glittering.

I take a step back, clearly not expecting this response a second time. He remains still on his knees as I let my eyes travel through our room. The soft lighting makes this room as luxurious as the rest of our home. Walnut parquet, walnut shelves and drawers, a leathered bed with loops and toys we never dreamed of owning one day. Our floggers are hanging on a brass construction, sorted by length and material. Whips are hanging on a wall with light shining on to them like pieces of art in a museum. This here is our very own museum - a museum of pleasure. But it wasn't one today. Today, this was something else.

I don't want to whip or flog him. I don't want to hurt him the way he has hurt me. I know that won't work with him, he doesn't see this the way I do. I let my eyes travel further to the different ropes and other bondage material. There's even a python Hermes belt in a pale green color. But now it's red, covered in my blood and skin flakes. The heavy golden H belt buckle is printed in a bright red on my butt right now. He hung it back without even thinking of cleaning it. Perhaps it should remind us of how bad it could get. He has no idea how much I enjoyed it despite the pain.

The walnut drawers on the left next to them contain a variety of butt plugs in forms I never thought that would fit. But they do, he demonstrated that quite well in the last two hours. There are different poles a little further left - he used them to spread my legs open. There's a saltire in the middle of the room. My husband didn't hesitate to bond me to that tonight either. In fact, whether I was suspended from the floor or tied to a cross - it didn't matter because he didn't let me come anyway. He teased me with his cock, butt plugs, feathers on a flogger and vibrators. He hit me as hard as ever, making my body bulge and swing through the air on our love swing. He hit me, only to make me bleed for him - as if I haven't been bleeding for him since the day we met. He ripped off skin layer after skin layer, caring a shit about my well being. He was brutal in every way - and I was never more aroused. He gave my nerves an overload until I was almost yelling our safe word into his face. But I didn't.

Because something stopped me.

This insane rush of pleasure stopped me.

I sigh as my eyes stop at my husband, who looks at the floor in front of him. He never wanted us to switch roles in here again, but in times like these he leaves me no choice. I walk back to him and notice the erection he already has again. "Look at me." I demand, his gaze meets mine a second later. I lower myself, bestriding him until he's balls deep in me. My pussy vibrates as soon as I feel the stretch again. He's enormous, thick, long and so damn beautiful. My nerves react with a tickle, welcoming him. "You don't punish me this way ever again." I hiss at him as I circle my hips. My body reacts with a heatwave and tiny sparks in my fingertips as well as my toes. He opens his mouth to respond, but I shake my head. "No word." I say into his stone hard features. He's mad at me, but he doesn't want me to see that. Well, after ten years of being together, I catch up on his moods. Eventually. "You don't treat me like a punching bag, a plaything or a one night stand. I am your wife and I demand to be treated accordingly." I say as I brush through his chestnut coloured hair. My voice is high due to my arousal, despite all the anger I feel. I grab his left hand and lace it with mine. I show him our laced fingers, letting his eyes see the wedding bands. "This means whatever we do in here, it has to be consensual. We are a union, equals. I am not beneath you, I am not your..." I lick my lips and shake my head, "I am not a whore. I am not a fucking prostitute you bought for the night." his black eyes remain on our hands as I unlace mine from his again. "You have to cherish me, sprinkle kisses all over my body, cover my skin in hickeys, love my soul and my body. You don't whip me until I bleed. You don't flog me until I bleed." I take his hands and place them on my lower back, slowly moving them up the scratches that start ripping open to the touch. I feel the minerals of his sweaty hands burning in the open wounds as his fingertips touch the damage he caused. I wince at the touch, feeling the tears bubbling in the corner of my eyes from the burn. "You don't ever make me cry again. Not like this." I whisper to him as I let go of his hands. I feel them running over my upper back, carefully touching all the marks, scratches and bleeding spots he created there. My muscles burn in tension like they used to after a two hour workout. I am sweaty, I am bleeding and I am so damn horny.

His eyes soften as the realisation hits him, but the black in his orbs remains. I've upset him, well he upset me. "I am the other part of your soul above everything else. As that I demand to be treated better." I say to him and start riding him slowly. "You've hurt me, Troy." I say as I speed up, working up a good sweat. I place my hands on his shoulders as I feel the orgasm building again. This time, I will make sure it bursts - like it should have two hours ago. I love his cock, the enormous size that somehow fits inside me. The stretch that hurts so good, the burn in the open wounds on my back... I feel the pressure building rapidly before it suddenly bursts, sending explosive waves of pleasure through my body. Pain rushes through me like it never did, along with a pleasure I have never felt. I cry out, unsure if whatever came out of my mouth made any sense. I feel the palm of his hands on my shoulders, burning through the skin as a I lean back, riding the high I deserved to ride two hours ago. It hurts so fucking much that tears start burning in my eyes. The orgasm rips me nearly apart - breaks me the way he couldn't. It takes me a while to come down from that high, but when I do, I look back at him, seeing my husband for the first time since we walked in here.

His blue orbs stare into mine, asking for his own release without words. "You may come as well." I say to him. He might be evil, but I am not.

Suddenly, he rises from the floor with me still on top of him. I lock my ankles behind his steel hard butt and expect him to walk back to the bed, but to my surprise he doesn't. Instead he walks to a cream coloured quilted wall before pressing my back against it. He unlocks my ankles from his butt, opens my legs widely for him and starts rocking into me with full force again. I cry out in surprise and pain at the same time as my back crashes against the wall. My hands grab onto his shoulders as he moves out again and I dig my nails into his skin as he rams his dick into me with full force again. I feel the scratches on my back opening again and know that it's not just sweat that makes my back so wet, it's my very own blood as well. It burns, it hurts like hell, but this feels so fucking good at the same time. He starts fucking me even faster, making my back crash against the wall again, smearing the mixture of sweat and blood all over the quilted beige coloured leather. I hold on to him even tighter, feeling my nails cutting into him. I let go in shock of my very own strength as I nearly drain blood. He continues to fuck me, "Make me bleed for you." His voice is hoarse as he starts sweating again.

"No." I shake my head, my wide eyes staring into his.

"Gabriella," he growls my name, sending chills down my spine.

I shake my head in response and he suddenly stops moving. He presses my body into the wall and lets go of my legs as they stay this wide open now anyway. His chest touches mine as he catches his breath, being as sweaty as me. "I asked you to make me bleed." He repeats his demand.

I shake my head again. I don't get off by hurting him. I'm not as fucked up as him - well, most of the time I'm not.

He growls before getting my left hand off of his chest. He wraps his left hand around my tiny one before he guides my fingers across his heart, pressing my nails into his skin. I feel his dick twitching inside me, demanding a release rather than a pause.

"No, Troy." I shake my head, aware that my words won't stop him. But he doesn't listen, he presses my fingers harder into his skin until I feel it finally giving in. "I said NO!" I yell so loudly that he loosens the grip around my hand, I untwist my hand and circle my wrist, not looking at him. I close my eyes, feeling chills going down my spine.

This is not how I wanted our comeback after four months of absence to be. I wanted kinky sex, hard fucking and slow lovemaking... I didn't want this. Whatever this is. "Get away from me." I breathe out and feel him following my demand a second later. My legs fall to the floor, my feet touching the heated walnut coloured parquet. He takes a step back, giving my chest a moment to breathe fully. I let go of my wrist and open my eyes. How dare he! How dare he make me do what I don't want to! I slap him hard, making his head move to the right. I see his left cheek pulsing in a flaming red colour, but to my surprise I don't feel the matching burn in my palm. I lift my left hand and slap him again, making his head turn to the left now. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yell at him.

He moves his chin to loosen it up, but he doesn't touch his burning cheeks. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asks me back, his orbs pitch black again. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Gabriella?!" He yells back at me, sounding way louder than I ever could.

I feel the hairs in my neck rising, "I didn't do shit wrong! I allowed you to use me like a fucking prostitute! I was your plaything for the last two hours. I let you whip me, flog me until I bleed! I let you hurt me to a point tears started streaming down my face, Troy! I did this because I love you and you-"

"If you loved me you would have never brought my girls to Franklin! You would have never used them as revenge for me inviting your mother over! You dragged our very own innocent children into our bloody fight! You used my children to hurt me! No one does that, not even you, Gabriella!"

I stumble backwards against the wall as his words hit me fully. "So, you hurt me now instead?!" I yell back at him, "Make me bleed, make me cry, make me-"

"I wanted you to beg me to stop." He hisses into my face, taking a step closer to me. "I wanted to break you to a point you don't recognise yourself anymore, to a point you lose something of yourself." His eyes are pitch black, rage is talking out of him.

I shake my head in disgust, "I don't break. Not even for you."

"Yeah, I noticed." He barks. "Never use our children for your revenge ever again. Or I will break you, Gabriella."

"Never ever go behind my back again." I hiss back at him, not feeling the slightest fear. "Or I will make sure you wished I had just broken you." I threaten him back, reflecting the same rage he is feeling. "Never take your rage out on me this way again. Open your mouth and fucking yell all you want but never hurt me this way again. Never misuse this room for revenge. Never ever use sex as a punishment, not like this. Never misuse my love for you ever again, Troy Bolton!"

He stares at me for eternity, not saying a single word with his lips. He won't apologise. Well, I won't either. I place my hands on my hips, ready for this stare down to go on all night. He better cave in or I will make him. He is wrong, I am right. He started this! He went behind my back first!

"You act like an unbehaved child." He says into my face five minutes after.

"You started acting like one first."

"An eye for an eye?"

"A tooth for a tooth." I hiss back at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "What I did was bad, but what you did was worse. You used my respect, my trust, my love to punish me. You acted like I was your whore, a punching bag... an enemy. I am not your enemy. We belong together like two sides of a coin. We're equals, never forget that. You are strong because I am just as strong. I am vulnerable because you are just as vulnerable. I will never break because you won't either. You can't physically hurt me enough to make me want to hurt you, too. I don't fight fire with fire."

"But you did outside this room."

"I was mad at you. You crossed a line you knew you never were allowed to cross." I have three hard limits: fire, electricity and Victoria.

"So, you crossed a line of mine?!" He hisses back at me.

I shrug, "We're even." Victoria's my hard limit, Franklin's his.

He fakes laugh, "Oh no, Gabriella, we're far from being even!" He yells into my face.

I don't wince. "Then we're not. I don't care." I say to him. I am so angry that tears start burning in my eyes, but I refuse to give in. He won't make me cry in here again.

Suddenly, he places his hands on either side of my head, captivating me. He moves his face so close to mine that I feel his breath clashing against my face every time he breathes. His expression is still full of rage, but I know he won't touch me again. "You've hurt me more than I could ever hurt you. You've got me by the throat. Sometimes... sometimes I can hardly breathe. And sometimes you tear me in half within one snap of you perfect fingers." He whispers, his voice sounding broken. "You ripped me apart, my angel."

"You will never rip me apart." I hiss at him. I admit, it may hasn't been the smartest move to run to Franklin with the girls behind Troy's back, but his revenge for it was far worse.

"I know. It's why I am so obsessed with you. It's why I love you so god damn much." He presses his forehead against mine, letting go of his rage. He inhales deeply, relaxing his body.

I still feel the tension in mine. My hands are still balled into painful fists, my back is still straight, waiting for his next strike. But I know there won't be another verbal slap. Not after what he just confessed.

"Say it." I breathe out after a few minutes of silence. He needs to cave in first, otherwise we will stay like this the whole night. He is stubborn, but I am far more stubborn than him.

He focuses my gaze, his blue orbs staring deeply into mine, "I'm so sorry, my angel."

I kiss him softly, tasting the saltiness of my tears. "I'm sorry as well." I whisper back, wrapping my arms around his strong torso. He rests his head on my left shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"I didn't mean what I said." He whispers, holding me close to him.

"Yes you did, but that's okay because I meant what I said as well." I whisper back.

He lifts his head off of my shoulder, "I know you did. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yet you haven't figured out how to break me."

"Oh I know how to break you. But I won't because it would break me as well." He says, promising to never use our children against me they way I did with him.

"Good."

Silence fills the room and I allow our breathing to be the only sounds. We both need time to calm down, to forgive one another properly. His fingers brush through my hair and my nails run up and down his spine.

"Why didn't you stop me earlier?"

I shrug, "Maybe because part of me knew it was wrong and that I therefore deserved this."

He doesn't hide the smile on his lips, "So, I am right after all."

"No, Troy, you aren't. You abused me. You raped me with an aggressiveness I have never experienced. You tortured me. You denied me my orgasm - you used edging in here as a punishment. You-"

"You didn't stop me! You could have safe word me! But you didn't because you knew it was right. Because-"

"Because I get off on the pain, God damn it, Troy!" I yell into his face so loudly that he stumbles. "My father taught me that pain is love! He taught me that pain is the only way to feel loved!" I hiss at him, feeling tears burning in my eyes. "I need this fucking room more than you do." I start gesturing with my hands. "I enjoy it when you make me bleed. I enjoy it when the pain is so much that tears burn in my eyes. I enjoy it when my nerves are aching for a release. I enjoy it when I feel the pain that almost rips me apart. I live for that feeling. I live for that pain. I get off on it!" I hiss at his stunned expression. "You enjoy hurting me and I enjoy the pain." I shrug, "I thrive on that pain, Troy. That's how fucked up I am."

His expression softens and he opens his mouth to say something but I shake my head in response.

"You think you've hurt me by edging me? No, you did not!" I hiss at him through my clenched teeth. "You send my nerves on a fucking overload, you have given my body mixed signals that drove it nuts by denying me my orgasm for the last two hours - and I enjoyed it!" I shrug again, "You fucking abused me just like my father did when I was little - it was just you used props instead of your hands. You flogged me, whipped me, edged me - and I felt loved and desired. I fucking enjoyed the pain, the confusion and all of that discomfort you thought you were punishing me with! But I can only enjoy it for so long until I-"

"Until you break."

"No, I did not break!" I yell into his face again, "I am frustrated. I am livid. I am livid not because you denied me my orgasm, but because you used me like you promised me you never would!" He opens his mouth to respond, but I shut him off. "I am livid, but I am not in pain. I am not at my limit, because you didn't get me there. You know what my limits are. You know exactly how to make me safe word you in here. It's fire and electricity and nothing else! Nothing else!" I shake my head at him, "This is why I will never break in this room. You can whip me until I bleed, you can shove massive butt plugs into my ass, you can fuck me however hard you want - and I will still crave for more. My body will still want more. More pain, more of that burn, more of that discomfort." I say and move past him. "I'm going to shower. You are on duty for the triplets tonight." I storm out of the room, not wanting to hear a word from him. I feel naked, the most naked I have ever felt. I thought he knew why we do what we do in here. But I guess I have to yell it into his face to make him see my motives.

I slam the bathroom door shut and march to the shower. I feel the blood dripping down my body, creating a red dropped path on the floor. But I don't care if it stains the marble - fuck, I don't care about anything right now! I open the door of the shower and get in.

"Gabriella," my hand hovers over the tap. I can feel the sweat and blood dripping down my back and legs and into the drain, but the burning sensation doesn't get the best of me. I turn around in the shower and stop as I see my husband standing the way god built him in front of me. He's every woman's dream, being six foot three and all muscle mass. He's holding the baby phone, but to my surprise it's silent. Our triplets are still fast asleep. His eyes travel down my body, seeing the strikes of blood running down. "You're bleeding." He points out the obvious and places the baby phone on his side of the double sink before walking over to me.

"Yes." I confirm, feeling the burn from the open wounds all over my body.

He opens the shower and gets in behind me. "I never wanted to hurt you this badly."

I turn around to face him, "You didn't."

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella." He lifts his hands, but stops himself from touching me. "I was so angry with you, that I couldn't see clearly. I saw red."

I nod, "And I let you see red." I grab his hands and place them on my shoulders. "But just like I said, you didn't hurt me. I felt discomfort, I felt pain, but I didn't feel hurt. You could have whipped me black and blue, even worse than you did and I still wouldn't have begged you to stop. Because I needed this just as much as you did." I look up into his eyes, seeing a grey instead of the black that I saw for two hours.

"I abused you and I am deeply sorry. This is not who we are... Domestic abuse is not part of our marriage."

I carefully fondle the back of his hands, "It was tonight. In there." I whisper back, knowing we both crossed a line tonight. He lashed out on me - and I didn't stop him. Worse, I enjoyed it.

"How can you still trust me after I did this?" His voice cracks in sadness, causing my heart to start cracking, too.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "Do your worse to me, test my loyalty and I will love you just the same." I will always love him, no matter how hard he thinks he has hurt me.

He rests his forehead against mine and inhales deeply, "I love you." He promises me, staring deeply into my chocolate brown orbs.

"I know." I whisper back, leaning in to kiss him softly. Our lips touch, but our desire for one another takes over quickly. The soft, gentle kiss fills with passion as I hear him turning the water on. I wince as the warm water touches my bruised skin and let go. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, allowing the burning and cutting pain rush through my system again and again. I can feel every single water drop touching the open wounds. I feel every single nerve reacting to the stimulation. It burns so much that it's almost too much. It hurts so good... it hurts. I open my eyes and see his blurry body through the water stream.

"Turn around." He orders with horror already written all over his face before he even saw all of the damage he caused my skin.

I remain rooted under the water stream.

His eyes travel down my body until they stop at my feet, where the pink water starts collecting in the drain.

"Don't beat yourself up for this." I whisper to him.

He shakes his head before meeting my gaze, "How can I not? I've hurt you the way I promised myself to never do. I've hurt you so much that scars are going to remain all over your body. I made you bleed, Gabriella." He looks behind me, staring at the marble ties in our shower.

I shift my weight to my left leg, "I've been already bleeding for you since the first day we met." I whisper, wearing my heart on my sleeve for once.

He looks back at me, meeting my gaze with a thin film of tears covering those light grey orbs. "Fuck, Ella." He breathes out before his lips crash against mine. I return his kiss like I always do. I crave more of him, whatever he's doing to me. I feel his hands grabbing me by the waist and I wince at the strength of his grip, but not at the sharp pain that runs through my system. Sometimes he shows me how fragile, how petite I really am. Desire starts forming in the deepest parts of my heart. I feel it spreading widely through my chest until my whole body aches for him. I hold on to him tighter as I feel his erection pressing into my stomach. Our bodies react to one another the most beautiful way, despite the state our souls are in. "Make love to me." I whisper after minutes of kissing him.

"What?"

"Make love to me." I say again, my voice high from my arousal.

"Here?"

I let my hands glide down his chest, the eight abs that cover his stomach until I reach the crown of his dick, "Yes."

He inhales sharply the moment my fingertips touch his most previous part. "Ella..." he trails off, calling me by the nickname he uses when he's in debate with himself.

I let my hands wander up his chest again, "Your angel asks you to make love to her." I say as I brush through his chestnut coloured hair, wetting his strands.

His pupils move from left to right as he stares at me and I wait for him to make the right decision. "No." He breathes out after a moment.

"Yes."

He licks his lips and shakes his head.

"Yes or I will make you, Troy." I stare him down, feeling my pulsing pussy agreeing with me. I need this badly.

He sighs as my fingertips fondle his cheeks. I let my forefinger run over his lips, feeling the soft skin. God, he's so beautiful when he's so hurt and stubborn. "Love me like you should have in the last two hours." I whisper into his face.

Suddenly, he grips me tightly on my hips before he lifts me. He spreads my legs widely with his elbows before pressing my body against the glass door of our double shower. I feel the cold glass in my back and the slipperiness from the water that's been collecting on it. He stares deeply in my eyes as he shoves himself into me. I moan out loud, cherishing the feeling so much. He stops as we've melted into one. My hands slowly glide down his face and down his shoulders as the water starts running down on him. His hair is even shinier under the water. He kisses me gently, demanding a slow waltz rather than the usual tango that our tongues dance. His dick twitches in me, demanding more action than this. I feel my pussy clenching in response as the orgasm already starts building just from this simple touch of his lips. "How can you not hate me after this?" He asks me after the kiss.

I feel my heart beating twice as hard. I hear my pulse humming in my ears. I feel the butterflies in my stomach go wild. I feel the desire clouding my senses. I feel the sharp pain from the open wounds all over my body. I have never felt more like myself. "Because of this."

"Because of what?"

My fingers run down the thick muscles on his back until I reach his steel hard ass. "Because of the feelings you give me. Because of your love for me. Because of my love for you. Because we promise each other a million times more and this is it for me. This is a million times more. A million times worse and a million times better than we could both ever imagine. This is who we are." I squeeze his ass, feeling the muscle contraction in my pussy as his dick twitches again.

"A million times more?" He asks me back.

I nod, "And a million more."

He kisses me softly before gliding out of me. He starts pushing his dick back inside gently, enjoying to feel every single millimetre of me. I close my eyes and give into the feelings he gives me. Gently, as if I was made of glass, he makes love to me. I let him do all the work, absorbing all the emotions that collect inside of me. I love this man to death. I need this man more than I need myself. His panting breaths clash against my face as I feel the orgasm reaching its peak point. "Come for me, my angel."

And I come. Harder than ever. I cry out his name as I ride my high, that's the best I've ever ridden. It takes me more than a minute to come down from it. As the remains prickle in my toes and fingertips I feel him moving again, before giving into his orgasm as well. I feel his heavy seed in me as he still rides his high, feel his body weight pressing my body against the glass door so hardly that I can't breathe for a moment. I hold him close to me, cherishing the moment we share. Out of all the moments we had together, this one has to be in the top ten.

After a few minutes he lifts himself off of me and stares into my face as if I had demanded something unthinkable of him. As if I tore down all of his layers and ripped his heart out. "I hate myself right now." He thinks out loud.

I brush through his chestnut hair, "That's okay. I love you enough for both of us."

He opens his mouth to answer, but then closes it again. Taking a deep breath in he relaxes his body again. "I don't want to fight with your ever again."

"I don't either." Our fights are nasty, not because of the words we share, but of all that we don't. Because whenever one of us is mad, we lash out on the other party in our room of pleasure. And we lash out hard. So hardly, that we end up bleeding for one another. Literally. "Promise to whip and flog me again, but not out of these reasons."

He shakes his head, "I'm done with it."

He can't be serious! "We both know you're not. This is who you are. In there you can be as controlling as you truly are." I whisper as I brush through his hair again.

He clenches his teeth, obviously disagreeing with me.

"I need this room. You need this room. We can take a break from it for a while. Try other things... try the sugar coated version of sex." I say with a shrug, "But we'll come back to it." We always do.

"Gabriella," he hisses my name through his teeth.

"I'm okay. Yes, I am bleeding and yes, I feel the burning pain from all these open cuts... but god, I have never felt more alive, Troy. I craved every single kiss from that leather loop. I craved every single fondle from those leather strands. I craved that massive butt plug, ripping me almost in half as you fucked me out of my mind. I craved those feelings more than I liked, more than I thought I ever would. I crave every single toy we have in there, every kiss of pain you give me. I need this. I need this more than you, I'm well aware but if we stop going in there..." I shake my head and shrug, "I might go insane." I say with tears in my eyes. "I am fucked up. I am far worse than you ever thought I'd be. But I am no longer hiding a single feeling from you. I need this room. For the sake of my sanity, for the sake of this marriage. If you want us to work, never deny me this room ever again." It used to be a room for his controlling issues, now it's a room for my masochistic issues.

He gulps, "Okay."

"Okay." I kiss him gently.

He sighs and wipes the tears away that run down my cheeks. "A million times more."

"A million times more."

* * *

 **The last (and longest) chapter of Incomplete! As always, please be so kind and leave a review. I hope you enjoyed the fifth part of the Torn Apart Series.**

 **Troyella's story continues in 'A Million Times More', which is out now.**


	37. Author's Note

Thank you all for reviewing Incomplete. Please note that the series has continued in A Million Times More. Also there's the story of Adaline Bolton out, called My Shadow. It means so much to me that you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.

Please be so kind to read, follow, favourite and review any story and chapter.

In gratitude,

Nicole


End file.
